


Play Crack The Sky

by itsdeianeira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Depression, Drug Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Overdosing, Pack Feels, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Drug Use, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Tour Bus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 128,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estratto da “Hale stacca la spina al futuro del Rock”, Rolling Stone, N° 1203 – Ott. 2014<br/>“I fans come anche i veterani dell'industria musicale sono rimasti di sasso davanti alla rivelazione dell'improvviso abbandono degli Smoke for Harris da parte del bassista Derek Hale. Proprio nel momento in cui il quartetto di Beacon Hills, California sembrava essere al culmine della fama nel rock dopo solo un album dal doppio platino, gli Smokes hanno tutto da perdere.” </p><p>Estratto da  “Smokes for Harris: Gladiator,” SPIN.com – Feb. 2015<br/>“Gli Smokes for Harris nel loro secondo album abbandonano per un po' il pop punk dell'anno precedente, e piuttosto che assecondare i fans di un'era passata elevano il genere con una maestria che non si vedeva da parecchio di tempo. Il frontman Stiles Stilinski assume il doppio ruolo di cantante e cantautore primario e dà riprova di poter gestire l'incarico anche senza l'ex-bassista Derek Hale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play Crack the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989786) by [WeAreTheCyclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/pseuds/WeAreTheCyclones). 



> Quando leggi una storia che ti rapisce al primo paragrafo, che ti penetra nelle ossa e ti si avvinghia al petto grazie alla potenza delle parole usate dall'autore, la prima cosa che pensi è "Meriterebbe di essere conosciuto da tutti!". Arrivata alla settima rilettura di questo capolavoro mi sono convinta di dover diffondere la buona novella e farlo conoscere a più persone possibili, così ho finito per tradurlo. Spero che il risultato si avvicini almeno un po' alla grandezza dello scritto originale. 
> 
> I titoli dei capitoli rimarranno in inglese in quanto tratti da titoli o testi di canzoni, quindi nelle Notes troverete la traduzione letterale se ne avrete bisogno!  
> Userò le End Notes per riportare sia tutti i fantastici suggerimenti musicali di WeAreTheCyclones (così come si trovano nella versione originale), sia le note di traduzione, perché se proprio devo allontanarmi dalla forma letterale voglio che sappiate il perché lo faccio :P
> 
> Posterò un nuovo capitolo ogni venerdì. Buona lettura, gente! :D
> 
> Per la riuscita di questo lavoro devo ringraziare giusto qualche persona:  
> \- [missreeds](http://missreeds.tumblr.com/), per aver letto in anteprima la mia traduzione e avermi dato il primissimo riscontro dell'intero lavoro. Ludo, Grazie per la pazienza con cui condividi i miei scleri Sterek ogni giorno. lol  
> \- Il mio [Fluffy Pack](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Fluffy-Pack/1597080047181362), la mia famiglia, che continua a supportarmi e ad essere fiera di me, qualsiasi cosa io faccia. Vi adoro ragazze.  
> \- [mrslightman](http://mrslightmandarcy.tumblr.com/), la mia colonna portante quando si parla di lingua inglese. Maki, grazie per avermi supportato e sopportato per cinque anni!  
> \- And last but not least, [WeAreTheCyclones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/pseuds/WeAreTheCyclones). Thank you for writing such a breathtaking masterpiece and supporting this project. It's an honour.

 

Ottobre, 2016

Fino a quel preciso momento, era trascorso un tempo non indifferente dall'ultima volta in cui Derek aveva visto Stiles Stilinski. Anni. Anche se ne aveva sentito parlare in abbondanza. Era difficile evitare le notizie sul ragazzo che aveva cambiato la sua vita e aveva poi proseguito per diventare... beh.

Derek lo fissava, Stiles fumava. La luce della sigaretta si intensificava e si affievoliva ad ogni respiro, illuminando i suoi lineamenti marcati. Lui la prese tra le dita per allontanarla dalle proprie labbra, la scosse facendo cadere la cenere sul portico e la riposizionò.

“Hai intenzione di lasciarmi entrare o cosa?” chiese con voce roca.

“Metti via la sigaretta e prenderò in considerazione l'eventualità.”

Lui la lasciò cadere e la schiacciò sotto il tallone. “Che mi dici ora?”

"Perché sei qui?"

"Avevo un concerto a San Francisco ieri, ho uno show a Sacramento domani. Ho pensato di fare un salto.”

"E quale sarebbe la differenza tra un concerto e uno show?"

Stiles sorrise per la prima volta da quando Derek gli aveva aperto la porta. “Uno mi fa sembrare un musicista; l'altro mi fa sembrare un musicista di successo.”

"Entrambi ti fanno sembrare uno stronzo.”

"E dai, lasciami entrare! Fa freddo qui fuori.” E per un attimo mostrò quello stesso sorriso di un tempo, colmo di complotti e promesse. E Derek cedette.

Guardandolo ora, Derek poteva ancora intravedere quel ragazzo che lo aveva condotto sulla cattiva strada. Occhi ambrati, carnagione chiara, capelli scuri. Quella strana aria di sofisticatezza. La volubile profondità del suo cuore lunatico. Il brivido della suggestione, la promessa di dissolutezza, il fascino seduttivo. La sua figura sottile conteneva tutto quest'insieme. Dannazione, se solo l'isola di burattini disadattati sulla quale Derek era precipitato al liceo non fosse stata governata da lui, Derek sarebbe rimasto fermo al lacrosse e alle cheerleaders bionde e carine. Le ragazze del pubblico potevano anche amare la musica, ma se non fosse stato per il loro frontman carismatico...

Derek si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e fissò Stiles, mentre questo si metteva comodo al tavolo della cucina. “Può un vecchio amico avere qualcosa da bere?” chiese.

“Certo.”

Derek aprì il frigo e ne tirò fuori una birra.

“Non doveva necessariamente essere alcoolico, ma non mi dispiace la piega che sta prendendo la situazione," Stiles affermò quando Derek gliela poggiò davanti.

Sesso. Era questo che Stiles incarnava. Il lento sorrisetto beffardo, gli occhi profondi, lo sguardo predatore. Derek se ne era innamorato così profondamente a quel tempo, ma non ci sarebbe ricascato ora.

“In che direzione fai oscillare la mazza ultimamente?”[1] chiese Stiles. L'abilità di Stiles di intercettare i pensieri di Derek era rimasta inquietante come sempre.

“Verso la recinzione,”[2] rispose Derek.

“Battuta sul baseball, carina.”

“Importa qualcosa?”

“Non serve che tu sia così evasivo. Guarda, è semplice: io mi scopo qualsiasi essere carino che mi chieda di scoparlo. Tocca a te.”

“Quindi la band sta andando bene, mi fa piacere,” affermò Derek.

“Non essere così schivo e non cambiare argomento,” Stiles rispose.

“Non capita tutti giorni di dover sostenere un breve dialogo con una rock star di successo come te, perdonami.” Derek sperava vivamente che dalle sue parole trasudasse un giusto equilibrio di malizia e scherno.

“Sei perdonato,” controbatté Stiles.

E Dio se era figo. Gambe sottili, pantaloni neri attillati, stivali consumati, camicia a quadri sotto una giacca nera aderente, guanti senza dita. Era così calcolato, eppure funzionava. I suoi capelli erano più lunghi ora di quanto non fossero stati al tempo, arruffati e alla moda. Derek lo guardava e, per quanto fosse cresciuto, poteva ancora scorgervi la stessa identica persona che era stato tutti quegli anni prima, persino nella postura e nell'energia emanata.

“Oh, ma fottiti!” affermò Derek non appena si ricordò di parlare. “Perché sei qui?”

“Te l'ho già detto-”

“Perché sei qui e non da tuo padre?”

“Perché volevo vederti.”

“Perché?”

Stiles inclinò la bottiglia della sua birra e bevve, con i suoi occhi ambrati sempre puntati su Derek, per poi appoggiarla e farla scivolare verso di lui. “Bevi.”

“Perché volevi vedermi?”

“Volevo vedere se avessi ancora quell'aria da James Dean,” rispose dopo una pausa. Sorrise con gli occhi luccicanti e fece scivolare la bottiglia di birra ancora più vicina a lui. “Bevi. Sei teso.”

“Certo che sono teso, dopo due anni di silenzio radio, tu ti presenti semplicemente-”

“Già, dopo due anni non riesco più a stare lontano dalla tua porta, Der. Bevi un fottuto sorso, calmati e lasciami il tempo di riprendermi e riordinare le idee.”

Derek bevette.

“So che mi odi per quello che ho fatto,” mormorò Stiles, lasciando cadere la maschera.

Ma Derek non offrì nessun input.

“Senti, ho sbagliato. Lo so. Ma l'etichetta-”

“Stiles, sto studiando legge, non voglio essere nella tua piccola boyband, la mia vita sta andando alla grande ora. Lascia perdere.”

“Come scusa? La MIA piccola boyband?”

Derek sorrise. Stiles farfugliò, il suo viso che mostrava alternativamenterabbia e stupore. Finalmente si sintonizzò sul divertito. “Figlio di puttana.”

“Non sono arrabbiato per la canzone, sono arrabbiato perché sei sparito.”

Stiles riprese la birra e bevve un altro lungo sorso. “Dai la colpa alla casa discografica anche per quello.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sono serio. Lo sai che ti amavo.”

“Così dicevi.”

“'Thunder and lightning, fire and smoke, your hand is the one I’m reaching for, whoa-oh'”[3] Stiles citò senza enfasi. “Quella parla di te, lo sai.”

“Anche la parte successiva? 'Oh sweetheart, kiss me before you go, you’re the girl worth fighting for'?”

“Bene, bene! Che mi dici ora della boyband, Hale?”

“Difficile non conoscerla visto quante volte la trasmettono alla radio. Mi è piaciuto molto come avete fatto rimare 'for' con 'for'. Molto creativo.”

“Oh, fottiti.”

“Cioè, dove sta la differenza, dico bene? NSYNC e Backstreet Boys, Fall Out Boy e Panic! At the Disco, One Direction, e ora Smokes for Harris. Siete semplicemente la novità per cui tutte le ragazzine si sgolano.”

Stiles fece spallucce. “Vero. In ogni caso ciò non toglie che la canzone parli di te.”

“Quindi sarei io la ragazza per cui vale la pena lottare?”

“A quanto pare sei più il grande stronzo immaturo per cui vale la pena lottare. L'etichetta voleva che facessimo dell'ambiguità sessuale sul palco, quindi sarai lieto di sapere che ogni notte in tour dico a Scott che lui è il ragazzo per cui vale la pena lottare.”

“Ti ricordi quando mi avevi detto che avevo fatto tutto esaurito...?”

“Taci, okay? Taci e basta.”

Strappò nuovamente la birra dalle mani di Derek e bevve un altro sorso. Quando poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo, aveva attentamente stampata sul proprio volto una perfetta espressione di altezzosità.

"Non dimenticare che sei stato uno di noi in passato."

Derek rise beffardo.

"Uno di noi, uno di noi," Stiles canticchiò.

"Sono stato, sono stato," Derek canticchiò di ritorno.

Un tempo Stiles era solito giocare all'essere un reietto, ma a scuola era desiderato tanto quanto Derek era popolare. Gli occhi di chiunque seguivano Stiles lungo il corridoio e lui ne era pienamente consapevole. Sorrideva flirtante ai giocatori di football nell'atrio, scambiando sguardi con le ragazze carine sempre mantenendo quell'esasperante mezzo sorriso beffardo sul volto, lasciandosi scappare, nei dibattiti durante le lezioni, allusioni che implicassero che avrebbe volentieri dormito con la professoressa se solo lei l'avesse chiesto... Gli occhi delle persone si trascinavano sul suo corpo dai jeans aderenti su fino alle sue cuffie stereo, e lo guardavano avanzare lungo il corridoio e desideravano essere lui. Ogni singola persona a quei tempi in fondo avrebbe voluto essere Stiles Stilinski. E lo volevano tutt'ora. Tutti avevano desiderato di andarci a letto, e persino Derek aveva combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per ottenere quel privilegio. Stiles era stato intoccabile, inottenibile e assolutamente e terribilmente letale.

E ora questa creatura dalle sembianze divine era seduta al suo tavolo. Odorante di nicotina e sudore e cuoio e caffè stantio. Occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi. Il silenzio che si dilatava nello spazio fra di loro, mentre gli sguardi si incollavano l'uno all'altro.

Stiles aveva trascinato Derek in una marea di guai. Aveva avuto su di lui un pessimo ascendente. E tutto ciò solo prima che il primo album venisse pubblicato. Aveva dato nuova forma alla vita di Derek trasformandola in qualcosa di un po' più spettacolare, fino a quando non era andato tutto a rotoli e tante cose erano cambiate. Quando Stiles e la band si erano trasferiti a Los Angeles per registrate il secondo album e Derek non aveva voluto farne parte e Stiles non aveva combattuto per lui... beh, Derek era rimasto indietro, confuso e completamente perso nella sua assenza.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di traduzione:**  
>  [1] “Which way are you swinging these days?” è un'espressione idiomatica (più che altro slang) usata soprattutto per chiedere ad una persona il suon orientamento sessuale. In pratica Stiles vuole sapere se Derek è ancora gay.
> 
> [2] Derek cerca di sviare la domanda rispondendo con una battuta: dato che lo “swing” è il movimento di oscillazione della mazza sia in golf che in baseball, lui fa il collegamento con quest'ultimo e dà significato letterale alla domanda di Stiles. Da qui “for the fences”, cioè “verso la recizione del campo da baseball” che è l'obiettivo del battitore quando si vuole fare un homerun.
> 
> [3] “Tuono e saetta, fuoco e fumo, la tua mano è quella che sto cercando di raggiungere, whoa-oh. Oh dolcezza, baciami prima di andartene, sei la ragazza per cui valga la pena combattere.” Stiles e Derek citano il testo di Girl Worth Fighting For, scritto dal loro gruppo. 
> 
> **Nota su canzoni e playlist:**  
>  WeAreTheCyclones ha messo insieme su 8tracks una playlist contenente tutte le canzoni citate in questa fic, che potete trovare [qui](http://8tracks.com/upinsmokes/play-crack-the-playlist)!  
> Inoltre, anche [noneedsforhystereks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noneedforhystereks/pseuds/noneedforhystereks) ha creato una perfetta playlist su 8tracks che dovreste assolutamente [ascoltare](http://8tracks.com/anaisnt/need-you-like-water-in-my-lungs-play-crack-the-sky).


	2. For Baltimore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For Baltimore" (canzone degli All Time Law), letteralmente "Per Baltimora"

2 Agosto  
Baltimora, MD

La prima cosa che sentì fu la tendina della sua cuccetta venire aperta all'improvviso. Stiles serrò gli occhi ben chiusi per difendersi dall'insopportabile bagliore proveniente dall'esterno, fino a quando non riuscì a mettere finalmente a fuoco una sagoma.

“Intervista tra cinque minuti,” disse Allison, con tono chiaramente deluso.

“Cinque minuti? Un intervista telefonica?”

“C'è una troupe per le riprese nella green room[1]”

“Merda.”

Allison gli lanciò qualcosa al petto e indietreggiò di modo che Stiles potesse scivolare fuori dal letto più alto – punizione, secondo Scott, per la sua cattiva condotta a Toronto. A dire la verità, Stiles se l'era meritato. La sua mano si chiuse attorno alla fredda plastica dei suoi occhiali da sole, prima che lui si tuffasse pericolosamente giù dal letto.

“Fai spavento, mettiti questi.”

“Si, mamma.”

“Attento, Stilinski. Ti voglio cambiato e nella green room in meno di tre minuti.”

Con ciò, si voltò e si affrettò fuori dal bus.

“Che donna,” sospirò Scott, con voce smorzata dalla sua tendina e dalla sua cotta infantile.

“Taci. Perché tu non dovresti venire?”

“Ho già fatto la mia intervista.”

“Figlio di puttana.”

**

“Il vostro primo album, Tempest, ha debuttato quasi cinque anni fa ad oggi.”

“Wow.” Inserisci risata ammaliante. “Così sembra.”

“Che effetto fa?”

“Incredibile, folle, surreale... sono stati cinque anni di fuoco. Quell'album era una sorta di ultima spiaggia. Abbiamo messo in gioco tutto ciò che avevamo per quella creatura. Ne sono davvero riconoscente.”

“Voi ragazzi ne avete tratto diversi singoli trasmessi in radio, ma nessuno come Girl Worth Fighting For.”

“Si, Tempest ci ha realmente aperto la strada, ma è stato il secondo album a portarci lontano. Un po' come, non per sembrare presuntuoso, i Fall Out Boy con i loro primi due album. Noi non siamo nemmeno lontanamente leggendari quanto loro ma, chissà? Forse un giorno. ” Svia, svia, svia...

“Vi aspettavate che quella sarebbe stata la canzone che avrebbe definito gli Smokes for Harris?”

“Onestamente la scrivemmo come un grosso dito medio nei confronti della casa discografica, in quanto continuavano a ripeterci come non avessimo un singolo. Quindi in un certo senso l'abbiamo ri-arrangiata per renderla una hit e ha funzionato.”

“Ha uno stile sensibilmente differente dal resto del vostro repertorio. Ma se è stata modificata... è la ragazza per cui vale la pena combattere realmente lì fuori?”

“Oh si, è reale. Esiste. E non in quel modo fottutamente... immaginario e platonico. È una persona reale di cui ero davvero innamorato al tempo.”

“Al tempo?”

“Beh, mi perseguita ancor oggi, no?” Qui usa un sorriso ammiccante.

Stiles era bravissimo in questo. Persino con gli occhiali da sole. Persino senza farsi una doccia da giorni. Persino ubriaco. Era il soggetto perfetto per un giornalista di musica, grazie al suo modo di assecondare e rispondere e rispondere e grazie al suo risplendere per la videocamera e dar loro brevi assaggi musicali e versi chiave estratti dalle canzoni. Era sincero con loro, o così pensavano, di conseguenza non avrebbero sentito la necessità di scavare più a fondo. Persino dopo cinque anni la sua strategia continuava a funzionare.

“Ci perseguita tutti, credo,” concordò il giornalista. “Ma con questo album successivo gli Smokes hanno preso una sfumatura più dark. Cosa l'ha inspirata?”

“L'abbiamo sempre avuta in noi. Siamo più maturi, quindi più introspettivi in vista delle cose che abbiamo attraversato. Quando eravamo più giovani, e rientravamo nel range d'età giusta per lanciare un disco che ricordasse il genere pop punk, eravamo troppo eccitati all'idea di fare musica e uscire con i nostri amici per essere tristi riguardo qualsiasi cosa.”

“Anche l'amore?”

Il sorriso di Stiles rischiò di vacillare. Già, l'amore. Puoi dirlo forte. “Già, erano tutte infatuazioni da adolescenti. Credo che Scott si innamorasse di una ragazza diversa ogni settimana. Ad uno show, quando ancora suonavamo nel merdoso NorCal, aveva incontrato una e si era convinto di volersi sposare il mattino successivo. Diversamente da molte persone che crescono sotto le luci dei riflettori, noi abbiamo abbracciato il nostro essere felici e pazzi e innamorati e giovani. Per questo con quest'album stiamo sperimentando il modo in cui le nostre azioni del passato si stanno ripercuotendo su di noi nel presente. Il singolo che abbiamo appena rilasciato, Beacon, è in un certo senso la mia confessione.”

“Ed è una bellissima canzone.”

“Grazie! Mi fa piacere.”

“Mi ricorda il vostro primo album – ha tutta l'energia prorompente di quel disco – ma allo stesso tempo lascia intendere che questa band abbia molto altro da dire.”

“Beh grazie, significa davvero tanto. Abbiamo lavorato davvero sodo per produrre questo piccolo frutto della nostra passione.”

Un punto a favore di quest'album era che a Stiles era stato chiesto di Derek solo una volta. (“Come si è evoluto il vostro processo creativo durante gli ultimi due album senza Derek Hale?”) Allison aveva fatto sì che qualsiasi domanda riguardante Derek venisse vietata, grazie al Cielo, ma Stiles poteva ancora vedere quanto tutti fossero fortemente desiderosi di forzare Derek all'interno del discorso, anche quando non lo riguardava. Dalle irrefrenabili fangirls e fanboys ai disinformati editorialisti d'arte, tutti volevano sapere.

**

Dopo l'intervista, il resto della band fece capolino nella green room in cerca di libagioni. I tecnici e i roadies[2] erano sparsi per tutto locale – qualcuno sistemando l'impianto acustico, alcuni disponendo il merchandising, altri recuperando il tempo perduto con gli amici del posto. Stiles era abituato a tutto questo solo perché erano alla 20esima tappa del tour. Ormai era tutta roba vecchia. Scott stava attentamente accatastando cose su un Isaac addormentato, mentre Erica lo filmava con il suo cellulare. (Sono le piccole cose che rendono la vita in tour sopportabile. Piccole cose come Instagram e Vine.) Lydia stava ispezionando i sandwich posizionati nella zona apposita, prese quello che più le piaceva prima di dirigersi sul palco ad esaminare la propria attrezzatura.

Se si aspettavano che Stiles prendesse un soundcheck seriamente, lui aveva bisogno di alcool[3]. “Boyd, amico, fratello.”

“Allison ha detto di no.”

“Ma non sai nemmeno cosa stavo per chieder-”

“Allison ha detto di no. Allison ha detto acqua e sonnellino.”

“Voi ragazzi siete in combutta e la cosa non mi piace. I peggiori manager e tour manager di sempre.”

“In che città siamo?” chiese Boyd, incrociando le braccia sul suo petto imponente.

“In realtà sarebbe di tua competenza saperlo.”

“Stilinski.”

“Siamo ad… Atlanta?”

“Tre mesi fa, sì.”

“Um… Charlotte?”

“Siamo a Baltimora. Allison vuole che tu sia abbastanza sobrio da sapere dove siamo.”

“Ma tutti questi posti cominciano a sembrare uguali!”

Quando Boyd e Allison si coalizzavano contro di lui era impossibile vincere, quindi Stiles ci rinunciò. “Acqua dunque?”

Boyd indicò le tavole imbandite dal catering e si avviò a sorvegliare le operazioni nell'auditorium.

**

“Buona sera, Baltimora,” Stiles soffiò nel microfono. La folla impazzì. “Come ci sentiamo stasera?” Ancora più forte. “Siete tutti pronti per questo rock show movimentato che abbiamo preparato per voi?” Assordante. “Non so se siete pronti. Scott, secondo te sono pronti?”

“Non lo so amico.”

“Lydia? Com'è la folla stasera?”

“Ehhh”, disse lei, roteando la sua bacchetta in una mano. “Ne ho visto di più pazzesche.”

“Isaac?”

“Credo che abbiano del potenziale.”

“Beh, vediamo. Vediamo, vediamo... che ne dite di farli riscaldare un po'?”

Lydia iniziò a tenere il ritmo. Pedale, rullante, pedale, rullante... Isaac diede il via ad una ritmata linea di basso, mentre Scott cominciò a battere le mani sopra la testa...

Il pubblico gli andò dietro, battendo le mani appresso a Scott e Lydia, acclamando, saltando.

“Intonate tutti con me,” disse Stiles, e il pubblico sapeva già cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. “Thunder and lightning, fire and smoke…”

Con la folla così in delirio, con il ritmo fermo ma sempre più incalzante di Lydia, con la linea di basso di Isaac che diventava sempre più discontinua, avevano tra le mani le fondamenta di un fantastico concerto. E quando Scott smise di saltare battendo le mani per iniziare a suonare... quella sarebbe stata una notte che quei ragazzi non avrebbero mai dimenticato. Il pubblico stava già cantando il primo verso in un coro di voci unificate, e Stiles pensò che tutto questo era la ragione per cui faceva ciò che faceva.

“Scott, credo che l'abbiano già sentita prima,” Stiles disse con tono di falso sospetto e una risata, prima di iniziare a cantare.

**

Quello di Baltimora si era rivelato un fantastico concerto. Scott non riusciva a decidere se era stato migliore di quello di Toronto ma poi si decise che lo era. “Voglio dire, non c'è dubbio sul fatto che potremmo ritornare nel Maryland. In Canada, piuttosto...” lanciò un'occhiata a Stiles.

“Hey. Mi è permesso di ritornare in Canada, lo sappiamo tutti. Hanno deciso di non farmi causa alla fine.”

“A proposito di questo, non c'è di che,” disse Allison, passando una birra a Stiles. “E prego anche per la birra.” Sorrise con quell'espressione che suggeriva a Stiles quanto fosse stato bravo e avesse fatto un concerto fenomenale. Per quanto Stiles affermasse che la vita da giovane rock star non lo aveva reso un bambino immaturo, lui _era_ una sorta di bambino immaturo e l'approvazione da parte di Allison era per lui la cosa più importante.

Erano già nuovamente in viaggio, diretti verso New York dove avrebbero suonato a Madison fottutissima Square figliadiputtana Garden. Avevano interviste e incontri con la casa discografica e ogni genere di seccatura riguardante il lato economico delle cose. Il che era perlopiù competenza di Allison. Al contrario, per la band tutto questo significava generalmente trascorrere intere notti in hotel. Dolci, dolcissime notti in hotel. La possibilità di farsi scopare con un po' di privacy. L'occasione di dormire su una superficie che non stesse sfrecciando lungo autostrade deserte. Una realtà di docce pulite e la promessa di aria condizionata funzionante.

“Sono orgogliosa di te, lo sai?” Allison disse dolcemente mentre tutti gli altri erano coinvolti in rumorose conversazioni.

“Perché?”

Lei mandò giù in un solo sorso ciò che restava della sua bottiglia di birra e l'appoggiò producendo un tintinnio. “Semplicemente lo sono.”

Stiles le sorrise e lei gli sorrise di rimando. “Grazie.”

Avrebbe potuto essere fiera per tante ragioni quante erano quelle che avrebbero potuto farla vergognare, ma stanotte, dopo un buon concerto, a metà del tour, lei stava sorridendo. Il che indicava quanto la situazione fosse largamente migliore di quella verificatasi a questo punto del tour precedente, periodo in cui invece avrebbe urlato. Stiles finì la sua birra, la baciò sulla guancia e offrì a tutti la buonanotte. Alla fine, si impossessò del lettino di mezzo di Scott come ricompensa.

**

3 Agosto  
New York City

Nel momento in cui arrivarono sul posto in macchine noleggiate per loro dalla casa discografica, Madison Square Garden era già andato sold-out . I bus erano stati puliti e ben sistemati, mentre il circo ambulante aveva messo radici per alcuni dei giorni successivi.

“Tutto esaurito,” sussurrò Scott mentre ammirava l'ingresso.

“Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che una piccola punk band da Beacon Hills avrebbe fatto tutto esaurito al Garden, huh?” disse Stiles. Scott gli sorrise e gli colpì la spalla con la sua.

Questo non era mai stato il suo sogno, non proprio. Scott sarebbe stato ugualmente contento di diventare veterinario o medico o astronauta. E avrebbe potuto esserlo. Non molte persone l'avevano saputo tempo addietro, e in proporzione un numero persino inferiore di persone ne era al corrente ora. Il gruppo di persone che conoscevano realmente Scott McCall era cresciuto drasticamente, e per un motivo. Scott probabilmente non si era mai visto destinato alla fama, ma Stiles aveva sempre visto in lui quella scintilla. Aveva spesso affermato che non esistesse sulla Terra un fan di Scott McCall migliore e più accanito di lui, e mai una volta aveva scherzato.

Al contrario, Stiles aveva sempre voluto tutto questo. Non aveva messo su una band giusto per il gusto di farlo. Aveva raccolto il suo gruppo variegato di amici e insieme avevano creato questa cosa e Stiles mai una volta aveva pensato che tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto loro. Anche quando gli altri avevano dibattuto sull'idea di lasciare il gruppo e tornare a studiare, Stiles aveva creduto fermamente anche da parte loro nel destino di questa battaglia. Beh, non di fare il tutto esaurito a Madison Square Garden. Ma la parte della band di successo, quella sì.

Lydia tra tutti aveva voluto gettarvisi a capofitto. E anche Derek aveva voluto tutto questo... e poi improvvisamente lo aveva buttato via. Isaac era generalmente più felice stando lontano dalla luce dei riflettori, armeggiando con la sua chitarra, gli amplificatori e cose simili, ma amava lavorare nella musica e averci a che fare tutto il tempo. Stiles non era sicuro riguardo ad Allison, ma lei era una leader nata e per natura una donna in stile puramente rock and roll. Stiles era convinto che le sue uniche possibilità di carriera fossero la presidenza o l'essere una domatrice di rock band. Fortunatamente per loro e sfortunatamente per il Paese, era tutta loro. Era a lei che gli Smokes for Harris dovevano la loro eterna gratitudine.

E fu sempre lei che lanciò un giornale contro la finestra prima che Scott e Stiles potessero uscire dal locale. Scott diede un'occhiata veloce al volume di pagine stampate che stava già sbavando a contatto con le goccioline d'acqua sul vetro sul quale si era schiantato.

“Nel mare di artisti top, celebrità e personalità d'élite di New York blah blah blaaaah. Oh. Derek Hale, ex-bassista della band dal disco di platino Smokes for Harris, è stato avvistato all'apertura della galleria sbavatuuuuuura sbavatura sbavatura, leggi di più a pagina C8” Scott lesse a voce alta.

“Merda.”

“E ci risiamo...” mormorò Lydia all'altro fianco di Stiles mentre spingeva contro la porta per aprirla.

Allison strattonò la porta, spinse Scott davanti a sé e guardò Stiles in modo severo.

“Non farlo.”

“Non fare cosa?” chiese lui, sperando che la sua voce uscisse piatta e impassibile tanto da rispecchiare il suo stato d'animo attuale. Oh, il vuoto sotto i suoi piedi era in procinto di risucchiarlo per intero...

“Non fare niente. Non rintracciarlo. Non fare nessuna dannatissima mossa. Non ubriacarti, non dare a questa cosa più importanza di quanta ne abbia realmente. Ti voglio con la mente sgombra stasera. Questo non è il Lucky Horseshoe nel centro di Beacon Hills, questa è Madison Square Garden.”

“Ma non abbiamo mai suonato al Lucky Horseshoe,” fece notare svogliatamente Stiles. Si sentiva inondare dai sentimenti mentre veniva scortato nell'aria di backstage.

“Non è questo il punto.”

“Allora perché mi hai detto che era stato avvistato in città?” chiese con voce esitante.

“Perché sapevo che l'avresti scoperto in ogni caso.”

Probabilmente aveva ragione. Amici in comune gli avrebbero probabilmente scritto. I fan gli avrebbero probabilmente twittato senza sosta a riguardo. Fortunatamente non c'era stata una foto allegata all'articolo. Fortunatamente non aveva visto l'intero articolo.

“Non mi interessa se è qui.” Bugia. “Non è che possa essere tra il pubblico.”

Stiles si tenne di proposito impegnato dal quel momento fino al sound check. Riaccordò la sua chitarra. Aiutò persino i tecnici del suono a sistemare i cavi. Non aiutava a sistemare un impianto acustico dai tempi del primo tour, ma oggi era estremamente interessato a tutto questo. Disposizioni e monitor e altra roba. Molto importante. I diffusori acustici erano la parte migliore.

Non avrebbe pensato all'essere nella stessa città di Derek. Non si sarebbe chiesto se Derek fosse presente. Non avrebbe immaginato di vederlo nel backstage. Era solo nervoso per il luogo del concerto.

Un osservatore casuale probabilmente avrebbe ritenuto strano che un ex-bassista venisse citato in un giornale nella sezione cultura. E avrebbe avuto ragione. Ma Derek Hale era più di un semplice ex-bassista. Era stato il cuore pulsante della band, ovviamente. Alto, moro, muscoloso, riflessivo, misterioso, dolce quanto un gattino durante le interviste, a torso nudo sul palco... Era tra l'altro uno dei più grandi bassisti viventi. E nemmeno un cattivo scrittore. Derek aveva un orecchio per la musica che in assoluto non aveva precedenti. Poteva scrivere i testi e comporre la melodia quasi simultaneamente, talvolta. Capiva la lingua inglese e la poesia e la progressione delle note e il ritmo meglio di chiunque altro con cui Stiles avesse lavorato. E tutto ciò era ben risaputo. La sua uscita dalla band era stata uno shock, il suo rifiuto di iniziare una carriera da solista o con un'altra band era stato un oltraggio e il suo ritiro definitivo dal mondo della musica era stata un assoluta farsa. Rolling Stone aveva pubblicato un articolo da copertina intitolato “Hale stacca la spina al futuro del rock”. Era stato drammatico, sì, e l'articolo aveva incluso un inserto in cui professionisti del campo musicale (produttori, ingegneri, discografici, altri bassisti, etc.) elencavano le ragioni per cui Derek Hale avrebbe dovuto rivedere l'idea dell'abbandono.

Inutile dire quanto quei giorni fossero stati estremamente bui per tutti loro e quanto i media fossero stati implacabilmente negativi riguardo il loro futuro. Loro avevano semplicemente voluto che la gente avesse continuato a credere in loro, che avesse sofferto con loro. Avevano perso più del loro bassista, avevano perso uno dei loro migliori amici. E nel caso di Stiles, il suo...

“Respiri profondi, Stilinski,” gli gridò Lydia dalla sua postazione. “Non iperventilare sino a dopo il sound check.”

Sound check, giusto.

Madison Square Garden, vuoto e cavernoso. Pronto ad essere gremito di fan urlanti. I box della stampa assicurati per traboccare di reporters. Ospiti d'onore con nominativi falsi per la loro sicurezza. Stiles non ci aveva mai suonato prima di allora, ma era stato uno di quegli ospiti VIP (ad un concerto di Lady Gaga) nella pausa tra il tour americano e quello europeo per promuovere Tempest. Derek gli aveva afferrato la mano e lo aveva trascinato in mezzo alla buia folla in agitazione, mentre l'allora capo della sicurezza Boyd veniva distratto da qualcuno che cercava di provarci con Lydia.

Madison Square Garden. Sold out. Un mare di milioni e milioni e milioni di persone, sudanti e cantanti, con le mani in alto... e Stiles si sarebbe concentrato esclusivamente sull'ipotetica presenza di una persona e sui fantasmi di due ragazzi che scopavano nel cubicolo del bagno. Derek Hale. Ancora influente come una volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di traduzione:**  
>  [1]“Green room”: stanza dietro le quinte di un teatro o uno stadio  
> [2]“Roadies”: tecnici del suono  
> [3]“Hair of the dog”: bevanda alcolica che si dice curi la sbornia.  
>  
> 
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  _Play Crack the Sky_ è una canzone dei Brand New. (E dovreste decisamente ascoltarla giusto per acculturarvi.)  
>  _For Baltimore_ è una canzone degli All Time Low. (In questo capitolo viene usata esclusivamente per la parola/città di Baltimora e il fatto che è il titolo di una canzone di un genere particolare... ho ho ho, prevedo un certo andamento.)


	3. New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letteralmente "New York, ti amo ma mi stai buttando giù", è una canzone degli LCD Soundsystem.

4 Agosto

Stiles stava sudando in un vicolo. Inspirando profondamente l'umida, pungente aria di New York City. Le sirene, risuonando dai megafoni, si fondevano assieme in un lamento che perforava l'aria, ancor più accentuato dal ronzare dei neon. Questa città gli dava la nausea. Dio, era così caldo qui. Così rumoroso, così caotico, così immenso.

Nella sua tasca il cellulare non aveva smesso di vibrare dal momento in cui avevano realizzato che se ne era andato. Con mani tremanti fece un tiro dalla sua sigaretta.

Era via da un'ora ormai.

Madison Square Garden. Che onore. Che orrore. Stiles ricordava a malapena lo show in sé. Era andato bene? Sperava di sì. Gli sarebbe piaciuto tornarci un giorno. Secondo la sua esperienza, la paura da palcoscenico non toccava lo stesso locale due volte.

Almeno non era andato in panico fino a dopo l'evento. Era stata un'esperienza extracorporea, fino al momento in cui, dopo il bis, improvvisamente si era ritrovato a correre giù dal palco e tutto aveva iniziato a crollargli addosso.

Sirene, luci intermittenti, passi sul pavimento, e improvvisamente Allison.

“Dio, non ti... non farlo mai...” ansimò lei. Gli strappò la sigaretta dalle mani e lo attirò a sé in un energico abbraccio. “Non ti permettere mai più di scappare e stare seduto in un vicolo per un'ora, non farlo più...”

“Dovrò farti revocare i diritti su Trova Il Mio iPhone.”

“Pensavo fossi morto, non scherzare con me, cazzo.” Si percepiva della finta rabbia trasudare da quelle parole, ma Stiles la conosceva troppo bene.

Allison trascinò Stiles per il gomito fino alla macchina della polizia che li aspettava. Solo una. Stiles riconobbe il poliziotto, in quanto uno di quelli assegnati al controllo della folla quella stessa notte.

“Com'è andata?” chiese Stiles, una volta che si trovarono a camminare lungo l'atrio dell'hotel.

“È andata a meraviglia.”

“Dove sono gli altri?”

“In giro.”

Stiles sospirò e si appoggiò alla parete dell'ascensore. “Mi dispiace.”

“Sei fatto di qualcosa?”

“No.”

Gli occhi di Allison scavarono nei suoi, cercando... cercando... Nessun risultato di ricerca. “Okay,” disse, esternando la sua stanchezza. L'ascensore risuonò un paio di volte e le porte si aprirono. Allison gli passò la chiave senza fiatare e lui si avviò verso la sua stanza. “Riposati.”

“Senti, Al, è stato un... allarme verde[1].” Lei annuì. “Non c'è altro, promesso.”

“La prossima volta avvisami.”

“Lo farò.”

“Non voglio affrontare un'altra catastrofe come quella del Gladiator Summer Tour del 2015, Stiles.”

“Nemmeno io,” disse Stiles a bassa voce.

“Non riuscirei a coprirti di nuovo. Non lo farei.”

“Allison, lo so.”

La ruga formatasi per la rabbia tra le sue sopracciglia  si distese, e il suo sguardo si ammorbidì. “Ne parleremo domani mattina.” Poggiò un palmo freddo sulla guancia di Stiles e giusto prima che la situazione si facesse troppo melensa la ritrasse e gli diede uno schiaffo sulla nuca.

“Sei ancora fiera di me?” le gridò Stiles mentre lei si allontanava.

“Si!”

L'interno della sua stanza d'albergo assomigliava a qualsiasi altra stanza d'albergo nella quale avesse dormito, e ciò era più confortante di qualsiasi altra cosa. Calciò via le scarpe verso la porta e si spogliò sulla via del bagno. Avrebbe voluto semplicemente smettere di sudare. Avrebbe voluto che il suo battito cardiaco rallentasse.

Gli sembrava che la performance di stanotte fosse accaduta anni prima. Era un ricordo già accuratamente ripiegato insieme agli altri momenti di panico – la prima volta che avevano suonato al Palladium, ogni singola notte del tour asiatico, il primo giorno in studio di registrazione senza di lui... Così poco rock and roll. Ma non era più successo da tanto. Giusto una insignificante ricaduta.

Lo Stiles post-doccia era molto più contento dello Stiles pre-doccia. Nudo tra le lenzuola, la pelle fresca e i capelli che gli sgocciolavano sul collo. Il suo telefono gli diceva che erano quasi le tre del mattino e che aveva ventisei chiamate perse e sessantasette messaggi non letti. L'ultimo era di Scott e diceva semplicemente: “Abbiamo spaccato stasera, fratello. Ci vediamo domani”. Ce n'era uno di Lydia con solo una foto di Isaac con una drag queen sulle ginocchia.

Pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto essere con loro, mentre cancellava tutti gli inevitabili messaggi “Derek è a New York” che aveva saputo sarebbero arrivati.

**

“Lo sai quanto c'è voluto per riaprire questo posto?” chiese Scott, sollevando lo sguardo verso la loro destinazione con stupore. “Tipo, questo posto è un luogo storico, giusto? Ne sono successe così tante qui, così tanta musica e poesia e altra roba. E le persone ancora ci vivono e continuano a cercare di rinnovarlo, ma è rimasto chiuso per secoli. Tutto ciò è davvero grandioso!”

L'Hotel Chelsea. Il Chelsea Hotel. A quanto pareva Scott era molto preso.

“Sembra infestato,” disse Isaac come se fosse una bella cosa.

“Lo è! Deve esserlo!” esclamò Scott. “Ma tipo, Leonard Cohen, Allen Ginsberg, Bob Dylan, Janis Joplin, Iggy Pop…”

“Questo è il posto più triste che abbia mai visto,” commentò Lydia, mentre Scott continuava a blaterare nomi.

“Già,” concordò Stiles. “Bel posto per un servizio fotografico, però.”

“Già.”

**

Ripresa numero 5...

“Salve gente! Sono la vostra presentatrice Marin Morrell e state guardando The Daily Drone su MTV. Qui con noi in studio oggi abbiamo i fantastici componenti degli Smokes for Harris!”

Via agli applausi del pubblico in studio. Il produttore scosse la testa, disse qualcosa nel microfono del suo apparato di comunicazione e ordinò di tagliare.

Ripresa numero 6…

**

“Un grosso ringraziamento agli Smokes for Harris per averci tenuto compagnia questo pomeriggio. È stato davvero un piacere avervi di nuovo nel programma.”

“Grazie amico, è sempre bello passare da queste parti,” disse Stiles, ignorando il modo in cui le orecchie gli sudassero sotto le cuffie stereo.

“Hey, se qualcuno di voi dovesse finire per stabilirsi a New York consideratevi assunti come co-presentatori. E sono serio.”

“Se dovesse succedere te ne pentiresti,” disse profeticamente Isaac, iniziando contemporaneamente a suonare il motivo de Lo Squalo con il suo basso acustico.

“Beh, prima che la band ci mangi vivi, hanno concesso di chiudere l'ora salutandoci in stile con una performance acustica di _Beacon_ dal loro nuovo album _Fingerprints_ , che tra parentesi è incredibile e dovete procurarvelo se non lo avete già.”

“Già, scaricatevelo o usate metodi simili. Non lo diremo a nessuno.”

“L'avete sentito, gente. Comunque, eccoli. Alla prossima, ragazzi!”

**  
“Si, è ehm... S-T-I-L-I-N-S-K-I… Stilinski, si… Nome? S-T-I-L-E-S… Ehm, lo consideri un nome d'arte...” Il reporter all'altro capo del telefono stava borbottando qualcosa tra sé mentre scriveva. Stiles si strofinò gli occhi e frenò uno sbadiglio. “Perché non ho scelto qualcosa di più figo? Perché non ho scelto il mio nome appositamente per una rock band, è sempre stato il mio soprannome... Okay, va bene, ora delle domande...”

Al tavolo da conferenza accanto a lui, anche Scott stava rispondendo ad un'infinità di domande banali. Lydia se ne era tirata fuori prima, dichiarando che a nessuno comunque interessava davvero della batterista. Cosa non vera nel suo caso, ma Allison lo aveva permesso ugualmente. Isaac odiava le interviste al telefono e si rifiutava di farle, quindi stava probabilmente sonnecchiando nella sua stanza d'albergo.

Finendo la – grazie a Cielo – breve intervista, Stiles sarebbe ufficialmente arrivato al termine della giornata di conferenze. In fin dei conti, i giorni di riposo dal tour erano sopravvalutati.

**

“Che è successo la notte scorsa?” chiese Lydia, la sua voce abbastanza alta da essere sentita anche sopra la musica a tutto volume.

“Non mi avete ancora raccontato della drag queen di Isaac,” controbatté Stiles.

“Stiles, sei scomparso dal locale e ad Allison è quasi venuto un colpo al cuore. Prima tu.”

Una volta, ad Albuquerque, Scott non si era presentato in tempo all'incontro al bus. Nel caso di Scott, lui aveva semplicemente fatto colazione con qualche ragazza di cui si era innamorato dopo lo show. A parte la differenza di contesto, sulla base di quell'episodio Stiles poteva dedurre cosa fosse successo la notte prima.

Stiles lasciò crollare la testa sul bancone con un colpo e sollevò lo sguardo verso Lydia in un espressione corrucciata. “Non lo so, Lyds, è stato solo... il solito.”

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio e attese un'ulteriore spiegazione.

“Tipo un qualche improvviso crollo di adrenalina misto ad un attacco d'ansia trattenuto per troppo tempo. Reazione legata puramente all'idea del locale in cui suonavamo...”

Lei rilassò il sopracciglio con un sospiro e diede a Stiles uno sguardo empatico.

“Dove sei stato?"

“Un qualche vicolo, non so precisamente. Ho preso a correre. Non era molto lontano dal Garden. Allison mi ha trovato, mi ha strigliato e mi ha messo a letto.”

“Ci siamo spaventati, volevamo andare con lei mi ha ci ha detto di uscire.”

“E sono sicuro che abbiate avuto una nottata di gran lunga migliore della mia grazie a lei.”

“Ero preoccupata. Credo. Solo... non succedeva da un po'.”

“Nah, abbiamo suonato in un sacco di locali in questo Paese. È difficile trovarne un altro che mi spaventi. Chi lo sa, forse mi sono vaccinato la scorsa notte. Non riesco a pensare a niente di più spaventoso di quello.”

“Io si.”

“Tienilo per te.”

Lydia rise e si allungò per passare una mano tra i capelli di Stiles. “Mi piacerebbe che uno qualsiasi di noi avesse il potere speciale di trattenerti dal correre via.”

“Nessuno può, sono uno spirito libero e indomabile.”

"Trovo intelligente il modo in cui hai completamente rimosso il nostro primo tour.”

“Hey! Non l'ho--”

“Ragazzi, un tizio ha appena baciato Isaac e voi due dovreste assolutamente bere di più!” gridò Scott, braccia improvvisamente gettate attorno alle spalle di entrambi.

“Eri tu quel tizio?” chiese Lydia.

“Fammi avere un paio di shottini e vedremo, Martin!”

Quando Lydia rideva, tutto il suo viso si illuminava. Tornava di colpo ad essere la diciassettenne che era solita fumare erba nel garage dei genitori dopo le prove della band e che rideva di tutto. Non la sostenuta icona della moda che era diventata, non l'altezzosa iniziatrice di stili... semplicemente Lydia Martin. Stiles la esaminò mentre fingeva di discutere con Scott riguardo al fatto che lei volesse o meno vederlo baciare Isaac, e lui non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che l'avesse vista così... raggiante. Guardare due dei suoi migliori amici così, come se fossero persone normali, studenti del college in un pub del campus o qualcosa di simile, lo faceva sentire bene. O forse era solo la birra.

Afferrò Scott e gli baciò la guancia, poi afferrò Lydia e baciò anche la sua. “Niente più litigi! Beviamo ancora. Dov'è Isaac?”

“OH, l'ho totalmente mollato,” disse Scott con un sorriso subdolo. “Può cavarsela da solo.”

“Ci serve per fare un brindisi, vai a cercarlo.”

**  
Era la sua mossa caratteristica. La fissa per il cubicolo del bagno, s'intende. E questo tizio era... minuto ed effeminato, e aveva la sua dannatissima bocca su di lui. A quanto pareva era un attore. Un futuro attore? Studente nel campo? Qualcosa di simile? Voleva andare a Broadway... ma non era dopotutto quello che volevano tutti? Stiles stava avendo difficoltà a tenere allineati i pianeti della propria esistenza. Tutto si appannava e si schiariva e si appannava e si distorceva...

Era anche flessibile, il ragazzo. Il suo petto era schiacciato contro la parete mentre Stiles era pressato contro di lui, muovendosi contro di lui. Inclinò la sua testa indietro e gemette dritto nella bocca di Stiles. Lingua su lingua, sudore su sudore, Stiles voleva fargliene provare tutte le conseguenze la mattina successiva. Lividi sui fianchi, graffi sulle costole, succhiotti sul collo e sulle spalle...

E quanto fu tutto finito, Stiles pensò a come non ricordava nemmeno cosa avrebbe dovuto fare dopo.

“Mi ripeteresti il tuo nome?” chiese il ragazzo, ancora respirando pesantemente.

“Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**
> 
>  
> 
> [1] DEFCON: ( o DEFense readiness CONdition, in italiano "condizione di prontezza difensiva") indica la descrizione dello stato di allarme utilizzata dalle forze armate degli Stati Uniti. Il livello 4 indica appunto l'Allarme Verde, ossia una condizione di pace in cui non ci sono minacce imminenti ma le misure di sicurezza sono molto attive. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [1] DEFCON 4: la parola DEFCON ( o DEFense readiness CONdition, in italiano "condizione di prontezza difensiva") indica la descrizione dello stato di allarme utilizzata dalle forze armate degli Stati Uniti. Il livello 4 indica appunto l'Allarme Verde, ossia una condizione di pace in cui non ci sono minacce imminenti ma le misure di sicurezza sono molto attive.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note dell'autrice:**
> 
>  _New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down_ è ~~il titolo molto lungo di~~ una canzone degli LCD Soundsystem.


	4. Timberwolves at New Jersey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Timberwolves at New Jersey_ , letteralmente "Lupi grigi nel New Jersey", è una canzone dei Taking Back Sunday.

6 Agosto  
Atlantic City

Stiles sedeva sul bus con Erica, scegliendo note a caso sulla sua chitarra mentre lei si scervellava china sulla sua piccola tastiera portatile. Due ore al sound check e Stiles non aveva nessun interesse a lasciare il bus. Erano stati in tour per quasi esattamente un mese ormai, e mancava meno di un mese alla fine. E lo aveva visto.

Da lontano, ma comunque lo aveva visto.

Forse.

Per la prima volta in due anni... a patto che quell'alto, moro flash di persona fosse stato davvero lui. Avrebbe anche potuto non esserlo. Stiles era rimasto accucciato nel salottino sul retro del bus, le finestre oscurate così da poter guardare la città che si faceva sempre più piccola mentre attraversavano il confine del Jersey. O, per come erano andate realmente le cose, così da poter guardare il traffico formarsi dietro di loro mentre incedevano fuori dalla città. Proprio quando stava per rinunciarci e unirsi ai suoi compagni della band nella saletta anteriore, Forse-Derek aveva passeggiato fuori da un ristorante e si era infilato in un taxi che era lì appostato.

Che scherzo di cattivo gusto.

Stiles si era chiesto se fosse stato al concerto. Si era chiesto se avesse ascoltato il nuovo album. Si era chiesto come si fosse sentito in caso l'avesse ascoltato. Si era interrogato e contro-interrogato durante tutta la traversata della linea di confine dello stato, e ancora non riusciva a smettere di farsi domande.

Improvvisamente fu ricondotto al presente quando Erica cominciò a cantare, mentre lentamente pigiava i tasti esercitandosi nella canzone che stavano cercando di imparare. “Va bene, credo di esserci...” disse, dopo aver mormorato e strimpellato la stessa parte per più e più volte.

“E il verdetto è?”

“Stiamo entrambi sulla stessa melodia e improvvisiamo le armonie.”

“Mi causerai una sincope.”

“Allora tu stai sulla melodia e io improvviso le armonie. Voglio solo smettere di agonizzarci sopra.”

“Okay, va bene. Confido nel fatto che la tua abilità di armonizzare sia migliore della mia.”

“Anche io.”

“Ah beh, grazie.”

Erica gli sorrise e suonò una o due battute di qualcosa di classico, come a mettere in mostra l'ampiezza e la profondità del suo prodigioso talento. “Pronto a provarla?”

Stiles amava cantare con Erica. La sua voce roca in stile jazz si fondeva con la sua in una maniera tanto perfetta da risuonargli in petto. Era la sensazione di armonia, magia, compatibilità musicale... Avevano scherzato per tutto il tour sul fatto che, se fossero cresciuti insieme, avrebbero conquistato i primi posti nelle classifiche soft pop e nei cuori della nazione in stile  _Captain and Tennille_. (“E poi sareste tragicamente passati di moda e sareste stati ridicolizzati per il resto della vostra vita,” aveva detto Lydia con un pizzico di ostilità.)

“Sissignora.”

**  
“Hey Jersey! Ragazzi, siete fantastici stasera,” Stiles informò il pubblico. “Avete portato la band allo stremo, quindi ora si concederanno un attimo di respiro. Mentre loro si riprendono, noi faremo qualcosa di nuovo stanotte. Che ne dite dei nostri buoni amici Royals?” Stiles aspettò un secondo prima di sentire un boato incontenibile levarsi dalla folla. “Lo penso anche io, gente. Che ne direste se invitassi la dolce Erica Reyes qui fuori a cantare un breve brano con me?”

Lei apparve sul palco, accompagnata dall'assordante reazione del pubblico, e si diresse al pianoforte che era stato già trascinato sul palco.

“Siamo innamorati di questa canzone, s'intitola Vienna[1], è di Billy Joel e speriamo che vi piaccia ciò che ne abbiamo fatto.”

La folla mostrò il suo apprezzamento e quello fu un modo perfetto per cominciare l'ultima metà del programma. Poteva sentirli tutti sotto la sua pelle. Si sentiva vicino ad ognuno di quei visi sfocati e deformati nell'ondeggiante mare di corpi. Notti come quella portavano Stiles a desiderare di essere un cantante migliore, un chitarrista migliore, un miglior frontman. Per loro. Per le persone che conoscevano tutte le parole di tutte le loro canzoni. Quando uscirono nuovamente per il bis, professò il suo amore immortale per loro e stanotte il messaggio era davvero sentito.

Ma nonostante un fantastico show e l'immensa gratitudine per l'opportunità di fare un tour con i suoi amici più vecchi e qualcuno nuovo di zecca, Stiles non era in vena di festeggiare. Dal suo letto ascoltava le loro vivaci conversazioni nel salottino oltre la porta, mentre si concentrava sul movimento cullante del bus. Era in tour da così tanto tempo che la sua cuccetta non sembrava più così claustrofobica.

Sentì il rumore della porta tra il salottino e la zona notte aprirsi lentamente, seguito da quello di passi leggeri.

“Lo so che sei sveglio,” disse Lydia.

Stiles non rispose.

“Stai bene?”

Considerò l'idea di stare zitto per un secondo prima di sospirare abbastanza forte perché lei lo sentisse. “Sono solo stanco, Lyds.”

“Certo, lo siamo tutti... Ma voglio dire... Ricordo bene i barbecue degli Hale, proprio come te. Tutto quel Billy Joel, tutto il tempo, quella famiglia aveva una seria fissa per il jazz rock classico, il che è strano. E...”

Stiles aprì la tendina per guardare in basso verso di lei. Era poggiata al muro di lettini opposto, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia sfatta. Sembrava esausta. Triste, quasi. “In conclusione?”

“Lo so che ti manca.”

“Ma se ormai lo penso persino a mala pe--”

“E poi si fa vedere a New York mentre ci siamo anche noi, giusto?”

Stiles stava per dare una risposta sulla linea di pensiero della negazione precedente quando Lydia gli fece un piccolo semplice sorriso, decisamente speciale.

“Perché lo so, fidati. Ti capisco.”

Stiles allungò la mano verso il basso e lei la prese con una stretta gentile. “Già.”

“Tu ed Erica siete fantastici assieme, dovreste continuare a fare cover. Vienna e qualsiasi altra canzone vogliate.”

“Si? Ti è piaciuta?”

“L'ho adorata.”

“La band dovrebbe tornare sul palco alla fine, concedere il gran finale.”

“Certo.” Gli strinse la mano ancora una volta e poi la lasciò andare. “Riposa un po'.”

“Devi ancora raccontarmi della drag queen di Isaac,” le esclamò dietro, mentre lei si allontanava.

**

7 Agosto  
Philadelphia

Quando Stiles si svegliò, Scott stava giocando ai videogiochi nel salotto. Erano parcheggiati fuori dal locale e il sole stava appena sorgendo. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto quanti tempi morti avrebbe comportato una turnè, si sarebbe scelto un hobby. Intagliare il legno magari.

“Buongiono, amico,” Stiles disse mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano affianco a lui.

“Hey, amico, come ti senti?”

Stiles emise un suono gutturale vagamente positivo e Scott lo accettò annuendo.

“Tu?” chiese Stiles.

Scott mugugnò a sua volta in modo simile.

Stiles si sistemò sul divano e si crogiolò nella confortante vicinanza di Scott. Era una scena che si ripeteva ogni anno della loro vita sin dalla loro infanzia. E anche se Scott minacciava sempre di prendersi una vacanza da Stiles quando fossero tornati a casa dal tour, lui sapeva che probabilmente il terzo giorno si sarebbe svegliato al pesante bussare sulla sua porta da parte di uno Scott in cerca di attenzioni. Sorrise al solo pensiero. Lydia di solito si ritirava per delle avventure in solitaria. L'aveva vista cercare dei biglietti aerei per le Hawaii in diverse occasioni. Tornava sempre con una valigia piena zeppa di cose di cattivo gusto che le ricordavano la sua piccola famiglia girovaga. Isaac volava verso casa a Chicago per passare lì del tempo con gli amici e la famiglia e loro ne sentivano sempre la mancanza, e anche lui a sua volta sentiva la loro, finendo per dormire sui loro divani per settimane.

Era difficile per natura andare avanti senza di loro.

Ma per la prima volta da quando avevano lasciato Beacon Hills, Stiles agognava di tornare a casa per più tempo di quanto prevedesse una semplice sosta del tour. Voleva girare sulla sua vecchia jeep, portare cibo da asporto a suo padre alla stazione di polizia e dormire nella sua vecchia stanza. Avrebbero suonato a Beacon Hills, come facevano sempre, per la terzultima tappa del tour. Avrebbero avuto qualche giorno di pausa per trascorrere del tempo con le loro famiglie, poi avrebbero suonato a Fresno e in seguito finito il tour a LA. Dopo lo spettacolo di chiusura, si sarebbero ubriacati pesantemente e avrebbero festeggiato con i loro cosiddetti amici, le cose sarebbero andare avanti per ore fino alle prime luci del mattino seguente e poi tutto sarebbe finito, perché in fin dei conti sarebbe comunque dovuto finire. Dovevano sempre tornare all'assordante silenzio delle loro case, alla fine. Dovevano sempre affrontare la realtà di frigo e dispense vuoti, di mensole impolverate e vestiti stantii negli armadi.

“Sto pensando di comprare casa a Beacon Hills,” disse Stiles a Scott.

“Davvero?” chiese lui. “Perché?”

“Io ehm... potrei volermi prendere una pausa da LA. Dopo l'Europa. Rilassarmi, passare del tempo con mio padre, sai.”

“Non devi comprare casa per farlo, ma fai bene a fare qualcosa per te stesso.”

“Credo di no.”

Stiles non riusciva a confessare di volersi trasferire nuovamente. Costruire uno studio. Portare tutti a casa con lui. Semplificare le loro vite. Tornare alle origini. Amava il tour, amava stare con la band, amava la visibilità e l'attenzione e tutto quanto. Amava Los Angeles, persino. Ma a volte diventava davvero troppo.  
Scott continuava a giocare mentre Stiles lo osservava distrattamente. Dopo un po' Stiles realizzò che il resto della band e della crew erano spariti (a parte l'autista del pullman che dormiva beatamente) e volle uscire. Quando si alzò per vestirsi, Scott mise il gioco in pausa.

“Sto pensando di prendermi un cane quando torno a casa.”

“Si? Figo. Fallo.”

“Già... solo che non so chi potrebbe prendersene cura quando sarei in giro.”

“Portalo con te?”

“Non voglio un cane piccolo, voglio tipo... un cane di dimensioni considerevoli. Un grosso ammasso bavoso. Non esattamente a portata di bus.”

“No… per niente a portata di bus.”

Stiles conosceva Scott da abbastanza tempo per sapere che c'era altro che l'amico avrebbe voluto dire, eppure in quel momento riattivò il gioco. Stiles sapeva che quella conversazione era diventata imbarazzante troppo in fretta. E sapeva che quello era un atteggiamento insolito. Stiles lo sapeva.

E Stiles voleva capire se sarebbe potuto fuggire con il suo skateboard per girare attorno al locale e dimenticare tutto quello che sapeva.

**

Thrum, click click. Thrum, click click. Thrum, click click click click… Era così stanco. Thrum, click click. Era stato un tour lungo. E New York lo aveva definitivamente distrutto. Derek, l'attacco d'ansia, la stampa e gli affari. Era così nervoso. Thrum, click click.

Cercava di concentrarsi sul suono delle sue ruote sul cemento, il loro ronzio costante e le piccole sottili interruzioni quando le ruote incontravano le fughe del marciapiede. Boyd lo aveva mandato fuori dalla struttura il secondo in cui aveva visto il suo skateboard. Stiles si era vendicato non dicendogli che sarebbe uscito dal circondato per andare a fare un giro sulla sua tavola.

Thrum, click click. Ora che lo aveva convertito in sillabe parlate non riusciva davvero a toglierselo dalla testa. Thrumclickclick. Era teso, le sue mani tremavano e non aveva toccato drink da New York, aveva bisogno di una sigaretta, aveva visto Derek per prima volta in due anni e si sentiva preso in giro dall'intera esperienza, e thrumclickclick thrumclickclick… quasi come un battito cardiaco ma più veloce. Pensò a cosa ci sarebbe voluto per ricreare lo stesso suono con la batteria... un costante ma leggero rullare sul timpano subito seguito da due battiti su un charleston chiuso, forse. O magari l'orlo del rullante...

Stava cercando di aggiungere lo strato di una qualche melodia, quando scivolò su una pozzanghera finendo per ritrovarsi a terra sul proprio sedere, mentre il suo skate proseguiva lungo il marciapiede senza di lui.

“Fliglio di puttana,” imprecò Stiles.

**

Allison sollevò lo sguardo dal suo iPad quando Stiles zoppicò all'interno della green room. “Dove sei stato?” gli chiese. Era ovvio che quando Stiles non c'era non se ne sentisse la mancanza.

“Ho rotto il telefono.”

“Mi dispiace,” disse lei, con un tono che lasciava intendere che Stiles avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi da solo. “Mi è appena arrivata un'email dalla casa discografica. Vogliono che voi ragazzi facciate un piccolo tour intimo prima di partire per l'Europa.”

“Dio, perché?”

“Probabilmente perché questo tour sta facendo regolarmente il tutto esaurito. E poi con 'piccolo' intendo minuscolo. Un paio di notti ad LA, poi San Francisco, Sacramento, Chicago, Boston, New York e Austin. Tutto qui.”

“Tour in bus?”

"Aereo e hotel."

“E poi dritti in Europa?”

“Avrete una settimana nel mezzo.”

La band aveva fatto di peggio dopotutto. “Mi sta bene.”

**

8 Agosto.  
Pittsburgh

Avevano di nuovo suonato Vienna a Philadelphia, con la band che gli era venuta dietro in chiusura per un gigantesco finale in perfetto stile rock and roll, il quale aveva sfumato nella canzone successiva. Dopo lo show, mentre la crew aveva riempito i furgoni, Stiles e Scott avevano parlato con dei fans che avevano aspettato ai bus e molti di oro si erano complimentati per il piccolo esperimento della cover, chiedendogli se avessero intenzione di fare qualche altra canzone. Domanda a cui Stiles aveva risposto di sì.

Quando Stiles si era svegliato a Pittsburgh, la pagina Facebook degli Smokes for Harris e tutti i loro account Twitter erano stati sommersi di richieste di canzoni. Ed ecco perché Stiles, Erica e Scott stavano cercando di imparare una canzone di Jeff Buckley prima di un brevissimo sound check iniziale.

Avrebbero mantenuto la natura acustica proposta con Vienna e continuato la tradizione della composizione di parti esclusivamente strumentali non originariamente presenti nella canzone, in modo da arrangiarla in un duetto. Stiles doveva avere nostalgia dello studio più di quanto pensasse, perché riusciva a sentire la linfa vitale tornare a scorrergli dentro non appena strimpellavano e dibattevano e mettevano assieme i pezzi.

Quando Stiles canticchiò “Maybe I’m just too young to keep good love from going wrong,”[1] nel microfono davanti alla folla di migliaia di persone, intendeva davvero quelle parole, ma loro non l'avrebbero mai saputo. Sul bus era pronta una lista di canzoni, ma esisteva solo un'unica altra persona al mondo che avrebbe potuto interpretarne lo schema e dedurne il significato, ed era la stessa persona a cui Stiles stava in realtà dedicando la canzone. "Oh lover, you should have come over, it's not too late."[2]  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _Vienna_ è una canzone di Billy Joel.  
>  [2] “Forse sono troppo giovane per impedire ad una bella storia d'amore di andare male” e poi “Oh amore, saresti dovuta venire da me, non è troppo tardi” sono pezzi del testo di Lover, You Should Have Come Over, canzone di Jeff Buckley.


	5. Ohio is for lovers

9 Agosto  
Cleveland

“Ricordi quando pensavamo che andare in tour sarebbe stato tutto sesso, droga e alcool, feste nonstop e cose simili?” chiese Scott mentre cercava di allargare il nodo della cravatta. La costumista gli scacciò via la mano e lui mise il muso.

“Già,” rispose Stiles, digitando qualcosa sul suo cellulare mentre una ragazza tatuata gli sistemava il trucco.

“E poi siamo stati scritturati ed è stato fantastico e abbiamo guadagnato Allison ed Allison ci faceva andare a letto presto per tenere la voce a riposo e tutto il resto?”

Allison era al telefono non lontano da loro e lanciò a Scott un'occhiata fulminante per fargli capire che stesse ascoltando, Stiles rise.

“E ora le cose più eccitanti che facciamo tra uno show e l'altro sono i servizi fotografici, le interviste e annessi e connessi?” si indicò attorno indicando l'attuale ambientazione come per mostrare le prove di ciò che stava affermando.

“Mhm.”

“Do la colpa ad Allison.” Lui le indirizzò il suo sorriso più dolce mentre lei alzava gli occhi al cielo e si avviava fuori nell'atrio per parlare.

“Non ti ha mai fatto bere il Throat Coat[1], non hai ragione di lamentarti,” disse Stiles.

Scott si accigliò. “Quella roba ha un odore terribile.”

“È terribile.”

“Non è triste il fatto di dover prendere il nostro lavoro seriamente? Tipo che io sono molto deluso di come la mia carriera stia andando bene ma il mio cazzo non venga succhiato in ogni città!” lo schernì Lydia dalla sedia accanto a Stiles.

“Lydia, capiscimi!” esclamò Scott, fingendo ottusità.

“Ti capisco benissimo, fratello.”

“Lydia, sono sicuro che non sarebbe troppo difficile per te farti succhiare il cazzo in ogni città,” le assicurò Isaac.

“Chi dice che non lo faccia?”

Stiles adocchiò il giornalista prendere nota nell'angolo – scavando alla ricerca di colori, piccoli frammenti di personalità e chimica. Avrebbe scritto un brillante articolo contenente piccoli accenni di umanità. Probabilmente avrebbe reso noto che Lydia era distaccata e talvolta altezzosa, ma avrebbe evidenziato la sua grazia e pazienza. Avrebbe descritto Scott per il classico seduttore americano che era, mentre avrebbe fatto notare che talvolta poteva essere un po' distratto. Di solito alla gente non piaceva criticarlo, era quello adorabile, lui. Isaac sarebbe stato descritto come quieto ma affabile, avrebbe parlato di quanto fosse una new entry che si era integrata bene nonostante non fosse sempre stata lì. Il che, a suo credito, era vero. Ma a suo discredito, non avrebbe fatto cenno al fatto che in realtà era c'era sempre stato... Era stato il loro tecnico del basso sin dall'inizio.

E Stiles avrebbe avuto la stessa descrizione di sempre. Stiles era troppo accondiscendente con la stampa per ricevere delle critiche negative in alcun caso, quindi invece riceveva praticamente il trattamento da classica rock star. Parlavano un sacco della sua “aura di autocontrollo” e dei suoi abiti “troppo alla moda” o simili. Cose che chiunque conoscesse Stiles sapeva essere una massa di grandi stronzate. Ma lui l'avrebbe accettato.

La truccatrice gli disse di guardare in alto e tenere gli occhi aperti mentre gli passava un po' di matita lungo la linea delle ciglia, poi vennero tutti spediti dal fotografo.

**

Qundo la band aveva suonato il suo primo show a Cleveland nel 2012, erano andati in città con alcuni dei pezzi grossi dell'Alternative Press per un importante articolo. In quella fatidica notte, erano stati introdotti al Grog Shop (e al suo bar/sala giochi) che tutt'oggi era uno dei loro posti preferiti da visitare. Una volta che a Scott era stato detto che gente del calibro di Elliott Smith e Le Tigre avevano suonato lì, lui era partito completamente. E senza nemmeno il bisogno di discutere, tutti loro sapevano già dove avrebbero trascorso la notte. Allison era rimasta ad LA per qualche giornata di riunioni in modo da preparare tutto per l'Europa, lo show era andato decisamente bene, e loro avevano superato 25 notti del tour. Se lo meritavano.

“Non c'è niente in programma al Grog stanotte?” chiese Lydia una volta che si furono avviati fuori. Erica aveva deciso di stare in camera e riposare la voce, ma il resto dei Royales e diversi membri della crew erano con loro.

Scott consulltò il suo telefono. “Qualche band locale.”

Stiles non aveva intenzione di restare a lungo quindi non gli interessava affatto. I ragazzi dei Royales e Isaac stavano piazzando scommesse su chi dei ragazzi assenti dello staff avrebbe provato a portarsi a letto Erica. Stiles non gli disse che Boyd si era già portato avanti in quello, visto che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto saperlo in ogni caso. Stiles era incollato al suo telefono e non si infilò in nessuna delle conversazioni che gli nascevano intorno nel taxi van.

“Con chi stai messaggiando tutto il giorno?” chiese Scott, dandogli una gomitata sul fianco.

“Ruiz.”

“Oh.”

Argomento chiuso.

Scott riusciva ad essere un po' ipocrita qualche volta. Per qualcuno che era innamorato di una ragazza diversa ogni settimana, era piuttosto severo riguardo il sesso occasionale. Scott era un romantico nell'anima. Stelline negli occhi, grandi gesti romantici, petali di rose, un milione di progetti per un ideale fidanzamento... Ma Stiles non lo era. Stiles era più il tipo da avere amici sparsi per il paese con cui ridere durante del fantastico sesso.

E Ruiz, beh... Ruiz ne era il perfetto esemplare. Stiles aveva difficoltà a ricordare il suo nome di battesimo, ma lo aveva conosciuto quando faceva ancora il fotografo da quattro soldi per un sito web ormai defunto. Aveva continuato a lavorare sodo fino ad approdare ad una posizione di fotografo nella Associated Press, ed ora era in città giusto per una sosta tra due impegni. Era affascinante e coperto di tatuaggi, pacato, esperto e di mondo, una persona con cui era facile parlare. Era stato in tour con gli Smokes prima, quindi non è che Scott odiasse Ruiz. È solo che associava lui e gli altri suoi soliti alla sconsideratezza di Stiles. Fortuna che Stiles non sentiva la necessità di prestare attenzione alle preoccupazioni di Scott.

Quella notte Ruiz stava fotografando gli eventi al Grog e l'ultima band avrebbe chiuso a mezzanotte, il che era questione di poco tempo.

**

  
“Quindi come va l'intera... faccenda?” chiese Ruiz, nudo e disteso sul suo letto. Stiles sapeva che i suoi occhi erano chiusi anche se il suo cespuglio di ricci scuri gli copriva la maggior parte del viso. Stiles trattenne la pipa tra le labbra, la accese e inalò, ascoltando il leggero scoppiettio. Sentì il fumo accumularglisi nei polmoni ed esalò. “Shhh, sei della stampa. Smettila di ricordarmi che un membro della stampa ne è al corrente.”

“Sono solo un tizio che fa foto.” Allungò il braccio e avvolse la mano attorno al ginocchio flesso di Stiles.

“L'intera faccenda... l'intera faccenda...” Stiles riposò la testa sul muro dietro di lui e si allungò finò ad intrecciare le sue dita con quelle di Ruiz. “L'intera faccenda è a posto.”

“Quindi sei sobrio?”

“Al momento, nooo,” fece finta di biascicare Stiles.

“Sai cosa intendo.”

“Si, sono sobrio.”

Ruiz era stato lì per l'intera catastrofe del Gladiator Summer Tour. Sarebbe potuto essere una fonte di informazioni molto utile quando i servizi di stampa erano giunti a bussare facendo domande circa la cancellazione dell'ultima settimana del tour. Ma lui non aveva detto una parola. La notizia ufficiale diceva che Stiles era in cura per una corda vocale lacerata. Al giorno d'oggi, nessuno al di fuori del circo ambulante presente al tempo sapeva che Stiles era andato in overdose spedendo sé stesso in riabilitazione.

“Bene,” mormorò.

“Ti stai addormentando?” chiese Stiles mentre si allontanava dalla spalliera del letto per far scorrere la sua mano lungo il braccio di Ruiz e sul suo petto. “Perché è passato così tanto tempo da quando ci siamo visti...” Era chino su Ruiz ora, labbra vicine alle sue.

“Puttana vogliosa,” disse l'altro, portando una mano alla testa di Stiles.

“È impossibile trovare un cazzo come questo negli Stati Uniti, Ruiz. Devo averlo quando ne ho l'occasione.” Si mise a cavalcioni e si sfregò contro si lui.

“Ti sembra che mi servano le tue lusinghe?” chiese lui con voce roca e bassa.

Stiles sbirciò velocemente. “Per niente,” concordò. Tutto sembrava così lento e iperreale mentre Ruiz lo trascinava in uno scordinato bacio passionale.

**

  
10 Agosto

Al confine tra il sonno e la veglia, Stiles avvolse il suo braccio stretto attorno al caldo corpo accanto al suo. Poteva sentire lo scacciapensieri risuonare nel porticato posteriore. Si girò nel sonno e una grossa mano gli afferrò l'avambraccio. Stiles voleva baciare il tatuaggio che si espandeva sulla sua schiena in una spirale. Si accoccolò ancora più vicino così da affossare il naso dietro il suo orecchio, i suoi soffici boccoli contro la sua guancia... Boccoli?

“Hai intenzione di rispondere o cosa?” grugnì Ruiz.

Stiles lanciò un lamento gutturale mentre rotolava fuori dal letto e seguiva il suono del suo avviso di chiamata che riproduceva uno scacciapensieri da dove il suo cellulare giaceva sotto il letto.

“'nto?” Rispose, già sapendo quello che Boyd avrebbe avuto da dire.

“Spero che tu sia sulla via del ritorno.”

“Certo, amico.”

“Se non sei qui tra quindici minuti, divertiti ad arrivare ad Indy.”

 

Ruiz lo fece scendere accanto al bus che iniziava ad andarsene. Stiles corse accanto al mezzo e gridò le sue suppliche all'autista o a chiunque potesse sentirlo. Sentì le gambe farsi pesanti ma continuò ad arrancare. Boyd aprì il primo finestrino del salottino e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Sei in ritardo, Stilinski.”

“Ma dai, amico!”

Gli sorrise con il suo ghigno da mi-diverto-a-danno-di-Stiles e aspettò che Stiles avanzasse ancora di qualche metro prima di fare cenno all'autista di lasciarlo salire.  
Scott, Lydia e Isaac erano addormentati mentre Boyd si sistemò nella cabina con il suo pc e una montagna di scartoffie su cui lavorare. Stiles non aveva nessuno a tenergli compagnia ed era troppo riposato per tornare a dormire. Optò per esaminare il deposito di libri che teneva nell'inverosimilmente spazioso salottino sul retro. Era quasi ad un quarto di Fight Club quando Erica gli mandò un messaggio con una lista di idee per la canzone di quella notte. Lei e il resto dei Royales erano in viaggio un paio d'ore avanti a loro.

Piuttosto che mandarle un messaggio, preferì chiamarla. “Non avremo molto tempo per lavorarci,” disse invece di salutare quando lei rispose.

“Allora scegliamo qualcosa che più o meno sappiamo già? O possiamo ripetere qualcosa.”

“Nah, facciamo qualcosa di nuovo.”

“Aiden sta chiedendo di fare Rock Show,” disse lei. Ci fu un'esplosione di risate e incitamenti in sottofondo ed Erica rise con loro prima di zittirli. “Tipo che i ragazzi la vorrebbero tantissimo.”

“Scott sarebbe d'accordissimo.”

“Affare fatto.”

“E la sappiamo già.”

“Perfetto.”

“C'è silenzio sul tuo autobus, eh?”

“Stanno dormendo,” si rattristò Stiles.

Il bus dei Royales era circa la stessa grandezza di quello degli Smokes ma aveva il doppio delle persone e dei lettini. Viaggiavano con i loro tecnici di supporto e gli ingegneri dell'area tecnica, mentre gli Smokes viaggiavano su due bus per lasciar spazio al loro staff. Era il primo tour in cui Stiles non aveva dovuto sentire l'orrendo russare gutturale di Greenberg ogni notte ed era stata di certo una benedizione, ma il suo animo socievole sentiva la nostalgia della costante presenza di altre persone.

All'inizio di quel tour, l'assegnazione del posti sul bus si era ridotto meramente ai posti letto, visto che tutti da quelli della band a quelli della crew, dai Royals agli Smokes for Harris, avevano passato un sacco di tempo nel salotto sul retro, chitarre alla mano a cantare nell'attesa di attraversare le linee di confine tra uno stato e l'altro. Ma oramai la fatica della strada aveva preso il sopravvento su tutti e i concertini improvvisati era pochi e rari.

“Ho sentito che sei sparito con un qualche tizio ieri notte.”

“Solo un amico.”

“Oh, qualcuno che per lo meno conosci questa volta?”

Stiles si sarebbe sentito offeso se il suo registratore mentale non avesse scelto di non supportare il messaggio. “Già.”

“Sembra una cosa seria.”

“Nemmeno un po'.”

Una volta chiusa la chiamata con Erica, tornò al suo libro. Qualcosa nella quiete del bus, la luce estiva oltre il finestrino e il suo cervello alle prese con la leggera sbornia lo trasportarono nel mondo di Tyler Durden e Project Mayhem. Perse la concezione del tempo e fu riportato alla realtà solo quando Scott finalmente riemerse.

“Buongiorno raggio di sole. Faremo un pezzo dei Blink stanotte. Eccitante, eh?”

“Credo,” disse Scott, suonando non troppo entusiasta.

“Stai bene?”

Sbottò un breve “Bene,” mentre si guardava attorno nella sala.

Frugò in giro in mezzo al casino generale che aveva accumulato durante il tour e rimase misteriosamente in silenzio. I suoi capelli troppo lunghi gli caddero sugli occhi e lui li scostò con fare indisposto.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?”

Scalciò una borsa vuota e recuperò un paio di cuffie da sotto di essa prima di uscire infuriato.

**

Quello di Indy non fu un bello show. Arrivarono al locale più tardi di quanto stabilito, l'allestimento fu rovinato da problemi tecnici e vincoli di spazio, il sound check non sembrò molto promettere e loro erano tutti stanchi persino prima che iniziasse lo spettacolo. Stiles continuava a far saltare le corde, l'amplificatore di Isaac smise di funzionare per metà canzone e dovettero fermarsi un paio di volte perché gli spettatori continuavano a farsi male nelle transenne. Oh, e Scott ancora non parlava con Stiles e nessuno voleva dirgli il perché.

Stiles fece quello che doveva per aiutare a staccare la sua chitarra subito dopo il concerto e se ne andò infuriato verso l'autobus con un mal di testa pulsante.

Ventisei fuori, meno dodici alla fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il Throat Coat è un tè medicinale alle erbe che si usa per proteggere la gola e migliorare le prestazioni vocali. A quanto pare però non ha un sapore gradevole.


	6. Chicago is So Two Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letteralmente "Chicago fa tanto due anni fa", è una canzone dei Fall Out Boy.

12 Agosto  
Chicago

Allison era tornata, il tour europeo era stato definito, il club tour era organizzato, lo show di St Louis era andato, le cose stavano procedendo.

Scott parlava di nuovo con Stiles, ma la tensione generatasi durante quell'insolito paio di giorni non si era completamente dissolta. Tutti si sentivano persino più stanchi del solito, e Stiles non si era mai sentito così solitario in vita sua. Manco a dirlo, Allison non era stata contenta di come aveva ritrovato il morale generale al suo ritorno.

E per giunta ora avevano un giorno libero da passare a Chicago. Stiles avrebbe voluto dormire tutto il giorno, ma Allison era sembrata dannatamente determinata a farli uscire tutti da quello strano stato di depressione. Ergo, ora Stiles stava fissando il suo riflesso deformato sul Cloud Gate[1] proprio come gli altri. Si sporse leggermente in avanti, strizzando gli occhi alla vista di quanto riusciva a mettere a fuoco della barbetta sul suo mento e delle borse sotto gli occhi. “Torno all'hotel,” disse con decisione e si allontanò, indossando gli occhiali da sole mentre si incamminava.

“Non vuoi andare all'Istituto d'Arte?” chiese Allison, correndo per stargli dietro.

“No.”

“Ma lo adori, fai sempre quella scena alla Ferris Bueller[2]...”

“Sto tornando all'hotel.”

Lei borbottò qualcosa di vagamente contrariato prima di tornare indietro.

Una volta tornato alla stanza d'albergo, Stiles appese il cartellino “Non disturbare” e andrò dritto a letto. Quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare fu tentato di spegnere l'aggeggio, ma il nome del contatto del chiamante lo trattenne.

“Paige?” chiese lui rispondendo.

“Hey, straniero,” disse lei, il suo caratteristico sorrisetto beffardo intuibile dalla sua voce. “Mi avevano detto che eri in città.”

**

23 Dicembre, 2010  
Beacon Hills

Derek era seduto sul letto di Stiles con una chitarra sul suo grembo, Stiles roteava sulla sua sedia nell'intento di recitare la stessa strofa ancora e ancora.

“Possiamo sempre scartarlo,” disse Derek timidamente.

“Nossignore.”

“No davvero, non è granché.”

“È buono, non voglio scartarlo.”

Derek sospirò per la frustrazione prima di strimpellare un orribile accostamento di accordi. Si alzò in piedi e poggiò la chitarra di Stiles sul letto, il tutto mentre borbottava un impressionante susseguirsi di imprecazioni. “Scartalo e basta,” disse per concludere. “Lo odio ufficialmente.”

“Sei così difficile, lo sai?”

Derek interruppe la sua camminata nervosa giusto il tempo di lanciare a Stiles un'occhiata propriamente minacciosa, prima di tirar giù il proprio cappotto dalla porta di Stiles. “Torno a casa.”

Stiles barcollò nel tentativo di scendere dalla sua sedia, finendo quasi per inciamparvi sopra nell'intento. “No, no, no. Nessuno se ne va fino a che questa cosa non è finita. Lydia già pensa che stiamo sprecando il suo tempo. E ha completamente ragione, okay? Quindi calma i tuoi bollenti spiriti.”

Stiles non voleva che Derek tornasse a casa, non ancora. Ultimamente era quasi riuscito a raggiungere il suo _obiettivo_ e Stiles non sopportava che si arrendesse.

“Si fotta Lydia, se il suo tempo è così prezioso può anche mollare. Hey, forse sarò io a rinunciare. Forse dovremmo rinunciarci tutti...”

Stiles lo mise con le spalle alla porta e cercò di torreggiare sopra di lui. “Hale, l'unica cosa alla quale ti lascerò rinunciare saranno le lamentele,” disse Stiles, con voce bassa e in tutta speranza seduttiva. “Tu credi che ti lascerei mollare questa band? Il nostro primo concerto si avvicina. Ho bisogno di te.”

“È una serata ad esibizione libera.”

“Un'esibizione è un'esibizione, piccolo.”

“Non chiamarmi piccolo,” disse lui con voce piatta. Ma se pensava che Stiles non avesse notato il modo in cui i suoi occhi continuavano a scivolare giù fino alle sue labbra, si sbagliava.

“Posso chiamarti come voglio.”

Derek gli porse un leggero sorrisetto di sfida. “Oh, davvero?”

“Si, posso. Ti ho in pugno, non lo sai?” Stiles poggiò una mano contro la superficie della porta sopra la spalla di Derek. Portò il viso ancor più vicino, tanto da poter sentire il fiato di Derek sulla sua guancia, da poter percepire il tepore che lui emanava... “Sono molto possessivo.”

“Hm, ho notato.”

Stava flirtando a sua volta, si era calmato e ora Stiles non doveva far altro che riportarlo su quel letto e sotto quella chitarra.

“Ma devo proprio andare. Parenti in città. E io devo, uh... incontrarmi con Paige per un caffè.”

“Paige?”

“La ragazza di chimica. Te ne avevo parlato...”

“La ragazza del violoncello, giusto. Vai a prendere un caffè con _lei_?”

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e portò una mano al petto di Stiles.

“Sì, devo andare. Ci vediamo domani.” Detto ciò, usò la mano poggiata al petto di Stiles per allontanarlo e sgusciò fuori dalla porta.

**  
13 Agosto  
Chicago

“Ah comunque, verrà Paige stanotte. Col suo ragazzo, credo. O un certo tizio, non so.”

Scott si lasciò uscire un lento fischio, sopracciglia alzate. Stiles sorrise alla sua reazione, confortato dal fatto che Scott fosse al corrente di cosa implicasse quella situazione e che si sentisse abbastanza amichevole nei suoi confronti da interessarsene. Scott sorrise a sua volta prima di dirigersi al tavolo che il catering aveva allestito.

Con Paige avevano frequentato lo stesso liceo, ma non erano diventati amici fino a quando lei non aveva iniziato ad uscire con Derek. In quanto prima fidanzata non-bionda e non-cheerleader, era stata un importante elemento nel processo di reinvenzione di Derek Hale. E gli aveva mandato il cuore in frantumi quando lo aveva lasciato per andare a studiare musica al DePaul mentre lui portava avanti la band, anche se a dirla tutta probabilmente lei sarebbe rimasta con lui se solo Derek non l'avesse tradita... cosa che ovviamente la rendeva una pedina importante anche nel processo di evoluzione e distruzione di Stiles. Ciò nonostante, a Stiles lei piaceva. Lui capiva lei e lei capiva lui.

Lei arrivò in tempo per il sound check, ragazzo al seguito. Lui era alto e biondo e aveva tutta l'aria di un ragazzo del Midwest cresciuto a forza di granturco. Si incontrarono nel backstage prima che iniziasse lo show e rimasero con lei al lato del palco mentre suonavano i Royales. Si era appena laureata, stava pianificando di stare a Chicago per il momento, la sua famiglia stava bene, il suo ragazzo era uno specializzando di ingegneria, wow Erica era davvero fenomenale, ecc ecc.. Era così dannatamente normale e felice. Stiles sapeva che aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Poteva frequentare qualsiasi rock band volesse, ma lui sapeva che in fondo aveva l'animo da brava ragazza. Derek non andava bene per lei. Il ragazzo attuale era un tipo gentile, il genere di ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto frequentare.

**  
“Ci parli ancora?” chiese Paige, biascicando un po'. Fece roteare il drink nella sua mano un paio di volte fissando nella sua profondità ambrata. “Sii sincero.”

Essendo cosciente delle tante pieghe che quella conversazione avrebbe potuto prendere, lui sollevò lo sguardo per localizzare il suo ragazzo che attendeva al bancone. “Non da quando ha mollato.”

Gli piaceva non dover dare la solita risposta che compiacesse le masse.

“Wow.”

“Tu?”

“Nope. Non da quando è apparso sulla mia porta di casa al Ringraziamento.”

Stiles era lì. “Cosa gli avevi detto? Non me lo ha mai raccontato.”

Prese un respiro profondo e lo rilasciò lentamente. “Gli ho chiesto se fosse realmente innamorato di me o se avesse semplicemente paura di essere innamorato di te.”

Stiles non voleva più sentirne nulla. “Cosa ha risposto?” Ma era un po' masochista.

“Non ha risposto nulla, è quello il problema. Avrebbe dovuto essere una semplice risposta ad una semplice domanda.”

“Ma tu stai meglio senza di lui, giusto?”

Lei gli porse il suo tenero, fine sorriso. “Era fantastico, ma non ho mai rimpianto di averlo lasciato. Non l'ho nemmeno mai odiato.” Bevve un sorso prima di aggiungere, “Non ho mai odiato neppure te, se è per questo.”

“E io non ho mai odiato te.”

“Oh, bene.” Una pausa. “Quindi, tu e Lydia state insieme?”

“Dio, no. Quella è stata una breve storia passeggera al liceo e il caso non è mai stato riaperto.”

“Quindi è solo possessiva in generale?”

Paige sollevò il mento per indicare oltre la spalla di Stiles. Stiles si girò e captò lo sguardo assassino di Lydia. In risposta, la crescente collera della sua espressione facciale gli suggerì esattamente qual'era il movente di quello sguardo.

Sosta a Chicago del Gladiator Summer Tour, 2015. Paige era stata a quello show, Stiles ricordò, ed erano usciti assieme subito dopo. Lei aveva chiesto di Derek, della sua partenza, aveva chiesto come stesse Stiles, aveva chiesto come stesse metabolizzando la cosa, dopodiché... Stiles non ricordava più granché. Troppo alcool misto a qualche antidolorifico. I suoi ricordi riprendevano con la fantasia floreale delle lenzuola di lei e un piumone scarlatto, e poteva quasi ricordare come apparissero i suoi capelli, distesi sulla fodera del cuscino, di come la sua bocca si aprisse, del modo in cui gemesse con lui dentro di sé. Lo ricordava, ma non ricordava la causa scatenante.

“Quello sguardo è rivolto a me, non a te. Te lo assicuro.”

Lydia l'aveva definita una mossa da coglione. Gli aveva detto che era disgustoso. Che scoparsi l'ex di Derek non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Già allora tutti sapevano che Stiles si faceva. Potevano tutti percepire l'imminente crollo, e non ne erano lieti. Lydia gli aveva urlato contro fino a scoppiare in lacrime dalla rabbia e Allison l'aveva trascinata fuori da qualche parte per calmarla. A quel punto del tour Stiles era troppo andato per preoccuparsene, ma lo ricordava. Col senno di poi, aveva avuto ragione lei.

Lydia non sapeva perché Paige e Derek si fossero lasciati, solo che era successo. Aveva pensato che l'intera storia d'amore tra Stiles e Derek fosse nata dopo Paige, ma si sbagliava. Era stato un capolavoro originatosi lentamente prima e durante Paige, dopo Paige era stato tutto una tempesta perfetta.

Il ragazzo di Paige si riunì a loro, un altro giro di drink in mano. Jonathan? Jason? Joe? Passò a Stiles una birra e riprese nuovamente nella conversazione precedente. Era un bravo ragazzo e Paige meritava un bravo ragazzo. Quando lui la guardava, il viso di lei si illuminava, mentre lei lo ammirava a sua volta. Stiles poteva ancora vedere chiaramente il motivo per cui Derek se ne fosse invaghito, proprio come lo vedeva un tempo al liceo quando lui gliene parlava dettagliatamente. Occhi castano cioccolato, viso rilassato, sorriso dolce... E poteva ricordare tutte le ragioni per cui non avevano funzionato assieme. Dio, ricordava ogni cosa. Lei era una ragazza così a modo. Ricordava lo sguardo sul suo viso quando li aveva scoperti. Ricordava la lite che ne era scaturita...

Stiles pensò di stare riportando alla memoria troppe cose di quei giorni. Quando afferrò la sua birra, le mani gli tremavano.

**  
22 Novembre 2011  
Chicago

C'era una ragazza che strimpellava una chitarra non troppo lontano da dove Stiles sostava con una sigaretta, consumata fino al filtro, che gli pendeva dalle labbra. Poté quasi riconoscere il brano. Le mani gli tremavano. Poteva quasi sentire le parole di quella canzone, l'incipit trattenuto sotto la lingua. Il suo fiato misto al fumo in una nebbia che si elevava sopra la sua testa. La voce di lei era dolce e roca.

“Pronto ad andare?” chiese Derek, scivolando all'interno del suo campo visivo e coprendogli la visuale della ragazza. Qualcosa non era andato per il verso giusto. Stiles voleva vedere Derek sorridere.

“I am the one who haunts your dream of mountains sunk below the sea,”[3] Stiles cantò a mezza voce.

Derek si allungò in avanti, tirò via il filtro dalle labbra di Stiles e lo lanciò da una parte. “Eh?”

"I spoke the words but never gave a thought to what they all could mean.[3] Sono i Brand New. Sta suonando i Brand New." Stiles fece un cenno verso la ragazza dietro Derek. Lui lanciò un'occhiata oltre la sua spalla prima di tornare a guardare Stiles con viso inespressivo.

“Giusto. Andiamocene.”

“Mi dispiace ma non possiamo stare nella stessa band se non conosci i Brand New, sono dei geni e la tua immagine sarà rovinata per sempre se non hai mai rimuginato sulle note di quest'album, okay?”

"I need you like water in my lungs,"[3] rispose Derek, il suo sincronismo con le note morenti della chitarra praticamente impeccabile.

“Andiamo.”

“Phew, bene. Mi avevi spaventato per un momento.”

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e si diresse verso la macchina a noleggio, sapendo che Stiles lo avrebbe seguito.

“Beh, l'hai trovata?” chiese Stiles mentre gli andava dietro.

“Si.”

“Cosa ha detto?”

Derek rimase in silenzio mentre apriva la macchina e ci scivolava dentro. Stiles si fermò prima di aprire lo sportello, trattenendo il fiato per ascoltare il suono della chitarra ormai distante. Si chiese perché la ragazza stesse là fuori in primo luogo. Era più facile che immaginare qualsiasi cosa fosse successa all'interno di quell'appartamento. La strada era quasi vuota ma lo stabilimento sembrava brulicare di vita e festeggiamenti. L'aria era di un freddo pungente, decorata dal profumo di pioggia imminente. Neve, forse. Le stesse ossa di Stiles scricchiolavano per il gelo. Eppure lei continuava a suonare. Ignara e incurante di un potenziale pubblico, sola con la sua chitarra la notte del Ringraziamento in una grande città.

Una volta in macchina, Stiles riformulò la domanda.

“Ha detto di no.”

“No? E basta? Nessuna spiegazione?”

“Ha detto solo no.”

“E adesso?” Stiles provò a mascherare la speranza nella sua voce con una preoccupazione amichevole.

Per qualche secondo Derek rimase immobile con le sue mani gelate sulle chiavi dell'ignizione. Poi girò la chiave, la macchina prese vita tra ronzii e sfrigolii, e Stiles riuscì a malapena a sentire la sua risposta mezzo sospirata: “Niente.”

**

14 Agosto  
Direzione Milwaukee

Stiles era stato svegliato in modo molto brusco e aveva quasi mancato la chiamata al bus. Aveva raccattato le sue cose, aveva indossato dei vestiti puliti e non aveva fatto fare poi molto ritardo a nessuno. Fu solo quando si ritrovò nel salottino anteriore a tremare nella sua felpa e a strizzare gli occhi dietro i suoi occhiali da sole, che realizzò quanto forti fossero i postumi della sua sbornia.

Gli doleva tutto.

“C'è per caso una dannata ragione per cui stiamo partendo per Milwaukee così presto?” Stiles si lamentò con nessuno in particolare.

“Beh, se tutto va bene la sbornia di Vostra Altezza sarà passata al punto da riuscire a fare un fottuto concerto stanotte, queste sono le aspettative e i sogni che sto mettendo in gioco,” sbottò Allison, diretta verso i letti.

Stiles roteò lo sguardo - unicamente per soddisfazione personale, considerati gli occhiali – e sprofondò ancor più nel sedile. Fece scorrere il pollice lungo lo schermo del suo cellulare, digitò il suo codice di sicurezza e si ritrovò davanti una foto della riserva di Beacon Hills, postata dall'utente ThisIsTheRealDerekHale. A quanto pareva, era rimasto a guardare il profilo Instagram di Derek la scorsa notte. In quanto schiavo della sua era, Stiles aveva smesso di seguire Derek su qualsiasi piattaforma di social networking subito dopo che lui se n'era andato. Troppo svolgiato per cercare qualcos'altro o chiudere l'applicazione, Stiles continuò a frugare. Si chiese cosa avesse visto del viaggio di Derek a New York...

Una foto postata undici giorni prima mostrava Derek sorridente, con un braccio gettato attorno a qualcuno. E non uno qualsiasi. La didascalia recitava: “Uscite di qualità a New York con @jax_whittemore.”

Stiles indietreggiò. “Bello rivederti, fratello”, aveva commentato Jackson. Stiles non potè evitare di continuare a visualizzare il resto di tanti, tanti commenti (la maggior parte dei quali ad opera di fangirls che supplicavano Derek di andare a mettere mi piace alle loro foto o che professavano il loro amore per lui o che gli dicevano di tornare negli Smokes).

“È stato bello vederti <3” postato da DutchMouse, il poco noto account privato di Lydia.

Stiles sollevò lentamente lo sguardo dal suo telefono e girò la testa verso dove i suoi compagni di band traditori sorseggiavano del latte e leggevano un giornale.

“Che cazzo è questo?” le chiese Stiles, mostrando il suo telefono.

“Un cellulare,” rispose lei dopo una fugace occhiata.

“No. No, Lydia, voglio sapere perché cazzo questa foto del nostro fottuto tecnico del suono con Derek anche solo esiste?”

Quando lei osservò di nuovo, i suoi occhi si spalancarono. “Io non... non so di che parli...?”

“E a quanto pare l'hai incontrato pure tu? L'hai incontrato quando eravamo a New York?”

“Cioè, è stata una cosa più o meno accidentale, una sorta di avvenimento casuale-”

Stiles si alzò e imperversò nel salottino sul retro, Lydia alle calcagna mentre lo pregava di calmarsi. Allison sbucò con la testa dalla sua cuccetta mentre passavano.

“Chi altro era lì?” chiese Stiles rivolto a Scott, Isaac e Boyd.

“Era dove?” chiese Isaac.

Stiles mostrò loro la foto. “Perché per lo meno Jackson c'era, come anche Lydia. Eravate tutti lì?”

Scott sembrò colpevole. Isaac sembrò non sapere cosa dire. E Boyd, beh... Boyd non si tirò indietro dal conflitto, il che era il motivo per cui faceva il lavoro che faceva. “Siamo usciti per incontrarlo. Quindi?”

“Quindi tutti voi – tutti! - me lo avete tenuto nascosto?”

“Senti un po',” disse Boyd alzandosi. “Ho capito che pensi che questo sia il Circo Ambulante di Stiles Stilinski, ma siamo tutti professionisti qui e lo saremmo comunque anche senza di te. Non dobbiamo render conto a te del nostro tempo libero.”

“Non è questo il punto. Il punto è che i miei migliori amici – non intendo te, Boyd – sono andati in giro per la città con lui per una notte e io l'ho scoperto su Instagram?”

“Cosa ci facevi in ogni caso sul suo Instagram?” chiese Lydia.

“Questa cosa si sta trasformando in un dramma liceale troppo in fretta, quindi se permettete...” borbottò Boyd mentre raccoglieva le sue cose. Si assicurò di colpire la spalla di Stiles con una forza innecessaria mentre passava diretto verso l'esterno.

Silenzio. Stiles stava quasi tremando preso da un irrazionale e inavvertito senso d'ira.

“Senti, amico, so che sei arrabbiato ma-” inizio a dire Scott.

“Me lo sarei anche aspettato da loro, ma da te? Davvero?”

“E cosa ti aspetteresti esattamente da noi qui?” domandò Isaac, suonando più irritato di quando Stiles non avesse previsto.

“Stavo parlando con te, Isaac? Non parlare a meno che non ti si rivolga la parola,” Stiles sbottò contro di lui.

Quando Isaac si alzò, Stiles si ricordò quanto era alto. “Io parlo quando cazzo mi pare, capito?” ringhiò avvicinandosi a lui.

“RAGAZZI, basta!” ordinò Allison, frapponendosi tra loro. “Che diavolo è questa storia?”

Stiles si fece strada oltre lei per affrontare Scott. “Che senso aveva tenermelo nascosto?”

“Esattamente tutta questa situazione, Stiles.”

“Si beh, fottiti.”

Lo sguardo ferito sul viso di Scott durò solo pochi secondi prima che si impegnassero al massimo in una guerra verbale. Stiles chiamò Scott un bugiardo traditore figlio di puttana, un autentico pezzo di merda. Scott lo definì paranoico, egocentrico, primadonna. Da qualche parte in quel caos, Allison li stava pregando di smettere di litigare.

“Dio, è quasi come se ti stessi drogando di nuovo,” Scott gridò, e tutti i rumori cessarono.

Stiles lo fissò allibito.

“È così? Stai usando di nuovo quella roba? Perché l'ultima volta che mi hai aggredito come una fidanzata gelosa era circa una settimana prima che finissi in riabilitazione.”

“È così?” ripeté Lydia a pappagallo.

“N-no ragazzi, non mi sto facendo,” balbettò Stiles.

“Quindi è questo lo Stiles che dobbiamo sopportare ora?” chiese lui. “Questo è il nuovo brillante Stiles post-trattamento?”

“Ragazzi, andiamo, basta,” li pregò Allison.

“Sarai uno stronzetto per il resto del tour, giusto? Cercando di dirci con chi abbiamo il permesso di parlare e ibernandoti nella tua cuccetta fino a quando non ti gira di graziarci con il tuo umore di merda?”

“Ragazzi,” riprovò Allison.

“Già, quella è esattamente la persona con cui siete confinati,” disse Stiles, poi si voltò per andarsene.

“Dopo l'Europa, voglio una fottuta pausa,” dichiarò Scott risolutamente. “Da questa band e da te.”

Quando Stiles guardò di nuovo verso di lui, vide l'ostinata determinazione e la nuda sincerità che era abituato a ricevere da Scott, miste ad un disprezzo che non aveva mai visto prima.

“Bene.” Quando fece scorrere la porta per chiuderla alle sue spalle le mani gli tremavano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione**  
>  [1] Il [Cloud Gate](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloud_Gate) è il più famoso monumento di Chicago.  
> [2] Ferris Bueller è il personaggio principale dell'omonimo film. Potete trovare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBBOMLURSGA) la scena a cui si riferisce Allison.  
> [3] “Sono quello che infesta i tuoi sogni di montagne nelle profondità marine." Stiles inizia a cantare il testo di una canzone dei Brand New. Ma Derek non ha colto le sue parole quindi Stiles prosegue con un altro verso: "Pronuncio le parole senza tuttavia aver mai pensato al loro possibile significato.”  
> “Ho bisogno di te come acqua nei miei polmoni.” è il verso citato da Derek per dimostrare a Stiles che ha capito di che canzone e band si tratta.
> 
>  
> 
> **Amo questo capitolo... Voi no? ;)**


	7. Hometown Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canzone di Adele (che la sottoscritta ama follemente) il cui titolo significa "La gloria della città natale".  
> *fa una faccia schifata* E pensare che in Inglese suona così bene...

22 Agosto  
Salt Lake City

“Signore e signori, benvenuti a Salt Lake City. Ora locale 10:18 del mattino. La temperatura minima è di 72°F mentre la massima sfiorerà i 90°F questo pomeriggio.”[1]

Stiles si svegliò lentamente durante l'annuncio. Mise su le cuffiette e sollevò la tendina del finestrino per godersi l'atterraggio sul vecchio lurido asfalto dell'ennesima città americana.

In realtà un tempo aveva avuto paura di volare. Dopo il primo volo a Tokyo, invece, la sua paura si era trasformata in un incredibile talento nell'addormentarsi all'istante il secondo in cui il carrello veniva riposto con sicurezza.

Accese il suo cellulare il prima possibile e, mentre si avviava giù dall'aereo, fece scorrere i suoi messaggi per leggerli. Mentre sbarcava, il comandante gli fece un cenno inclinando il cappello e lo ringraziò per nome. Prima del decollo, Stiles aveva posato per una foto con lui e aveva autografato alcune cose per le figlie.

Rilesse il messaggio che Allison gli aveva mandato quella mattina prima del volo. “Il tuo autista dovrebbe essere lì quando atterri. Sul suo cartello ci sarà scritto Sam Spiegel. In caso ti venisse fame, ti ho mandato una mail con alcuni ristoranti vicini al locale. Fai un buon volo.”

Il resto della band era probabilmente a due ore di distanza. Avevano lasciato Denver in ora tarda mentre Stiles stava dormendo. La sua immaginazione li dipingeva mentre ridevano e giocavano ai videogiochi o suonavano o facevano qualsiasi altra cosa. Nella sua mente probabilmente erano contenti di non averlo fra i piedi. Ma la verità era che le cose non andavano bene tra nessuno di loro in quel momento. E Stiles aveva solo una piccola parte della colpa. Doveva ricordare a se stesso che tutti loro si amavano come una famiglia e che nelle famiglie succedevano cose del genere. Non che lo sapesse per esperienza – lo sceriffo era un uomo burbero ma non aggressivo. In ogni caso, il suo scatto d'ira e il successivo litigio avevano causato non pochi casini. Stiles stava pagando di tasca sua i suoi voli esclusivamente per non doversi fare un bagno di negatività durante alcuni dei tragitti più lunghi attraverso il Paese.

Era desolante, ma produttivo.

Trentatré andati, cinque da superare.

E poi un club tour, poi l'Europa e successivamente tregua. Tregua, wow. Suonava come una parola pericolosa. Suonava come un'ammissione del tipo “Non ci siamo mia presi una tregua, semplicemente non volevamo ammettere di esserci sciolti” su un articolo di retrospettiva scritto dieci anni più tardi. E se quello fosse stato il caso, beh... Stiles aveva scritto parecchio ultimamente. Non avrebbe escluso un “progetto parallelo”. Forse.

**

“Mi serve più monitor,” Stiles affermò nel microfono, occhi rivolti verso Jackson nel suo piccolo impero del suono in lontananza.

Sentì la chitarra di Scott farsi più potente nel suo auricolare. Mostrò a Jackson un pollice all'insù e si chinò per aggiustare i suoi pedali per gli effetti. Armeggiarono tutti con i loro strumenti e i vari accessori senza scambiarsi una parola.

“Uno, due, tre, sibilanti, sibilanti, consonanti...” annunciò Stiles. Buttò lì persino qualche “prova, prova, prova” per irritare Jackson. Scott di solito si univa a lui con il suo microfono, ma ultimamente non l'aveva più fatto.

“Sta zitto, Stiles. Pronto per te, Scott,” intervenne Jackson attraverso l'altoparlante.

Scott provò il microfono, Jackson passò ad Isaac, Lydia di per sé non aveva un microfono ma aiutò a provare quello d'emergenza che sostava in attesa sulla sinistra del palco, e poi provarono qualche parte di alcune canzoni prima di filare giù dal palco per andare a sedersi nella green room in un silenzio insopportabile. Stiles lo odiava, cazzo.

Giocherellò con il suo telefono per un po' prima che il silenzio diventasse opprimente. Provò quasi ad iniziare una conversazione con l'intera stanza, ma le parole gli rimasero bloccate in gola. Notò la sua felpa abbandonata su una sedia vacante e vi si avvicinò per prendere il suo pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino. Una sola sigaretta rimasta. Se la sarebbe dovuta far bastare.

Si diresse fuori, ignorando lo sguardo diffidente di Boyd.

“--Lo capisco, papà, ma non posso forzargli la mano ora...” sentì, appena girò l'angolo per sfuggire al sole cocente. La giacchina di marca di Allison era appesa alla ringhiera del pontile mentre lei camminava diversi passi più avanti.

“Deve essere una loro decisione...Cosa c'è da non capire a riguardo? Senti, ci sto provando. Sono stanchi, si sono fatti il culo durante questo tour e ora nessuno di loro è in buoni rapporti. Ed è dura, okay? Per favore, risparmiami gli aneddoti. Ogni band è differente, non puoi aspettarti che la stessa cosa funzioni con tutti. Oh, beh, preferirei preservare la longevità della mia posizione piuttosto che costringerli a fare qualche tour in più prima che si esauriscano."

“O abbandonino tutto in un impetuoso attacco di rabbia”, disse piano Stiles dal trespolo accanto al suo giacchetto. Allison si girò di scatto e lui non vide altro che lo stress che le segnava volto.

“Senti, non tirerò nemmeno fuori l'argomento finché non avremo il tour europeo nel sacco. Non ce n'è motivo. Possono dormirci sopra per il momento, la palla è nella loro metà campo. Fine della conversazione,” continuò, l'espressione che si ammorbidiva mentre guardava Stiles accendersi una sigaretta. “Ti porterò dei cerotti alla nicotina,” gli disse lei inclinando il cellulare lontano dal viso. Ascoltò suo padre per qualche ulteriore secondo prima di sospirare un veloce saluto.

Una volta riattaccato, allungò la mano verso Stiles. Lui le passò la sua sigaretta accesa, sperando che non la buttasse in terra.

Dopo aver fatto un tiro senza precedenti, lei sollevò la testa ed espirò. “Sembravi in forma prima,” gli disse prima di farne un altro e rendergliela.

“Grazie. Tutto okay?”

“Si. Il vostro contratto con la casa discografica è scaduto, voi ragazzi vi siete rifiutati di parlare di business da Philadelphia. Niente di che.”

“Scaduto nel senso che siamo fuori?”

“Scaduto nel senso che vogliono negoziare un altro contratto.”

“Figo, giusto?”

“Avete altre opzioni. Opzioni migliori. Opzioni con più libertà.”

“Hm.”

“Già.”

“Ma?”

“Ma nulla, davvero.”

“Dai, Al.”

“Ma voi siete decisi a sciogliervi, giusto?”

Stiles scrollò le spalle.

“Nessuno di voi parla.”

“È temporaneo,” disse lui senza troppa convinzione.

“Non vi ho mai visto litigare così.”

“Stiamo litigando?”

“Beh, tu non parli con loro-”

“Sto evitando loro il mio atteggiamento di merda. Sto provando ad essere generoso.” Il tono sprezzante che lui provò ad ammorbidire non passò inavvertito.

“Certo, come no. Infatti mentre tu riposavi nel tuo posto in prima classe e lo davi via in ogni città, loro gridavano l'uno contro l'altro o si evitavano a vicenda.”

“Riguardo a cosa?”

“Qualsiasi cosa. Credo che il problema della contesa di oggi fosse che Scott lascia tutte le sue cose sparse per il salottino sul retro. Isaac lo difendeva mentre Lydia si lamentava della cosa, quindi Lydia ha attaccato anche lui per prendere sempre le parti di Scott e poi ha perso il filo del discorso.”

“Scott è un disordinato, comunque.”

“Non è questo il punto.”

“Giusto, scusa.”

“Cos'è successo alla mia band in stile famiglia felice?” sospirò, appoggiandosi completamente al muro.

Stiles si accigliò. “Mi dispiace.”

“Non è colpa tua... beh, non è solo colpa tua.” L'ultima parte venne pronunciata con un sorriso quindi Stiles se la lasciò scivolare sulle spalle.

“Dopo l'Europa Lyds prenderà un volo per le Hawaii, io trascorrerò del tempo con mio padre, Scott surferà ogni giorno e fumerà un sacco d'erba mentre Isaac farà qualsiasi cosa faccia di solito a casa sua. Ce ne stuferemo, sentiremo la nostalgia gli uni degli altri e tutto andrà per il verso giusto.”

“Non credo questa storia sia qualcosa che si possa semplicemente lasciare al destino.”

“Che intendi?”

Lei fece spallucce. “Qualche volta le cose hanno bisogno di essere risolte a parole.”

“Hey, io l'ho superata. Sto solo tenendo le distanze. Non mi serve parlarne.”

“Potrebbe non servire a te, ma a loro si.”

“Ti rendi conto di quanto piccolo e insulso quel litigio fosse?”

“Non piccolo quanto credi.”

“Forse no,” disse lui pensieroso. In fondo sapeva che lei aveva ragione. Ma sapeva anche un'altra cosa. “Scott è mio amico da più tempo di quanto non possa realmente ricordare. Era lì quando mia madre è morta, era lì quando ho fatto outing, è stata la prima persona a venirmi a trovare in riabilitazione. E potremmo non essere in ottimi rapporti ora, ma gli sarò accanto fino alla morte. E Lydia era, è e sarà sempre la ragazza dei miei sogni. È nella mia vita da quasi tanto tempo quanto lo è Scott, ma con l'ulteriore onore d'essersi presa la mia verginità.”

“Che mi dici di Isaac?” chiese lei dopo una pausa.

“Isaac è fantastico,” disse con leggerezza. “Un grande musicista e un grande amico.”

Lei sbuffò in una leggera risata pungente e scosse la testa come se lui stesse mancando il punto.

“Staremo bene, Al.”

Fregò la sigaretta che pendeva dalla bocca di Stiles con una velocità sorprendente e inalò finché non arrivò al filtro.

“Hey, quella è la mia ultima-”

“Non dovresti fumare in ogni caso,” disse lei, esalando. Gli lanciò un bel sorriso mentre tirava il suo giacchetto giù dalla ringhiera e girava su propri tacchi.

“Neanche tu dovresti!” gridò lui alle sue spalle, mentre lei si dirigeva al bus.

**

24 Agosto  
Beacon Hills

La band amava i concerti nella propria città natale a tal punto che li aveva fissati nel contratto. All'inizio avevano ricevuto una bella resistenza per questioni di risorse, tempo e annessi e connessi, ma poi dall'alto avevano realizzato quando fosse economico. Nessun locale in centro avrebbe davvero potuto permettersi di ospitarli ai loro standard, ma riuscivano sempre a negoziare un salato accordo con la decentemente grande arena sportiva del College locale. Facevano sempre sold out a casa, non dovevano mai pagare per gli hotel e tutti si divertivano. Era la deviazione più semplice al mondo.

Ma Stiles non era sicuro di quanto bene quella serata sarebbe andata. Si parlavano di nuovo, più o meno. In modo conciso e solo in caso di estremo bisogno. La notte prima avevano avuto una scarna conversazione riguardo l'incontro con alcuni amici all'Hank's Cafè per pranzo, prima del sound check.

Ed eccoli lì seduti – Stiles accanto a Scott, Lydia dall'altra parte del tavolo – in un silenzio decisamente imbarazzante. Stiles voleva gridare, far oscillare le insegne arrugginite e lanciare piatti dritti contro il muro. Voleva strappare via lo striscione dei BHHS Cyclones dal muro e cantare la dannata Fight Song. Voleva dare il cinque a quei tizi che indossavano le giacche da football dei Cyclones e alla ragazza che ricordava vagamente fosse la bibliotecaria e al ragazzo che serviva il caffé. Qualsiasi cosa per rendere il loro ritorno a casa qualcosa di cui essere eccitati a riguardo. Quindi non resistette e si voltò da Scott.

“Tua madre è libera dal lavoro stanotte?” gli chiese per riempire il silenzio.

Scott alzò lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per guardarlo con sorpresa. “Uh, già. Tuo padre?"

“Si, deve venire.”

“Festa post-concerto con lo sceriffo!” esclamò Scott, l'espressione che si apriva in un raggiante sorriso.

“E un'infermiera a portata di mano? Letteralmente niente potrebbe andare storto,” aggiunse Stiles, anche lui sorridente.

“È bello essere di nuovo qui,” confessò Scott dopo una pausa passata a guardarsi attorno ammirando l'accostamento di cattivo gusto dei cimeli retrò che ricoprivano le pareti. “Vero, Lydia?”

“Questo posto è una discarica,” il suo dolce sorriso diceva il contrario.

“Tieni chiusa quella bocca blasfema!” sbottò Scott.

“Solo perché una cameriera ti ha versato addosso il caffè quell'unica volta al secondo anno, non significa che questo posto sia una discarica,” controbatté Stiles.

“Oh davvero? Mia madre e la sua sciarpa vintage di Hermes ormai rovinata non sarebbero d'accordo con te.”

“Non era Jackie Stevens la nostra cameriera?” rimbeccò Scott. “Perché mi sembra di ricordare che tu l'avessi definita una brutta sgualdrina proprio il giorno prima."

“Avrebbe potuto segnarmi a vita!”

“In difesa di Lydia, Jackie Stevens è decisamente una terribile persona,” qualcuno disse dall'altro capo del loro tavolo.

Stiles aveva a mala pena registrato l'improvvisa apparizione di Danny, quando Lydia mandò un gridolino di gioia e si svincolò dalla panchina per appendersi a lui.

“Aw, anche per me è bello rivedervi ragazzi,” disse lui con una risata mentre tutti gli si avvicinavano. “Dov'è Jackson?”

“Sistemando. Ha detto che ci avrebbe raggiunti presto," rispose Stiles.

“E Greenberg?”

“Uuuuugh, basta con le domande su Greenberg,” borbottò Lydia.

Si ammassarono di nuovo sulla panchina e Stiles si sentì già meglio.

“Come sta andando il tour?” chiese Danny.

“È quasi finito, grazie a Dio,” rispose Lydia. Scott soffocò una risata. “Cosa? Siamo sinceri, ragazzi.”

“Giàààààà, siamo felici di essere arrivati alla tappa di casa,” concordò Stiles.

“Vi mancavo così tanto?”

Ad esclusione del loro primo tour e di quello attuale, Danny era sempre stato in giro con loro. Una volta raccolti abbastanza progetti nel suo portfolio di tecniche di illuminazione e una volta che Jackson aveva avuto abbastanza esperienza nel missaggio live, erano diventati i loro tecnici di fiducia. Jackson poteva essere uno stronzo che posava sfacciatamente nelle foto di Instagram con ex-componenti della band, ma aveva talento. E Danny aveva il bonus aggiuntivo di essere un genio della tecnologia che poteva aggiustare qualsiasi cosa, inclusa – ma non solo – l'aria condizionata rotta sui bus del tour.

“Considerando che verrai con noi in Europa, no,” lo prese in giro Stiles.

**

“Danny gli parla ancora, lo sai. Sono amici abituali. Vanno persino a vedere le partite dei Giants assieme,” Jackson schernì Stiles attraverso il suo auricolare.  
Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiata e poté notare il suo sorriso beffardo in risposta dalla sua piccola postazione al centro del pavimento dell'arena. Poteva sentire Danny e Greenberg riderci sopra nel backstage. Si segnò mentalmente di dire a Jackson che non gli interessava con chi uscisse Danny, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato un punto opinabile per allora. Se non fosse stato così fottutamente bravo nel suo lavoro, Stiles avrebbe insistito perché trovassero un altro ingegnere.

“Allison, Jackson sta disturbando il talento,” disse Stiles nel suo microfono. “Boyd? Qualcuno?” fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo il pavimento dell'arena e vide Allison e Boyd che lo guardavano in modo indifferente non lontano dalla postazione.

“Taci e canta i tuoi successi, Stilinski,” comandò Jackson attraverso l'altoparlante.

Scott si inserì con una familiare linea di chitarra e iniziò una canzone degli Smokes for Harris, mai registrata e precocemente scartata da ormai lungo tempo, intitolata “Jackson è un Perdente Che Non Si Farà Mai Lydia Martin”.

Lydia rise e iniziò a ritmare quanto poteva ricordarsi della parte di batteria. Isaac venne dietro e suonò una linea di basso che si combinasse bene. Non che ci fosse mai stata davvero una linea di basso in ogni caso, perché Derek si era rifiutato di idearne una. Stiles cominciò a cantarci sopra a metà del primo verso.

Jackson non riconobbe la canzone sino al ritornello (“Jackson è un perdente che non si farà mai Lydia Martin, yeah, il suo cazzo si ammoscerebbe prima di poter persino cpminciare” e così via) e quando accadde, tolse l'audio da qualsiasi sorgente presente sul palco.

Stiles guardò verso Scott con un sorriso. Scott gli sorrise a sua volta e superò le file di corde per avvicinarsi a lui. “Dobbiamo registrarla e metterla su YouTube o qualcosa del genere,” gli disse.

“Ci sto e ci sto.”

**

“Beacon dannatamente bella Hills, buona sera!” gridò Stiles nel suo microfono sopra le urla della folla. Stava già sudando dopo la loro prima energica canzone. Di solito iniziavano con “Girl Worth Fighting For”, ma i concerti nella loro città li aprivano con il loro primissimo singolo.

“Dio, vi amiamo,” disse Stiles, dopo essersi crogiolato nel loro entusiasmo per un secondo. “Non è vero che li amiamo?” Stiles chiese a Scott, Isaac e Lydia.

“Più di qualsiasi cosa!” confessò Scott, portandosi una mano al cuore. Scott non era a tutti gli effetti il tenerone della band, ma anche il ragazzo d'oro di Beacon Hills. Il pubblicò impazzì.

“Assolutamente!” assicurò Lydia sopra un rullo di batteria.

“Come una seconda famiglia," concordò Isaac.

“È così bello essere qui con tutti voi. Davvero. Abbiamo girato tutto questo grande bellissimo mondo, visto un sacco di cose, ma niente è come tornare a casa.”

“Niente come dormire nel proprio letto d'infanzia,” aggiunse Scott.

“Niente come evitare i vecchi insegnanti,” continuò Stiles. “Mr. Harris, se è là fuori, speriamo che se la stia passando bene.” Un'ondata di risate si levò dal pubblico.

“Niente come l'ospitalità di Mamma McCall,” disse Isaac.

“Niente come la scorta di birra dello Sceriffo Stilinski,” aggiunse Scott.

“Quell'uomo sa il fatto suo quando si parla di birra, lasciate che ve lo dica. A proposito! I nostri genitori solo qui, facciamo un po' di chiasso per chi ha reso la nostra esistenza possibile!”

Mentre loro esultavano, Stiles controllò i suoi pedali poi tornò al suo microfono. “Bene, diamo inizio a questo concerto rock. Credo ci toccherà suonare Girl, uh? È quello che le persone vogliono? Mi sembra giusto. E allora diamoglielo.”

Stiles non si divertiva così sul palco da Baltimora. Le preoccupazioni dell'ultimo paio di settimane sembravano così distanti. Aveva Scott, Isaac e Lydia e la miglior team nel commerciale e tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.

A metà concerto finirono una canzone su una nota altissima – acuto di chitarra, esplosione di batteria – e fu buio improvviso e assoluto silenzio. Lydia li condusse giù dal palco con passo saltellato. Le persone del backstage diedero loro delle pacche sulla schiena e sulle spalle mentre passavano. Stiles sentiva l'energia scorrergli nelle vene.

“Ragazzi state spaccando!” disse energicamente Erica.

Lui tracannò una bottiglia d'acqua e recuperò fiato mentre li guardava spingere fuori il piano. Quando gli fu dato il permesso di rimpossessarsi del palco, prese la mano di Erica e uscirono assieme.

Ora era nervoso. Alle elementari il professore di piano di Stiles gli aveva detto che non aveva orecchio per la musica. Quindi aveva mollato. Alle scuole medie, l'insegnante del coro gli aveva detto che aveva una bella voce ma debole. Ma lui voleva essere il migliore... Al liceo, Mr. Harris gli aveva detto che la sua band era stupida e che stava sprecando tempo con un hobby inutile. E ora, gli Smokes for Harris avevano dimostrato quanto tutti loro si sbagliassero.

Stiles aveva detto ad Erica che voleva metterli al tappeto con la loro cover con settimane d'anticipo. Ci avevano lavorato su per un po'.

“Ragazzi siete scatenati, la band sta praticamente crollando dalla stanchezza,” disse Stiles alla folla quando le luci tornarono ad illuminare il palco. “Quindi rallenteremo ad un ritmo calmo e rilassante per voi belle persone e per dare alla band il tempo di riprendersi. Quindi ho chiesto ad Erica di aiutarmi. Vi sono piaciuti i Royales?”

Grida.

“Vero? Dio. Beh, io ho chiesto in prestito la loro bellissima cantante per un po'.” Lei iniziò a suonare le note di apertura della parte al piano. Stiles stava tenendo traccia delle battute nella sua testa. “Questa è Hometown Glory ed è per tutti quelli tra noi a cui è stato detto che non ce l'avrebbero fatta.”

**

La festa imperversava, la musica a tutto volume e il rumore di centinaia di persone che si scambiavano centinaia di conversazioni si accanivano contro la porta. La stanza degli ospiti dei Martin era una piccola tana in temporaneo decadimento, rosa e lussuosa. Un grande piumone floreale, arredamento di legno scuro lucido, luci ad intensità regolabile. A parte qualche nuovo dipinto sulle pareti, niente era cambiato in quella stanza. Niente qui cambiava mai. Dio benedica la periferia.

Stiles stava a cavalcioni sul grembo di Danny, le mani sul suo collo mentre lo baciava appassionatamente. Danny poggiò la schiena al letto, lasciando che le sue braccia lo supportassero mentre ricambiava languidamente il bacio. Danny era sempre stato così fottutamente disinvolto e calmo, così posato e intenzionale. Stiles usciva di senno nel tentativo di infastidirlo e farlo sbottare, ma Danny non perdeva mai il controllo. E in un certo senso era quello il suo fascino.

“Hmm, sei così esigente,” borbottò Danny quando Stiles fece scivolare via la sua bocca per baciargli la mandibola.

“Mi sei mancato,” borbottò in risposta Stiles, la mente appannata da desiderio e costoso scotch.

“Non scopiamo da anni,” disse Danny, sollevando la testa mentre Stiles cominciava a succhiargli il collo disperatamente. Stiles fece scorrere le sue mani giù lungo il suo petto e gli afferrò la camicia. “Mi sei mancato in generale,” chiarì Stiles dopo un secondo. Sollevò la testa ed esaminò l'espressione compiaciuta di Danny. I suoi capelli erano arruffati al punto giusto, le sue pupille dilatate e le sue labbra rosse e umide. “Basta seguire i tour di altre band.”

“Dillo alle altre band,” disse Danny con un sorrisino soddisfatto. Premette contro il letto (Stiles fece un verso d'approvazione alla sensazione di muscoli in movimento sotto i suoi palmi) e afferrò il sedere di Stiles prima di atterrare piatto sul materasso, trascinando Stiles con sé.

“Quali altre band?” lo istigò Stiles facendo scivolare le mani sotto la camicia di Danny. Danny in risposta fu preso da un brivido e sollevò la sua gamba in mezzo a quelle di Stiles.  
Qualche liquido momento dopo, Stiles era senza maglietta e duro e i suoi pantaloni erano sbottonati e Danny era più o meno nella stessa situazione e -

“Preservativo,” Stiles esalò, contro le labbra di Danny.

La mano di Danny si fermò a metà strada giù lungo il retro dei jeans di Stiles. “Merda,” disse, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro sul letto. Stiles sorrise contro il collo di Danny, cercando di soffocare una risata.

“Cazzo!” imprecò ancora Danny. Stiles rise questa volta. “Come sempre,” esclamò Danny, allontanando Stiles.

“Ricordi come-”

“Si grazie, me lo ricordo. Non serve ricordarlo-”

“Ci sono voluti tipo... quanti party di Lydia-”

“Taci.”

  
“- perché ti ricordassi di portare un fottuto preservativo -”

“Così che potessi fotter via  la tua confusione sessuale per pura beneficenza? Già.” E con quello, Danny diede un pugno sul fianco a Stiles. “Ancora non riesco a credere di esser sceso a certi livelli per te,” lo punzecchiò.

“E ora sono io a scendere a certi livelli per te,” ribattè Stiles, colpendolo.

Risero per un tempo che si considererebbe un po' troppo lungo per gli standard di sobrietà, dandosi a vicenda calci e pugni ad intermittenza. E poi Stiles si ricordò quello che Jackson aveva detto prima.

“Frequenti ancora Derek, eh?” chiese Stiles, cercando di sembrare disinteressato.

“Qualche volta," ammise lui.

“Come sta?”

Denny lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Cosa?” chiese Stiles.

“Solo... credevo avresti fatto una scenata o qualcosa del genere.”

Stiles sollevò le spalle nel miglior modo che la sua posizione orizzontale potesse permettergli.

Danny provò ad interpretare l'espressione di Stiles ma sembrò uscirne a mani vuote. “Sta bene." Stiles cercò di immaginare cosa potesse davvero significare. Bene. Non perfettamente bene, per lo meno. Non male. Non alla grande. Non orribilmente. Una giusta via di mezzo nello stato dell'essere. “Bene,” disse alla fine Stiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**  
>  [1] Negli USA l'unità di misura per la temperatura è il Fahrenheit: in Celsius le temperature citate sono rispettivamente di 22° e 32°.
> 
>  
> 
> Quiiiiindi, chi è che odia i WIP quanto me? Mettono troppa ansia, giusto? Con questi aggiornamenti sporadici... E poi non sai mai se l'autore riuscirà davvero a portarli a termine. È straziante, no? Fortuna che questa fic (o meglio, la traduzione lol) è ufficialmente conclusa! *balletto della vittoria*   
> Quest'aggiornamento settimanale cominciava ad annoiare me e a mettere troppa ansia a voi. Voglio dire, l'angst della fic basta e avanza no? :P 
> 
> Dunque, per l'immensa gioia di qualcuno, a partire da lunedì posterò un capitolo al giorno! ♥  
> See ya on Moonday, guys!


	8. Fake Tales from San Francisco

20 Settembre  
Los Angeles

“E come è stato il resto del tour?”

“Veloce.”

Dr. Deaton guardò Stiles da sopra l'orlo dei suoi occhiali, la penna sospesa appena sopra il quaderno in equilibrio sul suo ginocchio. Apparentemente “veloce” non era il tipo di risposta che stava cercando.

“È stato, ehm...” cercò di pensare a una buona parola per descriverlo. Era qualcosa che aveva imparato da Lydia appena uscito dalla riabilitazione. Lei gli aveva detto che se stava assimilando troppe emozioni o pensando troppo doveva tentare di descrivere in una parola quello che stava provando. La cosa lo aveva fatto soffermare a riflettere sul serio. Gli aveva fatto visualizzare la sua mente come uno schedario disorganizzato che aveva bisogno di manutenzione. Lo aveva aiutato a mettervi definitivamente ordine. “È stato deludente.”

Deludente. Già. Non in termini di vendite di biglietti o di apprezzamento del pubblico o di logistiche o di libro paga o altro. Ma comunque deludente.

“E perché mai?” chiese Deaton.

Mentre pensava, Stiles ascoltò la sua penna sfregare contro il foglio per un po'. “Voglio dire... non importa quanto bene sia andato il concerto a casa, non ha risolto magicamente le cose. Abbiamo passato alcuni giorni a riposarci, trascorrendo del tempo con le famiglie eccetera, evitandoci a vicenda per poi tornare sul bus, e credo che fossimo tutti esauriti per gli ultimi due spettacoli. Fresno è andato bene, LA è andato bene. C'era una festa post-concerto ma non siamo andati assieme, piuttosto ciascuno si è presentato per conto suo.”

“Capisco.”

Il taxi aveva lasciato Stiles fuori dalla sua casa dopo il party e lui era rimasto sulla porta ad ammirare il circondario. Poteva sentire i grilli. Poteva sentire un cane abbaiare. Poteva sentire un leggero vento di tarda estate frusciare tra le foglie. La casa odorava di stantio. Era esattamente come l'aveva lasciata prima del tour – pulita, desolata, alquanto non vissuta. Silenzio. Il silenzio del vicinato di una piccola dormiente via in un dormiente angolo di Echo Park. Quando aveva comprato il posto due anni prima aveva sentito fosse la scelta giusta. Di solito ci stava così poco che non aveva prove del contrario. Ma ora che vi aveva passato le sue mattine nascosto nel posto a sedere alla finestra al piano di sopra, a guardare la nebbia diradarsi con il sorgere del sole, i suoi pomeriggi a guidare per nessuna ragione in particolare e le sue notti a cercare qualcosa che lo colmasse...

“Cosa hai fatto da quando è finito il tour?”

“Ho scritto canzoni e mi sono rilassato.”

Deaton sorrise. “Quella è la risposta da pubbliche relazioni.”

Stiles rise sommessamente. “Ha ragione, ma è anche la verità.”

Deaton mormorò pensierosamente, sfogliando i suoi appunti. “Qual è la cosa che trovi più difficile del non essere in tour?”

Essere solo. “Essere inattivo.”

**

29 Settembre  
Los Angeles, CA  
  
“Credo che sarebbe meglio se cercaste un bassista di rimpiazzo per l'Europa,” annunciò Isaac.

Lydia lasciò cadere le bacchette della batteria e la loro collisione con il cembalo fu l'unico suono udibile nella piccola sala prove.

Sarebbero partiti per il club tour dieci giorni dopo. Sarebbero partiti per l'Europa diciotto giorni dopo.

Quando nessuno gli offrì niente più di un silenzio colmo di stupore, lui si schiarì la voce a disagio. “È solo che uh... Mi serve del tempo... So che è tardi per avvisare ma uh... mi dispiace.” Lydia sembrava traumatizzata, ma Scott sembrava furioso. Stiles si sentiva... beh, ostacolato, certo. Ma vuoto.

“Mi stai prendendo per il culo?” riuscì finalmente a dire Scott. “Allison lo sa? Boyd lo sa?”

“Uh, no. Gli avrei parlato dopo le prove.”

Scott cominciò ad urlare, Lydia cercò di moderare, Stiles si sfilò la tracolla della chitarra e scivolò fuori, lasciando che il sibilo dell'aria causato dalla porta insonorizzante si esprimesse per lui.

Si appoggiò di peso al muro e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere l'orribile tappeto arancione del corridoio, cercò di dimenticare la carta da parati marrone, cercò di chiedersi per quale motivo, arrivati per la prima volta ad LA, avessero pensato che questo posto fosse così affascinante, invece di farsi una miriade di altre domande possibili. Sentiva le gambe deboli, così scivolò giù lungo il muro.

Avvertì la familiare oppressione del panico vorticargli dentro. Le mani gli tremavano e poteva sentire il rumore fantasma delle pillole che venivano agitate nella loro confezione.

**

2 Ottobre  
San Francisco

Stiles sapeva sin da quando era un adolescente che qualsiasi cosa avesse mai voluto l'avrebbe ottenuta facilmente a San Francisco. Quella graziosa cittadina di luci e ponti e colline e nebbia. E spacciatori di droga e dilagante depravazione sessuale. Dio salvi San Francisco.

Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che lo show fosse andato bene, nonostante il malo modo in cui i suoi nervi gli avevano fatto contorcere e ricontorcere lo stomaco. Aveva dovuto abbandonare il palco per vomitare durante l'assolo strumentale della canzone di cui si era dimenticato le parole la seconda notte ad LA. “Had to Run”[1]? No, qualcosa tratto da Gladiator. Folle più piccole e intime in spazi più piccoli e intimi... in realtà si rivelò più difficile di Madison Square Garden. Non era sempre stato così, ma ora- ora il calore corporeo e le luci, l'elettricità e la limitazione di movimento... andò tutto dritto al suo stomaco. Le mani avevano preso a tremargli dannatamente più del solito, Stiles ne era sicuro.

Si appoggiò contro il muro di mattoni all'esterno di qualsiasi bar nel quale si fosse ritrovato e aspettò. Conosceva un tipo che era sempre giusto ad un messaggio di distanza.

Dr Deaton sarebbe stato così deluso. E anche Allison.

Non è che avesse deciso di _prenderle_ , per il momento. Voleva solo avere l'opzione. Accese la sigaretta per smussare l'ansia e si sentì avvolgere da una calma apparente che iniziava nei suoi polmoni e si diffondeva tutt'attorno. Sentì una porta aprirsi, i rumori del bar affollato che si riversavano sulla strada, e poi vide una coppia che discuteva dirigersi verso la stazione della BART[2] più vicina. Stiles si ricordava com'era. Sarebbero probabilmente andati a casa, ci avrebbero dormito sopra e probabilmente scopato al mattino. Già, Stiles lo ricordava bene.

**

3 Ottobre  
Beacon Hills

Stiles si era presentato sulla gradinata della sua casa d'infanzia presto quella stessa mattina, a grande sorpresa dello sceriffo.

“Non pensavo saresti passato da qui, diretto verso nord,” disse dopo un abbraccio corroborante. Lo accompagnò in cucina e gli versò una tazza di caffè prima che Stiles potesse dire alcunché.

“Questo dimostra che sai qualcosa, papà,” rigirò schiettamente Stiles.

“Dov'è la tua banda di disadattati?”

“San Francisco. Partiamo domani mattina.”

“Niente bus?”

“Niente bus.”

“Cosa ti porta a casa così presto?”

“Ne ho avuto abbastanza di San Francisco, non credi?” chiese Stiles. Lo sceriffo alzò le spalle.

“Dovrei pensare che ne abbia avuto abbastanza anche di questo posto, ma non importa. Beh, io devo lavorare oggi, quindi-”

“Posso guidare con te?”

Lo guardò con sospetto prima di acconsentire.

Stiles voleva solo sentirsi come un tempo. Solo per un giorno. Voleva sedersi in quella macchina sgangherata con un cesto di patatine fritte tra di loro. Voleva saltare la lezione con Scott. Voleva scrivere canzoni su nella sua camera. Voleva convincere quel ragazzino di Hale a sedersi con loro a pranzo perché per qualche ragione sembrava essere stato escluso dalla élite degli sportivi. Voleva fantasticare sulla facile ed eccitante vita da rockstar, mentre provavano nel garage dei Martin.

**

“Sei eccitato per l'Europa?” chiese lo sceriffo.

Stiles mugugnò in modo evasivo.

“Ah, inizi a sentirti stanco?”

Stiles aveva lo sguardo fisso su un giovanotto dall'aspetto sospetto fermo fuori dal minimarket. Nella sua immaginazione, il ragazzo stava per rapinare il posto e lo sceriffo Stilinski e il vice sceriffo Stilinski erano pronti ad entrare in azione. Il ragazzo infilò le mani nelle tasche della sua felpa e Stiles si sporse in avanti strizzando gli occhi. Il ragazzo estrasse le chiavi della sua macchina, entrò dentro una Honda Civic scassata e guidò via.

“Ti sembra che stia correndo?” chiese Stiles.

“Lo sceriffo sollevò gli occhi al cielo. “Che c'è, figliolo?”

“Sembrava avesse l'aria di uno con precedenti.”

“Quindi non sei eccitato per l'Europa.”

Stiles si lasciò andare all'indietro contro lo schienale e sospirò teatralmente. “Isaac lascia la band.”

“Perché?”

Stiles fece spallucce. “Non mi sono scomodato a chiederlo.”

“Bel modo di essere un leader, Stiles.”

“Non sono un leader. Non sto cercando di essere un leader. Se non vuoi stare in questa band, non sei costretto a stare in questa band.”

“Però sei arrabbiato.”

“Già. Ora sono a corto di un bassista alle porte di un tour internazionale. Certo che sono seccato.”

“E quel ragazzo è un tuo amico.”

“Già.”

“Cosa farete?”

“Non mi va più di parlare di questo.”

“Okay,” disse lentamente lo sceriffo. Si grattò la barba pensieroso e poi provò con un altro argomento. “Beh, come va con Scott e la donna misteriosa?”

“Cosa?”

“Melissa dice che lui e una certa ragazza-”

“Non parlo con Scott da LA. Non ho idea di quale nuova ragazza pensi di essersi innamorato stavolta.”

“Okay, Okay, dimentica che l'abbia accennato.”

“Già dimenticato.”

L'incombente silenzio venne spezzato alla fine dalla maliziosa risata del padre.

“Cosa?” chiese Stiles, insospettendosi.

“Sai che Derek Hale ha comprato una casa fuori Cedar. Sulla riserva. Non troppo lontano da-”

“Per favore, papà.”

Lo sceriffo lo guardò senza minima traccia di rimorso sul volto.

“Non so cosa sia successo tra voi, ma-”

“Papà la scorsa notte ho comprato abbastanza Xanax da durarmi per tutto il tour europeo, giusto fino al momento in cui la mia band non arrivi a quella che si prospetta una tregua definitiva.”

Gli faceva male dirlo. Non ne aveva preso. Era tornato al suo hotel sentendosi soddisfatto e poi aveva combattuto i suoi fantasmi tutta la notte. Noleggiato una macchina, si era immesso in strada ed era arrivato lì senza dirlo a nessuno. Finché sarebbe tornato in tempo per l'auto diretta all'aeroporto, nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Stiles ascoltò lo scricchiolare lento della radio della polizia e si crogiolò nella delusione di suo padre.

“Non ne hai preso però.”

“Nossignore.”

“Il che è positivo.”

“Credo di sì.”

Lo sceriffo allungò una mano e afferrò la spalla di Stiles. Guardò in basso verso le sue mani e le avvolse nel suo grembo. “Come stavo dicendo,” continuò.

“No davvero, non mi serve saperlo.”

“Quel posto fuori città, a Cedar.”

“Nella riserva, lo so.”

“Dovresti andare a trovarlo.”

“Passo.”

“Lo dico solo perché non si nasconde più dietro gli scaffali del supermercato-”

“Ho superato la cosa.”

“Beh, secondo la conversazione che ho avuto con la Rossa-”

Stiles gemette e sprofondò nel sedile. “Eri ubriaco e ti sei messo a parlare di cazzate con Lydia al party post-concerto, vero?”

“Riesce a farmi ubriacare mentre lei resta sobria.”

“Anche a me,” sospirò Stiles.

**

Occhiali da sole, cappuccio alzato, cuffiette stereo e l'improbabilità di incontrare uno Stiles Stilinski a Beacon Hills permisero a Stiles prendere posto vicino alla vetrina durante una sosta in un caffè alla moda. Durante tutta la sua vita, questo posto era stato un negozio di prodotti da pesca.

C'erano un ragazzo e una ragazza, liceali, seduti al tavolo all'interno del campo visivo di Stiles. La ragazza continuava a guardare nella sua direzione. Stiles le mostrò un sorriso sghembo e lei divenne paonazza prima di guardare definitivamente dall'altra parte.

Garage Band[3] era aperto sul suo computer, qualche canzone caricata ma intatta. Aveva provato a registrare qualcosa di suo prima che avessero lasciato LA. Aveva provato a capire se fosse capace di fare questa cosa da solo. Aveva una finta traccia di batteria e la base di una linea di basso e una buona chitarra e un testo decente, credeva, ma non c'era niente che potesse fare affinché la canzone sembrasse qualcosa di più di un semplice prodotto amatoriale.

La ragazza al registratore di cassa sembrava Cora. Non era Cora, ovviamente. Cora era all'università sulla east coast. Stiles quasi si aspettava di incappare nel resto degli Hale residenti in città ad ogni angolo che svoltava. Non si sarebbero fatti ingannare dal ridicolo travestimento. Laura gli avrebbe tirato via le cuffie dalle orecchie e gli avrebbe dato un pugno, oppure lo avrebbe stretto in un abbraccio tanto forte da rompergli le costole. Talia sarebbe stata cordiale ma distaccata, trasudante autorità e matriarcato come sempre. Non le era mai piaciuto Stiles, ma un anno al Ringraziamento, dopo un paio di bicchieri di vino, aveva ammesso che le piacesse il modo in cui Derek sorrideva quando Stiles era nei paraggi.

Il suo petto si compresse al solo pensiero.

Cazzo.

Si stava facendo tardi, ragionò tra sé Stiles. Avrebbe dovuto farsi una bella dormita notturna nella casa in cui era cresciuto, avrebbe semplicemente dovuto buttare nel water le pillole che stavano nella sua sacca in mezzo al cambio per la notte, e tirare lo sciacquone. Avrebbe dovuto comportarsi da uomo e chiudere a testa alta la sua carriera come musicista, in modo che tutti quelli che erano sempre al corrente di tutto di tutti al mondo potessero riconoscere che Stiles... beh, Stiles non sapeva fare nulla da solo. Non sapeva pagare i suoi conti senza che Allison glielo ricordasse. Non poteva nemmeno avere una crisi come si dovesse senza correre a casa dallo sceriffo. E non sarebbe stato capace di alzarsi dal letto tutti i giorni dopo la morte di sua madre senza Scott. Non avrebbe potuto fare coming out senza suo padre e Lydia. Non avrebbe potuto fare nulla senza la sua band. Non sarebbe riuscito a salire su un palco senza che Derek gli avesse sussurrato qualcosa all'orecchio. Non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi in un letto estraneo senza Derek. Non aveva potuto smettere di piangere dopo che Derek se n'era andato, non sino a quando avevano avuto bisogno di lui. Non era riuscito a far smettere di tremare le proprie mani, non riusciva tutt'oggi a far smettere di tremare le proprie mani, non sarebbe mai riuscito a far smettere di tremare le proprie mani...

Non senza Derek. O un taglio col passato. O Derek e un taglio col passato.

Forse il primo passo per accettare la fine degli Smokes for Harris era accettare l'allontanamento di Derek dalla sua vita. Un taglio col passato avrebbe condotto a... un qualche nebuloso futuro.

Cedar, eh?

**  
Stiles stava fumando nell'assoluto silenzio del porticato di Derek, nell'indecisione tra lo suonare il campanello e il fuggire. Le finestre sulla facciata della casa erano buie, ma c'era un bagliore leggero che suggeriva che qualcuno potesse essere a casa. Forse. O poteva essere uscito. Se avesse bussato e Derek non avesse risposto, almeno avrebbe potuto dire di averci provato. Giusto? Giusto.

Stiles tirò su il colletto della giacca, cercando di proteggere il collo dal freddo. Il suo cuore gli stava già martellando nel petto, le sue mani erano sudate. Prese un bel respiro profondo e bussò nella remota possibilità che nessuno gli aprisse... o non fosse proprio in casa.

Per un secondo, la casa rimase silenziosa. Quando sentì dei passi pesanti avvicinarsi dall'altra parte della porta, Stiles fumò più in fretta nel tentativo di tenere i piedi piantati in terra.

Forse avrebbe sbirciato fuori e vedendo Stiles attendere lì avrebbe deciso di fare finta di non essere a casa. Dio, ti prego. Stiles gliela avrebbe decisamente fatta passare liscia. Lui avrebbe...

La porta si aprì senza esitazione proprio mentre Stiles aspirava un po' troppo fumo. Il suo petto gli doleva e la gola gli bruciava e lui era determinato a restare... impassibile.

L'espressione di Derek passò senza difficoltà da incuriosita a quasi terrorizzata a volutamente illeggibile, e Stiles era senza parole. Completamente incapace di proferir parola. Ammutolito. Sull'orlo di una morte cerebrale.

Continuò a fumare, cercando di stabilizzare il battito cardiaco prima che questo potesse farsi tanto forte che Derek avrebbe potuto sentirlo. E se anche Derek stava andando in panico, di sicuro non ne mostrò alcun segno.

Parla, Stiles. Parla.

“Hai intenzione di lasciarmi entrare o cosa?” gracchiò alla fine.

L'espressione di Derek era indecifrabile. “Metti via la sigaretta e prenderò in considerazione l'eventualità,” affermò.

Nella tragicomica versione romantica della storia, Stiles avrebbe lanciato la sua sigaretta da parte e avrebbe attirato Derek in un bacio appassionato di cui il pubblico sarebbe stato in attesa sin dal secondo atto. Derek lo avrebbe trascinato dentro senza interromperlo, ricordandosi a malapena di chiudere la porta. Titoli di coda. (Era quasi sorpreso che il suo istinto lo avesse portato a distorcerla in quel modo.)

Lasciò cadere la sigaretta e la schiacciò con il tallone.

“Che mi dici ora?”

**

Con la mano avvolta attorno alla bottiglia di birra era facile controllare il tremore. Aveva l'altra mano piegata e pressata contro il lato esterno della coscia, sotto il tavolo.  
Derek sembrava... bello. Wow. I loro occhi erano incollati, due anni e più di cose non dette che restavano così, non dette, nel totale silenzio della cucina e Stiles non riusciva nemmeno a considerare l'idea di distogliere lo sguardo. Quando sentiva la parola “cangianti”, l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era Derek. Da questa distanza apparivano dello stesso colore di un laghetto torbido, ma lui sapeva che una volta vicino erano molto più dettagliati di così. Marmorei. Il verde, il marrone, e qualsiasi altro colore ci fosse in mezzo, si avvolgevano l'un l'altro.

Fino ad allora, Stiles aveva rigettato su Derek una domanda sul sesso, aveva gonfiato il petto come si conveniva, aveva confessato lo sua disperazione data dall'assenza di forza di volontà, aveva cercato di scusarsi e li aveva riportati indietro ad imbarazzanti ricordi sul passato della loro band. Ma almeno Derek non lo aveva ancora buttato fuori.

Stiles si schiarì la voce per rompere il silenzio. “Ti ho intravisto,” ammise. La sua sfrontatezza di facciata era ufficialmente crollata.

“A New York?” chiese Derek.

“Già. Avevo paura che sarebbe successo, ma non è accaduto fino al momento in cui stavamo partendo per il New Jersey. Ti ho visto uscire da un ristorante.”

La bocca di Derek si distorse in un sorriso sardonico. “Ironico.”

Stiles sorrise rompendo il contatto visivo per esaminare la grana del legno del tavolo. “Già.”

“Ti ho visto anche io.”

Sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, la domanda ferma in gola.

“Non sono riuscito a, uh, venire al concerto. Lydia mi aveva invitato ma avevo un impegno..."

“Lydia ti ha invitato?”

“Sì.”

“Quindi quand'è che mi hai visto?”

“Stavi scendendo dalla macchina al Chelsea.”

Stiles non riusciva nemmeno a tentare di concepire la vera grandezza di New York, eppure quella città li aveva quasi riuniti. Stiles si morse l'interno della guancia per evitare di rimettere qualche improbabile immondizia filosofica riguardo il destino e stronzate varie. Non era quella la realtà. Non lo era affatto.

Derek batteva un ritmo lento contro il tavolo ma Stiles sapeva che era semplicemente nervoso come lo era lui. Lo vedeva. C'era rigidità nel modo in cui la mandibola era serrata, i muscoli superiori delle braccia tesi, le palpebre sollevate giusto il tanto per...

La stoffa consumata della sua canottiera formava delle leggere pieghe sul suo bacino sottile, si tendeva sul suo petto largo e sulle spalle. I suoi capelli erano fuori posto e il suo viso leggermente ispido. Stiles si sentiva ferito. Quello era il modo in cui lo aveva sempre preferito.

“Quindi, Legge, eh? Hastings?”

Derek annuì.

“Come sta andando?”

Derek fece spallucce.

“Va.”

Stiles sapeva che quell'uomo poteva reggere il metodo Socratico, ma non aveva mai pensato avesse dovuto usarlo. Ricordava il Derek di lacrosse – muscoli, maschilismo, puro atletico sex appeal. Struttura, disciplina, regole. Erano stati nella stessa classe di geometria prima di diventare amici e Derek era sempre stato un bravo studente in un modo fuori dal comune. Aveva le ragazze, i voti alti, la popolarità, tutti ciò che dei liceali avrebbero dovuto desiderare, ma Stiles aveva sempre pensato che sembrasse triste. Stiles aveva il suo gruppetto di amici, voti decenti, la persona occasionale intenzionata a scopare con lui e più felicità di quanta avesse saputo che farsene.

E poi all'inizio del penultimo anno, il padre di Derek era morto e Derek si era strappato il legamento crociato anteriore durante una partita. E aveva iniziato a rifiutare tutti i suoi amici, rotto con qualsiasi ragazza con la quale stesse all'epoca e iniziato a saltare le lezioni. Un giorno in questa spirale verso la depressione, Stiles si stava prendendo una breve pausa sigaretta vicino alla jeep quando Derek gli aveva marciato contro.

“Spostati.”

Quella era stata la prima cosa che Derek avesse mai direttamente detto a Stiles. Stiles aveva sollevato un sopracciglio e scosso le ceneri sulla scarpa di Derek. Derek aveva provato a superarlo lateralmente per arrivare al lato del conducente della sua macchina. Ma Stiles era stato irremovibile.

“Dove vai, macho?” aveva chiesto Stiles, staccandosi dalla jeep per poggiarsi invece contro la piccola macchina sportiva di Derek.

“Non è affar tuo. Allontanati dalla mia macchina.”

Stiles gli li aveva soffiato il fumo in faccia, alzato gli occhi al cielo e passeggiato via.

Il giorno dopo, a pranzo, Stiles aveva indicato il posto a sedere accanto al suo mentre Sua Scontrosità gli era passato accanto, e lui vi si era seduto davvero. E quello era stato l'inizio di tutto.

Questa sconsigliata riunione stava iniziando a farsi dolorosamente scomoda. Stiles finì la sua birra in un unico lungo sorso e la poggiò sul tavolo.

“Io dovrei andare.”

“Okay.”

Stiles si schiarì la gola e si alzò in piedi. “È stato um... bello vederti.”

"Già."

Era a metà strada verso la porta quando un pensiero molto stupido gli balenò in testa e gli uscì dalla bocca prima che potesse fermarlo.

“Ci manca un bassista per l'Europa.”

Derek si fermò di scatto a qualche passo dalla porta. “Ooooh no. No, no, no,” balbettò lui. Stiles fece spallucce. “Quindi se conosci qualcuno, chiamami.”

Derek sembrò sotto shock.

“Puoi anche solo contattare Allison o Lydia o chiunque altro del gruppo con cui ti senti ancora, o-”

“Ho il tuo numero.”

“Ho cambiato tre numeri dall'ultima volta che tu conoscevi-”

“Lydia mi ha dato il più recente.”

E fu il turno di Stiles di apparire sbalordito.

“Quanto parli con loro?” chiese Stiles, cercando di non sembrare troppo ferito.

“Non molto.”

“Abbastanza per incontrarli a New York? Abbastanza perché Lydia si sentisse giustificata a darti il mio numero? Quanto sarebbe 'non molto' esattamente?”

Lui sembrò chiaramente a disagio. E Stiles ne approfittò. “Pensavo di essere arrabbiato con loro per averti incontrato sulla base di qualche sorta di principio di lealtà, sai? Ma forse sono solo arrabbiato in generale per il fatto che tu parli con loro. Te ne sei andato, dovresti restarci lontano. Loro meritano di meglio.”

“Disse il coglione traditore che mi è apparso sui gradini di casa.”

Stiles cercò di formulare una risposta ma Derek lo interruppe. “Senti, prima di New York non parlavo con loro da quando me ne sono andato. Contento?”

“No, non sono contento.”

“Cosa ti farebbe contento, allora?” chiese, sembrando quasi sincero.

La mente di Stiles turbinò mentre cercava di trovare una risposta che potesse realmente dire a voce alta. Che tu non avessi lasciato. Che anche il resto di loro non fosse deciso a lasciare. “Che tu venissi in Europa con noi,” disse con più fervore di quanto ne provasse.

“Sei fuori di testa.”

“Quello non era un no.”

“Ho detto di no prima, non ero tenuto a ripeterlo una seconda volta.”

“Non lo stavo chiedendo prima, quindi non contava.”

“Sei un piccolo stronzo,” esclamò Derek, più convinto di quanto Stiles lo avesse visto fino ad allora.

“Allora guardami negli occhi e dimmi quando sei appassionato di Legge e ti lascerò in pace.”

“Non devo provare a te le mie _passioni_. Che ne dici di me che ti guardo negli occhi e ti dico quanto non voglio vivere su un autobus con te ancora una volta?”

“Beh, allora andresti perfettamente d'accordo con il resto di loro,” disse piano Stiles con voce strozzata.

La frustrazione di Derek diminuì. Sembrava confuso invece che arrabbiato. Sembrava preoccupato invece che irritato. E Stiles gli offrì un mezzo sorriso triste e alzò le spalle.  
“Solo, pensaci.”

Stiles si voltò verso la porta e si allungò verso la maniglia, sperando che Derek dicesse qualcosa. Aprì la porta e sperò che Derek dicesse qualcosa. Camminò fuori e sperò che Derek dicesse qualcosa. Tirò la porta verso di sé per chiuderla e-

“Ci penserò.”

“Chee- Cioè, okay. Figo. A quanto pare tu, ehm... sai come contattarci quindi, ehm... Già.”

Derek annuì rigidamente e chiuse la porta tra loro, facendole fare un leggero scatto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake Tales from San Francisco, letteralmente "Falsi Racconti da San Francisco", è una canzone degli Artic Monkeys.
> 
> **Note di Traduzione**
> 
> [1] “Had to run”: letteralmente “dovevo scappare”, titolo o parte del testo di una canzone degli Smoke for Harris.  
> [2] BART: “Bay Area Rapid Transit” è la via ferroviaria/metropolitana della zona di San Francisco.  
> [3] Garage Band: Programma per fare musica al computer.
> 
> Amo questo capitolo. Si inizia a sentire l'angst... Preparatevi, perché fino ad ora si è solo scherzato. Il prossimo sarà parecchio lungo e intenso. ;)


	9. Head Full of Doubt/ Road Full of Promises

3 Ottobre  
Beacon Hills

Derek osservò la jeep di Stiles uscire dal vialetto prima di tornare al tavolo della cucina e alla sua catasta di libri universitari tristemente rimasti non letti. Due mesi. Aveva provato a farsi piacere questa roba per due mesi. Due mesi e ancora non trovava il livello di concentrazione necessario per passare in rassegna questi mostruosi volumi.

Si sfregò le tempie, il linguaggio legale che iniziava a confondersi sfumando nel grigio mentre i suoi occhi perdevano la messa a fuoco. Il suo cuore batteva ancora troppo forte, le sue mani erano ancora sudate...

Quando aveva visto Stiles a New York aveva sentito l'adrenalina porlo davanti alla scelta di affrontarlo o scappare, ma quello era stato niente in confronto ad oggi. Da dentro un taxi in movimento e con qualche corsia di traffico tra di loro, Derek era stato molto più al sicuro.

Faccia a faccia, vedersi cader vittima del suo tipico fascino, stargli abbastanza vicino da toccarlo, bere dalla stessa bottiglia... Derek represse l'istinto di sfiorarsi le labbra al pensiero. Si sentì quasi nauseato. Il suo viso, il viso di Stiles era così espressivo. Derek lo aveva dimenticato. Certo, poteva essere fastidiosamente distaccato quando voleva. Entrando da quella porta era apparso pienamente sicuro di sé ed enigmatico, ma non ne era uscito con lo stesso stato d'animo.

Cosa avrebbe voluto dire con “andresti perfettamente d'accordo con gli altri”? La sua espressione si era fatta così arrendevole e sincera quando l'aveva detto. Era sembrato così abbattuto.

Derek non avrebbe mai potuto fare questa cosa. Quindici minuti dolorosamente imbarazzanti lo avevano portato a riflettere eccessivamente. Non era positivo.  
Derek non si era fatto carico di troppi impegni fino al limite dell'esaurimento nel finire la sua triennale per poi mollare l'università di legge due mesi dopo averla iniziata.  
Rischioso, rischioso, rischioso.

Lo stesso discorso sarebbe potuto farsi per l'abbandono della band. Non aveva lavorato così sodo solo per mollare tutto, eppure lo aveva fatto.

C'era un devastante fattore comune tra quel momento del passato e la tentazione che gli fermentava alla bocca dello stomaco ora: Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles gli aveva spezzato il cuore e lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo se Derek gliene avesse dato l'occasione. Cosa che non avrebbe fatto. Non avrebbe potuto perdere tutto una seconda volta. Stiles Stilinski non avrebbe potuto essere e non sarebbe stato il suo punto debole.

“Gli Hale non hanno talloni d'Achille” gli aveva detto una volta suo padre.

Quindi no, Derek non sarebbe corso a giocare nuovamente a fare la rock star. Aveva intenzione di combattere con le unghie e con i denti per vivere secondo il lascito e le aspettative di suo padre. Niente più deviazioni. Niente più distrazioni. Niente più Stiles Stilinski. Si fottesse. La cosa migliore che avesse mai fatto era stata lasciarlo.

Tornò a leggere.

O meglio... ci provò.

Poteva sentire l'orologio ticchettare verso la fine della sua vita – per sempre condannato a nuotare tra documenti legali e a rigettare qualsiasi richiamo della foresta che potesse filtrarvi attraverso. Per sempre condannato a non sentire quella passione che suo padre aveva provato nei confronti di tutto questo. Due mesi e già lo odiava.

Se alla band mancava un bassista, la cosa colpiva anche Lydia e Scott. Se non ne avevano ancora trovato uno per quest'ora, probabilmente stavano andando in panico. Lydia gli aveva accennato che il tour europeo non era troppo lontano dalla fine del tour estivo, quindi dovevano essere vicini alla partenza.

E Derek aveva due mesi prima degli esami finali. Avrebbe seriamente potuto farcela altri due mesi? Le sue lezioni erano così noiose che a volte avrebbe voluto urlare. Alzarsi nel bel mezzo della spiegazione e gridare quanto fosse annoiato. Forse se qualcuno degli altri futuri avvocati lo avesse guardato, avesse concordato con lui e acclamato un po', forse con tutti gli occhi nuovamente su di sé si sarebbe sentito meglio.

In realtà a Derek l'attenzione non piaceva. Non gli era mai piaciuta la fama che aveva accompagnato gli Smokes for Harris. Ma amava suonare. Amava i fans che sapevano tutte le parole alle loro canzoni e cantavano di ritorno dalla folla. Amava suonare per i ragazzi che aspettavano in fila tutta la notte. Amava incontrare i ragazzi che viaggiavano da lontano solo per vederli. Amava suonare con i suoi migliori amici. Amava viaggiare. Con la sua soglia di attenzione poteva sopportare di perder tempo sui bus, se ciò avesse significato salire sul palco ogni notte.

Derek fece scorrere il pollice lungo le lisce punte delle sue dita, i leggeri fantasmi dei calli conquistati a fatica, mentre si avviava fuori dalla cucina e verso quella che eventualmente sarebbe diventata una stanza per gli ospiti. O un ufficio. O qualcosa. Attualmente, l'unico suo uso era contenere le scatole che lui non si era scomodato a svuotare e la sua collezione di bassi.

Il suo basso più vecchio e più amato aveva tra tutti la custodia più rovinata. I bordi ammaccati, gli angoli degli adesivi piegati all'insù e sudici, una vecchia e arrugginita targhetta col nome legata alla maniglia. Fece scorrere la mano su un messaggio parzialmente grattato via, scritto con un pennarello indelebile argentato: “Scottie McCall ha rotto la tua bambina e ti deve la sua vita. Il debito non si estinguerà mai. Sii gentile. Firmato, Scott McCall.”

Scott era inciampato sul collo[1] del basso quando Derek lo aveva lasciato in giro per il bus. Isaac conosceva un ragazzo in un negozio di musica della tappa successiva del tour e lo avevano aggiustato, ma Scott aveva continuato a sentirsi in colpa. Derek ne aveva approfittato il più possibile per il resto del tour.

Si chiese se si ricordasse ancora le canzoni che aveva scritto. Se si esclude lo sforzarsi di ascoltare i loro album un'unica volta appena dopo il rilascio, non aveva ascoltato affatto gli Smokes for Harris da quando se ne era andato.

Dentro la custodia, l'amore acustico della sua vecchia vita gli sorrise. La lucentezza della superficie di un colore mielato e le corde di acciaio, l'odore di legno e fumo di sigaretta raffermo proveniente dal rivestimento interno della custodia.

La sua curva si accomodava sul grembo di Derek quasi fosse fatta per restarci, le sue corde del tutto allentate sotto il suo tocco, come lo stesse desiderando. Mentre regolava le chiavi degli accordi, si chiese se fosse ancora in grado di accordare ad orecchio. Le note si flettevano e vibravano e tornavano al loro posto. Derek strimpellò e sentì l'armonia risuonare attorno a sé.

In poco tempo si ritrovò a suonare e canticchiare, e successivamente prese a cantare. Suonò fino a che la schiena non iniziò a dolergli per lo stare seduto sul pavimento troppo a lungo, fino a che non sentì le dita vicine al sanguinare.

Non si ricordò nemmeno dei compiti fino a quando non fu troppo tardi e andò direttamente a letto. Nonostante avesse positivamente mandato a fanculo lo studio, non si era sentito così in pace per mesi. Non poteva nemmeno mettere insieme le energie per sentirsi in colpa per gli appunti non letti. Poteva praticamente sentire il richiamo della strada – pneumatici sull'asfalto, folle incitanti, la cacofonia del feedback audio, i cembali e i fari fruscianti e tutto il resto...

Si addormentò provando la stessa sensazione dell'essere cullato dall'autobus che sfrecciava verso il prossimo _Dove_.

**  
4 Ottobre  
San Francisco, California

  
Stiles perse la macchina per l'aeroporto per pochi minuti, ma incontrò gli altri al terminal con fin troppo tempo libero a disposizione. Ci stava provando, perdio. Era intenzionato a provarci stavolta.

Allison, come previsto, era positivamente fumante dalla rabbia. Non capiva che lui voleva provarci? Avrebbe fatto il bravo per tutti loro. A partire da ora.

“Dove cazzo sei stato?” chiese lei, la sua voce in un tono terrificante ma calmo.

“Mi sono svegliato tardi,” provò.

“Cazzate. Mi hanno detto che hai fatto il check out ieri mattina. Quindi dove diavolo sei stato?”

Era sul punto di spiegarsi quando vide Scott e Lydia che lo fissavano. Aspettò di vedere se erano intenzionati ad unirsi al rimprovero... avrebbe preferito se l'avessero fatto.  
“Voi due avete qualcosa da aggiungere?” chiese loro, cercando di scuoterli un po'. Vedete? Un tentativo. Stiles stava provando ad essere inclusivo.

Si scontrò con un silenzio di tomba quindi si voltò dalla sua agente infuriata.

“Senti, Al, so che sembra un comportamento pessimo ma stavo solo-”

“Oh questa è meglio che sia buona.”

“Voglio dire, non è... non è pessimo?”

Proprio in quel momento il cellulare di Stiles squillò nella sua mano. Allison sembrò esasperata quando lui abbassò lo sguardo per leggere.

“Perché cazzo stai sorridendo?” sbottò lei quando lui risollevò lo sguardo.

“Ci ho trovato un bassista,” disse, alzando le braccia al cielo.

“Non mi interessa se hai trovato un bassista, ho già contattato alcuni potenziali rimpiazzi con cui vi incontrerete una volta ad LA,” protestò Allison.

“No, no, ho trovato _il_ bassista.” Superò Allison sfiorandola e passò il suo telefono a Scott.

“Cosa dice?” chiese Lydia, cercando di leggere da sopra la spalla di Scott.

“Ci ho pensato su. Dì ad Allison di mandarmi i dettagli,” lesse Scott incredulo. “Pensato a cosa?”

“È di... No... Impossibile,” disse Lydia stupita, afferrando il telefono per dargli un'occhiata da vicino. “Come hai fatto a...?”

“Non dite che non faccio mai nulla per noi,” disse Stiles, sorridendo.

**  
5 Ottobre  
Sacramento, California

“Come hai fatto?” chiese Allison, i suoi piedi sul grembo di Stiles, tacchi dimenticati sul pavimento sotto la sedia.

“Te l'ho detto.”

“Non hai fatto un sacrificio di sangue al dio di un vulcano, Stiles,” controbatté lei tra le risate. Stavano aspettando il loro volo notturno per Austin e lui se la stava godendo così. Capelli raccolti in una crocchia incasinata, sorridente, la tensione nelle spalle temporaneamente assente, stanca ma non esattamente esausta. Era passato un bel po' dall'ultima volta in cui Allison era stata contenta di avere Stiles tra i piedi.

E lo show era andato bene, cosa che Stiles non aveva potuto affermare da un po'. Oggi la band era unita. Oggi Stiles sentiva che, sinché l'avesse fatto per loro, avrebbe potuto continuare a provarci. Sarebbero riusciti a finire il tour europeo, avrebbero potuto prendersi audacemente una pausa e magari sarebbero anche ritornati insieme dopo. Forse.

“Non puoi saperlo. Ci sono vulcani attivi sulla Bay Area[2].”

“No, non ce ne sono.”

“Ci sono dei vulcani un tempo attivi però.”

“Quindi inattivi.”

“Vedi, il tuo problema è che non mi credi.”

“Il mio problema è che non mi dirai in quale assurdo modo hai convinto Derek Hale ad uscire dal suo isolamento nonostante voi due...” fece un gesto frenetico con la mano e si fermò lì.

“Gliel'ho chiesto.”

“Cazzate.”

“No, nessuna cazzata. Ho fatto il check out dall'hotel e sono corso a Beacon Hills per passare del tempo con mio padre e in qualche modo sono finito a casa sua, mettendo da parte il mio buonsenso, e gliel'ho chiesto.”

“Io ho pensato che fossi finito morto in un vicolo da qualche parte, come al solito, e tu mi sta dicendo che sei semplicemente andato a passare del tempo con tuo padre?”

“Scusa. Ma non mi è parso abbia provato a chiamarmi o cercarmi.”

“Parte di me sperava che fossi davvero morto così da non dover mandare avanti questa farsa ancora a lungo,” disse lei con un sorrisetto sleale. Stiles le sorrise di rimando.

“Quindi glielo hai davvero chiesto?"

“Già. Cioè, non è che abbia subito detto di sì. Il che significa che non va a me tutto il merito. Ha avuto un'intera notte passata a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto per decidersi.”

“Beh, allora non ha importanza. Scott e Lydia ne sono più che contenti, tu sembri non stare per implodere, io sono solo lieta che la ricerca del bassista sia chiusa per ora.”

“Per ora?”

“Oh, ha detto molto chiaramente che questa cosa vale solo per il tour europeo.”

“Gli hai già parlato?”

Allison lo guardò soltanto.

“Certo che lo hai fatto. Ma voglio dire... cioè, dopo questo tour...”

“Non parleremo della pausa stanotte, Stiles. Saliremo su quest'aereo e dormiremo lungo tutto il tragitto per Austin. Shh.”

“Per me va bene.”

**  
6 Ottobre  
Austin, Texas

Stiles era ubriaco in un bar da qualche parte. Sacramento? No. Texas, non California. Austin. Sollevò la testa pesante e tutto il suo corpo turbinò. Giurò con tutto sé stesso che si sarebbe potuto trovare ugualmente a San Francisco o Chicago o Boston o Houston o Tallahasee o Omaha o qualsiasi altra città al mondo. La sua bussola internazionale girava e girava e girava.

 _“Se non fosse stato per te non avremmo nemmeno dovuto trovare un rimpiazzo per Isaac,” aveva gridato Scott. Isaac non aveva dissentito._  
_“Pensi che riportare Derek ti faccia guadagnare dei fottuti punti? Bel lavoro, hai fatto il minimo indispensabile per mantenere la band a galla, bellissimo lavoro, Stiles,” aveva gridato Scott. Nessuno aveva dissentito._  
_“Beh allora provaci con più energia perché questa merda-” (aveva indicato freneticamente attorno a sé) “-non andrà avanti a lungo.” Stiles non aveva dissentito._

Stiles mugugnò e si passò una mano sulla faccia, mentre l'altra era aggrappata ad un bicchiere contenente qualcosa di ambrato. Il suo sangue era acido. Non stava bene. Stava per...  
Si svegliò pensando ad un libro che aveva letto una volta. Mercurio... veleno... tuorli d'uovo, qualcosa qualcosa. Era un libro lungo. Stiles tenne i suoi occhi serrati e cercò di ricordarne il titolo per evitare di pensare a quanto volesse vomitare.

“Stiles...”

“Non credo di averlo finito, era qualcosa riguardo... New York City.”

“Di che diamine parli?”

“Shhh...” la voce di lei gli faceva venir voglia di vomitare.

Una morbida mano si posò sulla sua fronte. La proprietaria della voce doveva essere nel letto con lui. E non lo chiamava Sam e Stiles era decisamente fottuto.

“Per favore dimmi che abbiamo usato un preservativo,” borbottò lui, quasi in sé.

“Come se avessi potuto essere così fortunato,” lo derise la creatura accanto a lui.

Stiles osò dare una sbirciata, aprendo leggermente un occhio solo, e vide Lydia. Non riusciva a ricordare una sola dannatissima cosa, ma la stanza era così luminosa e lui aveva decisamente bisogno di vomitare.

“Cerca di arrivare al bagno, grazie!” Lydia gli gridò alle spalle, mentre lui vi si dirigeva di corsa.

Stiles ce la fece, okay? E ci rimase per un po', troppo preso dai conati di vomito per cercare di mettere insieme i pezzi della sua nottata o per cercare di ricordare il nome di  un qualche libro a caso, che in realtà avrebbe anche potuto essere un film o un episodio di Law and Order o qualcosa del genere.

“Allison ti sta chiamando. Dovrei rispondere?” chiese Lydia dalla porta. Stiles era disteso sul pavimento con la guancia pressata contro le dolci, fredde mattonelle. Lui mugugnò in approvazione.

Percepì la voce di lei come se provenisse dall'altra parte di una cascata – distante, un fondersi di alti e bassi, incomprensibile. E poi lei fu di nuovo lì.

“Cosa voleva?” mormorò Stiles quasi in maniera incoerente.

“Controllare i tuoi movimenti, come al solito.”

Stiles brontolò. Lydia si sedette sul bordo della vasca e abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui. L'intera stanza da bagno era rivestita di un'aura di luce accecante e Lydia era una splendida macchia rossa. Stiles si sentiva come gomma attaccata ad un marciapiede trafficato. Si sentiva come un membranoso sacco di spazzatura.

“Sei comatoso,” constatò lei.

“Mmhmm.”

“Sei svenuto in uno schifoso bar in un quartiere davvero pessimo di una città di cui non sai praticamente nulla. Stai cadendo a pezzi. Sei irresponsabile ed egoista. Che cazzo non va in te? So che le cose sono difficili ora come ora, ma devi crescere.”

E anche quello fece male. Stiles non riusciva a distinguere l'angoscia mentale dal bombardamento al quale il suo corpo veniva sottoposto in quel momento, ma sapeva che era depositata lì da qualche parte. “Eccellente discorso d'incoraggiamento.”

“Non sto cercando di essere cattiva con te, Stiles. Voglio che tu mi ascolti. A questo punto devi accettare parte della colpa, ma non sei l'unico qui, okay? Siamo in questa merda assieme e andremo a fondo con questa nave e non c'è nulla che possiamo fare a riguardo.”

“Così stimolante.”

“Abbiamo bisogno di questa pausa.”

“Continuate tutti a chiamarla pausa come se dovessimo riunirci dopo,” borbottò Stiles con tutte le forze che riuscì a trovare.

Lydia rimase in silenzio per un minuto. “Quello è da vedere,” stabilì alla fine.

Stiles rise amaramente.

“Se riprenderemo, le cose dovranno essere differenti.”

Stiles non rispose.

“E se non lo faremo, forse sarà per il meglio.”

Stiles continuò a non rispondere. Rimasero in silenzio per così tanto tempo che Stiles quasi si addormentò, ma Lydia si schiarì la voce.

“Starai bene?” chiese lei.

“Oh, alla fine. Come sempre.” Prese un profondo e rincuorante respiro e si tirò su a sedere. Non aprì gli occhi fino a che la stanza non smise di girare velocemente. Quando lo fece, vide l'espressione severa di Lydia. “Quindi, ti dispiacerebbe informarmi su cosa è successo la scorsa notte? Mi sono messo in imbarazzo?”

Lei sospirò. “A parte l'esserti addormentato su una scodella di pretzel in un bar schifoso, intendi?”

“Oh, quello non è niente,” la liquidò Stiles. “Come sono finito qui?”

“Ti sei ubriacato troppo e non sapevi come tornare qui, quindi hai chiamato Scott per venire a salvarti e lui era uh... era impegnato, così ha chiesto a me di prendere un taxi e andare a cercarti.”

“Perché non mi hai semplicemente mollato nella mia stanza allora?”

“Ero preoccupata."

“Il Frontman degli Smokes for Harris Tovato Morto nella sua Stanza d'Albergo ad Austin,” disse Stiles nella sua miglior voce da news reporter. “La sua band ne è compiaciuta. Aggiornamenti alle nove.”

“Ma stai zitto,” scattò lei.

“Con cosa era tanto impegnato Scott?”

“Non lo so.”

“Non era impegnato, Lydia. Quindi cos'ha detto realmente? Perché se era sulla stessa linea di quello che ha detto dopo il concerto la notte scorsa...”

“Prenditela con Scott, lasciami fuori da questa storia.”

“Ti ci sei messa da sola. Ci sei dentro. Affondare con la nostra nave, ricordi?”

Gli lanciò un'occhiata. “E tu davvero dai la colpa a me per quello che ha detto lui? Credi che stesse sbagliando di grosso nel dire quelle cose?” Si stava preparando per un burrascoso litigio e Stiles non ne aveva lo stomaco.

“No.”

“No?”

“Credo che avesse ragione.”

“Beh non ne aveva. È stato crudele e non te lo meritavi,” disse sospirando, rilassandosi. “Ma il modo in cui si sente è giustificato e tu continui a scappare invece di parlargli.”

Stiles alzò le spalle. “Allora perché non poteva essere il mio cavaliere dall'armatura splendente?”

“Ha detto che per una volta non voleva essere quello che risolve i tuoi casini.”

Stiles annuì, sentì il suo mondo vacillare, sentì il suo centro di gravità tremare. “E a te è toccato il lavoro sporco?”

“Avrei potuto chiamare Allison. O Boyd. Ma non l'ho fatto. Dovresti essermi grato.”

E lo era. Solo non sapeva come dirlo. Invece optò per: “Alla fine anche tu mi abbandonerai.”

“No, non lo farò.” La potenza della sua voce era esitante, ma sempre di potenza si trattava. Stiles le credette davvero.

“Promesso?” chiese Stiles, ammorbidendosi.

Lei serrò la mandibola e annuì.

La guardava e l'amava. Avrebbe voluto dirlo, invece disse “Il falò della vanità[3].”

“Eh?” chiese lei.

“Il libro. New York, anni Ottanta, Wall Street, crimine... lascia perdere. Era noioso, ma bello. Non l'ho decisamente mai finito.”

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sporse per baciarlo sulla fronte. “Che ne dici di servizio in camera e TV spazzatura?”

“Dico _assolutamente_.”

**  
10 Ottobre  
New York City

Stavano aspettando il loro volo per LA mentre Isaac aspettava il suo volo per Chicago. Scott aveva il cuore a pezzi, Lydia era triste e Stiles poteva sentire il gravoso peso di una porta che iniziava a chiudersi.

Alla fine del loro set la sera precedente, Stiles aveva realizzato di non essere mai stato in tour senza Isaac. Era sempre stato il ragazzo riccioluto di Chicago a cui serviva un lavoretto e che sapeva suonare il basso molto bene. Lo avevano incontrato tramite conoscenze in comune, mentre stavano registrando il loro primo album. Derek aveva sviluppato un debole per lui e gli aveva proposto di essere il loro tecnico del basso. Isaac aveva imparato sulla strada con loro tutto quello che sapeva riguardo l'essere un tecnico. Era diventato così bravo così in fretta che avrebbe davvero potuto far carriera. Quando Derek aveva mollato, lui era già in procinto di andare a lavorare con un'altra band, ma aveva lasciato tutto per aiutarli.

Stiles aveva sempre avuto un senso di colpa a scoppio ritardato.

Erano così stanchi. L'intero umore era a terra. Isaac si comportava come se non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato, ma c'era. La sala era sinistramente silenziosa con Scott, Lydia e Isaac seduti vicini tra loro lungo la vetrata con vista sull'asfalto.

Con in mano un vassoio per drink pieno di caffè, Stiles venne in pace.

“Un mocaccino per Scott,” annunciò passandoglielo. “Un latte scremato alla vaniglia per la signorina.” Lydia lo guardò sospettosamente, accettando il bicchiere. “E per Isaac, caffè latte.”

“Grazie,” disse lui, sorridendo gentilmente in un'espressione che gli diceva quanto fosse troppo-poco-troppo-tardi. E lo era. Stava cercando di aggiustare le cose ma era davvero troppo tardi. Il caffè non poteva risolverle. Nessun piccolo gesto sarebbe riuscito a salvare la band. Certo, a volte ce l'aveva con lui... per non essere Derek, per avergli rubato Scott... ma in fin dei conti, Isaac era un fratello per lui. Stiles si sentiva già iniziare a soffocare con tutte le cose che non sarebbe stato capace di dire ad Isaac prima che si fosse imbarcato sul suo volo, o mai.

L'annuncio dell'imbarco per il volo di Isaac ad O'Hare risuonò dall'altoparlante e l'espressione di Scott crollò.

“E questo è il mio avviso,” disse Isaac con un sospiro. Lydia si rattristò ancora di più. “Voglio abbracci, ragazzi, forza.”

Cominciò con Lydia, continuò con Scott e poi con Stiles.

Quando torniamo ti voglio con noi. Mi dipiace. Per favore vieni in Europa. Per favore non odiarmi. “Fa un buon volo, amico,” gli disse Stiles in un mezzo abbraccio.

“Grazie,” disse Isaac, dandogli un colpo sulla schiena.

**  
11 Ottobre  
Beacon Hills, CA

“Non riesco a credere che verrai davvero con noi. È la fine del tuo ritiro?” chiese Danny.

“No,” rispose Derek. “Sto solo facendo uh... un favore a degli amici. Compreso te, più o meno.”

“Hey, io avrei avuto un lavoro con o senza te, ma lo apprezzo comunque. Sarà come ai vecchi tempi!”

Derek rise sommessamente. “Dubito seriamente che lo sarà, ma vedremo come andrà.”

Derek toccò l'icona del vivavoce sul suo telefono e lo posò per poter continuare a fare le valige. “Sei ancora nei dintorni o sei tornato ad LA?” chiese Derek.

“Di nuovo ad LA, dobbiamo controllare l'attrezzatura nel magazzino più tardi. Quando hai intenzione di volare qui?”

“Domani.”

“Sei nervoso?”

“Si.”

“Lo sarei anche io. Senti, se il bus dei talenti diventa imbarazzante, puoi sempre venire a metterti comodo con me sul bus dello staff.”

“Lo terrò a mente.”

“Ma andrà bene.”

“Come si fanno le valige per un tour internazionale?” chiese Derek per cambiare argomento.

“Adattatori per la corrente, vestiti, spazzolino, passaporto.”

Derek quantificò il casino di valige aperte. “Bene, allora ho quasi finito!"

“Ne dubito. Senti, devo andare. Ma segnati queste parole, sarà un grande tour e tu riprenderai a suonare grazie a questo. Questa è la mia previsione.”

Dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con Danny, Derek prese a camminare avanti e indietro. Lo faceva spesso ultimamente. Aveva informato la sua famiglia dell'evento. Una volta che per loro era stato ormai troppo tardi per disapprovare. Una volta che il suo ritiro dalle lezioni era andato in porto, una volta che la sua proroga agli studi era stata notificata... In quel modo, l'unica reazione che sua madre aveva potuto avere era stata ribollire di disapprovazione e lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro senza speranza. Era troppo diplomatica per dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Derek conosceva ogni argomento a sfavore che lei avrebbe potuto proporre, considerando che li aveva già sentiti tutti in passato.

Derek si sentiva... nervoso.

L'itinerario del tour era impegnativo e non ci era abituato. Avrebbe avuto le prove ad LA a partire dal giorno successivo e non era pronto. Doveva infilare nel minor numero di valige possibile abbastanza roba per un tour lungo un mese, doveva trovare il passaporto, controllare e ricontrollare la sua attrezzatura prima di partire, doveva pulire la casa per prepararla ad essere vacante...

Non era più tagliato per queste cose.

Ma stava anche letteralmente scoppiando di energia ed eccitazione.

**  
11 Ottobre  
Los Angeles, CA

“Esci dal mio ufficio,” Allison affermò senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo dal suo computer, quando Stiles entrò.

“Sei la mia manager, lavori per me.”

“Continua a pensarlo,” disse lei con tono di mistero. “Sono in vacanza dagli Smokes for Harris fino a domani.”

“Hai per caso altri clienti?”

“Il tuo prodigio,” si limitò a dire lei. Stiles notò che non gli aveva ancora rivolto lo sguardo.

“Il mio prodi- i Royales?”

“Mmmhmm,” mormorò lei, finalmente guardandolo.

“Da quando?”

“Questa settimana. Sai, è conveniente perché sono i vostri compagni di casa discografica e siamo stati in tour con loro e stiamo per andare di nuovo in tour con loro e gli Smokes stanno per prendersi una pausa.”

“Giusto, certo. Ma avrai tempo per entrambi se riprenderemo?”

“Si.”

“Come? Non andremo sempre in tour assieme.”

“E io non andrò sempre in tour con i miei gruppi,” disse, non lasciando trapelare nulla. Una parte di Stiles avrebbe voluto vederla sempre come la giovane manager che indossava la maglietta della propria band e cantava in mezzo alla folla durante il loro primo tour, quindi la nuova immagine gli era completamente estranea. “Ecco perché abbiamo i tour manager.”

Stiles si sedette di fronte a lei con uno sbuffo.

“Perché se qui?” gli chiese, degnandolo finalmente della sua attenzione.

“Quindi Derek arriverà in città domani,” cominciò lui.

“Già.”

“A che ora?”

“Le prove sono alle 10 in punto.”

“Non è quello che ho chiesto,” disse lui a denti stretti.

Lei voltò una pagina della sua enorme agenda e fece scorrere il dito giù lungo il foglio. “LAX, arrivo 8:15. Perché?”

“Che terminal?”

“Virgin. Perché?”

“Andrò io a prenderlo.”

“Ho contattato un autista.”

“Risparmia i soldi, lo prenderò io.”

Lo guardò come se pensasse che lui avesse un secondo fine. “Perché?” chiese di nuovo.

“Voglio parlargli prima delle prove. Hai bisogno di lui prima delle prove domani?”

Lei sospirò e appoggiò la schiena alla sedia. “No.”

“Quindi... posso andare a prenderlo io!”

“Va bene. Domani sarà una giornata piena, vedi di essere in orario.”

“Sissignora.”

**  
12 Ottobre  
Los Angeles, CA

Ad aspettarlo con un carrello al ritiro bagagli c'era una creatura in jeans grigi, una camicia a quadri e occhiali da sole costosi e Derek trattenne il lamento che sentiva crescergli nel petto. Non era pronto per questo.

“Buongiorno a te,” disse l'altro, sorridendo.

“I profitti sono bassi, eh?” chiese Derek con uno dei suoi tipici sorrisi stretti.

Stiles fece spallucce. “Ho pensato di dover tirar via il dente dolente, sai. Benvenuto ad LA. Dove la porto?”

Stiles era un bravo autista, se si esclude l'ansia opprimente che trasudò dai suoi silenzi durante l'intera mattinata. Derek era in procinto di fuggire in preda ad una crisi di nervi per l'imbarazzo[4] quando finalmente entrarono in un parcheggio fuori da una struttura che Derek presumeva essere il luogo delle prove.

“Okay, Io... volevo parlare con te prima delle prove,” blaterò Stiles mentre infilava la macchina nel parcheggio.

“Oh, okay?”

“Ho pensato di doverti mettere in guardia da che ti aspetta.”

“Oh. Beh, corretto.”

“Corretto.” Ripeté lui, voce leggermente tremolante. I suoi occhi attirarono Derek come fanali e lui si sentì esposto. Corretto/Scorretto. Derek non ci pensava da un po'. Un tempo erano soliti passare ore a giocare a Corretto/Scorretto[5] nel salottino, erano soliti sussurrarlo tra le lenzuola dell'hotel quando non riuscivano a dormire. “Questo è stato _scorretto_ da parte tua.”

Derek sorrise nonostante tutto il suo sforzo nell'evitarlo. “Scusa, non volevo...”

“Lo so. Va bene così, scusa io um... l'ho reso imbarazzante? Già quindi...” Stiles fece cadere il silenzio mentre afferrava e torceva il volante. Mani nervose.

“Volevi parlarmi?” gli ricordò Derek.

“Sì. Senti, Lydia e Scott sanno tutto, ovviamente. Anche Allison. Riguardo noi. La nostra... cosa, sai? E uh i Royales, li incontrerai più tardi, loro non sanno nulla di noi ma sono persone incredibili, li adorerai sul serio. Per quanto riguarda lo staff, Boyd, Jackson, Danny e Greenberg sono gli unici ad essere stati nei paraggi quando tu eri ancora qui. Boyd è il nostro tour manager ora, e abbiamo Marcus alla sicurezza. Adorerai Marcus. È un coglione come te. Cioè... scusa, quello era... non volevo. Volevo dire che... è un amabile cretino, non che tu sia... amabile. Merda. Sai cosa voglio dire.”

“Uh, sì."

Le guance di Stiles erano rosse e lui torceva senza sosta il volante. “Ma uh... già. Senti, le cose con la band sono un po' in tensione al momento. Non per te, davvero non è colpa tua, quindi non ti sentire a disagio. Se senti qualcosa riguardo ad una qualche... separazione... beh, le cose stanno così.”

“Oh... okay.”

“Voglio dire, pensavo l'avresti voluto sapere.”

Lui annuì. “Già. È – uh - bene saperlo.”

“So come sei fatto. Diventi tutto paranoico. E restando in tema, possiamo comportarci come se non fosse successo nulla, o evitarci a vicenda, oppure cercare di essere adulti maturi e guardare avanti. Sta a te. Io sono propenso ad evitarci a vicenda il più possibile solo perché um, beh lo vedrai. Niente di personale. Ma se vuoi provare a guardare avanti, ci proverò anche io.”

Derek lo fissò, cercando in lui la risposta ad una domanda che ancora non aveva formulato.

“Cosa?” chiese Stiles, agitandosi un po' sul sedile.

“Sei diverso,” decise Derek.

La mano di Stiles tremò mentre si allungava per prendere le chiavi dall'accensione. “ _Corretto,_ ” borbottò lui.

**

19 Gennaio, 2011  
Beacon Hills, California

Derek camminava avanti e indietro lungo la sua stanza con passo iracondo, mentre Stiles sedeva in modo poco confortevole alla scrivania.

“Non puoi continuare farlo,” disse Derek alla fine, puntando i piedi.

“Fare cosa?” chiese Stiles, masticando il laccio del suo cappuccio.

“Flirtare con me.”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ragazzo etero spaventato?” chiese Stiles sprezzante.

Derek ringhiò dalla frustrazione, chiudendo i pugni. Non era arrabbiato con Stiles, per niente. Era perso. Confuso. E Stiles ne era la causa. Presto avrebbe dovuto essere all'appuntamento con Paige e loro avrebbero dovuto stare studiando. Ma ora questo... Derek prese un respiro profondo e cercò di riprendere il controllo della sua tempra.

“Giochiamo a Corretto/Scorretto,” disse Derek con tono pacato.

Stiles sospirò. “Va bene. Comincia tu.”

“Ti piace flirtare con me.”

“Corretto. Ti piace che io flirti con te.”

Derek considerò l'opzione di mentire ma non poté. “Corretto. Ti piace flirtare con me per farmi innervosire.”

“Scorretto. Ti innervosisci perché non ti piace quando ci provo con te.”

Derek si bloccò per un secondo nell'indecisione tra più risposte, ma alla fine seguì il suo istinto. “Scorretto. Odi Paige.”

“Scorretto. Vuoi smettere di giocare a Corretto/Scorretto.”

“Scorretto,” disse Derek con un deciso movimento della testa. “Hai una cotta per me.”

“Scorretto sulla base del fatto che stai infrangendo le regole del gioco.”

“Scorretto. Abbiamo fatto noi le regole, noi possiamo infrangerle. Hai una cotta per me.”

“A quale affermazione devo rispondere?”

“Hai una cotta per me.”

Stiles si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò di qualche passo. “Corretto,” disse, mentre per un attimo i suoi occhi mostrarono il suo lato predatore. “Ti piace che io abbia una cotta per te.”

Derek fece del suo meglio per assumere in viso un'espressione neutrale mentre ci rifletteva su. “Corretto.”

Stiles fece un sorrisetto e si avvicinò.

Derek si sentì messo con le spalle al muro. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quale direzione la situazione avrebbe dovuto prendere o a cosa volesse arrivare inizialmente, ma di certo non era questo. “Vuoi smettere di giocare a Corretto/Scorretto.”

“Scorretto. Sei confuso.”

“Corretto.” Derek serrò la mandibola. “La cosa ti diverte.”

“Corretto,” disse in modo poco serio, entrando direttamente nello spazio personale di Derek. Derek indietreggiò d'istinto e si ritrovò letteralmente con le spalle al muro. Stiles lanciò un'occhiata alle labbra di Derek prima di risollevare lo sguardo, con il labbro inferiore catturato tra i denti. “Ti piace flirtare con me.”

“C-c-redo di no[6]” balbettò Derek. Stiles rise e Derek si sentì sollevato da quel suono. Rise anche lui, abbassando lo sguardo timidamente. Stiles si sporse leggermente in avanti fino a che le loro fronti non si incontrarono.

“Ho paura non sia una risposta valida,” disse Stiles a bassa voce. “Ti piace flirtare con me.”

“Corretto,” disse Derek, odiando se stesso per provare piacere nella loro vicinanza, quando invece avrebbe dovuto incontrare la propria ragazza a momenti. “Devo incontrare Paige.”

“Scorretto[5]” disse Stiles, mettendo il muso mentre si allontanava da Derek e si girava verso la scrivania. Stiles sembra così imperturbato, ma Derek si accorse di come tremassero le sue mani. “Beh, per concludere come dovrebbe fare un gentiluomo: vuoi smettere di giocare a Corretto/Scorretto,” disse Stiles, mentre prendeva in spalla il suo zaino.

“Scorretto."

“Colpo di scena...” affermò Stiles con incertezza.

“Se tu avessi pensato che ti avrei lasciato fare, mi avresti baciato.” Stupito di sé stesso, Derek sentì lo stomaco contorcersi dalla paura nell'esatto momento in cui lo disse.

“Oh, assolutamente corretto,” rispose Stiles senza esitazione, sorridendo.

“Beh allora...” disse Derek, sentendo la gola seccarglisi. Le sopracciglia di Stiles si sollevarono per la sorpresa e poi rise.

“Sei tedioso,” disse Stiles, incedendo nuovamente verso Derek, nel punto in cui era rimasto fermo come una statua. “Vieni qui, ragazzone.” Afferrò Derek per il mento, fece ondeggiare il viso come una madre avrebbe fatto con suo figlio e gli stampò un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Prima che potesse allontanarsi del tutto, Derek gli afferrò il polso e provò a dirgli con l'espressione del volto ciò che la sua bocca si rifiutava di dire.

I loro sguardi si incollarono e l'ilarità abbandonò il volto di Stiles. Stiles usò la mano libera per afferrare la nuca di Derek. Portò il viso di Derek vicino al suo e Derek quasi dimenticò come si respirava.

“Te lo devi guadagnare,” disse Stiles, voce bassa e suadente. Sorrise e allentò la sua presa sulla nuca di Derek. Derek si sentì vuoto.

“Scorretto,” gridò verso Stiles mentre lui se ne andava.

**  
**Presente**  
Los Angeles, California

Stiles non avrebbe mai dimenticato lo sguardo sul volto di Lydia quando le aveva detto che Derek aveva lasciato a band. Gli si era marchiato a fuoco nella memoria a vita. Ma quando lei lo vide entrare nella sala prove con il suo basso in mano, fu come se Lydia non avesse mai provato quella devastazione. Anche a Stiles sarebbe piaciuto poterla dimenticare. Ci aveva provato, davvero. Si era sforzato di andare a parlargli, gli aveva proposto di andare in tour con loro, si era ripetuto ogni giorno che ci sarebbe riuscito, aveva supplicato per andare a prenderlo all'aeroporto così da poter dimostrare come lo avesse superato e quanto fosse cambiato, ma poi aveva miseramente fallito nel dimostrare entrambe le cose.

Una parte di disdegno a due di umiliazione.

Che gesto disperato.

Che gesto avventato.

E ora doveva fare i conti con le conseguenze.

Lydia stava ancora lanciando gridolini per l'arrivo di Derek quando Scott passò oltre Stiles sfiorandogli la spalla per andare verso di lui. Come se nemmeno Scott l'avesse odiato un tempo. Come se Scott non fosse stato dalla parte di Stiles in passato.

Stiles mise giù la custodia della sua chitarra con un po' troppa energia e fece scattare le sicure nel modo più rumoroso possibile. Gli altri tre erano troppo impegnati a parlare con eccitazione per accorgersi che Stiles non era lì a cazzeggiare oggi, nossignore. Si infilò la tracolla della chitarra, la collegò all'amplificatore e aspettò che loro si unissero a lui.

Stiles non aveva ex, aveva Derek. Ma immaginò che questi ribollenti sentimenti di irritazione e gelosia fossero molto peggio di quanto una persona normale non potesse provare.

“Possiamo provare? Abbiamo molto da fare oggi,” disse Stiles nel debole microfono che era già stato sistemato per lui. I tre si fermarono e si voltarono verso di lui. Lydia aveva uno sguardo d'intesa sul volto che Stiles non voleva interpretare, Scott sembrava arrabbiato e Stiles evitò a priori di guardare Derek.

**  
2 Ottobre, 2014  
Los Angeles, California

“Dov'è Derek?” chiese Scott quando arrivarono.

“Non verrà.”

Lydia sbuffò indignata. “Cosa vuol dire non verrà? Abbiamo una settimana prima di entrare in studio e dobbiamo iniziare a lavorare-”

“Non verrà.”

“L'hai già detto, ma-”

“Ha lasciato.”

Nessuno di loro disse una parola, lo shock era troppo recente per trasformarsi in devastazione. Semplicemente... elaborarono l'informazione.

Lydia si sedette sulla panca della finestra al piano superiore della nuovissima e completamente vuota casa di Stiles mentre si rivolgeva verso l'esterno, al vicinato che cominciava a rabbuiarsi. Scott era seduto sul pavimento, gli occhi fissi sulle proprie mani. Stiles era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, pronto a correre via se fosse stato necessario.  
Stiles si era aspettato che la prima parola proveniente dalle bocche di ciascuno sarebbe stata “perché”, forse persino qualche seria diffamazione, o al peggio qualche sorta di accusa. Si sentiva così responsabile. Non aveva nessuna risposta per loro, nessuna scusa. Lo avrebbero semplicemente guardato e avrebbero pensato fosse stata colpa sua.

Rimasero in quello stato per così tanto tempo che Stiles si abituò al leggero tirare su col naso prodotto da Lydia che teneva il viso orientato dall'altra parte rispetto a loro, al silenzio tombale di Scott, all'orologio che ticchettava i primi momenti del resto della sua nuova vita post-Derek... e poi Lydia si schiarì la voce.

“Cosa facciamo ora?” chiese lei con voce roca dal pianto e dal disuso.

Stiles non aveva nessuna risposta, nessuna scusa...

Anche Scott tirò su col naso, strofinandosi il viso con la manica del maglione. “Ci mettiamo a lavoro,” disse e si alzò in piedi come a dare l'esempio. “Chiamiamo qualcuno... Allison lo sa? La casa discografica lo sa?” chiese, guardando verso Stiles.

Stiles annuì.

Stiles vide il lampo di dolore sul volto di Scott, gli ricordò ciò che aveva provato Stiles quando aveva scoperto che tutti l'avevano saputo prima di lui.

“Bene, quindi ci procuriamo un altro bassista. Possiamo chiamare Isaac o qualcun'altro. Dopodiché ci mettiamo a lavoro, entriamo in studio, registriamo questa cosa, ne usciamo e semplicemente andiamo avanti.

Lydia annuì. Si stirò la gonna e si alzò anche lei. “Scott ha ragione. Non è la fine del mondo. Stiles, tu hai già qualcosa a cui stavi lavorando, giusto?”

Stiles non aveva nessuna risposta, nessuna scusa...

“Giusto?” chiese di nuovo.

Stiles scosse la testa, gettando lo sguardo al tappeto, lontano da loro.

“Stiles. Ce lo hai fatto vedere. Anche se vogliamo scartarlo è comunque un punto di partenza-”

Stiles scosse nuovamente la testa, una volta.. due... troppe. Non riusciva a fermarsi dallo scuoterla. Non aveva nessuna risposta, nessuna scusa. Voleva che gridassero e gli dessero la colpa e lo crocifiggessero e lo odiassero, ma loro non l'avrebbero fatto. Aveva bisogno che loro lo punissero e loro non l'avrebbero fatto.

Non si era reso conto di stare piangendo finché Lydia non lo avvolse tra le sue braccia. Lui non ci era ancora riuscito. Aveva pensato di dover essere arrabbiato e ferito, invece era rimasto indifferente. Ora quel fastidioso pulsare di dolore era diventato un ammasso di terrore. Scivolò lentamente fino a sedersi e Lydia lo seguì. Scott camminò verso di loro e li avvolse entrambi. Rannicchiato sulla porta con i suoi due restanti migliori amici, Stiles non si era mai sentito più insicuro di così.

Nelle successive settimane di composizione e registrazione, Stiles lavorò a metà del suo potenziale. Insensibile e sopraffatto dalla sua band e dalla gente dello studio. Angosciato e solo. Vuoto e solo, angosciato e sopraffatto. Avrebbe scoperto che nessuno scrive libri di auto-supporto sull'essere stato lasciato dal tuo ragazzo che non avevi mai chiamato il tuo ragazzo che casualmente era anche il bassista della tua band e il miglior co-autore che avessi mai incontrato che aveva lasciato te e allo stesso tempo la tua band. Nessuno scriveva articoli su come parlare diplomaticamente alla stampa riguardo le “divergenze artistiche” che hanno spinto il tuo segreto non-ragazzo ragazzo a mollare la band mantenendo intatta la tua reputazione da personaggio carismatico.

**  
**Presente**  
Los Angeles, California

Derek era positivamente sconvolto da quando i suoi ex compagni di band fossero cresciuti da quando se ne era andato, e da quanto fantastico fosse essere tornato con loro. La dedizione di Lydia e il suo inesauribile perfezionismo la rendevano una batterista con un tempismo e un ritmo impeccabili già al tempo, ma la sua abilità tecnica aveva superato di gran lunga quella dell'ultima volta che lui l'aveva vista. E Scott era in qualche modo diventato un corista sicuro, accodandosi a Stiles nota dopo nota quasi senza sforzo. Quella era stata un'abilità di Derek un tempo. E Stiles... non aveva mai sentito la voce di Stiles così possente prima.

Aveva sempre saputo che Stiles fosse un grande attore. Poteva passare dall'essere malato e assonnato all'essere raggiante e di compagnia in pochi secondi, Derek glielo aveva visto fare. Lo faceva con la stampa, lo faceva alle riunioni con la casa discografica, lo faceva per qualsiasi cosa e chiunque in qualunque momento gli fosse necessario. Ma oggi non stava mettendo su nessuno show. Non voleva essere lì, non parlava tra una canzone e l'altra. Dava persino a malapena delle annotazioni.

Derek non lo aveva mai visto così disinteressato alla sua band.

**

“Ecco la nostra strategia,” disse Allison dal suo posto a capotavola. “Ci sarà una giornata dedicata alla stampa prima di metterci in viaggio per l'Europa, e quello sarà il momento in cui la presenza di Derek sarà resa di dominio pubblico-”

“Quindi come va la vendita dei biglietti?” chiese Stiles dal lato opposto del tavolo. Derek gli lanciò un'occhiata e notò il suo sorrisetto privo di umorismo mentre si poggiava indietro allo schienale della sua sedia.

“Questa non è una trovata pubblicitaria. Possiamo fare così o mandare direttamente Derek sul palco ad Oslo e lasciare che si sparga la voce. Vogliamo essere chiari con i fans, non vogliamo che assumano cose e si facciano delle aspettative troppo alte."

“Lo faranno comunque”, fece notare Stiles. “Solitamente non credono ai PR, credono quello che voglio credere.”

“Per esempio?” chiese Allison, sopracciglia alzate.

Tutti guardarono Stiles. “So che pensi di dettare legge qui, Allison, e lo fai. Ma non detti legge sui fans. Qual'era la cosa che ti piaceva di meno prima che Derek se ne andasse?”

Derek non poté fare a meno di arrossire nell'istante in cui capì dove Stiles stava portando Allison. La bocca di Allison si distese in una linea sottile quando comprese anche lei.  
“Qualche volta mi tornano alla mente immagini ben definite. Immagini photoshoppate di due di noi-”

“Abbiamo capito, grazie,” lo interruppe Allison. “Non mi importa dei fanworks pornografici, non mi importa se si illudono. Voglio solo mettere ufficialmente agli atti che Derek non sta tornando in modo permanente, come da sua condizione. E in difesa dei fans, le loro teorie erano vere e i PR dicevano cazzate, o sbaglio?” Allison incrociò le braccia e poggiò la schiena.

Derek non osò guardare verso Stiles, ma sapeva che la stava guardando a sua volta.

“Non riusciamo nemmeno a sostenere una semplice riunione,” sospirò Lydia. “Quindi, faremo una breve giornata stampa e annunceremo che Derek sarà in tour e poi risponderemo ad un sacco di domande riguardo l'essere una piccola famiglia felice che è molto contenta di avere Derek a bordo un'ultima volta. Dopodiché parleremo di quanto siamo eccitati per l'Europa e diremo che probabilmente inizieremo a scrivere dopo il tour, giusto?”

Allison distolse la sua attenzione da Stiles per guardare Lydia, la sua espressione che si addolciva. “In pratica sì.”

“Perfetto. Ora possiamo invece valutare passo passo l'itinerario?” Aveva la sua penna puntata sulla sua agenda e un'aria d'affarista che Derek trovava stranamente confortante. “Credo dovremmo prepararci mentalmente a quello che ci aspetta. Vedo che abbiamo un paio di apparizioni televisive...”

Dopo una riunione dall'atmosfera di tensione, si incontrarono con alcuni dei tecnici nell'area di magazzinaggio. Derek fu sorpreso dall'ondata di emozioni al vedere antichi relitti degli Smokes for Harris sparsi in mezzo a cose che non riconosceva nemmeno. Il mischiarsi di ere era impressionante. Era stato via solo per due anni, eppure le prove del costante viaggiare della band, che era perdurato per tutto quel tempo, erano ovunque.

Lui non aveva niente a che fare con tutto quello, quindi rimase semplicemente vicino a Danny e Jackson e osservò.

Danny tentennò davanti all'intricato annodarsi di cavi abbandonato senza alcuna cura sulle misteriose casse da trasporto. “Beh, almeno una parte del problema di spazio si risolverà condividendo l'attrezzatura con i Royales. Ti immagini due set di tavole e tutto il resto?” disse alla fine.

“Siamo realisti, non mi servono dieci chitarre. Mi servono solo una acustica solida e un paio di elettriche,” Scott discuteva con colui che Derek assunse essere il tecnico delle chitarre.

Allison stava discutendo con qualcuno al telefono vicino alla porta, Lydia stava dando dei suggerimenti al suo tecnico della batteria su come evitare tamburi con la superficie nodosa, Greenberg e Boyd stavano lavorando alla checklist su una cartella porta-blocco... Era caotico e familiare e Derek vi si crogiolò.

“Beh, ho comunque bisogno di parlare con i ragazzi di Londra. I nostri bus sono fuori dal Regno Unito, così come anche l'equipaggiamento che stiamo affittando. È questo che gonfia i prezzi dell'attrezzatura,” stava spiegando Jackson a Danny quando Derek decise di esplorare lo spazio.

“Hey, Derek, vieni velocemente a conoscere Bennett,” lo chiamò Scott. “Ben è il nostro genio della chitarra, è fantastico.”

“Hey, piacere di conoscerti,” disse Bennett, stringendogli la mano. “Anche tu avrai un tuo tecnico del basso, ma lei è dello staff dei Royales quindi non la conoscerai sino ad Oslo.”

“Condivideremo i tecnici?” chiese Derek perplesso.

“Già, stiamo davvero snellendo le cose in questo tour. Sarà... interessante,” disse Scott, sembrando incerto.

“Si, vedremo,” rise Bennett. “Potremmo finire per avere nello staff qualche membro del Nord Europa se la cosa non funziona. Che tipo di attrezzatura dobbiamo cercare per te?”

“Ho tre dei miei bassi con me. È molto semplice imballare le mie cose.”

“Credo che abbiamo ancora alcuni dei tuoi pedali qui intorno, a dire il vero,” disse Scott, voltandosi per esaminare il casino attorno a lui. “Da qualche parte.”

Derek guardò verso Bennett e vide che si allontanava per parlare con Boyd e Greenberg. Mentre Scott frugava intorno, lui ispezionava il posto. Era una struttura di cemento di media grandezza che pareva un vero pungo in un occhio, con insegne degli Smokes for Harris e pezzi di attrezzatura da ogni tour appesi sul fondale.

Scatole di cartone piene di vecchia merce, casse da trasporto piene di chissà cosa, tavole e pedali e attrezzatura del suono e fili e cavi e i vecchi set di Lydia erano accatastati e impilati ovunque. Sembrava ci fosse qualche sentiero naturale tra il casino, ad indicare una qualche sorta di ordine nel marasma. Lì in mezzo vedeva Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Greenberg, Danny, Jackson, Bennett, il tecnico della batteria e Scott... ma non Stiles.

“Stiles è quello che capisce l'organizzazione di questo posto, io non ci provo nemmeno,” disse Scott, camminando di nuovo verso Derek. “I tuoi pedali sono da qualche parte, verranno trovati.”

Derek fece pensierosamente un verso d'assenso in risposta. Questo era esattamente ciò in cui non voleva mettersi. Non si sarebbe permesso di rimuginare su Stiles e cercare di capirlo, perché una cosa simile avrebbe mandato all'aria un sacco di duro lavoro. “Dov'è lui, comunque?”

Scott si guardò attorno e quando la sua ricerca si concluse senza un risultato alzò le spalle. “Probabilmente se l'è data a gambe, la sua specialità.”

Quella frase innescò un distante ricordo di un locale notturno a Londra anni fa ( _"Un cubicolo del bagno? Che originale.” “Hmmm, la mia specialità.”_ ) e Derek sentì un rossore incriminante diffonderglisi sulle guance.

“Dunque uh... cosa succede con Stiles?”

Scott sospirò. “Non lo so, non parliamo molto in questo momento.”

“Ho notato.”

Scott fece spallucce. “È in una strana fase della sua vita, credo. Lui um... certi giorni sta benissimo, altri giorni è tipo... beh, com'era oggi. È difficile andarci d'accordo.”

“Sa molto rockstar sprezzante.”

“Nah, non è quello. Non esattamente.”

Lydia gettò le sue braccia attorno al collo di entrambi, dondolandosi tra loro per un secondo prima di tornare a toccare terra. “Il tuo autista se n'è andato,” informò Derek. “Ma voi ragazzi dovete assolutamente venire con noi per un drink.”

“Non posso, ho un appuntamento,” declinò Scott, rispondendo agli occhi dolci di lei con un'espressione eccessivamente accigliata.

“Tu che mi dici, huh?” chiese a Derek, spingendo via Scott.

“Mi farebbe comodo un drink.”

**

Quando Danny arrivò a casa sua, Stiles si era fatto già qualche shot in suo onore. Stiles lo trascinò dentro afferrando il fronte della maglietta e lo baciò prima che la porta si chiudesse.

“Wow, sbronza passiva[8],” borbottò Danny sulle sue labbra.

“Vuoi qualcosa? Posso mixare qualcosa o versarti qualcosa direttamente in bocca, preferibilmente con te in ginocchio...” affermò Stiles e baciò il collo di Danny.

“Si,” rispose Danny. “Tutto quello che hai detto.”

“Fantastico,” cinguettò Stiles, tirando Danny verso la cucina.

“Quindiii, quando è stata pessima la tua giornata?” chiese allegramente Danny.

“Ohh, è stata davvero orribile, Daniel.” rispose Stiles con la stessa briosità mentre iniziava a mixare un gin and tonic. O per lo meno qualcosa che si avvicinasse ad un gin and tonic. “Come è andata la tua giornata?”

“Produttiva.”

“E così dovrebbe continuare ad essere,” dichiarò Stiles, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Aspettò fino a quando il corpo di Danny non fu pressato sul proprio fianco prima di passargli il drink.

“Non mi serve essere sbronzo per scoparti, lo sai,” protestò Danny ma accettò comunque il bicchiere. “O magari tu ad aver bisogno di essere sbronzo per questa cosa. È questo?”

Stiles ammirò i muscoli del collo di Danny mentre beveva un sorso, fece scivolare i suoi occhi su verso le sue labbra luccicanti per il gin quando lui mise giù il bicchiere. “Lo sai, non ho mai avuto un appuntamento con nessuno,” disse lui, infilando le dita nell'anello della cintura di Danny. “Mai fatto tutta quella cosa di film, cena, bacio sulla porta di casa, organizzare un secondo appuntamento. Tu?”

“Certo che l'ho fatto. Non sono un degenerato totale come te."

“Non totale, no. Sei mai stato innamorato? Reale, genuino, non-posso-vivere-senza-di-te genere di amore?"

Stiles non aveva mai parlato in quel modo e poteva leggere sul viso di Danny quanto fosse strano per lui sentirlo. “Non proprio.”

“Come ci si sente?”

“Um, credo ci si senta... bene? Qualche volta si è soli, ma per la maggior parte bene. Perché?”

“Volevo solo un termine di paragone.”

“Su cosa?”

“Sull'essere un degenerato che è stato innamorato.”

“Ah,” disse Danny, le sue mani ferme sulla vita di Stiles.”

“Quindi che ne pensi?” chiese Stiles, forzandosi a dirlo, facendo affidamento sulla scusante dell'alcool. Non era ubriaco, poteva ancora sentirsi addosso lo sguardo di Derek.

“Che ne pensi di cosa?” chiese Danny, attirandolo ancor più vicino.

“Innamorati di me. Potremmo provare la normalità. Baciarci sulla Tour Eiffel, tenerci per mano in giro per Roma, coccolarci in cerca di tepore in giro per l'Europa...”

“Non è così che funziona, non è così che funzioniamo. Lo stai dicendo solo per via di Derek.”

“Sono ubriaco, non prendermi troppo sul serio.”

“No che non lo sei.”

Copertura saltata. Stiles si allontanò da Danny, guance in fiamme. Afferrò per il collo una bottiglia di vodka quasi vuota e bevette.

“Non essere imbarazzato, lo capisco. E comunque, se credi che essere ubriaco sia una valida scusa per fare del romanticismo con qualcuno hai problemi di cui non ti rendi conto.”

Danny aveva un valido argomento.

**  
“Senti, le cose con Stiles Stilinski stanno così,” disse Lydia dopo una lunga pausa di riflessione. “In luce del suo recente... funk[9]... si, chiamiamolo così. Funk. In luce del suo recente funk, mi sono soffermata ad osservarlo.”

Derek ridacchiò, coprendosi la faccia con la mano libera dal drink. Il pensiero di Stiles come l'oggetto di un esperimento, agghindato con occhiali da sole e pelle, gli sembrò molto divertente.

“No, shush,” biascicò Lydia, ridendo un po'. “No. Dunque, non sta parlando con Scott, e in realtà Scott è ultimamente abbastanza cattivo con lui quando vuole. E uh, beve troppo, si ritira nella sua cuccetta prima di chiunque altro e non parla. E questa è una cosa abbastanza recente, tipo... roba della seconda metà del tour. Prima stava bene.”

“Prima New York” chiese Derek, indicandola con la mano occupata dal bicchiere.

“Già.”

“Quindi prima di me.”

“Sì, si potrebbe dire di sì.”

“Quindi è colpa mia?”

“Oh no. Decisamente no. Si tratta di un problema più grosso con Stiles... in realtà, in quel caso potrebbe essere leggermente correlato a te ma non solo per via di New York. Non ti ha nemmeno visto a New York.”

“Si che mi ha visto.”

“Whoaaaa whoa whoa, quando?”

“Voglio dire, non mi ha visto... non ci siamo incontrati faccia a faccia. Io l'ho visto da lontano quando voi ragazzi eravate al Chelsea, lui mi ha visto lasciare un ristorante. Eravamo su veicoli in movimento."

“Oh bene. Perché ci ha fatti neri per averti incontrato.”

“Davvero?”

“Ooooh, si,” rise Lydia. “Lo ha scoperto, apparentemente, quando è capitato in qualche modo sul tuo Instagram e ha visto una foto di te e Jackson ed è stato inquietante a tal punto da leggere i commenti e trovarci il mio lì in mezzo. E dopo questa piccola lite Scott ha lasciato cadere la bomba della separazione.”

“Quindi, la rottura. È una cosa reale, huh?”

Lydia sospirò e si sporse in avanti per riempire il bicchiere prima di rispondere. “Voglio dire, avremo bisogno di una pausa in ogni caso. Che la separazione annunciata finisca per essere uno scioglimento definitivo o meno è... non lo so. Onestamente non lo so.”

“Cosa faresti se fosse uno scioglimento? Ti uniresti ad un'altra band? Ne formeresti una?”

“Derek, sono una batterista. Non formerei una band. Non ci ho riflettuto ma... forse tornerei a studiare. Com'è l'università di Legge?”

“Non la raccomando.”

Lei rimase in silenzio mentre Derek fissava fuori dalla sua finestra, ipnotizzato dal costante movimento dell'autostrada in lontananza. Guardò di nuovo verso di lei e vide un sorriso gentile fare capolino sulle sue labbra.

“Cosa?” chiese lui.

“Mi sei mancato, sono felice che sia con noi stavolta. Forse farà bene a tutti noi. Ci ricorderà perché in primo luogo ci siamo messi in questa situazione.”

“Non vuoi mollare, vero?” chiese Derek.

Lei scosse la testa. “Per niente.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head Full of Doubt/ Road Full of Promises, "Mente colma di dubbi/Strada piena di promesse", è una canzone degli Avett Brothers.
> 
> **Note di Traduzione**
> 
> [1] Collo: manico, parte più lunga del basso.  
> [2] Bay Area: area costiera di San Francisco  
> [3] Il Falò delle Vanità (Bonfire of Vanity) è un romanzo di Tom Wolfe.  
> [4]"Derek was about to burst out of his skin to escape the discomfort": l'espressione "to burst/jump/crawl out of one's skin" è un'espressione idiomatica figurata che indica una tensione nervosa talmente alta da portare la persona a voler fuggire il più in fretta possibile.  
> [5] Il gioco si chiama Fair/Unfair, due contrari che possono assumere diverse sfumature di significato come Giusto/Sbagliato legato all'esattezza dell'affermazione, ma anche Giusto/Ingiusto legato invece al senso di giustizia dell'azione dell'altra persona. La coppia Corretto/Scorretto era l'unica che si potesse usare in entrambi i sensi.  
> So che non suona bene come l'originale, ma quando mai qualcosa in Italiano suona meglio che in Inglese?  
> [6] Qui Derek sta per pronunciare la parola Fair ma cerca di correggere il tiro dicendo “False”, che però non è una risposta valida.  
> [7] "Unfair": qui Stiles si riferisce alla scorrettezza di Derek nel ricordargli di Paige.  
> [8] "Contact buzz": situazione in cui ci si sballa semplicemente inalando il fumo passivo della canna di qualcun'altro, in questo caso è usata per lo stordimento da alcool, per cui Danny sente che Stiles ha bevuto talmente tanto da far sbronzare anche lui semplicemente baciandolo.  
> [9] "Funk": Lydia usa questo termine per indicare il comportamento insolito e altalenante di Stiles. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dannazione, avevo dimenticato quanto fosse lungo questo capitolo, oltre che fantastico... TROPPE NOTEEE lol


	10. The Bird has Flown

13 Ottobre  
Los Angeles, CA

Stiles era seduto sul suo sgabello con la chitarra sul grembo. Aveva acceso solo metà delle luci quando era sgattaiolato dentro un'ora prima, ma sembrava ugualmente troppo luminoso.

In prima liceo, quando davanti ai suoi amici fighetti Lydia si comportava come se ritenesse Stiles e Scott dei perdenti (e poco dopo che Stiles e Scott avevano ricevuto entrambi delle chitarre per Natale), lei aveva detto loro che non li avrebbe mai reputati dei fighi per saper suonare la chitarra fino a che loro non avrebbero saputo suonare le Destiny's Child. La sua cerchia di ragazzine alle sue spalle aveva riso di loro, così Stiles aveva colto la sfida molto seriamente. Lydia non aveva ammesso di essere loro amica nemmeno un mese dopo quando le si erano presentati a scuola con le Desntiny's Child, ma Stiles non avrebbe mai dimenticato quegli accordi.

Gli faceva male la testa e l'unica canzone che riusciva a ricordare come si suonasse, ma che non fosse una delle sue, era “Say My Name”. L'aveva suonata così tante volte che poteva sentire nella sua mente il sottofondo di batteria e la linea di basso andare a tempo con lui.

La porta si aprì con un forte rumore fastidiosissimo e Lydia accese il resto delle luci prima di aprirla completamente. Si fermò e sussultò vedendo Stiles.

“Gesù, Stiles. Che ci fai qui?”

Stiles smise di suonare giusto il tempo di mettersi gli occhiali da sole e riprese nuovamente. “Sono in orario.”

Lydia rise. “Ben fatto.” Appoggiò in terra il basso che Stiles non si era accorto stesse portando e corse indietro per aprire la porta.

Derek entrò, tenendo in equilibrio un intero vassoio di bicchieri e diverse borse.

“Abbiamo portato la colazione,” annunciò Lydia.

Stiles annuì.

Derek non lo guardò mentre poggiava le cose. Stiles continuò a suonare.

Danny lo aveva svegliato prima di andarsene quella mattina. Gli aveva detto che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto farsi una doccia e cambiare gli abiti che indossava dal giorno precedente prima di andare alle prove. Lo aveva baciato sulla guancia come un vecchio amico e se n'era andato. Stiles aveva sorriso nel suo cuscino perché Danny si era ricordato di quanto Stiles odiasse svegliarsi da solo, ma poi si era ricordato quello che aveva in realtà lasciato trapelare la sera prima.

Un ragazzo come Danny non avrebbe mai osato tentare niente di reale con un tipo come Stiles. Specialmente quando non era davvero reale in primo luogo. Alla chiara luce del giorno, Stiles lo capiva. Tutto il suo disperato piano lo aveva portato all'imbarazzo. E ad un leggero post-sbornia.

“Stai suonando quello che credo tu stia suonando?” chiese Lydia, mettendo il braccio attorno al collo di Stiles da dietro.

“Mhmm,” mormorò Stiles. Lei lo baciò sulla testa e ridacchiò tra i suoi capelli. Lui si sciolse sotto il suo tocco, reprimendo un sorriso.

La porta si aprì e Scott vi imperversò, facendosi scivolare lo zaino dalle spalle e gettandolo a terra mentre camminava. Si fermò per ascoltare Stiles suonare.

“SI!” esclamò prima di suonare una chitarra immaginaria e cantare a tempo per un paio di secondi. “Buongiorno a tutti!”

Scott doveva essere innamorato. Stiles voleva fargli domande a riguardo ma non era sicuro che gli fosse permesso.

“Abbiamo portato la colazione, giusto in caso voi due foste affamati. E caffè,” disse Lydia, con il braccio ancora attorno a Stiles. “Ho pensato sarebbe stato carino sederci tutti assieme e mangiare e parlare senza nessun altro attorno, eh?”

Scott concordò facilmente dopo aver controllato il diffusore che Derek aveva preparato. Stiles posò la sua chitarra per esprimere il proprio assenso.

**

15 Ottobre  
Burbank, CA

Aveva impegnato la settimana per lo più sedendo nel tentativo di ascoltare Stiles. Sentiva la gelosia vorticargli nel petto, sentiva il rimorso pesargli sullo stomaco, sentiva ogni millimetro del suo sistema nervoso vibrare dall'ansia... ma si morse la lingua. Mandò giù la sua crudeltà. Inspirò profondamente dal naso...

_“Hai sentito questi album?” Stiles aveva chiesto a Derek in uno dei rari momenti privati durante una pausa. Si stava rimettendo al passo così in fretta._

Ed espirò lentamente dalla bocca....

_Derek era arrossito. “Un paio di volte, sì.”_

Era pressato contro lo sportello della macchina, il calore di Lydia sul suo fianco. Gli occhi di Stiles uscirono dal suo campo visivo quando si concentrò sulla folla fuori dallo studio. Poteva sentire le loro grida soffocate. Avevano dei cartelli sopra le loro teste, indossavano magliette fatte in casa (“Sposami, Scott McCall” “Queen Lydia” “Stiles STEALinskis my heart!”). Stiles provò trattenersi dal leggere le confessioni d'amore per Isaac, ma ne intravide comunque qualcuna che gli provocò una stretta al cuore.

Non potevano vedere oltre i finestrini, ma quando la macchina rallentò e centinaia di mani atterrarono sul vetro, Stiles si sentì comunque come in una vasca di vetro all'acquario.  
“Sei pronto per tutto questo?” chiese Lydia dal sedile anteriore, puntando il mento verso Derek. Stiles distolse lo sguardo dai palmi piatti contro il vetro e vide che Derek sembrava completamente fuori dal suo habitat.

“Non ci sei più abituato?” chiese Stiles. Gli occhi di Derek corsero a guardarlo dallo specchietto retrovisore. Scosse la testa, mandibola serrata. “Ce la farai.”

Non c'era da stupirsi che avessero tenuto Derek segreto per tutta la settimana. Gli agenti riuscivano ancora a trovare nuovi modi di impressionare i fans. C'erano state foto di paparazzi di Lydia e Scott e Stiles tutta la settimana, ma non tante volte quante l'orecchio sinistro di Derek era stato catturato su pellicola. Doveva essersi nascosto bene, perché solo una mese prima tutti sembravano aver saputo l'esatto momento in cui era atterrato a New York.

Guidarono fino all'interno del parcheggio di sicurezza coperto e le urla fuori dai finestrini si spensero improvvisamente.

**  
“Tutto questo sarà grandioso per gli ascolti,” Derek sentì la presentatrice dire al loro produttore durante la pausa commerciale. Per tutta la durata dello show avevano continuato ad annunciare una grossa sorpresa da parte del loro ospite musicale, e finalmente stavano per lanciarla.

Stiles stava tamburellando con le dita sul suo cellulare, una gamba ballerina. Lydia faceva roteare le bacchette tra le dita, muovendo la testa al ritmo di una sua traccia mentale. Scott stava parlando ad un PA[1] del loro lavoro, esprimendo puro fascino.

Derek guardò la conduttrice e il produttore tornare sul set. Una direttrice di scena li prese e li condusse verso la porta. “Fine della pubblicità fra cinque, quattro...” sollevò le dita in alto per mostrare il tre, due, uno...

Il pubblico in studio si fece sentire.

“Bentornati, spettatori da casa. State guardando Marin Morell Live. Tra poco avremmo qui gli Smokes for Harris. Siete eccitati?”

Il pubblico in studio si fece sentire.

“Anche io! Facciamoli entrare, abbiamo un sacco di cui parlare.”

La direttrice di scena fece cenno a Scott, Stiles e Lydia di entrare. Derek li guardò mentre abbracciavano la presentatrice e prendevano i loro posti, salutando il pubblico. Stiles che non aveva parlato dalla macchina era raggiante lì fuori, sorridendo e lanciando baci come il gioiello mediatico che era.

“Aspettate un secondo, non eravate a New York tipo un minuto fa?” Stiles chiese una volta che il pubblico si fu calmato. “Sembra ieri che ci siamo visti.”

“Non dire a me di 'aspettare un secondo'. Non dovrebbe esserci un quarto membro qui? Che ne avete fatto di Isaac?”

Tra il pubblico in studio si creò un mormorio. Lo stomaco di Derek stava facendo i salti mortali.

“Sai, Isaac si sta solo prendendo una piccola pausa.”

Il pubblico sussultò.

“Una pausa! Non siete in procinto di partire per l'Europa tra qualche giorno?”

“Si, si. Ci porteremo dietro un nostro amico così che Isaac possa riposarsi prima di iniziare a scrivere questo nuovo prossimo album, quindi non preoccupatevi.”

“Un amico? Lo conosciamo?”

“Potreste,” disse Scott, guardando Lydia.

“Forse,” disse Lydia, annuendo. “Credo sia qui in realtà? Volete incontrarlo ragazzi?”

Il pubblico incitò.

“Beh, incontriamolo allora,” disse la presentatrice.

La direttrice di scena fece cenno a Derek di uscire sul set.

Il pubblicò andò fuori controllo.

**  
Derek non era più abituato a fingere. Durante lo show avevano finto di essere amici. Avevano finto che questa riunione non fosse stata strana e difficile. La band aveva finto che avrebbero iniziato a comporre un album presto, che Isaac si stesse solo prendendo una pausa, che tutto fosse a posto e fantastico. Avevano finto che quello europeo non sarebbe stato il loro tour di addio, Derek aveva finto di non stare guardando impotente la band che stava aiutando mentre questa cadeva a pezzi. Le prove erano andate bene, ma tutto sembrava una costante transazione economica. Per niente come il cazzeggiare nel garage dei Martin per ore dopo la scuola o lo sprecare interi fine settimana a prepararsi per registrare il primo album. Era tutto sbagliato.

Suonarono una canzone e la presentatrice aveva negli occhi delle semi-autentiche lacrime mentre diceva che gli Smokes erano una delle sue band preferite, che lei era così contenta che avessero deciso di annunciare in esclusiva nel suo programma che Derek sarebbe andato in tour con loro, e che si sentiva onorata di averli intervistati così tante volte nel corso della loro carriera. Quando le cineprese si spensero e lo show finì, loro firmarono qualche autografo nel percorso verso la macchina e la sceneggiata si chiuse immediatamente.

Il tragitto in macchina fu tetro, come fossero stati in lutto diretti ad un funerale. Per il momento ancora con gli occhi asciutti, vuoti, nel tentativo di non pensare all'elogio che avrebbe dovuto farsi.

Il loro autista li portò alla casa discografica dove Allison li stava già aspettando all'entrata. “Il Marin è andato bene,” disse lei in modo casuale. “Continuate così per il prossimo paio d'ore di interviste telefoniche e poi saremo a posto per partire in Europa.”

Li condusse all'ascensore, mostrò velocemente il badge della sicurezza alla guardia incaricata e li accompagnò all'interno. L'ultimo meeting che Derek aveva avuto con la casa discografica si era tenuto in una struttura differente. Un edificio molto meno alla moda e scintillante.

“Vado a prendere del caffè, sarò di ritorno in un secondo,” disse Stiles quando entrarono nell'ascensore. Lui svoltò a destra mentre loro svoltavano a sinistra.

La conferenza era in una grande stanza con un muro di vetro opposto al pavimento come un soffitto di finestre e un tavolo nero in simil-vetro. Ogni superficie sembrava essere riflettente e, a prescindere da dove guardasse, lui non riusciva a scappare al suo volto stanco.

Borbottò qualcosa riguardo al caffè prima di scivolare fuori dalla stanza e dirigersi indietro verso dove aveva visto andare Stiles. Infilò la testa nella prima porta aperta che trovò e si sentì sollevato dall'aver trovato una sala relax (ugualmente con superfici riflettenti). Stiles era poggiato al bancone mentre beveva.

“Hey” disse. “Filtri.” Indicò la credenza sopra il lavello. “Le K-cups[2] buone di cui non vogliono che si sappia.” Indicò la credenza sotto il lavello.

“Grazie.”

Silenzio.

“Quindi Marin Morrell sa che siete intenzionati a sciogliervi?” Derek chiese per interromperlo.

“Huh? Non credo.”

“È stata così sentimentale sul finale...”

“Si, lo è sempre.”

“Ah.”

“È una che sa fingere. Voglio dire, le piacciamo davvero. Ma sai... intrattenitori.” Fece un sorrisetto. Derek rise leggermente. “È stata lei a lanciare la notizia del tuo abbandono prima che volevamo si sapesse. Era una VJ o qualcosa del genere per MTV.”

“Ah, lei.”

“Già.”

Derek giocherellò con la Keurig per più tempo di quanto realmente gli servisse. Stiles guardava.

“È strano, vero?” chiese Derek.

“Abbastanza. Cioè, ne ho una a casa quindi ci sono più abituato ma-”

“Non la Keurig. Tutto.”

Stiles fece spallucce.

“Quando ti sei presentato a casa mia avevi un sacco da dire. Un sacco di roba alla quale cui abbiamo accennato ma di cui non abbiamo mai realmente discusso e ora è come se non avessi nulla da dire dopotutto. È come se non mi volessi qui in realtà. Cioè, lo so che non mi vuoi qui. Ma-”

“Si invece. Ti voglio qui.”

“Oh.”

“Ma ora ti tocca stare a guardare mentre ci distruggiamo da soli. E mi sento in colpa.”

Derek scosse il capo. “Non prendermi per il culo.”

Stiles lo guardò con un'intensità preoccupante. Derek si sentì nudo. “Lo so che tutto questo è duro per te,” disse flebilmente.

“Huh?”

Si staccò dal bancone e mise la sua tazza ormai vuota nel lavello. “Pronto?”

Derek prese la sua tazza dal manico e lo seguì annuendo bruscamente.

**  
17 Ottobre  
Oslo, Norvegia

Stiles provava affetto quando guardava Derek. Era spiacevole ma vero. Dopo un volo di quindici ore e mezza (durante il quale Stiles aveva dormito come un campione nonostante tutti i severi rimproveri di Boyd), Derek sembrava a pezzi e frastornato e Stiles, nel suo stato stordito, voleva affondare il naso nel suo collo e inspirarne il profumo e lasciarsi cadere su un letto con lui. E più tardi, quando Derek avrebbe dormito e si sarebbe fatto una doccia e reso presentabile, Stiles avrebbe ancora avuto fissa in mente quella stessa immagine di lui ancora sonnacchioso.

“Cazzo,” borbottò Stiles, sfregandosi la faccia quando Oslo fece capolino da suo finestrino.

“Congratulazioni, Stilinski, per essere l'unica persona nella storia che riesce a concludere un volo transcontinentale e transatlantico con troppe ore di sonno.” Si lamentò Boyd dal sedile anteriore della macchina che li stava portando all'hotel.

Stiles gli fece il ghigno.

Boyd aveva credenze molto specifiche sul jetlag, credenze scientificamente testate e provate grazie ai suoi anni sulla strada, ma Stiles aveva una concezione differente. Ora poteva anche sentirsi come se si fosse svegliato da un coma, ma si sarebbe addormentato il secondo in cui avrebbe messo piede sul bus per Stoccolma dopo lo show. Jetlag evitato. Quasi.

Lydia era addormentata sulla sua spalla. Scott, Allison e Derek erano su un'altra macchina. I roadies erano ad Oslo già dal giorno prima. I Royales sarebbero dovuti essere vicini all'atterraggio. Stiles voleva solo arrivare in hotel per potersi fare una doccia.

Erano tra le 7 e le 8 di sera ad LA, e nella testa di Stiles. Erano partiti alle 4 del mattino circa di un giorno ed erano attivati alle 4 del mattino del giorno seguente. Ventiquattro ore compresse in circa quindici.

Venti concerti in trentuno giorni, approssimativamente quattro giorni e mezzo combinati di viaggio in autobus, quattordici paesi diversi... Stiles era perso nei suoi calcoli quando arrivarono all'hotel dove avrebbero passato praticamente zero tempo.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta sua e di Lydia qualche momento dopo che avevano sistemato i loro bagagli a mano sul letto matrimoniale nella stanza. Lydia era già accoccolata sulla sua borsa e profondamente addormentata.

Stiles aprì la porta e vide che Allison aveva Boyd, Greenberg, Scott e Derek dietro di sé. “Veloce sessione informativa prima che vi riposiate tutti,” spiegò entrando nella stanza. Vide Lydia e sospirò. “Qualcuno la informi più tardi.”

Boyd lesse la scaletta del giorno dalla sua cartella. Sveglia e colazione alle 10 del mattino (“è il meglio che sono riuscito a fare per voi ragazzi, mi dispiace,” disse quando Scott quasi piagnucolò), qualche intervista in presenza con vari membri della stampa e qualche intervista telefonica. Poi dritti al locale per sistemare gli strumenti, prove, sound-check e concerto. Dopo di che sarebbero tornati all'hotel per una doccia e saliti direttamente sul bus per Stoccolma (“Non più tardi dell'una di notte. Sono serio. Nessuna eccezione.”).  
Boyd augurò loro una “quasi-buonanotte” e tutti si ritirarono. Lydia beatamente ignorante di tutto.

**

“OSLOOOO!” gridò Stiles nel suo microfono. Il pubblico incitava e urlava di ritorno in maniera decisamente assordante. “Dio, siete fantastici. Grazie per averci permesso di visitare il vostro stupendo paese ancora una volta.” Stiles camminò sul palco mentre parlava.

Derek si sentiva colmo fino all'orlo mentre ammirava il mare di persone.

“Siamo eccitati?” chiese Stiles alla folla amorfa.

Lo erano.

“Abbiamo in serbo un grande concerto per voi stanotte. Che ne dite dei Royales?”

Urla.

“Anche noi la pensiamo così. Lydia, credo che queste persone vogliano ballare. Volete ballare ragazzi? Mi sembrate tanto un popolo di ballerini.”

Lydia iniziò a suonare l'inizio della loro prima canzone.

“Peeeerfetto,” pronunciò Stiles nel microfono. “Scotty, Derek, pensate che potremmo ballare su questa?”

Scott sollevò la mani sulla sua testa, la chitarra che gli pendeva dal collo, e agitò i fianchi a tempo per qualche secondo. “Assolutamente.”

“Io ci ballerei.” concordò Derek. L'acuto delle grida del pubblico salì di qualche ottava e lui sorrise.

Il primo tempo del concerto volò ad una velocità impressionante e Derek non riusciva a credere di aver rinunciato a tutto questo. Guardava Stiles ballare attorno a Scott, baciandolo sulla guancia per incitare la folla durante le canzoni più suggestive, avvolgendogli il collo con il braccio così da poter condividere il microfono, stuzzicandolo quando sfilava in giro.

Finirono una canzone e le luci sul palco si spensero, e Greenberg e Marcus, praticamente invisibili nelle loro divise interamente nere, li condussero giù dal palco.

Stiles mandò giù una bottiglia d'acqua mentre il piano di Erica veniva spostato sul palco. Accartocciò la bottiglia nel pugno e la gettò da una parte, saltellò da un piede all'altro per qualche secondo e zompò nuovamente sul palco seguito da Erica. Lo show riprese, più lento per un momento. Da dove stava Derek, Stiles era un perfetto profilo contornato d'oro, morbido e fermo mentre si appoggiava al piano e cantava dal profondo del proprio cuore.

“If I could I'd fold myself away like a card table, a concertina, or a Murphy bed, I would but I wasn’t made that way[2]” intonò Stiles, il pubblico cantando con lui in quella loro maniera dolcemente melodiosa.

**

In sostanza Scott aveva combinato una certa cosa. La loro penultima canzone era una canzone che aveva scritto Derek, originariamente cantata a due voci (che un tempo erano state quelle di Derek e Stiles, mentre ora erano di Scott e Stiles) e nel millisecondo intercorso tra Stiles che la introduceva e l'iniziare a suonarla, Scott si era avvicinato al proprio microfono. “Quanto sareste felici ragazzi se fosse Derek a cantarla al posto mio?” aveva chiesto al pubblico. Derek aveva voltato le spalle all'impressionante grido dalla folla per nascondere la sua espressione terrorizzata. Lydia aveva guardato incerta tra Scott, Stiles e Derek dall'alto della sua piattaforma.

“Non esultate troppo forte! Ferirete i sentimenti di Scott!” aveva detto Stiles nel suo microfono dopo i cinque secondi più lunghi della storia.

“Non provare a lanciarmi questa merda!” aveva sbottato furioso Jackson attraverso i loro auricolari.

“Derek, andiamo, dai alle persone ciò che vogliono,” aveva proseguito Scott, ignorando Jackson.

I fan avevano iniziato a cantilenare per incitarlo e Jackson si era lasciato uscire un sospiro a lungo trattenuto e gli aveva dato il permesso.

Così Derek lo fece. Riluttantemente. Molto riluttantemente. Stiles non lasciò travisare niente sul palco. Non aveva risparmiato a Derek un'occhiata fulminante ma non aveva nemmeno perso il controllo della sua posa.

E ora, dopo qualche porta sbattuta e un'indisponente assenza di grida, Stiles se ne era tornato in hotel con Boyd subito dopo aver lasciato il palco. Derek era stretto nel sedile posteriore con Lydia e Allison mezz'ora dopo l'avventata partenza del loro frontman, e nessuno per ora aveva ancora davvero aperto bocca. Il viso di Allison era illuminato dallo schermo del suo cellulare, facendo apparire le sue sopracciglia arrangiate in un'espressione delusa, ancora più delusa. Derek cercò di inclinare il collo discretamente per avere una chiara visione oltre Lydia e capire a chi stesse mandando messaggi a raffica, e confermò i propri sospetti.

“Allora, è...?” chiese Derek.

“Nero? Già.” sbottò lei.

Anche Lydia guardò il suo schermo. “Non sta nemmeno rispondendo, non ti disturbare,” disse.

“Oh, sono sicura che a quest'ora avrà spento il telefono,” si lamentò Allison.

“Hai mandato tutto a puttane,” disse Lydia, inclinandosi in avanti per parlare direttamente con Scott che sedeva davanti con le braccia incrociate. Lui sbuffò una risata e guardò fuori dal finestrino. “No, sentimi bene. Tu non fai certe bastardate a Jackson, non le fai a Derek e non le fai a me. Non le fai ai tecnici, Greenberg, Boyd, o Allison e decisamente non fai certe bastardate del cazzo a Stiles. Non so a che diamine stessi mirando, ma devi rispettare le persone che sono lì fuori con te e per te e-”

“Senti, Lyds, apprezzo la lezioncina, ma sembra che io sia l'unico ad essersi dimenticato che siamo qui per i fans e i fans l'hanno adorato.”

“Ah si? Questo significa che tu puoi semp-”

“Basta, Lydia,” sospirò Allison.

“No. Se non hai intenzione di dirglielo tu, lo farò io.”

“Ho intenzione di parlargli, non ti preoccupare. Dopo che tutti si saranno calmati,” disse Allison.

“Come ti pare.”

“L'hanno saputo gestire tutti, non ne vedo il problema,” discordò Scott.

“Cazzate! Sai esattamente qual'è il problema! L'hai fatto per fare lo stronzo e ci sei riuscito! Quello che hai fatto è stato crudele!”

“Non pensavo di averla fatta così male,” disse Derek nel tentativo di smorzare la tensione.

“Sei stato fantastico, bimbo,” lo liquidò Lydia. “Tu non spingi chiunque in questa band sotto un tram in quel modo, mi senti?”

“Scott abbassò lo sguardo dal finestrino al suo grembo. “Non stavo cercando di ferirlo.”

“E allora cosa stavi cercando di fare? Cosa volevi guadagnarci?”

“Gli parerò,” disse flebilmente Scott.

“Buona fortuna allora,” ringhiò Lydia. Si appoggiò allo schienale e la macchia ripiombò nel silenzio.

**

Stiles sentiva la rabbia e l'adrenalina ruggirgli nel sistema cardiovascolare, rimescolandosi e rimescolandosi e rimescolandosi... non riusciva a concentrarsi su nessun suono che non fosse il ronzio nelle sue orecchie – una combinazione del rombo nello stadio e della sua furia accecante. Stava stringendo il suo cellulare troppo forte nel pugno, incapace di trovare la volontà di rinfilarlo in tasca dopo averlo spento per evitare Allison.

“Yo, Stilinski,” disse Boyd a bassa voce accanto a lui. Stiles si sentiva paralizzato, il suo collo rigido mentre fissava dritto davanti a sé. “Stilinski. Reagisci.”

Lasciò che la sua testa ruotasse in direzione di Boyd, ma mantenne la mascella ben serrata. “Mi dispiace che sia successo. Farò una seria chiacchierata con McCall più tardi.”

“Sono sicuro che lo farai,”borbottò Stiles, muovendo appena la bocca.

Boyd scosse la testa. “Sono dalla tua parte in questa cosa.”

“Non capisco il perché.”

Boyd fece un verso di frustrazione. “Perché anche se sei sempre stato un piccolo stronzo, sei il mio piccolo stronzo, capito? So di tutta quella merda che ti è stata tirata addosso lì fuori e non è stato giusto nei tuoi confronti.”

Stiles riuscì a sentirsi quasi toccato dal sentimentalismo di Boyd. “O di chiunque altro.”

“Non devi essere parte della squadra in questa storia,” disse Boyd in maniera sentita. Stiles sentì la massa ardente nel suo stomaco raffreddarsi e il ronzio nelle orecchie iniziò a diminuire di volume.

“Grazie, amico.”

“Non abituarti a vedermi prendere le tue parti,” disse Boyd, la sua solita durezza di nuovo in mostra a circa metà della sua solita intensità.

Stiles rise. “Non ti preoccupare, non lo farò.”

**

Stiles non uscì dalla doccia fino a che non sentì Lydia rientrare. Si vestì e ascoltò il rumore di lei che metteva in valigia i pochi oggetti che in qualche modo erano finiti per spargersi per la stanza nelle poche ore in cui avevano realmente sostato lì. Quando lasciò il bagno, vide che aveva messo in valigia anche le sue cose.

“Sei una dea,” disse Stiles, stampandole un bacio sulla testa.

“Anche tu,” disse Lydia scherzosamente. “Vado a farmi una doccia.”

“Il bus è pronto?”

“Credo di si.”

“Grandioso. Ci vediamo al risveglio a Stoccolma.”

Lydia gli regalò un triste sorriso sghembo dalla porta del bagno. “Va bene, buona notte.”

Stiles sperava di riuscire ad essere a letto prima che il resto di loro finisse le loro docce e si dirigesse al bus, ma ovviamente Derek finì nell'ascensore con lui.

“Stai bene?” chiese Derek.

“A posto.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Uh huh.”

“Mi dispiace Io-”

“Non sono arrabbiato con te, quindi piantala.”

L'ascensore suonò quando raggiunsero l'andito principale e Stiles sperò che la conversazione fosse finita.

“Lo so che non lo sei, ma... Io mi sento comunque-”

“Non mi interessa come ti senti.”

“Stiles, sto cercando di...” continuò incerto.

“Cercando di cosa?” chiese Stiles, spingendo la porta che dava alla strada per aprirla. Il loro bus sostava non troppo lontano dal fronte dell'hotel. Il tassativo orario di scadenza per la partenza del bus, decisa da Boyd per l'una del mattino, si stava avvicinando e lui voleva essere addormentato per quell'ora.

“Cercando di essere cordiale?”

“E stai facendo un fantastico lavoro.”

“Eri così furioso prima e io-”

“Senti, Derek, lascia stare,” Stiles gli abbaiò contro. Spinse la porta del bus per aprirla e salì i gradini con Derek alle calcagna.

“Potresti almeno fermarti per un secondo e ascoltare?” disse Derek, la sua voce che si faceva più grossa per l'esasperazione.

“Va bene. Parla. Cosa vuoi dirmi?” Sbottò Stiles, voltandosi per fronteggiarlo nel bel mezzo del salotto anteriore.

“Hai il diritto di essere arrabbiato per quello che Scott ti ha fatto e mi dispiace che dobbiamo farci i conti. So che ci stai male.”

“L'unica cosa che fa male è dover arrangiare le armonie, va bene? Quindi puoi davvero, seriamente lasciar perdere la cosa. Non mi importa più un cazzo. Voglio solo andarmene a letto.”

“Lo so che non è solo quello. Quella canzone...”

“Che cosa, huh?”

“L'ho scritta per noi.”

“È solo una canzone senza significato,” mentì Stiles. Era una delle preferite dei fan, era quello che era. Stiles non l'avrebbe mai suonata se avesse potuto evitarlo...

“Dì quello che cazzo pensi per una volta!” gridò Derek. Stiles fu preso alla sprovvista. “È come se pensassi di non avere il diritto di essere arrabbiato.”

“Nel caso non avessi davvero ancora afferrato come stanno le cose, è meglio che io tenga la mia dannata bocca chiusa.”

“Non è vero.”

“A nessuno interessa un cazzo di ciò che ho da dire-”

“Sei troppo impegnato a sentirti in colpa riguardo qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto per accorgerti di quello che stai facendo al momento mandando tutto a fanculo. Smettila di suonare a testa china e guarda come stai mandando la band alla rovina. Dì quello che pensi, smettila di scappare e affronta le cose.”

Stiles lo fissò in shock. Aveva un sacco di risposte intelligenti che gli ribollivano dentro ma nessuno di essi trovò la via per la sua lingua. Quindi optò per: “Tu non sai niente di questa band. Te ne sei andato. Hai ufficialmente rinunciato alla sua custodia. Non mi dici cosa fare-”

“Cresci, Stiles.”

“No, stammi a sentire. Sei nei paraggi da una settimana. Ti sei perso due anni. Non hai il diritto di dirmi merdate a riguardo.” Il bus iniziava a sembrare troppo piccolo.

“Mi è bastato un solo giorno per capire quanto tutti siano tristi-”

“Non sono responsabile della loro felicità!” controbatté Stiles, voce che cresceva nel tono e nel volume.

“No, ma glielo devi. Il tuo rapporto con loro è una tua responsabilità-”

“Non ti azzardare a parlarmi del mio rapporto con loro quando tu-”

“Non rigirare la cosa su di me-”

“Perché no? Non hai voce in capitolo. Questo non è affare tuo. Io sono una fottuta persona e non posso aggiustare la situazione. Se gli Smokes stanno per schiantarsi al suolo, io non sono l'unico ad averne il comando. Non posso essere responsabile per lo stato della band per conto mio. Mi rifiuto di lasciare che chiunque riversi le colpe su di me. Sto impazzendo e non ho nessuno dalla mia parte. Il mio miglior amico di una vita mi ha appena inculato davanti a migliaia di persone solo per segnare un fottuto punto. Te ne rendi conto? Sono da solo in questa cosa, e non posso essere da solo anche nella band, quindi se abbiamo chiuso, abbiamo chiuso. Te ne rendi fottutamente conto? Che ne dici ora del dire ciò che cacchio penso per una volta? Ora fammi uscire di qui.” Gli serviva aria, gli serviva aria, gli serviva aria... il suo cuore gli stava martellando in petto e non riusciva a inspirare profondamente.

Ma Derek non si mosse. Guardò di nuovo Stiles con un'espressione dolorosamente aperta sul suo dannatissimo viso stupendo. I suoi occhi ancor più brillanti sotto le luci del bus. Stiles chiuse i pugni, voleva colpire qualcosa, voleva scendere dal bus, scappare dalla vista a raggi x di Derek.

“Stiles,” cominciò Derek quando Stiles cercò di stringersi per passargli accanto.

“No,” lo interruppe eloquentemente Stiles. “Abbiamo chiuso.”

La mano di Derek afferrò il braccio di Stiles per fermarlo e lui odiò se stesso per sentirsi al sicuro al solo tocco.

“Perché lo pensi?” gli chiese, come se lo ferisse dirlo.

“Penso cosa?”

“Che non hai nessuno?”

Stiles ridacchiò e fece del suo meglio per mantenersi alla sua stessa altezza con un sorrisino crudele e di sfida anche sei i suoi occhi brillavano dell'umiliante avvento delle lacrime. “Non ti preoccupare, dolcezza,” disse lui, sperando positivamente di risuonare acido.

Cercò di sfuggire nuovamente a Derek ma la sua mano corse giù lungo il braccio e si strinse attorno al polso. “Non funziona con me.”

Stiles sentì la sua espressione di facciata cadere contro il suo volere. Sentì il fuoco scemare in piccole braci. Percepiva il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi attraverso le suole delle sue scarpe...

“Hai me.” Derek disse, a bassa voce come fosse un segreto.

Stiles voleva baciarlo. Cercò di dire a se stesso che non voleva, ma voleva. Voleva afferrarlo per la nuca e tirarlo a sé.

Era rimasto a fissare il suo volto troppo a lungo, così semplicemente annuì e velocemente diresse il suo sguardo al pavimento. Ancora una volta si sentì come addomesticato.  
Qualcuno spinse la porta del bus per aprirla e Stiles strattonò il braccio per scrollarlo dalla presa di Derek giusto in tempo. Stiles scivolò attraverso la prima porta scorrevole per entrare nella zona notte prima che Scott e Lydia fossero persino in cima ai gradini. Si asciugò rabbiosamente gli occhi e poggiò la schiena contro la porta per prendere alcuni respiri profondi e di concentrazione.

“Beh, è stato intenso,” disse Erica dalla sua cuccetta. La sua faccia illuminata dallo schermo del suo portatile mentre lei lo ispezionava curiosamente.

“Merda!” imprecò Stiles, saltando per lo spavento. “Cazzo, non avevo idea fossi qui.”

“Ovviamente no.”

“Hai sentito tutto?” chiese lui, abbassando la voce e avvicinandosi a lei. Il salotto anteriore si stava riempendo di suoni e voci e dovevano mancare minuti alla partenza.

“Già... Vuoi parlarne?”

La porta dal salotto principale si aprì e Allison entrò con appresso il suo bagaglio.

“Hey,” disse lei quando li vide.

“Hey,” rispose Stiles. Erica sorrise e annuì in risposta. Quando Allison si voltò di spalle per lanciare la sua roba sul suo letto, Erica cercò il contatto visivo con Stiles.

“Più tardi,” disse lui con un piccolo cenno della testa.

“Più tardi cosa?” chiese Allison. Stiles respinse la sua domanda scuotendo la testa. “Partiamo tra cinque minuti.”

Stiles scattò su nella sua cuccia e tirò chiusa la sua tendina prima che chiunque altro potesse entrare. Invece di dormire, ascoltò il fruscio e il ronzio dell'asfalto norvegese sotto di lui che lasciava lentamente strada alla Svezia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bird has Flown (Norwegian Woods), "L'uccello ha preso il volo (Foreste Norvegesi)", è una canzone dei Beatles.
> 
>    
>  **Note di Traduzione**
> 
> [1] K-cups: cialde da caffé per la macchinetta Keurig venduta dalla Starbucks.  
> [2] “Se potessi mi piegherei per esser messo via come un tavolo da carte, un organetto, un letto pieghevole, lo farei ma non sono fatto così” testo da “Oh My God, Whatever, etc.” canzone di Ryan Adams.
> 
>  
> 
> AH. Derek ha lanciato la pietra...


	11. By the Side of Amsterdam

18 Ottobre  
Stoccolma, Svezia

Erica aveva il jet leg scritto su quel suo bel faccino. Stiles aveva l'impressione che fossero l'una il riflesso dell'altro. I ricci di lei ribelli e i capelli di lui che si rizzavano a piacimento. Gli occhi di lui incavati, quelli di lei circondati da profonde occhiaie. Spalle curve nelle loro felpe da tour, le loro mani avvolte attorno ad identiche tazze bianche da caffè (anche se, Stiles notò, Erica metteva molto meno zucchero di lui). Contava i secondi tra la sua ultima parola e la prossima di Erica...

36... 37... 38...

“Quindi...” disse lei, il sonno ancora percepibile nella sua voce.

Erano arrivati a Stoccolma appena dopo l'alba. Stiles aveva dormito malissimo, Erica pure apparentemente aveva dormito malissimo, e tutti gli altri erano ancora beatamente addormentati sul bus parcheggiato dietro il luogo del concerto. Si erano affidati a Google Maps e a quel poco senso di orientamento che avevano per trovare un caffè raggiungibile a piedi. Se non fossero stati gli unici svegli, Stiles avrebbe rimandato questa conversazione abbastanza a lungo da lasciare che lei se ne dimenticasse.

“Quindi cosa?” chiese Stiles, sentendo le fastidiose avvisaglie di un mal di testa nascergli alla nuca. Un infausto brivido gli percorse i muscoli e le ossa e Stiles pregò ogni divinità principale di non stare ammalandosi. Sperava che fosse solo una risposta psicosomatica al trauma che aveva giusto delineato ad Erica.

“Lo ami ancora?”

“No,” rispose lui troppo velocemente.

“Okay.”

Sapeva che lei gli avrebbe permesso di farla franca solo per il momento. Dopo tutto ciò che Stiles le aveva raccontato, quella era la sua prima domanda? Davvero? Stiles cambiò nervosamente posizione nella sua sedia di pelle nera e diede un'occhiata in giro alle poche persone presenti, tutte prese dai loro quotidiani del mattino e intente a stirare i propri vestiti da persone d'affari.

Aveva fatto molta attenzione a non parlare troppo di _sentimenti_. Solo fatti. Solo “ci siamo conosciuti, abbiamo scopato qua e là, ci siamo cascati in pieno, se n'è andato, non abbiamo parlato, ci serviva un bassista, ora anche lui si sta infognando nel nostro vertiginoso tracollo.” Erica era una ragazza intelligente, però. Non si può nascondere niente alle ragazze intelligenti.

“È ovvio che lui ci tenga ancora a te,” fece notare Erica.

Stiles rise sotto i baffi.

“È così. Non si sarebbe invischiato in questo tour se non gli fosse interessato di te. Non avrebbe nemmeno accennato a quella conversazione se non gli fosse interessato. Non avrebbe detto che era lì per te se non ci avesse tenuto.”

“Lo conosci appena, non prendere le sue parti.”

“Sto prendendo le tue di parti, Stiles. C'è una certa differenza,” disse lei con un vigore sorprendente vista l'ora piccola. “Se tu quello che si sente come un cucciolo bastonato qui, no? Quindi piantala.”

Stiles borbottò di essere dispiaciuto, sentendo che quella fosse la giusta risposta, e fissò il fondo della sua tazza da caffè. Non era sicuro se il calore sulle sue guance fosse lieve imbarazzo o un sintomo della febbre.

“Non posso farlo di nuovo,” disse quasi sussurrandolo senza risollevare lo sguardo.

“Fare cosa?”

“Dipendere da lui.”

Lei rimase in silenzio. Stiles non aveva bisogno di guardarla per sapere che lo stava osservando in un puro concentrato di compassione. L'aveva già ricevuta abbastanza da un'infinità di altre persone, che fosse giustificata o meno.

“Ero una vostra fan sfegatata ai tempi,” ammise lei proprio quando Stiles si sentì affogare nel suo caffè. Stiles sollevò lo sguardo e lei aveva sul viso un sorriso subdolo.

“Si?”

“Mhmm. Aiden, Ethan ed io vi abbiamo visto a Minneapolis durante il vostro primo tour da spalla. Non ci importava nemmeno della band per la quale aprivate il concerto, volevamo solo vedervi live. E quella notte avete spaccato. È stato il miglior concerto al quale sia mai stata tuttora. Quello che mi ricorderò per sempre.”

Stiles sapeva con certezza di stare arrossendo quando fissò fuori dalla finestra.

“Quando ci avete chiamati e ci avete detto che volevate incontrarci, siamo rimasti abbastanza sconvolti. Vi consideravamo la nostra ispirazione e poi improvvisamente ci stavate aiutando ad avere un contratto con la vostra casa discografica e ora siamo qui assieme. Se Aiden non avesse convinto Lydia a prendere il nostro demo l'anno scorso e se lei non lo avesse dato a te e se tu non l'avessi realmente ascoltato, tutto sarebbe stato diverso per noi. Le cose accadono per un motivo. E se questo dovesse essere il vostro ultimo tour, cosa che spero vivamente non si avveri, sono davvero contenta che Derek sia presente. E se questo non sarà il vostro ultimo tour, allora voi ragazzi imparerete un sacco di lezioni importanti da tutto questo e Derek ne sarà parte integrante.”

“Perché? Lui non... lui non ha... Io solo...” balbettò, gesticolando scompostamente. Prese un respiro profondo e scosse la testa. “Ci ha voltato le spalle, lo sai?”

“Lo so, ma i fans sono felici. Io sono felice. Sono contenta di aver avuto l'opportunità di incontrare una delle persone che mi hanno influenzata come artista. Sono contenta di avere l'opportunità di suonare con la formazione originale di una delle mie band preferite. Sono felice che noi abbiamo l'occasione, ogni singola notte, di dare a dei ragazzi là fuori il miglior show al quale siano mai stati.”

Stiles lo capiva, davvero. Solo sperava il contrario. Annuì per esprimere la sua comprensione, ma i suoi pensieri si muovevano troppo veloci perché potesse esternarli a voce. Frammenti di frasi gli frullavano in testa, suggerendogli cose come “sento che è giusto averlo qua” e “odio sentire che è giusto averlo qua” e “vorrei poter fingere che non se ne sia mai andato” e “come dovrei superare tutto questo?” e “voglio distruggerlo”...

“Pensaci un attimo. Ogni volta che pensi di aver fatto un errore a trascinarlo qui o qualsiasi cosa ti venga in mente e, ricordati semplicemente che è tutto per i vostri fans. Gli devi il miglior concerto al quale siano mai stati. Non puoi lasciare che qualcuno come Derek abbia un simile ascendente su di te.”

“Hai ragione,” disse lui. E l'aveva davvero. Ma non era più totalmente sicuro di come classificare il problema. Tutto sembrava così incasinato. Dava la colpa a Derek, la dava a Scott, a se stesso, a se stesso, a se stesso... Dava la colpa alla casa discografica, agli agenti, alla cultura mediatica. Ma in tutta questa storia non poteva dare la colpa al sedicente ascendente che Derek aveva su di lui. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto continuare a “farlo per i fans” quanto tutto sembrava fare così schifo. 

“E non sei solo. E la notte scorsa è stato fantastico. Credo debba provare a fare quello che dice Derek.”

“Cosa?”

“Dire quello che pensi. Provare a goderti tutto questo. Nessuno lascerà che tu impazzisca. Sei circondato da un grande, amorevole e bellissimo gruppo di persone. Hai solo dimenticato come affidarti a loro. È questo il tuo unico errore.”

“Hmm, quindi l'allievo supera il maestro?” chiese Stiles, appoggiandosi all'indietro allo schienale della sedia per osservarla bene. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.

**

“Ogni volta che lui prova ad aggiustare le cose, è come se o Scott si rifiuti di accettarlo o Stiles stesso si sforzi a tal punto da finire per tornare al punto di partenza,” Lydia disse a Derek dalla sua imperiale postazione al tavolo del cucinino. “Perché Stiles ci ha decisamente provato. E onestamente, non so cosa sia preso a Scott ma ieri notte ha raggiunto un nuovo livello di stronzaggine.”

“E hai detto che tutto questo è iniziato nella seconda metà del tour?” chiese Derek, trovandolo difficile da credere. Sembrava un conflitto più datato e profondo di così.  
Lei alzò le spalle. “Non sono una studiosa di Scott e Stiles, chi lo sa.”

“La cosa non preoccupa anche te?”

“Certo che sì. Ma io me ne andrò alle Hawaii quando torneremo a casa, quindi starò bene. E in ogni caso sono più abituata io ad essere arrabbiata con loro che loro ad esserlo l'uno con l'altro.”

“Quindi sei neutrale?”

“Hm, predo le parti volta per volta,” lo corresse. “In questo caso, Scott ha fatto una stronzata. È un pezzo di merda per averti usato contro Stiles, ammesso che questa fosse poi la sua motivazione.”

“Che è successo alla mia band?” sospirò Derek.

“Te ne sei andato.”

“Hai ragione, scusa. Che è successo alla vostra band?”

“La mia era una risposta, non una correzione.”

Il cuore di Derek minacciò di saltargli fuori dal petto a quell'affermazione. Nascose la vergogna ritornando alla sua ricerca di uno snack nella credenza.

“Senti,” disse Lydia alla fine. “Le cose sono cambiate molto in questi ultimi due anni. Ed eravamo tutti davvero distrutti quando tu te ne sei andato, ma Stiles...”

“Lo so.”

“No. Stiles è stato quello che l'ha presa peggio-”

“Lo so, so che è così.”

“Tesoro, puoi dire che sai tutto quello che vuoi, ma tu non avevi un biglietto in prima fila per assistervi. Fidati di me quando ti dico che è stato pessimo. Non sto cercando di farti sentire in colpa, non cerco di dare la colpa a te...”

“Allora cosa stai cercando di dire?” sospirò Derek mentre si voltava verso di lei.

Lei fece spallucce. “Sto cercando di spiegarti perché Stiles sta facendo il difficile, credo? Le cose sono complicate. Siamo tutti dei poveri squilibrati qualche volta, sai? Vorrei davvero capire cosa c'è di sbagliato in noi. Vorrei poter aggiustare la situazione. Non ho idea di cosa fare. Mi dispiace che tu sia qui per questo.”

Derek si sfregò gli occhi con una mano e gemette. “Mi sento come se stessi combattendo una battaglia impossibile solo per conquistare voi ragazzi una seconda volta, e questo non succederà,” Derek confessò prima che potesse convincersi a non farlo.

Lydia allora si alzò e si avvicinò a Derek il più che poteva senza però toccarlo. “Tu non hai bisogno di riconquistarmi,” Lydia disse, la sua voce bassa e gentile. “Tu hai mollato la tua vita per aiutarci e questo per me è importante. Voi ragazzi siete i fratelli che non ho mai avuto, e non avete mai avuto bisogno in primis di conquistarmi.”

La sua mascella era serrata e le sue spalle squadrate, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di lacrime non versate. Derek aveva dimenticato cosa volesse dire stare dall'altra parte del muro creato ad arte da Lydia Martin. Indossava una canadese larga, i suoi capelli erano raccolti in una crocchia sfatta in cima alla testa e lei appariva la ragazza che era solita sgridarlo per essersi dimenticato di chiamarla una volta arrivato a casa sano e salvo dopo le sue feste (“Tu e la tua stupida macchina avreste potuto essere avvolti attorno ad un dannatissimo albero per quel cazzo che ne sapevo, Derek, e dove cazzo sarei senza di te, eh?”).

Derek l'attirò in un abbraccio fortissimo e la baciò sulla testa.

**

Lydia stava suonando la sua parte alla batteria, Derek la parte al basso, Scott stava per unirsi con la parte di chitarra, e Stiles cercò di tenere il giusto ritmo del coro e del battimani, poi si fermò. Il pubblico continuò senza di lui, ma Stiles si voltò, catturò lo sguardo di Lydia e le fece cenno di fermarsi.

Lei bloccò i suoi piatti, ma la superficie del tamburo continuò a vibrare. Scott e Derek smisero di suonare qualche attimo dopo, guardando verso di lui. Lui mandò giù il resto della bottiglia di birra, ascoltando il mormorio del pubblico confuso alle sue spalle.

“Scusate,” disse Stiles nel microfono quando finalmente fu abbastanza in sé da voltarsi. “Ma odio fottutamente questa canzone. Non ne siete tutti un po' stanchi?”

Sentì il leggero brusio dei disturbi elettrici nel suo auricolare che preannunciava sempre la voce di Jackson nel sistema di comunicazione audio. “Cosa stai facendo? Alla prima fottutissima canzone della fottutissima scaletta? Dovremo aspettarci che una merda simile accada ogni fottuta notte? Perché, ragazzi, non mi pagate abbastanza per questo-” Stiles si tolse gli auricolari e li lasciò ciondolare sul fronte della maglietta.

“Almeno alle persone piace 'Girl Worth Fighting For'?” Stiles chiese di nuovo. Il pubblico si fece assordante e lui non riuscì quasi a capirne la risposta. “Stoccolma, fidati di me. Voglio rendere la cosa migliore per tutti noi, okay? Quindi che ne dite di smuovere le cose.”

Fissò la massa ondeggiante di persone, parte delle loro facce illuminate dal riflesso delle luci del palco. Più lontano cercava di spingere la vista, meno dettagli dei loro visi rivolti verso l'alto riusciva a mettere a fuoco. Questa muraglia di persone urlanti. Questa folla indomabile. Queste creature attente e piene di aspettative. Si sentiva come un burattino controllato da migliaia e migliaia di burattinai. Sentiva il proprio respiro bloccarglisi in petto mentre la sua mente macinava e macinava rumorosamente, cercando di pensare. Si sentiva una miniatura. Le sue mani assunsero una posizione naturale sulla sua chitarra.

“Band, unitevi a me quando siete pronti.”

Cominciò a strimpellare qualcosa di familiare, sentì le proprie mani che premevano per tirarne fuori una melodia, sentì che stava prendendo un buon ritmo. Doveva dipendere da loro questa volta, doveva fidarsi di loro e l'avrebbe fatto nonostante gli facesse paura. Per favore, li stava implorando, per favore siate con me in questa cosa...

“Cantate se la conoscete,” disse nel microfono qualche battuta prima che iniziasse a cantare. Il suo cuore gli martellava nel petto, stava tremando... ma Lydia aveva iniziato a suonare qualcosa alle sue spalle, Derek stava tirando fuori una suadente linea di basso...

“Say my name, say my name,” Stiles iniziò a cantare, capace di sentire a mala pena se stesso senza il monitor audio nelle orecchie. Riusciva a mala pena a sentire la band. Tutto ciò che poteva sentire era _suono_ e vi stava cantando a tempo, e continuava a sperare nonostante tutto di apparire sicuro lì sopra, perché lui di certo non si sentiva tale. Si sentiva... alienato. Si sentiva distante. Continuò a cantare e suonare affidandosi alla pura e semplice provvidenza, perché tutto il suo potere si era esaurito.

**

19 Ottobre  
Copenaghen, Danimarca

“Sarà Derek a cantare 'Buoyant' stasera, o sarà Scott?” chiese loro Jackson durante il sound check. Scott indicò Derek. Lui aveva iniziato a cantarla la notte precedente ma i cori per Derek si erano fatti così forti che lui era stato costretto a prenderne il controllo a metà canzone. Le notizie viaggiano veloci. L'unica cosa che Stiles avesse detto a tutti loro dopo lo show prima di andare a letto era stata diretta a Scott. Solo una parola: “Karma[1].” Derek poteva ancora praticamente sentire la parola risuonare in eco nella testa di Scott come la campana di una chiesa.

“Un'altra domanda. Voi ragazzi pensate di imputtanarmi anche stanotte ad un certo punto?” Jackson chiese mantenendo all'incirca un atteggiamento controllato. “O dirmelo in anticipo va contro i vostri malefici fottutissimi piani?”

Tutti spostarono lo sguardo da Scott a Stiles e nessuno dei due ebbe qualcosa di dire.

“Non avrei accettato una merdata simile da un'altra band,” riprese Jackson.

“Non voglio suonare 'Girl' stanotte,” disse Stiles a voce alta nel microfono per interromperlo.

“Bene! Allora non farlo! La toglieremo dalla scaletta! Vedi come funziona la cosa, dannazione? Non è semplice?”

“Non voglio suonarla mai più,” aggiunse Stiles.

“Bene. Qualcun altro ha dei cambi da proporre per la playlist? Perché in futuro, Danny ed io oscureremo il palco se voi idioti vi ribellerete. Capito?”

Loro annuirono.

“E non fate stronzate con gli auricolari,” sgridò Jackson prima di camminare nuovamente verso il suo stand.

**

Stiles era addormentato nel salottino sul retro, accoccolato in una coperta di lana verde su uno dei divani. Derek poteva vedere la sua spalla scoperta e la gamba dei suoi pantaloni da ginnastica agganciata sotto il tallone. Aveva un libro tenuto lasco fra le mani, ma Derek non riusciva a vederne il titolo. Non gli importava.

Derek sollevò il suo portatile dal pavimento e lanciò furtivamente un'altra occhiata. Le guance di Stiles non erano più chiazzate di rosso e i suoi capelli erano umidi dalla doccia invece che per il sudore, ma sembrava comunque piccolo proprio come appariva sul palco con le sue lunghe dita avvolte attorno al collo della bottiglia di whiskey.

Il whiskey rendeva la sua voce più calda. Aveva reso il duetto con Erica fosco e cupo. Quando lui aveva cantato, Derek aveva percepito la canzone come fosse stata diretta a lui, come la punta incerta di una spada. Ma non significava nulla.

Ora l'idolo del rock che aveva cantato “So I'll wait for you, and I'll burn...”[2] era solo un bimbo sperduto addormentato sul suo costoso autobus da turné. E cosa cambiava se gli erano sfuggiti un paio di “lui” nelle canzoni dove ci sarebbe dovuto stare un “lei”? Ma non importava.

Alla fine di 'Buoyant' aveva alzato la bottiglia al pubblico e annunciato nel microfono: “A Derek Hale, ragazzi.” Loro avevano incitato mentre lui aveva mandato giù il resto della bottiglia e si era voltato per appoggiarlo sulla piattaforma di Lydia. Era ubriaco e arrossato in viso, ma funzionante. Derek aveva visto le sue mani tremare. Non importava. Non significava nulla.

Ma le sue mani non tremavano quando dormiva e Derek, nonostante tutto l'impegno e il desiderio, non riusciva a smettere di pensarlo o di preoccuparsi per lui. Non gli parve tanto sbagliato quanto aveva pensato che sarebbe stato.

Il libro scivolò finalmente fuori dalla presa di Stiles e i suoi occhi si aprirono a formare due fessure. Derek lo prese senza pensarci, diede un'occhiata alla copertina e lo posò gentilmente accanto a lui.

“Der...” Stiles disse. La sua voce suonò atroce. Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti. Prima che potesse anche solo mentalmente processare l'azione, Derek stava toccando la guancia di Stiles. La sua pelle era morbida ma calda al tocco. “Torna a dormire,” Derek disse.

E con un dolce e familiare sorriso disegnatoglisi sulle labbra, Stiles lo fece. Non significava niente, non significava niente...

Stava leggendo _Big Sur_ per quella che doveva essere la quindicesima volta. La stessa vecchia copia. Piegata e rovinata dall'acqua e antica. Derek era sorpreso che non stesse ancora cadendo a pezzi. Sapeva che se avesse guardato all'interno della copertina frontale, avrebbe letto la propria calligrafia (“Derek Hale”) con quella di Stiles sotto (“ama Stiles Stilinski”). Non importava, non voleva dire niente, ma a Derek servì ogni grammo della forza di volontà che gli era rimasta in corpo per allontanarsi da lui.

**

20 Ottobre  
Amsterdam

Stiles si svegliò in una vecchia, sfavillante città dopo nove solide ore di sonno in una posizione terribilmente scomoda. Allison infilò la testa nel salottino sul retro mentre Stiles barcollò in piedi. “Hotel stanotte! Stiamo per fare il check in.”

“Va bene,” gracchiò Stiles. Lei fece una faccia da mamma delusa mentre Stiles cercò di schiarirsi la voce.

“Riposo vocale,” disse lei, puntandogli il dito contro.

Stiles fu sul punto di ridere perché non è che avesse intenzione di parlare poi tanto in ogni caso, ma invece sospirò e annuì. Non sarebbe riuscito comunque a raccogliere abbastanza delle energie sparse qua e là per infervorare qualsiasi inutile ostinazione. Lei gli diede il suo noto Sguardo di Preoccupazione prima di andarsene.

Stiles raccolse la sua coperta, il suo libro e il telefono e uscì dalle cuccette. Non disse una parola a nessuno mentre infilò le sue cose nel bagaglio a mano che trascinava avanti e indietro dagli hotel ai luoghi dei concerti. Lydia gli passò una maglia e lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato mentre la indossava. Sollevò il palmo della mano contro la fronte di Stiles.

“Stai male?” gli chiese lei. “O è un post sbornia?”

“Sta riposando la voce,” reiterò Allison per il bene di tutti i presenti.

Lydia si accigliò con compassione e toccò la guancia di Stiles prima di lasciar cadere la mano.

**

“ _Ciao, Amsterdam. Ho una voce sexy stanotte?”_

Stiles rideva e rideva, la sua vita era così eccitante, no? Poteva avere qualsiasi cosa volesse ogni qualvolta la volesse. Ma lui era cambiato. Non era così ingenuo da strafare. La prima volta che si era fatto di coca era stata ad Amsterdam. Derek si era comportato come una chioccia disapprovante vicino a lui, ma il suo braccio non aveva mai lasciato la vita di Stiles. Derek non lasciava mai il suo fianco a quel tempo, non voleva mai lasciarlo. Stiles si era sempre sentito al sicuro con lui. Beh, ora si sentiva al sicuro perché era _più forte_.

Solo una striscia. Ecco quando era forte ora. Non aveva più bisogno di qualcuno che gli facesse da balia. La ragazza gli offrì un altro drink e gli strisciò praticamente in grembo. Stiles avvolte il suo braccio libero attorno a lei. Era piccola e bionda e sorridente. Stiles finì il drink in un solo sorso mentre lei lo guardava con occhi avidi. Si stava praticamente offrendo a lui e Stiles stava decisamente considerando la cosa. Le sue labbra erano già intorpidite.

Il locale era buio e inverosimilmente chiassoso. Tutta la compagnia era qui, da qualche parte. A Stiles non importava.

_“Devo essere sincero con voi, ragazzi. Non mi sento molto energico stasera, ma proverò a fare del mio meglio per tutti voi là fuori.”_

Si sentiva fantasticamente. Il suo cuore gli martellava in petto, ma a parte quello si sentiva assolutamente alla grande. Aveva voglia di ballare. O scopare. O entrambe le cose.  
“Sta funzionando? Sembri fatto,” disse lei, con un sorriso da drogata.

Stiles non riusciva a formulare una risposta, quindi attirò a sé la ragazza e la baciò. E gli sembrò... fantastico.

_“Buonanotte, Amsterdam! Spero che andiate tutti a casa con qualcuno di speciale stanotte.”_

Quando si allontanò da lei, provò e riprovò a ricordare il suo nome. Non voleva chiederlo, sarebbe stata una mossa da totale coglione. Avrebbe semplicemente dovuto chiederglielo... Non riusciva a ricordare nemmeno come cominciava, non ricordava nemmeno se glielo avesse mai chiesto, ma doveva averlo fatto... Il suo cuore era impazzito. Pompava, pompava, e rilasciava. D'un tratto si sentì claustrofobico. E ancora non riusciva a ricordare il nome della ragazza, ma lei lo stava guardando il modo lascivo come se volesse qualcosa.

“Scusami,” disse Stiles, allontanandola da sé. Stava diventando difficile respirare, il club era così soffocante. Dov'era la band? Si trovava ad Amsterdam. Amsterdam, non San Francisco. Non Houston. Non New York. Non LA. Non Boston. Era in un altro paese. L'Olanda. Non Il Regno Unito. Non la Svezia. Non il Belgio. Continuò a dirsi dov'era e dove non era, sperando che questo riportasse il cuore al suo stato normale.

Si alzò e barcollò leggermente.

“Sam, dove stai andando?” chiese la ragazza. Chi cazzo era Sam?

La sua mente era un disco rotto: troppo fatto, troppo fatto, troppo fa... troppo... tro... [3]

“Derek!” chiamò Stiles, cercando di sovrastare la cantilena che si ripeteva nella sua testa. Tutti qui gli apparivano come ombre. Sentì la propria bocca muoversi, conosceva il nome che stava ripetendo ancora e ancora, ma sembrava distante...

“Stiles! Stiles, che succede?”

Si stava muovendo e delle mani si stavano posando su di lui. E poi fu buio e freddo. La sua schiena colpì un muro di mattoni e delle mani si posarono sulla sua faccia. Poteva ancora sentire la musica, ma era lontana...

“Derek,” disse Stiles una volta che i suoi occhi si furono abituati. Stiles si strinse un mano sul petto e lottò per ogni respiro.

“Che hai?”

**

Gli avevano dato una dose e un quarto di Valium in gocce. Stava ancora tremando, ma non tanto quanto prima. Derek stringeva la mano di Stiles tanto forte quanto Stiles stringeva quella di Derek. La sua pelle appariva così itterica sotto le accecanti luci fluorescenti.

“Allison lo scoprirà e Allison non può scoprirlo. Nessuno può,” borbottò Stiles, i suoi denti che battevano leggermente.

“Non deve saperlo.”

“Fidati, lo scoprirà.”

“E preferiresti essere morto?”

“Si.”

“Non sei divertente.”

“Non sto cercando di esserlo.”

“Io non glielo dirò,” disse Derek, strizzandogli leggermente la mano.

“Avrei potuto aspettare che passasse e sarei stato bene.”

“O saresti potuto morire.”

Stiles sbuffò per la frustrazione, ma Derek notò che non lasciò andare la sua mano. Non sarebbe morto. Ma Derek sentiva ancora il panico scorrergli in corpo. Aveva provato a sembrare annoiato mentre rispondeva ai messaggi di Lydia e Scott ed Erica sui suoi movimenti-- “Scusa, sono tornato in hotel. Stanco morto.” – anche se a mala pena era riuscito a tenere le mani ferme per digitare.

Stile fu dimesso verso le quattro del mattino con la severa istruzione di riposare e tenersi idratato. Derek lo aiutò a tornare alla sua stanza d'albergo con un peso di piombo che gli ciondolava in petto come un pendolo. Stiles non aveva proferito parola dall'ospedale. Che fosse per la stanchezza, per la dedizione nel voler mantenere il suo status attuale o per qualcos'altro, Derek non lo sapeva. Stiles si diresse immediatamente a letto e Derek si accinse a raccogliergli le cose da attorno alla stanza.

“La chiamata al bus è per le 8. Dormi almeno fino all'ultimo secondo a disposizione, okay?” chiese Derek non guardandolo, mentre lo sentiva sgusciare fuori dei suoi vestiti. Derek piegò un paio di magliette e arrotolò il filo del caricabatterie di Stiles lasco attorno alla sua mano. Infilò tutto nella borsa di Stiles e chiuse la cerniera. “Ci vediamo domani.”

“Resta con me, per favore,” Stiles pregò. Derek si voltò e rimase colpito da quanto apparisse pallido, così seduto, con la schiena poggiata al legno scuro della spalliera.

“Stiles…”

“È solo che non voglio stare da solo,” disse, le sue mani chiuse in due pugni stretti sul suo grembo. La forza di volontà di Derek crollò. Calciò via le scarpe e si assicurò che Stiles fosse sotto le coperte prima di fare il giro fino all'altro lato del letto.

Stiles lo guardò mentre si sistemava contro la spalliera. Derek non poté guardare altrove.

“Cosa?” chiese Derek.

“Mi sei mancato,” disse. La ruvidità nella gola, il sentimento che trasudava da ogni sillaba, quello sguardo sul suo volto, il suo petto scoperto che faceva capolino da sotto coperte... tutto ricordò a Derek delle troppe chiamate al bus di buon'ora la mattina o le notti a far tardi nel salottino sul retro.

“È il tranquillante[4] che parla,” rispose Derek, interrompendo il contatto visivo per concentrarsi sul tirar fuori il proprio telefono dalla tasca posteriore. “Vai a dormire.”  
“Hmm,” Stiles mormorò, i suoi occhi che si chiudevano.

Derek ripensò all'ospedale, i suoi pensieri che frullavano ancora troppo rapidamente perché lui riuscisse ad addormentarsi.

( _"Ha precedenti di abuso di droghe?” aveva chiesto il dottore._

_Stiles si era sfregato la faccia mentre aveva annuito lentamente. Derek non ne era al corrente._

_Il dottore aveva mormorato mentre scriveva. “Ed è mai stato sottoposto ad una cura per un'overdose?” Derek aveva quasi riso a quella domanda, ma Stiles aveva abbassato lo sguardo su_ _l proprio grembo e aveva preso un respiro profondo. “Si.”_

_“Che vuoi dire--?” Derek aveva iniziato, ma il dottore gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata pungente._

_“Agosto 2015. Xanax e Oxycodin_ [5] _.”_

_Il dottore aveva annuito e aveva continuato a fare domande, il suo distacco professionale che appariva ad hoc se paragonato al crollo interiore di Derek._ )

Scorse lungo i risultati sulla pagina di Google nel suo cellulare, ma non trovò nulla. Doveva esserci qualcosa. Una teoria dei fan, la frase di un articolo, un bollettino news, qualcosa. Digitò una diversa stringa di parole. “Smokes for Harris Agosto 2015” raccoglieva qualche articolo riguardo show cancellati, il che sembrava promettente. Cliccò sul risultato dal sito Billboard e lesse:

 

> “Gli Smokes for Harris hanno cancellato la restante settimana della tratta U.S. del loro Gladiator Summer Tour, il quale aveva già riscontrato enorme successo, per via di un problema alle corde vocali riportato dal cantante Stiles Stilinski. Un rappresentate del rocker Californiano ha affermato che a Stilinski è stato consigliato di sottoporsi ad un intervento chirurgico immediato per prevenire un danno irreversibile.”

Derek lasciò cadere il cellulare sul letto accanto a sé e poggiò la testa all'indietro sulla spalliera. Stiles respirava lievemente accanto a lui. Derek aveva la mente sgombra da qualsiasi pensiero quando si alzò per spegnere le luci della stanza, ma quando si sdraiò accanto a Stiles si volse verso di lui. Si allungò verso la mano di Stiles e avvolse il proprio indice attorno al suo dito migliolo.

Voleva fargli da ancora, come una nave nel suo porto, almeno per stanotte.

**

Stiles si svegliò quando Derek cambiò posizione sul materasso. Sollevò la testa e strizzò gli occhi verso di lui. Nella penombra della stanza, Stiles riusciva a mettere a fuoco la curva ad S delle sue spalle, della schiena, della vita... Stiles si girò di lato, liberò il suo braccio dalle coperte e glielo avvolse attorno. Con il naso nascosto dietro il suo orecchio, Stiles si riaddormentò.

Quando si svegliò la seconda volta, sentì la calda superficie della schiena di Derek contro il suo stomaco, le coperte calciate ai piedi del letto. Derek si sottrasse gentilmente alla presa e si alzò per rispondere al battere sulla porta.

“Il bus sta per lasciarti- Derek?” Boyd disse, da fuori nell'andito.

“Dacci un minuto, okay?” chiese, voce rauca per il sonno.

“Uh, si, certo...”

“Non è... non abbiamo...”

“Uh huh. È lì dentro e funzionante, giusto?”

“Si.”

“È tutto quello che mi serve sapere. Voi due avete 15 minuti per essere al bus.”

Derek annuì e chiuse la porta. Stiles quasi rise.

“Che hai da ridere?” chiese Derek. “Entra in doccia, andiamo. Quindici minuti, l'hai sentito.” Derek attraversò la stanza fino al comodino e raccolse le sue cose. Si voltò quando Stiles non fece nessuno sforzo per muoversi. “Seriamente, per cosa stai ridendo?”

“Déjà vu, credo,” Stiles disse, sentiva la sua gola persino più raschiata di quando non sembrasse all'esterno.

Derek fece una smorfia. “Uh, non parlare. Riposo della voce. Ha un suono terribile. Hai la tua chiave della stanza? No, non ce l'hai, prendi.” Frugò nelle sue tasche e gli passò la tessera.

“Ci vediamo sul bus.”

Stiles non uscì dal letto sino a che Derek non se ne fu andato. Si vestì, si sciacquò il viso in bagno, raccolse le poche cose che aveva lasciato lì e afferrò la borsa che Derek aveva già riempito per lui. Rimase al centro della stanza e prese un bel respiro. Poteva ancora percepire il calore fantasma del corpo di Derek. Poteva ancora odorarlo. Guardò assorto il letto per un secondo prima di scorgere il cellulare di Derek mezzo nascosto sotto il cuscino.

Sull'ascensore nella discesa verso la hall, Stiles si chiese se Derek avesse ancora lo stesso codice di sicurezza che aveva sempre usato sul suo cellulare. A quanto pareva sì.

“Gli Smoke for Harris hanno cancellato il...” Stiles lesse prima di bloccare nuovamente lo screen molto velocemente. Stiles non poteva biasimarlo per aver investigato. Avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa. Eppure Stiles entrò in un turbinio di varie emozioni. Prima, irritazione. Secondo, imbarazzo. Terzo, qualcosa di fastidioso. Quarto, affetto. Affetto? Dio.

Stiles salì sul bus pensando a come Derek gli fosse rimasto accanto...

Derek era seduto al cucinino con una tazza di qualcosa poggiata sul tavolo di fronte e lui. Stiles gli passò il telefono, gli offrì un'espressione che sperava fosse significativa e si voltò per proseguire lungo la sua strada. Derek lo afferrò per il polso.

“Il tuo, um...” disse, le dita che avvolgevano il suo bracciale da ospedale. Stiles piegò il pollice contro il palmo e lo sfilò via. Derek se lo infilò nella tasca della giacca.

“Grazie-"

“Prendi,” disse lui, passandogli la sua tazza. “Tè.”

“Mi hai fatto del tè?” chiese Stiles. Irritazione, imbarazzo, qualcosa di fastidioso, affetto...

“Whoa. Riposo vocale,” disse Allison, emergendo dai lettini. “Dovremmo farla visitare una volta a Bruxelles?”

Stiles scosse il capo e lo chinò per bere un sorso prima che potesse vederlo ridacchiare. Il secondo in cui il liquido caldo gli sfiorò le labbra, lui fece una smorfia. “Uugh, Throat Coat[6], davvero?”

“Riposo vocale,” comandò Derek con un rigido movimento della testa. “Bevilo.”

Affetto, affetto, affetto...

Allison si avvicinò e poggiò la mano sulla fronte di Stiles. “Hmm... finisci quello e tornatene a letto.”

**

21 Ottobre  
Bruxelles, Belgio

Stiles si sentiva ancora come se stesse espellendo gli eventi della notte precedente attraverso il sudore. Ma era anche debole al punto da sentirsi davvero libero. Stava al centro del palco, braccia sollevare sopra la testa, il pubblico che con la voce lo sommergeva d'approvazione... Era una cosa reciproca, stanotte. Li teneva sul palmo della propria mano, loro tenevano lui sui loro. Durante la pausa strumentale, Stiles saltò giù dal palco per raggiungerli oltre le transenne. Quelle mani che si aggrappavano alla sua lo facevano sentire più umano. Questi sconosciuti non poi così sconosciuti. Questo muro di visi rivolti verso l'alto.

Mr. Capo-della-Sicurezza Marcus lo afferrò per la vita e se lo caricò in spalla per mollarlo nuovamente sul bordo del palco prima che potesse mancare il verso successivo. E quando condivise il microfono con Scott gli baciò la guancia in modo scherzoso, e lo provava davvero. Dopo Buoyant, avvolse il suo braccio attorno al collo di Derek, e lo pensava davvero quando chiese al pubblico: “Quanto ci è mancato?”

Erica sorrise da dietro al piano mentre Stiles faceva del suo meglio per conquistare tutti. Mentre cantava lei faticò a trattenere le risate quando lui si appoggiò al piano e le mandò dei baci in modo scherzoso[7]. Sorrisero un po' troppo mentre cantavano a squarciagola “hang me out to dry, I’ve been wrung out too, too, too many times[8]”. E tutti ballavano. Stiles lo pensava davvero quando disse all'intera sala quanto fossero belli.

Stanotte, pensava tutte queste cose.

Quando tornò al bus, Allison gli schiaffò contro il petto una confezione di gocce per la tosse e medicine per il raffreddore. Lui l'abbracciò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le arruffò i capelli e accettò la busta con un sorriso.

“Sei delirante,” disse lei, il suo sorriso più genuino che le avesse visto fare negli ultimi tempi. “Bel lavoro stanotte.”

“Sei fiera di me?” chiese lui.

“Vedremo.”

Il resto della band salì a bordo del bus mentre Allison gli faceva la ramanzina riguardo il prendersi maggior cura della propria voce. Lui stava annuendo, con diligenza persino, quando sollevò lo guardo e incontrò quello di Derek. Lui sorrise leggermente e Stiles sorrise a sua volta.

“Gel all'aloe vera per i gargarismi,” Erica disse, il suo braccio che improvvisamente lo avvolgeva da dietro e il suo mento sulla sua spalla, riportandolo alla ramanzina in corso.

“Che schifo!” esclamò Stiles.

“Ti prometto che funzionerà. Non sei stanco di riposare la voce?”

Stiles guardò dove la sua band era seduta nel salotto anteriore, parlando e ridendo e lanciandosi l'un l'altro dei fazzoletti accartocciati. Annuì.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "By the Side of Amsterdam", letteralmente "nei dintorni di Amsterdam", è parte del testo di _Amsterdam_ degli Imagine Dragons. 
> 
> **Note di Traduzione**  
>  [1] Il termine usato originariamente è “Backfire”, letteralmente “che ti si ritorce contro”.  
> [2]“Allora ti aspetterò e brucerò...” la cover di Copenaghen è una ripetizione di _Lover, You Should Have Come Over_ di Jeff Buckley  
>  [3]"Not a good high": Qui Stiles si sta accorgendo di come quell'unica striscia di coca gli stia facendo male, dandogli una reazione esagerata. "High" è infatti lo stato in cui si trova una persona completamente fatta (in questo caso di cocaina, ma è usato per tutti i tipi di droga). Non c'è un modo preciso per tradurlo in italiano, quindi il pensiero di Stiles di essere "Troppo fatto" mi è sembrato una buona soluzione.  
> [4] Benzo: sta per [Benzodiazepine](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benzodiazepine), una classe di farmaci ansiolitici tra cui è compreso lo Xanax.  
> [5] Oxycodin: farmaci contenenti [Ossicodone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNiGgoVzTCE)  
> [6] Throat Coat: è un tè medicinale alle erbe che si usa per proteggere la gola e migliorare le prestazioni vocali. A quanto pare però non ha un sapore gradevole.  
> [7] La frase originale è “[He] makes kissy faces at her” (E non sto qui a spiegare cos'è una kissy face, visto che tutti conosciamo la smorfia! lol).  
> [8] “Stendimi ad asciugare, sono stato strizzato troppe, troppe, troppe volte,” da _Hang Me Up To Dry_ dei Cold War Kids.


	12. London Beckoned

Derek ascoltò il respiro affannato di Stiles e il suo tossicchiare intermittente tutta la notte. Scivolò in un sonno inquieto diverse volte e ogni volta sognò di pavimenti ciottolati e canali scintillanti e un corpo pallido in un vicolo prima di scuotersi dal sonno e svegliarsi.

Ripensò a Beacon Hills, con cui non aveva ancora chiuso i conti. Ripensò alla sua casa, stazionaria e silenziosa. Niente ruote ronzanti sotto di sé, più spaziosa di un corridoio e più ampia di un bus, una vera cucina, un vero bagno, un grande letto matrimoniale in una grande camera matrimoniale, scatole nella stanza degli ospiti. Ripensò al suo silenzio quasi insopportabile. Non aveva mai invitato nessuno a restarvi per la notte, nemmeno i familiari. Erano venuti a visitarla e ad aiutarlo nel trasloco, ma aveva passato la maggior parte del suo tempo lontano da essa. In città, a casa dei suoi genitori, da Laura. Il silenzio della notte era solito tenerlo sveglio. Poteva sentire i più flebili suoni della casa che si assestava, l'aria che percorreva i condotti, l'acqua che scorreva, il legno che scricchiolava...

Quando Stiles si era presentato sul suo porticato, aveva portato con sé un sacco di rumore. La sua voce, i suoi piedi tamburellanti, le sue dita che picchiettavano a ritmo, il suo respiro e... semplicemente sé stesso. La sua esuberanza. O qualsiasi altra sua caratteristica. Aveva totalmente sconquassato la sua atmosfera da cella carceraria. L'aveva completamente annullata. Aveva mandato la sua testa in fiamme con idee e speranze e sogni e il ricordo di folle urlanti e chitarre e batterie e musica dal vivo. E poi se n'era andato e Derek non aveva potuto smettere di suonare il proprio basso se non per prendere a suonare la sua chitarra o per lasciare che un brano esplodesse per tutta la casa mentre lui viveva. Aveva dimenticato quanto gli piacesse il rumore.

Quanto amasse la musica.

Quanto amasse la musica che lui aveva creato.

Quanto amasse la musica che i suoi amici e lui avevano creato.

Quanto amasse i suoi amici... Quanto gli mancassero. Quanto gli mancasse la chiamata che preannunciava la città successiva sulla mappa. Quanto gli mancassero gli stadi vuoti e gli stadi pieni e i roadies e i fans...

Aveva smesso di prestare attenzione a lezione praticamente nel secondo in cui aveva deciso di seguirli in Europa. Aveva iniziato a tamburellare con le dita sul suo quaderno degli appunti, sul corpo del suo portatile, sulla sua gamba, sulla sua scrivania. L'eco di un'aula di lezione sgombra, legnosa, vuota non avrebbe mai più avuto la stessa importanza. Mai.

Aveva pensato che tornare a tutto questo sarebbe stato deleterio. Controproducente per il suo piano di vita. Controproducente per la sua anima ferita ancora in fase di guarigione. Aveva pensato che preoccuparsi per Stiles dopo tutto quello che era successo sarebbe stato negativo per lui. E forse lo era. Eppure non lo percepiva come deleterio. Non lo aveva percepito deleterio ad Amsterdam, non lo aveva percepito deleterio prima di quell'episodio, quando i problemi erano ancora meno tangibili, e ancora continuava a non percepirlo come deleterio. Ascoltava il respiro di Stiles sopra di sé e non sentiva il proprio preoccuparsi come deleterio. Lo sentiva come normale. Lo sentiva giusto, come in una sorta di primordiale istinto di protezione nei confronti del proprio branco. Proprio come si preoccupava del resto di loro. E di Isaac, ovunque fosse.

Stiles si lasciò uscire uno straziante colpo di tosse di pieno petto e Derek fu incapace di trattenersi dallo scivolare fuori dalla propria cuccetta. Quando atterrò sui propri piedi, vide anche Allison uscire dalla sua cuccetta dall'altro lato del corridoio.

“Mi dispiace,” si scusò lei per conto di Stiles, quasi sentisse il bisogno di farlo, come la madre di un bambino malato su un mezzo pubblico, bersagliato dalle occhiatacce malevole di tutti. “Lo farei spostare nel salottino sul retro ma arriveremo presto a Londra e... Non voglio svegliarlo se sta realmente dormendo, sai com'è.”

“Non importa. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare quella roba di Erica all'aloe vera.”

Allison sghignazzò. “Forse.”

Scostò silenziosamente la tendina di Stiles e si allungò verso di lui. Il parasole del suo finestrino era sollevato, immergendolo nel lento stroboscopio di luci provenienti dalla strada che scorrevano all'esterno. Era addormentato in posizione supina con la testa rivolta verso il muro. Allison si avvicinò lentamente e gli toccò dolcemente il collo con la punta delle dita.

“È caldo?” Derek chiese.

Lei scosse la testa e ritrasse la mano, tirò la tendina per chiuderla e si poggiò di peso al muro di lettini opposto. Sembrava almeno un po' sollevata.

“Stai bene?”

“Spero solo non sia contagiosa. Qualsiasi cosa sia.” Tuttavia la sua voce tremò e lei tenne la mano vicina al viso.

“Andiamo,” Derek disse gentilmente, prendendola per il gomito e conducendola nel salottino anteriore.

Finirono per sedersi sul pavimento con una bottiglia di vino. Perché in fondo, perché no? Perché Allison era in vena di sentimentalismi alle 4 del mattino e Derek non avrebbe comunque dormito.

“Sono solo molto stressata,” disse lei in maniera distaccata, come se stesse ripetendo qualcosa che le era stato spiegato da un terapista. “Sto cercando di fare la parte del poliziotto cattivo e di quello buono allo stesso tempo, ma non so nemmeno se così sto aiutando qualcuno. Voglio solo... fare un salto indietro a come era un tempo così da potermela cavare semplicemente abbracciando tutti fino a che non si sentono meglio.”

“Perché non puoi farlo? Non che funzionerebbe, ma...?”

“Perché sì,” sospirò lei. “Sono una professionista e ho bisogno di essere presa seriamente.”

“Noi ti abbiamo sempre presa seriamente.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì.”

Fece una risata nasale. “Beh, mio padre no.”

“Chi se ne importa?”

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio in risposta.

“Voglio dire, lui non è qui con noi. Chi se ne importa.”

“Ha sempre sostenuto che la mia amicizia con la band dia l'impressione che io non sappia prendere seriamente le loro carriere.”

Fu il turno di Derek di ridere. “Tuo padre incute terrore, non tutti voglio un manager che incuta terrore.”

“Io incuto terrore?”

“Qualche volta. Quando serve.”

“Bene, credo.” Sembrava così triste mentre beveva un altro sorso.

“Cos'è che vuoi, e come possiamo farlo avverare?” lui chiese, preferendo una Allison felice.

Lei fece roteare gli occhi in risposta. “Voglio un massaggio, un giorno di ferie, un cantante solista in salute, una band in armonia e che loro si decidano a rinnovare il contratto o a negoziare con un'altra casa discografica, non importa, basta che facciano qualcosa... e voglio una pausa dal tour, dio. Oddio quanto vorrei una paura dai continui spostamenti della turné. E voglio essere in grado di concentrarmi di più sui Royales fino a quando non sarò pronta a destreggiarmi con entrambi. Ma credo che il giorno di ferie che è alle porte mi dovrà bastare.”

Derek annuì per un po', meravigliato della velocità della risposta. “Beh. Sono sicuro che ci sia un posto da qualche parte a Londra dove poterti procurare un massaggio decente.”  
Lei rise. Era tutta fossette quando rideva. “Okay, lo ammetto,” disse, una volta finito di ridere. “Mi è mancato averti in giro.”

Fu sorpreso di quanto ciò significasse per lui. Non che lei fosse mai stata ostile. No, era sempre stata perfettamente gentile – professionale e austera ad essere sinceri, ma comunque gentile. La Allison che aveva conosciuto era tenera e forte, dolce e letale. Quella attuale sembrava semplicemente una versione più cauta ed evoluta di quella precedente.

Ma essere mancato ad Allison? Dopo aver piantato in asso lei e tutti gli altri? Dopo qualsiasi cosa loro avessero attraversato? Quello era qualcosa al quale aggrapparsi.

“Hey,” disse lui piano, quando il sorriso di lei mutò da genuino a “non riesco a credere di stare per piangere”. Le diede un colpetto al ginocchio con il piede e le scivolò lungo il pavimento per avvicinarglisi. Lei sollevò lo sguardo, si morse il labbro e si fece aria.

“Allison. Vedrò quello che posso fare.” Era una promessa. Non esattamente specifica, ma comunque necessaria. Non sapeva nemmeno come sarebbe riuscito a portarla a termine, ma l'avrebbe fatto.

“Riguardo a cosa?” chiese lei con voce scossa.

“Riguardo la tua band.”

**

Stiles era a metà di una risposta sulle cover sue e di Erica quando Derek cambiò nervosamente posizione dietro di lui e il suo ginocchio sfiorò il braccio di Stiles. Avrebbe avuto voglia di allungare la mano dietro di sé e afferrare Derek nel modo in cui Derek un tempo usava afferrare Stiles quando era solito agitarsi durante le interviste. Ma represse l'istinto.

La gola gli faceva male e i suoi polmoni erano stanchi, ma aveva preso così tanto tè da quanto si era svegliato. La sua voce era più calma del normale, ma era debole e bassa. Avrebbe dovuto riposarla ancora, persino lui lo sapeva. Mentre parlava continuava a grattarsi la gola come se ciò potesse in qualche modo migliorare la situazione. Forse non avrebbe dovuto rifiutare la strana miscela di Erica. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiederle di preparargliela di nuovo. Più tardi. Tipo, molto più tardi.

“Non possiamo ignorare il recente cambio di personale, anche se sono sicuro tu sia stanco di parlarne,” disse l'intervistatrice dopo che Stiles concluse la risposta. “Ma Derek! Credo che col tuo ritorno voi ragazzi abbiate con successo messo a tacere le voci sulla vostra infelice separazione. Com'è stato riunirsi?”

“È stato abbastanza forte dal punto di vista emotivo,” rispose Derek, mostrandosi solo metà della soggezione che probabilmente stava provando realmente. “Non sono più abituato al turbinio d'emozioni che tutto questo comporta.”

“Posso immaginare. Ti sei tenuto lontano dai riflettori dopo che te ne sei andato. A cosa ti sei dedicato nell'ultimo paio d'anni?”

“Ho concluso il college e ho iniziato gli studi di Legge.”

Stiles mantenne la propria espressione il più neutrale possibile. Mantenne il proprio respiro il più regolare possibile. “Quindi ti stai solo prendendo una pausa per aiutare i tuoi vecchi amici, o...?” chiese lei, mentre la sua bocca finì per torcersi nel tentativo di combattere un sorriso speranzoso. Stiles voleva riderle in faccia – voleva dirle che non c'era motivo di sperare che sarebbe rimasto. Voleva dirle che tecnicamente, ammesso che loro avessero continuato ad essere una band in futuro, Isaac era ancora sotto contratto. Ma mantenne la sua espressione impassibile e la bocca chiusa. Una piccola vacanza per la sua voce, un anno sabbatico per la sua sincerità.

“Oh, um... Credo di stare prendendomi una pausa...”

“Non ci aspettavamo nemmeno che abbandonasse la sua vita per venire ad aiutarci quando glielo abbiamo chiesto,” si intromise in suo soccorso Scott. Sorridi per la stampa, Scott. “Ma è davvero fantastico averlo di nuovo sulla strada con noi. Siamo tutti migliori amici da tanto tempo e ci si sente a casa ad averlo di nuovo qui, anche se solo per questo tour.”

“Aww,” proferì l'intervistatrice in segno d'adorazione. “Questo genere di cose rende noi fans davvero felici.”

Questo genere di cose rigirava il coltello tra le scapole di Stiles.

**

“Derek, com'è suonare di nuovo con questi ragazzi?” chiese il conduttore.

Lui stava sudando sotto le luci dello studio, il suo petto costretto. Il pubblico era un misto di persone avidamente interessate ed educatamente attente, ma persone disinteressate lo fissavano dalle alzate dall'altro lato delle telecamere. Lo fissavano, e Stiles lo fissava dall'altro fianco di Scott, e il presentatore lo fissava da oltre Stiles.

“È davvero fantastico. È bello rivisitare le canzoni che abbiamo scritto tutti assieme ed è davvero eccitante suonare quelle che loro sono andati avanti a scrivere senza di me. Sto avendo l'occasione di vedere quanto sono cresciuti come musicisti ed è davvero piacevole.” Dì _davvero_ ancora una volta, Derek. “E poi non c'è niente come i concerti dal vivo.”

“Soprattutto non nella facoltà di Legge, immagino.”

“Già,” Derek disse con una risata che sperava non sembrasse troppo impacciata. Non riusciva a fare a mente la conversione del fuso orario, ma immaginava che se fosse stato a casa a quest'ora sarebbe stato impegnato a seguire la sua lezione di giurisprudenza. Il pensiero gli fece desiderare di esplodere.

“Va bene, odio fare questo a voi perfetti gentiluomini ed elegante signorina, perché so che vi hanno sommerso di queste cose in passato. Ma pazientate assieme a me e facciamo un tuffo nel passato per un po',” disse il conduttore, piegandosi in avanti con un barlume di malizia.

“Uh oh,” disse Stiles ridendo. Derek guardò verso di lui e vide il più piccolo indizio di una nervosa attesa luccicare sotto la sua attenta facciata. Nascose la bocca dietro il pugno e cercò di schiarirsi la gola discretamente.

“Abbiamo alcuni tweet dalla prima settimana della vostra corsa Europea, diamogli un'occhiata.”

Si voltarono verso lo schermo al gesto del conduttore.

“L'utente di Twitter @SmokesForSterek dice-”

“Nooo,” si lamentò Stiles nel mezzo di una risata imbarazzata.

“Lei dice, 'A giudicare da stanotte, si baceranno per la fine del tour.' Postato il 17, quindi eravate ad Oslo? Cosa stavate combinando ragazzi, eh?”

“Oddio.” Stiles stava arrossendo, affondando nella sua sedia e nascondendo la faccia nella propria maglietta.

“Abituatevici, Smokes!”

“Quante anime hai dovuto vendere per avere quell'username?” chiese Lydia impressionata, indicando lo schermo con il mento.

“Questa è una domanda legittima,” concordò il conduttore. “Okay, quindi @LenaWorthFightingFor ha scritto semplicemente: 'La tensione sessuale su questo palco al momento Hashtag SterekLives.' Questo sarebbe dovuto essere a Stoccolma. Ora devo dire, sono molto interessato al concerto di stasera. Apparentemente sarà un affare piccante.”

“Cristo,” disse Stiles, sfregandosi la faccia con la mano.

“Va bene, un'altra. Questa è da Amsterdam. E la trovo parecchio interessante. Vorrei commentarla. @Stilinskigasm dice questo: 'Ogni volta che si guardano l'un l'altro è come se i loro cuori si spezzassero un'altra volta e poi ancora.' Ora... Pensavo si propendesse per una buona commedia sexy, ma a quanto pare...”

Derek non sentì il resto del commento del conduttore. Era troppo impegnato a cercare di apparire divertito. Cercò di non guardare Stiles, ma con la coda dell'occhio scorse un sorriso teso.

Lydia lo confortò con un colpetto.

“I nostri fans sono fantastici. Tendono solo leggermente a sovra-interpretarei i fatti. Ma prometto che non c'è nessun cuore spezzato qui,” Derek ascoltò Stiles che tentava di spiegare.

“Quindi stavate bene ad Amsterdam? Sono preoccupato.”

“Ho un po' di mal di gola, ma a parte questo ad Amsterdam è stato perfetto.”

Derek aveva marchiata a fuoco nella propria mente l'immagine di uno Stiles cianotico, appena fuori da un locale, madido di sudore e alla frenetica ricerca d'aria, ma perfetto. Certo.

“Infatti sembri un po' rauco. Come ti senti?”

“Eh, sto tenendo duro.”

“Bevendo tè e simili?”

“Già.”

“Ora, però, parliamo di Stoccolma. Stiles, hai bloccato la band all'inizio di 'Girl Worth Fighting For' dicendo che la odiavi. Non l'avete più suonata d'allora?”

“No, è fuori dalla scaletta.”

“Ma è il vostro pezzo forte, amico! Come ha risposto il pubblico?”

“Uh, bene? Credo. Non ho ricevuto nessuna minaccia di morte o roba simile. Spero che i fans siano stanchi di sentirla quanto noi siamo stanchi di suonarla.”

“Hmmm,” il conduttore mormorò, guardandolo con sospetto. “Bene, okay. E Derek, tu come stavi ad Amsterdam?”

“Davvero bene.”

“Bene, è confermato allora! Tutti i vostri cuori sono intatti.”

“Beh, il mio è un po' contuso. Nessuno di quei tweet suggeriva che io e Stiles ci avremmo dato dentro dopo il concerto,” intervenne Scott. A quella battuta Stiles rise in modo genuino. Nemmeno Derek poté evitare di ridere.

“Oh era pieno anche di quelli, Scott, non ti preoccupare.”

**

Derek cercò di non guardare Stiles mentre barcollava in giro. Era tutto gambe lunghe e capelli scompigliati e uno-due-troppi-drink mentre faceva dondolare il braccio per posarlo attorno ad uno dei loro amici. Erano stati invitati fuori dopo il concerto da alcune persone con cui erano stati in tour prima di allora. Vecchi amici, degli affascinanti rockers brittannici, l'élite musicale di Londra o qualsiasi cosa fossero... Derek non era mai riuscito a tener del tutto testa a loro o ai loro accenti o al loro bere o al loro stile, ma erano divertenti. Stiles tuttavia riusciva a tenergli testa. Stavano tutti ridendo e alcuni lo guardavano meravigliati, sussurrando all'orecchio dei loro amici. Ma nessuno si avvicinava.

Derek un tempo era solito chiedergli se si rendesse mai conto che le persone lo riconoscevano costantemente. Era solito chiedergli se si rendesse conto che persino le persone che non lo riconoscevano lo seguivano comunque con gli occhi. Era solito chiedergli se si rendesse conto di quanto magnetico lui fosse.

Stiles era solito licenziare le domande con una mossa della mano e dei ragionamenti mezzo-biascicati. Derek non sapeva dire se attualmente Stiles ne fosse maggiormente consapevole o meno. Si comportava allo stesso modo. Ma doveva esserne cosciente. Era impossibile che non lo fosse. Sul lato di un edificio di Hollywood c'era un'imponente pubblicità Ray-Ban con la sua faccia stampata sopra. Quando vi erano passati davanti, gli occhi di Stiles non avevano fatto altro che scattare in quella direzione.

Quando Stiles finalmente irruppe nello spazio vitale di Derek, lui gli disse che non voleva che si allontanasse dal gruppo quella notte. Tirò fuori un braccialetto d'ospedale dalla tasca della sua giacca e glielo fece ondeggiare davanti prima di nasconderlo di nuovo. Potere persuasivo. Voleva solo che stesse attento e al sicuro e...

Stiles gli diresse un sorrisetto beffardo e si avvicinò pericolosamente. “Non ti preoccupare per me,” disse, qualcosa nei suoi occhi fece rabbrividire Derek. Lui agganciò un dito al passante della cintura di Derek, attirandolo ancora più vicino... e poi si allontanò. Quando la nebbia si diradò dalla mente di Derek, lui notò che la sua voce suonava troppo rauca per qualcuno che stava bevendo e fumando.

Voleva seguirlo, dirglielo e impedirgli di sparire. Voleva afferrarlo dai fianchi e spingerlo contro un muro. Aveva il presentimento che Stiles volesse la stessa cosa. E non aveva idea di cosa farsene di quel pericoloso pensiero ardente.

Sembrava che Stiles avesse davvero preso a cuore ciò che i fans avevano avuto da dire. Se i fans avevano visto tensione sessuale, Stiles avrebbe fatto in modo di renderla palese per loro. E lo aveva fatto. Aveva baciato Scott sulla guancia un po' troppo a lungo, passato il naso lungo la linea del suo mento, afferrato i suoi fianchi... Aveva cantato alcuni dei testi più suggestivi guardando Derek, e la cover di quella notte, beh... Non aveva dipinto esattamente il ritratto più romantico del sesso, ma aveva comunque richiamato l'attenzione di Derek come un ululato nella notte, appena fuori dal circolo di persone strette attorno al falò, bramoso e oscuro... affamato. (“Love songs are drug songs, we can get together if you understand me[1],” aveva cantato, muovendo il bacino, il sedere contro il pianoforte... Cazzo.)

Scott apparve improvvisamente accanto a Derek e gli gettò un braccio sulla spalla. “Hey, vieni a prendere una boccata d'aria con me?” disse sovrastando la musica. Stiles era seduto con una delle ragazze sul grembo, una mano su]la sua coscia, sorridendole sul collo e Derek volle uscire. Derek annuì e lo seguì nel vicolo.

Scott si poggiò al sudicio muro di mattoni. “Posso farti una domanda?” chiese.

“Certo.”

“Dove sei andato realmente la sera ad Amsterdam?”

Derek giurò di aver sentito il proprio cuore fermarsi. “Di nuovo all'hotel.”

“Boyd mi ha chiesto di andare a svegliarti per la chiamata al bus e tu non eri nella tua stanza, amico.”

“Io um...”

“Eri con lui, ah?” chiese.

“Io uh...”

“Perché quando ho detto a Boyd che tu non eri nella tua camera, lui ha detto di non preoccuparmene, che ti aveva trovato. Tu e Stiles eravate gli unici a non essere sull'autobus, e lui ha avuto il tempo di passare solo in una camera...”

Derek non riusciva a capire se fosse arrabbiato o meno. Non riusciva a prevedere la piega che quella conversazione avrebbe preso. Scott stava mostrando in pieno la sua tipica espressione da chi è arrabbiato ma è determinato a non darlo a vedere[2]. Avrebbe potuto prendere una qualsiasi piega.

“Ero con lui.” Solo la verità avrebbe fermato questa indagine dallo scendere più affondo, Derek lo sapeva. Scott era troppo intelligente, troppo finemente concentrato su minuziosi comportamenti paralinguistici[3] e tic nervosi e cambiamenti emotivi...

“Quindi te ne sei andato e sei tornato all'hotel con Stiles?”

“Uh, si.”

Scott fece un respiro profondo ed espirò lentamente. “La mia stanza era affianco alla sua. L'ho sentito quando è tornato. Erano le quattro passate, voi ragazzi ve ne siete andati verso l'una. Dove siete stati?”

“Importa davvero?” Derek chiese, no... supplicò. Voleva che lasciasse perdere.

“È il mio migliore amico, voi due avete avuto una storia, ci puoi scommettere che importa.”

“Non l'hai trattato esattamente da migliore amico ultimamente,” provò Derek. Abbaglia, distrai, colpisci. Mira alla gola, Derek...

“Lo so.” Sembrava arrabbiato e in colpa.

“Cosa sta succedendo tra di voi?” Derek chiese, grato che la loro amicizia in difficoltà fosse una preoccupazione più grande per Scott del mistero di Amsterdam.

“Io l'ho tagliato fuori, lui mia ha tagliato fuori, e ora siamo rimasti fermi nella stessa situazione troppo a lungo solo per fare finta di nulla -”

“Non aiuta che tu lo sputtani davanti al tutto esaurito negli stadi-”

“Stavo sondando il terreno e la cosa mi si è rivolta contro, va bene?”

“Sondando in cerca di cosa, esattamente?”

“Chimica. Qualcosa che potesse ridare energia alla performance. Non era mia intenzione irritarlo. È stato lui a chiederti di tornare, io non pensavo che l'avrebbe fatto arrabbiare tanto.”

“Avresti dovuto prevederlo.”

“Hai ragione. E tu non hai risposto alla mia domanda, dove siete stati voi due?”

“Perchè lo vuoi sapere? Di cosa ti preoccupi?”

Scott sospirò e si staccò dal muro. “Lo stai proteggendo da qualcosa. E non so se capisci quanto seria sia questa situazione. Sono abbastanza sicuro di no. Se lui è... nei guai, voglio esserne al corrente. Ho bisogno di esserne al corrente. Non lo dirò a Boyd o Allison o Lydia o nessun altro, ma io ho bisogno di saperlo.”

“Non è nei guai.” Derek non era sicuro di credere alle proprie parole.

Scott lo fissò con sospetto, cercando di decodificare qualcosa. “Derek, l'ho trovato mezzo morto nella sua stanza d'albergo un anno fa.” Disse lui come se stesse rivelando qualcosa che non doveva, come se si aspettasse che Derek reagisse con sorpresa.

Ma Derek sospirò e basta, sentendo il peso del rimorso affondargli ancor più nel petto. “Non credo lui avrebbe voluto che me lo dicessi.”

“Non credo che tu capisca la gravità della cosa. E so per certo che non volesse,” Scott disse, una volta che la sua stessa leggera sorpresa passò. C'era un “Te lo ha raccontato?”che pendeva, taciuto, tra di loro. 

“Forse dovresti parlarne con lui, non con me.”

Scott rise cinicamente, scuotendo la testa. “Non mi parlerà.”

“Beh, cosa vuoi che faccia io? Non è che di me si fidi, gli piaccio a malapena-”

“Allora che diavolo stavate facendo ad Amsterdam?”

Derek si sentì messo con le spalle al muro. Aprì la bocca per balbettare una qualche risposta prima che potesse anche solo formularne una, ma la porta si aprì improvvisamente. Un gruppo di persone si riversò fuori dal bar, passando tra di loro verso la strada. Scott serrò la mascella e li osservò cautamente.

“Oy,” gridò un uomo particolarmente ubriaco a Scott, spingendolo. “Coppia uh baldracche nel vicolo, spostatevi da mezzo alle palle...”

La porta si aprì di nuovo lasciando comparire Stiles e Lydia, Stiles con una sigaretta che già gli pendeva dalle labbra.

“Ben, smettila, andiamo,” grugnì uno degli amici dell'uomo, afferrandolo per la spalla per condurlo via.

“Mollami,” biascicò quello, voltandosi nuovamente da Scott. “Che cazzo stai fissando, eh?”

“Vaffanculo,” Scott disse con tono di minaccia.

“Forza, ce ne stiamo andando,” qualcuno disse nel gruppo.

“Ragazzi carini,” biascicò in modo sprezzante, strattonando la spalla di Scott. Derek afferrò Scott per il braccio per provare a trattenerlo dal colpirlo a sua volta.

“Faresti meglio ad andare, amico,” Stiles disse, improvvisamente al suo fianco.

Il tizio lo ignorò, si avvicinò a Scott e lo squadrò. Con uno scatto improvviso, spinse Scott con maggior forza possibile. Derek scattò in avanti per afferrarlo, ma Stiles gli diede un colpo di spalla spostandolo dalla traiettoria e intromettendosi tra loro.

Il tizio indietreggiò per prepararsi a sferrare un colpo, ma Stiles lo vide e in modo inesperto (ma efficacie) gli sganciò un pugno in faccia. Con un involontario “uff” e un orribile schiocco, il tipo crollò a terra. Per un secondo, nel vicolo risuonò nient'altro che il suo grido mentre si teneva la faccia.

“Portatelo via, cazzo,” Derek ringhiò, prima che chiunque potesse decidere di darsela a gambe. Una ragazza accorse e trascinò il suo amico disteso verso il gruppo. Sparirono lungo il marciapiede, qualcuno ridendo del proprio amico mentre si avvivavano.

Stiles stava tremando per l'adrenalina, entrambe le mani che gli pendevano ai lati. “È finita?” chiese.

“Si,” Derek rispose, osservandolo con cautela.

“Bene.” Si cullò il pugno sanguinante al petto e imprecò. “MERDA, che dolore, dannazione.”

“Ora, so per certo che lo sceriffo ti ha insegnato a colpire meglio di così,” Scott scherzò nonostante il suo tremore nervoso.

“Si, beh, fottiti, Scotty. Vaffanculo, dannazione.”

“Che eroe,” lo stuzzicò Lydia.

“Amico, sei appena stato coinvolto in una scazzottata da bar!”

“Scotty, fottiti.”

“Hai appena fatto la cosa più da teppista che ti abbia mai visto fare,” continuò Scott, sorridendo.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Si, e l'ho fatto per te, coglione,” sbraitò Stiles a Scott.

“Fammi vedere la tua mano,” disse Scott, allungando la mano verso la sua. Nonostante la situazione, indossava un sorriso pieno d'affetto.

“Chiama tua madre, non voglio il tuo inesperto aiuto medico. Cazzo, Scott, mi stai prendendo per il culo con questa merda? Solo tu potevi metterti in mezzo alla peggiore lite da bar di tutti i fottutissimi tempi, e Derek che cazzo stavi facendo lì fermo ad assistere mentre la cosa degenerava?”

“Sarà meglio che quella mano non sia rotta,” gli disse Lydia. “O sei licenziato.”

“È la mano con cui strimpello, ce la caveremo!”

**  
Scott versò a Stiles uno shot di tequila e gli mise il bicchiere nella mano buona. Passò la bottiglia a Derek che ne bevve un sorso prima di passarla a Lydia mentre ammiravano la scena dal letto di Stiles.

Un lungo, stanco sospiro provenne dall'altro capo del telefono di Scott. “Cosa avete combinato ora, disgraziati?” Melissa McCall chiese. Si era insospettita delle loro smancerie dal secondo in cui aveva risposto. Stiles rise un po', sentendosi trasportato indietro ai tempi in cui si presentava davanti alla porta di Melissa con le ginocchia sbucciate e occasionali traumi minori.

“Stiles ha difeso il mio onore,” Scott le disse orgoglioso, prendendo la mano ferita di Stiles con entrambe le sue mani non ferite. Stiles mandò giù lo shot e sussultò quando il liquido gli scivolò pesante in gola.

“Smettila di ridere,” lo sgridò lei. (Il sorriso di Scott svanì momentaneamente quando guardò con stupore dall'altro capo del tavolo dove stava il suo telefono. Poi si voltò nuovamente da Stiles con il sorriso ripristinato.) “Stiles, come ti senti?”

“Alticcio.” I loro amici avevano deciso di offrire a Stiles un sacco di shots per le sue gesta eroiche. Stiles ne aveva rifiutato la maggior parte, ma il ragionamento di Scott sul fatto che la tequila potesse agire come un efficace anestetico era stato molto convincente.

“Grandioso. Come si sente la tua mano?”

“Dolenticcia,” Stiles rispose, ridacchiando. Scott si morse il labbro per trattenersi dal ridere.

“Davvero? Scott, la sua mano è gonfia?”

“Già.”

“Contusa?”

“Decisamente si.”

“Si è rotto la nocca?”

“Già.”

“Quanto malamente?”

“Eh, non troppo.”

“L'hai pulita?”

“Ovvio, mamma.”

“Stiles, riesci a chiudere il pugno?”

Stiles provò e riuscì per lo più a farcela sopportando il dolore. “Si, più o meno.”

“Bene, Scott, controlla attentamente che non ci siano rotture nella zona coinvolta. Riferiscimi qualsiasi cosa che non ti sembra sia esattamente a posto. Fai molta attenzione alle nocche e ai metacarpi.”

Le mani di Scott erano calde e gentili attorno alle dita di Stiles mentre le ispezionava. Stiles voleva fare un sonnellino. L'alcool in circolo gli stava... rallentando... i riflessi.

Stava ripensando alle volte in cui si era addormentato sul letto di Scott, 6 anni, 12 anni, 15 anni, 17 anni, 22 anni. Ora avevano solo 23 anni, quindi non era passato poi tanto tempo. Erano stati amici. Stiles era solito tornare a casa dal suo merdoso lavoretto post-liceo di vendita al dettaglio, per trovare Scott addormentato nel proprio letto. Era solito presentarsi da loro per fare colazione con Melissa ancora prima che Scott si fosse svegliato. Erano stati amici. La pelle di Scott era sempre risultata familiare. Le sue mani, le sue braccia. Quando avevano 10 anni, avevano avuto la loro prima e unica scazzottata. La madre di Stiles era malata, Stiles era distrutto, Scott restava ogni giorno con lui in ospedale. Melissa li aveva trovati nella hall e li aveva mandati via - “Andate a fare i bambini normali, forza.” Quindi erano rimasti fuori nel giardino anteriore di casa McCall a giocare a lacrosse e Scott lo aveva fatto inciampare apposta e aveva riso e Stiles era esploso. Lo aveva colpito e colpito e colpito e aveva pianto tutto il tempo. Scott alla fine lo aveva afferrato per i polsi e li aveva trattenuti sino a che Stiles non aveva smesso di dargli addosso. Era crollato a terra in lacrime. Scott lo aveva semplicemente abbracciato. Scott non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno. Scott aveva incassato ogni singolo colpo e aveva finito per abbracciarlo. Quello era il genere di amico che era Scott McCall. Erano stati amici.  
“Mi dispiace, amico, tieni duro,” Scott disse dolcemente mentre continuava lungo la sua mano. “Niente di insolito,” riportò con voce abbastanza alta da arrivare allo speaker del telefono.

“Okay, probabilmente è solo contusa. Metteteci del ghiaccio, fasciatela e fatela vedere il prima possibile. Derek e Lydia, tenete d'occhio questi due da parte mia.”

“Sicuro, Mamma McCall,” disse Lydia.

“Sissignora.”

“Niente più scazzottate da bar, non mi interessa l'onore di chi c'è in gioco,” li rimproverò tutti. “Siete adulti. Adulti famosi. Siate responsabili.”

Dopo averla ringraziata e aver chiuso la chiamata, Scott versò un altro shot a Stiles e glielo mise nella mano buona. Bevve un sorso lui stesso e lo passò nuovamente a Derek.

Stiles doveva ancora sembrare leggermente sull'orlo del pianto dopo che mandò giù lo shot perché Scott lo attirò in un abbraccio. 

Forse erano ancora amici.

**  
23 Ottobre  
Londra, Regno Unito

Allison stava fumando di rabbia nei confronti di tutti loro al centro della stanza, le mani sui fianchi. Tutti alzarono lo sguardo verso di lei dai piedi del letto di Stiles, cercando di fare del loro meglio per apparire docili e innocenti. Stiles aveva una steccatura improvvisata con una penna e un calzino nella mano destra, la quale Allison si rifiutò persino di guardare. Eppure lui pensava che fosse un'opera d'arte abbastanza degna.

Stiles aveva pensato che tra Lydia e Melissa i discorsi materni di disapprovazione fossero già stati fatti anche per parte di Allison, ma a quanto pareva lei non era d'accordo.  
“Beh, divertiti a trascorrere un'intera giornata stampa in quelle condizioni. Faremo fare una lastra più tardi.”

“Va bene,” disse Stiles alzando le spalle nel tentativo di reprimere una risata. Scott gli diede un pugno sul fianco per impedirgli di perdere il controllo.

“Spero siate tutti orgogliosi di voi stessi. Questo sarebbe potuto venire sui tabloid.”

“Peccato non sia successo,” sospirò Scott.

“Io non... Non riesco a credere che siate così stupidi. Siete tutti pienamente adulti-”

“Era per difesa, Alllison, non è che ce la fossimo andati a cercare,” controbatté Derek.

“Ci ha chiamati baldracche! Non so nemmeno cosa voglia dire, ma so per certo che non è una cosa carina,” Scott esclamò.

Lydia si coprì la faccia con una mano e scosse la testa in una risata silenziosa.

“Non sai cosa vuol dire?” chiese Allison, strizzando pericolosamente gli occhi.

“No!” Scott le sorrise. “Ma quando abbiamo detto a tutti cosa era successo, loro hanno detto che abbiamo fatto bene.”

Allison si sfregò la tempia. “Certo che l'hanno detto... Non sai cosa significa una parola, ma daresti un pugno ad una persona per averla detta?” borbottò, iniziando a sfregarsi tutto il viso.

“Quindi cosa significa esattamente?” chiese Stiles.

“Googlatelo, deficienti,” Allison sbottò nei loro confronti. Stiles trovò sempre più difficile non ridacchiare.

“Non è gentile però, vero?” ribatté Scott.

“Certo che no.”

“Non sono sicuro di voler sapere cosa significhi, allora. Forse mi arrabbierei ancora di più,” decise Scott.

Tutti risero fino a che gli occhi di Allison non si sgranarono per l'irritazione. “Wow, sono così lieta che stiate andando tutti d'accordo, questo mi rende le cose tanto più semplici. Davvero, grazie, ragazzi. Sono contenta che una _rissa da bar_ vi abbia riunito.”

“Non puoi chiamarla realmente una rissa da bar,” fece notare Stiles.

“Se non riesci a suonare la chitarra a causa di questa storia, non riderai ancora per molto.”

Stiles fece spallucce. “Devi ammettere, Allison, che questa storia qui è in vero stile punk rock.”

“Ha ragione,” concordò Scott annuendo.

Persino Lydia annuì.

Allison giardò Derek. “Anche tu pensi che la cosa sia divertente?”

“Io uh...”

“Stai studiando per diventare avvocato ma pensi che delle piccole zuffe da strada in un Paese straniero siano divertenti?”

“Voglio dire...”

“Niente di tutto questo è divertente. Prenderò un appuntamento per farti dare uno sguardo a quella mano e sono delusa da tutti voi. Ora ordiniamo la colazione.”

**

Allison era seduta contro la spalliera, per metà sotto le coperte, mentre spezzava il proprio bagel. Lydia stava bevendo caffè accanto a lei, sfogliando una rivista mentre Allison leggeva da sopra la sua spalla.

Stiles si era lamentato del fatto che tecnicamente quello fosse il suo letto, ma un'occhiataccia da parte di Allison lo aveva zittito. Era rannicchiato su una poltrona, la mano destra contro il petto mentre mangiava goffamente con la sinistra. Scott era poggiato indietro allo schienale della propria sedia e stavano parlando. Parlando davvero. Non di qualcosa di serio, ma comunque.

E forse questo era il motivo per cui Derek non era troppo preoccupato della performance televisiva che avrebbero avuto più tardi, o il servizio fotografico, o le interviste...

La stanza d'albergo di Stiles era più confortevole del bus. Più confortevole della sua stessa stanza d'albergo vuota qualche porta più avanti. Più confortevole dell'aula di lezione. Più confortevole della sua nuova casa a Beacon Hills. Per la prima volta da quando era atterrato ad LA, non sembrava che il terreno si stesse realmente sgretolando sotto di loro. Il terreno un tempo era solido sotto i loro piedi. Le loro carriere erano sempre state caratterizzate dall'incertezza e loro non erano mai stati nello stesso stato per più di un paio di giorni, ma al tempo le cose erano state sicure e statiche in ogni caso. Si ricordava di quando Allison continuava ad essere confusa per la sua ragazza e non la sua manager. Si ricordava di come Lydia fosse solita rinunciare a truccarsi e acconciarsi a metà del tour. Poteva vedere lo Scott che era solito ridere di cuore mentre si allontanava da Boyd sul suo skateboard dopo il sound check e lo Stiles che era solito rubare le batterie dai fari e dalle cuffie wireless di Greenberg prima che il luogo del concerto aprisse i cancelli.  
Derek era mezzo addormentato sul pavimento, sentendosi contento e positivo, quando qualcuno bussò. Allison rotolò fuori dal letto, aprì la porta e lasciò entrare Boyd.

“Dov'è il mio invito?” chiese lui, facendo un gesto verso tutti. Il suo sguardo atterrò su Stiles. “E cosa è successo alla tua mano?”

Allison agitò la mano per ignorare la seconda domanda. “Hai mangiato?” chiese, indicando il resto del servizio in camera lì sparso.

“Abbiamo fatto una colazione di gruppo stamattina. La macchina sarà qui tra poco.” Si avvicinò a Stiles per guardargli la mano. “È un calzino quello?”

**  
“Allora, Stiles, che è successo qui?” chiese il loro presentatore, indicando con i cartellini delle domande.

“Beh,” Stiles disse, mostrando il braccio davanti a sé orgogliosamente. Boyd aveva eliminato la sua fasciatura improvvisata per fasciarla come si doveva. In una dimostrazione di scioccante, cieca fiducia, Allison aveva semplicemente sospirato e gli aveva detto di dire qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto, ammesso che non scendesse troppo nei dettagli. “Ho dovuto difendere l'onore di Scott da un gruppo di delinquenti.”

Scott annuì accanto a lui. “L'ha fatto. Ed è stato davvero sexy.”

“Non è stato così sexy,” discordò Lydia.

“Di quanti delinquenti stiamo parlando?” chiese il conduttore.

“Almeno quindici,” rispose Derek, sembrando a suo agio. Stiles non poté evitare di guardarlo con sorpresa. Derek gli sorrise e Stiles ricambiò.

**  
“Quindi è rotta?” chiese Scott quando Stiles ed Allison finalmente tornarono dal dottore.

“No. Come era la cena?”

“Buona. Via abbiamo tenuto qualcosa.”

“Siete la luce della mia esistenza,” Stiles ansimò in estasi, praticamente fluttuando verso le scatole del servizio a domicilio che Scott stava indicando.

“Deve comunque stare attento,” disse Allison. Calciò via i suoi tacchi e si raccolse i capelli in una crocchia mentre anche lei si dirigeva verso il cibo. “Quindi cosa facciamo stasera?”

Allison aveva insistito che il dottore gli controllasse anche la gola, anche se Stiles aveva insistito che stava bene. La diagnosi era stata “lieve sovraccarico vocale” e Stiles si era sorpreso che Allison non avesse tradotto il consiglio del dottore di bere tè e riscaldarsi bene prima dei concerti con “gettatelo nelle segrete del riposo vocale”. Insieme alle borse sotto gli occhi e il suo aspetto in un un certo senso spettrale, lo prese come un segno della sua stanchezza.

“Facciamo?” chiese Lydia, la sua voce che si sollevava mentre il viso le si illuminava in un sorriso raggiante. “Del tipo che vuoi venire anche tu?”

“Mi è consentito?”

“Si!” Lydia scattò in piedi dal suo posto sul letto di Stiles e si inginocchiò sul pavimento vicino alla sedia di Allison.

Fu allora che Stiles si chiese perché fossero tutti radunati nella sua stanza. Notò la sua chiave poggiata sul tavolino accanto al portafoglio di Scott e non riuscì a ricordare quando ne aveva perso il possesso. Lui sorrise attorno ad un divino boccone di riso al curry. Stiles ascoltò solo per metà Lydia che diceva ad Allison dei loro piani di invasione dei pub.

Prima di parlare osservò Scott messaggiare con concentrazione per un minuto.

“Dov'è Derek?”

“Si sta preparando, radunando i Royales e la crew. Sei con noi, vero?”

Stiles annuì.

“Bene. Magari sarai fortunato stanotte, huh?”

Stiles quasi si strozzo con il cibo. “Cos-?”

“Sei sessualmente frustrato da Oslo, amico.”

“Forse se avessi a disposizione la mia stanza d'hotel personale avrei più possibilità,” disse Stiles per scrollarsi di dosso le colpe. Indicò vagamente attorno a sé, ai cuscini che decisamente non erano originari della sua camera e ai vari oggetti di vestiario ed elettronica che non erano suoi.

“Mi dispiace, non avevamo intenzione di...” iniziò Scott, sembrando leggermente deluso.

“Io non... Io... Mi piace. Cioè. Voi ragazzi siete i benvenuti... ovunque. Assolutamente ovunque io sia, voi siete i benvenuti in qualsiasi posto. Io uh...” Stiles stava _arrossendo_. Dio. Non sarebbe dovuto essere difficile essere amichevole come un normale essere umano. E l'idea che Scott pensasse di aver invaso lo spazio di Stiles... Come se non avessero rinunciato al proprio spazio personale quando erano bambini.

“Già, um, anche tu.”

E se Stiles non ne avesse mai sentita una, quella era un'offerta di pace.

**

Al terzo locale di quella notte, Derek notò Stiles al bancone da solo e si diresse verso di lui.

“Puoi bere? Non stai assumendo niente?” Derek chiese, indicando col mento la mano di Stiles.

Lui scosse la testa. “Non è rotta, ricordi?”

“Non fa male?” Poi annuì alla pinta di birra quasi vuota nella sua mano. “E quella non è pessima per la tua voce?”

Stiles fece spallucce. “Non proprio... E si.” Inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise beffardo prima di finire la sua birra e poggiarla di nuovo sul bancone.

“Oh. Bene. E male?” Derek annuì troppo e i loro sguardi si incollarono per troppo tempo. Bevve un sorso della sua birra tanto per fare qualcosa, ma finì per sbrodolarsene un po' addosso. Stiles non commentò.

“Quindi um...” iniziò Stiles, grattandosi la nuca con la mano sana. “Grazie.”

“Per cosa?”

Lasciò cadere il suo braccio nuovamente sul fianco, le labbra gli si curvarono in un sorriso vincente prima che ridesse. “Non lo so. Sono solo state delle ventiquattro ore abbastanza decenti, credo? E um, sai... Sono solo...” si schiarì la voce. “Contento che tu sia qui. Sono contento che tu sia qui."

“Contento di esserci.”

“Voglio dire, ci sono molte poche persone al mondo che vorrei dalla mia parte durante una zuffa da bar, tu sei decisamente una di queste.” Stiles aveva uno sguardo intenerito sul volto – amichevole, aperto, rilassato...

Derek abbassò lo sguardo nel suo drink mentre rideva. Poteva sentirsi addosso i suoi occhi... e poi lo sentì quando si spostò. Rimasero in relativo silenzio fino a quando il barista gli scivolò davanti per poggiare un'altra birra davanti a Stiles. Lo ringraziò e si voltò per poggiare la schiena al bancone accanto a Derek.

“Interessante,” Stiles disse. Derek sollevò la testa e seguì il suo sguardo verso dove tutti stavano ballando e parlando. Gli occhi di Derek atterrarono su Danny e uno dei gemelli che si baciavano e immaginò che quello fosse ciò a cui Stiles si riferiva.

“Danny ad Aiden? Credo sia abbastanza recente.”

“Ethan,” lo corresse. “Deve esserlo, si conoscono da una settimana.”

“Ethan è dichiarato?”

“Oh, si. È cosa risaputa.”

“Risaputa pubblicamente o risaputa nel settore?”

“Pubblicamente.”

“È fantastico,” Derek disse con una goffaggine involontaria. Stiles lo guardò incerto. “Oh, non stavo cercando di... Non intendevo niente con quello,” balbettò Derek, con le guance arrossate.

“Nessun problema,” gli assicurò Stiles con uno scrollare di spalle disinteressato. “Lui e Danny però, è fantastico. Sono un bel po' di muscoli per un'unica coppia, ma sono sicuro che a loro non dispiaccia.”

“Sembrano esserne abbastanza soddisfatti,” Derek disse allusivamente.

Stiles colpì debolmente la spalla di Derek con la sua mentre si lasciava uscire una risatina. “Comunque,” cinguettò, allontanandosi dal bancone. “Sembra che abbia degli spasimanti, quindi ti lascio a loro.” Stiles sollevò il mento verso dei ragazzi seduti in lontananza nel bar e diede a Derek una pacca sulla spalla prima di camminare via.  
Nella versione ideale di quella sera, Derek avrebbe afferrato Stiles per la vita prima che potesse scivolare in mezzo alla folla. Avrebbe attentamente preso la mano di Stiles nella sua e baciato le nocche contuse. Stiles avrebbe riso e sarebbe arrossito e Derek avrebbe sorriso compiaciuto e lo avrebbe attirato a sé. Lo avrebbe baciato. Sarebbero tornati all'hotel...

Invece Derek sollevò lo sguardo verso il tizio ben piazzato e dallo sguardo vivace e gli rivolse un significativo cenno della testa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "London Beckoned" che letteralmente significa “Londra rievocava” o “Londra chiamava” è parte del titolo di una canzone dei Panic! At the Disco, _London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines_. 
> 
> **Note di Traduzione**  
>  [1] “Le canzoni d'amore sono canzoni di droga, se mi capisci possiamo stare assieme.” Testo di Love songs drug songs degli X Ambassadors. Personalmente, non ringrazierò mai abbastanza Amanda per avermi fatto conoscere questa canzone e questo gruppo fantastico. Ascoltatela!  
> [2] “tight-jawed espression of determination”: è quell'espressione a denti stretti (tight-jawed appunto) tipica di chi è arrabbiato ma si ostina a non dirlo, e il fattore di determinazione da parte di Scott è ribadito dal “of determination”.  
> [3] Con “social cues” si intende quel genere di gesti e azioni che accompagnano il linguaggio parlato nell'interazione con gli altri e che permettono appunto al nostro interlocutore di capire se siamo coerenti o se stiamo mentendo.


	13. Interludio

24 Ottobre  
Londra, Regno Unito

“Chiuso fuori?”

Derek sollevò lo sguardo da suo telefono per vedere Stiles camminare verso di lui lungo il corridoio. “Già,” sospirò.

“Andiamo,” disse l'altro quando gli si fermò davanti. Gli porse la mano.

“Posso semplicemente chiamare la reception. È solo che io...”

Stiles si scrollò nelle spalle, la mano ancora tesa e fremente davanti al viso di Derek.

“È solo che io..” Derek ripeté, la sua mente che vagava. È solo che lui... sentiva di meritarsi di essere chiuso fuori. Poteva immaginare con impressionante chiarezza dove fosse la sua chiave all'interno – si prendeva gioco di lui dalla tasca dei jeans che aveva indossato durante la giornata. E sebbene lui non desiderasse nient'altro che stare nel proprio letto, addormentato e senza pensieri, era afflitto da...

“Sei nel mezzo di una crisi di rimorso, lo so. Andiamo,” Stiles disse con un piccolo sorrisetto compiaciuto.

Derek afferrò la sua mano e lasciò che lo tirasse in piedi. “Puoi stare con me fino a quando non riesci a mettere insieme abbastanza forza di volontà da tornartene in camera tua.”

Derek lo seguì senza dire niente. Una volta nella stanza di Stiles, il senso di calma che aveva provato prima quel pomeriggio lo inondò nuovamente. Fece un respiro profondo e lo rilasciò lentamente mentre sprofondava nella poltrona.

“Quindi...” Stiles disse dopo aver scalciato via le proprie scarpe ed essere saltato sul letto.

“Quindi cosa?”

“Perché sei nel mezzo di una crisi di rimorso?”

Derek alzò le spalle, non esattamente intenzionato a parlarne. Specialmente non con Stiles.

“Ti ho visto andar via con uno dei ragazzi al bar...”

Derek gli lanciò quella che sperava fosse un'occhiata abbastanza severa da scoraggiarlo.

“Non è andata così bene, eh?"

“No.”

“Sapeva chi fossi?”

“Già,” disse Derek, il viso che gli bruciava mentre chiudeva gli occhi strizzandoli per scacciar via il pensiero.

“Ah. Quello è campo minato.”

Prima di pensarci due volte, Derek disse: “Ha provato a convincermi a chiamarlo Stiles.”

Stiles rise... No, si sbellicò dalle risate. Si sbellicò per l'accaduto. Derek aprì gli occhi e vide che era rotolato sulla schiena e la testa gli pendeva ai piedi del letto.

“Taci,” disse Derek senza nessun entusiasmo. Se fosse successo a chiunque altro, anche lui avrebbe ritenuto la cosa esilarante. Stiles non si zittì.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace,” ansimò lui, premendosi lo stomaco.

“No, non è vero.”

“Ci sei andato a letto?”

“No. Perché credi che sia tornato così presto?”

“Hey, so che tu puoi fare tanto in una manciata di minuti,” Stiles rise. Nell'esatto secondo in cui l'ultima parola gli uscì di bocca, si coprì la faccia con la mano. “Scusa.”

Derek non commentò. “Qual'è la tua scusa? Perché sei tornato così presto?”

“Qualcosa nelle viscere mi diceva che eri chiuso fuori e sconsolato.”

Derek lo fissò.

“Io non... non ero in vena. Sono stanco. Ho passato un po' troppo tempo in ospedale nell'ultima settimana, sai?”

Derek annuì. Stiles lo guardò a testa in giù, i suoi occhi che parevano miele. Per trattenersi dal raggiungerlo sul letto, Derek si schiarì la voce e chiese, “Quindi uh, come ti senti?”

“Sto beeeeene,” Stiles strascicò le parole, sollevando in alto la mano e spostando gli occhi per guardare quella invece che Derek.

“Allora perché devi indossare una fasciatura?”

“Per supporto extra fino a che non smette di dolere.”

“Hai detto che non fa male.”

“Infatti è così,” disse con un malizioso sorriso sottosopra.

Derek lo guardò abbassare di nuovo il braccio per portarselo al petto e chiudere gli occhi. Stiles fece un respiro profondo e udibile, e sospirò mentre espirava. Derek poteva quasi percepire delle onde di stanchezza provenire da lui. O forse il tour stava finalmente avendo effetto su di lui e sulla sua resistenza alla strada che ormai era fuori allenamento. Anche Derek lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro contro lo schienale della sedia e chiuse gli occhi.

**  
“Ho una confessione da fare,” Stiles disse, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di aprire gli occhi.

“Hm?” Derek mormorò dalla sedia.

“Mi sono quasi fatto un fan una volta. Ero così vicino dal convincermi a farlo... E poi mi ha chiesto di chiamarlo Derek.”

“Tu, brutto figlio di puttana,” Derek disse nel suo tono piatto da profondo offeso. Stiles captò un sorriso senza nemmeno guardare verso di lui.

“Tutto in fumo[1].”

“Almeno mi assomigliava?”

“Stiles ci pensò per un secondo. “Non ricordo, probabilmente no. Perché, il tizio mi assomigliava?”

“Un po'.”

“Che schifo.”

“Già, chi mai vorrebbe fare sesso con te?” lo stuzzicò Derek.

“Quindi hai un tipo ideale.”

Derek rise sommessamente. “E non sei tu.”

“Ahia!”

“L'unico Stiles con cui vorrei fare sesso è quello vero,” disse. “Avrei voluto,” si corresse. “L'unico Stiles con cui teoricamente avrei voluto fare sesso... mi hai capito.”

Stiles voltò la faccia contro la propria spalla e sperò che Derek non potesse vedere il sorriso che non riuscì a reprimere. “Ti è permesso voler fare sesso con me, non ho assolutamente niente contro l'idea che tu lo voglia.”

“Ma stai zitto.”

Stiles rise fino a quando non sentì il fruscio di Derek che trafficava con qualcosa. Rotolò nuovamente a pancia in giù e lo vide alzarsi. “Oh ma dai, non te ne andare,” Stiles disse, accigliandosi.

“Non sto andando via.” Si scrollò la giacca dalle spalle e la lasciò cadere sulla sedia.

Stiles non voleva dire niente. Non voleva spaventarlo. Derek si tolse le scarpe calciandole per metà sotto la sedia, si tolse l'orologio, scosse le spalle e finì il suo rituale arruffandosi i capelli con entrambe le mani. Stiles amava guardarlo.

Derek raggiunse il letto e prese posto vicino alla spalliera.

“È come se voi ragazzi pensaste di poter semplicemente prendere il controllo del mio letto quando vi pare,” Stiles disse senza spostarsi, nascondendo il sorriso nel copriletto, la sua voce di gran lunga più gentile di quanto volesse lasciare intendere...

**  
7 Aprile, 2012  
New York City

Il bus era silenzioso e vuoto e _perfetto_. La testa di Derek gli martellava dalla sera precedente. Gli restava giusto qualche minuto prima di-

“Pooooo-rca merda, amico,” Stiles esclamò mentre lui e il resto della compagnia si riversavano sul bus. Lydia stava cantando contenta, Scott batteva i palmi su qualsiasi superficie, tutti gli altri ridevano e parlavano.

Il tutto fece rivoltare lo stomaco di Derek.

“Hai visto questo?” Stiles chiede, schiaffando un giornale davanti a lui sul tavolo.

“Com'è che sei così energico?” si lamentò lui.

Stiles sorrise e picchiettò sulla rivista fino a che Derek non abbassò lo sguardo.

Ed eccoli. Sulla copertina. I ricci ribelli di Scott e i suoi occhi luminosi, la pelle color alabastro di Lydia e le sue labbra di un rosso sgargiante, il ghigno di Stiles e i suoi occhi ambrati, e Derek. Schierati in posa, vestiti di gran lunga più alla moda di quanto non facessero per conto proprio.

“La Vostra Prossima Band Preferita” scribacchiato a caratteri fluorescenti sui loro petti, i titoli dell'articolo che li incorniciavano. Proprio lì. Sgargianti e importanti e...

“Rolling Stone, gente,” Stiles disse con un sorrisetto. “Fresco di stampa.”

“Stai bene,” gli disse Derek.

Stiles si piegò e gli baciò la guancia. “Anche tu. Leggilo però. È fantastico.”

Il resto del chiasso si diresse alle cuccette e al salottino posteriore, ma Stiles si lasciò cadere sulla sedia di fronte a quella di Derek e aprì la rivista alla pagina giusta. “Leggilo.”

“Odio leggere queste cose-”

“No, devi. È carino e brillante e grandioso ed eccitante. Non è eccitante? Siamo sulla copertina de _la_ rivista sulla cui copertina valga la pena stare.”

Derek poggiò la testa sul pugno e gli indirizzò il suo miglior sguardo ammonitore.

“Piiiiiccolo,” lamentò Stiles mentre si allungava sul tavolo per avvolgere il polso di Derek con la propria mano. “Hai bevuto troppo la notte scorsa come un completo idiota,” disse, proprio quando Derek pensava avrebbe detto qualcosa di incoraggiante o dolce. “E hai vomitato un sacco, il che non ti dà una bella cera. Pensavo che il tuo livello di tolleranza fosse più alto.”

Derek si sarebbe scrollato la mano di Stiles dal polso se ciò non avesse implicato troppo movimento.

“Dai qui,” Stiles disse, liberando il polso di Derek dalla propria presa. “Leggerò io le parti migliori per te."

Derek si lasciò uscire un lamento gutturale.

“Il meditabondo Derek Hale-”

“Meditabondo,” lo interruppe Derek in un tono canzonante.

“Non te ne libererai mai, mi dispiace. Comunque!” si schiarì la voce e continuò a leggere. “Il meditabondo Derek Hale è un attento, magistrale giovane musicista. I suoi ritmi complessi e le sue sequenze armoniche aggiungono una necessaria atmosfera alla chitarra in levare di McCall e ai briosi ritmi della Martin. Nelle performance dal vivo, si mostra incredibilmente a suo agio e sicuro di sé. La sua tendenza all'improvvisazione durante i concerti dimostra esattamente quanto sia esperto di strumenti e di musica in quanto forma d'arte. Hale è una boccata d'aria fresca in un genere in cui ormai i pezzi strumentali semplificati sono la norma e in cui la credenza che il basso sia uno strumento semplice è consolidata.”

Derek si sentì nauseato. “Okay, okay, fermati.”

“Andiamo, è fantastico!"

“Non ce la faccio a... leggere di me stesso o sentir parlare di me stesso o checchessia, è troppo strano.”

“La gente ti sta apprezzando come artista e tu pensi sia strano? Dicono che sei anche un fantastico cantautore. Senti qui. Dice: come squadra, Hale e Stilinski sono responsabili per aver scritto le canzoni che non riuscite a smettere di cantare. In egual misura orecchiabili e intelligenti, ogni pezzo nel loro album di debutto mostra una maturità che non si trova spesso nei giovani gruppi. Una volta seduto a tavolino con gli Smokes, era chiaro che il sound che abbiamo conosciuto con loro sia un perfetto mix dell'effervescenza di Stilinski e dell'umorismo sardonico di Hale-”

“Stiles, per favore...”

Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui da sopra il giornale. “Che c'è?”

“Solo... mi mette pressione, e...” La testa gli martellava mentre cercava parole che non ferissero i sentimenti di Stiles. “Mi mette pressione.” Era abbastanza.

Non poteva dire a Stiles che non riusciva a scrivere per conto suo da mesi. Non poteva dirgli che stava iniziando a sentire la presa allentarsi sotto il peso di... copertine di riviste e interviste e performance televisive e fan impazziti. Soprattutto non quando Stiles e il resto di loro stavano sbocciando sotto le luci dei riflettori. Soprattutto non quando tutto stava andando così bene.

Stiles chiuse la rivista e l'appoggiò tra di loro. Derek voleva baciar via dal suo viso quel piccolo, triste sorriso forzato. Voleva sussurrare le proprie scuse sulle sue labbra prima di attirarlo sul proprio grembo e semplicemente abbracciarlo...

Stiles si alzò e afferrò la mano di Derek. “Andiamo, ora del pisolino,” disse.

Derek intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Stiles e si alzò anche lui. Il bus si immise sull'autostrada quando loro furono già accoccolati assieme nel lettino di Stiles.  
Derek riusciva a respirare di nuovo. Stiles gli baciò il collo lentamente, dita aggrappate alla maglietta di Derek. I capelli di Stiles avevano il profumo dello shampoo dell'hotel e il suo corpo era accogliente. Derek avrebbe voluto che tutti sapessero quanto questa persona significasse per lui...

Qualche volta fantasticava su un mondo in cui lui e Stiles fossero semplicemente di pubblico dominio. Assieme. Innamorati. Impegnati. Qualche volta pensava che avrebbe reso tutto il resto più semplice. Se avesse potuto mettere un braccio attorno alla vita di Stiles e tenerlo il più stretto a sé possibile durante tutta questa avvicendarsi di eventi, allora sarebbe potuto andare avanti così per sempre.

**

**Presente**

“Wow, non ti ho mai sentito lamentarti di stare nel letto con me prima,” Derek mormorò nel tono più sarcastico che riuscì a mettere a punto.

Stiles si lasciò uscire un verso di piacevole sorpresa e scattò a sedere per guardarlo in viso. “Se ricordo bene ero solito ricevere qualcosa in cambio per la condivisione del mio letto,” ribatté lui, con una passione amichevole che gli risplendeva negli occhi.

Derek rise. “Okay, tigre.”

“Okay nel senso che vuoi guadagnarti il tuo posto o...?”

Derek lanciò un cuscino a Stiles mentre lui rideva di sé stesso.

“Scusa. Continuo a farlo.”

“Fare cosa?”

“Alludere al nostro trascorso sessuale, o quello che è. È una reazione istintiva, non riesco ad evitarlo.”

“Ehi, abbiamo un fantastico trascorso sessuale,” Derek fece notare, cercando di risultare disinvolto a riguardo.

“Vero.”

Derek osservò bene Stiles sedendosi a qualche centimetro da lui. Aveva un aspetto ridicolo su quel piumone floreale nei suoi jeans neri e la sua maglietta firmata. Appariva più grande è più sfibrato rispetto all'immagine mentale che Derek non era stato capace di cancellare durante gli ultimi due anni. Ma oggi, per la prima volta da quando le loro vite avevano colliso nuovamente, Stiles appariva sé stesso. Sembrava sé stesso. Abbracciando Scott in un bar, salvando Derek nel corridoio, chiacchierando in una stanza d'hotel.

“Sei cambiato,” Derek disse.

“Così mi hanno detto,” rispose lui.

“Non sei d'accordo?”

“No,” disse semplicemente. “C'è qualcosa di sbagliato con il nuovo smagliante Stiles?”

“Non saprei, non conosco ancora questo Stiles.”

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e raccolse tra le dita l'orlo consumato dei propri jeans. “Vorresti conoscerlo?” chiese in un tono talmente basso che Derek quasi non riuscì a sentirlo.

Derek voleva ogni versione di Stiles, l'aveva sempre voluto. “Sì.”

Stiles rise leggermente e lo guardò di nuovo. “Oh, bene.”

“Sembravi... parecchio riconoscibile oggi.”

“Mi sono sentito molto riconoscibile.”

Al momento, Derek si sentiva particolarmente loquace e sincero. Provò quasi ad ordinarsi di tacere, ma non gli riuscì. “È bello sentirti parlare per davvero.”

“Cosa? Con questo schifo di raucedine?” chiese, indicandosi la gola.

“Forse se ti prendessi più cura di te stesso non saresti così rauco.”

“E che divertimento ci sarebbe?” Sorrise e prese a cantare una qualche canzone dei Fall Out Boy mentre si dirigeva verso il bagno.

“Growing up, whoa![2]” Derek sentì Stiles cantare, la sua voce che faceva echo tra le pareti del bagno in maniera piacevole.

“È una canzone terribile,” Derek gli gridò alle spalle.

“Tu sarai una canzone terribile!” ribatté Stiles.

**  
18 Febbraio, 2013  
Parigi, Francia

Derek si era finalmente addormentato. Quella notte era passato abbastanza velocemente da sobrio ad ubriaco a completamente devastato.

Parigi. Parigi durante il giorno era stata scintillante e fredda in modo pungente e colorata. Parigi di notte era stata sexy e illecita e aveva distrutto Derek. Stiles si sentiva sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Derek aveva bevuto più del solito in questo tour, certo che Stiles se n'era accorto. Ma la cosa era una novità.

Stiles fece un bel respiro e lo trattenne il più a lungo possibile prima di rilasciarlo. Derek si era addormentato con la testa sulla gelida porcellana della vasca da bagno. La schiena di Stiles aveva iniziato a dolere per via dello stare seduto sulle dure mattonelle, ma si sentiva troppo paralizzato per cambiare posizione.

Non aveva mai visto Derek perdere il controllo.

E non voleva vederlo mai più.

Stiles giurò che l'avrebbe tenuto sotto controllo, l'avrebbe sorvegliato e gli avrebbe impedito di esagerare, proprio come Derek era solito fare con lui. Stiles giurò che avrebbe baciato via quelle parole che gli uscivano di bocca...

Espressioni come “Ti sto ostacolando” e “Sono fottutamente inutile”. E questo era solo ciò che era accaduto nel tragitto in taxi di ritorno all'hotel. Da lì in poi la situazione non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare. Derek che vomitava e piangeva, nel suo essere considerevolmente più muscoloso di Stiles, era stato difficile da accudire. Stiles gli aveva tenuto la mano, gli aveva accarezzato il collo e lo aveva baciato fino a quando non si era calmato e addormentato.

La notte precedente erano rimasti a scrivere. Nudi sul letto, le lenzuola avvolte attorno ai loro fianchi mentre tenevano le teste chine su un quaderno. Derek aveva continuato ad allungare il braccio verso la chitarra di Stiles e di tanto in tanto Stiles si era sporto in avanti per baciarlo con lo strumento ancora tra di loro. Stiles si era immaginato a passare notti come quella per il resto della sua vita. Con lui. Sempre con lui. E quella mattina, la conduttrice di una radio francese aveva detto a Derek che era un visionario. E un fotografo gli aveva detto che era affascinante. E un regista di videoclip, che li aveva ripresi a suonare fuori dal Louvre per l'apparizione su una rivista, gli aveva detto che era attraente. E Stiles aveva sempre voluto sentire le persone dire cose belle su Derek.

Sempre.

Perché Stiles lo amava. E avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui. Nessuno avrebbe potuto ferirlo o dire una sola cosa negativa su di lui senza subirne le conseguenze. Non con lui lì. Non sotto la sua supervisione. Mai.

Ma non poteva proteggere Derek dai suoi stessi pensieri... Non poteva impedirgli di definirsi inutile quando era ubriaco.

La mattina successiva, lungo il tragitto per Colonia, Scott aveva suonato senza sosta un pezzo dei Blink-182 nell'altoparlante del bus, e tutti avevano cantato con lui. Anche Derek. Stiles aveva tenuto la propria mano su di lui il più a lungo possibile, cercando di catturare i piccoli segnali nel suo sorriso. Voleva toccarlo fino a che non avesse dimenticato come odiare sé stesso. Ma Derek stava bene. Sarebbero stati tutti bene. Era stata solo una brutta nottata.

**

**Presente**

Stiles appariva perfetto. Docile, dolce. Le borse sotto i suoi occhi non facevano altro che aggiungergli un tono. Sembrava tutto d'un pezzo e in forma sulle lenzuola ordinate. La maglia grigio melange sbiadita spiegazzata all'altezza della vita, boxer corti Sriracha, capelli morbidi e soffici. Adorabile, adorabile, adorabile. Derek provava quasi dolore a quella visione.

Derek sostava ai piedi del letto. Aveva deciso che tornare nella sua stanza avrebbe potuto aspettare sino al mattino seguente. Da qualche parte tra lo sgridare Stiles per non prendersi abbastanza cura di sé stesso, l'ascoltare Stiles gridare le parole di una canzone dal bagno e il lasciare volontariamente che la conversazione si indirizzasse alla volta in cui Derek aveva perso la voce dopo che lui e Scott avevano passato l'intero tragitto da Salt Lake a Las Vegas credendosi i Rammstein... aveva deciso di restare.  
Non sarebbe dovuto essere così semplice parlare con Stiles, ma lo era. Con un peso opprimente nel petto, Derek ricordò quello che Laura gli aveva detto qualche mese dopo aver lasciato la band, quando era ancora devastato, quando non faceva altro che studiare e dormire - “Se stai cercando di dimenticarlo, lascia perdere. Piuttosto impara a farci i conti ogni giorno.”

Si era alzato per camminare su e giù per la stanza, per _fare i conti_ con il modo in cui riposarsi contro la spalliera del letto di Stiles e parlare sino a notte fonda gli sembrasse giusto. Perché quando si trattava di Stiles Stilinski, non c'era niente che Derek potesse semplicemente dimenticare, nemmeno le piccole cose.

“Resta,” Stiles disse, strizzando gli occhi nella sua direzione. Quando Derek lo fissò e basta, lui allungò il braccio e diede una pacca sul materasso, nello spazio vuoto alla sua sinistra. “È tardi.”

Derek annuì e si passò la mano sul mento leggermente barbuto mentre osservava tutt'attorno il casino che si era accumulato nell'ultimo paio di giorni, chiedendosi se qualcuno dei suoi capi che fosse abbastanza confortevole per dormirci si fosse fatto strada lì in mezzo. Si portò le mani alla cintura, ma esse esitarono.

Stiles fece una risata nasale, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui con un sorriso. “Hai un aspetto così verginale fermo lì ai piedi del mio letto,” mormorò.

Derek si sfilò la cintura e la lanciò contro il petto di Stiles. Lui si coprì la faccia e rise. “Ho della roba pulita che puoi prendere in prestito, sai?” disse, e rilanciò la cintura a Derek.

Si sporse oltre la sponda del letto giusto il tanto necessario per frugare nella sua borsa. Lanciò a Derek una maglietta appallottolata. “Questa è sempre stata abbastanza larga.”

**  
3 Settembre 2014  
Los Angeles

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles,” Brunski sospirò. “Siete ad un punto molto delicato della vostra carriera. Lo sai questo? Una mossa sbagliata e voi ragazzi vi dissolverete nell'anonimato. Questo è il motivo per cui volevo parlarti.”

“Me specificatamente?” Stiles chiese. Poteva sentire divampare in sé il vecchio atteggiamento di sfida che era solito usare nell'ufficio del preside. Il colletto bianco della casa discografica Mr. Richard Brunki e la sua viscidezza da cartoon riuscivano davvero a riesumarlo.

“Parlerò con ciascuno di voi individualmente. Sentitevi liberi di confrontare gli appunti tra di voi più tardi, volevo solo trovare un'intesa con voi riguardo le vostre carriere, a quattrocchi.”

“Okay...”

“Un membro del mio team ha portato questo alla mia attenzione,” disse, facendo scivolare un documento sulla scrivania verso di lui. “Dai un'occhiata e dimmi cosa significa secondo te.”

Stiles aprì la cartella. Era una pagina strappata da una rivista. Niente di incriminante. “Smokes Fuori dalle Mura Domestiche” era il titolo. Foto di Lydia ed Allison che facevano shopping. Scott che giocava a biliardo con Danny e Jackson. Stiles che prendeva un caffè con degli amici. Derek e Laura che portavano a spasso un cane.

“Uh, riguarda la giornata libera a New York?” chiese Stiles.

“Qui, guarda meglio,” disse lui, sporgendosi in avanti e picchiettando su una delle foto di Derek con la sorella. “Cos'è quella maglietta?”

Stiles strizzò gli occhi. “È una maglia della corsa campestre di Beacon Hills.”

“E di chi è?”

“Mia,” Stiles rispose. Derek era rimasto a corto di magliette pulite quella mattina.

“Mhmm,” mormorò e si appoggiò all'indietro. Tamburellò sulla foto che inquadrava la schiena di Derek. “Stilinski, caratteri cubitali. Leggi la didascalia?”

Stiles cercò fortemente di non alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre lo avvicinava a sé. “COPPIA FISSA? Non esattamente la giacca da giocatore di football, ma ci accontentiamo. Che bromantico!” Stiles lesse a voce alta. Guardò nuovamente Brunski. “E?”

“Le congetture dei fan sono una cosa, le congetture dei media sono un'altra.”

“È innocua. È l'unica maglietta che avessi che potesse calzare all'Incredibile Hulk.”

“Lo capisco, e capisco che la tua relazione col signor Hale sia importante per voi e che siate entrambi impegnati a tenere le cose lontane dai riflettori. Lo rispetto. Ma il fatto è questo. Tu hai un'immagine, in quanto membro di una band che è fortemente basata sull'immagine, questo è esigibile. Quando voi due vi lasciate sfuggire le cose accidentalmente, la tua immagine si macchia.”

A quel punto Stiles alzò davvero gli occhi al cielo.

“So che è un peccato. Ma se tu stessi frequentando Lydia, staremmo avendo la stessa conversazione.”

“Ceeeeeeerto,” ribattè Stiles in maniera irriverente.

“Ehi, il codice di comportamento è compreso su tutti i vostri contratti qui. In modo da rendervi commerciabili e redditizi abbiamo bisogno che voi rispettiate le linee guida. È per il vostro bene, lo sai. Tutti noi crediamo in questa band. Con i giusti passi, crediamo che voi tutti possiate diventare leggende. È tutto ciò che desideriamo per voi. I veterani dell'industria, persone che sono di gran lunga più intelligenti di te e me, hanno speso un sacco di tempo ed energie nel metter a punto la formula del successo. E con voi ragazzi, noi l'abbiamo. Dobbiamo solo tenere le teste a galla.”

Due anni. Due album. Due anni e due album erano tutto ciò che si infrapponeva tra loro e un nuovo contratto con nuovi termini, forse persino con una nuova casa discografica. Con un po' d'olio di gomito e tanto controllo, Stiles era fiducioso che la loro popolarità avrebbe potuto portar loro nuove e fantastiche opportunità. Due anni, due album, e lui e Derek non avrebbero più dovuto nascondersi. Potevano farcela.

“Ho sentito che tu e Derek stavate lavorando ad una canzone.”

Uh oh. “Già.”

“Da rilasciare?”

“Forse.”

“Nonostante il contenuto sia un po'... ovvio?”

Quindi l'aveva sentita. Certo che l'aveva sentita. Qualsiasi registrazione che fosse a spese dell'etichetta era suo diritto ascoltarla. Stiles voleva così dannatamente dire qualcosa di saccente a riguardo, ma si morse la lingua.

“È solo un demo grezzo, qualcosa con cui stiamo sperimentando tra una registrazione e l'altra per la riedizione di Tempest.”

“Penso sia bella. Ma credo che debba esser accantonata per il futuro. Tu no?”

No. “Si, ha ragione.”

“Capisci le mie ragioni, giusto?” chiese con tutta la finta sincerità che un cattivo dei cartoni animati come lui potesse mettere insieme.

Stiles sospirò. Due anni. Due album. “Si, mi dispiace.”

“La signorina Argent vi ha detto niente a riguardo?”

Si, ma non così. “Si, lo ha fatto.”

“Quindi quale pensi sia il modo migliore per voi di continuare?”

Aspettare la scadenza del contratto, trovare una migliore offerta da qualche altra parte, eventualmente lasciare che la loro relazione venisse allo scoperto, scrivere ciò che cazzo volessero e rilasciare ciò che cazzo volessero... “Accantoneremo la canzone, la renderemo un po' meno esplicita, mi assicurerò che lui vada in giro senza maglietta piuttosto che prendere in prestito qualsiasi cosa – l'ha mai visto a torso nudo? I fans lo adoreranno.”

Brunksi rise come fossero amici, come se fosse in sintonia con la sua battuta. Il sorriso di risposta di Stiles era ugualmente falso. “Grandioso. Era quello che volevo sentire.”

Certo che lo era.

**  
**Presente**

Derek si era cambiato in bagno ed era tornato in camera con un aspetto imbarazzato e adorabile nella vecchia maglia di Stiles. Stiles aveva passato in rassegna senza troppa concentrazione la pagina di Twitter sul suo cellulare per trattenersi dal guardare Derek che si infilava nel letto accanto a lui.

Rimasero sdraiati in silenzio per un po'. Ma Stiles non riusciva a smettere di farsi domande. Questa persona affianco a lui aveva vissuto un'intera vita senza di lui. Prima di lui, durante lui, dopo di lui, ora. Un tempo era abituato ad essere al corrente di ciò che accadeva in quella vita. Era abituato ad essere intimamente familiare con questa persona. Questo amico? O qualsiasi cosa fosse. E ora...

“Derek?” chiese lui, fissando il soffitto.

“Hm?”

“Com'è stata la tua vita?”

“Cosa?”

“Voglio dire, da quando te ne sei andato... com'è stata?”

Stiles ascoltò il suo respiro, quasi cullandosi a ritmo di quell'inspirare ed espirare, fino ad addormentarsi...

“Studio. Sapeva di studio e ancora studio.”

“È una cosa positiva?” chiese Stiles.

“Qualche volta.”

“Com'è il college?”

“Non lo so. Non ho avuto un'esperienza collegiale esattamente normale. Facevo la spola da casa, seguivo troppe lezioni a semestre, lavoravo sodo, tenevo la testa bassa. Volevo rimettermi in pari con Il Piano.”

“Il Piano. Giusto. Le persone ti riconoscevano?"

“Qualche volta.”

“Che mi dici di ora? Com'è la Hastings?”

“Dovrei esserne entusiasta, ma non lo sono,” confessò. “Dovrei pensare di essermelo guadagnato, ma non è così. Dovrei pensare di stare facendo la cosa giusta, ma non è così.”

Stiles non sapeva che dire. Ma poteva sentire quelle parole fare eco in sé stesso, dato che le aveva già sentite prima di allora, in contesti diversi, sparse lungo tutto il periodo di tempo nel quale aveva conosciuto Derek. Il dolore che sentiva ora gli diceva che nei due anni che li avevano separati aveva sempre sperato che Derek avesse imparato a smettere di sentirsi in quel modo.

“E lì ti riconoscono?” chiese Stiles.

“Già,” sbuffò Derek. E poi rise. “E ogni volta che qualcuno cita un testo o mi tratta come _dovessi necessariamente_ essere senza cervello o roteano gli occhi a ciò che dico... Inizio a mettere in dubbio tutto. Come cazzo farò a diventare avvocato?”

Stiles sapeva quanto Derek fosse intelligente. Sapeva quanto determinato fosse sempre stato. Chiunque roteasse gli occhi a ciò che diceva doveva avere un qualche desiderio di morte.

“Ma tu non vuoi essere un avvocato in ogni caso.”

“Non l'ho mai detto.”

“Der, andiamo.”

Derek si girò su un fianco accanto a lui e lo fissò con uno sguardo fiero. Stiles si girò per incontrarlo. Sollevò un sopracciglio, adottando la sua miglior espressione da “avanti confessa” d'invenzione dello Sceriffo Stilinski, e attese.

“Hai ragione,” Derek disse, i suoi occhi che perlustravano il viso di Stiles in una maniera che lui percepiva troppo intima.

“Allora perché ti stai costringendo ad affrontare tutto questo? Cioè, capisco che sia Il Piano, ma...”

Il Piano. Quando Derek gli aveva parlato del Piano, Stiles lo aveva ripetuto con le virgolette in aria e una risata. Derek aveva detto, “No, riesco a sentire il minuscolo nel tuo tono. Il Piano. Con enfasi.” Il Piano, prima che il padre di Derek morisse, aveva implicato frequentare il college, entrare alla Hastings ed eventualmente dirigere l'impresa di famiglia. Dopo che il padre di Derek era venuto a mancare, Il Piano aveva finito per fluttuare senza forma nello spazio liminale tra il Derek Do-Right[3] e l'Hale Senza Aspirazioni[4]. Stiles aveva pensato l'avesse abbandonato quando la band era decollata.

“Non lo so,” disse Derek senza fiato, sopraffatto dalle proprie emozioni. “Non so che altro fare.”

“Buone notizie, amico. C'è un mercato azionario per idoli del rock alti, tenebrosi e attraenti, con un passato misterioso alle spalle,” lo stuzzicò Stiles. “Derek Hale è fortemente richiesto.”

**  
4 Settembre 2014  
Los Angeles

“Lascia che ti dica qualcosa riguardo l'immagine, Derek, e in che modo la cosa ti concerna,” cominciò Brunski. Derek aveva l'impressione che una prolissa parata di cazzate si stesse dirigendo verso di lui. Brunski aveva apparentemente incontrato tutti. Scott aveva detto che era stato una semplice chiacchierata di routine da casa discografica sul genere “comportati al meglio”. Lydia aveva confessato di non aver fatto attenzione ad una singola parola. Stiles non si era ancora incontrato con lui l'ultima volta che si erano parlati.

“Gli Smokes For Harris hanno fondato il loro successo sull'essere un gruppo di persone amanti del divertimento, alla moda, attraenti. Tutti vi guardano e vedono sesso e avventura. E ognuno di voi contribuisce a questo con un po' del proprio.”

Oh già, la boyband-ificazione di quella che era nata come una band da garage continuava.

“Stiles è il front man carismatico. Chi sa cosa gli passa per la testa, ma quando sorride alla telecamera... hey, potrebbe essere interessato a me! Un me che potrebbe essere una ragazzina adolescente, un me che potrebbe essere il ragazzo di una qualche confraternita del college, me come una segretaria, me come un insegnante di chimica, chi lo sa! È questo il suo fascino.”

Lo era sempre stato.

“Lydia è incantevole e potrebbe sferrare un pugno ad un uomo senza rompersi un'unghia. È intelligente e sostenuta e riesce a tener testa ai ragazzi. È inottenibile, ma questo non trattiene le persone dal volerci provare. Scott è nostro beniamino, è un tesoro. È quello che ogni madre vorrebbe vedere quando la propria figlia porta a casa un nuovo ragazzo. È il ragazzo sexy della porta accanto. Il Paul McCartney, se vuoi.”

Derek cercò di non ridere a quel discorso ben architettato. Allison era una brava manager che aveva fatto del suo meglio per permettere loro di mostrare una profondità maggiore della versione di sé stessi diffusa dalla rivista Seventeen. Ma poi la casa discografica li aveva incoraggiati a non farlo. Nel loro contratto che sarebbe durato qualche breve anno Derek aveva perso il conto di quante volte management e talento stonassero con l'etichetta.

“E poi ci sei tu! Tu hai un ruolo molto importante in questa band. Sei il cattivo ragazzo, il giovane tenebroso e misterioso al bancone del bar che gira in Maserati e si porta a casa la ragazza più bella di tutto il locale quando se ne va. La vostra band funziona perché è piena di questi stereotipici idoli musicali, sai? Stiles è un Julian Casablancas o un Brendon Urie, persino. Tu di tuo hai quell'aria da meditabondo alla Trent Reznor.”

Brunski fece una pausa e guardò Derek con aria d'attesa come pensasse che lui sapesse dove volesse arrivare. “Okay...” Derek disse dopo un po' per farlo continuare. Meditabondo. Un'aria da _meditabondo_ alla Trent Reznor. Cristo. Stiles avrebbe riso di gusto al paragone se sono fosse stato lì, ma Derek lo ritenne semplicemente irritante.

“E questo è il motivo per cui ci è necessario mettere a tacere le voci che voi due stiate insieme.”

“Oh.”

“Se volete andare avanti, se volete che questa band raggiunga davvero il suo potenziale iconico, allora dovete accettare la cosa. Ora non mi interessa cosa facciate voi due a porte chiuse. Questo è il 21esimo secolo, voi due ragazzi divertitevi alla grande, fate ciò che volete."

Ad un certo punto nel corso dei secondi precedenti, Derek aveva adottato uno sguardo gelido che non pareva voler scomparire.

“E questo è il motivo per cui questa canzone alla quale voi due state lavorando da un po' non ha spazio nel prossimo disco. È bella e toccante e fantastica, ma non c'è modo per noi di farla passare per qualcosa di diverso da ciò che è. Nel business è necessario essere flessibili, è necessario scendere a compromessi, è necessario prendere qualche decisione che sia non esattamente la più desiderabile. Lo capisci?”

No. “Sì.”

Brunski sorrise e lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo. “Ce la farete, Derek. Forse potrete inciderla per il tour di ricongiungimento tra vent'anni, eh? Ma per ora, dobbiamo accantonarla.”

“Okay.”

“Ne ho già parlato con Stiles e si è trovato d'accordo. Sono lieto che siamo tutti sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Ora passiamo ad analizzare qualche regola di condotta...”

Derek smise di fare attenzione. Offrì l'occasionale cenno del capo per mostrare che aveva capito. Quindi Stiles aveva acconsentito ad accantonare la canzone? Stiles era in disaccordo con qualsiasi cosa chiunque dicesse ma era d'accordo con questo? La sua mente razionale sapeva che Stiles, per quanto ostinato, avrebbe potuto inscenare una farsa quando serviva. Sapeva che Stiles avrebbe detto alla casa discografica qualsiasi cosa pur di farli tacere, proprio come avrebbe detto ad un giornalista qualsiasi cosa pur di farsi amare o avrebbe detto ad un fan qualsiasi cosa pur di renderlo felice. Ma quel suo cuore in agitazione correva senza controllo e scriveva intere storie alternative su ciò che poteva realmente aver spinto Stiles ad essere semplicemente _d'accordo_.

“Lo capisci?” chiese Brunski, scuotendo Derek dal suo ragionamento.

“Huh?”

“Capisci perché abbiamo bisogno che tu e Stiles stemperiate la cosa?”

“Sì.”

“Fantastico,” disse, il suo sorriso tendente al crudele, mentre si poggiava indietro alla propria sedia.

**  
**Presente**

“E non ne capisco il motivo,” disse Derek, dopo una pausa abbastanza lunga da permettergli di fare il bilancio della propria fama.

“Nemmeno io,” rise Stiles. Anche Derek rise. “Voglio dire, pensaci.” Stiles doveva rivoltare in qualche modo quella tendenza all'auto-svilimento. “Hai contribuito solo a uno dei nostri album. Ci siamo andati in tour per due anni. E poi hai mollato. Poi il Rolling Fottutissimo Stone ha pubblicato un articolo affermante che tu stavi condannando a morte il futuro del rock. Perché in qualche modo in quei tre anni di tempo, sei diventato un gigantesco simbolo di... qualcosa. Non lo so. Come ci sei riuscito?”

Derek mugugnò coprendosi la faccia. “Non lo so.”

Stiles lo guardò, sdraiato lì con un sorriso sereno per metà nascosto dietro la sua mano, e non riusciva sopportare l'idea che non gli fosse permesso toccarlo. “Perché sei speciale.” E magnetico e talentuoso e bello e intelligente e figo e genuino e buono e un po' un rubacuori, ma apparentemente quello funzionava con le persone. Funzionava con Stiles.

“Ma stai zitto.”

Tirò un cuscino in faccia a Stiles e rise. Dio, Stiles amava quando lui rideva. Voleva farlo ridere tutto il tempo. Proprio come era solito fare in passato.

“Mettiamo su uno strano gruppo folk e viaggiamo per le polverose strade d'America insieme. Tu ed io,” Stiles suggerì dopo che aveva schiaffato il cuscino nuovamente sul lato del letto di Derek.

“Giusto una coppia di ex, eh?”

“Ehi, potremmo chiamarci così. Perfetto.”

“Possono un chitarrista e un bassista davvero definirsi uno gruppo?” ponderò Derek.

“Può venire anche Lydia. E Scott.”

“Quindi hai intenzione di mollare questa band per originarne una nuova con gli stessi vecchi componenti?” fece notare Derek.

“Dovremmo fare un'audizione a nuove persone?”

“Tieniti la tua band.”

A Stiles piaceva come suonava. “E se io volessi spostarmi in una strana direzione folkeggiante? E se loro non fossero d'accordo?”

“Fuma più erba?”

“Mi piace il tuo modo di pensare.”

Stiles cominciava a sentire il sonno trascinarlo a fondo, forzare i suoi occhi a chiudersi, impastargli la bocca... Sorrise, pensando ad una qualche versione alternativa di loro come rocker negli anni 60. Capelli lunghi, perline, Lydia in ampie gonne floreali, Scott in occhiali da sole tondi, Derek che infilava girasoli nelle carabine in mano a poliziotti durante una marcia di protesta... Emergendo con i Beatles, andando in tour con i Rolling Stones, suonando concerti con Bob Dylan, Woodstock...

“Oggi ti sei mai fermato a pensare allo sciogliersi della band nel corso della giornata? Dimmi la verità,” Derek chiese con una voce morbida e amorevole.

Stiles lo sentì, processò la domanda e rispose. “Nemmeno una volta.”

Perché oggi era apparsa una cosa permanente, stabile. Perché si era sentito un tutt'uno per la prima volta da qualche tempo. Perché si era sentito in equilibrio. E ora li stava immaginando tutti come fossero sempre esistiti, in qualche modo, nel corso del tempo. Solo queste quattro persone. Come fossero sempre stati destinati a stare assieme. Come fossero sempre stati destinati ad appartenersi l'uno l'altro.

Allungò il braccio e avvolse la sua mano attorno al polso di Derek. Finalmente poté trovare una parola da abbinare allo stato d'animo che aveva avuto durante tutta la giornata – fiducioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione**  
>  [1] "Total deal breaker": è riferito alla richiesta di essere chiamato Derek da parte dello sconosciuto, "deal breaker" è infatti un gesto che manda a monte i piani, che fa perdere l'eccitazione per qualcosa. Più o meno come il nostro "guastafeste" ma usato più per i fatti che per le persone.  
> [2] “Growing up”, letteralmente “Crescendo”, è una (vecchia) canzone dei Fall Out Boy.  
> [3] Riferimento cinematografico a “Dudley Do-Right”, film del 1999 che racconta la storia di un ragazzo che segue il suo sogno di diventare cadetto, cercando di fare sempre la cosa giusta, da cui appunto il cognome “Do-Right” ossia “fare il giusto”, “agire nel giusto”, “fare qualcosa bene”. Stiles sta quindi associando al personaggio di Dudley il Derek che cerca di compiacere il padre e la famiglia.  
> [4] Altro riferimento cinematografico al film “Gioventù Bruciata” (1955), il cui titolo originale è “Rebel Without a Cause”, cioè “ribelle senza aspirazione”, “senza uno scopo”. Stiles associa al personaggio di Jim Stark (James Dean) il Derek fragile e trasandato che non sa cosa vuole.


	14. Suit up boys, We're On Vacation

24 Ottobre  
Londra, Regno Unito

La prima cosa che Derek vide svegliandosi fu Stiles oltre il pendio di un morbido copriletto. Le curve del suo viso. La spigolosità del suo zigomo, l'infossatura della sua guancia. I suoi occhi che si strizzavano in risposta alla cupa luce del giorno e al fastidioso trillo della sua suoneria. La sua morbida presa sul polso di Derek si strinse un po' prima di rilasciarlo completamente per rovistare in mezzo alle coperte.

“Che c'è?” chiese al suo interlocutore con voce roca.

Derek ascoltò la metallica ed indecifrabile risposta all'altro capo del telefono, cercando di svegliarsi completamente.

“Sì, sì, colazione, per favore, sì,” Stiles disse con insistenza. “Si fotta il tè, berrò quello che mi pare,” controbatté dopo una pausa. “Se bevo tè è perché mi va.” Un'altra pausa.

“Dammene venti. Ciao.”

Lui riattaccò e infilò il proprio cellulare sotto il cuscino. “Allison ti sta per chiamare,” disse, circa mezzo secondo prima che il cellulare di Derek iniziasse a vibrare sul comodino.

“Giorno,” rispose Derek.

“Ehi, sei tornato tutto intero ieri notte?” chiese lei. Pareva più disinvolta e rilassata di quanto non gli fosse sembrata da lungo tempo.

“Sì, sì. Grazie.”

“Bene. Sto radunando le truppe per colazione, sei dei nostri?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Ci incontriamo nella hall tra venti minuti.”

“Ci sarò.”

Quando Derek attaccò, si voltò nuovamente verso Stiles. Stava guardando Derek con lo sguardo perso tipico di chi si è appena svegliato.

“Stai bene?” chiese Derek.

“Sì,” rispose lui, la voce venne fuori gracidante. Un sorriso gli si distese lentamente sul viso mentre la sua mano gli corse alla gola.

“Oh, ne sei sicuro?” Derek rise.

“Si, sto bene. Tu?”

“Sì.”

“Bene.”

“Dovrei tornare in camera mia...”

“Già, dovresti,” affermò Stiles con un cenno d'assenso.

“Vado,” asserì Derek, rotolando fuori dal letto per raccogliere le proprie cose.

“Eccellente. Ci vediamo di sotto,” Stiles rispose, imitando lo stesso tono gioviale. Gli diresse un goffo saluto con la mano da sopra la propria spalla mentre si dirigeva verso il bagno.

Derek scivolò fuori dalla porta mentre cercava di non immaginare Stiles nudo nella doccia. Mentre aspettava che arrivasse qualcuno che lo facesse entrare, si appoggiò con la schiena alla propria porta e proiettò più e più volte nella sua testa una diversa versione di quella mattina. Una versione in cui si sarebbero svegliati lentamente e si sarebbero sorrisi l'un l'altro e avrebbero riso e continuato a parlare proprio come avevano fatto la notte precedente.

Una versione in cui Stiles avrebbe lasciato andare il suo polso solo per intrecciare le proprie dita con quelle di Derek.

**  
8 Settembre 2014  
Beacon Hills, CA

Derek aveva deciso di non tirare in ballo la riunione quando aveva visto Stiles la volta successiva. Non aveva voluto rimuginare su ciò che era stato discusso, non aveva voluto pensare all'orribile incertezza che gli si contorceva dentro, non aveva voluto rovinare la loro breve vacanza.

Il volo di Derek era partito la notte dopo la riunione, mentre Stiles era dovuto rimanere ad LA per un altro paio di giorni. Questo gli aveva dato parecchio tempo per lasciar raffreddare la situazione. Non _aveva voluto_ rimuginarci sopra, ma lo aveva fatto comunque.

In quel lasso di tempo, Derek aveva iniziato a considerare ciò che Brunski gli aveva detto come una verità rivelata – non che fosse d'accordo, ma rappresentava in ogni caso la legge della giungla. E Stiles si era trovato sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, quindi non c'era alcun bisogno di approfondire oltre. Era d'accordo sul mettere a tacere la casa discografica, sul salvarsi la faccia, sul tenere la loro carriera in linea con i piani, o qualsiasi cosa volesse. Stiles aveva l'astuzia per quel genere di cose. Inutile negarlo.

Aveva trascorso i suoi giorni senza Stiles a Beacon Hills con la sua famiglia, e tutti e tutto gli avevano ricordato di suo padre e del suo incrollabile senso di integrità. Quando suo padre era ancora vivo, Derek aveva voluto essere come lui, solo più ricco, più severo e più forte. Derek non avrebbe voluto nient'altro che diventare l'esatto uomo tenebroso e misterioso guidatore di Maserati fabbricato di Brunski. Gli sarebbe andato bene. Suo padre era solito scrollargli quei pensieri di dosso, ridere di lui e rispondere con un “Come dici tu, figliolo.” Quando suo padre era morto, improvvisamente, la persona alla quale più che a chiunque altro Derek avrebbe dovuto dimostrare qualcosa se n'era... andata. Lui era morto e Derek era morto un po' insieme a lui. Derek non si era mai sentito tanto vuoto quanto nelle settimane successive alla sua morte.

Poi Stiles Stilinski aveva scrollato la cenere da una sigaretta suoi suoi stivali, si era poggiato alla sua macchina e gli aveva mostrato quel sorrisetto da volpe... E lo aveva invitato a sedersi con lui a pranzo e in qualche modo lo aveva trascinato nelle sue piccole avventure. Derek aveva smesso di sentirsi vuoto e aveva iniziato a sentirsi plasmabile. L'immutabile afflizione aveva iniziato a diradarsi un po' quando era in compagnia di Stiles, Scott e Lydia.

Quando avevano formato la band, Derek si era sentito in equilibrio e sicuro. E quando aveva dato una definizione a ciò che provava per Stiles Stilinski... si era sentito bene e completo. Si era innamorato di quel ragazzo.

Quell'indossatore di jeans attillati, fumatore incallito e figlio di sceriffo lo aveva completamente stregato e sedotto e strappato alle braccia di una ragazza decente. Quel ragazzo aveva costretto Derek a guardarsi sotto una nuova luce.

Stiles non lo aveva completato, semplicemente lo aveva reso felice. Lo aveva reso consapevole di come il mondo potesse realmente essere – pieno di divertimento e lealtà e avventura e bontà. Proprio come aveva fatto suo padre. Suo padre e Stiles erano persone completamente diverse in ogni aspetto, ma avevano questo in comune. Stiles aveva qualcosa in sé che si connetteva ad una qualche parte di Derek, e questo lo aveva salvato.

E ora gli si stava chiedendo di reprimere tutto questo per la sua carriera, e lui sentiva che era sbagliato. Sentiva che era completamente sbagliato. E non aveva intenzione di farlo. Non dava più importanza alla sua carriera che ai propri principi. Non voleva sbaragliare la concorrenza, voleva solo suonare il basso in una rock band con i propri migliori amici. Voleva solo un po' di integrità.

Quando Stiles finalmente tornò a Beacon Hills, si presentò al loft di Derek con sei confezioni di birra e cibo da asporto e un adorabile sorriso assonnato. Derek non riuscì a smettere di baciarlo.

“Vieni a vivere con me,” Stiles disse senza fiato dopo aver allontanato a forza il proprio viso da quello di Derek. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi mentre ansimava pronunciando la frase.

“Sì,” disse Derek. Dire sì era più facile rispetto ad un “mi dispiace, ma non credo di poter continuare”.

“Allison sta cercando un posto che piaccia ad entrambi,” disse, infrapponendo una mano tra il suo viso e quello di Derek quando lui si sporse in avanti per chiudere la distanza. Derek gli baciò il palmo e fece un verso di assenso prima di spostare la mano di Stiles dalla propria traiettoria.

“Ti amo,” Stiles disse, mettendosi completamente a nudo, mostrando solo la più dolce sincerità.

Derek era certo che lo amasse abbastanza da capire.

“Ti amo anche io.”

Nelle settimane successive, Derek ci rifletté e ci rifletté e ci rifletté. Pensò alla sua incapacità di scrivere e alla sua crescente paura di attenzioni, e tutto considerato... non ne valeva la pena. Quindi combatté con le unghie e con i denti contro Allison fino a che lei non acconsentì a lasciarlo andare. Vendette i diritti sulle proprie canzoni, non voleva essere legato ad esse, non voleva più essere legalmente vincolato alla casa discografica, voleva essere libero. Cercò di mettere a punto un modo per dire alla band che se ne sarebbe andato. Non poteva reggere la pressione, non poteva fingere, non poteva più sopportare il peso di quell'industria. Se Scott e Lydia lo amavano avrebbero capito. Se Stiles lo amava, non avrebbe portato rancore...

**  
**Presente**

“Ti sbagli, Karate Kid è il miglior film degli anni '80.”

“Senti Der, ti voglio bene. Ma non posso permettere che tu trascorra la tua esistenza in una simile convinzione,” ribatté Lydia. Il braccio di lei agganciato a quello di Derek mentre camminavano proprio di fronte a Stiles. Tutti gli altri erano molto più avanti, persi nella folla e nel rumore di Trafalgar Square.

“Cosa?” Derek disse in tono di sfida. “Mr. Miyagi mi ha formato come persona.”

“Come ti pare,” sospirò lei. Stiles sapeva che stava alzando gli occhi al cielo in modo drammatico. “Continuo a dimenticarmi che sei ancora un grosso, stupido giocatore di basket[1],” lo istigò.

“Ehi!” esclamò lui, irrompendo in una risata.

“Mi vergogno così tanto di te. Non vi ho fatto sedere a guardare la mia collezione di Molly Ringwald perché tu considerassi Karate Kid il più grande film degli anni '80.”

“Avresti avuto bisogno di più amiche femmine al liceo.”

“A quanto pare sì!” Lei guardò Stiles da sopra la propria spalla. “Stiles, qual è il miglior film degli anni '80?”

“I Goonies,” rispose lui senza esitazione.

“Hmmm... Sì, non posso contestarlo.” Guardò nuovamente Derek. “I Goonies è una risposta accettabile, Derek.”

“Qual è il tuo problema nei confronti di Karate Kid?” Derek chiese, la sua voce che saliva di un'ottava per la frustrazione.

A quel punto, Scott apparì al suo fianco e gli diede un colpo con la spalla.

“Come sta la tua voce?” chiese.

“Bene.”

“Quindi sei silenzioso per voler essere silenzioso?” insistette, una nota di circospezione nella sua voce. Stiles fece spallucce. “Mi sto solo godendo la scena.” Indicò a braccia aperte i loro amici davanti a loro.

Man mano che ogni momento gli scivolava via tra le dita, lui ne sentiva già la mancanza. Si sentiva nostalgico in anticipo.

Si era svegliato quella mattina sentendosi trasportato nel tempo, come se si fosse svegliato due anni prima. Come se si fosse svegliato la mattina in cui aveva traslocato ad LA, solo che questa volta sapeva che Derek non si sarebbe unito a lui. Questa volta guardava Derek e non percepiva quella situazione come permanente. Non si era sentito completo. Aveva sentito un vuoto improponibile. Come se Derek fosse stato un ologramma intermittente dall'altra parte del letto.

E aveva fatto colazione con persone che aveva smesso di reputare amiche tanto tempo fa. Scott aveva smesso di essere suo amico già quando erano bambini. Lydia aveva smesso di essere un'amica quando si era presentata per aiutarlo a fare i compiti di matematica la mattina dopo quell'unica volta in cui avevano fatto sesso. Allison non era mai stata sua amica. Era passata da manager ad... _Allison_ nel secondo in cui avevano iniziato il loro tour da spalla. Danny, Jackson, i tecnici, i Royales... Aveva trascorso metà dell'ultimo tour intrappolato nella propria testa, infelice, e fino ad ora aveva trascorso questo tour cercando di prepararsi mentalmente ad uno scioglimento che probabilmente avrebbe anche potuto impedire se solo non avesse continuato a prepararsi mentalmente ad esso.

Si era svegliato accanto all'amore della sua vita, aveva fatto colazione con le persone che amava ed era a metà di una giornata avventurosa con loro in una delle sue città preferite. Perfezione da manuale. Assolutamente da manuale. Ma non sembrava appartenergli. Non sembrava reale.

Aveva cominciato questo tour come un soldato che marciava deciso verso l'inevitabile sconfitta. E voleva già una seconda possibilità. L'ultimo paio di giorni gli erano sembrati una nuova opportunità. E nonostante per qualche motivo gli avesse fatto male svegliarsi con Derek quella mattina, Stiles avrebbe voluto continuare a farlo nello stesso identico modo fino a quando non avesse iniziato a dolere di meno.

Non riusciva a smettere di fissare le ciocche scure di capelli che si arricciavano lievemente sulla nuca di Derek. Non riusciva a smettere di ascoltarlo. Non riusciva a smettere di piazzarglisi vicino. E non riusciva nemmeno a dare un senso ai due conflittuali bisogni di dargli un pugno e di baciarlo.

Scott gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Stiles, scuotendolo dai propri pensieri.

“Smettila,” Scott disse stringendo la presa.

“Di fare cosa?”

“Di pensare eccessivamente a qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando. Rilassati e basta.”

“Va bene, va bene,” concedette Stiles e avvolse il proprio braccio attorno alla vita di Scott.

**  
29 Settembre 2014  
Beacon Hills, CA

“Non hai fatto le valige,” Stiles brontolò, una mano che tracciava pigramente una linea lungo il torso di Derek. La luce gialla della strada che filtrava dalla gigante e sporca vetrata industriale illuminava ogni avvallamento e ogni curva del corpo di Derek in modo da farlo sembrare un rilievo scultoreo. Gli occhi di Stiles volevano chiudersi, ma lui voleva continuare ad ammirare il modo in cui le ombre si spostavano ogni volta che Derek respirava.

“Mm,” mormorò Derek, uscendo dallo stato di dormiveglia nel quale era caduto. Voltò il viso verso Stiles e strizzò gli occhi. “Non ho molto da imballare.”

“È solo che è strano.”

“Shhh.” Derek si girò sul fianco e attirò Stiles dritto a sé. Le preoccupazioni di Stiles si dissolsero al contatto diretto con così tanta pelle, nuda contro la propria.

“Avrai solo un altro giorno per fare tutto, sai? Tra la laurea di Laura, la famiglia e tutto il resto. E io non sarò qui per aiutarti. Fatti aiutare da Cora.”

“Non ti preoccupare.”

“Non sono preoccupato, sono solo...” No, Stiles era preoccupato. Nervoso forse. “Sono solo nervoso. Per il trasloco. Traslocare è stressante. Vorrei che venissi con me domani.”

“Oggi,” Derek corresse. C'era qualcosa di gravoso nel modo in cui l'aveva detto.

“Ma taci.”

Derek strinse ulteriormente il proprio braccio attorno al corpo di Stiles. “Ti amo,” disse, risuonando come se si stesse già riaddormentando.

“Lo so.”

“Non dimenticarlo.”

“Uh, okay,” Stiles rise. “Ti amo anche io.”

“Bene, non dimenticare nemmeno questo.”

Stiles rise di nuovo. “Okay.”

**  
**Presente**

“Sai quanto è passato dall'ultima volta che abbiamo aggiornato l'account YouTube?” Allison chiese a Stiles con voce dolce, sbattendo le ciglia in sua direzione dall'altra parte del loro pranzo.

Lui smise di masticare e scosse la testa. Socchiuse gli occhi in uno sguardo sospettoso mentre aspettava che lei continuasse.

“Sei mesi,” Allison lo informò. “Ed era un semplice studio tour.”

“Okay,” Stiles disse lentamente dopo aver deglutito.

“Cioè, dico solo che dovremmo caricare qualcosa. Per i fans.”

“Tipo cosa?”

E fu così che Derek si ritrovò a cantare una linea di basso seduto su una fontana ad Hyde Park. Stiles e Scott sembravano aver difficoltà a concentrarsi – continuavano a dissolversi in risate mentre si schizzavano a vicenda.

“Ragazzi!” Allison gridò nel mezzo di una risata.

“Sai quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta in cui ho dovuto fare qualcosa a cappella, non possiamo semplicemente farla finita?” disse Lydia, spingendo Scott. Odiava dover cantare. Derek le diede un colpetto con il gomito in un modo che sparava fosse incoraggiante.

“Ce l'hai in pugno, donna,” incoraggiò Erica dal suo posto in terra davanti a loro.

“Non deve per forza essere buono, dovete solo divertirvi,” Allison le assicurò.

Una folla stava iniziando a raccogliersi attorno a loro, fissandoli con curiosità. Derek notò come molti di loro stessero cercando di capire dove li avessero già visti. Quando Scott e Stiles finalmente si decisero ad iniziare sul serio, Derek amò il barlume di agnizione che si diffuse tra la folla.

“Maybe when the room is empty, maybe when the bottle’s full,”[2] Stiles cantò, sorridendo mentre la folla li acclamava incoraggiandoli.

Tutta questa cosa era un antico rituale per loro. Tutto era iniziato al liceo mentre oziavano sul campo di lacrosse durante il pranzo. Avevano iniziato a cantare a squarciagola sulle loro canzoni preferite del momento. Quando avevano preso gusto a passare tutto il loro tempo libero a provare nel garage di Lydia, avevano iniziato a cantare accompagnandosi anche con i loro strumenti. Avevano (più o meno) perfezionato la cosa durante i lunghi viaggi tra un concerto e l'altro. Il primo reperto YouTube era nato per merito di Allison che li aveva filmati di nascosto mentre si intrattenevano nel vecchio merdoso van con il quale avevano cominciato.

Erano soliti farlo spesso, Derek ricordava. Non sempre a cappella, non sempre in modo pianificato. Ma il loro canale YouTube era pieno di incontri di canto improvvisati e performance acustiche sul bus, nelle stanze d'albergo, nel backstage prima dei concerti, sparsi per il loft di Derek...

C'era un video del genere che aveva milioni di visualizzazioni e commenti sia da parte di fan accaniti sia da parte di persone che non li avevano mai ascoltati prima di allora.  
Stiles, adornato solo di pantaloni da ginnastica, sedeva in mezzo alle lenzuola candide. La stanza era satura di una luce cupa, una pesante pioggia estiva fuori dalla finestra nell'inquadratura. Derek giaceva accanto a lui nel letto, Lydia era accoccolata sul suo petto, Scott giocava sul cellulare ai piedi del letto.

Stiles aveva una chitarra acustica sul suo grembo e un gentile sorriso tipico di chi si è appena svegliato, mentre strimpellava e cantava e faceva pause per sorseggiare il caffè. Allison era dietro la videocamera, e qualche volta la si poteva sentire unirsi al canto con una voce morbida e melodica o ridacchiando. Incoraggiava Stiles e commentava su quanto dolci apparissero accoccolati tutti assieme nel letto come gattini.

“This is the first day of my life. I'm glad I didn't die before I met you, but now I don't care I could go anywhere with you and I'd probably be happy,”[3] Stiles cantava, la bocca ad arco di cupido che si curvava verso l'alto agli angoli mentre lui strimpellava. Il video finiva con Derek che annuiva in approvazione, con Lydia che sorrideva teneramente a Stiles. Con Scott che esultava. Con Allison che rideva. Con Stiles che apriva le braccia in accettazione degli elogi.

Ma tutti lì sapevano che quando la telecamera si era spenta, Stiles si era piegato sulla propria chitarra e aveva baciato Derek. Derek odiava ammetterlo, ma guardava il video qualche volta, giusto per rivederli in quell'istante ancora una volta. Adorabili, giovani e ingenui.

Derek si guardò attorno in quel momento, mentre la folla si faceva più ampia, mentre sempre più cellulari e videocamere venivano puntate verso di loro. Stiles non sembrava accorgersi, o interessarsi, di essere al centro dell'attenzione. Perché al centro della sua di attenzione non c'era la folla, ma la canzone in questione. I suoi occhi erano chiusi e il suo mento sollevato. Allontanava la mano di Scott ogniqualvolta Scott la allungasse per punzecchiarlo sul fianco, la sua voce che vacillava leggermente in una risata soffocata.

“You should be my punk rock princess, I could be your garage band king. You could tell me why you just don't fit in, and how you're gonna be something,”[2] Stiles cantava, accompagnandola con un sorriso.

**

25 Ottobre  
Sulla strada per Manchester, Regno Unito

Stiles sbadigliò nella hall mentre aspettava che Allison desse loro ulteriori direttive. Erano tornati tardi all'hotel la notte scorsa dopo il giro turistico più lungo che Stiles avesse mai fatto nella sua intera esistenza. Sentiva i piedi dolergli dal camminare, ma sorrideva quando ci ripensava. La loro piccola vacanza londinese era finita e Stiles era abbastanza convinto di aver perso qualche vestito, ed era abbastanza certo che il caricatore del suo portatile che aveva messo in valigia non fosse realmente il suo. E anche questo lo faceva sorridere.

La squadra era partita presto quella mattina, e apparentemente aveva portato con sé Ethan. Aiden ed Erica continuavano a fare battute allusive a riguardo. Scott era seduto in terra davanti a Lydia mentre lei intrecciava distrattamente delle piccole ciocche tra i suoi capelli. Sembrava troppo esausto per notare qualcosa. E Derek stava proprio accanto a Stiles, spostando il proprio zaino e roteando il collo. Stiles era troppo stanco per sentire il chiaro desiderio di dargli un pugno (come aveva fatto tutto il giorno precedente) ma non troppo stanco da non volerlo abbracciare.

“Come hai dormito?” Stiles chiese, saltando in piedi. Si sfregò la gola dopo aver udito la propria voce.

“Bene. Tu hai una voce di merda.”

“Wow, grazie.”

“Hai una voce terribile,” Boyd disse, arrivando da dietro di loro con Allison al suo fianco. “Al bus!” annunciò al resto di loro e fece strada all'esterno.

Una volta sul bus, Stiles si sedette nel salottino posteriore e si grattò la gola mentre guardava Derek, Scott e Aiden sfidarsi con la Xbox. Imprecavano l'un l'altro e ridevano e _parlavano_ come se fosse la cosa più semplice al mondo. Tutte le persone senza un preesistente affaticamento vocale stavano bene, lasciando Stiles a sbollire in silenzio per conto suo, in una dose extra di agitazione pre-concerto.

“Stiles, prometto che il mio trucchetto dell'aloe ti salverà la giornata,” Erica disse dall'altro capo del salottino. Guardò verso di lei e vide un paio di sopracciglia determinate e uno sguardo penetrante.

“Okay, va bene, fa del tuo peggio,” sospirò. L'espressione di risposta di Erica sembrò sinistra. Momenti più tardi, Stiles sedeva sul pavimento del minuscolo bagno ad affogarsi, mentre la sua forza vitale lo abbandonava. Erica rise di gusto dallo stipite porta.

“Questa cosa è fottutamente disgustosa,” tossicchiò lui prima di gorgogliare di nuovo. “Sei una stronza, Erica Reyes. Un'assoluta-” Ebbe un conato ma niente salì per la gola. “Cazzo.”

“Sto solo cercando di impartiti la mia saggezza, da un cantante ad un altro. E tu non avresti dovuto ingoiarlo, ti ho specificatamente detto di non ingoiarlo.”

“Come diamine avrei dovuto evitare di ingoiarlo? Hai detto che era necessario scendesse nella mia gola abbastanza da andarmi di traverso, onestamente non capisco come avrei potuto riuscirci senza ingoiarlo.”

“Ho sottovalutato i tuoi istinti di deglutizione, allora,” disse lei in tono sardonico.

Stiles cercò di non incoraggiarla ma finì per ridere. “Sono generalmente incoraggiato ad ingoiare.”

Lei contrasse le labbra nel tentativo di sembrare austera, ma finì per ridere. “Puttana.”

Stiles dondolò le sopracciglia in modo allusivo fino a che lei non gli diede un calcio alla gamba e indicò il bicchiere che stava poggiato sul ripiano.

“Va bene, riproviamo,” Stiles disse, tirandosi in piedi. Prese in mano il bicchiere di carta pieno di liquido torbido e lo odorò. “Devo solo rivedere il mio riflesso faringeo-”

“So che ti verrà difficile,” si intromise lei con un sorrisetto beffardo.

“Se questa cosa non funziona, ho finito di fidarmi di te. Una volta per tutte. Dico sul serio, Reyes.”

Erica incrociò le dita per lui mentre prendeva un altro grosso sorso del suo infuso malefico. Questa volta non lo ingoiò. Lei gli sorrise orgogliosa dopo che lui gorgogliò e lo sputò nel lavandino.

“Eccellente,” affermò lei in modo neutrale.

Erica lo guardava mentre faceva con successo i gargarismi con il resto del contenuto della tazza. Sputò, fece una faccia schifata e si agitò per il disgusto.

“Ehi, ieri è stato divertente,” disse lei dal nulla. “Grazie per averci permesso di fare i turisti.”

“Nessun problema. È stato bello.”

“Già, lo è stato.” Lei fece una pausa e si guardò le unghie per un momento prima di alzare nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui. “Mi piace Derek, è davvero un tipo a posto.”

Stiles non riuscì a fermare il sorriso che gli sbocciò in volto. “Già, è okay,” disse dolcemente.

“Sei andato,” disse lei, assumendo un'espressione di falsa preoccupazione.

“Non lo sono.”

Lei gli diresse un sorriso saccente. “Completamente andato.”

**  
25 Ottobre  
Manchester, Regno Unito

Qualcuno aveva dato loro un pallone da football della Nerf e quello era stato un grosso sbaglio. Stiles stava ammirando Derek e Scott che ci giocavano. Lydia si era isolata con una muraglia di cuscini da divano e un broncio scontroso. Scott si rimpossessò finalmente della palla e la usò per colpire Lydia il più forte possibile. Lei strillò e arrancò per spostarsi mentre Derek si avvicinò a Scott e gliela strappò nuovamente dalle mani.

“Grosso stupido giocatore di basket,” Lydia brontolò e abbandonò la sua postazione per cercare asilo vicino al tavolo del catering insieme ad Allison.

Derek le fece la linguaccia, il che diede vantaggio a Scott. Entrambi caddero in un groviglio di arti e versi gutturali. Stiles distolse la propria attenzione da loro per dirigerla alle ragazze.

“Come sta la tua voce?” chiese Allison.

“Credo bene.” Lui ed Erica avevano passato un sacco di tempo a riscaldarsi a dovere dopo il sound check e la cosa all'aloe sembrava davvero stesse aiutando un po'.

Qualcuno aprì la porta che conduceva al palco e il fragoroso finale della performance dei Royales riempì momentaneamente la green room. Qualche minuto dopo, Greenberg infilò la testa nella stanza. “Stanno finendo. Siete sul palco tra quindici minuti.”

**  
Derek si prese una gomitata in faccia non molto dopo che Greenberg gli aveva dato un preavviso di dieci minuti. Lui rideva tenendosi il naso mentre Scott abbassava lo sguardo verso di lui con occhi sgranati.

“Fratello, mi dispiace tanto.”

“Okay, okay, bambini,” Allison disse e porse la mano chiedendo la palla della Nerf. “Qualcuno metta del ghiaccio su quel bel faccino di Derek,” disse da sopra la spalla mentre marciava via.

Stiles apparì sopra di lui, offrendogli una mano.

“Grosso stupido giocatore di basket,” disse lui con un sorriso mentre lo tirava su. Afferrò una birra fredda dal congelatore e condusse Derek verso il piccolo e stretto bagno del backstage.

“Tieni.” Mantenne la birra contro la faccia di Derek e rise. “Questo dovrebbe aiutare.”

Derek si sedette sul ripiano e scrollò via la birra. “È a posto, sto bene,” dibatté.

Stiles fece spallucce e la mise giù.

“Per la cronaca, non sono più un grosso stupido giocatore di basket da quando mi avete rapito.”

“Rapito,” Stiles lo sbeffeggiò. “Per favore, stavi praticamente supplicando di venire a suonare con noi.”

Derek scrollò le spalle. Stiles lo guardò in silenzio. “Non parli molto ultimamente,” Derek disse, approfittando di un'improvvisa impennata di coraggio e di una porta chiusa.

Stiles si picchiettò la gola con un dito e sorrise sornione.

“Voglio dire, parli, ma non con me.”

“Non vero.”

“Sì, vero. Sei strano da ieri-”

“No che non lo sono!”

“-il che è un peccato perché sento che abbiamo raggiunto un comune e amichevole punto d'intesa.”

Stiles annuì. “Decisamente.”

Derek alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise. Stiles roteò lo sguardo. “Non stavo volontariamente evitando di parlarti, okay?” Stiles insistette.

“Okay.”

Derek non poté sottrarsi alla sensazione che la storia avesse in qualche modo premuto il tasto reset. Incontrare Stiles era stato un momento fondante della propria vita. Avere l'occasione di conoscerlo era stata un'avventura. E innamorarsene era stato... difficile e successivamente semplice. Aveva passato due anni e cercare di dimenticare tutto questo e poi improvvisamente Stiles era lì, poggiato alla porta sbagliata proprio come si era poggiato alla macchina sbagliata, il fumo di sigaretta che aleggiava in una nuvola sopra la sua testa, quegli occhi penetranti, il brusio della possibilità che gli scorreva attraverso...

Ci era voluto un mese prima che Derek avesse imparato a vedere Stiles come gentile, o naturale, o calmo, o autentico. Un intero mese di sguardi stupiti in ammirazione a quella bellissima, selvaggia, frenetica creatura che sembrava portarsi sempre ad un passo dalle serie lesioni corporee e dalla delinquenza giovanile.

Quella volta invece era bastato il tempo intercorso tra il momento in cui si era seduto nella sua cucina e il momento in cui se ne era andato.

Derek sentiva un buco nero all'altezza dello stomaco mentre si sedeva sul ripiano con Stiles che sostava appena fuori dallo spazio vuoto tra le sue ginocchia. Derek non riusciva a smettere di fissare il suo piccolo sorriso nostalgico. Triste e amorevole, tinto di preziosa tenerezza.

“Perché poi in primo luogo ci hai permesso di rapirti?” chiese lui. Derek lo guardò trascinare l'indice della sua mano fasciata giù lungo il ginocchio di Derek, prima di lasciare che quella stessa mano cadesse sul fianco.

Derek alzò le spalle. “Sembrava la cosa giusta da fare.”

“Ti stavo prendendo in giro, te ne sei accorto?”

Derek rise. “Certo che sì.”

“Anche quella volta?”

“Già. Volevo solo zittirti."

“Ma dai? E ha funzionato?” chiese Stiles.

“No.”

“E i tuoi vecchi amici hanno rinunciato a te dopo quella storia.”

“Era quello che volevo.”

Stiles annuì, il suo volto serio mentre assorbiva la visione di Derek. “Te ne sei mai pentito?” chiese alla fine.

“No.”

“Ne sei sicuro?” Stiles chiese con un'espressione afflitta in volto.

“Sì, sicuro.”

Il suo sorrisetto flirtante tornò e lui gli si avvicinò, i fianchi che violavano lo spazio tra le sue ginocchia. Le gambe di Derek si allargarono per accoglierlo. Gli occhi di Stiles scattarono in direzione delle labbra di Derek e poi nuovamente su. Derek non riusciva a smettere di ammirare le sue ciglia.

“Cosa significa tutto questo?” Derek chiese, portando il peso all'indietro sulle proprie braccia.

“Non lo so.” Stiles fece un altro passo in avanti e posò le mani sul ripiano ai lati di Derek, i loro nasi che quasi si toccavano. “È okay?”

Derek annuì senza pensarci, il suo corpo che si protraeva leggermente in avanti. Stiles si lasciò uscire una lieve rista aspirata e chiuse la distanza tra di loro.

“Cattiva idea,” Derek mormorò prima che le loro labbra si sfiorassero.

“Pessima idea,” Stiles concordò.

Derek afferrò il viso di Stiles e lo attirò in un bacio.

**  
Il cervello di Stiles si spense nel momento in cui rispose al bacio di Derek senza esitazione. Strinse le mani sul ripiano a formare due pugni, cercando di usare quel dolore acuto alle nocche per aiutarsi a resistere all'istinto di sentire Derek sotto i propri palmi. Ma fallì. Afferrò Derek alla vita e lo attirò più vicino a sé. Poteva sentire il sapore del rum e cola pre-concerto di Derek sulla sua lingua e poteva sentire il graffiare della barba sulla propria bocca, ma tutti gli altri dettagli sensoriali andarono persi in una nebbia offuscante.

Il baciare incerto ed esitante di Derek si sciolse in qualcosa di lento e intenzionale e languido. Sapeva di classico. Come sostare all'interno della porta di casa con una valigetta in mano annunciando “Tesoro, sono a casa!” Come se il pubblico di uno studio televisivo avesse dovuto irrompere in acclamazione.

Derek lasciò andare il viso di Stiles per avvolgergli le braccia attorno alla vita e nel frattempo prese fiato. Il suo pollice tracciò una linea irregolare lungo il suo fianco. Tutto era lento lento lento e Stiles vi si stava dissolvendo... Si lasciò cadere contro di lui, lasciò uscire un gemito, aggiunse intensità al bacio. Il solido corpo di Derek rispondeva in modo particolare a quell'azione, se lo ricordava, e lo stava percependo ora. Sentiva Derek stringersi a lui.

Stiles fece scivolare via le proprie labbra da quelle di Derek e nascose il viso contro la sua spalla, finendo per abbracciarlo. Il cuore che gli martellava in petto. Il respiro irregolare. Derek ricambiò l'abbraccio senza dire una parola.

Ci fu un forte battere sulla porta e Stiles balzò via da lui. “Siete sul palco tra cinque minuti!” rimbombò Greenberg.

“Okay, Okay,” Stiles gridò in risposta, prima di asciugarsi la bocca con la manica e voltare le spalle a Derek.

Si sentì improvvisamente sovraccarico di emozioni. Aveva immaginato questo momento, più meno. Aveva immaginato di sbattere Derek contro un muro in un qualche bar affollato da qualche parte. Aveva immaginato di tener fermi i suoi fianchi e mordergli il collo e succhiargli il labbro e sfregarsi contro di lui. Aveva immaginato le mani di Derek far presa nei suoi capelli, i suoi denti schioccare sui propri e le sue ginocchia farsi strada tra le gambe di Stiles, e tutto ciò lo aveva... ferito. Punizione alimentata dall'alcool e lasciva contrizione. Dio sapeva quanto Stiles meritasse di essere punito. Per qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto per allontanare Derek, per non aver lottato per lui, per aver lasciato che il dolore lo affogasse.

E fanculo a Derek per averlo eviscerato e lasciato sotto i riflettori a sorridere mentre si dissanguava. Si fottesse. Stiles aveva voluto succhiargli il collo fino a provocargli dei lividi. Aveva voluto lasciargli un segno. Qualcosa di intenso e irregolare. Aveva immaginato di ferirlo e di venire ferito a sua volta.

Ma questo? Questo non lo aveva ferito. Nemmeno un po'. Morbide carezze e dolci tocchi e struggimento amoroso... cazzo, Stiles aveva _ansimato_. Cazzo.

Stiles tornò finalmente a voltarsi verso Derek e ispezionò il proprio viso allo specchio oltre le spalle di lui. Aveva l'aspetto di chi è appena stato baciato. Aveva l'aspetto di esser stato baciato da Derek. In modo riluttante guardò Derek che lo osservava con un'espressione neutrale e stoica. Anche lui aveva l'aspetto di chi è appena stato baciato. Il secondo in cui avessero messo piede fuori, tutti l'avrebbero saputo.

E andava bene così.

Andava bene.

Stiles l'avrebbe persino rifatto se gli si fosse ripresentata l'opportunità. Più a lungo fissava Derek, più desiderava rifarlo. Non riuscì a proferir parola, ma non poté nemmeno evitare il sorriso che gli distese gli angoli delle labbra. Derek sorrise a sua volta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Suit up Boys, We're on Vacation" è parte del testo di _Young London_ degli Angels  & Airways.
> 
>  **Note di Traduzione**  
>  [1] "jock": è un termine che indica la classe generale degli atleti del liceo, che siano giocatori di football, basket o lacrosse. Tuttavia tradurlo con "grosso, stupido atleta" non rendeva l'idea dell'insulto di Lydia, quindi ho preferito specificare la posizione di Derek.  
> [2]“Forse quando la stanza sarà vuota, forse quando la bottiglia sarà piena." [...] "Dovresti essere la mia principessa puck rock, io potrei essere il tuo re da garage band. Potresti raccontarmi il perché semplicemente non sai integrarti e di come potresti essere qualcosa di speciale” sono due parti del testo di _Punk Rock Princess_ dei Something Corporate.  
>  [3] “Questo è il giorno in cui comincio a vivere. Sono contento di non essere morto prima di conoscerti, ma ora non mi importa, potrei andare ovunque con te e probabilmente sarei felice,” è parte del testo di _First Day of My Life_ dei Bright Eyes.  
>  Greenberg è sempre il solito guastafeste :')  
> AMO questo capitolo... come tutti, del resto. Whatever.


	15. British Tour Diary

25 Ottobre  
Manchester, Regno Unito

E poi Derek dovette salire sul palco. Non ci fu altro modo di porre la cosa. Di solito il momento culminante della giornata era il concerto. Spettacoli fortemente illuminati di folle sudate e urlanti. Ma questo gli parve come un postumo. Come un dovere. Come una commissione da dover sbrigare prima di poter tornare a fare ciò che avrebbe voluto stare facendo. Come una pausa dal baciare Stiles Stilinski.

Era solo fortunato che il panorama fosse così bello.

Visi illuminati che cantavano rivolgendo loro i propri sguardi, il sudore sulle loro fronti mentre cantavano e ballavano, le braccia che si allungavano verso Stiles mentre lui si aggirava vicino al bordo del palco. E Stiles si muoveva con agilità correndo in giro per il palco e difficilmente smettendo di sorridere. Ballò con Scott, salì sulla piattaforma della batteria di Lydia per incitare la folla ad acclamarla ancora più forte di quanto non stesse già facendo, avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Derek e gli scompigliò i capelli.

Quando Stiles era così, tutti suonavano meglio e con più energia. Il pubblico gridava più forte. Le vecchie costruzioni all'interno delle quali stavano suonando tremavano un po' di più.

Che visione.

**  
Corsero giù dal palco ridendo e ansimando, le loro voci che facevano eco lungo il corridoio diretti nuovamente alla green room. Stiles poteva ancora sentire il fantasma delle grida di Manchester ronzargli nelle orecchie.

Si tolse la maglia madida di sudore e collassò sulla sedia più vicina.

E quello era il momento in cui sperava che Derek scivolasse all'interno del suo spazio vitale. Che si sedesse sulle sue ginocchia. Che gli strofinasse il naso sul collo. Che facesse scorrere le sue mani su e giù lungo le sue costole. Ogni volta che Stiles sorrideva poteva sentire le labbra di Derek curvarsi contro le sue ancora una volta.

Invece gli toccò reggere Scott sulle proprie ginocchia, mentre Derek mandava giù una bottiglia d'acqua dal lato opposta della stanza.

Scott guardò Stiles oltre la propria spalla e arricciò il naso. “Hai un odore terribile,” disse.

Stiles ride e mise il proprio braccio attorno alla vita sudaticcia di Scott. “Anche tu.”  
“Ti voglio bene in ogni caso,” Scott sospirò mentre poggiava la schiena contro di lui.  
“Ti voglio bene anche io, stronzo,” Stiles rispose a suo agio, sorridente.  
La sua vista fu illuminata dal bianco puro del flash di una fotocamera. Allison sorrise da sopra una DSLR prima di allontanarsi.  
Quando Lydia rivendicò con audacia la doccia, Scott saltò giù da Stiles e le corse dietro verso il bagno. Entrambi presero ad urlare e scattare lungo il corridoio, i corpi che urtavano le pareti.

“Birra?” Derek chiese, improvvisamente più vicino a lui di quanto non fosse stato poco prima. Allungò una lattina verso Stiles come un'offerta di pace.  
“Grazie.”

Allison gridò nel corridoio per dire a Scott e Lydia di comportarsi bene, prima di avviarsi verso il palco per fare altre foto. E così il silenzio calò sulla green room. I Royales erano fuori vicino allo stand di merchandising per incontrare i fans come al solito. Avevano ancora un paio d'ore prima che il bus fosse pronto a partire, e per una volta Stiles non sentiva di dover correre alla propria cuccetta. Derek si sedette nella sedia più prossima e la trascinò un po' più vicino.

“Quindi...” cominciò, osservando il proprio pollice che scivolava lungo il becco della propria lattina.

“Si?”

“Tu uh... bel concerto.”

“Tu uh... pure,” Stiles rispose, con un lento sorrisetto che gli cresceva sul viso mentre osservava Derek.

Lui alzò lo sguardo, non esattamente sorridendo ma avvicinandocisi abbastanza.

Poi ci fu una pausa, così sostanziale che fece sentire Stiles come se l'aria attorno a loro si stesse addensando, riempendo ogni spazio vuoto, rendendo tutto più pesante... e poi Derek si schiarì la voce.

“Quindi, me lo sono guadagnato?” chiese, sollevando lo sguardo verso Stiles con un'espressione quasi intimidita.

“Guadagnato cosa?” Stiles domandò.

“Il bacio. Me lo sono guadagnato?”

Derek diciassettenne, con la faccia arrossata, le labbra lucide e uno sguardo tenero e dolce, balenò nella mente di Stiles prima che lui si decidesse a rispondere. “No, ma io sì.”

**  
27 Gennaio 2011  
Beacon Hills, CA

Si erano evitati a vicenda a scuola, non esattamente parlandosi durante le prove del gruppo, e non erano assolutamente usciti assieme da soli. Non da quando si erano quasi baciati. Quando erano assieme, finivano sempre per litigare. Come se ci fosse qualcosa nell'aria, qualcosa che li rendeva sospettosi e che li metteva sulla difensiva.

Dopo una fallimentare sessione di studio con Paige, Derek si era seduto in macchina sentendosi... pesante come una roccia. Accese il motore. Rilasciò il freno a mano. Uscì dal parcheggio. Si immise in strada. Sembrava tutto calcolato. Era intenzionato ad andare a casa, e invece svoltò per la residenza degli Stilinski. In modo meccanico, istintivo, decisivo.

“Abbiamo ripreso a parlarci?” Stiles chiese quando fece scorrere la finestra per aprirla e permettere a Derek di saltarvici dentro.

“Non lo so, abbiamo ripreso?”

“Sei tu quello che si è arrampicato sulla mia finestra.”

“Beh se non avessi sparato Say Anything[1] ad un volume troppo alto per sentire il campanello...”

Stiles sospirò in modo drammatico e mise in pausa la musica. “Cosa vuoi?” chiese a braccia conserte.

“Voglio che questa situazione smetta di essere imbarazzante.”

“Sei tu quello che l'ha resa imbarazzante,” Stiles dibatté, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia alla sua scrivania.

“Uh, se ricordo correttamente-”

“Sei stato tu quello che mi ha sfidato a baciarti. Non te lo dimenticare.”

“Io... giusta osservazione, ma... senti, ho molto da perdere qui. Paige è fantastica per me.”

“Ah si?”

“Sì. E... non lo so, ero confuso e... non ha significato niente, d'accordo?”

Stiles sorrise beffardo. “Certo.”

“E so che hai detto di avere una cotta per me ma... non è un problema. Non lo renderò strano.”

Stiles roteò gli occhi e mugugnò mentre ruotava sulla sedia. “Dimenticati che abbia mai detto niente, DerBear. Io ho una cotta per tutti.”

“Smettila di comportarti come se quello che è successo non fosse importante,” controbatté Derek, inspiegabilmente geloso. Non voleva che Stiles avesse una cotta per chiunque.

E se proprio avesse dovuto essere sincero con sé stesso, avrebbe dovuto ammettere di aver custodito la confessione di Stiles come un trofeo... Si sentì arrossire.

“Mi stai prendendo per il culo?” Stiles squittì. “ _Non è_ importante.”

Derek non sapeva nemmeno dove volesse arrivare con questa storia. Sapeva solo di voler vedere le guance di Stiles arrossire e il suo sguardo intensificarsi con ostilità. “Allora perché mi stai evitando?”

“Sto evitando la tua crisi gay. È estenuante.”

Derek gli si avvicinò, sentendosi genuinamente imbarazzato. Non era così, non esattamente... Derek si era sentito come se avesse scoperto una parte di sé stesso che non era pronta per essere di pubblico dominio. Una parte di sé che nemmeno Stiles era pronto a vedere. Una parte di sé che nemmeno lui stesso aveva ancora realmente conosciuto. Era stato troppo sincero, e Stiles era stato troppo sincero a sua volta e... “Non stavo-”

“Dio, smettila. Vattene e basta.” Apparve stanco mentre si tirava in piedi. Provò a spingere Derek verso la porta. “Andiamo avanti con le nostre vite e basta, okay? Hai avuto un momento di debolezza, sei andato in panico, mi hai evitato, è stato imbarazzante, ne abbiamo discusso, voilà, di nuovo alla normalità. Ora vai.”

Derek affondò i talloni nel pavimento e Stiles continuò verso la porta senza di lui. Stiles si girò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Derek voleva scolpire la rigida linea della sua mascella, voleva tracciare le curve del suo viso con le proprie dita. Cazzo.

“Stiles,” Derek iniziò, provando a restare calmo. Per quanto calmo potesse essere in una circostanza simile. Per quanto calmo potesse essere mentre le sue mani ardevano dalla voglia di allungarsi verso di lui. Lo sguardo scontroso di Stiles svanì, lasciando spazio, solo per un secondo, ad un'espressione aperta e ferita.

“Addio.” Incrociò le braccia e allargò le spalle. Derek si mosse verso di lui, ma per ogni passo che faceva in avanti, Stiles ne faceva uno indietro verso la porta.

“Stiles, senti-”

“Ho detto che siamo a posto, puoi andartene.” Il suo tono era smorzato ma fermo.

Derek fece un altro passo in avanti ben calcolato, entrando nello spazio di Stiles. “Stiles.”

“Fuori dalla finestra, fuori dalla porta...” disse lui, mentre la voce gli vacillava.

Derek fece un altro passo. “Ascolta...”

“Su per il camino... solo...” La sua voce era più morbida ora, l'aria stava perdendo aderenza nella sua gola e ne usciva in un ispido sussurro.

“Stiles, per favore ascolta,” Derek disse, incombendo su di lui tanto da metterlo con le spalle contro la porta. Stiles voltò la testa di scatto in basso verso la spalla, nascondendosi il viso.

Derek esitò per un momento, senza fiato. Calmo, calmo, stai calmo... Sentì qualcosa cedere da qualche parte dentro di sé, mentre ammirava quell'immagine di Stiles nel suo complesso. Questo umano e fragile essere che recitava la parte dell'incrollabile... Derek non voleva che nascondesse il viso da lui ora, soprattutto non ora. Voleva vederlo ammettere la propria fragilità con coraggio. Non gli piaceva lo Stiles introverso, lo faceva sentire perso. Lo Stiles vulnerabile, tuttavia... Derek non aveva mai visto nulla di nemmeno lontanamente simile, non aveva mai provato un desiderio nemmeno lontanamente simile a questo. Quindi in quel lungo breve momento, Derek decise di allungare lentamente la mano per toccare il mento di Stiles, per guidare il suo sguardo nuovamente a sé.

Gli occhi di Stiles scattarono per incontrare i suoi, le sopracciglia alzate. Derek sostenne il suo sguardo per un momento prima che Stiles schiaffasse via la sua mano dal proprio mento e provasse a divincolarsi. “Vattene da casa mia.” Questa volta lo disse con una risata nervosa.

Derek era tentato di dargli ascolto, ma Stiles aveva un aspetto così smarrito. Questo era il ragazzo che aveva detto al professor Harris che avrebbe fatto _qualsiasi cosa_ (con una modesta leggera alzata di spalle) per un'estensione al periodo di consegna dei compiti per casa. Questo era il ragazzo che camminava lungo il corridoio sfoggiando la propria forza d'attrazione. L'oggetto di cotte segrete, il tipo misterioso, quello che saltava le lezioni per fumare sigarette nella Riserva, quello che dettava moda, l'antieroe... Derek cedette ulteriormente, la sua determinazione che lo sfiancava mettendolo in tensione. Spostando gentilmente la mano di Stiles, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo scrutò.

“Cos-” Stiles cominciò, prima che Derek si sporgesse e lo baciasse il più languidamente possibile.

E Stiles non fece niente all'inizio, le sue labbra morbide e inermi sotto quelle di Derek. Ma dondolò in avanti quando Derek si mosse per allontanarsi imbarazzato. Le sue braccia serpeggiarono attorno alla vita di Derek per tenerlo vicino e Derek sentì la sicurezza ruggirgli dentro. E si sentì fortemente protettivo mentre premeva per stringersi ancor più a lui. E provò... una valanga di fosche emozioni che svanirono nel retro della sua mente nel momento in cui Stiles gli morse il labbro e strinse la presa attorno a lui.

Derek sentì il proprio controllo sfuggirgli di mano, come se lui e la gravità fossero ad un'impasse, come se stesse camminando a qualche centimetro da terra. Allontanò le proprie labbra da quelle di Stiles per farle riposare contro la sua guancia solo per una frazione di secondo. Abbastanza a lungo da inalare il suo familiare profumo ed espirare prima di allineare i loro volti, fronte contro fronte, naso contro naso. Poteva percepire il battito frenetico di Stiles attraverso i palmi delle proprie mani.

“Cosa stai facendo?” Stiles chiese, concludendo la domanda di prima. Una mano emerse per avvolgere il polso di Derek, come per impedire alle sue mani di lasciare i lati del suo viso.

“Mi dispiace.”

“No. Cosa era?”

“Mi dispiace,” Derek balbettò, sviando la domanda.

“Io um... va bene. Ma seriamente, Derek, io sto impazzendo qui.”

“Anche io.”

“Allora rispondimi.”

“Ti ho baciato.”

“Uh, già.”

“Perché volevo farlo. Già da un po'.”

“Oh.”

Passarono un paio di secondi nei quali Derek non provò a riprendere il discorso.

“E...?”

“Me lo sono guadagnato?” Derek chiese, ricordandosi quello che Stiles gli aveva detto la settimana prima. Finalmente si allontanò di modo che Stiles potesse vederlo sorridere.

Gli angoli della bocca di Stiles si affossarono come erano soliti fare prima che lui finisse inevitabilmente per sorridere.

**

**Presente**

“Allora posso chiederti che cosa significava?” Derek chiese, non interamente certo di voler conoscere la risposta.

“Si spiegava abbastanza bene da solo.”

“Niente con te si spiega da solo.”

“Non vero,” Stiles disse, roteando gli occhi. “Tu pensi ancora che io sia questo... essere interessante e misterioso. Non lo sono.”

“Certo, bene. Quindi perché l'hai fatto?”

“Semplicemente volevo farlo.” Inclinò la testa timidamente e rise. “Già da un po'.”

“Oh.” Derek poteva starci, anche se da qualche parte, nascosto nel profondo, il suo Io razionale gli stava dicendo di non farlo. “Grande.”

“E tu perché-?” Stiles cominciò, ma un cantare dal corridoio lo interruppe.

Scott riapparì in quel momento, capelli arruffati che gocciolavano su tutta la sua maglietta pulita. “Smettetela di flirtare almeno il tempo di farvi una doccia così che possiamo incontrare i fans,” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio con sospetto nei loro confronti e con le mani sui fianchi.

“Ugh, sei così imbarazzante, papà,” Stiles si lamentò mentre si alzava per obbedirgli.

“Perché volevo farlo,” Derek disse d'impulso, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di confusione da parte di Scott. Stiles si fermò per guardarlo e annuì. Si voltò prima che l'indicativo affossarsi agli angoli delle proprie labbra potesse formare un sorriso.

**  
27 Ottobre  
Sulla strada per Glasgow, Scozia

“Non possiamo farlo di nuovo,” Stiles disse, scuotendo la testa esageratamente. Più la scuoteva, più riusciva a convincere sé stesso. Forse. Non proprio. E non che l'avessero rifatto, non dalla volta a Manchester. Leeds era stata troppo frenetica con troppi amici che si erano fatti vivi e avevano insistito per fare un salto al bar. E ora eccoli, a fare le ore piccole, ancora in fermento dalla nottata trascorsa in giro, diretti verso un altro ennesimo Stato.

“Va bene,” Derek disse senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo dal proprio libro.

“Perché si rivolterebbero tutti, sai,” Stiles continuò, indicando il salottino posteriore dove il resto di loro sostava al momento. “Ci lascerebbero entrambi sul ciglio della strada.”

“Ho detto che va bene.”

“Giusto.”

Stiles era deluso. Aveva sperato in uno sguardo bramoso o in un triste sospiro o in un sorriso rassegnato. Invece non aveva visto nessuna reazione. Derek era perfettamente indecifrabile. O forse era lui il problema? Era facilmente, perfettamente leggibile? Derek sembrava disinteressato, lo era anche lui? Cazzo.

Stiles incrociò le braccia e poggiò la schiena al sedile, osservando Derek che manteneva i propri occhi sul libro. Quello che sembrò almeno un miglio di strada passò in silenzio. La corsa verso Glasgow era già a metà e il loro prossimo futuro implicava un hotel. La finestra delle opportunità, apertasi con la vicinanza forzata di Stiles e Derek, era ad un passo dal chiudersi.

“Cosa stai leggendo?” Stiles chiese, nel disperato bisogno di parlare di qualcosa.

Derek sollevò il libro così che lui potesse vederlo.

“The Big Short[2]?” sbottò Stiles.

“Parla di un eccesso di domanda nel mercato edilizio-”

“So di cosa parla ed è noioso.”

“Whoa, che vuol dire noioso?” Derek sollevò lo sguardo incredulo. “È importante-”

“È noioso, è così, così noioso.”

“Questo libro parla di un problema che ancora caratterizza il nostro clima economico-”

“Oh mio dio, _tu_ sei così noioso!”

L'esagerata irritazione di Derek lentamente si trasformò in un sorriso. “Detto poi dalla persona che pensa che Il Falò delle Vanità sia noioso.”

“Noioso ma bello, Derek. Ho detto noioso... ma bello.” Derek scosse la testa e riportò la sua attenzione sul libro. Stiles voleva piombargli addosso, strappargli il libro di mano e obbligarlo a discutere ancora un po'. E poi la realizzazione lo colpì: “Aspetta, come facevi a sapere che pensavo fosse noioso? Non ci parlavamo nemmeno quando l'ho letto...”

Le guance di Derek si arrossarono e lui si rifiutò di alzare gli occhi. “L'hai twittato,” mormorò. Stiles alzò le sopracciglia in attesa che lui sollevasse lo sguardo come sapeva avrebbe fatto. Derek si schiarì la voce e molto lentamente spostò gli occhi nella sua direzione.

“Interessante,” Stiles disse finalmente. “Avevo avuto l'impressione che-”

“Zitto,” Derek disse scuotendo la testa.

“-avessi smesso di seguirmi-”

“L'ho fatto.”

“E smesso di interessarti a me-”

“Taci, finiscila e basta.” C'era un che di irrequieto e nervoso nella sua voce. “Lo sai che non è vero.”

“In realtà no. Non lo so,” contestò Stiles, la sua voce che si sollevava in un impeto di rabbia.

Derek chiuse il libro con un scatto e lo mise da parte. “Va bene.”

Stiles voleva replicare ma era rimasto ammutolito davanti all'autorevolezza di Derek. Quello era tutto. Il caso era chiuso. Una classica tattica Hale. E lui la odiava. Odiava che potesse accendere e spegnere un discorso come fosse attaccato ad un dannatissimo interruttore della luce. Odiava che avesse la capacità di essere così aperto e poi improvvisamente così chiuso in sé stesso.

“Sei un tale coglione,” Stiles eruppe, giusto per liberarsi di un po' della furia che gli ronzava dentro.

“Anche tu,” Derek disse, stoico e provocatorio.

Quello era il motivo per cui aveva sempre funzionato tra loro. Non che Stiles l'avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma... L'unica persona che potesse tener testa a Stiles, punto per punto, in qualsiasi discussione, che potesse litigare con lui per giorni senza vederne una fine ma senza smettere di amarlo, che riuscisse a vedere tutto il peggio in lui senza dover trovare delle scuse o aiutarlo a camuffarlo... era sempre stato Derek. E anche quando non era Derek, era sempre e comunque solo Derek. Ammesso che la cosa avesse senso.

L'espressione di Stiles doveva essersi ammorbidita mentre, pensando, sosteneva lo sguardo di Derek, perché Derek si sporse in avanti e gli prese la mano.

“Puoi pensare quello che vuoi e io non posso cambiare il tuo modo di vedere le cose, lo so già questo. Ma non sarei qui se non mi importasse.”

E con questo, gli lasciò andare la mano, si alzò in piedi, si voltò, lanciò un piccolo saluto con la mano da sopra la spalla e se ne andò.

**  
28 Ottobre  
Belfast, Irlanda del Nord

“Quindi... Non l'hai ancora baciato?” Erica chiese.

“Nope.”

“Perché no?”

Stiles sollevò un altro grosso pezzo di cemento e lo gettò in acqua[3]. “Mancanza di tempo.”

“Mancanza di tempo? Cazzate.”

“Voglio dire, tempo lontano da altre persone? Nessuna reale opportunità per farlo? Devi ammettere che quel bacio è stato il risultato di un allineamento astrale. Abbiamo davvero colto l'attimo.”

“Detto dal tizio che ha trovato in qualche modo il tempo per-”

“Non puoi fare riferimento a nessuna passata esperienza sessuale mia e di Derek, proprio no.”

“Non sai nemmeno cosa volessi dire.”

“Non mi serve saperlo,” Stiles disse con un sospiro. “E comunque, è come se stessi imparando a conoscerlo da capo una seconda volta. Non so che passo fare dopo.”

“Sto solo dicendo che se si trattasse di un ragazzo senza nome in una qualunque città, te lo saresti già fatto nel cubicolo di qualche bagno a quest'ora-”

“È diverso. Completamente diverso. Un trascorso, un potenziale coinvolgimento sentimentale, eccetera.”

“Già, però ti sei scopato il mio ex senza conoscerlo affatto...”

Stiles balbettò per un secondo, si fermò, e assottigliò lo sguardo verso di lei. “No che non l'ho fatto!”

Erica rise. “Ma a pensarci bene avresti potuto. E questo prova la validità del mio argomento.”

“Che razza di amica saresti?”

“Il genere che ha dovuto davvero impegnarsi per non piangere lacrime di gioia da fangirl quando mi hai raccontato di Derek.”

“Mi fai schifo,” Stiles sospirò, lanciando un altro sasso nel fiume inerte. “È un'idea talmente pessima. Tutta questa storia. Ma lui è... lui. E non credo esista un'altra persona per me, e qualche volta la cosa fa schifo, ma il resto delle volte mi fa sentire bene. In realtà non sento il bisogno di trascinare nessun altro nella mia merda. Ma se proprio dovessi trascinare qualcuno, trascinerei lui-”

“Stai sproloquiando.”

“Quello che cerco di dire è che... Non so cosa fare.”

Erica toccò con la punta del piede un pezzo di cemento abbastanza grande prima di spingerlo oltre il bordo del molo. Il pezzo cadde nell'acqua con un tonfo soddisfacente.

“Penso che Scott e Lydia ti sarebbero più d'aiuto.”

“Vuoi vedere questa band andare dalla precaria armonia al più completo caos in un lasso di tempo di meri secondi? Perché questo è quello che accadrebbe se glielo dicessi.”

Lei mormorò pensierosa, voltandosi spalle al fiume e verso il luogo del concerto. Stiles si sfregò le mani sui jeans e seguì lo sguardo di lei fin dove tutti gli altri erano radunati a giocare a qualcosa. “Ma tu cosa vuoi?” chiese lei alla fine.

Lui si concentrò sull'eco distante di una palla che rimbalzava, piedi che scattavano sull'asfalto. Sentì Lydia gridare fallo e udì il conseguente malcontento di Scott. Vide Derek sollevare in aria Lydia, i suoi capelli rossi che brillavano al sole mentre lei si dimenava. E stavano ridendo, ridevano e ridevano... E in quel frangente Stiles trovò la sua risposta.

“Voglio solo che siano felici.”

“E che mi dici di te stesso?”

“Voglio essere felice anche io.”

“Con o senza Derek?”

“In uno qualunque dei due casi.”

“E quale preferiresti?”

Stiles rimase in silenzio per un po', masticandosi l'interno del labbro. Lydia era interamente gettata a sacco sulla spalla di Derek ora, Scott le teneva le caviglie vicine per impedirle di scalciare. E capì che nella versione ideale della sua vita, loro erano tutti presenti. Erano tutti in essa. Per l'intera durata. E sapeva che prima che Derek tornasse, tutto ciò a cui lui aveva potuto aggrapparsi erano stati Lydia e Scott. E sapeva che era stato molto vicino al perderli. Più vicino di quanto non vi fosse ora, per lo meno. E sapeva che Derek stava migliorando la situazione. In qualche modo.

“Con lui,” Stiles ammise finalmente.

Erica sorrise e lo attirò in un abbraccio.

**  
29 Ottobre  
Dublino, Irlanda

Derek amava i teatri. E le arene. E i luoghi dei concerti in generale. Amava il modo in cui essi sembravano riecheggiare di energia. Il silenzio tra le loro mura risuonava costantemente. Gli piacevano i fantasmi al loro interno. Amava sentire i membri dello staff locale raccontarsi tra loro di averli visti allo stand dei tecnici o sulle passerelle. Gli piaceva immaginare che i fantasmi dei teatri non fossero come gli altri fantasmi – gli piaceva pensare che avessero scelto di stare lì. Pass gratuiti di accesso completo a qualsiasi evento per il resto dei tempi? Suonava un po' come un paradiso.

Era seduto nella struttura vuota ora, su nella terrazza. Sentiva le voci di Jackson e Danny mescolarsi a marcati accenti irlandesi e scoppi di risate. Osservò gli assi venire sollevati in posizione. Si sentiva a casa.

Quando finalmente provò a dirigersi nuovamente verso la green room, Derek si distrasse e finì per ritrovarsi inaspettatamente in un corridoio aziendale. Poteva sentire la voce di Allison provenire dalla sala dritto davanti a sé.

Si avvicinò ancora fino a che poté sbirciare attraverso la porta semi-aperta. Il cellulare di Allison era poggiato con lo schermo rivolto verso l'alto sul tavolo da conferenze in vernice. La sua spalla entrava e usciva dal campo visivo come lei andava avanti e indietro.

“Cosa è questa faccenda di Londra?” un Chris Argent metallico chiese attraverso il viva-voce.

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Come ha fatto Stiles a farsi male?”

“Non lo so, è successo dopo il concerto. Sta bene.”

Argent si lasciò uscire un verso di frustrazione da qualche parte nel suo elegante ufficio di Los Angeles. “La tua band è in una posizione molto precaria al momento-”

“Stavano cazzeggiando in un bar e subito dopo stavano tutti cazzeggiando in una stanza d'albergo. Tutto ciò che so è che Stiles si è fatto male alla mano facendo qualcosa di stupido. Che importanza ha comunque?”

“Il fatto che tu mi stia facendo questa domanda... Allison, se qualcosa viene a galla, qualcosa come... Stiles che dà un pugno ad un tecnico o che viene coinvolto in una scazzottata da bar o... chissà cosa-”

“Non emergerà niente. Sta bene, non sta più nemmeno indossando una fascia. E per la prima volta da qualche tempo, le cose stanno andando bene. Lasciami solo occuparmi della mia band a modo mio, e se le cose continuano ad andare così forse riusciremo a tenerli. Io riuscirò a tenerli.”

“Allison, so che sei brava in quello che fai ma-”

“Devi fidarti di me.” Disse lei con un evidente sconforto che fece sospirare profondamente suo padre all'altro capo del telefono.

“Va bene,” Argent disse. “Tienimi aggiornato.”

“Lo farò.”

Si scambiarono i saluti e Derek vide la mano di Allison allungarsi per chiudere la chiamata.

“Lo so che sei lì,” Allison disse, voltandosi per guardarlo. “Non sei molto bravo a nasconderti.

“Non cercavo di nascondermi,” Derek rispose entrando nella stanza. “Qualcosa mi dice che stai custodendo un sacco di segreti, Allison Argent.”

“Un po' come tenere segreta la tua partenza alla band, per esempio,” Allison concordò con un sorriso di sfida. Diede un calcio alla sedia accanto a lei per spingerla contro di lui e lui si sedette.

“L'overdose di Stiles, per dirne un'altra.”

“Te l'ha detto?” chiese lei inarcando le sopracciglia. “O l'ha fatto qualcun altro?”

“Lui. Più o meno.”

“In quale contesto?” chiese lei.

“Una conversazione tra amici.”

“Vecchi amanti. Un altro segreto che ho mantenuto,” bussò con le nocche sul ginocchio flesso di Derek. “A proposito, che cosa state combinando voi due, eh?”

“Niente.”

“Non ancora.”

“Mai.”

Lei semplicemente rise a quell'affermazione.

“Dammi più credito,” si lamentò Derek.

“Ti sei svegliato nel suo letto due volte da quando è iniziato il tour.”

“Come fai a saperlo?”

“Adiamo, Derek. Io sono onnisciente.”

Derek acuminò lo sguardo, cercando di pensare ad un modo per batterla al suo stesso gioco. Tutto quello che ne uscì fu: “Tu ci vuoi di nuovo insieme.”

Non sapeva nemmeno perché l'avesse detto. Forse per capire se fosse davvero ciò che lei voleva. Voleva sapere se ci fosse qualcuno lì fuori che potesse indicargli se i suoi desideri erano ammissibili... o inaccettabili. Se lei avesse fatto una smorfia o avesse sgranato gli occhi per l'orrore, allora lui stava sbagliando. Se avesse annuito e si fosse esaltata e illuminata, allora forse stava facendo la cosa giusta.

“Dio, no. Eravate gli incubi dei PR.” Ma sorrise.

“Quindi sai tutto, eh?”

“So molte cose.”

“Quale altro genere di segreti mantieni?”

“Di tutti i generi. Malattie imbarazzanti, drammi familiari, problemi legali... orientamenti sessuali molto incerti...” Diede un calcio alla sedia di lui, enfatizzando l'ultima parte.  
Lui non era sorpreso, ma sentì comunque il viso arrossirgli. “Come?” chiese. Quando lui era ancora nella band, ancora con Stiles, era stata una cosa confusa e mutevole. Era stato solo con ragazze a parte Stiles, come avrebbe potuto capirlo?

“Chi credi che abbia mantenuto la vostra vita piacevole e tranquilla, eh?” La sua voce era passata da scherzosa a sincera.

Derek non ci aveva mai dato molto peso. Aveva per lo più volato basso, senza mai farsi coinvolgere in nessuna delle indagini dei media, dopo l'iniziale offensiva... “Sono un ex membro di una band che è andata avanti finendo per avere più successo senza di me, di che tipo di protezione potrei mai aver avuto bisogno?” chiese.

Allison scosse il capo, l'angolo della bocca che accennava verso l'alto. “Certo,” acconsentì lei. “Quindi quando l'hai scoperto?” chiese lei, chiaramente determinata a non lasciar cadere la questione della sessualità.

“Dopo.”

“Dopo?”

“Dopo lui.” _Lui_. Derek si accorse dalla sua espressione che lei aveva capito.

“Che significa?” insistette lei.

“Significa che quando probabilmente avrei potuto avere qualsiasi ragazza avessi voluto, non ne ho voluta nessuna. All'inizio pensavo di essere alla ricerca di un modo per riempire il vuoto, o checchessia, ma uh... dopo un po' ho smesso di andare con quelli che gli assomigliavano. Io uh... Mi sono messo l'animo in pace.”

Lei annuì soddisfatta, tamburellando le dita sul bordo del tavolo.

“Tu come l'hai scoperto?” Derek chiese.

“Ho messo a tacere le voci diffuse da un tabloid, fatto un po' di ricerche per conto mio. Ho solo seguito le loro fonti. Ho controllato.”

“Oh.” Derek stava provando ad assimilare le ondate di shock man mano che lo colpivano. “Non credevo ti interessasse ancora.”

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo che era probabilmente identico a quello che Derek aveva indirizzato a Stiles durante il viaggio per Glasgow. Lui sorrise nonostante l'improbabile ferita che gli causò.

Derek si chiese perché non fosse subito giunto alla conclusione che lei l'avesse fatto semplicemente per salvare la reputazione della band. Si chiese perché non avesse pensato a quella come una mossa di interesse. Eppure la sua fiducia in lei non aveva mai vacillato e probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

“Ally A. salva tutti [4], a quanto pare,” disse lui quando non poté più parlare.

Allison rise. “Te l'ho detto,” sussurrò con una traccia di complotto nella sua voce.

“Grazie.” E lo pensava davvero.

“Certo. Ora, portiamoti a fare il sound check.”

Quando tornarono sul palco Stiles ed Erica stavano cantando, le loro voci smorzate dalle loro stesse eco, l'acustica degli spazi vuoti che le trasformava in miele. Erano seduti sul pavimento del palco, la chitarra di Stiles sul suo grembo. Persino i roadies si erano fermati per ammirare. Persino Jackson.

Allison strizzò il gomito di Derek e lo baciò sulla guancia prima che potesse andarsene. E anche se la canzone risuonava così malinconica, loro sembravano felici. Come due piccoli usignoli seduti su un ramo, pronti a spiccare il volo.

“Our love was made for movie screens,[5]” Erica cantò, con timbro sabbioso e soave allo stesso tempo.

E Stiles sollevò il capo, così che i suoi occhi trovarono Derek immediatamente. E Derek non ebbe un secondo per reagire prima che lui si unisse ad Erica nel ritornello.

Quando finirono, i roadies tornarono a prepararli per il sound check, Erica saltellò giù dal palco e andò a sedersi con i gemelli nella fila di posti dietro la galleria.

Stiles camminò verso Derek per poggiare la sua acustica.

“È quella la cover di stanotte?” chiese Derek.

“Quella? No. Cantiamo i Franz Ferdinand[6]. Te li ricordi?” Mostrò frettolosamente un sorriso e poi si allontanò.

**  
31 Ottobre  
Parigi, Francia

Stiles si svegliò con il viso di Scott troppo vicino perché quella fosse una posizione confortevole e gli diede una gomitata nelle costole. Quando lui si allontanò con un sobbalzo, fece ruzzolare sul pavimento la sua chitarra acustica la quale fece un suono poco piacevole.

“Bimba,” si lamentò Scott, sporgendosi dal bordo del letto per controllare i danni. Stiles si stiracchiò, sbadigliò e staccò un foglio di carta volante dalla propria gamba. Poteva sentire il francese parlato in TV con una cadenza da giornalista e una semplice conversazione fuori nel salotto della suite.

Avevano preso un volo per Parigi la sera prima, lasciando i bus e i container al loro faticoso viaggio di dodici ore. Si erano assicurati che Erica vedesse la Torre Eiffel e il Louvre e avevano mangiato di gusto e poltrito in giro per la suite dell'hotel. Avevano persino fatto una sessione musicale. Avevano fatto una vera sessione musicale. Lydia aveva messo insieme alla buona una batteria usando libri e tavolini e paralumi, Scott aveva tirato fuori la sua acustica e tutti avevano cantato. Allison li aveva ripresi mentre avevano cantato i Third Eye Blind e i One Direction e I Beatles e Michael Jackson e stupide cose inventate. E Stiles stava sorridendo.

“Sta bene?” Stiles chiese quando Scott rotolò di nuovo sul letto, stringendo la sua chitarra al petto.

“È a posto.”

“Questa dovevamo tenerla?” Stiles chiese, passando a Scott il foglio che si era staccato di dosso. Erano rimasti svegli fino a così tardi che Stiles non ricordava nemmeno più i termini annebbiati del giorno precedente.

Avevano scritto la notte scorsa. Nel senso che si erano davvero seduti a tavolino assieme e avevano scritto _canzoni_. Tutti se ne erano andati a letto e Scott e Stiles non erano riusciti a fermarsi.

“Non ricordo,” disse Scott, aggiungendolo alla pila sul comodino.

La porta si aprì di scatto lasciando entrare Lydia.

“I gentiluomini de La Bête ci invitano cordialmente al loro party annuale di Halloween stanotte, e ora dobbiamo fare colazione, lo staff ci aspetta. Su, su!” Lydia comandò.  
Stiles e Scott borbottarono all'infinito mentre calavano giù dal letto. Lydia non sciolse le proprie braccia e non se ne andò fino a quando Scott non si sfilò la maglia e iniziò la ricerca di una pulita.

“Amico,” esclamò Scott all'improvviso, solo per metà dentro il suo paio di pantaloni puliti. Stiles fece una pausa dallo stirarsi la giacca con le mani per guardarlo. “Un party dei La Bête,” disse con la meraviglia nel suo tono di voce.

“Come ai vecchi tempi,” Stiles disse con un sorriso.

“Sono già non pronto per questa sbronza.”

Sulla macchina nel tragitto verso la colazione, tutti ricordarono la volta in cui avevano fatto il tour con La Bête, informando i Royales del genere di dissolutezza che si sarebbero dovuti aspettare quella notte. Stiles ascoltò, contribuì quando necessario, e evitò di fissare la pettinatura scompigliata di Derek, fissando invece il proprio telefono.  
Non aveva un livello di concentrazione abbastanza alto per Twitter o la pazienza per Instagram, quindi finì per passare in rassegna l'applicazione delle Annotazioni. Fu sorpreso di vedere qualcosa da quella mattina presto.

 _Posso ancora sentire il vento, farsi strada soffiando per l'arrondissement e venirmi incontro. Posso ancora vedere la tua nuca sopra il colletto della tua giacca. C'è una canzone che mi fa innamorare di te ogni singola volta che la sento, e posso sentirla ora nelle cavità del mio petto – fare eco come in una imponente cattedrale. Gli acuti sulla volta, i gravi nelle profondità. La Francia è sempre così bella ma quando ci sei tu... è un miracolo. Devo fare appello a tutta la forza che è in me per non far scorrere il mio braccio attorno al tuo, o per far scivolare la mia mano nella tua tasca nell'intento di assorbire tuo calore. Tremo e ricordo la prima volta che seppi che mi amavi. Questa canzone che risuonava dalle casse della tua macchina mentre io tremavo accanto a te. Tu accesi il riscaldamento e io capii. Il ragazzo dal senso tanto pratico che sarebbe morto congelato pur di risparmiare benzina... era diventato frivolo per me. Mi hai sempre fatto sentire così ancorato, dicevi che ti facevo sempre sentire così forte. La prima volta che ti ho baciato ho pensato che sarei fluttuato via mentre i miei piedi si trasformavano in radici proprio lì nella mia camera d'infanzia... “This is not the sound of a new man or crispy realization. It's the sound of the unlocking and the lift away. Your love will be safe with me...”_ [7]  


“Perché stai arrossendo?” Lydia chiese, distogliendo l'attenzione di Stiles dal suo schermo.

“Nuh-h-niente. Io non sto arrossendo,” balbettò lui, cancellando velocemente la nota e infilando il cellulare nella propria tasca.

“Aw, hai incontrato quell'immagine di te photoshoppato in un-”

“NO,” Stiles sbraitò, sussultando. “Scott, sai che non si parla di quella cosa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _British Tour Diary_ , in italiano "Diario di un Tour Britannico", è una canzone degli Of Montreal.  
> [1] Canzone dei _The Futile_.  
>  [2] “The Big Short. Il Grande Scoperto” è un libro di Michael Lewes (2011).  
> [3] Si trovano su un molo sul fiume Lagan.  
> [4] La frase originale detta da Derek è “Ally A. saves the day”, dove Ally A è abbreviato in modo da fare rima con “day”. L'espressione idiomatica letteralmente significa “Ally A. salva la giornata”.  
> [5] “Il nostro amore è fatto per stare sui grandi schermi” è parte del testo di _All I Want_ dei Kodaline  
>  [6] La cover in questione è _Take Me Out_.  
>  [7] “Questo non è il suono di un uomo nuovo o di una friabile epifania. È il suono di ciò che si libera e si solleva leggero. Il tuo amore sarà al sicuro con me...” Stiles sta citando il testo di _Stacks_ di Bon Iver.


	16. Arms Around Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AVVISO** : Se siete sensibili alle scene horror di sangue e fantasmi, vi consiglio di saltare il racconto nella soffitta che va da _"Lei attese..."_ a _"[...]le vittime dell'uomo."_  
>  Potete quindi riprendere a leggere da _"Qualcuno battè il propro pugno..."_

31 Ottobre  
Parigi, Francia

La prima volta, Stiles non era riuscito a smettere di fissare Derek per tutta la giornata che avrebbe condotto al fatidico momento. Il Coach aveva segnato un'altra tacca sotto la scritta “Stilinski Si Unirà Alla Squadra di Corsa Campestre” sulla lavagna perché lui non stava prestando attenzione alla lezione. Un'altra tacca e Stiles avrebbe detto addio ad alcune delle sue attività extracurricolari preferite. O nel migliore dei casi, le avrebbe riprogrammate. A pranzo aveva rovesciato su Lydia il suo succo Naked e aveva rischiato di non sopravvivere per raccontare la storia. Aveva quasi dato fuoco a Scott durante l'ora di chimica. (In realtà, i becchi Bunsen e Derek Hale si erano dimostrati pericolosi in molte altre occasioni nell'arco dell'educazione liceale di Stiles.)

Dopo le lezioni, avrebbero avuto le prove del gruppo ma Stiles e Derek si erano fermati sulla via verso casa di Lydia per pomiciare. E avevano finito le prove in anticipo, dando la colpa all'ADHD[1] di Stiles.

Non era stato pianificato. Non ne avevano discusso una singola volta. Era stato una sorta di disegno del destino. O per lo meno, quello era ciò che Stiles avrebbe sostenuto fino al giorno della propria morte. Non erano stati capaci di resistere oltre l'uno alla forza d'attrazione dell'altro.

E oggi, Stiles non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.

Dopo colazione, si erano trascinati a qualche conferenza. Stiles ricordava di aver parlato con l'adorabile ragazza dall'accento francese marcato, ma anche se avesse dovuto non avrebbe potuto ripetere una singola parola di ciò che aveva detto. Era rimasto concentrato su Derek, il quale indossava i suoi dannatissimi occhiali e un maglione in maglia intrecciata e sorrideva. Più tardi Allison gli aveva dato un colpetto e si era complimentata con lui per una brillante intervista, quindi anche lui doveva aver sorriso.

E ora, Stiles stava sorridendo a Derek ma dedicando serenate a Scott. Poggiava la mano sulla guancia del suo migliore amico mentre cantava.

“Okay, Okay,” Jackson disse attraverso il sistema di interfono. “Abbiamo capito.”

“Jackson è geloso,” Derek disse nel suo microfono.

“Uh huh.” Stiles poteva percepire il roteare dei suoi occhi nella sua voce.

**

Stiles aveva un aspetto fantastico stanotte. Jeans neri attillati vecchi e sbiaditi e una fantastica ampia maglia dallo scollo a V. Così fantastico. E sorridente. Era apparso pieno di vita ed energia tutto il giorno, dalla colazione alle interviste al sound check fino a quel momento. Mozzafiato senza il minimo sforzo.

Era già coperto da una patina di sudore mentre si rivolgeva al pubblico dopo la prima canzone.

“Paris, je t'aime. E questo è praticamente tutto il francese che conosco. Buon Halloween,” Stiles disse, sollevando le braccia al pubblico mentre la chitarra gli pendeva dal collo.

“Omelette du fromage,” Scott disse con la bocca troppo vicina al microfono.

“Questo è tutto il francese che sai, Scotty?” Stiles chiese rivolgendogli lo sguardo.

“Già,” rispose lui con un sorriso solare. “Direi proprio di sì.”

“Derek? Tu conosci qualcosa?”

“Uh… Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” Derek disse, guardando verso Stiles. Dondolò le sopracciglia in modo allusivo, mentre il pubblico si esaltava. Stiles rise e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo gomito. Derek voleva camminare verso di lui, ma si tenne occupato a premere il piede sui propri pedali.

“Beh?” lo pregò Lydia da dietro di loro. “Dai una risposta a quest'uomo.”

“Oui, certamente,” Stiles rispose. Suonò un breve pezzo improvvisato con la chitarra mentre rideva al gridare del pubblico. “Lydia. Francese. Di' qualcosa.”

Mentre Lydia ripeteva velocemente un breve discorso in un francese perfettamente parlato, Derek era troppo impegnato a mordersi via un sorriso. Stiles diede le spalle al pubblico per poter guardare Lydia, ma stava lanciando una tenera occhiata a Derek. Derek pizzicò qualche nota e si voltò a metà per guardarlo.

“Bellissimo,” Scott disse sovrastando le grida quando Lydia finì. “Non ho la minima idea di cosa tu abbia appena detto.”

“Beh, in tal caso resta tra me e loro,” Lydia gli disse altezzosa.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio in modo allusivo verso Derek, si voltò nuovamente verso il pubblico e iniziò a gironzolare per il palco.

“Porgiamo la nostra infinita gratitudine a tutti voi per esservi uniti a noi stanotte. È sempre un piacere suonare qui, voi ragazzi siete fantastici.”

Derek poteva sentirsi addosso gli occhi di Stiles mentre questo gli si avvicinava, ma non sollevò lo sguardo.

“Non è vero che amiamo Parigi?” Stiles chiese, facendo scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita di Derek. Aveva spostato la sua chitarra sulla schiena così che il collo dello strumento ora colpiva leggermente Derek senza però scontrarsi col suo basso. Derek fece un sorrisetto quando le grida d'approvazione aumentarono di volume.

“L'amiamo,” rispose lui.

“Ragazzi, avete intenzione di dare di matto ogni volta che tocco Derek?” Stiles chiese al pubblico. “Si? Lo terrò a mente.” Lasciò la vita di Derek e gli arruffò i capelli mentre si dirigeva nuovamente al centro del palco.

**

Era già tardi quando accostarono vicino ad un'enorme casa nei sobborghi di Parigi, ma il posto era comunque in pieno fermento. Jean-Paul e Luc, il cantante solista e il chitarrista dei La Bete, balzarono fuori dalla porta principale qualche secondo dopo che Stiles aveva scritto loro per avvisarli di essere arrivati.

Dopo un veloce giro di abbracci e introduzioni ad Erica e i gemelli, vennero tutti trascinati dentro e portati ad un ammasso di divani nella sala da ballo della casa. La loro batterista dagli occhi scuri e dai capelli color lavanda li salutò con uno stridio acuto. Lydia saltò immediatamente sul divano per abbracciarla.

“Derek!” Margot esclamò dopo aver rilasciato Lydia. Si alzò in piedi e lo attirò in un forte abbraccio. Fu in quel momento che Stiles realizzò come quei ragazzi non lo incontrassero dai tempi in cui gli Smokes avevano aperto per loro tre anni prima. Lo baciò brevemente prima di cadere nuovamente sul divano, picchiettando sul posto libero tra lei e Lydia fino a che lui non si sedette.

Stiles schivò attentamente le loro gambe per sedersi dall'altro lato di Margot, ma lei lo afferrò e lo trascinò giù sui loro grembi. Nella caduta il fianco di Stiles sbatté bruscamente sul ginocchio di Derek, e Stiles rise quando Margot gli premette le guance assieme e lo attirò a sé per un bacio.

“Piccolo,” Margot cinguettò, accarezzandogli il viso. “Siamo stati a Londra il giorno dopo che ve ne siete andati, eravamo così dispiaciuti di avervi mancati.”

Stiles si rigirò sui loro grembi fino a che non fu sdraiato sulla propria schiena, preferendo non avere il proprio cavallo contro la coscia di Derek. Quando Stiles si fu sistemato, Derek, sempre in modo molto casuale, poggiò il proprio braccio sul suo stomaco.

“E mi avete riportato Derek,” disse lei, facendo scorrere le proprie dita tra i capelli di lui. “Che regalo!”

“Sei così ubriaca,” Stiles le disse. Lei rise e abbassò la testa per baciarlo di nuovo, solo un po' più a lungo stavolta. Stiles rise quando lei si allontanò.

“E tu dovresti metterti in pari,” disse quando sollevò la testa. Allungò il braccio verso la bottiglia più vicina e la fece dondolare sopra la faccia di Stiles. “Shots?” chiese lei sorridendo.

**

Dalla soffitta al piano superiore la festa sembrava quasi monotona. La musica faceva vibrare il pavimento sotto di loro, ma sembrava lontano diverse miglia. Erano seduti in cerchio, il fumo sospeso mollemente nell'aria attorno a loro. Avevano tutti rimediato un bel po' di drink prima di venire trascinati a fumare. Derek stava iniziando a sentirne l'effetto solo ora, a metà di una storia raccapricciante su un serial killer, che usava Reign of Terror come cover per i suoi omicidi, e su sua moglie.

“Lei attese,” Jean-Paul disse, la sua voce in una tonalità bassa per creare enfasi. “Come lui le aveva chiesto di fare. Mentre Parigi soccombeva nel caos, mentre la lama della ghigliottina cadeva e cadeva e cadeva, mentre le teste rotolavano...” Pausa drammatica.

Gli occhi di Derek si spostarono da Jean-Paul a Lydia a Stiles e lì sostarono. Stiles aveva le sue lunghe dita avvolte attorno al boccaglio, la testa china, inalando lentamente. La storia di Jean-Paul proseguì, ma Derek riusciva a concentrarsi su un'unica cosa alla volta e ora quell'unica cosa era Stiles e le sue mani e l'idea della sua bocca aperta che inspirava fumo...

Finalmente Stiles alzò lo sguardo, gli angoli della bocca che si sollevavano in modo provocante nei confronti di Derek. Quando lasciò uscire il fumo, questo gli scivolò sopra le labbra. Derek voleva attraversare il cerchio per catturarlo nella sua bocca prima di lasciare che le proprie labbra si scontrassero con le quelle di lui...

“Una notte, come ogni altra notte prima di quella, lei rimase lì, a guardare fuori dalla finestra, pregando per il suo ritorno. Chiuse i suoi occhi giusto per un secondo, e quando li riaprì c'era una losca figura che si avvicinava alla casa. Il cuore le salì in gola, le lacrime le scesero dagli occhi, pensava di aver riconosciuto l'ombra ma c'era qualcosa di diverso... e poi la figura sparì.

“Ma successivamente sentì qualcosa salire le scale. Strisciaaare, passo. Strisciaaare, passo. Un suono che lei aveva sentito così tante volte prima, un suono che sentiva appena chiudeva con forza gli occhi e aspettava che suo marito si disfacesse delle proprie vittime, un suono che aveva sempre fatto finta di non riconoscere. Strisciaaare, passo. Si fermò sulla porta. Qualsiasi speranza ella avesse avuto, una volta avvistata l'ombra tutto si era trasformato in un incubo. Suo marito l'aveva sempre avvertita di non immischiarsi nei suoi affari...”

Derek vide Stiles lanciare un'occhiata ansiosa verso l'esatta porta alla quale Jean-Paul si stava riferendo e cercò di non ridere di lui. La stanza era in assoluto silenzio ad eccezione della voce del ragazzo e dell'allegro gorgheggiare del bong quando le persone facevano una tirata.

“Qualsiasi cosa fosse, bussò. 'Chi è?' gridò lei. La cosa bussò di nuovo. 'Chi sei?' chiese, la sua voce più agitata...”

Erica diede un colpetto a Derek col gomito e gli passò il bong. Sentì su di sé lo sguardo di Stiles quando accese l'accendino e chinò la testa su di esso. Chiuse gli occhi e inalò, assaporando il modo in cui il fumo gli si arricciava nei polmoni e pareva diffonderglisi lentamente nella testa.

“... la porta si aprì di scatto ma lei non vide niente... e poi eccolo di nuovo. Striciaaare, passo. Striciaaare, passo. Vide delle spalle... E poi un petto... Dove sarebbe dovuta esserci la testa c'era solo oscurità. Strisciaaare, passo. Strisciaaare, passo... Ad ogni passo rivelava una nuova parte di sé stesso. I suoi abiti macchiati di sangue, il suo corpo lacero e dilaniato, la sommità di una testa... Lei indietreggiò verso la finestra, troppo spaventata per urlare. Strisciaaare, passo. I suoi occhi annebbiati e vacui, la sua bocca, aperta in un muto grido senza fine, il suo collo mozzato il cui sangue si riversava sul suo petto mentre la reggeva...”

Derek trattenne il fumo nei propri polmoni e passò il bong a Scott. Esalò solo quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Stiles dall'altra parte del cerchio. Allungò le gambe davanti a sé e si appoggiò all'indietro sulle proprie mani. Reclinò indietro la testa e lasciò uscire il resto, sapendo che Stiles non avrebbe potuto evitare di fissargli il collo.

“... la mattina successiva, la cameriera aprì la porta della soffitta. Al centro del pavimento, proprio dove sediamo noi ora, c'era una pozzanghera di sangue. La donna era sparita. Non fu fino a diversi mesi dopo che il suo corpo fu ritrovato in decomposizione sotto le tavole del pavimento, la sua testa crudelmente mozzata tra le sue braccia, la sua faccia contorta dalla paura... Accanto a lei c'era una sacca macchiata di sangue, piena di parti del corpo di una dozzina di vittime diverse. Questa casa non ha avuto un proprietario stabile sin d'allora. Ci sono storie che si protraggono per centinaia d'anni riguardanti due figure che si aggirano per i corridoi, nelle cantine, nella soffitta dove siamo ora... figure che reggono le proprie teste tra le proprie mani, che lasciano il loro sangue ovunque camminino. Durante la notte, i corridoi portano l'eco delle urla delle vittime dell'uomo.”

Qualcuno batté il proprio pugno contro la porta della soffitta e questa si aprì.

“Gli stai raccontando quella su-” Guy cominciò, ma la sua voce si perse in un coro di grida. Jean-Paul e Derek risero entrambi. “Oh, gli amanti di La Terreur?”

“Tempismo eccellente, amico,” Jean-Paul disse cordialmente mentre faceva posto al suo bassista all'interno del cerchio.

“Coglione,” Stiles sbottò, ancora pallido come un cencio.

“È tutto vero! È difficile trovare una casa che non sia infestata a Parigi, ci sono più morti di quanti siano i vivi qui. Probabilmente. O qualcosa del genere.” Ridacchiò di sé stesso, poggiandosi di peso contro Guy.

“Ma certo,” brontolò Lydia.

“Nah, sai, penso di poterne sentire l'energia qui. Tipo che... così tante cose sono successe in questa casa, ci devono essere un fantasma o due almeno,” Scott disse, la sua voce che iniziava ad assumere quel tono di offuscato stupore che l'erba gli conferiva.

“Non so voi ragazzi, ma io sono pronto ad andarmene da questa soffitta,” Stiles annunciò mentre si alzava.

“Ma io sono appena arrivato!” Guy contestò.

“Beh visto che te ne stai andando, Stiles, c'è un barilotto speciale per noi nella cella del vino, in cantina. Potresti per favore portarla su per noi?” suggerì Luc.

“Oh, nella cantina infestata?” chiarì Stiles.

“Beh, se hai paura di una breve storia di fantasmi...”

**  
Stiles non aveva idea di dove fosse diretto in quel posto. Ovunque si voltasse, vedeva un altro corridoio di pavimenti in legno lucido e ornamenti Rococò sui muri, e soffitti e arredamenti e porte... Poteva solo dedurre di stare avanzando da come la musica martellante e la chiacchiera costante si facevano sempre più distanti man mano che lui proseguiva nelle ricerche.

Okay, forse questa non era stata una grande idea dopotutto. Il pavimento scricchiolò davanti a lui appena svoltato un angolo buio, e Stiles non lanciò esattamente un urlo... ma qualcosa che vi si avvicinava molto.

Per Dio, avrebbe trovato la fantomatica cella del vino piena di barili, demoni o meno.

E poi Jean-Paul era pieno di cazzate, ovviamente. La sua storia era stata convincente – la casa era vecchia di secoli, probabilmente era rimasta in piedi abbastanza da assistere persino alla Rivoluzione Francese. Per quanto Stiles potesse saperne, l'ordine cronologico poteva anche essere andato a farsi fottere, ma fantasmi? Nah.

Tuttavia qualsiasi cosa risultava convincente davanti a un bong.

Stiles non aveva nemmeno ascoltato l'intera storia. Era stato troppo occupato ad osservare Derek. Ogni volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, lì si erano soffermati. Gli occhi di Derek erano apparsi scuri nella penombra, la sua barba nera scolpiva il suo volto in qualcosa di rigido e meraviglioso, il suo fiato che si mescolava con il fumo, il suo petto che si espandeva quando inalava, il suo collo scoperto, le sue mani, le sue spalle...

Una mano gli si poggiò sulla spalla e lui balzò in aria imprecando. Si voltò e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Derek.

“Ti romperai il collo rotolando dalle fottutissime scale-”

“Wow, vaffanculo,” Stiles rise portandosi una mano al petto.

Derek gli mostrò un sorriso a trentadue denti, chiaramente molto compiaciuto di sé stesso. “Dov'è la cantina?”

“Di sotto.”

Derek lanciò un sospirò a lungo sofferto e cominciò a tirare Stiles per il polso.

“Nemmeno tu sai dove stai andando,” Stiles fece notare. La mano di Derek era ancora stretta attorno al suo polso quando lo attirò un po' più avanti. Ma ehi, in questo modo i fantasmi avrebbero decapitato lui prima di Stiles. Ammesso fosse questo il loro modus operandi da fantasmi. A quel punto della storia Stiles si era trovato a dover reprimere l'impulso di attraversare il cerchio e saltare in grembo a Derek, probabilmente... Dio, la stoffa della maglietta di Derek gli aderiva al petto in tutti i punti giusti e...

Voltarono un angolo e Stiles urtò un tavolino, quasi rovesciando un vaso di fiori.

“Attento, se non rispetti la casa i fantasmi potrebbero venire a prenderti,” lo schernì Derek.

“Taci.” Stiles rabbrividì comunque. Liberò la mano dalla presa di Derek così da poter intrecciare assieme le loro dita. Derek non proferì parola a riguardo. La sua mano era calda e forte e Stiles si sentiva già più al sicuro.

Poteva praticamente percepire il corridoio debolmente illuminato farsi più buio alle loro spalle. Più diceva a sé stesso di non immaginare facce demoniache profilarsi ai margini del proprio campo visivo, più lo faceva. Inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi quando Derek lo strattonò nuovamente in avanti. “Rallenta!”

“Muoviti,” Derek disse trascinandolo per camminare affianco a lui. “La prossima cosa che dirai sarà che dobbiamo dividerci.” Aveva messo su un sorriso infido di cui Stiles voleva sbarazzarsi. “Sai come vanno a finire quei film.”

“Sei uno stronzo, smettila.”

“Paura?”

“No.”

Trovarono le scale che portavano alla cantina nella (grazie al cielo) luminosa cucina al primo piano. Derek lasciò Stiles da solo e individuò velocemente l'autentica opulenza di alcool inviolato nella cella sotterranea. Derek non era stato via nemmeno il tanto di mandare Stiles nel panico, che fu già di ritorno con il fusto di Luc.

“Grazie,” Stiles disse, issandosi per sedere al centro dell'isola. “Se hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti aiuti ad aprire un chiosco di barili, ragazzo del college, io sono il tuo uomo.”

“Wow, grazie.” Derek poggiò il barilotto accanto a Stiles sull'isola e allungò la sua mano verso quella di Stiles.

Stiles glielo lasciò fare senza dire niente, restituendo il favore di prima. Derek gli era vicino e, da questa distanza, Stiles poteva vedere un allegro rossore posarglisi sulle guance. Poteva vedere lo spettro continuo nei suoi occhi e i suoi capelli che cominciavano ad arricciarsi sopra le orecchie. Sollevò le loro mani così da poter apprezzare quando bene apparissero intrecciate tra loro.

“Perché sei venuto a cercarmi?” Stiles chiese.

“Non volevo che venissi decapitato dai fantasmi.”

“Oh, okay. Stronzo.” Stiles voleva cancellare quel bel sorriso dalla sua stupida faccia. O continuare ad ammirarlo. Una delle due cose. Derek si morse il labbro inferiore, e Dio, se non era la cosa più sexy al mondo...

“Quindi quando hai intenzione di baciarmi di nuovo?” Derek chiese con voce grave. Stiles forzò il suo sguardo lontano dalla bocca di lui, accorgendosi improvvisamente di stare fissandola. Lo sguardo predatore di Derek lo fece sentire nudo.

“Voglio dire, per me va bene anche ora,” rispose lui, cercando di non inciampare nelle proprie parole. Non riusciva a tenere il proprio sguardo lontano da lui.

Derek lasciò andare la mano di Stiles per afferrargli invece la vita e attirarlo a sé.

E questa volta fu diverso. Meno una fusione tra corpi, più uno scontro.

Stiles lo afferrò per il viso e lo avvicinò, i denti dell'uno che schioccavano contro quelli dell'altro. Stiles sentì i propri processi cognitivi logici superiori arrestarsi nel momento in cui la lingua di Derek finì nella sua bocca.

E da lì Stiles andò in modalità autopilota. Le sue mani caddero dal viso di Derek, scivolando dalle sue spalle ai suoi bicipiti, calando da lì alla sua vita, dirette alla sua lampo... Dio, non poteva evitarlo. E Derek non lo fermò. Agganciò il proprio dito nel passante della cintura dei pantaloni di Derek per sondare il terreno. Nessuna lamentela. Aveva iniziato a trafficare con i bottoni quando la porta della cantina scricchiolò leggermente.

“CAZZO. Fanculo,” Stiles esclamò, cercando di scivolare giù dall'isola per correre ai ripari. Derek rise e lo abbracciò, mantenendolo al suo posto.

“Fascio di nervi,” disse lui, baciando il collo di Stiles.

“Questo posto è fottutamente infestato, ce lo hanno detto chiaro e tondo.”

“Pensavo non avessi paura.”

“Non sono in cerca di infastidire i fantasmi di alcun serial killer. O fantasmi di vittime di omicidi. O fantasmi della rivoluzione francese o qualsiasi tipo di fantasmi si aggirino là fuori.” Ma il suo battito si stava già regolarizzando. Derek era inamovibile contro di lui. Caldo e invitante. Poggiò la testa contro quella di Derek e si lasciò distrarre completamente dalla sua bocca sul proprio collo. Si sforzò di continuare a parlare ma la sua lingua era pesante e pigra nella sua bocca. “Lo sai come vanno a finire questi film, Derek. Stiamo supplicando di farci recidere le palle degli occhi.”

“Vuoi che ci fermiamo?” Derek chiese sollevando finalmente lo sguardo su di lui.

“Voglio spostare questa cosa dai cancelli aperti dell'inferno che sono la porta di questo scantinato.”

Derek rise, dondolando di nuovo in avanti. Fece scattare la testa in avanti per baciare la fronte di Stiles.

“Smettila di ridere di me,” Stiles disse giusto per dire qualcosa. Era ubriaco, ma non ubriaco abbastanza da fingere torpore. Era fatto, ma non fatto abbastanza da lasciare che questa sensazione finisse per offuscarsi. La saliva di Derek che si raffreddava sul suo collo, i teneri baci sulla sua fronte, le braccia attorno a sé... Sarebbe servito qualche altro drink e forse una tirata o due per convincerlo che tutto questo non lo avrebbe devastato.

“Scusa, piccolo.” Derek tornò a succhiargli il collo, le mani che facevano scivolare la sua maglietta verso l'alto per avvolgere i suoi fianchi spogli. Il respiro di Stiles gli si fermò in gola.

“Non chiamarmi piccolo.” Perché faceva male.

Dio, faceva così fottutamente male. Eccolo di nuovo quell'universo parallelo, quello dove tutto era andato per il verso giusto. Dove questo non era una segreta, piccola limonata da ubriachi. Dove questa era la scena di una coppia di amanti che erano sgusciati via di nascosto per un minuto mentre i loro amici ridevano di loro alle loro spalle. “Quei pazzi.” “Amore. Disgustoso, no?” Sorrisi inteneriti in ogni dove, il pubblico in studio rideva, la colonna sonora aumentava di volume e i titoli di coda facevano la loro comparsa sullo schermo.

Stava provando a non lasciare che il proprio cuore prendesse il sopravvento. Stava provando a non immaginare sudore e saliva e pelle e lenzuola avvolte attorno alle loro gambe e il risveglio al mattino pronti per un altro round...

“Scusa,” Derek disse, allontanandosi un po'.

Prima che potesse andare troppo lontano, Stiles gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo attirò nuovamente a sé, la bocca già aperta. Voleva prendere quello che poteva, voleva portarsi il più avanti possibile. Era in una casa infestata da qualche parte a Parigi e stava baciando l'unica persona al mondo che valesse la pena baciare. La presa di Derek sulla sua vita era forte e sicura e la sua bocca stava soffiando in lui nuova vita. Se Stiles fosse scivolato in avanti per avvolgere le proprie gambe attorno a lui, allora che fosse. Se avesse fatto presa sui capelli di Derek per ammirare i versi che gli avrebbe provocato, allora che fosse.

Derek lasciò andare la sua vita e la perdita del contatto lasciò Stiles insoddisfatto, ma nell'istante successivo le mani del ragazzo stavano trafficando con i suoi jeans. Oh, okay. Quindi quella era la piega che la situazione stava prendendo.

E se Stiles avesse finito per farsi del male, allora che fosse.

**

La porta della cantina scricchiolò ancora una volta, più forte e più a lungo della prima. Stiles balzò in aria e stavolta Derek non rise – tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era di volerlo portare in qualche posto dove non sarebbe stato distratto da stupide storie di fantasmi e da una vecchia casa scricchiolante.

“Andiamo di sopra,” Derek mormorò, fissando le sue labbra. C'erano un'infinità di stanze di sopra.

“No,” espirò lui. “No, torniamo in hotel.”

E quello, quello era più promettente. L'idea di ogni centimetro della pelle di Stiles esposta solo per lui su un letto d'hotel... Una stanza al piano di sopra avrebbe significato una tresca svelta e lasciva, la stanza d'albergo aveva il sapore di una lunga notte e forse anche della mattina successiva.

Derek annuì in risposta e baciò di nuovo Stiles, in maniera più dolce stavolta. Stiles si premette contro di lui e il calore tra di loro, la sensazione del suo corpo solido contro di sé, fu come un ritorno a casa.

“Io ti scoperei anche qui,” Derek disse in modo delirante, annebbiato dal piacere.

“Io te lo lascerei fare,” Stiles rispose.

Derek aveva già lanciato l'idea dell'hotel fuori dalla finestra quando Stiles gli sbottonò i jeans e vi fece scivolare dentro la propria mano, le dita che si intrecciavano deliberatamente all'elastico dei suoi boxer.

Derek sentì dei passi nel corridoio solo mezzo secondo prima che qualcuno dicesse, “Ragazzi, siete rimasti vittima dei fantasmi?”

Erica apparì sulla porta prima che loro potessero scostarsi l'uno dall'altro. “Oh,” disse lei shoccata.

Derek guardò Stiles che velocemente si riabbottonava e chiudeva la cerniera dei propri pantaloni. Si schiarì la voce mentre arrosiva nelle guance. “Noi eravamo um...” cercò di spiegare.

“Occupati. Già. Questo lo porto io,” disse lei, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso il barilotto. Provò a sollevarlo. “Okay, no, non è vero. Um...”

“Lo porto io,” Derek disse. Stiles camminò verso di lui, la sua mano diretta alla cerniera dei jeans di Derek. Lui fu sul punto di schiaffarlo via quando notò che gli stava chiudendo la lampo. “Oh. Uh...”

Erica sembrava stesse trattenendo una risatina. “Grande. Uh...”

Stiles lasciò uscire un verso di frustrazione. “Okay, va bene, portiamo questo al piano di sopra, stiamo nei paraggi ancora per un po' e poi spariamo. Erica non ne parlerà ad anima viva, giusto? Suona bene come piano?”

“Giusto,” Erica disse, annuendo un po' troppo decisa.

Tornarono di sopra e Derek cercò disperatamente di non fissarlo. Era abbastanza sicuro di poter vedere l'inizio di un succhiotto formarsi sul collo di Stiles. Sentì un certo senso d'orgoglio a riguardo. Eh sì, glielo aveva provocato lui. Quel collo? Già, era suo.

E nemmeno Stiles riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Si sedettero su nella soffitta e bevvero qualcosa, ma Stiles non fu particolarmente loquace, così come pure Derek, che tuttavia poteva sentirsi sempre più spoglio sotto lo sguardo di Stiles.

Alla fine, tutti loro si diressero nuovamente alla festa principale. Derek osservò da lontano Stiles ballare con Margot, accolse il tocco di Jean-Paul e si assicurò che Stiles stesse guardando. Tutti quelli a cui Derek fu introdotto non avevano volto per lui, tutti i suoni si fondevano assieme.

Poi il telefono vibrò nella sua tasca. Il messaggio diceva “Vai a chiamare un taxi.”

**  
Ovviamente stanotte erano in una suite. Le porte erano serrate, ma loro non si sentivano _chiusi dentro_. Stiles pregò ogni dio lassù che Lydia non volesse gettarsi nel letto con lui quella notte per tenere lontana la solitudine. Pregò che Scott non volesse svegliarlo presto per parlare di qualunque ragazza avesse cambiato la sua vita al party. Sperò che per una volta si stessero dando alla bella vita da rock star quali sarebbero dovuti essere. Sperò che non tornassero fino al mattino seguente.

Aveva paura mentre si lasciava cadere sul letto con Derek, le mani di Derek su di lui, le sue mani su Derek.

Non lo toccava con questo intento da due anni. Due anni. Al tempo non aveva nemmeno avuto l'occasione di preoccuparsi di dover trascorrere assieme un'ultima volta, ma ora... ora era preoccupato. Ora sapeva cosa volesse dire andare avanti senza questa distesa di pelle e muscoli e ossa e vene sotto di sé. Non riuscì a negare a sé stesso questa occasione di ricordare, anche se il rimorso lo avrebbe ucciso.

Derek stava sussurrando qualcosa tra i suoi capelli, ma Stiles non era abbastanza lucido da riuscire a tradurlo. Si ritrovò sopra Derek, gli inchiodò le mani al letto sopra la sua testa. Immerse il viso nel suo collo per morderlo, fece scattare in avanti il bacino e gemette contro la pelle accaldata di lui.

Tutto il suo corpo vibrava. Un fatto era che non avesse fatto sesso con nessuno sin dal tour americano. Altra cosa era che qui si trattasse di Derek. Un tempo era solito trattare questo corpo come un altare, era solito trattare tutto questo come un rituale, era solito venerare quest'essere. Dalla prima volta che aveva posato le proprie mani sul membro di Derek, dal secondo in cui, stipati sul sedile posteriore di quella stupida macchinina sportiva di Derek, aveva aperto la sua cerniera e aveva davvero avvolto le proprie mani attorno a lui, Stiles non era stato mai più capace di pensare al corpo di Derek come nient'altro che qualcosa di divino.

Era ubriaco. Era fatto. Avrebbe riso di questa notte con il resto della band, riso di come non si fosse nemmeno accorto di aver lasciato il party fino a quando non era crollato a letto, da solo. Non si sarebbe risparmiato di chiedere a Derek cosa fosse successo questa notte, come se non riuscisse ricordare di essersi svegliato accanto a lui al mattino successivo. Doveva aver perso i sensi. Troppo ubriaco.

Se non fosse che non lo era. Era quasi arrivato ad esserlo prima che avessero lasciato il party, ma la serietà della situazione sembrava averlo fatto rinsavire. Le sue labbra mostravano un leggero fremito rivelatore, ma non erano insensibili. Oh no, sarebbe stato un reato. Non essere in grado di provare davvero queste sensazioni sarebbe stato un tale crimine.

Lasciò andare i polsi di Derek per tirare su la sua maglietta, per costringerlo a prendere un po' di dannata iniziativa e spogliarsi. Derek raccolse il suggerimento e iniziò a sgusciare fuori dai propri vestiti mentre Stiles si liberava della propria giacca e lanciava da parte la maglia. Le mani di Derek caddero sulla cerniera di Stiles prima che lui potesse arrivarci.

Non era ubriaco.

Non era fatto.

Era presente.

Era conscio, era sveglio, era consenziente, ci si stava crogiolando, era stupito di come quel corpo non fosse cambiato mentre la persona che lo pilotava pareva quasi un estraneo...

Fece scorrere le proprie dita lungo le coste del torace di Derek, seguì la curva della sua vita, scivolò lungo la liscia distesa del suo stomaco, seguì la scura traccia di peli giù giù giù... Si spostò da sopra di lui, si distaccò leggermente da lui e riprese a scendere giù in mezzo alle sue gambe, e proseguendo le sue labbra trovarono la clavicola di Derek per poi scendere giù giù giù... sino a che il suo naso non affondò nell'ispida peluria, inspirando, fino a che le sue labbra non vennero a contatto con la morbida pelle vellutata...

Le mani di Derek si aggrapparono ai suoi capelli mentre la sua lingua tracciava una linea lungo la superficie inferiore del suo pene. Stiles lo accolse nella sua bocca e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. Derek gemette, la testa reclinata all'indietro, la sua gola perfettamente esposta. Una mano lasciò andare i capelli di Stiles e si allungò verso il comodino, tastò in cerca della lampada, procedette goffamente verso l'interruttore, accese la luce.

Vide il corpo di lui tendersi, inarcarsi sul materasso, contorcersi... Stiles ardeva di desiderio.

E alla luce sembrava tutto improvvisamente più bello e di gran lunga più lascivo.

**

La vista di Derek non si era ancora schiarita quando Stiles gli salì sopra, scivolando soavemente contro la pelle sudata e untuosa di Derek.

“Cazzo,” sussurrò lui, l'ultima consonante persa contro le labbra di Stiles. Stiles si allontanò, tirò Derek a sedere, facendolo indietreggiare fino a fargli poggiare la schiena contro la spalliera del letto e finì per sederglisi in grembo. Arrivati a questo punto Stiles aveva passato la fase delle parole, la sua bocca rovente contro la gola di Derek.

La mente di Derek tornò alla corsa in taxi, Stiles che gli assaporava il collo, la sua mano che tracciava l'interno della sua coscia.

Tornò alle notti trascorse a giacere nel letto nel suo vecchio loft, Stiles che lo possedeva.

Tornò al suo ultimo tour, la parte anteriore del suo corpo interamente pressata contro un muro mentre Stiles lo scopava, i denti di lui sul lobo del suo orecchio.

Tornò agli impacciati sfregamenti sul sedile posteriore della sua macchina, a quando saltavano le lezioni per fumare nel bosco, a quando facevano shotgunning sulla console centrale della jeep di Stiles, ai mesi di prove della band, di feste, di viaggi in macchina in città per concerti e di scambi di tracce mixate, passati ad innamorarsi di lui...

Le mani di Derek corsero sui fianchi di Stiles, sulle costole, lungo la vita e sulle spalle... Stiles alzò la testa, Derek fece scivolare le proprie mani su fino al suo collo e lo attirò in un bacio. Poteva assaporare sé stesso sulla lingua di lui.

Per la prima volta in due anni di sesso, dalla prima volta che aveva trovato il coraggio di riprendersi dalla rottura fino all'ultima volta quando aveva scopato in un bar di San Francisco, la mente di Derek era concentrata e calma. Non stava comparando la lunghezza della sua gamba o la fibra dei suoi capelli o le sue mani con un qualche termine di paragone dal passato. Stiles era il termine di paragone.

“Ti voglio...” si sforzò di dire. Stiles indietreggiò con la schiena abbastanza da poterlo guardare negli occhi, cercandovi una risposta... E poi annuì.

Derek poteva vedere, poteva concretamente percepire la lucidità nel suo sguardo. Non era ubriaco... non era fatto... Era presente. Era cosciente, era sveglio, era consenziente...

E quando lui si alzò, Derek sentì la nostalgia del suo peso sul proprio grembo. Lo guardò, ascoltò il proprio respiro pesante e un curioso clangore mentre Stiles frugava in una borsa accanto al letto. Derek scivolò verso il basso fino a ritrovarsi sdraiato, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla schiena di Stiles fino a quando questo non si voltò e avanzò nuovamente verso di lui. Gli si inginocchiò accanto, tenendo bene in vista tra due dita un preservativo.

“Mettimelo,” disse con voce bassa e roca.

**

1 Novembre  
Parigi, Francia

Stiles si svegliò al battere insistente sulla sua porta. “Giornata stampa!” urlò Allison dall'altra parte. “Hai quindici minuti.”

“Cazzo,” Stiles imprecò, sentendo il panico crescere mentre si sollevava sui gomiti.

Poi realizzò di essere da solo.

“Cazzo,” Stiles sospirò, crollando di nuovo sul materasso.

“Stiles?” Allison gridò nuovamente, bussando più forte. “Sei vivo?”

“Sì, sì, sono sveglio. Sparisci.”

“Così gentile al mattino,” la sentì brontolare prima che i suoi passi si allontanassero.

“Forse se qualcuno non mi avesse svegliato quindici minuti prima di dover partire, lo sarei!” gridò.

Ma quindici minuti più tardi era rinfrescato e vestito e seduto tra Derek e Scott nel retro di un van sulla strada verso un qualche studio. Poteva sentire il profumo di bosco dell'acqua di colonia di Derek e la cosa lo stava uccidendo. Assunse una postura svogliata sul sedile, si infilò gli occhiali da sole e chiuse gli occhi.

“Stai bene?” Derek chiese accanto a lui.

Gli ci volle tutto sé stesso per non ridere in modo crudele a quella domanda. Si stava preparando mentalmente a telecamere e interviste. Assestò la bocca in una linea dritta e neutrale per poi trasformarla in un lieve sorriso.

“Sì, solo stanco. Notte agitata,” disse, suonando il più gentile che poté con una leggera enfasi allusiva sull'"agitata".

Derek mugugnò e basta e si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Stiles lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e vide l'accenno di un succhiotto fare capolino proprio sotto il colletto della sua maglia. Il suo finto sorrisetto si trasformò in uno particolarmente compiaciuto e soddisfatto mentre chiudeva gli occhi e poggiava la testa contro lo schienale del suo sedile.

Quando lasciò vagare la sua mente, questa si diresse alla notte precedente... Derek nudo sotto di sé, gemendo e ansimando e mugolando mentre lui lo penetrava... il forte aroma salato del sudore di Derek, il modo in cui aveva inarcato la schiena quando era venuto, le sue mani aggrappate alle lenzuola mentre imprecava, il bianco e accecante bagliore di una perfetta scopata, la petite mort come la chiamavano i francesi...

“Porca merda, amico,” Scott esclamò accanto a lui.

Stiles sussultò, le sue guance che si riscaldavano mentre si voltava verso Scott. “Cosa?”

“Il tuo collo!”

Ovvio. Era fottutamente ovvio. Stiles si portò la mano a toccare il punto in cui immaginò che Derek avesse lasciato un segno.

Lydia ed Allison si girarono dal sedile anteriore davanti a loro per dare un'occhiata. Allison lanciò un gridolino.

“Eh, esiste il trucco per quello...” Continuò a guardarlo per un secondo, come se stesse cercando di leggergli la mente in cerca di indizi. Stiles le lanciò un'occhiataccia in risposta. Lei sogghignò e tornò a voltarsi. “Per qualcuno che ha scopato la notte scorsa, dovresti essere di umore migliore.”

“Fottiti, Allison.”

Umore migliore. Stiles si era addormentato accoccolato contro Derek. Si era addormentato sudato ed esausto e soddisfatto e innamorato. Aveva riso contro la bocca di Derek, gli aveva morso il labbro per provare a smettere di ridere perché non c'era niente di divertente e non aveva nemmeno idea del perché avesse avuto quella reazione, ma poi anche Derek aveva iniziato a ridere. Lo aveva attirato giù verso di sé, aveva nascosto la testa di Stiles sotto il suo mento, e aveva tirato le coperte sopra le loro spalle. E per la prima volta da sempre, Stiles aveva provato... perfezione.

E poi si era svegliato solo.

Stiles perdonò mentalmente Allison, perché doveva. Perché non intendeva essere maliziosa e lui lo sapeva. Perché lui era solo frustrato. Fece un profondo respiro per concentrarsi mentre si costringeva a smettere di lanciare sguardi alla nuca di lei. L'abbagliare dei capelli rossi di Lydia sotto la luce del giorno catturò la sua attenzione e diresse a lei il suo sguardo invece. Lei gli regalò un piccolo sorriso e gli strizzò il ginocchio.

“Ti voglio bene,” disse lei giusto prima di voltarsi nuovamente dall'altra parte.

“E io?” Scott chiese.

“Voglio bene anche te.”

“E Derek?” Scott insistette.

“Voglio bene anche a lui.”

“Aw, sciocchezze,” Scott sospirò con aria sognante, gettando un braccio attorno a Stiles e attirandolo con forza all'indietro contro il suo petto.

“Stronzi,” Stiles borbottò, ma il suo sorriso lo tradì.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm Throwing My Arms Around Paris_ è una canzone di Morrissey. Letteralmente significa “Sto gettando le mie braccia attorno a Parigi”.
> 
> [1] Disturbo da deficit di attenzione/iperattività.


	17. Make Out Kids

1 Novembre  
Parigi, Francia

Derek si sentiva misero. Indossava dei pantaloni attillati, con una maglia bizzarra e un giacca in pelle, ed era abbastanza convinto che tutta quella roba nel complesso costasse più della sua macchina. Lydia indossava qualcosa degno di nota, i suoi capelli le scendevano sulle spalle in boccoli immacolati, mentre lei si metteva in posa sul davanzale di una finestra. La luce naturale la illuminava da dietro facendola ovviamente apparire perfetta, e il fotografo era in sua adorazione. Quando poi lei rispose in francese alle sue domande, l'adorò ancora di più.

Scott era in un'altra stanza a parlare con lo sceneggiatore. Allison stava sbadigliando accanto a lui mentre rispondeva alle email sul suo iPad. Stiles era fuori dall'uscita d'emergenza. E Derek stava soffocando in quei vestiti di marca, desiderando di essere ancora a letto.

Derek si era svegliato sentendosi ristorato. Si era svegliato con la testa di Stiles nascosta sotto il proprio mento e il suo braccio che lasco circondava la propria vita. La prima cosa che aveva visto erano stati i suoi capelli folti e arruffati. Aveva fatto scorrere le proprie dita lungo la schiena di Stiles, trovando la sua pelle morbida, calda e liscia.

Ma poi aveva sentito un fruscio e dei colpi sordi fuori nel salotto e aveva pensato di dover uscire di lì prima che qualcuno li scoprisse. Quindi, quando il salotto si era liberato, aveva abbandonato la stanza e aveva poggiato la schiena contro la propria porta, lasciando che l'improvvisa solitudine lo inondasse.

Derek non poteva biasimare Stiles per essere di cattivo umore.

Allungò il collo per dare un'occhiata a Stiles attraverso la finestra che dava sull'uscita di emergenza e immaginò che fosse al telefono, a giudicare dal modo in cui le sue spalle si inarcavano mentre poggiava i gomiti alla ringhiera. Quindi gli mandò un messaggio. Come un idiota.

“In una scala da 1 a 10, quanto mi odi?”

“Zero. Non posso essere arrabbiato dopo del sesso del genere.”

“Scusa se me ne sono andato. Ho immaginato avessi preferito svegliarti da solo piuttosto che venire scoperti.”

La spunta di ricevuta diceva che Stiles aveva visualizzato il messaggio, ma la sua risposta non arrivò per un po'.

“Non importa. E sono abbastanza sicuro che la onnipotente Allison ne sia già al corrente.”

“Probabile.” Derek non sapeva che altro dire. Si sarebbe dovuto scusare per quello? Riderci su?

“Sono seriamente convinto che sia una sensitiva. Ricordi come sapeva che Lydia e Jackson avessero scopato al liceo, quando nemmeno noi ne eravamo al corrente?”

Derek rise. Allison sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui in modo sospettoso per un secondo. Stiles si voltò e gli lanciò un sorrisetto dall'uscita di emergenza.

“Tu e Scott vi siete rifiutati di parlare ad entrambi per ben SETTE ORE di viaggio in bus, certo che mi ricordo.”

“Avevamo scritto una canzone intitolata Jackson è un Perdente Che Non Si Farà Mai Lydia Martin e lui l'aveva già fatto, okay? Dovevamo fargliela pagare.”

“Certo.” Poi Derek esitò, il suo pollice che picchiettava nervosamente sul bordo del telefono. “Ally ha scoperto che ero gay mettendo a tacere la storia di un tabloid.”

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Stiles si era voltato per guardare verso la finestra. Mentre leggeva il messaggio, sul suo viso si disegnò un lieve sorriso.

“Gay, eh?” Due emoji arcobaleno incorniciavano la domanda.

“Già.”

“Che è successo al mio indottrinamento allo Stile di Vita Bisessuale (copyright di Laura Hale)?”

“Sessualità. Va e viene, come l'oceano... O quello che è. Ora prendimi una birra. (copyright di Laura Hale)”

“Tua sorella è patrimonio nazionale.”

Derek era nel bel mezzo di un messaggio sul non far sapere a Laura che la pensasse in quel modo, quando Stiles gliene mandò un altro.

“Vieni qui fuori a parlarmi e basta.”

Così fece.

**

Stiles non era mai riuscito a restare in collera con Derek. Beh, a parte... in tempi recenti. Ma quando lui era lì in carne ed ossa e con un'aria irritata dall'essere intrappolato in dei vestiti griffati... provare a tenergli il muso non ne valeva nemmeno la pena. E quando parlavano delle sorelle Hale e dello sceriffo era tanto più impossibile.

Perché quando parlavano delle loro famiglie era come se fossero persone normali. Come un assaggio di casa. Era rigenerante riferirsi alle persone che amavano, che non avessero niente a che fare con l'industria nella quale erano invischiati, senza dover dare spiegazioni.  
Nel momento in cui Derek ricorse alla lettura dell'intento artistico dell'ultimo progetto di Laura, Stiles non si sentiva nemmeno più in un paese straniero.

“Quindi è... arte performativa, credo. Non lo so. È roba troppo intellettuale per me, probabilmente,” Derek concluse.

“Era la sua prima?” Stiles esclamò. “A New York, intendo.”

“Già.”

“Wow,” Stiles rise. “Sono contento per lei.”

Lo sguardo sul viso di Derek era quello riservato alla famiglia, Stiles lo conosceva bene e lo amava. Lo ricordava ancora dal primo spettacolo d'arte di Laura, da quando Cora si era diplomata e dalla volta in cui sua madre aveva finito di rinnovare la cucina tutta da sé... E ora Stiles era impegnato ad aggiungere il verde scuro alla lista di colori che gli occhi di Derek erano capaci di riflettere, quando udì l'obiettivo di una fotocamera scattare nelle vicinanze.

“Voi due siete così meravigliosi!” il fotografo affermò con enfasi dalla finestra quando loro gli rivolsero lo sguardo. “Non ho potuto resistere. Parigi vi rende entrambi bellissimi.” Indicò con un ampio gesto l'orizzonte dietro di loro prima di girare i tacchi e sparire.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo in modo infantile, sapendo esattamente cosa il fotografo avesse catturato. Aveva visto un'infinità di foto come quella prima di allora. Stiles e Derek, che semplicemente si guardavano l'un l'altro, lasciando trapelare dalle loro espressioni ogni briciolo di intimità esistente tra di loro. Stiles sapeva che la sua espressione era solita intenerirsi quando guardava Derek. E che la naturale curva verso il basso delle sue labbra a riposo si capovolgeva senza che lui se ne accorgesse. E che tutto il suo corpo si volgeva verso di lui come un girasole faceva con il sole.

Stiles aveva sempre visto quella stessa identica reazione anche da parte di Derek nei suoi confronti. Poco prima della fine della loro storia, aveva addirittura iniziato a dimenticare che l'espressione naturale di Derek fosse così burbera proprio per il fatto che non l'aveva vista comparire per lungo tempo.

Aveva trascorso gran parte di questo tour a cercare di non guardare Derek, soprattutto non con il resto di loro nei paraggi. Perché quando lo guardava, poteva sentire la propria espressione addolcirsi. Perché quando lo guardava, si sentiva come in uno di quei sogni in cui continuava a correre e correre senza mai avvicinarsi alla destinazione. Perché quando lo guardava, anche Derek evitava di guardarlo. E faceva male.

“Stai bene?” chiese Derek, scuotendolo dai propri pensieri.

Stiles lo guardò nuovamente e gli rivolse un leggero sorriso. “Sto bene.”

E forse Stiles era solo troppo stanco di sforzarsi di non guardarlo, di sforzarsi di non provare niente e di sforzarsi di tenersi lontano dal rischio di essere ferito. E forse Stiles non si era sentito capito, realmente capito, per troppo tempo, ma la notte precedente finalmente era successo. Con le mani di Derek su di sé, il peso della farsa e della messinscena, del bisogno di lottare e di spiegarsi, era scomparso.

Onestamente, Stiles non vedeva l'ora di vedere la foto. Un tempo era solito odiare quando questi piccoli momenti privati venivano catturati sulla pellicola e resi pubblici cosicché il mondo intero potesse vederli. Gli era sempre apparso come il foro di un proiettile nella loro armatura. Ma ora non gli interessava.

“Non volevo andarmene...” Derek cominciò, apparendo nudo ed vulnerabile. Stava guardando verso di lui quasi stesse sperando che Stiles fosse capace di riempire gli spazi bianchi al suo posto. E ne era capace. Non aveva voluto lasciarlo, avrebbe voluto restare nel suo letto, era nel bel mezzo di una crisi, proprio come Stiles, perché tutta questa storia si stava mostrando improvvisamente più incasinata (ma comunque di gran lunga migliore) di quanto entrambi avessero potuto immaginare...

Stiles fece un tiro dalla sua sigaretta ed esalò lentamente. Non voleva correggere quelle proprie supposizioni riguardo alla direzione dei pensieri di Derek. “Lo so,” disse alla fine. “Lo capisco.”

“Quindi abbiamo mandato tutto a puttane?” chiese Derek.

Stiles scrollò la sua cenere sulla ringhiera. “Non lo so ancora.”

Derek annuì e apparve vagamente deluso.

Beh, Stiles aveva iniziato a guardarlo e non gli importava di chi potesse notarlo. E Derek aveva iniziato a ricambiare lo sguardo. Il che significava qualcosa. Doveva pur portarli da qualche parte.

“Forse sì,” disse lui. Sfregò la sua sigaretta non finita contro il muro di mattoni beige, lasciando una macchia cinerea in ricordo, prima di lasciarla cadere tra gli altri mozziconi disseminati per l'uscita d'emergenza. “Forse no. In ogni caso ci siamo divertiti, giusto?” Divertiti, certo. Tutto qui.

“Già,” Derek concedette con un sospiro.

“Niente è come una breve rotolata da ubriachi tra le lenzuola per movimentare il tour,” Stiles continuò.

Mettendo alla prova, mettendo alla prova...

“Vuoi davvero considerarla in questo modo?” chiese Derek.

Lui si avvicinò e intrecciò un suo dito con uno di Derek prima di poterci ripensare.

“Certo che no,” disse, la voce che assumeva un tono basso. “Tu si?” Gli strinse il dito solo per un secondo prima di lasciarlo andare.

Non si aspettava una risposta, in realtà. Era già a metà strada verso la finestra, soddisfatto di lasciar pendere il discorso su quella nota di riflessione, quando Derek gli afferrò la spalla.

“No, nemmeno io,” Derek disse, la sua voce ferma e sicura. Non fu la risposta a sorprenderlo, ma il modo in cui la diede.

“Siamo pronti per gli scatti di gruppo!” gridò l'assistente del fotografo dall'interno. La mano di Derek scivolò via dalla sua spalla e l'incantesimo si spezzò.

**

2 Novembre  
Parigi, Francia

L'anima di Derek si sentiva completa quando lui suonava il basso. Un sorriso sereno si disegnava sulle sue labbra mentre accordava lo strumento, ascoltando il fragore metallico di Lydia che sistemava i suoi cembali, il ronzante amplificatore di Stiles e il canticchiare di Scott mentre si infilava la tracolla della sua chitarra.

Prove di ripasso. Avevano superato la metà del tour e non avevano ancora pensato di farne una, ma stava piovendo a Parigi e loro si stavano ancora riprendendo da Halloween. I Royales e alcuni dei roadies se l'erano comunque squagliata in città, ma quando Stiles aveva suggerito di provare, gli Smokes avevano colto la palla al balzo.

E nonostante lo spazio per le prove avesse vista sulla Senna, sembrò comunque di essere di nuovo nel garage di Lydia. Scott iniziò con lo scegliere maldestramente una melodia sulla sua chitarra e cantandovi sopra mentre passeggiava verso Stiles.

“Stiles ha il culo che è uno spasso, lui è un vero gradasso, quando prende in mano una chitarra è... un... figo,” cantò Scott, volutamente fuori tono per far fare una smorfia a Stiles. “Sassofrassooooo.”

Scoppiarono tutti in una risata sincera. Stiles gli scompigliò i capelli e gli diede uno spintone. “Sei un genio delle rime.”

“Lo so.”

Era piacevole suonare senza pressioni. Non c'era pubblico in quel momento e non ci sarebbe stato alcun pubblico più tardi. Suonarono una canzone, aggiustarono qualche difetto e aggiunsero delle parti fighe dove videro che si adattavano bene. Parlarono a lungo tra una canzone e l'altra e finirono per improvvisare di tanto in tanto fino a che la loro canzone spontanea non sfumava in risate.

“Lavoriamo velocemente su Buoyant,” Stiles disse una volta che si accorsero di avere solo un'altra mezz'ora nel loro spazio in affitto. “Non siamo ancora mai riusciti a provarla con la parte cantata di Derek.”

Ci fu una tacita accusa in quella frase, ma Derek non l'avrebbe di certo fatto notare.

“Cavolo, mi manca quella canzone,” sospirò Scott, cercando di usare un tono di leggerezza ma riuscendoci a malapena. Lydia si tenne occupata a sistemare il peso di uno dei suoi tamburi e Derek poté sentire la tensione farsi viva...

“L'unica persona che puoi biasimare per questo è te stesso,” Stiles affermò con una punta di acidità nella sua voce.

“Non comportarti come se non fossi contento della piega che gli eventi hanno preso, Stiles,” Scott gli ringhiò contro.

“Oookay, ragazzi,” Lydia disse in una cantilena.

“Scott può riaverla se vuole,” offrì Derek.

“No, ricordi, facciamo tutto per i fan, non è vero, Scotty?”

Scott si rifiutò di rispondere. Il suo viso era rosso quando si chinò per armeggiare con l'amplificatore.

“Ho detto, non è vero, Scotty?” ripeté Stiles.

“Taci, Stiles.”

“No, Scott, tu-”

“Dio, tacete tutti e due, suoniamo quella maledetta canzone e basta!” gridò Lydia, zittendoli entrambi.

Il momento passò. Derek continuò a tenere d'occhio entrambi mentre cominciavano. La chimica tra di loro sembrava interrotta. Suonavano bene assieme, ma sembrava che si stessero trascinando. Arrancarono in quel modo per qualche battuta, poi lentamente riacquistarono sicurezza. Derek poté quasi indicare con precisione l'esatto secondo in cui Stiles si scrollò di dosso lo scomodo litigio, perché improvvisamente il suo strimpellare apparì più vivace e il suo cantare assunse un tono più gioioso.

Anche Scott ci arrivò, regalandogli un sorriso sghembo quando finalmente si rivolsero nuovamente lo sguardo.

Derek mancò il suo attacco mentre cercava di analizzarli e l'intera canzone singhiozzò fino a fermarsi.

“Concentrazione, Hale, forza,” lo canzonò Stiles.

**

3 Novembre  
Colonia, Germania

“La folla è incredibile stasera,” Stiles annunciò appena rientrò nella green room dopo aver assistito dal lato del palco alla prima canzone della scaletta dei Royales. “I Royales ci stanno dando dentro, la gente li ama.” Sospirò con soddisfazione mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano libero. “Crescono così in fretta.”

“Grandioso,” disse Allison, a malapena sollevando lo sguardo dalla sua cartella di documenti strapiena.

“Al, dovresti esserne entusiasta,” Stiles la rimproverò, lanciandole la carta accartocciata di una caramella.

“Lo sono.”

“Li avete mai visti dal pubblico?” chiese Derek, rubando l'attenzione di Stiles da Allison.

“Non dopo il Canada,” Scott rispose da dove era quasi sprofondato nel divano. La sua voce era pesante e sonnacchiosa.

Stiles guardò tra lui e Lydia, che era abbastanza certo fosse mezzo addormentata dietro i suoi occhiali da sole, e non gli piacque quello che vide. Poteva già sentire l'eccitazione che gli era cresciuta dentro stando al lato del palco abbandonarlo in loro presenza.

“Beh, io non li ho visti dal pubblico, se qualcuno vuole...” Derek suggerì.

“Io ci sto,” disse Lydia, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. “Qualsiasi cosa pur di uscire da questo mortorio.”

Derek le sorrise e si alzò anche lui. Attraversò la stanza per sostare dietro Allison e le sfregò le spalle. “Vieni con noi! Non vuoi vedere quanto sono cresciuti dal Canada?”

“Allison non li ha visti nemmeno in Canada,” rivelò Lydia.

Allison le lanciò un'occhiata irritata. Ooh, a Stiles piaceva la piega che stava prendendo la situazione.

“Allora devi venire,” Derek disse, tirando il braccio di Allison fino a che lei non si alzò riluttante.

“Li ho visti suonare centinaia di volte-”

“Non da là fuori,” contestò Lydia, le sue mani che avvolgevano il polso di lei.

“Andiamo, Ally,” Derek la pregò, strattonando l'altro suo polso.

Lei teneva il suo intero corpo lontano da loro nel tentativo di opporre resistenza. “Derek, no. Ho un sacco da fare prima di Berlino e-”

“Solo per la loro ultima canzone. Solo una canzone.”

“Io ci sto,” Scott disse, saltando su dal divano.

“Allora voi ragazzi andate, state all'interno delle transenne. Vi farò scortare da Boyd-”

“Allison, andiamo cacchio,” Scott mugugnò, andando a piantarsi dietro Derek.

“No.”

“Lasciatela in pace,” Stiles disse, mordendosi l'interno della guancia per trattenere un sorriso. Tirò il proprio cappuccio per coprire ancor più la faccia e si appoggiò all'indietro contro il divano, lasciando che gli occhi gli si chiudessero...

“Grazie, Stiles.”

“Nessun problema. Voglio dire, sei più anziana ora. Sei una professionista, sarebbe sciocco da parte tua uscire in mezzo alla folla e dare realmente un bella occhiata alla tua nuova creazione.”

Stiles aprì gli occhi per calibrare la sua reazione. Lei lo fissò con occhi sbarrati e con la bocca leggermente aperta. Derek, Lydia e Scott tenevano i loro occhi puntati su Allison, contenendo i sorrisi compiaciuti.

“Cosa intendi?” chiese lei alla fine. Stiles poteva intuire che stesse cercando di decidere se dover essere offesa o meno.

“Cioè, all'inizio eri solita stare lì fuori per tutti i nostri concerti quindi sei già un'esperta in fatto di coinvolgimento del pubblico, o in qualunque modo usassi chiamarlo, giusto? Ora che stai gestendo anche i Royales non devi fare gli stessi sforzi-”

“Oh fottetevi, andiamo.”

E così finirono dietro le transenne. Quando Erica li vide, impennò sul bordo del palco per cantare, le luci di scena che producevano un brillio nei suoi occhi e facevano risplendere i suoi capelli biondi come un'aura. Sembrò scioccata nel vedere Allison e le mandò un bacio. Quando Stiles guardò da Derek a lei, il suo viso si illuminò in un sorriso e luccicò di lacrime.

Allison rimase completamente ferma, il suo volto diretto verso il palco e baluginante di colori. Non stava ballando come il resto della folla, o come Scott e Lydia dall'altro suo lato. Stiles riconobbe quell'espressione sbalordita e commossa della prima volta che lui l'aveva incontrata. Di quando, dopo uno show, si era esaltata con loro riguardo a quanto fossero stati bravi e a quanto volesse essere sicura che loro avrebbero continuato a fare musica per sempre.

Stiles scambiò uno sguardo intenerito con Derek prima che lui avvolgesse il suo braccio attorno alle spalle di lei e le baciasse la tempia. Nel mezzo di uno show sold-out in un paese straniero, con milioni di persone alle sue spalle, con amici sul palco e amici in piedi accanto a lui, Stiles si sentiva totalmente a suo agio.

I ragazzi stavano impazzendo. Cantavano ogni parola e ballavano e incitavano e sudavano, e Stiles realizzò che questa era più di una band di riscaldamento prima del loro turno. I Royales erano sempre stati più di una band di riscaldamento per lui... Il loro pubblico aveva supportato i Royales dall'inizio, ma stavano iniziando ad adorarli. E questo rendeva Stiles davvero orgoglioso.

I Royales terminarono la loro scaletta con un assordante grido della folla. Erica e i gemelli si incontrarono al centro del palco per abbracciarsi l'un l'altro e inchinarsi tenendosi per mano. Marcus apparì e toccò ognuno dei loro gomiti per attirare la loro attenzione così che potesse scortarli dietro le quinte.

Una volta tornati nella green room, Stiles dovette trattenersi dal ridere in faccia ad Allison mentre lei si sfregava il viso con la manica. Scott e Lydia stavano cantando uno dei ritornelli dei Royales mentre saltellavano su e giù, cercando di superarsi l'un l'altra. Derek gli fece un caloroso sorriso e lo colpì con la spalla mentre passava.

“Quindi, Allison, come è stato?” Derek le chiese.

“Incredibile,” disse lei, sorridendo. “Io sono... loro sono... wow...” Si diresse al tavolo e chiuse di colpo la sua cartella e iniziò ad infilare cose nella borsa del suo pc. “E voi ragazzi invece come state andando ultimamente, tutto bene?”

“Siamo decenti,” Stiles rispose.

“Sarò io a giudicarlo.”

**

4 Novembre  
Berlino, Germania

Circondati da sfocati ma meravigliosi corpi sudanti, inondati di luci intermittenti, Derek e Stiles si fecero lentamente strada verso la pista. Derek stava avendo difficoltà a tenere la vista a fuoco, e le mani di Stiles che scivolavano sotto la sua maglietta per poggiarsi sulla sua vita mentre camminavano non aiutava affatto. Derek si girò quando non poté più sopportarlo e, mentre lo fece, le mani di Stiles lasciarono a fatica la sua pelle, le punte delle sue dita che scorrevano lungo la sua pelle sudata e scivolosa... Derek lo attirò più vicino, le sue labbra istantaneamente sulla sua mascella e poi scivolando giù lungo il suo collo. La sua pelle era salata, la sua pelle ardeva sotto la sua lingua, la sua pelle era perfetta.

Derek poté percepire le vibrazioni di un gemito ma non riuscì a sentirlo oltre la musica.

Derek fece scorrere le proprie mani su e giù lungo le costole di Stiles, i suoi pollici che tracciavano ogni osso lungo il percorso... la maglia estremamente aderente di Stiles insieme con i suoi pantaloni neri estremamente aderenti lasciavano poco all'immaginazione e la bocca di Derek scivolò più in basso nell'incavo del suo collo.

Non si accorse nemmeno che Stiles li stava muovendo entrambi fino a quando la sua schiena non venne a contatto con il muro di cemento. Stiles premette la sua gamba tra quelle di Derek e sollevò nuovamente il viso per un fervido bacio.

E fu per lo più lingua e denti e sapore di birra e vodka e la coscia di Stiles premuta contro il cavallo dei pantaloni di Derek.

Derek strinse le mani tra i capelli di Stiles, amava la sensazione di controllo che la cosa gli conferiva. Lo attirò più vicino e fece scorrere la punta della lingua lungo il palato della bocca di Stiles. Quando Stiles rise nel bacio e cercò di allontanarlo, Derek non glielo permise. Gli morse il labbro inferiore e si sfregò contro di lui fino a quando Stiles non cominciò a ricambiare nuovamente il bacio.

Stiles teneva le sue mani basse sui fianchi di Derek, le sue unghie che affondavano nella morbida pelle proprio sotto la sua cintura, quando una ragazza si avvicinò a loro. Stiles si staccò per guardarla e Derek provò un disperato bisogno di riaverlo indietro...

Derek non riuscì a concentrarsi su quanto stessero dicendo. Stava fissando il collo di Stiles e il profilo delle sue lucide e bistrattate labbra mentre parlava... Lui disse qualcosa e sorrise. La ragazza disse qualcosa in risposta.

“Grazie ma lui è solo mio. Non lo condivido,” Stiles concluse, e Derek decisamente sentì quella parte del discorso.

La ragazza rise e li baciò entrambi sulla guancia prima di allontanarsi ballando.

“Amo Berlino,” Stiles disse direttamente nel suo orecchio prima di baciarlo una volta e allontanarsi completamente. Stiles avvolse un dito nel passante della cintura di Derek e lo trascinò. “Andiamo,” mimò con la bocca, la voce persa tra i bassi assordanti.

Derek era terribilmente eretto mentre lo seguiva. I suoi occhi furono attratti da una goccia di sudore sulla nuca di Stiles, mentre lui li conduceva più in fondo all'interno del locale. Era tutto tubi di metallo e muri di cemento e condotti industriali che luccicavano sotto il riflesso delle luci stroboscopiche e risuonavano di vibrazioni simpatetiche e _la mano di Stiles così vicina al suo membro_...

Poi Stiles lo spinse contro un angolo in una stretta e buia alcova.

“Ti voglio...” disse, la sua voce rauca che mandò un brivido attraverso il corpo di Derek.

C'erano delle persone non troppo distanti da loro, ma nessuno poteva vederli ed era troppo rumoroso perché qualcuno sentisse qualcosa in ogni caso... Lo sguardo tetro negli occhi di Stiles doveva riflettere quello di Derek perché tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era di volerlo devastare...

“Mi vuoi come?” Derek chiese, attirando Stiles per i pantaloni.

Stile lo baciò e gemette contro la sua bocca. Le sue braccia avvolsero Derek e si schiacciarono tra la sua schiena e il muro, le mani viaggiarono fino a trovare il suo sedere. Lui gli si sfregò contro e Derek sentì il portafogli scivolare fuori dalla propria tasca sul retro. Stiles aprì il portafogli tra di loro e ne tirò fuori il preservativo che sapeva sarebbe stato lì prima di rinfilare il portafogli nella sua tasca. Gli mostrò un sorriso subdolo e un sopracciglio alzato e mantenne il preservativo tra i denti mentre raggiungeva la cerniera di Derek.

Derek non aveva bisogno di essere persuaso. Stava già abbassando la lampo di Stiles e portando i suoi pantaloni sotto i fianchi. Stiles aprì con forza il preservativo, lo avvolse su Derek e si voltò per lui, e Derek non aveva assolutamente bisogno di essere persuaso, nemmeno un po'.

Derek piantò il braccio contro il muro opposto e perse tempo, poteva già sentire i secondi dilatarsi in ore e le ore scindersi in minuti e quando fu dentro Stiles _finalmente_ , dopo così tanto tempo, non fu nemmeno più sicuro di che giorno fosse. Stiles gridò e lui sapeva di essere l'unico a poterlo sentire al di sopra della musica. Lo spazio claustrofobico era riscaldato dal loro calore corporeo e dai loro fiati. Tutto ciò a cui Derek poteva pensare era l'eco di quello che Stiles aveva detto alla ragazza: “Lui è tutto mio. Lui è tutto mio.”

“Grida per me,” Derek gli ruggì nell'orecchio prima di tracciare con la lingua una lunga linea sul suo collo.

Stiles inarcò la schiena e poggiò la testa all'indietro contro quella di Derek e ansimò ad ogni spinta. Imprecò sottovoce e sussurrò il nome di Derek, mentre la mano libera di Derek avvolgeva lasca il collo di Stiles così che potesse sentire la sua gola muoversi sotto il suo palmo.

Derek seminò in modo meccanico dei baci poco sofisticati dietro l'orecchio di Stiles e lungo quel poco della linea della sua mascella che poteva raggiungere.

“Hai fatto pratica?” ansimò Stiles. “Fottendo altra gente?”

“Già.”

“Si vede.”

Derek lo pressò ancora più forte contro il muro e strinse la presa sulla sua gola. Stiles si lasciò uscire una piccola, profonda risata compiaciuta e premette all'indietro contro di lui.

“Hai pensato a me ogni volta, eh?” chiese voltando la testa da una parte.

Derek spinse violentemente il suo bacino contro di lui e il forte gemito di Stiles si spezzò, scemando in un disperato mugolio gutturale.

“Potrei farti la stessa domanda,” brontolò Derek.

Stiles lasciò cadere la sua testa in avanti e poggiò la propria fronte sul muro. La mano di Derek scivolò dalla sua gola e viaggiò lungo il suo petto e giù per il fianco. Fece scorrere le proprie dita sull'osso del suo bacino, lungo il suo stomaco, e lo avvolse con la sua mano. Le gambe di Stiles minacciarono di cedere e Derek rise. Stiles rise con lui e usò la sua mano libera per attirare Derek in un goffo bacio sopra la spalla.

Derek continuò a baciarlo, continuò ad ingoiare ogni ansito e gemito che Stiles aveva da offrire, regalandogli liberamente i suoi in cambio, fino a che, dopo un incalcolabile lasso di tempo, Stiles gridò.

“Sto per... Sto... cazzo, Derek, cazzo,” balbettò contro la sua bocca. Allontanò il suo viso e lo premette contro il muro. Derek poteva sentire il suo corpo tremare contro di lui, poteva sentire il suo membro contrarsi nella propria mano. Derek si spinse dentro di lui una manciata di volte e finì con il viso poggiato contro la nuca di Stiles.

**

Stiles era finito in grembo a Derek, seduti sul pavimento di quel piccolo spazio appartato. Lui aveva finito per succhiargli il collo e a baciargli la linea della mandibola, le mani di Derek si erano posate sulla sua schiena e poteva sentire la patina di sudore tra di loro. Sarebbe potuto rimanere così tutta la notte, nonostante la musica iniziasse a dargli il mal di testa.

Avrebbe persino quasi risposto alla sua domanda, anche se si sarebbe maledetto per essere caduto nella trappola ponendo lui per primo quella domanda. Per quanto ci avesse provato, non era mai stato capace di smettere di desiderare che ogni persona che si scopava fosse Derek. E sperava che per Derek fosse stato lo stesso.

Invece di rispondere a quella domanda tuttavia, Stiles attirò Derek in un bacio, troppo stanco per renderlo osceno... Improvvisamente, dopo una lunga giornata a bere e una lunga notte a ballare, a tentare di mantenere il loro flirtare discreto e ad escogitare un modo per svignarsela dai loro amici, e dopo un orgasmo realmente estenuante, Stiles si sentì quieto e vulnerabile come un gattino assonnato. Lasciò che Derek prendesse il suo visto tra le mani e lo baciasse dolcemente, Stiles si lasciò mormorare nel bacio e poggiò le proprie dita sul collo di Derek così da poter sentire il suo battito.

Stiles si sentiva pronto a tornare all'hotel. Con Derek. Pronto ad infilarsi nel letto e avvolgersi attorno a lui e poggiare la sua testa sul suo petto e ascoltare il suo respiro fino ad addormentarsi. Pronto a svegliarsi al contatto con la sua pelle calda e le sue dita callose che percorrevano le vene sul suo polso...

Faceva caldo nell'alcova e Stiles rifletteva da un po' su come non sapesse come avesse fatto senza Derek per due anni, la musica gli rimbombava nella testa e i suoi pensieri turbinavano. Si allontanò da Derek e si tirò in piedi a fatica.

Il loro spazio era così stretto, troppo stretto, e odorava di _loro_. Stiles era stato ed era tutt'ora così ubriaco, aveva sentito e sentiva tutt'ora la propria testa così pesante e non c'era alcun _loro_ , in realtà – erano solo due anime separate che collidevano assieme un'altra volta – e la sua vista iniziò a farsi irregolare...

D'un tratto si ritrovò a correre. Lontano. Ancora chiudendosi la cerniera mentre camminava.

Corse fino a che in qualche modo non si ritrovò all'esterno. Aveva semplicemente avvertito il bisogno di sentire l'aria sulla pelle e che tutto quel rumore (il sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie, i bassi, lo stridio, il chiacchiericcio delle persone e il fiato di Derek) cessasse.

Scivolò a terra, la sua schiena contro il muro di mattoni, e si sforzò di respirare.

Si stava sforzando di respirare ormai già da un po' quando sentì due voci familiari che si avvicinavano. Sollevò la testa e strizzò gli occhi in loro direzione.

“Stiles? Che fai qui?” Danny chiese. La sua mano lasciò quella di Ethan quando lui prese a correre tagliando la distanza che mancava per raggiungerlo. “Stai bene?”

“Sto bene.”

Danny si inginocchiò e lo scrutò. “Hai un aspetto terribile.”

“Grazie, amico.”

Stiles si accorse a malapena quando Danny chiese ad Ethan di andare a prendergli un po' d'acqua. L'acqua sembrava una buona idea. Danny era un buon amico. Ethan era un buon amico. Le brave persone si meritano l'un l'altra. Si chiese come fosse iniziata la loro storia. Avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo... Stavano bene insieme. Stiles si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia e cercò di smettere di pensare a quanto bene stessero insieme anche lui e Derek. A come apparissero i loro corpi distesi insieme, le loro gambe intrecciate, le loro braccia che li avvolgevano l'un l'altro.

“Che è successo?” Danny chiese.

“Sono così innamorato di Derek,” rivelò Stiles, i suoi filtri mentali momentaneamente fuori uso.

Danny rise. Rise e basta. Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiata incredula.

“Certo che lo sei. Idiota.”

“Non è divertente,” brontolò lui.

Quando Ethan tornò con l'acqua, Derek era con lui, con un aspetto timoroso e leggermente ferito. “Ti stava cercando,” Ethan lo informò mentre gli passava una bottiglia.

Stiles aspettò fino a che Danny e Ethan non furono nuovamente dentro prima di alzarsi e attirare Derek in un abbraccio.

“Stai bene?” Derek sussurrò, cullandolo un po'.

“Si.” No. “Avevo solo bisogno d'aria.” Ti amo e fa male. “Mi dispiace.”

**

5 Novembre  
Berlino, Germania

Stiles si svegliò insieme a Derek, a dei leggeri postumi della sbornia e ad offuscati ma piacevoli ricordi della sera prima. Al locale. Dopo il locale. Mentre si infilavano a letto dopo essersi separati dal resto dei loro amici...

Derek posò un bacio sulla tempia di Stiles per lasciargli intendere di essere sveglio. Lui si girò fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Derek e lo attirò in un bacio. La presa di Derek sui suoi fianchi era lasca ma intima. Stiles voleva cantargli una ballata strappalacrime... e forse lo avrebbe fatto nella doccia... una doccia condivisa. Dio. Sì.

Era così fottuto.

Stiles stava cominciando a pensare che non aver avuto il tempo di stare distesi assieme nel letto fosse stato un punto a suo favore. Stava cominciando a sentirsi messo troppo a nudo. Stava cominciando a dimenticare perché poi gli ultimi due anni anche solo fossero accaduti. Si chiedeva se l'avesse perdonato o se fosse sulla via per farlo...

Derek gli pizzicò un fianco per attirare nuovamente la sua attenzione. Stiles arricciò le dita contro la guancia di Derek e fece scorrere le unghie nella sua barba, facendogli fare una smorfia. Quando Derek rise contro la sua bocca, il cuore di Stiles gli si gonfiò in petto. Così fottuto. Era così così così fottuto.

E non che non l'avesse già capito. Non che non avesse sentito quell'affetto sbocciargli dentro sin da Oslo. Non che non avesse sentito il suo corpo vibrare come un diapason all'udire la voce di Derek ancora prima, a Beacon Hills...

“Ehi.” Derek borbottò, gli angoli dei suoi occhi che si increspavano. “Colazione.”

“Mmm, caffè. Pasticcini. Sì.”

“Bacon.”

“Mmm,” Stiles mormorò mentre si avvicinava per un altro bacio. “Waffles,” disse sulla bocca di Derek.

“Waffles,” Derek concordò. Il suo cellulare cominciò a squillare mentre stava baciando la schiena di Stiles e infilò la mano sotto il cuscino per tirarlo fuori.

“Colazione?” Stiles chiese quando Derek allontanò la faccia per guardare lo schermo.

Derek rispose al telefono e fece la stessa domanda al chiamante. Stiles fece scorrere il pollice lungo il labbro inferiore di Derek mentre lui aspettava la risposta. “Va bene, sarò giù tra quindici minuti,” disse lui. Stiles si accoccolò contro di lui ancor più vicino e iniziò a baciargli il collo. E poi Derek sospirò. “Si, intendevo _noi_. Levati dalle scatole.” Stiles sentì una chiara risata dall'altro capo del telefono.

**

Allison poteva anche averli scoperti, ma loro non avrebbero diffuso la notizia al resto del gruppo. Stiles si sedette dalla parte opposta del tavolo tra Lydia e Boyd mentre Derek prese posto tra Allison e Scott. Avevano scaglionato le loro entrate nella sala da pranzo dell'hotel e una volta lì non si erano parlati granché. Derek sapeva di non poter ammirare lui e i suoi capelli ancora umidi e la sua pelle ancora rugiadosa, senza ripensare ai baci nella doccia. Sapeva non poter sostenere una conversazione senza fissare le sue labbra. Sapeva di non poter fare una colazione di gruppo e sedere affianco a lui senza sentirsi docile ed innamorato.

“La vita del tour difficilmente può considerarsi vita reale,” Jackson dibatté qualche sedia più giù. “I nostri lavori sono praticamente di fantasia.”

“Uh, parla per te,” contestò Danny. “Il mio lavoro e tutt'altro che di fantasia.”

“Sai cosa intendo. Voglio dire, è come, quando sono in viaggio sento come se non ci fossero conseguenze. A parte l'allestire un concerto ogni notte, tutto il resto è solo... un'avventura.”

“Ti capisco,” disse Ethan dopo una breve riflessione.

“Ci sono comunque conseguenze, anche se non ti sembra ce ne siano,” Danny disse, puntando la sua forchetta a Jackson mentre parlava.

“Tipo quali?”

“Tipo che io tornerò a casa con un ragazzo, e tu probabilmente ritornerai con un mostro sessualmente trasmesso nei pantaloni. Conseguenze.”

Derek allontanò lo sguardo quando Ethan nascose una risata contro la spalla di Danny e avvolse la mano attorno al suo bicipite. E non guardò nemmeno verso Stiles.

“Oh, Stiles,” Allison disse, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo cellulare. “Hai ricevuto alcune offerte per la casa se ti va di valutarle più tardi.”

Mentre i roadies lo guardarono semplicemente con un vago interesse, a Lydia andò il caffè di traverso e le posate di Scott caddero sul piatto con un fragore non piacevole.

“Va bene,” Stiles disse, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo grembo.

“Cosa vuol dire?” chiese Scott.

“Sto vendendo la casa.”

“Perché?” insistette Scott.

“Perché mi voglio trasferire?”

“Dove?”

“In un'altra casa.”

“Dove? In quale altra casa?”

“Scott, amico, non l'ho ancora venduta, concentriamoci sull'oggi-”

“Stiles, dove vuoi trasferirti?”

“Non lo so. Non ho ancora dato un'occhiata.”

“Quindi stai vendendo la tua casa senza un piano? È stupido, perché faresti una cosa simile?”

“Parliamone più tardi,” Lydia suggerì.

“No, parliamone ora. Quali quartieri stai tenendo in considerazione, Stiles? Se non ti piace Silver Lake, forse dovresti dare uno sguardo al mio vicinato. O a quello di Lydia. O a quello di Allison.”

“Io uh... non sto valutando i quartieri.”

“E... dove allora?” Scott chiese, sporgendosi in avanti sulla sua sedia.

Derek aveva mantenuto gli occhi in basso per tutto il tempo, ma li sollevò lentamente. Stiles era sospettosamente fermo. I suoi occhi corsero a Derek per un secondo prima di fissarsi volontariamente su un punto della tovaglia.

“Su a nord,” Stiles ammise.

“Los Feliz? The Valley?”

“Beacon Hills, probabilmente,” Stiles ammise infine con voce bassa.

“Huh,” Scott disse, riaccomodandosi all'indietro sulla sedia, incrociando rigidamente le braccia sul petto. “Bel posto per ritirarsi.”

Stiles non rispose. Derek voleva cambiare argomento, ma la tensione che era calata sulla tavolata sembrava infrangibile.

“Vedi, è questo quello che intendevo,” Jackson cominciò, suonando insolitamente incerto. “Ci sono due mondi per le persone come noi. La strada e la realtà. Le due cose non si mischiano bene.” Rise goffamente e diede un colpetto a Danny. Danny non condivise la sua falsa allegria, ma lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa verso Derek.

Scott si alzò, la sua sedia che strideva contro il pavimento, e uscì. Stiles non lo guardò andarsene.

“Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto tirar fuori la cosa, avrei dovuto parlartene in privato,” Allison disse velocemente in un tono più acuto del normale.

“Non c'è problema,” Stiles disse a denti stretti. “Vendila e basta, non mi interessa.”

Al tavolo la chiacchiera riprese lentamente. Tuttavia Derek non aveva molto con cui contribuire, non con la palpabile assenza di Scott alla sua sinistra, non con Stiles che ribolliva dall'altra parte, non con il senso di colpa che percepiva trasudare da Allison... E tanto meno con il proprio senso di colpa, perché ora tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto desiderasse che Stiles si trasferisse nuovamente a Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Make out Kids_ è una canzone dei Motion City Soundtrack che parla di due ragazzi che, anche baciandosi abitualmente, si definiscono amici ma sono qualcosa di più. Il titolo significa letteralmente “Ragazzi che pomiciano”, che boh... suona malissimo, ma abbiate pazienza. ç.ç
> 
> Ovviamente... possono mai le cose andare per il verso giusto? Poor Stiles :/


	18. Doomed like We Were

5 Novembre  
Berlino, Germania

La corsa in macchina verso il luogo del concerto fu silenziosa, ma Stiles ricevette un messaggio da Lydia che diceva che avrebbe sempre potuto stare da lei quando sarebbe andato a trovarli, a patto che lei avesse potuto piazzarsi da lui invece che dai suoi genitori quando sarebbe andata a Beacon Hills.

E quello fu il momento in cui realizzò. Loro non sarebbero venuti con lui questa volta. La casa d'infanzia di Lydia era a circa quindici minuti da quella di Stiles, e quella di Stiles era a qualche isolato di distanza da quella di Scott. Lo sfarzoso appartamento ai piani alti di Lydia era a mezz'ora di distanza, traffico permettendo, dalla casa di Stiles e il posto di Scott era più su a Santa Monica, tutto a portata di macchina. Tutti ad una distanza da “Ehi, vediamoci per qualche drink”. Tutti a distanza di “troppo stanchi dopo un giorno in studio, dormiamo da te”.

Beacon Hills era a circa sette ore di distanza da Los Angeles. Ma Lydia, Scott e Stiles erano riusciti a fare il percorso in cinque ore dopo aver perso il loro volo notturno la sera della Vigilia di Natale.

Quando aveva messo in vendita la casa, non aveva preso in considerazione l'idea che il tour sarebbe andato bene. Non l'aveva onestamente considerato. Non aveva considerato che la Beacon Hills di cui aveva avuto nostalgia avesse smesso di esistere nel momento in cui tutti loro se n'erano andati.

Il silenzio di Scott era soffocante, il mormorio silenzioso del motore era opprimente come non lo era stato da prima di Londra...

Le sue mani tremavano mentre lui incespicava fuori dalla macchina e verso il locale. Sentì a malapena la voce di Erica che lo chiamava mentre lui attraversava la green room verso un corridoio che era abbastanza sicuro di ricordare dall'ultima volta che avevano suonato lì. Quando la porta non scattò per chiudersi immediatamente dopo che vi era passato attraverso e quando una mano gli avvolse il polso, il battito del suo cuore accelerò e il suo respiro si fece più profondo in previsione di...

“Stai bene?” Derek chiese quando Stiles si voltò per guardarlo in faccia.

… Non di questo.

Derek poggiò la sua mano sulla guancia di Stiles e il suo sguardo era così aperto e onesto... Stiles si lasciò andare a lui, lasciò che Derek guidasse la sua testa ad una posizione comoda sulla sua spalla, si permise di sentirsi al sicuro. Inspirò profondamente. “Vuoi parlarne?” Derek chiese, lasciandogli andare il viso per avvolgere invece l'interezza di Stiles tra le proprie braccia.

“Sto bene,” Stiles borbottò contro di lui, si concentrò sull'intenso pizzicore della barba di Derek sul suo viso per sentirsi saldamente ancorato a terra. Le sue mani erano ferme, leggermente incurvate per adattarsi ai fianchi di Derek. Questo non era ciò che si era aspettato, non sapeva cosa si fosse aspettato.

“Che è successo prima?” rimbombò Derek.

Stiles alzò le spalle. Era già esausto di questo conflitto. Inspirò il profumo dell'acqua di colonia di Derek. Poteva sentire delle voci smorzate dall'altra parte della porta – gentili, familiari, soavi voci. Poteva sentire il silenzio farsi più leggero.

“Perché hai intenzione di trasferirti nuovamente a Beacon Hills?” Derek chiese, usando un approccio differente.

E c'erano così tante ragioni. Era questo che rendeva la cosa tanto difficile. Stiles aveva odiato quella casa sin dall'istante in cui aveva realizzato che non l'avrebbe mai condivisa con Derek. Semplicemente non aveva avuto, almeno fino a tempi recenti, una ragione abbastanza convincente per non venderla. Qualche volta, se sostava in un preciso punto del pianerottolo, poteva ancora sentire quella chiamata fare eco per tutto l'atrio.

_“Cosa vuol dire che non verrai?”_

_“Stiles, ho chiuso.”_

E gli mancava la pioggia. Gli mancavano i boschi. Gli mancava suo padre. Non aveva avuto il tempo di visitare la tomba di sua madre in un anno. Gli era sempre piaciuto che la loro cittadina fosse piccola e tranquilla – era stanco e costantemente oberato. Beacon Hills era calma e gli dava un senso di stabilità laddove Los Angeles era caotica e disorientante.

E sin dall'inizio del tour, si era davvero fatto condizionare dall'idea che lì ci fosse anche Derek. Derek in quel casolare rimodernato nella Riserva, non nel vecchio loft rugginoso in cui Stiles lo aveva sempre raffigurato. C'erano dei fottutissimi vasi di fiori sul suo porticato. Vasi di fiori vuoti, ma pur sempre vasi. Stiles poteva facilmente immaginare Derek sostare su quel porticato con una tazza di caffè in mano, in pigiama ad innaffiare i suoi vasi di fiori. E Stiles voleva sedere in quel dannatissimo dondolo da giardino a guardarlo mentre la brezza della prima mattina frusciava tra i boschi.

“Mi manca la mia Jeep,” fu tutto ciò che Stiles finì per borbottare, tuttavia. Derek rise, il suo fiato che scivolava giù lungo il suo collo. Derek lo strinse come se capisse il peso di ciò che stava dicendo. Probabilmente lo capiva davvero. Stiles ricambiò la stretta.

**

“Mi aveva detto di voler comprare un posto a Beacon Hills mesi fa,” Scott disse a Derek, del tutto inaspettatamente. Erica e Stiles erano sul palco a cantare una canzone degli Artic Monkeys che alimentò la serata, prima di riavvicinarsi a Derek. Lui staccò gli occhi da loro per rivolgersi a Scott.

“E quindi?” Derek chiese a sua volta.

“Pensavo avesse cambiato idea,” disse con una alzata di spalle. “Pensavo fosse ancora residente ad LA.”

“Che importa?” Derek aveva i suoi sospetti...

“Pensavo fossimo a posto. Pensavo... è stupido, ma pensavo lo avessimo riavuto indietro.”

“Indietro da dove?”

Scott cambiò posizione a disagio. “Da te.”

Per quanto Scott apparisse in colpa per averlo detto, Derek si sentì come se avesse ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco. “Io non credo che... Io non credo,” balbettò. Non credeva cosa? Innanzitutto non pensava che riguardasse lui. Non era ingenuo. Se Stiles ne aveva parlato mesi fa, era stato prima... prima che si fosse presentato sul suo porticato e prima che l'avesse trascinato in tour e baciato come se stesse iniziando a perdonarlo...

“Non ti sto dando colpe,” Scott si affrettò a dire.

“Si che lo stai facendo,” Derek disse, sorprendendosi. Scott aprì e richiuse la bocca allibito, alla ricerca di parole. “Parla a lui di queste cose, non a me,” Derek disse, prima di ritrovare i ragazzi con lo sguardo.

La musica era reboante, tetra, sensuale e magnifica mentre Erica e Stiles cantavano il ritornello finale e Derek faceva del suo meglio per non permettere alle parole di Scott di radicarsi nella sua testa.

“Do I wanna know? Do you wanna me crawling back to you?”[1]  


Derek guardò l'ombra di Stiles in contrasto con l'alone di luce dorata alle sue spalle, la vita sottile e gli arti lunghi, prima che il palco si oscurasse.

Ore più tardi, quando avrebbero dovuto cercare di prendere un po' di sonno prima del loro viaggio verso Varsavia, Stiles e Derek sedettero contro la spalliera del letto con le loro valige pronte attorno a loro. Derek ascoltava il suo calmo respiro regolare e lo amava. La sua mano poggiava sul letto tra di loro accanto alla propria e lui voleva allungare il mignolo per toccarlo. Sarebbe bastato quel movimento per chiudere il cerchio tra di loro. Ma non lo fece.

“Cosa vorresti?” Derek chiese, interrompendo i venti minuti di confortevole silenzio.

“Hm?” Stiles mormorò, assonnato. “Niente?”

“Voglio dire... in un mondo perfetto, come sarebbe la tua vita?” Uno dei professori di Derek, uno dei pochi che lo avessero mai preso seriamente, gli aveva fatto quella stessa domanda una volta. Lui non era stato in grado di rispondere.

Stiles bruì pensieroso per un secondo. Derek osservò il suo viso e poté solo immaginare il castello che si stesse erigendo dietro i suoi occhi. “Sarebbe praticamente come è ora, solo meglio.”

“Meglio come?”

Stiles girò la testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Anche con gli occhi profondamente cerchiati, i suoi capelli scompigliati e la stanchezza evidente in ogni suo lineamento, era comunque la cosa più bella che Derek avesse mai visto. “Meglio e basta,” rispose sorridente. E Derek si sentì come se stesse provando a sbirciare attraverso il buco di una tenda dietro una finestra chiusa. Chiuso fuori, distante, freddo.

Quando la mano di Stiles infranse la distanza tra di loro e si avvolse attorno al suo polso, lui si sentì un po' più al sicuro. “Che mi dici di te?”

Così tanti pensieri sparsi tornarono a galla a quella domanda. Fare musica, andare in tour, trattenere queste persone nella sua vita, svegliarsi accanto a Stiles e baciarlo e fargli il caffè prima di affrontare la giornata assieme... ma non era nella posizione giusta per ammettere niente di tutto ciò.

“Non lo so. Non sarei più all'università. Farei qualche ritocco alla casa. Sistemerei il giardino. Forse farei persino qualcosa con i vasi di fiori.”

“Vasi di fiori, eh?” Stiles sorrise e scosse la testa. “Che cosa domestica.”

**

6 Novembre  
Varsavia, Polonia

Stiles era seduto sulla passerella, la testa che gli ronzava, la gola occlusa, mani nei capelli. Aveva sperato che l'ansia di essere sospeso in aria sopra il palco, guardando giù attraverso travi e ringhiere e luci e altoparlanti e cavi, l'avrebbe distratto. Ma così non era stato.

Poteva sentire sotto di sé i macchinisti del posto parlare polacco tra di loro e riusciva a capirne ogni parola. Era stranamente confortante. Nessuno di quei discorsi riguardava il locale del concerto o affini. Basketball, stavano parlando di basketball. Il che era piacevolmente normale.

Avevano appena finito la loro ultima intervista di quella giornata quando Allison li aveva trascinati in una sala conferenze. Era tesa come una corda di violino. Loro avevano capito che qualcosa non andava semplicemente dal modo in cui aveva irrigidito le spalle e serrato la mandibola.

“Isaac ha mollato.”

Stiles aveva sempre saputo che avrebbe mollato. Se l'era sentito. Aveva immaginato che il suo congedo avrebbe in ogni caso portato all'abbandono. Eppure bruciava ugualmente come un'ennesima sconfitta. E Scott che era corso fuori sbattendo la porta bruciava come un'altra ancora. Derek aveva poggiato la mano sulla spalla di Stiles, ma lui se l'era scrollata di dosso e se n'era andato a sua volta. Aveva dimenticato... aveva smesso di pensarci, ma era ancora lì. Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse pesante il marchio della colpa.

Sentì dei passi lungo la passerella e si costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo. Jackson calciò le pile di cavi arrotolati e finse di osservare gli altoparlanti.

“Non saltare,” disse di punto in bianco quando fu più vicino a Stiles.

“Potrei, ora che sei qui.”

Fece roteare gli occhi. “Perché sei qui su?”

“E tu?”

“Necessità occupazionali.” Una pausa, mentre si abbassava per sedersi vicino a Stiles. “Ho saputo. Di Isaac.”

“Già.”

“Che rottura.”

“Già.”

“Magari Derek resterà nei paraggi.”

“Magari.”

“Se voi ragazzi non vi separate.”

“Non stiamo insieme,” Stiles si difese. Jackson gli lanciò un'occhiata disgustata.

“Intendevo la band.”

“Oh.”

“E tu non dovresti lasciare che _la band_ si sciolga.”

“Perché no?”

“Rimarrei senza lavoro.”

“Te ne andresti semplicemente con un'altra band.”

“Ma a me piacete voi,” disse in modo casuale, l'occhiata di sconforto che lanciò a Stiles era pregna di significato.

Stiles non commentò per rispetto.

“Isaac è fantastico, ma Derek è meglio,” Jackson continuò. “Miglior bassista, miglior cantante...”

“Non è questo il punto.”

“Qual è il punto all'ora?”

“Il punto è che le persone capiranno che c'è qualcosa che non va. Perdere Derek ci ha procurato una valanga di casini, ma nessuno ha sospettato che il suo abbandono fosse colpa nostra. Ma perdere un altro bassista? La stampa sta già speculando sul fatto che finiremo per mollare tutti. I fans stanno dando di matto. È una cosa seria.”

Jackson mormorò accanto a lui. “Non lo sapevo.”

“Già.”

“Si fotta la stampa.”

Stiles sghignazzò e fece a Jackson un sorriso d'apprezzamento, Jackson gli sorrise a sua volta. Faceva uno strano effetto.

“Il tuo ragazzo ti sta cercando, comunque,” Jackson disse, mentre usava la ringhiera per tirarsi nuovamente in piedi.

“Non è il mio _ragazzo_.”

“Uh huh, certo. Ora leviamo le tende dalla passerella prima di venire colpiti da una corda, coglione.”

Stiles si avviò nuovamente verso il palco e avvistò Lydia e Derek seduti sul pavimento subito fuori dall'auditorium.

“Di cosa stanno parlando?” Lydia chiese, indicando il palco con il mento quando Stiles si lasciò cadere sul pavimento accanto a loro.

Stiles sollevò la testa verso il palco mentre ascoltava la melodica conversazione dei macchinisti. “Delle loro famiglie,” rispose lui dopo un po'.

Lydia gli sorrise. “Che lingua strana,” commentò. “È grandioso che tu la sappia parlare.”

“Dzięki.”

“Che significa?” chiese lei, poggiandosi a lui.

“Significa Grazie.”

Lei lo ripeté e lui corresse la sua pronuncia un paio di volte. Lui rise tra i capelli di lei quando finalmente ci riuscì.

“Non voglio che lo odi,” Lydia disse a voce bassa, strofinando il naso sulla spalla di Stiles. “Anche se è una forte tentazione.”

Gli occhi di Derek incontrarono i suoi sopra la testa di Lydia. Lui gli lanciò un tenue sorriso.

“Non lo odio,” Stiles le assicurò.

“Voleva dircelo quando saremo tornati negli Stati Uniti, non voleva che si scoprisse così. Te ne sei andato prima che Allison ci arrivasse.”

“Quindi come è trapelato?”

“Allison sta cercando di capirlo.”

Stiles sospirò. Danny sostava sul palco con un piano di illuminazione in mano, pronunciando numeri a voce alta e guardando dritto verso i suoi impianti come non fossero stati accesi. Jackson mandava impulsi elettrici da altoparlante ad altoparlante. Greenberg stava controllando la situazione in giro per il palco. I tecnici bighellonavano ai lati. Era strano quanto tutto ciò fosse normale per chiunque tranne che per loro.

“Jackson ha detto che mi stavi cercando?” Stiles chiese, allontanando lo sguardo dal palco.

“Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene,” Derek rispose.

Stiles sentì il calore salirgli alle guance e il petto costringersi mentre si scambiavano degli intimi sorrisi sopra il capo di Lydia.

**

Tutto considerato, il concerto andò sorprendentemente bene. Erica e Stiles scartarono la cover che avevano preparato in onore di una edizione particolarmente austera di Three Little Birds. Il pubblico si unì al canto e tutti fecero ondeggiare i cellulari accesi sopra le proprie teste e Lydia abbracciò Scott mentre assistevano alla scena dal lato del palco. In quell'atmosfera, Derek sentì un senso di calma diffondersi dal palco, posandosi su ciascuno di essi. Stiles faceva questo effetto quando voleva essere-- influente, imponente, rassicurante.

Dopo il concerto, Stiles si trattenne a parlare con i fans fino a che riuscì a passarla liscia. Boyd aveva già radunato Scott, Lydia e Derek sul bus ma Stiles si rifiutava di muoversi. Derek lo guardava dal finestrino del salotto posteriore, sorridendo dolcemente mentre osservava Stiles abbracciare i fans e cantare qualcosa e fare foto con loro, le sue labbra che per tutti il tempo formavano parole e frasi indecifrabili. Il polacco di Stiles, secondo lui, era rozzo e infantile, ma lui appariva così sicuro e libero quando lo parlava.

Fu dopo mezzanotte che Boyd e Marcus finalmente costrinsero Stiles a scostarsi e a salire sul bus. I Royales avevano deciso di lasciarli liberi e si erano accalcati sul bus dello staff per dormire da loro, lasciando il resto del gruppo a cuocere lentamente nella propria stessa malinconia. O nel caso di Boyd, alla sua devozione per il dormire durante l'intero viaggio. Mentre lui si era ritirato verso la sua cuccetta, tutti si erano rintanati nel salotto posteriore. Allison aveva messo su un film mentre tutti erano sprofondati nei divani.

“Wow, ho appena letto una approfondita analisi delle nostre interazioni su Twitter,” Lydia disse circa venti minuti dopo la partenza.

“Cosa dicono a riguardo?” Stiles chiese cautamente.

“Beh, Stiles, non mi hai fatto gli auguri di compleanno l'anno scorso. Ma la situazione tra di noi era apparsa tesa già prima di quell'episodio, in ogni caso.”

Stiles ridacchiò. “Ero troppo occupato a patire un'intera giornata in una spa con te per twittarti, mi dispiace.”

“Ti perdono.”

“Nient'altro?” Scott chiese.

“Derek e Stiles ancora non si seguono l'un l'altro quindi chissà cosa sta succedendo tra di loro. Scott, tu ed Erica flirtate un sacco a quanto pare. Oh e uh, Isaac... ha smesso di seguirci tutti un paio di settimane fa...”

Nel silenzio frastornante, Derek cambiò nervosamente posizione. Allison sospirò e mise in pausa il film.

“Credo dovremmo parlarne,” disse lei con tono esasperato.

“Di Twitter?” chiese Lydia, facendo la finta ingenua. Derek poteva inferire dall'espressione del suo viso come non fosse stata sua intenzione toccare l'argomento. “Probabilmente ne troverei uno anche riguardo Instagram...”

Allison scosse con decisione la testa una singola volta e Lydia sospirò mentre sembrò scivolare ancora più affondo nel divano.

“Vi lascio...” Derek iniziò, alzandosi in piedi.

“Resta,” Allison gli disse. Lui si sedette ubbidientemente, il suo stomaco che si contorceva per la trepidazione. “So che questa storia è un colpo per tutti noi, ma dobbiamo tener duro. Ci resta solo un'altra settimana, cinque concerti, possiamo farcela. Quindi tiriamo fuori ora le nostre frustrazioni e-”

“Okay,” Scott disse, suonando deciso. “Parliamo.”

“Oh Dio,” Lydia lamentò, coprendosi il volto con entrambe le mani. Stiles rimase inverosimilmente silenzioso.

“Scott,” Allison lo avvertì.

“Lui,” Scott cominciò, puntando il dito contro Stiles. “Dà di matto perché tu-” Lo puntò contro Derek. “- sei a New York nello stesso periodo in cui ci siamo noi. Poi inizia a chiudersi in sé stesso rimuginandoci sopra. Smette di parlarci. Diventa lunatico. Okay, è vero. Non gli abbiamo detto che dovevamo incontrarti perché sapevamo che avrebbe avuto qualche stupida crisi isterica. E avevamo ragione, no, Stiles?”

Derek si voltò per guardare Stiles, sentendo il proprio stomaco contorcersi. Stiles era impassibile e manteneva la mandibola ben serrata. Derek stava già desiderando che tutto questo finisse.

Stiles non rispose.

“Che cosa c'entra questo con Isaac?” Lydia sbottò, le mani che correvano al petto di Scott come per domarlo.

“Derek, tu sai dell'overdose, giusto?”

“Scott, _dacci un taglio_ ,” Lydia disse con voce bassa, quasi in un ringhio.

“Riesci ad immaginare come si sia sentito Isaac mentre Stiles si uccideva lentamente perché _tu_ non c'eri più?” Scott chiese a Derek.

“Okay, Scott, basta così,” Allison lo interruppe alzandosi in piedi.

“Quello non aveva niente a che vedere con Isaac,” Stiles controbatté.

“Forse no, ma tu non lo hai mai accettato comunque.”

“Come puoi anche solo dire una cosa--?”

“Non gli parlavi mai! Letteralmente. Non gli hai parlato fino a che non abbiamo iniziato il tour. Nell'intero periodo che abbiamo trascorso a registrare gli hai rivolto sì e no due parole-”

“Non perché non lo accettassi, o qualsiasi cosa tu stia insinuando. È solo che io...” Derek vide qualcosa rompersi dietro la sua armatura. “Non ne avevo le forze.”

“Che gentile da parte tua.”

“Scott,” Stiles quasi pregò.

“E non hai nemmeno mai dato ascolto ad un suo suggerimento. Sentiva di non appartenere alla band, come se tu non lo volessi qui. Sei stato, sei stato-”

“Sono stato un piccolo stronzetto egoista,” Stiles concluse al posto suo, risuonando come se tuttavia stesse citando qualcuno.

“Sì, lo sei stato. E sai cosa, lui percepiva quanto tu fossi geloso del fatto che io e lui ci stessimo avvicinando.”

“Oh, ma davvero?” Stiles chiese con una risata crudele.

“Non lo hai _mai_ fatto sentire il benvenuto, mai. Lo hai sempre trattato come un fottuto rimpiazzo, non hai mai voluto che avesse un posto nella nostra band e lui lo ha sempre saputo, e tu non hai la minima idea di quello che stiamo perdendo ora che lui ci ha abbandonato. Non ne hai la minima idea perché non hai mai provato a coinvolgerlo-”

“Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non posso controllare come cazzo mi sento. Non me ne frega un cazzo se ha chiuso, è un uomo adulto che può fare quello che cazzo gli pare. Pensi che fossi geloso della tua amicizia con lui? Sinceramente, fottiti.” Si alzò in piedi per andarsene, ma Scott gli bloccò il passaggio.

“Lo hai portato al limite con quella merda di New York. Anche lui era amico di Derek. A te non importava di Isaac, ma volevi assicurarti che sapesse che tu eri il capo, non volevi che gli si avvicinasse minimamente. Non il tuo Derek perfetto. Derek era tutto tuo. Tutto tuo da rimpiangere, tutto tuo da odiare, tutto tuo. Sei un pezzo di merda egoista, lo sai questo?”

“Scott, lo sai che è una stronzata,” Lydia disse, travolta da una furia accecante.

Derek stava ancora osservando Stiles anche se dentro di sé sussultava ogni volta che sentiva pronunciare il proprio nome. Si sentiva paralizzato. Si sentiva a disagio. Si sentiva colpevole. La bocca di Stiles era ferma in una rigida linea retta e le sue sopracciglia aggrottate.

Scott ignorò completamente entrambi quando continuò. “Eri così fottutamente concentrato sulla tua autodistruzione perché le cose non stavano andando come avresti voluto, e volevi trascinarci a fondo insieme a te. Non te ne è mai importato un cazzo di ciò che noi volessimo in ogni caso, hai semplicemente deciso di cadere a pezzi e poi hai deciso di riportare indietro Derek. Ci hai odiato per aver anche solo _parlato_ con lui, e poi tu sei andato e hai fatto la stessa cosa. E hai ben visto di farlo notare ad Isaac come se riportandolo indietro stessi salvando la fottuta band. Come se stessi cercando di ricordargli che in ogni caso lui non era mai stato la tua prima scelta. E ora che te lo stai finalmente fottendo di nuovo sei felice-”

“SCOTT, basta così,” Allison ordinò mentre Boyd marciò pesantemente attraverso la porta con un'aria infuriata.

Derek distolse il suo sguardo da Stiles giusto il tempo di lanciare un'occhiata al viso di Lydia rigato dalle lacrime. Scott stava ancora gridando. Allison gli stava gridando contro. E lui non riusciva ad afferrarne una singola parola. Si sentiva improvvisamente come se stesse guardando l'avvenire di tutto questo da dentro ad un altro corpo. Era senza parole, come anestetizzato e confuso. Quando si voltò nuovamente verso Stiles, fu giusto in tempo per vederlo scivolare oltre Boyd verso i letti.

E Derek, senza pensarci un secondo, si sentì muoversi verso di lui.

**

Stiles poteva sentire Allison urlare a Scott, e poteva sentire il caos generale di tutti gli altri, ma non riusciva a distinguere una singola cosa oltre il ronzio del suo sangue nelle orecchie. Sentiva il mondo inclinarsi da parte a parte, strizzò gli occhi chiusi per farlo smettere, l'intero suo corpo gridava per l'adrenalina, si sentiva male...

“Stiles,” Derek disse sottovoce da dietro di lui. Le sue mani si poggiarono sulle sue spalle e tutto si fece più chiaro, solo per un secondo.

“Io... Io... mi dispiace,” balbettò, la voce strozzata in un singhiozzo.

Derek lo mise a tacere dolcemente e lo tirò fino quando non si voltò. Quando i suoi piedi gli parvero vacillare sotto di sé, l'altro braccio di Derek corse a supportarlo. “Non hai niente di cui scusarti-”

“Mi dispiace,” Stiles singhiozzò nuovamente. L'aria nei suoi polmoni pareva liquida. Le sue guance erano rosse e umide.

“Per cosa?” Derek chiese.

Stiles non lo sapeva. Probabilmente perché si era sentito in colpa per quante volte Scott avesse pronunciato il nome di Derek mentre gridava verso di lui. Probabilmente perché non avrebbe voluto che Derek vedesse quella scena. Derek lo attirò un po' più vicino, afferrandogli le braccia per tenerlo saldo a terra. “Lo sai che è solo arrabbiato, vero? Non lo pensava davvero,” Derek disse.

Stiles sentì tutte le forze abbandonarlo. Scosse solo la testa. No, Scott lo pensava. Lo pensava decisamente. E avrebbe anche potuto avere ragione.

“Non osare darti la colpa,” Derek disse severamente, costringendo Stiles a guardarlo negli occhi. “Non puoi lasciare che questo ti logori.” C'era attorno a lui un'aura di agitazione e preoccupazione. “Magari... prenditela con me invece. Urlami contro o colpiscimi o-”

“No. Io non... Io non voglio. Non voglio...” ferire nessuno. Non voleva continuare a ferire le persone. Non voleva continuare tutto questo. La sua mente correva, e correva, e spiralava fuori controllo. Stavolta non avrebbero potuto sistemare le cose. Aveva pensato che avrebbero potuto farcela, ma non ci sarebbero riusciti. Troppe cose erano successe. Stiles sentì il proprio corpo cominciare a scivolare giù leggermente. Derek lo afferrò di nuovo, il suo braccio attorno alla sua vita.

“Allora cosa vuoi?” chiese lui. “In questo preciso momento, cosa vuoi fare? Cosa posso fare io?”

“Voglio solo dormire,” Stiles confessò con voce tremolante. “Mi dispiace.”

“Non devi chiedermi scusa.” La voce di Derek era ferma.

“Puoi tornare da loro, non serve che tu stia dalla mia parte, puoi essere neutrale, puoi andare...” Stiles provò. “Non volevo trascinarti in questa storia.”

“Non mi stai trascinando in niente.”

Quando lo diceva così, le sue braccia che si stringevano attorno a lui, il suo naso sulla tempia di Stiles... riusciva quasi a credergli.

“Voglio solo dormire,” Stiles provò a liberarsi della sua presa, allungò il braccio e afferrò il bordo del suo lettino. Non aveva idea di come sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare lì su con le mani tanto instabili e il suo cuore così martellante e la vista che gli si appannava, ma ce l'avrebbe fatta.

“Ecco,” Derek disse, manovrandolo in qualche modo fino a quando non fu seduto sul bordo del lettino di mezzo, il lettino di Derek. “Infilati qui...”

“Questo è il tuo. Io non voglio stare nel tuo letto. Non voglio...”

“Tranquillo, puoi averlo...”

“Non voglio stare nel tuo letto.” Non da solo, non circondato dal fantasma del suo respiro notturno, non avvolto nelle sue coperte, non senza di lui.

“Stiles.” Quel tono di voce significava che Stiles stava facendo il difficile. Stiles ci rinunciò. Voleva ripiegarsi su sé stesso. Voleva farsi il più piccolo possibile. Gli dispiaceva, gli dispiaceva così tanto.

“Scusa, scusa,” Stiles pianse. Dio, com'era imbarazzante. Serrò gli occhi, tutto girava attorno lui e si sentiva morire. Poi improvvisamente si stava sdraiando, delle mani furono su di lui e tutto si fece silenzioso.

“Smettila,” rimbombò la voce di Derek. Più che udirla, Stiles poteva sentirne le vibrazioni, con il proprio viso contro la sua gola... Stiles si aggrappò con le mani alla maglia di Derek. Parte della schiena di Stiles era poggiata al muro freddo. Aprì gli occhi ed era buio. Tutto ciò che poteva sentire era il rumore dei pneumatici sull'asfalto, il mormorio del motore e il proprio respiro incerto e irregolare. “Respira,” Derek sussurrò.

Le braccia di Derek erano fermamente avvolte attorno a lui. Stiles si concentrò sull'innalzarsi e l'abbassarsi del suo petto per imitarlo. Inspira... espira... Sentì il proprio battito cominciare a rallentare, e le sue mani lentamente lasciarono la maglietta di Derek. Stava respirando. Era al sicuro. Stava bene.

“Sei al sicuro,” Derek sussurrò, una mano che gli accarezzava il fianco.

Non era passato inosservato agli occhi di Stiles il modo in cui ogni volta che lui provasse a fuggire, Derek fosse lì. Che Stiles corresse da lui o che fosse Derek ad andargli dietro, lui era lì. E quello era il tipo di calma che Stiles aveva completamente dimenticato.

**

Stiles si addormentò con il viso premuto sul collo di Derek e Derek ne fu grato. L'effetto provocato dalla lite lo aveva abbandonato quando aveva notato che il ritmo del respiro di Stiles aveva assunto l'involontaria cadenza del sonno. Il silenzio e il loro piccolo mondo di calma sapeva di rifugio. Si concentrò sul respiro di Stiles. Sulla sua calda e solida forma. Sul proteggerlo. Sul lasciarlo dormire pacificamente...

E poi improvvisamente Derek fu svegliato dalla luce di una torcia che lampeggiava sul retro della stanza dei letti e da Stiles che in uno stato di confusione strizzava gli occhi rivolti oltre lui. Non era possibile che fossero già a Vienna.

“Il bus ha un guasto,” Boyd borbottò. “Dobbiamo scendere mentre Lou controlla alcune cose.” Stiles gemette in protesta.

Erano in piedi in fila indiana fuori dal bus. Il loro autista sferragliava nei pressi dello scomparto del motore, mentre Marcus teneva una torcia per lui. Era ancora buio fuori. Stava nevicando. Stiles stava tremando nella sua coperta. Lydia era nascosta in un parka. Il cappuccio di Scott era tirato su e legato così stretto che tutto ciò che Derek riusciva a distinguere della sua faccia era il naso. Allison si stava lasciando uscire una ininterrotta serie di imprecazioni. Dopo un attento esame delle precedenti venti ore, Derek era ora sicuro al 100% di essere solo un personaggio in una satirica commedia indie.

“Ti prego, ti prego Dio, poni fine a quest'incubo,” pregò Allison, sollevando le braccia al cielo.

“Drammatica,” Scott borbottò.

“Taci,” sibilò Lydia.

“Ho detto una parola, Lydia, okay-”

“Tenete tutti le vostre fottute bocche chiuse,” Boyd ringhiò dietro di loro.

Il tremore di Stiles aumentò così Derek si premette contro il suo fianco.

“Buona notizia e cattiva notizia!” Lou disse da sotto al bus poco tempo dopo.

“Prima la cattiva,” Allison ordinò.

“Avremo bisogno di un meccanico.”

“Fantastico. E la buona notizia?”

“La bambina non sta per esplodere, quindi siete liberi di tornare dentro.”

“Grandioso.”

“Vi suggerirei di ammassarvi nel salotto sul retro per tenervi al caldo.”

“Conosco un ragazzo a Cracovia, non vi preoccupate,” Lou continuò.

“Siamo ancora in Polonia?” Allison chiese con il tono di voce che si sollevava.

Scuotendosi via i fiocchi di neve dalla barba, Lou annuì come se fosse una bella notizia. Non lo era.

Senza dire una parola raccolsero le loro coperte e i cuscini e i maglioni e si sdraiarono al buio, immobili e silenziosi. Stiles si era infilato nello stretto spazio tra Derek e il muro, come per tenersi il più lontano possibile da chiunque altro, e Derek non riusciva a smettere di sintonizzarsi sul calore emanato dal suo corpo. Derek era completamente sveglio.

Passò un'eternità. “Almeno c'è qualcuno addormentato?” Allison sussurrò, mettendosi a sedere.

Ci fu un coro di mugugni e di “no” in risposta. Lei barcollò in piedi e sparì senza una spiegazione.

Ritornò meno di un minuto dopo.

“Fanculo,” Allison disse con una voce cantilenante, schivando attentamente le gambe e le coperte e i cuscini con le braccia avvolte attorno alla confezione da ventiquattro presa dal frigo. “Chi vuole un dannato drink?” Poggiò la scatola in terra con un tonfo sordo e si lasciò cadere a terra.

Non ci volle molto prima che tutti lasciassero riluttantemente i propri posti per radunarsi attorno ad Allison. Lei offrì gentilmente un drink a Lou quando tornò per dare loro una lanterna a batteria, ma lui declinò e se ne andò velocemente. Il modo in cui la luce evidenziava i suoi lineamenti conferiva ad Allison un aspetto sinistro...

“Allora parliamo,” disse.

**

“Cristo,” Boyd imprecò, grattandosi il ponte del naso. Tracannò mezza della sua bottiglia e la poggiò su un tavolino prima di accucciarsi di nuovo sul divano.

“Quindi, chi vuole andare per primo?” Allison insistette. “Sarà Scott? Spero davvero che sia Scott.”

Scott abbassò lo sguardo e si rifiutò di considerarla.

“Voglio dire, penso solo che ora sarebbe un buon momento per delle scuse o qualcosa del genere visto che è lui quello che... vediamo... ha tirato fuori il trascorso abuso di droghe di qualcuno. E ha accusato quel qualcuno dell'abbandono della band da parte di qualcun altro. E ha fatto tutto questo mentre insultava ancora un altro qualcuno, facendo piangere qualcun altro e buttando merda sulla nottata di tutti quanti.”

“E svegliando Boyd,” li informò la voce smorzata di Boyd dall'interno del suo maglione.

“Già. Anche quello.” Annuì lei solennemente.

Stiles mugugnò e affondò il viso nella spalla di Derek.

“Andiamo, Scott, cos'hai da dire?” lo punzecchiò lei.

Scott rimase in silenzio. Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

E poi Derek si schiarì la voce. “Comincerò io,” disse lui. Stiles sollevò la testa per guardarlo.

“Eh?” Allison chiese, inclinando il capo.

“È solo che... non voglio assistere mentre voi ragazzi vi allontanate, mi importa... um, mi importa troppo di tutti voi per stare semplicemente... seduto con le mani in mano a guardare.”

“Stai zitto, Derek,” Scott disse, risuonando esasperato e afflitto e oppresso dal senso di colpa.

“No. Vi ho abbandonato come un codardo e mi dispiace. Sono orgoglioso di voi tutti per aver tenuto duro e non voglio assistere a questo.”

“Questo si traduce in un tuo voto a favore delle scuse di Scott?” Allison chiese dopo un secondo di sobrietà.

“Credo che abbiano bisogno di risolvere le cose discutendo, sì, ma um...” Alzò le spalle. “Voi due siete amici da così tanto tempo, anche Lydia, e io credo abbiate tutti solo bisogno di parlare una buona volta.”

Stiles si unì a Scott e Lydia nel fissare Derek con espressione di moderato shock. Stiles dovette reprimere l'istinto di far notare quanto fosse ironico che quelle parole provenissero proprio da lui, colui che li aveva abbandonati per telefono ed era sparito. Dovette far conciliare il Derek tormentato dall'ansia e silenziosamente sofferente dell'anno precedente con quello coraggioso che aveva spontaneamente rinunciato al suo isolamento per salvare i loro culi nonostante sapesse che gli avrebbe probabilmente fatto male.

Derek cambiò posizione sentendosi a disagio sotto i loro sguardi. “Cioè, io ho solo... voi non avete... da quando sono nei paraggi, cioè, io uh. Voi ragazzi non... aggiustate mai le cose, mascherate tutto e...” Si schiarì la voce e diede al proprio viso un'espressione seria. “Parleremo di questa cosa.” Stiles poté praticamente udire lo schioccare di una frusta. Derek Hale aveva parlato.

Stiles non mancò il piccolo sorriso complice che Allison lanciò a Derek. Nessuno osava contestare un Derek serio.

Eppure rimasero in silenzio. A disagio. Incerti su come iniziare. Allison bevve un lungo sorso e si schiarì la voce.

“Bene, personalmente, mi dispiace aver tirato fuori la cosa,” ammise lei.

Stiles non poté evitare di sorridere un po' a quello.

Ma comunque, nessuno disse niente.

Stiles riusciva a sentire Lou e Marcus sferragliare attorno al bus, il vento che fischiava all'esterno... poteva persino udire il dolce spumeggiare nella propria bottiglia di birra aperta ma intatta.

“Va bene,” Allison disse dopo un po'. “Com'era quel gioco a cui eravate soliti giocare tutto il tempo?”

“Corretto/Scorretto?”chiese Derek, suonando sorpreso.

“Sì. Come si gioca?”

“Uh, qualcuno fa un'affermazione rivolta a qualcun altro, quest'altro giudica l'affermazione come Corretta o Scorretta e poi ne fa una a sua volta.”

“Come funziona in un gruppo?” Allison chiese.

Stiles e Derek si scambiarono un'occhiata. Non avevano mai avuto l'occasione di giocarci con qualcun altro. Non per più di un paio di giri di dichiarazioni, almeno. L'ultima volta che ci avevano provato, Lydia aveva messo in discussione il fatto che avrebbero dovuto dire Vero e Falso invece. (“La Correttezza ha troppe sfumature, tipo per cosa stai dicendo corretto? Corretto nel senso di vero, corretto nel senso di giusto? Scorretto nel senso di falso, scorretto nel senso di ingiusto, scorretto nel senso che... non ne vuoi parlare? Nel senso di scortese? Questo gioco è fottutamente stupido.” Stiles le aveva sorriso e aveva affermato, “Esattamente.”)

Scorretto non significava sempre falso. “Sei innamorato di me,” non era stato falso per Derek ma era stato Scorretto. Era stato Scorretto da parte di Stiles affermarlo allora, rompere il silenzio, forzargli la mano. Stiles aveva tirato fuori l'argomento, distesi assieme sul letto completamente nudi per la prima volta, mentre il mondo di Derek roteava velocemente senza controllo.

Quello che era Corretto non era sempre onesto. “Sei innamorato di me.” Quando Stiles aveva detto Corretto, l'aveva detto con un fuoco nel petto. Rabbia e impeto. Derek aveva toccato l'argomento dopo un appuntamento con Paige. Lo aveva detto dopo aver pomiciato con lei nella sua macchina. Lo aveva detto con il suo rossetto ancora sul collo.

E qualche volta si erano lasciati andare ad ordini, input, richieste, desideri... Non si può rispondere “Vero” a “Baciami”, ma si può rispondere Corretto[2]...

E c'era un fine ad ogni partita di Corretto/Scorretto. Una confessione da strappare di bocca, un argomento da portare a galla, un nuovo passo da fare... Entrambi l'avevano sempre capito. Forse lo capiva anche Allison, perché qui c'era decisamente un fine.

“Si può um... credo si possa andare in cerchio. Fai la tua affermazione, si giudica l'affermazione, si va avanti,” Stiles suggerì.

Lydia sospirò. “E come definiamo Corretto o Scorretto?”

“In qualsiasi modo ti senta di definirlo, è questo il punto,” Stiles le disse.

Iniziarono in modo semplice per prenderci la mano. Per continuare ad evitare la reale situazione in gioco. (“Scott, la tua band preferita sono i Blink-182.” “Corretto. Derek, odi l'università di legge.” “Corretto. Stiles, ami la neve.” “Scorretto. Boyd, pensi che questo gioco sia stupido.” “Penso che tutta questa storia sia stupida.” Etc.)

Allison fu la prima ad andare più a fondo dopo qualche giro completo. “Scott, ti manca Isaac.” Ci fu una lunga pausa prima che lui borbottasse: “Corretto.” Tutti si presero un po' di tempo per incassare il colpo, il tono del discorso radicalmente cambiato, prima che Scott continuasse. “Derek, ti senti in colpa per averci lasciati.”

“Corretto.”

E continuarono così per un po'. Semplicemente dichiarando fatti a cui tutti avevano fatto caso ma che nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di fare presenti.

“Lydia, stai dando uno sguardo ai college da un po' di tempo,” Boyd disse a bassa voce, esitante.

Lydia apparve in colpa quando disse che era Corretto. Stiles si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse appena sferrato un pugno nello stomaco ma non reagì.

Quando facevano silenzio potevano sentire Lou e Marcus cantare in modo stonato o biascicare assieme sotto il bus.

“Um, Allison. Tuo padre ti sta facendo passare le pene dell'inferno per colpa nostra,” Lydia disse dopo che i due finirono il ritornello di Lovely Bunch of Coconuts.

“Corretto.”

“Mi dispiace,” Stiles mormorò. Anche Scott e Lydia apparvero in colpa.

“No, non esserlo. Io um... lotto un sacco per voi ragazzi e non vorrei che fosse diversamente, okay? Posso gestire la cosa.” Regalò loro un sorriso materno incorniciato dalle sue fossette che accese in Stiles i desiderio di darle un bacio sulla fronte. “Cambiamo direzione?” E apparve timorosa quando affermò che Lydia sarebbe stata più felice al college. Apparve sollevata quando Lydia disse che era Scorretto.

“Sei completamente innamorato di Erica, non ho nemmeno bisogno di sentire la tua risposta, lo so già,” Lydia disse a Boyd.

“Corretto,” rispose lui con un sorriso. Lydia sollevò la sua birra e fecero tintinnare le bottiglie l'una contro l'altra. Fu un colpo di sfortuna che Stiles stesse bevendo proprio nel momento in cui Boyd si voltò da lui con un sorriso poco promettente. “Stiles, tu e Derek ci siete ricascati.”

A Stiles andò di traverso la birra. Derek gli batté sulla schiena fino a che Stiles non smise di tossire. “Scorretto sulla base del fatto che “ci” è un termine molto generico che potrebbe significare qualsiasi cosa. Ritornati ad essere compagni di band? Attualmente sì...”[3]

“Oh, ma andiamo,” Allison si lamentò mentre Boyd gli fischiò contro.

Stiles guardò Derek e vide indossare un sorriso compiaciuto. Stiles gli diede una gomitata.

“Voglio dire, Scott ha già mandato all'aria la vostra copertura, prima. Sono offesa che lo abbiate detto a lui e non a me, ma va bene,” Lydia disse con aria altezzosa. “Sono felice per voi.”

“Non gliel'ho detto io,” Stiles brontolò. Ma proseguì velocemente con la sua dichiarazione prima che chiunque potesse iniziare a sbraitare a riguardo, prima che il proprio senso di colpa e rabbia potesse radicarglisi di nuovo dentro. “Derek, non tornerai all'università.”

**

Dal leggero brivido di panico causato dalla dichiarazione di Boyd dritto a questo... Aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte senza emettere un suono, gli occhi scuri di Stiles poggiati su di sé con una concentrazione penetrante quanto quella di un laser. Non ci aveva minimamente pensato. Aveva ammesso di odiare la Hastings già ai tempi di Londra e aveva detto che il suo mondo perfetto non avrebbe incluso l'università, ma non aveva davvero considerato...

“Corretto,” disse, sorprendendosi. E seppe che quella era la risposta giusta. Mollare gli studi non era una cosa su cui servisse riflettere.

“Ce l'abbiamo fatta, ragazzi, lo abbiamo ufficialmente resettato,” Stiles dichiarò.

“È solo che la odio così tanto.”

“Era ovvio,” Lydia rise sotto i baffi.

“Cosa vorrebbe dire?” Derek chiese offeso.

Lydia allungò la gamba per dargli un calcetto affettuoso. “Che ami troppo il palco per poter mai amare il tribunale.”

Lui allungò il braccio per strizzarle la caviglia in modo amorevole. Perché aveva ragione. Mentre il resto di loro lanciava un “awwww”, Allison catturò l'attenzione di Derek dall'altra parte del cerchio. Indicò Scott con gli occhi e Derek seppe che voleva che il gioco proseguisse.

Doveva far sì che questo giro contasse. Avrebbe potuto fare direttamente riferimento al rifiuto nei confronti di Stiles, o avrebbe potuto prenderla in retromarcia... Fortunatamente, mentre lui pensava, Boyd prese a punzecchiare Lydia riguardo la sua ipocrisia in fatto di educazione.

Derek era rimasto colpito dal modo in cui tutti loro erano cambiati. Settimane prima ad LA, Derek non aveva potuto evitare di osservarli nel tentativo di catalogare ogni piccola differenza, di recuperare il tempo perso. Perché gli erano mancati. Sinceramente, profondamente mancati. Ma non aveva notato tutto quel cambiamento in Scott sino ad Oslo. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Scott potesse essere cattivo, nemmeno per sbaglio. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Scott avesse potuto tenere il muso o cedere alla tentazione di essere meschino. Non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse mascherare il proprio affetto per gli altri come aveva fatto fino al momento in cui Stiles aveva sferrato un pugno ad un tizio da parte sua a Londra. Quando il resto di lui sembrava essere rimasto lo stesso, come mai era emersa quella parte della sua persona?

E poi realizzò. Scott era sempre stato coraggioso. Determinato. Sicuro di sé. Speranzoso.

“Scott, te la stai facendo sotto dalla paura,” Derek disse finalmente.

Scott sgranò gli occhi, luccicanti sotto la luce tenue, la sua bocca leggermente aperta... “Di cosa?” balbettò.

“Di perdere tutto questo.” La band, il tour, Stiles e Lydia, Allison e Boyd, tutti... Derek aveva ben presente la sensazione. Aveva presente cosa significasse perdere realmente tutto quello... Derek sapeva che era qualcosa per cui valesse la pena essere spaventati.

“Io um...” cominciò lui, allontanando il proprio sguardo da Derek per fissarsi le mani.

“Io lo sono,” Lydia confesso a bassa voce. Scott sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei.

“Anche io,” borbottò Stiles.

Derek si sentì dissolvere sullo sfondo mentre osservava la soluzione del problema apparire sui loro volti rivolti l'un l'altro, ma in modo completamente indipendente. Allison e Boyd rimasero in silenzio come se avessero paura di spaventarli. La tonante risata di Marcus e Lou arrivò dall'esterno, ma l'atmosfera all'interno era tesa...

“Corretto,” Scott disse infine, la voce spessa nella sua gola.

“Vedi qualsiasi cosa vada male come un altro chiodo nella bara,” Derek disse con voce calda e grave nel suo petto. Era qualcosa che suo padre avrebbe detto. “Non lo è. Io ho lasciato la band di mia spontanea volontà e non è stata colpa di nessuno. E voi siete andati avanti. Decisamente non era mia intenzione abbandonarvi tutti. E sono sicuro che lo stesso valga anche per Isaac...”

“Lo capisco,” Scott disse, sfregandosi la faccia con la manica. “Grazie. Va bene.”

“Voi ragazzi siete andati avanti senza di me, se desiderate tutto questo con abbastanza determinazione andrete avanti anche senza di lui.”

Scott aveva il suo viso tra le mani, i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Annuì. Allison gli scivolò più vicino per poggiargli la mano sulla spalla.

“E credo che lo vogliate, altrimenti non sareste così spaventati.” Stiles avvolse il suo braccio attorno a quello di Derek, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla... Ma anche Derek voleva questo, tutto questo. Ed era terrorizzato.

Scott sollevò lo sguardo tirando su col naso sonoramente, i suoi occhi che scattavano verso Stiles il quale aveva allontanato il suo viso da Derek abbastanza per incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace,” Scott mormorò.

“Nessun problema, fratello,” Stiles disse con un sorriso sincero e sonnacchioso. Si guardarono l'un l'altro, comunicando in qualsiasi metodo telepatico avessero sviluppato nei tanti anni della loro amicizia mentre tutti li guardavano.

“Va bene, e una scusa è andata, ne mancano un altro paio,” Allison cinguettò dopo qualche secondo, battendo le mani assieme. Lydia rise mentre la sua testa ciondolava all'indietro sul divano. Boyd sbuffò. Stiles gemette in dissenso.

**

Il meccanico da Cracovia li raggiunse attorno alle 6. Il sole stava lentamente sorgendo, brillando sulla neve appena caduta, quando scesero in fila dal bus. Il salottino posteriore si era in ogni caso fatto troppo afoso con il loro calore corporeo e l'odore di birra. Scott e Stiles avevano portato con loro le chitarre così da poter allietare Lou e Marcus con le canzoni che li avevano sentiti cantare durante la notte. Vedere il loro autista tarchiato e dal viso rossastro e il loro enorme capo della sicurezza piegati dalle risate valse la pena di sopportare il freddo.

Allison aveva tirato fuori la sua videocamera e aveva convinto Lydia a recitare come se stesse conducendo un documentario naturalistico.

Esultarono tutti quando il motore dell'autobus tornò in vita con un ruggito poco dopo le 8, si ammassarono nuovamente sul bus e si addormentarono prontamente per le restanti quattro ore verso Vienna.

Il secondo bus e il camion ce l'avevano fatta senza problemi, quindi gli Smokes arrivarono per trovare il locale del concerto perfettamente attrezzato.

“Oh guarda, non hanno finito per sbranarsi a vicenda, dopo tutto,” Jackson affermò lentamente quando loro si trascinarono all'interno.

“C'è mancato poco,” Allison gli assicurò. C'erano delle borse sotto i suoi occhi e indossava una t-shirt sgualcita, ma sembrava felice.

“La situazione si è fatta critica verso la fine, Scott ha tentato di aggredire Marcus,” Boyd disse con tutta la sua serietà. “Ne abbiamo le prove video.”

Allison picchiettò il dito sulla videocamera che le pendeva dal collo e annuì. Stiles rise al ricordo di Scott che placcava Marcus cadendo su un cumulo di neve. “Danny, che ne dici di editare assieme un documentario avventuroso?” Allison chiese mentre si allontanò nella sua direzione.

“Ci siete mancati a colazione,” Aiden disse loro, con un sorrisetto provocatorio sul viso.

Mentre Scott e Aiden discutevano scherzosamente a riguardo, Stiles si lasciò crollare sul divano accanto ad Erica. Con un sorriso felino, lei gli fece scivolare davanti il giornale che aveva sulle ginocchia e picchiettò su un paragrafo a fondo pagina.

_“Il ritorno di Derek Hale, non importa quanto temporaneo, sembra averli rinvigoriti. La loro performance sold-out di Londra è stata una testimonianza della loro energia distintiva, ma la chimica sul palco era scoppiettante, in uno stile di cui i fan non si erano nemmeno accorti di sentire la mancanza. Se Lahey era facilmente scivolato nei panni del sostituto bassista della band, Hale riempie la sua vecchia postazione e la comanda con una sicurezza che può nascere solo dalla familiarità, dal rispetto e dalla gioia di un felice ritorno. E per quanto possiamo ammirare Lahey e la resilienza degli Smokes durante l'assenza di Hale, dobbiamo ammettere che non c'è niente di più piacevole che vedere questa band suonare nello stile che li caratterizzava la prima volta che ci siamo innamorati di loro. Ancora una volta, sono un gruppo temerario di giovani che si connettono insieme come i pezzi di un puzzle, che sono sostenuti a vicenda e hanno creato un coro di voci con un'innata semplicità, e i quali sembra non lavorino nemmeno un giorno della loro vita per quanto amano ciò che fanno.”_

L'articolo andava avanti ad elencare il resto delle loro date nel Regno Unito, il che significava che fosse datato prima dell'abbandono di Isaac, ma gli diede un po' di speranza in ogni caso. Realizzò con il diffondersi di un certo calore nel petto che Erica sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. Lui arrotolò il giornale e lo picchiò sulla testa di lei.

“Non lo hanno nemmeno definito misterioso in questo qui,” Erica gli disse, schiaffando via la sua mano. “E se stai cercando qualcosa da leggere, puoi leggere la recensione dei Royales alla pagina successiva, così per dire. Ci hanno definiti un trio Midwestern con un sound metropolitano sofisticato.”

“Ooh, suona come una bella storia. Gente, avvicinatevi tutti,” Stiles annunciò, srotolando la rivista e sfogliando alla pagina successiva. Attese fino a che non ebbe l'attenzione della stanza e iniziò a leggere ad altra voce mentre Erica si agitava per l'eccitazione al suo fianco. La sua voce era rauca per la stanchezza mentre leggeva ma era una stanza piena di persone che amava, questo temerario gruppo di pezzi di un puzzle, ed era felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letteralmente “Spacciati come eravamo”, è un verso di _Phone Call From Poland_ dei Bayside.
> 
>  **Note:**  
>  [1] “Voglio davvero saperlo? Vuoi che ritorni da te (in ginocchio)?” testo di _Do I Wanna Know_ degli Artic Monkeys.  
>  [2]"You can’t say “true” to “kiss me,” but you can say Fair": So bene che a "Baciami" in italiano anche rispondere "Corretto" non ha molto senso, ma non sono riuscita a trovare una soluzione migliore. Quindi please, accettate le mie scuse e abbiate pazienza. Se trovaste una soluzione migliore sarei ben lieta di editare il testo e darvene credito nelle note.  
> [3] “Unfair on the grounds that 'it' is a very general term that could mean anything. Back at being band mates? Currently, yes”: Traducendo l'affermazione di Boyd con "Ci siete ricascati" e poter tradurre la risposta di Stiles in modo letterale ("Ritornarti ad essere compagni di band?"). Un'altra soluzione valida sarebbe stata quella di tradurre l'affermazione di Boyd ("You're back at it") con "ci state di nuovo dando dentro" ma traducendo diversamente la risposta di Stiles "Back at being band mates?" con "Ci stiamo dando di nuovo dentro con la band?" in modo da far combaciare le due frasi. Ero indecisa tra le due, quindi ho provato a rendere il pezzo in modo più letterale possibile. 
> 
> _Three Little Bird_ , la cover di Varsavia, è una canzone di Bob Marley rivista da Brandon Urie come tributo ai fans quando i Panic! at the Disco si sono divisi. Quest'ultima è la versione a cui l'autrice è particolarmente legata, nonché la versione che troverete nella playlist di 8Tracks.  
>  _Lovely Bunch of Coconuts_ è una canzoncina di Monty Python che non troverete nella playlist.
> 
>  
> 
> Le cose sembrano essersi risolte... Ma ci sono ancora troppe cose non dette. Non mi piace fare spoiler, ma mi sento in dovere di avvisarvi: preparate i fazzoletti, gente. Il prossimo capitolo sarà bello tosto!  
> Next stop: ITALY.


	19. Postcards from Italy

8 Novembre  
Milano, Italia

C'era una foto di loro nascosta nel portafogli di Derek.

Il viso di Allison aperto in un sorriso raggiante, gli occhi chiusi mentre posava il suo naso sulla guancia di Lydia. C'era un luccicare di lacrime all'angolo degli occhi di Lydia, la bocca aperta a dare l'idea di un'esplosione di risa quasi estinta, un suono che Derek poteva quasi udire. La sua mano avvolgeva il polso di Stiles, il braccio di Stiles cingeva i colli di Scott e Derek, attirandoli entrambi impossibilmente vicini a sé.

Derek si ricordava quella cabina per le foto, nascosta in un pub sulla spiaggia che serviva una clientela più matura di quella del chiassoso bar non troppo lontano che aveva rifiutato le loro carte di identità false. Un uomo più anziano aveva offerto un drink ad Allison e Lydia e aveva detto loro, “Qualche volta un uomo ha bisogno di offrire qualcosa da bere a due belle ragazze.” Una donna di mezz'età in una canotta scollata aveva rifilato il suo numero a Scott. La barista avrebbe servito Stiles solo se lui si fosse sporto sul bancone e l'avesse baciata sulla guancia.

Aveva tenuto quella foto di loro nel suo portafogli per anni, dietro la sua tessera della biblioteca nello scomparto di mezzo. Giusto in caso potesse tornare utile. Giusto per i giorni di pioggia. E oggi stava piovendo. Era caduta fuori quando Derek aveva preso il portafogli per pagare la colazione. Non era mai caduta fuori prima di allora.

Aveva dimenticato che i capelli di Allison fossero stati così corti al tempo e che Lydia avesse portato un piercing al naso per circa una settimana. Si era dimenticato che Scott si fosse rasato i capelli in solidarietà con Stiles dopo uno sfortunato incidente riguardante folte chiome e il tentativo di accendere un bong sottovento.

La rivoltò nella mano. “Beach Ball, Newport Beach. 2012”. Si ricordava come fossero sgattaiolati in spiaggia giusto oltre il parcheggio. Si ricordava di aver scalato una torretta di salvataggio vuota. Si ricordava di aver posato Stiles sul legno sabbioso e umidiccio e di essergli scivolato sopra per baciarlo, mentre il rumore dell'oceano rimbombava nel buio. Ricordava di avergli detto di non volerlo veder baciare nessuno tranne lui, soprattutto non una barista qualsiasi. Stiles gli aveva riso sul collo, le sue mani calde nel punto in cui erano scivolate sotto la maglietta di Derek. “Sei fortunato, perché non voglio baciare nessuno tranne te in ogni caso.”

Derek fece scorrere il pollice lungo il bordo inferiore della foto, toccando l'irregolarità della carta strappata. Non ricordava più come fosse la seconda foto della striscia, ma sapeva dove fosse.

“Cos'è quella?” chiese Lydia, appoggiando la guancia sul suo braccio. Quando lui la voltò verso di lei, Lydia sussultò e piegò il collo per avere una visuale migliore. “Anche io ho ancora la mia!” esclamò lei. “Ragazzi, guardate!”

Scott e Allison si avvicinarono per vedere e le loro reazioni mimarono quella di Lydia.

“L'hai avuta tutto questo tempo nel portafogli senza condividerla?” chiese Allison sorridendogli.

“Me ne ero dimenticato,” Derek mentì.

“Stiles, guarda,” Scott esclamò. Derek gli passò la foto così che potesse mostrargliela.

“Oh, wow,” Stiles disse, suonando un po' meno entusiasta degli altri. Scott non lo notò. Al contrario, continuò a mostrarla a chiunque volesse vederla.

“La mia è in una scatola di cumuli di biglietti a casa dei miei,” Lydia disse sorridendo a Derek. “Sei un sentimentalone.”

“La seconda che abbiamo fatto è incorniciata e appesa nel mio ufficio,” Allison disse, guardando Erica, Aiden e Ethan intenerirsi davanti alla foto.

“La mia è in una custodia di chitarra da qualche parte,” Scott aggiunse.

Stiles non si unì al coro. Il resto della tavolata fu coinvolto in una conversazione e la foto passò di nuovo a Derek. Stiles lo guardò con un'espressione che Derek non fu in grado di decifrare chiaramente.

**

2 Ottobre 2014  
Los Angeles, CA

Era andato. Stiles non poteva convivere con quella cosa, così se n'era sbarazzato. Aveva trovato il quaderno degli appunti consumato, il dorso in pelle percorso da smagliature verticali nei punti in cui avevano piegato la copertina all'indietro o dove lo avevano arrotolato a tubo per infilarlo nelle tasche posteriori dei loro jeans. Era tutto uno sbordare di pagine volanti e tovaglioli piegati e scontrini e altri piccoli pezzi di carta che avevano usato quando non avevano avuto altro su cui scrivere.

Quando Stiles lo aveva avvolto nella carta da pacchi, ne era caduta fuori una piccola foto. Derek e Stiles che si baciavano mentre Allison, Lydia e Scott facevano finta di vomitare. La capovolse sulla propria mano. “Beach Ball, Newport Beach. 2012”.

La infilò sotto la copertina e sigillò il pacco. Scrisse l'indirizzo di Derek sul fronte, con l'indirizzo della casa discografica come mittente. Ci incollò sopra ogni francobollo che riuscì a trovare. Si avviò direttamente verso il puntualissimo postino e in un momento di dolorosa casualità era sparito. Anni di lavoro. In transito. Per non tornare mai più. Andato.

Proprio come Derek.

Aveva chiamato per metterlo al corrente. Che gesto generoso.

La sua casa sembrava persino più vuota di prima. In un'ora, Scott e Lydia si sarebbero presentati per una riunione della band e Stiles avrebbe dovuto informarli. Avrebbe potuto recitare l'intera conversazione per loro se avessero voluto, perché poteva ancora ricordare ogni secondo di essa come fosse incisa nei suoi timpani.

“Quando dovresti arrivare?” Stiles aveva chiesto.

“Non verrò.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Non ho intenzione di venire.”

“Non verrai oggi?” Stiles aveva chiesto con tono piatto, cercando di mantenere sotto controllo il suo impennante battito cardiaco.

“Non verrò affatto.”

Derek era sembrato così serio. Così rigido.

“Di che cazzo stai parlando?”

“Ho mollato la band, Stiles.”

“No. Sei solo... nervoso. So che questo è un grosso passo per noi, ma andrà bene. Ce l'hai in-”

“Ho venduto la mia quota di diritti alla casa discografica. Ho chiuso il mio contratto. È tutto già definito-”

“No. No, non l'hai fatto, cazzo. Non è divertente, Derek.”

“Lo so che non lo è.” Ed eccolo lì. Il rimorso. Qualcosa di concreto e tangibile che Stiles potesse percepire nella sua voce.

“No, Derek...”

“Mi dispiace.”

“Tu... venduto del cazzo. Tu... codardo. Tu...” Stiles aveva avuto milioni di parole sulla punta della lingua ma non gliene era uscita nessuna.

“Lo so, mi dispiace-”

“Tu traditore. Bugiardo. Pezzo di merda.”

“Stiles, non ce la facevo più.”

“Grandioso, bene. Bene. Okay.” Stiles si era sentito insensibile. Si sentiva tutt'ora insensibile.

“Per favore, perdonami.”

Stiles non era riuscito a rispondere a quello.

Derek aveva aspettato, il flebile ronzio della connessione era tutto ciò che Stiles aveva potuto sentire o a cui aveva potuto pensare, e poi aveva detto, “Avviserò gli altri-”

“Non ti azzardare. Non ti azzardare a parlare con loro,” Stiles aveva detto, con la voce che lasciava intendere il covare di una minaccia. “Non ti meriti di parlare con loro. Li avviserò io. Tu puoi anche toglierti dalle palle.” Voleva proteggerli da questo il più a lungo possibile. Lydia e Scott e Stiles, fine. Quello sarebbe dovuto bastare e sarebbe bastato.

“Va bene,” Derek aveva detto a bassa voce.

Il ronzio era aumentato. Stiles poteva ancora sentirlo, gli era sembrato di poterlo persino vedere – la sua vista che si faceva offuscata e sfocata.

“Senti, chiamami tra un paio di giorni. Ti spiegherò,” Derek aveva detto con un tono che riservava per la camera da letto. Per sussurrare cose dolci tra i capelli di Stiles mentre facevano sesso. Per parlare fino a tarda notte nel letto. Per i rari privati momenti di coppia che potevano condividere mentre erano in viaggio. Stiles improvvisamente si era sentito sporco dall'ultima volta che si erano visti. Si odiava per aver goduto delle languide carezze di Derek la mattina che si erano separati.

Aveva abbassato la cornetta una volta per tutte e aveva spedito via ciò che era sembrato il lavoro di una vita, il frutto dell'amore. E si era seduto sulle scale a fissare la porta fino a quando non sarebbero arrivati Scott e Lydia.

**

**Presente**

Stiles si scrollò i propri pensieri di dosso. Sembravano tutti così felici e sereni in quella foto e quando sollevò lo sguardo a loro nel presente, poté vedere quanto fossero cresciuti. Se un tempo era stato così semplice, ora la loro felicità sembrava combattuta e vinta duramente. E ne era orgoglioso. Era dolce e fresco, questo rapporto che loro tutti avevano instaurato nel corso di questo tour, ma forse era fatto di un materiale più resistente. E guardò verso Derek e vide lo stesso ragazzo della foto, quattro anni più grande con due anni di esperienze accumulatesi nel suo DNA di cui Stiles era all'oscuro.

Le labbra di Derek si contrassero nel più tenue dei sorrisi per poi rilassarsi. Fece nascere in Stiles il desiderio di dirgli tutto, di parlargli per giorni senza fine, di capire se la loro attrazione fisica fosse ancora pienamente complementare a tutto il resto, come lo era stata un tempo.

Il resto della giornata trascorse bene. Lenta e piovosa, incantevole e spensierata. Non avevano aperto del tutto il vaso di Pandora che gli si era presentato davanti nel loro bus in avaria, ma l'avrebbero fatto. Prima o poi. Stiles aveva bisogno di affrontare quelle conversazioni, e voleva cominciare con Derek. L'ostacolo maggiore. Il punto di domanda più grande. La questione lasciata maggiormente irrisolta.

Ma dopo il sound-check, Scott lo raggiunse per primo. Lo trascinò via, giù per un corridoio, fino a che non si ritrovarono nell'atrio vuoto.

“Volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace di aver portato te e Derek allo scoperto,” Scott disse, sorprendendo onestamente Stiles.

“Non ti preoccupare,” Stiles rise.

Lui fece spallucce. “In ogni caso non è stato corretto da parte mia. E non sapevo nemmeno con certezza se voi stesse... ma credo che... voi due stiate...?”

“Spassandocela?” offrì Stiles.

Scott roteò gli occhi. “Voi due dovete davvero parlare, perché se non lo fate finirete per uccidervi a vicenda.”

“Stiamo bene,” Stiles lo liquidò. “Ed è solo... piacere. Nulla di... serio, o che.”

Scott scoppiò in una risata tanto fragorosa da scuotergli tutto il corpo e fargli reclinare la testa all'indietro. Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Come se voi due poteste... oh, questa è buona. Comincerò a fotografare i momenti in cui vi scambiate sguardi languidi come prova e poi potrai ripetermi quanto non seria sia la cosa.”

“Va bene, va bene,” Stiles concedette. Il cuore gli palpitò dolorosamente in petto. Ora che Scott aveva aperto la sfida, Stiles si sentiva nervoso a riguardo.

“Parlagli,” Scott disse, facendo scontrare le loro spalle.

“Di cosa?” Stava cercando di fare il testardo. Stava cercando di costringere Scott a delineare la situazione per lui.

“Non lo so? Di quello che ti pare? Voi due avete due anni da recuperare, se non lo avete già fatto. O perlomeno dovreste capire come vi sentire ora, prima che roviniate nuovamente l'uno la vita dell'altro.”

Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiata.

“Vi voglio bene entrambi, voglio solo che alla fine di tutto questo stiate bene,” Scott sospirò.

“Quindi sei d'accordo con la relazione?” Stiles chiese.

“Non sta a me essere d'accordo, ma sì lo sono.”

“E sai,” Stiles si sentì le guance arrossarsi. “Non mi sto... trasferendo per lui.”

La fronte di Scott era aggrottata mentre evitava per un pelo il contatto visivo. “Oh.”

“Non sto scegliendo lui a te. Mai.”

Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise. “Io non farò sesso con te, quindi potresti voler scegliere lui a me un pochiiiiino.”

Stiles semplicemente lo abbracciò. “Dobbiamo trovarti qualcuno, sei troppo interessato alla mia vita sessuale,” Stiles sussurrò. Scott mugugnò un “ugh” e lo spinse via con una risata.

“Sono a posto. Fidati.”

“Ma ultimamente non ti ho sentito parlare di nessuna delle centinaia di belle donne sparse per questo continente come al tuo solito, quindi-”

“Non mi servono, non le voglio.”

Stiles piegò la testa di lato e strizzò gli occhi. Scott sorrise teneramente, i suoi occhi che si erano addolciti come se stesse pensando a qualcuno di speciale.

“Con chi te la stai facendo?” Stiles chiese sospettoso.

Scott lo spintonò scherzosamente e iniziò a correre indietro lungo il corridoio. “Non lo dirò mai!” gridò in una cantilena. Stiles colse la sfida dell'inseguimento, gridando imprecazioni e ridendo lungo il percorso.

**

Derek era grato per quel tempo. Guardava le ombre create dalle gocce di pioggia sul vetro scivolare lentamente sul viso di Stiles e l'effetto lo faceva sembrare un quadro vivente. Boyd e Allison parlavano sottovoce della logistica dei giorni successivi, le loro voci livellate ad un confortante mormorio di sottofondo quando gli occhi di Stiles incontrarono quelli di Derek. Il suo sorriso era lento e stanco e Derek lo ricambiò.

Era stato un bel concerto. Erica e Stiles avevano cantato una malinconica canzone dei Paramore ma Stiles aveva sorriso troppo durante. (“Mi dispiace, sono di umore troppo buono oggi, Milano,” si era scusato in seguito Stiles con una risata). Era stato davvero un bello spettacolo in realtà. E ne erano usciti tutti stremati, da quella sera e dal resto del tour che stava iniziando a pesare.

Scesero tutti dall'ascensore, biascicarono i loro buonanotte e si diressero in direzioni opposte lungo il corridoio.

E Derek voleva davvero premere Stiles contro la parete, baciarlo dolcemente e lasciarlo senza fiato. E voleva incespicare con lui verso una delle loro stanze. E voleva addormentarsi avviluppato a lui. Camminarono fino a che non raggiunsero la porta di Stiles, poi Derek si fermò... “Ehi, magari potresti- se ti va, stare con me?” C'era un tremore nella voce di Stiles mentre si aggiustava la borsa per la notte sulla spalla.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. Stiles sembrava nervoso. “Che c'è?” chiese Derek.

“Non c'è niente, è solo che io... Stanotte, um... nella mia stanza. Cioè, vorresti? Potresti?” balbettò lui, le sue nocche che si facevano bianche per quanto stringeva la presa sulla cinghia. Si lasciò uscire un sospiro di frustrazione. “Voglio dire, potresti stare con me se ti va.”

“Oh. Certo. Sì,” Derek disse annuendo, resistendo all'istinto di ridere di lui.

“Non è che... non sto cercando di fare niente, voglio solo...” Stiles era arrossito furiosamente. “Non devi, davvero, non è tutta questa gran cosa.”

“Posso restare,” Derek disse incerto, dandogli l'opportunità di tirarsi indietro. Stiles annuì e si voltò per aprire la porta.

Derek lo seguì nella stanza e lasciò cadere la sua borsa vicino alla porta, accanto alla roba di Stiles. Mantenne il suo sguardo fisso sulle spalle tese di Stiles mentre questo calciava via le scarpe e iniziava a passeggiare nervosamente.

“Ehi,” Derek disse dolcemente, camminando verso di lui.

Stiles lo guardò a sua volta, gli occhi leggermente affaticati ma comunque stupendi come sempre. Chiari e luminosi. “Mi dispiace,” Stiles rise un po'. “Non volevo che questo risultasse imbarazzante, è solo che... sono stanco ma volevo parlarti, niente di serio... Non devi restare davvero se non vuoi.”

Derek calciò via le proprie scarpe in risposta. Allungò il braccio e afferrò Stiles per il polso prima che potesse riprendere a passeggiare nervosamente. “Voglio,” insistette.

Lo attirò in un abbraccio e Stiles si sciolse contro di lui. Il battere costante della pioggia si fece chiaro nell'improvviso silenzio che calò sulla stanza.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese, sembrando indifeso.

“Sì, sono sicuro.”

Il respiro successivo di Stiles venne fuori in un tremito nervoso e lui allentò contro voglia l'abbraccio. Derek non voleva lasciarlo andare. Derek voleva continuare a toccarlo. Sembrava così piccolo stanotte, stanco e logoro. Derek voleva far accoccolare contro di sé il suo Stiles esausto e tenerlo lì.

Stiles gli regalò un dolce e piccolo sorriso prima di liberarsi dalla sua presa e sedersi sul bordo del letto.

Derek si tenne occupato sfilandosi il cappotto. Si schiarì la voce. “Quindi uh. Non avevo mai suonato a Milano prima. Pubblico fantastico,” disse alla fine.

“Sì che ci hai suonato.”

“Ho suonato a Roma,” Derek provò a correggerlo.

“Il tour invernale? Il tuo ultimo tour europeo con noi? Abbiamo suonato a Milano.”

Derek aveva un vuoto di memoria e il suo volto doveva darne conto. Stiles sembrava addolorato. “Credo fossi ubriaco per la maggior parte di quel tour, eh?”

Il pugnale del senso di colpa si rigirò leggermente nel suo stomaco. Si era ripreso dopo quel tour. Aveva seguito i consigli di Stiles di smettere di bere e si era coscientemente impegnato ad essere più forte. Non ricordava granché di quel tour, ma ricordava bene di aver dormito nella cuccetta con Stiles avvolto attorno a sé e di aver passeggiato mano nella mano a Parigi. Ricordava decisamente di averlo baciato a Roma, nel bel mezzo della notte, davanti ad una fontana illuminata....

“Dovrai pur ricordarti qualcosa,” Stiles pregò.

“Sì.” Si avvicinò a lui. Stiles gli afferrò la mano e lo attirò a sé. Sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, il suo viso dipinto di ombre angolari, i suoi occhi che catturavano la luce...

“Ti ricordi quando siamo rimasti bloccati in montagna? Stava nevicando senza sosta e avevamo dovuto aspettare una notte fuori dal bus. Ricordi?” La sua mano era così calda attorno a quella di Derek. “Eravamo rimasti svegli tutta la notte a parlare e strimpellare con gli altri. Avevamo scoperto che il nostro autista sapeva suonare la chitarra. Avevamo scritto qualche stupida canzoncina. È stata quella volta che abbiamo più o meno scritto 'Girl'. Stavamo prendendo in giro una qualche canzone alla radio che fosse la più generica ballata pop al mondo...”

“Mi ricordo,” Derek confessò. La prima volta che aveva sentito 'Girl' gli era sembrata così familiare. Dopo quella volta, aveva cambiato stazione ogni volta che l'avevano trasmessa alla radio.

“Continuavo a voler scrivere canzoni su di te. Cioè, l'ho fatto. Ho scritto così tante canzoni su di te e non le ho mostrate a nessuno. Ma volevo che Gladiator fosse qualcosa di diverso. Ho provato così duramente a creare quell'album senza incentrarlo su di te. E poi ci hanno detto che non avevamo alcuna hit e noi ci siamo indisposti. Non volevamo creare un album commerciale. Io volevo solo compiangerti...” La sua voce era ferma nonostante i suoi occhi luccicassero. “Allora ho pensato a quella notte e a quella stupida canzone e credevamo l'avrebbero odiata ma così non è stato. Al contrario è finita per essere il singolo di lancio. E ogni singola volta che dovevo suonarla era come venir schiaffeggiato su questa fottutissima faccia... E con te qui-”

Derek cercò di farlo smettere, cercò di allontanarsi, ma non ci riuscì.

“Ho detto che quella canzone era su di te. Lo è in un certo senso. L'ho scritta e registrata perché ti odiavo e mi mancavi allo stesso tempo. Eri il ragazzo per cui valeva la pena combattere ma per il quale non avrei combattuto. Era una stupida canzone d'amore, e non volevo scrivere una canzone d'amore su di te, ma l'ho fatto in ogni caso. Sapeva di fallimento. Ha sempre saputo di fallimento. E improvvisamente era la canzone di cui ogni singola persona sul pianeta conosceva le parole e lo odiavo. Quella canzone è una bugia. Una fottuta bugia. E non potevo suonarla tutte le notti con te al basso. Proprio non potevo...” Sollevò lo sguardo verso Derek con quegli occhi velati di lacrime e Derek capì che Stiles era troppo stanco per fingere. Si era messo completamente a nudo davanti a lui.

Derek si inginocchiò, prese il volto di lui tra le proprie mani, allungò il collo per avvicinarsi e sussurrò "Va tutto bene,” contro le sue labbra...

“Resterai?” Stiles mormorò, cedendo al suo tocco.

Quella sera qualcosa in Stiles lo faceva tremare come una foglia e Derek l'avrebbe quietata insieme a lui. “Sì.” Tutto il tempo che vuoi. Per sempre. In questa stanza d'albergo, in ginocchio davanti a te per il resto della mia vita. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.

Un beep digitale risuonò da qualche parte fuori dalla sfera di quel loro piccolo universo. Derek era deciso ad ignorarlo, ma il suono si ripeté un'altra volta e un'altra ancora. Derek si allontanò lentamente, fece scorrere il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Stiles e gli offrì un sorriso di scusa.

“La batteria del telefono sta morendo,” spiegò, mentre si alzava in piedi e si avviava verso la sua borsa.

“Lasciala morire,” Stiles disse con un sorrisetto.

“Solo un secondo,” Derek gli assicurò. Spostò la borsa di Stiles con il piede e sentì il rumore sordo di un sonaglio. L'aveva sentito centinaia di volte prima di all'ora, ma questa volta attirò la sua attenzione. Diede un colpetto alla borsa con il piede e lo sentì di nuovo. Si voltò a guardare Stiles oltre la propria spalla.

“Cos'è questo rumore?” chiese, ma era abbastanza sicuro di saperlo.

“Che rumore?”

Derek sollevò la borsa e la scosse. L'espressione di Stiles non lasciò trapelare nulla.

“Dimmi che non è ciò che penso che sia.”

“Cosa pensi che sia?” Stiles chiese.

“Sembra rumore di pillole,” Stiles alzò una spalla. Derek lanciò la borsa in direzione di Stiles e questa atterrò con un tonfo ai suoi piedi. “Cos'è?” chiese, indicandola con il mento. Il cuore gli martellava in petto, il sangue sembrava come fango nelle sue vene, il panico che cominciava a prendere il sopravvento nella sua testa.

Stiles aprì la cerniera della tasca laterale e tirò fuori un tubetto arancione. Derek provò a dirsi che poteva essere qualsiasi cosa. Adderall[1], anche se Derek era abbastanza sicuro che avesse smesso di prenderlo anni fa, un innocuo antidolorifico per la mano contusa, antistaminico, qualsiasi cosa...

“Cos'è?” Derek chiese con tono di cautela.

“Xanax,” Stiles disse, scuotendo un po' la bottiglia.

La postura stanca delle sue spalle, la spaventosa sincerità sul suo viso gli riportarono alla mente un ospedale ad Amsterdam.

“ _E si è mai sottoposto ad un trattamento per un'overdose?”_

“ _Agosto 2015. Xanax e Oxi.”_

La delusione lo travolse, sedimentandosi nel suo cuore appesantito. “Quindi ti stai facendo?” gli chiese.

“No,” Stiles rispose con tono piatto.

Derek si lasciò uscire una risata e risuonò crudele persino a sé stesso.

**

Derek gli voltò le spalle e Stiles non smise di sentirsi indifferente nei confronti di questa situazione. Non andare, non andare...

“Davvero, Derek, non mi sto facendo di niente,” riasserì lui, saltando in piedi. Percorse la distanza tra di loro in poche lunghe falcate e si appostò davanti a lui. Era pronto per questa conversazione, lo era. Non l'aveva prevista, ma era comunque pronto.

“Ne hai preso?”

“No.”

“Allora perché le hai?” chiese lui con voce ferita.

“Ero in una brutta situazione?” Stiles disse, chiudendo la frase con un tono interrogativo. Voleva raccontare tutto a Derek. Voleva restare sveglio tutta la notte, a bisbigliare sotto le coperte, a far scivolare la propria mano lungo il suo braccio perso nei propri pensieri, posandogli la mano dietro la testa per attirarlo più vicino, ammettendo le cose che non aveva mai confessato a voce alta... Perché aveva iniziato questo tour con Derek da una posizione completamente differente rispetto a quella in cui si trovava ora. Aveva pensato di poter mantenere una distanza di sicurezza tra di loro. Aveva pensato di poter essere forte. Aveva voluto mostrarsi distaccato... Ma non ci era riuscito, non lo era e non voleva esserlo. Voleva Derek più di tutte quelle cose. Più di tutto quello, desiderava solo una reale opportunità con lui.

“Quando?” Derek chiese. Non era più proteso verso la porta.

Stiles gli mise la boccetta tra le mani e fece un passo indietro. Era un segno. Di fiducia. Di resa. Derek lo capì e la strinse nel pugno.

“San Francisco.”

“Prima o dopo esserti presentato a casa mia?” chiese lui con astio.

“Prima.”

“Hai tenuto questa roba per tutto questo tempo senza prenderne nemmeno un po'?” domandò, e Stiles sapeva che non riusciva a credergli davvero. Lui annuì e basta.

“Allora perché le hai ancora?”

Bella domanda.

“È solo che...” attentò. “Non lo so.” Non sapeva il perché. Sapeva perché le avesse comprate, ma non perché le avesse tenute. Aveva attivamente scelto di non prenderle la notte in cui le aveva avute tra le mani, e il giorno dopo e praticamente ogni giorno dopo quello fino ad Oslo. E poi l'unica volta in cui si era anche solo ricordato che fossero lì era stato quando ne aveva sentito il rumore, echeggiante come l'ultima esalazione di un uomo stanco. Un solenne promemoria di quella parte di sé che temeva. “Le ho comprate in caso le avessi volute. Ma non ne ho voluto nemmeno un po'... ho solo...” la sua voce si affievolì e lui si sentì così esposto.

“Da quanto sei fuori dalla riabilitazione?” Derek chiese.

“Certificato di buona salute dal Novembre 2015. Terapia ancora in corso.”

“E tu hai semplicemente... cosa? Hai tenuto queste in caso di necessità? O è solo uno stupido modo di mettere alla prova la tua forza di volontà?”

Forse era proprio quello. Gli occhi di Stiles erano fissi in quelli di Derek, la sua mandibola scomodamente serrata.

“E che mi dici di Amsterdam?” Derek chiese. Stiles poteva vedere ingranaggio su ingranaggio ruotare nella sua testa.

“Quella è un'altra storia. Volevo solo evadere un po'.”

“E ti ha portato dritto in ospedale-”

“Perché la mia soglia di resistenza è andata a farsi fottere-” ribatté, la voce che saliva di tono.

“E come sei finito davanti alla mia porta di casa?” La domanda risuonò come un pugno nello stomaco, come una frustata.

“E cosa avrebbe a che vedere con tutto il resto?” Derek era apparso così ferito quando Stiles aveva bussato alla sua porta... Stiles non aveva considerato che potesse esserlo ancora...

“Perché hai comprato queste-” Agitò il tubetto. “-e poi sei venuto a trovarmi.”

“Volevo vederti, te l'ho detto-”

“Perché? Perché volevi vedermi?”

“Per chiudere col passato,” confessò lui, imbarazzato dalla disperazione nella sua voce.

“Chiudere col passato?” chiese Derek, sgranando gli occhi. “Stavi pianificando di-”

Stiles indietreggiò davanti al tono di accusa nella sua voce. “Non avevo intenzione di suicidarmi, Derek,” sbottò. “La mia band stava cadendo a pezzi, io stavo candendo a pezzi, volevo solo porre fine a delle questioni irrisolte.”

“Ed ora eccoci qua! A cercare di porre fine a questioni irrisolte!” disse lui, allargando le braccia in un gesto plateale.

Qui, a gridare in una stanza d'hotel in Italia. Qui, con Stiles che _provava_ a mettere tanto più impegno di quanto non ne avesse mai impiegato...

“Gettale nel water,” Stiles disse fermamente, interrompendo quel silenzio tagliente. Perché quella era l'unica chiusura col passato che voleva stanotte. Era l'unica questione irrisolta a cui aveva bisogno di porre fine.

L'espressione di Derek si ammorbidì. “Scott mi ha chiesto se stavi bene a Londra. Mi ha praticamente detto che aveva bisogno di sapere se mi sembrava che tu stessi...”

“Abusando di nuovo,” Stiles offrì.

Derek annuì. “Sapeva che eravamo assieme ad Amsterdam, solo che non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo ed era spaventato. Dovrebbe esserlo? Dovrei esserlo? Dovremmo avere paura? Stai bene?”

“Sono più vicino ad un miglioramento di quanto non lo sia mai stato,” Stiles disse dolcemente.

“Io non sono come queste, vero?” Derek chiese, tenendo la boccetta in alto tra di loro.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Non mi hai chiesto di seguirvi solo perché sono qualcosa a cui resistere, vero?”

Aveva attivamente scelto contro lo Xanax. Era un solenne promemoria. Ma aveva ricercato Derek perché chiudere col passato era una sana alternativa. E lo aveva trascinato lì perché probabilmente loro avevano bisogno di lui...

“No,” Stiles affermò. “Avevamo bisogno di te-”

“Avreste trovato qualcun altro.” Nella mente gli balenò un Derek sul pavimento di un bagno di Parigi, tutti quegli anni prima, che tra i singhiozzi ripeteva di non essere abbastanza.

“Ma noi avevamo bisogno di _te_.” Per Stiles era chiaro. Sapeva che band aveva iniziato a fiorire nuovamente con lui nei paraggi. Doveva continuare a parlare perché quello sguardo tetro sul viso di Derek doveva essere illuminato... “Avevo già deciso di non prendere queste. Sono venuto da te perché volevo chiarirmi le idee. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato un buon punto di partenza per dire addio agli Smokes... Ho pensato mi avrebbe aiutato a superare il tour europeo...”

Quando Derek sembrò venire risucchiato in una lenta spirale di disperazione, Stiles decise di proseguire.

“E mi mancavi. E volevo vederti. E sono contento che tu sia qui e tu eri... Io non ho mai... sei perfetto. E mi mancavi, in questa band e nella mia vita. E non ti avrei mai chiesto di partire con noi solo per mettermi alla prova, tu significhi troppo perché io possa agire in quel modo.” Degli allarmi scattarono nella sua testa cercando di avvertirlo che era tempo di tacere. “Mi sei mancato costantemente. Letteralmente. Tutto il tempo.” L'espressione di Derek era difficile da decifrare. “E non esiste nessun altro su questo pianeta che mi faccia sentire umano. Non mi sentivo una persona reale senza di te. E con te, anche all'inizio di questa storia, quando era tutto ancora molto scomodo, mi sono sentito comunque più ancorato a terra...”

Derek lo stava fissando. Occhi sgranati, sopracciglia inarcate.

“Sono venuto da te senza nessuna aspettativa. E decisamente non sapevo che avrebbe condotto a questo. Fidati, questo è l'opposto di ciò che avevo desiderato. Volevo smettere di provare il bisogno di vederti di nuovo. Volevo sentire che lasciare la band fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Volevo che questo tour fosse il nostro tour di addio. Volevo farla finita. Ma ora voglio vederti continuamente e non voglio che questa band si sciolga e non voglio affatto che questo tour finisca. Derek dì qualcosa? Io sto annaspando qui."

“Tu pensi che io sia perfetto?” chiese, gli angoli delle sue labbra che si curvavano verso l'alto.

“Oh, ma taci,” Stiles rise.

“Gettiamo via queste,” Derek sentenziò. Premette il tubetto di nuovo nel palmo di Stiles e fece scorrere le sue dita attorno al suo polso per dargli un leggero strattone.

Stiles fece strada verso il bagno.

**

Stiles si sedette sul ripiano del bagno e stappò la boccetta sopra il water. Derek osservò il suo viso in cerca di segni di indecisione, controllò le sue spalle in cerca di tensione. Il suo corpo era rilassato come un ramo di salice, il suo sguardo concentrato sulle pillole che fluivano sul fondo della tazza, la sua espressione vuota in modo rassicurante.

Strappò l'etichetta, l'appallottolò nella sua mano, lanciò la bottiglia nel cestino e tirò lo sciacquone in un paio di movimenti rapidi.

“Questa cosa è troppo facile,” borbottò Derek. Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui con un sopracciglio innarcato. “Hai qualche altra confezione da qualche parte?”

Lui fece roteare gli occhi. “Grazie per il voto di fiducia.”

“Sto scherzando. Sono abituato a te che fai il difficile.”

“Voglio solo che ti fidi di me,” sospirò, risuonando e apparendo stanco mentre sollevava lo sguardo verso di lui. Il corpo di Derek dondolò verso di lui ma mantenne i pieni ben saldi. Stiles scivolò giù dal ripiano e avanzò nello spazio personale di Derek. “Puoi controllare il resto della mia roba se vuoi.”

Derek lo avvolse tra le sue braccia, lo strinse forte contro il proprio petto. “Mi fido,” mormorò contro la sua tempia. Ed era vero.

“Ti prego, vieni a letto con me,” Stiles chiese, affondando il viso nel suo collo. Derek annuì.

Derek seguì Stiles di nuovo nella stanza, osservò le lunghe linee del suo braccio e della sua schiena e delle sue spalle mentre si dirigeva verso il muro per spegnere il lampadario sul soffitto, tracciò la sua sagoma in contrasto con il caldo risplendere delle abatjour, cadde con facilità sul letto insieme a lui.

Stiles poggiò la testa sul suo petto e intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di Derek. Era una sensazione familiare, questa intimità, questa sonnolenta tregua che nasceva dall'aver condiviso qualcosa di più di quanto facesse comodo ad entrambi, dallo scavare a fondo nella privacy dell'altro. Era rassicurante e un po' doleva, ma era un bene... era sempre stata una cosa positiva.

Si sarebbe scusato per aver interferito con la fragile pace che avevano instaurato. L'avrebbe fatto. Si sarebbe assolutamente scusato di quello perché Stiles sembrava così stremato. Ma lui non era dispiaciuto. Stava ancora elaborando tutto ciò che Stiles aveva detto, ma era contento l'avesse detto.

“Grazie,” Stiles mormorò. “Per essere rimasto. Nonostante... tutto quello.”

“Nessun problema,” Derek rispose, stringendo la presa sulle dita di lui. Perché non sarebbe dovuto restare? Non voleva mai più lasciare Stiles. Erano completamente vestiti sul letto, le lampadine ancora accese e fuori stava ancora piovendo. Stiles era confortante e solido e reale. Ed era al sicuro. E Derek era lì. A Milano, in tour, a letto con lui. Derek poteva pensare a milioni di posti che avrebbe voluto lasciarsi alle spalle e questo non era uno di essi.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato costantemente,” Derek disse a bassa voce.

Stiles rimase in silenzio ma spostò la testa per guardarlo.

“Tutto sembrava pesante senza di te,” Derek continuò.

Stiles strinse la presa sulla sua mano.

“Sono più felice quando tu sei vicino.”

“Sì?” Stiles chiese, la voce che gli si fermava in gola.

“Già.” E a quel punto ogni altra parola che stava pensando di pronunciare gli morì sulla lingua.

Stiles rise di lui e gli stampò un bacio amorevole sul collo. Derek lo amava.

“Hai detto che sono sparito,” Stiles disse pensieroso, dopo una lunga pausa di confortevole e terapeutico silenzio.

“Beh, quello che l'etichetta vuole, l'etichetta ottiene,” Derek disse, cercando di non lasciar palesare il dolore che riaffiorava.

Stiles sospirò. “Sai, è molto facile dare la colpa alla casa discografica qualche volta...”

Derek rise amaramente. “Quindi hai mentito?”

“Non del tutto. Volevano che mantenessi un'amichevole distanza. Ma onestamente cosa ti aspettavi? Mi hai lasciato. Perché non sarei dovuto sparire?”

Derek si sentì come travolto da un getto d'acqua gelata. “Non ho mai voluto rompere con te,” faticò a dire. Stiles si irrigidì contro di lui. “Ho aspettato che mi chiamassi o mi mandassi un messaggio una volta che le acque si fossero calmate un po'. Parte di me si aspettava che tu venissi e mi trascinassi di nuovo ad Los Angeles con te. Invece non ho mai più avuto tue notizie...”

Stiles si allontanò di scatto da Derek e si mise a sedere. “Cosa intendi con il fatto che tu non abbia mai voluto rompere con me?”

Anche Derek si tirò su a sedere e gli si mise davanti. “Ho lasciato la band e non mi sono trasferito ad LA con te, ma ti volevo ancora... Ma tu hai messo bene in chiaro che mi odiassi...”

Lo sguardo di Stiles gli bruciò dentro. Pareva come se fosse arrabbiato da qualche parte nel profondo, ma al contempo troppo stanco per darlo a vedere.

“Perché hai lasciato la band esattamente?” Stiles chiese, sorprendendolo con il leggero cambio di argomento.

“Non volevo più mentire.”

“Riguardo cosa?”

“Riguardo noi. Riguardo me.”

“Perché no?”

“Era estenuante. Mi sentivo un codardo. Era come se tutto ciò che facessi mi sembrasse una bugia. Tutto quello stress non valeva più la pena.”

“Quando hai iniziato a sentirti in quel modo?”

“Non mi è mai piaciuto.”

“Lo so che non ti è mai piaciuto, ma perché hai mollato quando hai mollato? Cosa è successo in quell'ultimo tour? Cosa è andato storto?” La velocità della sua voce aumentava con costanza ad ogni parola, la sua acutezza colmava ogni angolo della stanza.

“Non è stata colpa tua.”

“Davvero?” chiese lui. “Perché sembrava proprio che fosse per colpa mia.”

Derek lasciò andare un sospiro e cercò di spiegarsi. “Brunski aveva detto-”

“Avresti dovuto parlarmi. Avresti dovuto riferirmi ciò che aveva detto-”

“Perché?” Derek lo interruppe. Sentì che Stiles aveva già riempito gli spazi bianchi. “Così che tu potessi dirmi in faccia, invece che alle mie spalle, quanto fossi d'accordo con lui?”

“Come se potessi mai essere d'accordo con qualcosa che Brunski dice-”

“Però l'hai fatto. Eri d'accordo con lui. E so che era solo un gioco per te, so che stavi solo facendo ciò che dovevi, ma io non volevo averci a che fare-”

“Avevo un piano, Derek! Avevo un piano! Che cosa ti ha detto?” La sua voce mostrava agitazione, lui gesticolava velocemente con le mani. “Ha detto che avremmo dovuto stemperare la situazione? Ha detto che avremmo dovuto accantonare la canzone?”

“Ha detto che avevo un'immagine da tutelare-”

“Fanculo l'immagine, Derek! Fanculo! Chi se ne frega! Per favore dimmi che non hai passato gli ultimi due anni a pensare che io avessi scelto questa cosa al posto tuo. Non lo avrei mai... se mi avessi parlato, se mi avessi dato un'occasione, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per tenerti con me. Qualsiasi cosa.” Derek era decisamente scioccato dalla quantità di costernazione che Stiles stava liberamente mostrando. Era sorpreso da quanto velocemente fosse passato dall'essere caloroso e amorevole sul suo petto all'esser teso come una corda di violino. “Avrei mandato a puttane i piani di Brunski proprio lì sul momento. Mi sarei dichiarato il più udibilmente e pubblicamente possibile, sarei stato pronto. Ti avrei baciato davanti al mondo intero per rendere dannatamente chiaro a tutti cosa stesse succedendo se questo ti avesse reso più felice, se questo ci avesse salvato... se avessi potuto tenerti, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa.”

Derek premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Stiles per farlo smettere, per costringerlo a prendere fiato, per fermare il luccicare di lacrime di rabbia nei suoi occhi. Lo baciò perché aveva detto le cose giuste, le cose che Derek non sapeva nemmeno avesse avuto bisogno di sentire. E lo baciò per aver quasi pianto. E lo baciò perché lo amava. Tanto. Così tanto. E lo baciò perché per lungo tempo non lo aveva fatto abbastanza e voleva rimediare. Lo baciò perché era pronto a lasciar cadere la discussione e a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e riprendere dal punto in cui gli era permesso baciare Stiles tutto il tempo. Stiles rispose al bacio, le sue mani che gli avvolgevano la nuca.

“Non mi hai mai lasciato, _cazzo_ ,” Stiles imprecò quando si allontanò. Rise flebilmente. “Dannazione, Derek. Hai mollato la fottuta band per colpa di Brunski? Perché non me ne hai parlato? Perché... hai pensato che non avrei combattuto per te e poi hai lasciato la band, e io davvero non ho combattuto per te, quindi avevi praticamente ragione... ma io non ne avevo idea... _cazzo_. Avremmo potuto sistemare questa idiozia con qualcosa come due conversazioni al massimo.” Rise di nuovo e cadde all'indietro sul materasso.

“Mi dispiace,” Derek offrì, avvolgendo le dita attorno alla gamba di Stiles.

“Sei un coglione.”

Derek rise e scivolò in avanti sopra Stiles. “Dimmelo in faccia.”

“Sei un coglione,” ripeté lui sorridendo. “E dispiace anche a me.”

“Per avermi chiamato coglione?”

“Per... non esserti andato dietro. Non avevo idea che volessi questo.”

Derek affondò la testa e lo baciò. Stiles lo baciò a sua volta e lo attirò su di sé. Derek lo amava. Derek lo baciò con tutto sé stesso, fece scorrere le proprie mani sotto la sua maglietta per sentire ogni costola, poggiò il proprio bacino contro il suo. Anche Stiles lo amava, Derek ne era certo. Le sue mani sul collo di Derek erano ferme e rassicuranti, improvvisamente era così esigente. Il suo ginocchio si sollevò lungo il fianco di Derek e il suo bacino cambiò posizione sotto di lui e Derek poté sentirne l'erezione...

“Cazzo,” Stiles imprecò, scostando Derek da sopra di sé e rotolando via. Atterrò sui propri piedi al lato del letto e prese a camminare un po', coprendosi gli occhi con una mano mentre l'altra era poggiata sul suo fianco. Stava sorridendo però... “Volevo solo parlarti, non stavo cercando di infilarmi nelle tue mutande,” Stiles disse con una risata nervosa.

“Di cosa volevi parlare?” Derek chiese, le sue guance arrossate da un misto di imbarazzo ed eccitazione.

“Di qualsiasi cosa, volevo solo sentire la tua voce. E voglio dire, abbiamo parlato... è stato molto... produttivo. Esplicativo...”

“Non dobbiamo... fare niente, se tu non vuoi. Possiamo continuare a parlare.”

“Voglio,” disse autoritativamente. “Possiamo parlare dopo.” Derek lo guardò sfilarsi la maglia sopra la testa. Scuotersi via i jeans e lanciarli dall'altra parte della stanza e Derek fu in piedi. Le sue mani atterrarono sui fianchi nudi di Stiles e lo attirò a sé, lo baciò e a lui non dispiacque... La pelle chiara di Stiles era completamente scoperta e Derek voleva lambire ogni parte di essa. Stiles lo scostò. “Preservativo,” disse nel mezzo di un sorriso. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e guardò Derek camminare verso la sua borsa.

Derek si sfilò la maglietta lungo il tragitto di ritorno, lanciò il preservativo sul letto dietro di lui e si inginocchiò a terra davanti a lui.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo viso, verso l'attenta composizione dei suoi lineamenti, e posò un dolce bacio sull'interno del suo ginocchio. Stiles era silenzioso, la bocca ferma in una linea orizzontale, gli occhi inquisitori ma riservati, il petto che si gonfiava. Derek gli prese la mano nella propria, sperando che il suo tocco fosse leggero come acqua tiepida... Baciò le sue nocche, mosse le sue dita fino ad aprirgli la mano, gli baciò il palmo, gli baciò il polso. La mano libera di Stiles scorse leggera lungo il mento di Derek, scivolò giù lungo il suo collo, gli afferrò la spalla.

L'altra mano di Derek corse dalla caviglia di Stiles su al suo ginocchio, lungo l'esterno della sua coscia, e lui sfregò il palmo di Stiles contro la barba pungente sulla propria guancia. Stiles arricciò le dita attorno all'orecchio di Derek.

Tutto questo era vitale. Derek sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo verso il suo volto e non vide nient'altro che venerazione. Derek colse al volo l'opportunità prima che gli passasse davanti, prima di perdere l'occasione di essere così esposto davanti a lui ancora una volta, prima di perdere l'occasione di toccarlo in questo modo, prima di dover tornare negli States e realizzare che non avessero più idea di cosa farsene l'uno dell'altro. Ma qui si sentiva così a suo agio. Riempì ogni piccolo gesto con tutto l'amore che aveva da dargli e sperò che Stiles riuscisse a percepirlo. La sua bocca scivolò ancora più su lungo la coscia di Stiles e lui aprì leggermente le gambe per permetterglielo.

Prima che Derek potesse avere la sua bocca su di lui, prima che potesse assaporarlo, Stiles si curvò per guidare Derek sulle sue ginocchia e in un bacio. Derek si chinò e si abbandonò al suo volere quasi fosse stato creato per questo. Le sue mani carezzarono i fianchi di lui, giocarono lungo la morbida pelle tesa sulle sue costole. Stiles si distese all'indietro lungo il letto, Derek lo seguì per issarglisi sopra.

Il primo bacio a Manchester era stato sorprendente e sincero.

Stiles fece scivolare le proprie dita sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni di Derek e lentamente li fece cadere sotto i suoi fianchi. Derek si sistemò attentamente sopra Stiles, il suo petto ardente contro la fredda pelle di Stiles, le sue braccia che assicuravano il corpo sottile di lui contro il materasso. Il suono della pioggia (che batteva sulla finestre, correva nella grondaia e defluiva giù dalle pareti della costruzione) era così forte che tutto il resto sembrava muto. Tutto il resto sembrava languido. Stiles curvò una mano sul retro della ormai nuda coscia di Derek, giusto sotto il sedere, lo avvicinò e si lasciò uscire un sospiro ansimante contro la bocca di Derek.

Parigi era stata il culmine di due anni andati perduti in un deserto, desolato e assetato della sua pelle.

Derek calciò via i propri pantaloni e allargò le gambe di Stiles con il suo ginocchio. Stiles era caldo ed eretto contro il suo basso ventre. Derek poggiò la propria fronte contro quella di Stiles e lo guardò negli occhi mentre recuperavano fiato.

Berlino era stato puro sesso. Un ritorno alla forma primaria. Alcool, oscuri desideri e un'ambientazione rischiosa. Tornando all'hotel per fottere in uno stato di foschia mentale fino ad addormentarsi.

Derek ammirò Stiles sorridere lentamente, in modo genuino, con uno sguardo tenero e aperto. La sua mano scivolò tra di loro per avvolgersi attorno ad entrambi e Derek chinò il capo per baciarlo di nuovo. Assaporò il suo labbro inferiore tra le proprie labbra e si mosse contro di lui.

La mano libera di Stiles scorse sul lato del suo collo, con le sue dita che vagavano lungo l'attaccatura dei capelli, provocando brividi che gli percorsero tutto il corpo. Derek si allontanò dalla bocca di Stiles per immergere il viso nel suo collo, per inspirare il calore della sua gola, per ricordarsi quanto bene il ponte del proprio naso si adattasse alla linea del suo mento. Si stava rimettendo al desiderio di Stiles, arrendevole e impulsivo.

Lui fece scorrere le proprie dita tra la folta capigliatura di Derek e voltò il viso per baciargli la tempia, l'altra sua mano continuava a contrarsi attorno ad essi e Derek era fortunato che la sua bocca non si fosse ancora allentata fino a salivargli.

Il bacino di Stiles ebbe una scossa involontaria e un gemito di desiderio gli uscì di bocca. Le labbra di Derek erano posate sulla sua gola quando l'ansimare di Stiles si fece più pesante. Voleva tenerlo con sé e prendersi cura di lui, ammirare il suo viso mentre perdeva il controllo. Derek sollevò la gamba di Stiles e agganciò il suo braccio sotto l'incavo del suo ginocchio. Stiles gemette e si contorse al cambiamento. Ma Derek rotolò sulla sua schiena, invertendo le posizioni. Stiles si posò cautamente contro di lui, la sua bocca calda e umida sul mento di Derek.

E questo? Questo era tutto insieme. Sorprendente e sincero. Assetato e disperato. Appagante. Era di più. Era un persino più significativo ritorno alle origini. Stiles si ritrasse e i suoi occhi si concentrarono su quelli di Derek, le sue braccia che incorniciavano il viso di Derek sul cuscino, le sue labbra turgide... e Derek seppe che non avrebbe mai più voluto essere toccato da nessun altro.

**

Stiles fece scorrere le proprie dita lungo le linee definite dei muscoli di Derek, abbassò lo sguardo alle sue labbra dischiuse e ai suoi occhi serrati, lasciò che le grandi mani di Derek muovessero il suo bacino per lui, dato che in questo momento lui non aveva esattamente il pieno controllo di sé.

Roma.

Derek si spinse dentro di lui e Stiles crollò sul suo petto con un gemito di piacere. Derek gli passò il naso lungo la linea dei capelli, senza smettere di muoversi.

Barcellona.

Stiles sollevò la testa giusto il tanto per baciarlo ma finì per ammirare il suo volto. I suoi occhi erano a malapena aperti, solo una sottile fessura di oscurità e verde e lunghe ciglia nere. Le sue labbra si schiusero. Il suo pomo d'Adamo oscillava al fremere di ogni respiro. E Stiles lo amava.

Madrid.

Stiles trascinò il proprio labbro inferiore sulla bocca di Derek, fece scorrere il proprio pollice lungo i suoi alti zigomi e cercò di riprendere fiato. Le dita di Derek si affossavano nei suoi fianchi mentre lo attirava a sé e lo respingeva. Stiles era conscio di ogni singolo millimetro della propria pelle e la percepiva nel momento di contatto con quella di Derek.

Le sue mani erano abbastanza grandi e le sue braccia erano abbastanza lunghe e le sue spalle erano abbastanza larghe e tutto il suo corpo era semplicemente... abbastanza. Era tutto ciò che Stiles desiderava. Si sentiva a casa con lui tra le proprie gambe, si sentiva a suo agio con lui, si sentiva accudito, così ben accudito, Cristo.

Arrivo ad LAX, 15 Novembre.

Stiles fece scivolare la propria lingua contro quella di Derek, il suo respiro gli si fermò in gola, Derek tremò e gemette sotto di lui.

Roma, Barcellona, Madrid. Poi tutto sarebbe finito.

Stiles si costrinse a raddrizzare il proprio corpo, si aggrappò alla spalliera del letto, si dondolò avanti e indietro mentre Derek spingeva contro di lui. Stiles dovette lottare per tenersi in verticale.

Stiles non voleva che finisse.

Strizzò gli occhi chiusi e mosse il bacino più velocemente, mentre un grido gli sfuggiva tra i denti stretti. Prima che potesse cadere sopra Derek, aprì gli occhi per scorrere con lo sguardo le tracce di bianco che aveva lasciato sullo stomaco di lui. Derek tramava nel mezzo del proprio orgasmo, nel tentativo di tenere gli occhi aperti per mantenere lo sguardo alto verso di lui.

Rimase tutto leggermente offuscato fino a quando non sentì Derek stampagli un bacio sulla fronte. Erano sdraiati sul fianco, avvolti tra le coperte, le braccia dell'uno strette attorno al corpo dell'altro.

“Stai bene?” Derek chiese. Stiles lo baciò e basta. Perché sì, ora stava bene. Stava meravigliosamente. Era perfetto. Derek era perfetto. E l'unico modo in cui potesse dirgli tutto questo senza dover sentire il proprio cuore esplodere era baciarlo.

Quindi si baciarono e ascoltarono la pioggia, e le mani di Derek erano così morbide sulla sua vita, sul suo petto, sulle sue braccia, sul suo collo. Stiles intrecciò le dita tra i capelli di Derek e fece scivolare il proprio piede tra le sue caviglie per riscaldarsi le dita. Ogni secondo di prolungato contatto avrebbe reso Madrid tanto più difficile, ma Derek ne valeva la pena, davvero.

Era valso la pensa di incontrarlo. Era valso la pena di conoscerlo. Era valso la pena di innamorarsi si lui. Era valso la pena di due anni di infelicità. E sarebbe valso la pena di ripetere tutto daccapo.

Ne sarebbe sempre valso la pena. Ogni singola volta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Postcards from Italy_ , "cartoline dall'Italia", è una canzone dei Beirut.  
>  **Note**  
>  [1] Per chi non lo sapesse, l'Adderall è uno psicostimolante usato per curare la sindrome da deficit di attenzione e iperattività (ADHD) diagnosticata anche a Stiles quando era piccolo.
> 
> I brividi, le lacrime, i nodi allo stomaco che mi ha regalato tradurre questo capitolo - IL Capitolo - non credo si possano raccontare a parole. I feels!


	20. When in Rome We Are Lions

9 Novembre  
Milano, Italia

Furono svegliati dal trillo di una vera sveglia e Derek ne fu sorpreso. Stiles sollevò la mano dal petto di Derek, l'espressione aggrottata in disappunto, mentre tastava in giro in cerca del suo telefono.

“Pensavo che le persone semplicemente battessero alla tua porta un quarto d'ora prima che tu dovessi essere da qualche parte?” Derek lo stuzzicò mentre lui strisciava via per spegnerla.

“Non stavolta, amico mio, non stavolta.” Scivolò nuovamente sopra Derek e si accoccolò su di lui.

Si erano addormentati con le luci accese. Il viso di Stiles era in parte nascosto dalle ombre proiettate dal corpo di Derek, in parte dorato. Derek tracciò le nocche di Stiles con il pollice. La sua pelle era calda, il suo corpo rilassato dal sonno... Derek voltò la testa verso di lui per baciare la parte della sua fronte che riusciva a raggiungere. L'orologio sul comodino indicava le quattro del mattino.

E fu _allora_ che qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Stiles borbottò e si alzò. Derek sentì freddo al distacco. Stiles afferrò i pantaloni di Derek nel tragitto e se li infilò mentre gridava contro il disturbatore.

“Okay, okay, okay!”

“Derek è qui?” Allison chiese in modo frenetico dall'altra parte della porta una volta che Stiles la aprì. “Perché il suo telefono mi rimanda direttamente alla segreteria e non risponde alla sua porta-”

“Sì,” Stiles disse, aprendo ulteriormente la porta così che lei lo vedesse. Sembrò sollevata quando lui la salutò con la mano.

“Bus tra mezz'ora,” disse lei più tranquilla. “E faremo una riunione informativa, per cui... ci sarà del caffè ad aspettarvi, non perdete tempo in quello. Lunga giornata stampa.”

Stiles stava annuendo mentre lei parlava, ma improvvisamente si fermò. “Aspetta, dai a chiunque altro più tempo di me? Mezz'ora?”

Gli lanciò un sorriso beffardo. “Ci vediamo tra mezz'ora!”

Stiles borbottò mentre chiuse la porta e si diresse nuovamente verso il letto.

“L'ho provocato io quello,” disse sottovoce, sollevando il ginocchio sul materasso accanto a Derek. Derek avvolse una mano sul retro della sua coscia. Il tessuto sotto il suo palmo era morbido e consumato.

“Provocato cosa?” Derek chiese, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui. Stiles allontanò i capelli dalla fronte di Derek e gli sorrise tristemente.

“Tutto il loro nervosismo riguardo le stanze d'hotel. Il chiedersi dove sei, il dare di matto a proposito... è colpa mia.”

Derek unì i puntini. Strinse la presa sulla sua gamba per fargli sapere che non doveva continuare se non voleva. Stiles lo tirò leggermente per i capelli in modo affettuoso e sorrise.

“Doccia?” chiese, allontanandosi da lui lentamente.

E ovviamente cantò sotto la doccia. Derek rise e cercò di coprirgli la bocca. Erano le quattro del mattino, cazzo. Stiles scacciò via la sua mano e si sporse in avanti per baciarlo.

“Non ti piace come canto?” Stiles biascicò contro le sue labbra, le mani tra i capelli bagnati di Derek.

“Più che altro non credo che i nostri vicini vogliano sentirti cantare gli Hall & Oates così presto la mattina,” Derek mormorò a sua volta, facendo scivolare in basso le proprie mani fino a posarle sui fianchi di Stiles.

“Perché? Perché... what I got they want and it might be hard to handle? Like the flame that burns the candle?[1]” Derek intuì che fosse sul punto di riprendere a cantare così lo attirò più vicino a sé e lo baciò. Stiles si resse a lui, contenendo a malapena un sorriso mentre ricambiava il bacio. Quando si allontanò, sogghignò e si voltò verso il getto d'acqua.

“Honey, you are a rock upon which I stand,[1]” cominciò a cantare ad un volume decisamente più accettabile. La sua voce era bassa e soave come miele in mezzo al vapore. Derek avvolse le braccia attorno a lui da dietro e inalò il fresco profumo di sapone mentre lui proseguiva. Stiles versò dello sciampo, allungò maldestramente le braccia dietro di sé e ne passò un po' sulla testa di Derek. “Green eyes, yeah the spotlight shines upon you,”[2] cantò, frizionando ad ogni sillaba la testa di Derek con le dita, prima di lasciar cadere le braccia.

Derek ricordava la prima volta che l'aveva sentito cantare. Cantare davvero, non semplicemente schernire Mr Harris nei corridoi canticchiando “Tizio sembra una donna” da dietro l'angolo. Derek perfino sorrise contro la sua nuca al ricordo. Ma in realtà aveva stampato in mente un pomeriggio invernale atipicamente tiepido. Erano sgattaiolati via durante il pranzo per fare un giro attraverso la Riserva sulla decapottabile di Laura (presa senza permesso). Stiles seduto accanto a lui con la testa reclinata sul poggiatesta, gli occhi chiusi, mentre cantava tutte le parole di qualsiasi canzone partisse in riproduzione casuale...

Stiles mormorò ancora qualche altro verso di cui non conosceva le parole e rise. “Okay, okay, la smetto,” disse, voltandosi tra le braccia di Derek.

“Grand Theft Autumn,” Derek disse, la sua lingua che sembrava troppo spessa per la sua bocca mentre Stiles cominciava a massaggiargli il capo con lo sciampo.

“È una richiesta?” domandò lui, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi capelli.

“No. È la prima canzone che ti abbia mai sentito cantare realmente.”

“Davvero?” Stiles chiese, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Ci conoscevamo da un paio di mesi, avevamo rubato la macchina di Laura-”

“La decapottabile!”

“Mhmm,” Derek mormorò. “E avevamo semplicemente fatto un giro in macchina ascoltando musica.”

“Perché il tempo era bello. Mi ricordo.”

Derek annuì. Stiles gli sorrise e lo spinse sotto il getto d'acqua per sciacquarlo.

“Chiudi gli occhi,” gli ordinò dolcemente. “E come ti ero sembrato?” Stiles chiese.

Derek obbedì senza pensarci e gli rispose. “Stupendo.”

Stiles mormorò un “mmm” e lui poté percepirvi un sorriso. Stiles sfregò le mani tra i capelli di Derek, dietro le orecchie, e poi passò al viso. Le dita di Stiles scivolarono appena le sue palpebre, gli zigomi, il naso e giù lungo i lati del volto, e poi improvvisamente delle labbra si posarono sulle sue.

**

Stiles si rinfilò nei pantaloni da ginnastica di Derek senza nemmeno scomodarsi a chiedere il permesso. Non riusciva a smettere di sbadigliare mentre si infilava un maglione per coprire il torso nudo e cominciava ad inserire i propri effetti nella borsa. Se i suoi calcoli erano esatti avevano avuto si e no due ore di sonno. Prendere o lasciare.

Era più che stanco. Sentiva gli occhi secchi e la testa pesante. Derek mise il braccio attorno alla vita di Stiles per trascinarlo verso la porta e lui si sentì travolgere da un barlume di energia.

“Come dobbiamo comportarci?” Derek chiese sull'ascensore.

“Non lo so,” rispose lui onestamente. Perché ancora una volta quella era zona minata per loro. Perché che cosa avrebbero dovuto fare? Stiles voleva afferrargli la mano e baciarlo. Voleva poterlo prendere per i fianchi e attirarlo lontano, da parte, in angolini bui, mentre la band rideva di loro. Voleva le mani di Derek su di sé il più possibile. Un delicato tocco in basso sulla schiena quando si incrociavano camminando, prenderlo per la vita per stringerlo a sé, dargli una pacca sul sedere per coglierlo di sorpresa...

Com'era stato un tempo. Voleva che fosse com'era stato un tempo, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice. E nemmeno in precedenza era stato poi così perfetto in ogni caso. Prima, non aveva comunque potuto baciarlo in pubblico senza controllarsi attorno tre volte. Non aveva potuto baciarlo sulla guancia, non aveva nemmeno potuto abbracciarlo troppo a lungo. Tecnicamente non avrebbe dovuto toccarlo affatto quando c'erano telecamere nei paraggi.

Derek gli posò la mano sulla vita e lo attirò più vicino.

“Andremo a sentimento,” gli sussurrò alla tempia e gli baciò la guancia.

Stiles prese un respiro profondo e tranquillizzante. Si voltò verso di lui e rise un po' mentre espirava. “Okay.”

L'ascensore suonò per avvisarli che avevano raggiunto la hall.

“Ti donano i miei vestiti,” Derek disse contro la sua guancia quando l'ascensore si fermò. Le mani di lui scivolarono ad afferragli il sedere per un secondo e quando la porta si aprì spinse Stiles in avanti. C'era un sorriso sfacciato sul suo volto quando Stiles si voltò a guardarlo.

**

Era passata circa mezz'ora dalla partenza del viaggio verso Roma quando tutti si furono sistemati abbastanza per parlare. Allison diede una panoramica di entrambe le loro tabelle di marcia e spedì i Royales a fare qualche ora in più di sonno. Una volta che il salottino anteriore fu sgombro, gli Smokes guardarono Allison con aria d'attesa.

“Okay, quindi Isaac,” Allison sospirò dopo aver poggiato il suo iPad sul tavolo del cucinino. “La dichiarazione ufficiale da parte di Isaac è che ha mollato per portare avanti i propri progetti artistici.” Bevve un sorso di caffè e li guardò tutti da sopra i suoi occhiali rossi da vista. “Rimanete tutti buoni amici. Custodirete preziosamente tutti i vostri momenti assieme. Nel caso vi chiedano se il suo abbandono vi abbia colto di sorpresa, vi viene suggerito di rispondere che aveva già discusso con voi di questa eventualità nel momento in cui aveva scelto di non unirsi a noi per il tour europeo.” Era come se le parole pronunciate da Allison le lasciassero un sapore amaro in bocca. “Se vi viene chiesto riguardo il vostro proseguimento di carriera dite che vi prenderete del tempo per assestare nuovamente la band una volta rientrati negli Stati Uniti, ma che siete eccitati per il futuro degli Smokes e siete orgogliosi di Isaac per aver preso una così coraggiosa decisione. Siete eccitati di vedere il fiorire dei suoi progetti futuri. Qualche domanda?”

“Perché se n'è andato in realtà?” chiese Scott.

“Mi piace immaginare che stesse semplicemente abbandonando una nave sul punto di affondare, come ogni persona assennata avrebbe fatto.” Derek percepì l'istinto collettivo di rimpicciolirsi e scomparire che travolse Stiles, Lydia e Scott in risposta a quel suo atteggiamento aggressivo.

“Oh,” disse Scott mestamente.

Lei si addolcì un po'. “Ha detto che era tempo per lui di proseguire per la sua strada.”

“Come è trapelato?” Lyida chiese.

Allison scrollò le spalle. “Ci sto ancora lavorando.”

Sembrava il momento opportuno per Stiles di fare una domanda, ma lui non disse nulla.

“Vuoi che io taccia?” Derek chiese quando gli occhi di Allison si posarono su Stiles con aria d'aspettativa.

“Oh. Beh, sicuro. Questi tre possono rispondere abilmente a tutte le domande su Isaac. Ho messo un veto su certe cose, però. Nessuno dovrebbe chiederti se lo rimpiazzerai in modo definitivo, ma se lo facessero...”

Dall'espressione di lei poté capire che non esisteva una buona risposta a quella domanda. Se avesse detto di no, avrebbe potuto dare ad intendere di voler lasciare la band in balia di sé stessa o che la band fosse decisa a mollare tutto. Se avesse risposto sì, avrebbe causato un po' troppe false speranze...

“Dirò solo che non escluderei la possibilità di suonare ancora con loro qualche volta, ma che è tutto molto incerto.”

Lei sembrava nervosa a riguardo ma annuì. “Certo.” Ci fu un'altra lunga pausa, occhi rivolti verso Stiles che si teneva occupato controllandosi le mani...

“E um,” Allison riprese dopo un po', abbassando lo sguardo al suolo. “So che voi ragazzi non volete parlarne, ma... abbiamo davvero bisogno di discutere dei vostri contratti. Soprattutto ora.”

Silenzio di tomba. Derek cambiò posizione, a disagio.

“Dovete prendere tutti una decisione,” Allison continuò. Non aveva alzato lo sguardo dal pavimento. Lasciò passare qualche secondo di silenzio prima di proseguire. “Dovete mettere da parte la stanchezza, i nervosismi, le paure e tutto il resto, e dovete decidere. Potete prendevi una pausa o potete sciogliervi definitivamente, dipende da voi. Ma dovete dirmelo nell'uno o nell'altro caso. I termini del vostro contratto scadranno con Barcellona, dopodiché... avete delle opzioni sulle quali ho bisogno che voi riflettiate.”

Derek osservò il resto di loro. Stiles fissava un punto del pavimento, il laccio del proprio cappuccio in bocca, Scott poggiava la schiena contro il muro e fissava il soffitto. Il viso di Lydia era rivolto dalla parte opposta a loro, verso la zona notte.

“Isaac ci sta dando la perfetta scusa per una pausa. Nessuno si aspetta che vi rifiondiate subito in studio. Quindi potete prendervi una pausa, sistemare il problema del bassista...” I suoi occhi corsero a Derek senza volerlo e lei si costrinse a guardare il pavimento. “In quel caso potreste semplicemente prolungare l'attuale contratto. O potreste persino sfruttare la pausa per dare uno sguardo in giro in cerca di una nuova casa discografica. Abbiamo tante parti interessate. Giusto perché lo sappiate... ho bisogno che voi mi diate un qualche segno su quali siano le vostre intenzioni.”

Ancora nessuno parlava. Derek guardava ovunque tranne che a chiunque di loro. Quando lei riprese a parlare, suonò ansiosa. “Ragazzi, voi sapete che per voi farei qualsiasi cosa sia in mio potere. Potrei procurarvi praticamente qualsiasi cosa vogliate. Ho solo bisogno di sapere cosa è che volete.”

Derek avrebbe davvero voluto non essere lì per assistere alla scena...

“Sarebbe meno complicato per tutti proteggere la vostra proprietà intellettuale e i vostri diritti legali e le vostre carriere se solo dimostraste del fottuto interesse,” Allison disse, voce scossa dalla rabbia. Derek le rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo per la sorpresa e lei stava realmente piangendo. Il resto di loro non guardò nemmeno.

Derek avrebbe voluto alzarsi e abbracciarla o fare qualcosa. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa. Avrebbe voluto dirle che avrebbe moderato lui la discussione, così che lei sarebbe potuta andare a dormire, qualsiasi cosa. Ma lei si asciugò il viso con entrambe le mani e inspirò a pieni polmoni.

“Starò con i Royales stasera. Non mi vedrete per un po',” disse con voce piatta e priva di emozioni. “Boyd può rispondere a tutte le vostre domande.”

Poggiò la sua tazza di caffè quasi vuota nel lavello e si diresse alla sua cuccetta senza dire una parola.

Scott se ne andò per primo. Rimase in piedi quasi fosse insofferente e strizzò la spalla di Lydia prima di camminare lentamente verso i letti.

Stiles rimase pietrificato fino a che Lydia non si lasciò uscire un respiro scosso. Allungò il braccio verso di lei e posò la mano tra le sue scapole. Derek non si era mai sentito più inutile. Aveva promesso ad Allison che avrebbe fatto qualcosa per la band e sapeva che lei non l'aveva preso seriamente, ma...

“Ragazzi dovete davvero prendere in mano la situazione, ha ragione,” disse pacatamente. Non sei d'aiuto, Derek.

“Lo so,” disse Lydia tirando su col naso. “Sono solo stanca, mi dispiace... Vado a letto...” mostrò una perfetta compostezza che solo Lydia Martin era capace di mantenere anche quando era stremata.

Quando se ne fu andata, rimasero solo Derek e Stiles.

“Sono così stanco,” Stiles ammise, la voce raschiata mentre si sfregava il viso.

“Riposa un po'.”

“Intendo in generale, sono così... così stanco.” Affondò nel divano e chiuse gli occhi.

“Di cosa?” Derek chiese, allungandosi per raggiungere la mano di Stiles.

“Di tutto.” Intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Derek e trattenne le loro mani sulla sua coscia.

“Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di una pausa.”

Stiles rise in tono sarcastico. “Mi sa.”

“Allora prenditela.”

“E se non tornassimo insieme dopo?”

“Beh, io sono tornato, no?” Derek chiese, voce a malapena più alta di un sussurro. Stiles aprì gli occhi e girò leggermente il capo per guardarlo. “È difficile stare lontano da questo,” Derek disse, mentre sollevava la mano di Stiles per stampare un bacio sulle sue nocche.

Lui sorrise un po' con un gentile e sincero affetto che ammorbidiva i suoi lineamenti, e Derek si crogiolò nel suo sguardo. Derek non poteva immaginare una realtà in cui non sarebbe mai tornato a questo. A Stiles. A Scott e Lydia e Allison. Ai tour. Alla musica. A tutto questo. Stiles chinò la testa in avanti senza lasciare andatre la mano di Derek e lo baciò dolcemente.

Derek immaginò che quello potesse considerarsi andare a sentimento.

“Bene, ho bisogno di dormire. Dormire davvero,” Stiles confessò, allontanando scherzosamente Derek mentre si alzava in piedi.

Derek mormorò in assenso e si alzò anche lui. Stiles sbadigliò mentre strisciava le suole verso i lettini. Derek si prese un secondo per raccogliere le tazze di caffè sparse per il salotto anteriore e riordinare con cura le cose frettolosamente abbandonate da Allison sul tavolo. Quando anche lui entrò nella zona notte, Stiles pendeva senza energie dal suo lettino più alto.

“Troppo... sforzo... fisico, non ce la faccio,” Stiles sussurrò in modo drammatico.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre indicava la propria cuccetta. Stiles si lasciò cadere nuovamente a terra con un sorrisetto soddisfatto e si infilò prima di lui.

**

9 Novembre  
Roma, Italia

Le interviste erano tutte uguali. Tutto il giorno le stesse domande e le stesse risposte. Fecero un servizio fotografico annesso, dove erano tutti vestiti in completi eleganti, e un altro dove erano agghindati di giacche di pelle e jeans attillati, ma era sempre la stessa merda a prescindere. Vogue Italia li interrogò riguardo le loro icone di moda. Una rivista di musica locale li interrogò riguardo i loro idoli del rock. Una stazione radiofonica li interrogò riguardo la loro canzone preferita del momento.

Tutti sorridevano simpateticamente quando parlavano di Isaac e sembravano tutti contenti delle risposte. Obbedirono all'ordine di non chiedere se Derek fosse destinato a sostituire Isaac, ma gli lanciarono comunque delle subdole occhiate quando chiesero cosa avrebbero fatto dopo. Stiles aveva tagliato fuori dalla mente qualsiasi altra cosa solo per brillare per loro, per dare alle persone una figura di cui fidarsi. Scott rimase affabile per tutta la durata della cosa, finì persino per provarci spudoratamente con la reporter di Vogue Italia usando alcune regole basilari di seduzione all'italiana. Lydia rimase particolarmente silenziosa, come al solito, ma emanò tutto il giorno una pacata sicurezza. E Derek... beh, Derek sorrideva e lui poteva intravedere come ciò facesse leggermente arrossire allo stesso modo ogni intervistatore e ogni fotografo. Stiles si ritrovava a sorridere con soddisfazione quando Derek dava risposte in uno stile particolarmente ammaliante.

In seguito tornarono tutti alla suite per attendere il ritorno dei Royales e di Allison. Scott e Lydia discutevano scherzosamente riguardo quale stanza volessero mentre Stiles e Derek si impossessavano del divano. Lydia stava rendendo conto del perché dovesse essere lei ad avere quella col panorama migliore, quando Scott marciò di nuovo nel salotto. Lydia gli gridò dietro un “Ehi!” e lo seguì. Era circondata da un alone di malizia ma con buone intenzioni.

“Decideranno Stiles e Derek,” dichiarò lui, frenando un sorriso.

“Stiles e Derek non ne vogliono sapere niente,” biascicò Stiles.

“Okay ma a Parigi io ero quello che aveva la vista su un altro palazzo. Lydia, invece, aveva la stanza con il caminetto e il panorama. Quindi credo che questa volta-”

“Condividete la stanza bella e basta. Qualcuno deve condividerne una in ogni caso,” Stiles lo interruppe. Lydia e Scott si scambiarono delle occhiate divertite fissando Stiles e Derek. “Che c'è?”

“Sarete voi due a condividerla, no?” Lydia chiese con fare innocente.

Derek si voltò per nascondere una risata contro la sua spalla. Stiles lanciò loro uno sguardo torvo fino a che Scott non si tuffò tra di loro sul divano. “Andiamo,” Scott disse. “Ne abbiamo parlato.”

“Lo sanno tutti. Letteralmente chiunque in questo tour è a conoscenza del fatto che voi due stiate...” Lydia lasciò cadere il discorso e agitò una mano in un gesto che Stiles immaginò significasse “fottendo”.

“Cosa vuoi dire con chiunque in questo tour...?” Stiles chiese indignato.

“La stanza di Duke e Jackson era accanto alla vostra a Berlino,” Lydia disse con sorriso eccessivamente dolce. “I roadies parlano.”

Stiles rimase a bocca aperta.

“Quindi voi due condividerete la stanza,” Lydia disse con autorevolezza. “E noi dobbiamo ancora risolvere questa disputa,” aggiunse lei, indicando tra sé stessa e Scott.

“Scott si prende la stanza migliore,” dichiarò Stiles. Derek annuì. Lydia mise il broncio. Scott sollevò un pugno in aria in segno di vittoria.

Lydia superò presto la delusione, affondando nella poltrona e calciando via le scarpe. Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia e Stiles poteva percepire che lo stesse osservando.

“Che c'è?” Stiles chiese.

“È stato a Londra?” chiese lei.

“Cosa è stato a Londra?”

“Che voi due avete iniziato a... lo sai.”

“No,” Derek rispose.

“Amsterdam?” Scott chiese.

“No!”

“E allora cos'è successo ad Amsterdam?” Scott chiese.

“Niente,” Stiles sibilò.

“Allora quando è stato?” Lydia domandò.

“Parigi,” Derek rispose, sorprendendo Stiles.

“Davvero?” chiese lei scioccata. “Vi ci è voluto così tanto?” li guardò con circospezione. “Che cliché.”

“Ci siamo baciati a Manchester,” Stiles informò, stavolta sorprendendo sé stesso.

“Aw,” li provocò Lydia.

E poi lasciarono tutti cadere l'argomento. Lydia accese la TV e Stiles si addormentò sul bracciolo del divano fino a che Allison non ritornò e li fece radunare a cena con tutti gli altri.

**

Dopo cena il sole stava iniziando a tramontare. Una luce scintillava su tutte le superfici di Roma. Un brivido umido pervase le loro ossa, ma loro continuarono comunque ad avanzare nel tramonto. Stiles era una costante, calorosa presenza al suo fianco mentre attraversavano le piazze e ammiravano i panorami. Erica e Scott fornivano un costante commentario mentre si spostavano – Erica indicava famosi teatri e parlava delle sue opere e dei suoi compositori preferiti mentre Scott forniva del gossip storico.

Stiles indossava un sorriso gentile ogni volta che Derek gli lanciava uno sguardo. Lydia camminava tra Danny e Ethan, le sue braccia agganciate alle loro, mentre lei li torchiava riguardo la loro fiorente relazione. Derek poteva sentire le voci di Jackson, Boyd, Danny e dei tecnici rimbombare per la piazza dietro di loro.

Allison camminò silenziosamente accanto a Derek, le mani nelle tasche, gli occhi che correvano a tutti loro. Derek le si avvicinò e le diede un colpetto col gomito. Lei gli rivolse un dolce sorriso sonnacchioso.

“Stai bene?” chiese Derek, abbassando il tono della voce.

Lei annuì. “Sono solo stanca.”

La stanchezza era una condizione comune per tutti. I Royales e i roadies optarono per continuare la loro esplorazione della città mentre gli Smokes trascinarono i propri piedi nuovamente fino alla suite. Allison prese possesso del piccolo tavolo da pranzo, Stiles alzò le mani in segno di resa incamminandosi direttamente verso la loro stanza e il resto di loro si lasciò cadere sul divano.

Non ci volle molto prima che Lydia si addormentasse con il suo cellulare in mano e la testa penzolante sulla spalla di Derek.

Derek poteva sentire una distante, musica metallica proveniente dalle cuffie di Allison e il delicato digitare sulla sua tastiera. Il respiro di Lydia era profondo e rilassante. Anche Derek stava per addormentarsi quando Scott si voltò a guardarlo dalla sua posizione oltre la testa di Lydia.

“Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto l'altra notte... riguardo il riprenderci Stiles da te, o quello che era,” disse.

“È tutto a posto,” Derek rispose pacatamente.

“Mi preoccupo molto per lui,” Scott confessò.

“Lo so,” Derek disse con un sorriso. “Lo hai sempre fatto.”

“È il mio migliore amico.” Scott scrollò le spalle.

Derek annuì.

Sedettero in un silenzio contemplativo per un po' fino a che Derek non si schiarì la gola.

“Starete bene voi due?” Derek chiese.

Scott fece un sorriso sghembo a quella domanda. “Credo che ce la faremo.”

“Bene,” Derek disse. Derek ricordava la prima volta che aveva parlato con Scott durante la prima lezione di Inglese il primo anno di liceo. Era stato circa due anni prima che Derek avesse mai parlato con Stiles, ma aveva imparato due cose su Scott McCall da quello strano scambio che ruppe il ghiaccio durante la lezione: 1. Scott McCall sembrava un bravo ragazzo, e 2. Il miglior amico di Scott McCall era Stiles Stilinski.

“Mi ha picchiato a sangue una volta,” Scott sussurrò. “Eravamo bambini. Sua madre si era ammalata e penso che lui fosse consapevole del fatto che sarebbe morta, ma uh... non so, stavamo giocando a lacrosse nel mio giardino e l'ho istigato e non ci ha visto più. Quando ha smesso di picchiarmi, io l'ho semplicemente abbracciato. Avevo dieci anni, lo conosco da quasi vent'anni ormai e lo capivo meglio quando avevo dieci anni di quanto possa aver fatto ultimamente.”

Derek lasciò che il silenzio riverberasse attorno a loro, non volendo interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri...

“Quando sua madre è morta, l'ho perso per un anno. Voglio dire, passavamo ancora un sacco di tempo assieme e tutto, ma lui non era sé stesso. Quando soffre, o perde la testa o sparisce. Sembra un atteggiamento egoistico e ti fa sentire uno schifo perché tutto ciò che vorresti per lui è che stia bene, e... L'ho trovato io. Sono stato io quello che lo ha trovato. E non sono mai riuscito a scrollarmi quell'immagine di lui dalla mente... Sin da allora, non ho saputo come aiutarlo. E stavo iniziando a pensare che mi odiasse per questo...”

Derek scosse la testa. “Non potrebbe mai odiarti.”

“L'ho trattato davvero male a volte.”

“Probabilmente l'ho fatto anche lui,” Derek disse con un'alzata di spalle.

Scott rise leggermente. “Ma comunque...”

“Ehi, è facile ferire le persone a cui vuoi bene,”

Scott annuì pensieroso. “Tu ne sai qualcosa,” lo punzecchiò.

“Ahia,” Derek rise.

“Sono contento che tu sia qui,” Scott aggiunse per ammortizzare il colpo.

“Già, anche io.”

Scott sfilò il cellulare di Lydia dalla sua mano e lo posò sul tavolino nel silenzio che ne seguì. “Perché lo avete nascosto?” Scott chiese, cercando di suonate colloquiale.

“Non c'era niente da nascondere o di cui parlare. Siamo solo uh... andati a letto un paio di volte.

Lui gli lanciò uno sguardo severo. “Non illuderlo,” lo avvertì.

Le sopracciglia di Derek si sollevarono. “Non lo sto facendo. È solo una cosa... nuova.”

Gli occhi di Scott si socchiusero nel tentativo di leggergli la mente. E poi la sua espressione si addolcì. “Ti ama, sai?” Scott disse.

La bocca di Derek fu improvvisamente secca.

“Lo ami ancora anche tu, no?” chiese dopo una pausa.

Il petto di Derek doleva. Provò a non immaginarlo addormentato nella stanza accanto. Provò a non pensare all'atteso momento in cui si sarebbe infilato nel letto accanto a lui nel prossimo futuro.

“Già,” Derek esalò.

Scott rise flebilmente. “Grande. Voi due state uh... stavate bene assieme. Quindi...”

“Quindi?” Derek lo incitò.

“Quindi uh... minaccia da 'se ferisci ancora il mio migliore amico, stavolta non ne uscirai vivo' obbligatoria?”

“Ricevuto,” Derek rise. “E se è lui a ferirmi?”

Scott sorrise. “Lo malmenerò.”

**

Novembre 2009  
Beacon Hills, California

“Wow,” Stiles sospirò quando Derek entrò nella radura con indosso il suo broncio migliore. “Sei venuto davvero.”

Si era fermato a qualche metro di distanza e Stiles non poteva smettere di ammirare lui e il modo in cui risaltava sullo sfondo di verdi rigogliosi e marroni fangosi che componevano la foresta. Era una pennellata scura – capelli scuri, occhiaie scure, jeans scuri, giacca scura – nell'aperta radura. Stiles non lo aveva visto per un paio di giorni, e non perché non ci avesse provato. Derek si era rintanato.

“Ti avevo detto che sarei venuto,” disse. Le sue spalle avevano assunto un rigido assetto.

“Quello è stato prima che...”

Lui annuì laconicamente.

“Eppure sei qui.”

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e annuì di nuovo.

Stiles decise di lasciar perdere. Si voltò per iniziare a camminare e controllò oltre la propria spalla per vedere se Derek stava seguendo. A quanto pareva sì.

Si immisero nel loro sentiero appena visibile tra gli alberi senza dire una parola. Stiles poteva vedere il suo respiro appannare l'aria davanti al proprio viso e poteva sentire le proprie dita irrigidirsi dal freddo persino dentro le tasche. Più si inoltravano nella foresta, più Stiles si sentiva colpevole.

“Mi dispiace che sia arrabbiato con me,” disse improvvisamente. I passi strascicanti di Derek si fermarono repentinamente dietro di lui e Stiles si voltò a guardare.

“Ti dispiace che io sia arrabbiato con te?” ripeté.

Okay, sì, era un tentativo di scusa terribile.

“Che ne dici invece dell'essere dispiaciuto per aver frugato tra i fascicoli della polizia di tuo padre per trovare le risposta ad una domanda a cui io non volevo che avessi una risposta?” E quella fu la frase più lunga che Derek avesse probabilmente mai formulato in presenza di Stiles. Lo stomaco di Stiles si ribaltò.

“Già...” E gli dispiaceva, gli dispiaceva davvero.

“Che ne dici di provare a spiegarti, eh? Perché era così importante sapere? Perché ti importava? Perché non potevi lasciare tutto come stava?”

“Io... volevo capire,” Stiles confessò.

“Tutto ciò che ti serviva sapere era che è morto, il resto non era affar tuo.”

Stiles non aveva una risposta a quello. Aveva ragione. Stiles rimase in silenzio, lasciò gli uccelli e il vento e lo scricchiolio di rami rispondere in sua vece.

“Come è morta tua madre?” Derek chiese dopo averlo fissarlo intensamente per un po'.

Stiles distolse il suo sguardo da Derek per guardare nuovamente verso il sentiero che stavano percorrendo. I suoi occhi bruciavano alla promessa di lacrime.

“Penso di meritare una risposta,” Derek proferì. E quello era un punto a suo favore.

“Non era mia intenzione ferirti.”

“Cosa pensavi sarebbe successo?”

Stiles tirò su col naso e si sfregò gli occhi con la manica prima di rivolgergli ancora lo sguardo. “Volevo capirti meglio. Volevo capire come parlarti.”

“Mi parli in modo impeccabile.”

“È solo che... io l'ho persa e l'unica persona che mi ha capito davvero è stato Scott. E non so se tu abbia qualcuno così. Io volevo...” la sua teoria vacillò sulla sua lingua e lui scosse la testa. La cosa non avrebbe dovuto riguardare ciò che lui voleva, ma in qualche modo si sentiva autorizzato a volere il meglio per Derek. Lo conosceva ancora a malapena, ma gli importava di lui. “Mi dispiace.”

“Come è morta tua madre?” Derek chiese di nuovo, in modo più gentile stavolta.

Stiles deglutì, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul proprio respiro. Si concentrò sul mantenere la calma. Si concentrò sul tenere la sua voce regolare. Era passato del tempo, ma la ferita sembrava ancora fresca. Per Derek invece erano passati solo un paio di mesi. Non poteva nemmeno ricordare come fosse stata la sua vita un paio di mesi dopo che sua madre era morta, e ogni volta che provava a ricordarlo, tutto ciò che otteneva era rumore bianco. Quando aprì la bocca per parlare, la mano di Derek gli avvolse il braccio.

“Ti darò la grazia che tu non hai dato a me,” disse tristemente, in modo riluttante... “E non forzerò una tua risposta. E non indagherò. E non chiederò a nessun altro.” E se quello non fosse stato dannatamente rispettabile...

“Demenza frontotemporale.”

Derek inarcò le sopracciglia in sorpresa, ma Stiles non mancò la confusione sul suo viso.

“Te lo dovevo,” Stiles spiegò. “Grazia o meno, è la cosa più corretta che possa concedere.”

“Che cosa significa? Demenza frontotemporale?”

“Si è ammalata. E poi è morta.” Stiles sentiva di stare chiudendosi a riccio.

Derek annuì e basta. “Mi dispiace.” Lasciò il bicipite di Stiles e chinò il capo.

Ripresero a camminare e il silenzio tra loro questa volta era colmo di dolore. Stiles provò ad espellere il dolore respirando. Era grato del fatto che non avesse dovuto descrivere i nudi e crudi dettagli del lento deterioramento di sua madre, non voleva che Derek lo guardasse come una vittima e non voleva che immaginasse come fosse stato.

Derek non aveva voluto che lui sapesse... e improvvisamente ne capiva il motivo.

Perché ora l'avvenimento che più di tutti gli causava dolore era sepolto nella mente di un'altra persona. Un'altra persona che gli ricordava come fosse stato reale, come fosse accaduto realmente. Un'altra anima che lo compativa senza né risposte né soluzioni. Un'altra persona che metteva in moto gli ingranaggi nella propria testa per comprendere l'accaduto e come dovesse essersi sentito lui e quando dovesse avergli fatto male. E faceva male. Faceva male davvero.

Derek doveva essersi sentito messo a nudo. Aveva cercato così animatamente di proteggersi e costruirsi un rifugio. Aveva respinto tutti i suoi amici. Aveva abbandonato la sua vita precedente. Aveva tagliato fuori la sua famiglia. E aveva scelto loro. Aveva scelto Stiles e Scott e Lydia invece di restare solo, e Stiles aveva davvero mandato tutto a puttane.

“Mi dispiace,” disse di nuovo. “Non ho pensato.”

“Va bene.”

“Non l'ho detto a nessun altro,” Stiles gli assicurò. Come se potesse minimizzare i danni...

“Grazie,” Derek disse, risuonando sincero.

Non volevo perdere la tua fiducia, voglio ancora che tu ti senta al sicuro con noi, non curioserò più dove non mi è permesso... avrebbe voluto dire, ma lasciò che il silenzio ricadesse su di loro.

Passò qualche altro minuto prima che loro giungessero alla radura con il tronco d'albero gigante reciso. “Eccolo,” Stiles annunciò. Vi si sedette sopra e si allungò fino a che la sua mano non cadde sulle iniziali incise vicino al centro dei suoi tanti anelli. JS + CS. Sorrise mentre percorreva con le dita la curva familiare della C e sentì il conforto diffondersi in lui.

Derek sedette sul bordo del tronco, si voltò verso Stiles con le mani nelle tasche. Sembrava stanco e logoro, come al solito, ma i suoi occhi riflettevano la più definita e chiara sfumatura di verde che Stiles avesse mai visto. Stiles non lo aveva mai notato prima. Rivolse a Derek un breve sorriso prima di riportare la sua attenzione alle iniziali dei suoi genitori.

“Non sono mai stato innamorato o che, ma... credo nell'amore,” Stiles gli disse, spostandosi per sedersi accanto a Derek.  
“Già, anche io,” Derek rispose, fissando le foglie ai suoi piedi.

Stiles si sfilò lo zaino dalle spalle e iniziò a frugarci dentro. “Do la colpa ai miei genitori,” borbottò. Chiuse la mano attorno ad una piccola scatola e lanciò la borsa dietro di sé.

Derek sorrise un po'. “Io pure.”

Stiles mormorò contento a quell'affermazione mentre apriva la scatola e tirava fuori un accendino dalla tasca. Derek gli lanciò un'occhiata nervosa. “Non devi se non vuoi,” Stiles gli disse. “Se ti mette a disagio non sono obbligato nemmeno io.” Esitante, mantenne la canna tra le proprie dita, l'accendino posizionato ma spento. Era solo un rituale. Era ciò che Stiles faceva quando le cose si facevano rumorose e insostenibili. Scott di solito veniva con lui, e anche Lydia lo faceva una volta ogni tanto. Ma questa volta gli era sembrato importante portare Derek.

Derek fece spallucce. “Fai pure.”

Stiles si stese all'indietro e fece un paio di tiri, lasciando che il fumo fuoriuscisse dalla sua bocca e si elevasse sulla propria testa. Era deliziato dal modo in cui i suoi muscoli sembravano rilassarsi sotto la sua pelle e la sua testa cominciava a fluttuare.

“Ne vuoi un po'?” Stiles chiese, il fumo fitto nella sua gola.

“Non ho mai inalato niente di proposito nella mia vita,” Derek rise nervosamente.

Stiles si sedette. “È facile come respirare,” gli disse. “Guarda.” Inspirò profondamente e trattenne il fumo nella bocca. Derek inarcò un sopracciglio con aria di sospetto. Stiles gli si avvicinò e prese il mento di Derek tra le dita per fargli schiudere le labbra gli poggiò la mano sulla nuca ed espirò nella sua bocca. Il labbro di Derek sfiorò il suo accidentalmente ma nessuno di loro commentò l'accaduto.

“Com'era?” Stiles chiese dopo essersi allontanato.

“Stranamente intimo,” Derek disse, la sua voce che assumeva una tonalità più calda.

“Non renderlo strano, Hale,” Stiles lo istigò.

Derek roteò gli occhi e si lasciò cadere sulla schiena per fissare il cerchio di cielo blu sopra di sé. Stiles si unì a lui e sorrise quando Derek allungò la mano verso la canna.

Rimasero così per un po', a guardare le nuvole attraversare di fretta il loro campo visivo. Derek si rilassò dopo qualche tiro, così Stiles mise via il resto.

“Beveva molto raramente. E non guidava mai quando lo faceva, ma...” Derek cominciò a dire, ma la sua voce cedette immediatamente. Stiles si allungò e chiuse la mano su quella di Derek. E finì lì. Stiles non girò la faccia verso di lui per vedere se stesse piangendo, sapeva già che era così. Strinsero l'uno la mano dell'altro e quello fu il momento. Stiles non avrebbe mai più lasciato andare Derek.

**

10 Novembre  
Roma, Italia

Stiles si era addormentato subito la notte prima, ma si era svegliato con il braccio di Derek attorno alla propria vita e la sua testa sul proprio petto. Tutto il gruppo fece colazione nella suite comune e poltrì in giro fino a che non dovettero raggiungere il locale del concerto. Stiles, Derek e Scott stavano lanciandosi il pallone della Nerf che avevano sottratto nuovamente ad Allison, quando lei entrò nella green room con un'aria seria.

Una volta che li spinse tutti dentro una sala conferenze per parlare, Allison non riuscì a modificare la propria espressione per nascondere quanto fosse avvilita. La cosa agitò particolarmente Stiles. Voleva fare una battuta stupida per spezzare la tensione, voleva che lei ritrovasse il suo senso dell'umorismo e sorridesse in modo sicuro, e voleva che lei dicesse di poter aggiustare la cosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse.

“È stata la casa discografica,” disse lei finalmente, senza guardare nessuno di loro negli occhi. “Qualcuno nella casa discografica ha rivelato alla stampa che Isaac stava lasciando la band.”

“E quella persona è ora licenziata?” Lydia chiese, la rabbia che cresceva evidente nella sua voce.

Allison scosse la testa. “No. Era qualcuno dall'alto. Era intenzionale. Ecco perché mi ha colta di sorpresa, sarei stata capace di... sarei stata capace di fermarlo. Ma no, veniva da al di sopra di me.”

Stiles provava un disgusto familiare a riguardo.

“Ci stanno forzando la mano,” disse Stiles. Allison sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e annuì una volta.

“Cosa? Per farci firmare di nuovo?” Scott chiese. Allison annuì nuovamente.

“Hanno immaginato voi avreste voluto fermare le voci dello scioglimento. Hanno immaginato che io vi avrei suggerito che il miglior modo per farlo sarebbe stato firmare. Hanno immaginato che una situazione disperata vi avrebbe finalmente spinto nuovamente alla negoziazione. Non volevano aspettare fino a quando avreste concluso il tour perché sapevano che sareste stati costantemente impegnati con le interviste e che le domande avrebbero continuato ad arrivare.”

“Non possono semplicemente manipolarci così e aspettarsi che noi firmiamo nuovamente con loro,” Scott contestò.

Lei fece spallucce. “Ha già funzionato a loro favore prima d'ora.”

“Che vuoi dire?” Scott chiese.

Allison scosse la testa e finalmente si sedette, le sue spalle ricurve. “So solo che vi hanno manipolato già una volta.”

“Come?” chiese Lydia.

I suoi occhi scattarono verso Derek e poi verso Stiles. Allison si lasciò uscire una tremolante risata priva di umorismo. “L'etichetta ha fatto pressione su Derek e Stiles fino a quando Derek non ha mollato... Vi hanno manipolato come pedine e non avete mai nemmeno pensato di confrontare gli appunti o venire a parlare con me.”

Stiles afferrò il bordo del tavolo con ogni briciolo di forza che riuscì a raccogliere, resistendo ad ogni ondata di rimorso che minacciava di farlo scattare fuori dalla stanza. Una conversazione era tutto ciò che sarebbe servito...

“Dio, hanno ottenuto così tanta pubblicità gratuita dalla tua partenza, Derek. E non fraintendetemi, loro non volevano che tu te ne andassi. Ma sapevano che se anche tu te ne fossi andato in fin dei conti ciò non avrebbe danneggiato la popolarità della band. Era un tale rischio ma avevano ragione. Hanno ragione perché sono … delle perfide menti manipolatrici, lo capite, vero? Ve ne rendete conto?”

La luce al neon vibrava sopra le loro teste. Stiles doveva continuare a ricordarsi di respirare. “Brunski sapeva esattamente come parlare ad entrambi. Sapeva che Stiles avrebbe dato il suo consenso a qualsiasi cosa pur di farlo tacere. Sapeva che tu saresti andato in panico. Sapeva che se avesse giocato bene le sue carte, se avesse esposto la cosa nel modo più semplice e avveduto possibile, voi due non avreste nemmeno sentito il bisogno di discuterne tra di voi. Lo _sapeva_.”

Derek si appoggiò indietro allo schienale della sedia, il suo corpo che si faceva fiacco, il suo sguardo che si faceva distante. La mano di Lydia coprì quella di Stiles, le sue dita che si intrufolarono sotto la sua mezza presa sul tavolo.

“Non credo che pensasse che tu avresti lasciato la band, tuttavia. Probabilmente aveva solo pensato che voi vi sareste comportati secondo le regole di decoro e avreste seguito alla lettera la loro semplice ricetta. Aveva immaginato che vi sareste controllati almeno fino alla scadenza del vostro contratto, ma che per la scadenza del vostro contratto sareste stati estremamente, impossibilmente famosi e avreste naturalmente continuato a lavorare con loro. Ma il fatto che tu abbia mollato _ha comunque funzionato_ per loro. Loro hanno comunque ottenuto ciò che volevano. Volevano che Stiles si comportasse meglio, almeno per quanto ne sapesse il pubblico, e ne hanno guadagnato un clamore gratuito. Perché credete che non vi abbia spinti a rinnovare il contratto? Sarebbe la cosa più semplice del mondo, anche per una band decisa a prendersi una pausa. Voi ragazzi avete abbastanza potere decisionale, sarebbe stato così facile. E ora tutta questa storia di Isaac. Se prima non era chiaro, lo è ora: sono dei pezzi di merda arrivisti a cui interessa di voi solo nel momento in cui gli procurate dei guadagni. E lo state facendo. Un sacco di soldi, in realtà. Cazzo.”

Si stava massaggiando le tempie con gli occhi chiusi. Stiles lasciò che Lydia staccasse la sua mano dal tavolo, afferrando invece quella di lei. Stiles si voltò per guardare Derek e vide la mano Scott sulla sua spalla. Lui si concentrò sul proprio respirò e sulla stanza... quel ronzio al neon. Il luccicante tavolo da conferenze. La luce riflessa dai muri bianchi. La calda e sudaticcia mano di Lydia sulla sua, Allison china su sé stessa per la stanchezza, Scott che confortava Derek...

“Una volta scaduto il contratto, con loro abbiamo chiuso,” Stiles affermò.

Allison annuì. “Allora dovremo prendere provvedimenti riguardo i diritti di proprietà e distribuzione. Sarà un caos. Almeno avrete rispettato i termini quindi non dovrete loro alcunché... Possiamo discuterne una volta rientrati ad LA, io volevo... volevo solo aggiornarvi.”

Fece per alzarsi e Stiles poté intravedere il dolore sul suo volto.

“Il nostro team legale è forte, anche se non sono sicura sia più forte di quello della casa discografica. Ma farò del mio meglio per assicurarmi che voi ne usciate il più illesi possibile,” disse lei, raccogliendo le proprie cose.

“Allison?” Scott chiese con voce soave.

E lei crollò. Si coprì il viso con il braccio ma Stiles sapeva che stava piangendo.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace,” mormorò. “Sono solo... così esausta. E questa storia è troppo. E sono davvero dispiaciuta per tutto questo. Ho provato a farvi parlare di questo per mesi e non avete voluto. Nessuno di voi.” Tirò su col naso e spostò il braccio. Si mostrò risoluta e raddrizzò la postura. Quando riprese a parlare di nuovo, la sua voce era piatta e ferma. “Ma voglio che ne discutiate. Voi ragazzi... significate così tanto per me. E per i vostri fan. E per Erica e i gemelli. E per i roadies. E per tutte le band con le quali avete lavorato o con le quali siete andati in tour. Nessuno vuole questo. Io non voglio questo. Mio padre non vuole questo. Vi siete rialzati da batoste peggiori di questa, persino prima che firmaste. Lo so questo. Siete tutti dei sopravvissuti e dei combattenti e non potete lasciare che questa merdosa casa discografica o delle incomprensioni tra di voi o la fatica vi spingano a porre fine a questo.”

Erano tutti silenziosi. Non volevano guardarsi l'un l'altro. Non sapevano cosa avrebbero trovato se l'avessero fatto. Ma la mano di Lydia era ancora sulla sua e l'altra sua mano era atterrata sul ginocchio di Derek sotto il tavolo...

“Sono stata tra il pubblico sin da Colonia... e voi ragazzi siete incredibili... Quindi sarò schietta e vi chiederò questa cosa, solo una volta: Per favore non mollate.”

“Da Colonia, eh?” chiese Lydia, suonando soddisfatta.

“Avevo dimenticato cosa significasse essere lì fuori,” ammise lei con un sorriso riluttante. “Ho parlato di voi con una casa, in via confidenziale. Un sacco di grandi etichette sono pronte e ben disposte a prendervi con loro, ma questa casa... Ho reso note un sacco di cose su di voi a tutti i partiti interessati, e questa piccola casa discografica è l'unica a cui credo vi affiderei... Ho detto loro che non volevo dover più forzare Stiles a nascondersi, che non volevo che la stupida immagine da rivista per ragazzine vi perseguitasse, che volevo che voi aveste più libertà. Ho detto loro che voi avete carica, talento e passione e … e che instaurate grandi legami con gli altri e avete occhio nel reclutare talenti, e che da quando avete iniziato questo percorso avete creato una famiglia, altre band, tecnici, produttori, giornalisti perfino. E questo ha un grande valore... Io... Voi avete a disposizione un'alternativa fortemente valida. Voglio che lo sappiate. Quindi pensateci, per me.”

La mano di Lydia scivolò via da quella di Stiles così che potesse stringere le proprie mani assieme, i gomiti poggiati sul ripiano del tavolo, come in una sentita preghiera personale. Stiles guardò Scott e vide una simile espressione di introspezione.

“Qual è questa alternativa?” Derek chiese. “Qual è la casa?”

“Vulpine Lupine Records, è piccola e appena nata. Hanno bisogno di una buona band di lancio. Potreste essere voi. Kira, la fondatrice, è un'amica di famiglia e mio padre è un investitore. Sua madre è una dirigente della Columbia e ha un sacco di importanti conoscenze e... Lei è giovane e intelligente e ha un sacco di grandi idee.”

Nessuno disse niente. Stiles assorbì le informazione e cercò di farsene un'opinione. Sembrava rischioso. Ma non aveva mai dubitato di Allison prima di allora, non ne aveva mai avuto alcuna ragione...

Allison si lasciò uscire un sospiro tremolante e finì di infilare le proprie cose nella borsa del computer. “Non voglio che il mio tempo con voi ragazzi finisca qui, ma se questo è il caso... dovete... dovete fare ciò che è meglio per voi. E vi amerò tutti per sempre a prescindere... ma io non... questo non è... non si trovano band del genere molto spesso.” Rivolse loro un sorriso commosso e si appese la tracolla della borsa alla spalla. “Stiles, dovresti probabilmente provare con Erica.” Si girò e si diresse verso la porta.

“Dove hanno sede, Ally?” Stiles chiese.

“San Francisco,” disse lei in un tono abbattuto, senza fermarsi o voltarsi a guardare. La porta scattò chiudendosi alle sue spalle.

**

Stiles saltellò da un piede all'altro, nient'altro che pura energia che gli ostruiva le vene e gli occupava la mente. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quello che Allison aveva detto. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla sua band. Non riusciva a smettere di muoversi. Erica si sedette alla sua tastiera e lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Mi stai stancando,” disse lei.

“È solo che... Tutto questo sembra fantastico, ma possiamo fare qualcos'altro solo per un po'?”

“Certo, del tipo?”

Stiles le sorrise e corse ad afferrare tutti gli altri. Dieci minuti più tardi si trovarono distribuiti casualmente attorno al palco ancora in fase di completamento. Il set di Lydia era rivolto verso quello di Aiden. Scott, Derek e Ethan cercavano di evitare che i loro fili si intricassero. Stiles sorrideva ad Erica e lei rideva per lui.

“Quindi che succede?” Scott chiese, guardando attorno al palco incuriosito.

“Stiamo solo provando una cosa.”

E Stiles aveva ancora quella scena (Lydia e Aiden che si sorridevano con soddisfazione mentre provavano a superare l'uno il lavoro di bacchette dell'altra, Scott e Derek che ridevano l'uno con l'altro quando si incasinavano, Ethan che disturbava Erica al piano...) che gli si riproiettava in testa quando tutti loro assieme presero possesso del palco quella notte. Sorrise al pubblico quando i loro incitamenti raggiunsero un acuto senza precedenti al riaccendersi delle luci del palco.

“Erica ed io ci sentivamo un po' soli,” disse loro. “Quindi abbiamo voluto portare i nostri amici sul palco con noi stavolta.”

Si voltò dal microfono e guardò Lydia fare un cenno con la mano da sopra la sua piattaforma. Lei puntò Aiden e agitò il pugno verso di lui. Lui agitò una bacchetta verso di lei. Scott, Ethan e Derek avevano le loro braccia l'uno attorno alle spalle dell'altro per un secondo prima di raggiungere le proprie chitarre.

Sentiva che era giusto.

Si voltò nuovamente verso il microfono. “So che solitamente a questo punto il ritmo rallenta, si fa un po' più suadente, ma uh... Non so, ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine del tour e questa è la mia gente e volevamo solo divertirci.” Lydia cominciò a suonare la parte di batteria per l'apertura che avevano arrangiato, qualcosa di più lungo e più intricato dell'originale. Aiden, armato di niente più di un rullante, iniziò ad aggiungere uno strato musicale. Scott diede il via alla linea di chitarra e Stiles sorrise mentre diceva, “Questa è 'Feeling This' dei Blink182.”

E poi Erica attaccò con il verso d'apertura.

Nel momento in cui arrivarono al ritornello Erica, Stiles, Scott e Derek stavano tutti cantando con le voci del pubblico come cori entusiasti. Quando Stiles non stava cantando, si voltò verso chiunque li stesse ammirando mentre le luci del palco brillavano nei loro occhi.

Stiles era preso nel suo stato d'euforia indotto da tutto questo. Poteva sentire la linea di basso di Derek riverberargli dentro, poteva sentire le batterie fare eco nel proprio stomaco. Sentiva la propria voce sciogliersi con le loro in qualcosa di caldo che gli si accumulava nel petto. L'energia di queste sei persone faceva esplodere il palco con luci e suoni.

E questo era il motivo per cui faceva ciò che faceva. La melodica voce unificata del pubblico che cantava con loro era il motivo per cui faceva questo. Il modo in cui Derek e Scott allungavano le braccia l'uno verso l'altro in elogio quandunque ne avessero l'occasione era il motivo per cui faceva questo. La gioia contagiosa di Lydia da dietro il suo set era il motivo per cui faceva questo.

Loro erano il motivo per cui lo faceva.

Gli strumenti smisero improvvisamente di suonare e loro cantarono il pezzo a cappella sul finale sopra l'assordante ruggito della folla.

Gli occhi di Stiles bruciavano per il sudore quando tutti si diressero ad abbracciare i Royales e li fecero scendere dal palco. Stiles si diresse nuovamente al microfono mentre i roadies spostavano l'attrezzatura in eccesso.

“Roma, sei stupenda stanotte, bel lavoro con quest'ultima,” Stiles disse. E poi si accorse di Allison dietro le transenne, le sue spalle che tremavano con la mano sulla bocca e il viso luccicante di lacrime. “Aw, ragazzi, riesco a vedere la nostra manager piangere.”

“Allison, no!” Scott disse nel microfono, strizzando gli occhi verso il punto indicato da Stiles.

Lei tolse la mano da davanti alla bocca e li tranquillizzò con un gesto della mano, rivelando un ampio sorriso.

“Potete dirle che non c'è niente per cui piangere?” Stiles chiese al pubblico.

Loro gridarono per farglielo sapere.

Stiles le mandò un bacio che lei fece finta di scacciar via.

Più tardi in mezzo al chaos del post-concerto, Allison si avvicinò a Stiles con uno sguardo spento sul viso.

“Niente per cui piangere?” chiese lei.

Stiles le sorrise e la attirò in un abbraccio sudaticcio. Lei fece solo una piccola smorfia. “Parleremo tutti a Barcellona.”

“Perché non ora?” chiese lei, ma Stiles l'aveva già liberata. Dall'altra parte della stanza Derek gli stava porgendo un sorrisetto e lui non poteva lasciare che la cosa andasse sprecata. Lo avrebbe trascinato in un angolino da qualche parte e gli avrebbe strappato dal viso quel sorrisetto beffardo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Quando siamo a Roma, ci sentiamo come leoni”, è parte del testo di _Young Volcanos_ dei Fall Out Boy.
> 
> [1] “Perché quello che io ho loro lo desiderano e potrebbe essere duro da sopportare? Come la fiamma che consuma la candela?” e poi anche “Tesoro, sei la roccia sulla quale mi erigo.” sono parti del testo di _You Make My Dreams_ degli Hall and Oates.  
>  [2] “Occhi verdi, già, i riflettori ti illuminano.” testo di _Green Eyes_ , canzone dei Coldplay.  
> 


	21. Coast of Barcelona/Mountains of Madrid

Stiles trascinò Derek nel bagno e lo spinse con la schiena contro la porta quando questa si chiuse. La sua maglietta era umida e lui aveva un odore fantastico, come di acqua di colonia e sudore e calore corporeo. Derek emise un verso compiaciuto e fremente simile ad una risata e le sue mani caddero sul sedere di Stiles.

“Ciao,” Stiles disse sorridendogli.

“Hey.”

Stiles sollevò il mento e Derek, chiudendo lo spazio che li separava, lo attirò in un fervido bacio. Lui si allontanò giusto il tanto per poterlo guardare maliziosamente negli occhi. “Sveltina?” chiese.

“Affascinante, Stiles.” Ma il suo corpo rispose per lui, la sua incapacità di togliergli le mani di dosso rispose per lui.

“Ci provo.” Stiles gli si addossò e sfregò il bacino contro il suo.

Derek ruggì e fece scorrere i palmi su lungo il retro della maglietta di Stiles. Le sue mani passarono da passive ed esplorative a forti e autoritarie, afferrò la vita di Stiles e lo spinse fino a che lui non si ritrovò contro il ripiano. Stiles afferrò le spalle di Derek e fece scivolare i palmi su per il collo fino a cingergli il viso con le mani.

La pelle di Derek emanava ancora calore dal concerto e i suoi occhi brillavano ancora di adrenalina. E Stiles... Stiles semplicemente inclinò il capo in avanti e gli baciò la fronte, il naso, le guance mentre Derek lo sollevava sul ripiano.

Il viso di Derek finì sul collo di Stiles, la lingua che tracciava larghe strisce sulla sua gola, i denti che si trascinavano contro la sua pelle. Stiles non riuscì a reprimere il gemito che gli sfuggì. Lui sostò sul punto sotto il mento di Stiles e Stiles allungò la mano verso sua cintura.

Qualsiasi cosa Derek stesse facendo avrebbe decisamente lasciato un segno ma Stiles non si sarebbe nemmeno sognato di dirgli di fermarsi. Era solito farlo un tempo. Un tempo era solito allontanare il suo viso con frustrazione, era solito temere lo sguardo di disappunto che Allison gli avrebbe rivolto se si fosse permesso di presentarsi con succhiotti e irritazione da barba. Ma ora non gli importava. Derek era chiaramente in erezione e faceva i versi migliori che Stiles avesse mai udito. Sentiva la propria pelle farsi sensibile ed elettrica sotto il tocco di Derek.

Stiles trattenne la testa di Derek sul suo collo, lo incoraggiò, lo supplicò. La sua mano libera trafficò con la cerniera di Derek e vi scivolò all'interno. Quando ebbe la sua mano attorno al membro caldo di Derek, lui gemette contro la sua pelle. Stiles rise e si girò per affondare il muso nei suoi capelli.

Derek portò le mani ai fianchi di Stiles e lo attirò più vicino, costringendo il polso di Stiles ad un'angolazione scomoda, e affondò i denti nel suo collo con ancora maggiore decisione.

“Mmmcazzo,” Stiles esclamò a denti stretti. Sentì Derek sorridere.

Stiles guidò il viso di Derek nuovamente a sé, lo baciò dolcemente. Le mani di Derek affondarono nelle sue cosce, portando le sue gambe a stringersi attorno al proprio bacino. Quando il respiro affannoso di Derek stava giusto iniziando ad eccitare Stiles, qualcuno batté sulla porta.

“Ignoralo,” Stiles mormorò, sfregando il pollice sul suo glande già umido. Derek si morse il labbro per trattenersi dal gemere e annuì.

“Stiles, guarda che vi sento!” Boyd gridò, battendo nuovamente sulla porta. “Voi ragazzi potete fottere per tutta Barcellona per quanto mi riguarda, ma dobbiamo andare!”

“Solo un secondo!” Stiles gridò, muovendo la mano più velocemente.

“Dobbiamo tornare all'Hotel,” Boyd insistette.

Stiles attirò Derek in un bacio tempestoso, succhiò il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti, ingoiò ogni verso che Derek esalava. Boyd martellò sulla porta, maledicendoli per qualcosa riguardante dei voli internazionali. Quando Derek venne, il verso che fece fu sacrilego e bellissimo e Stiles ne rise.

“Hai appena avuto un orgasmo mentre io sto qui fuori a parlarvi?” Boyd domandò schifato. Derek nascose il viso contro la spalla di Stiles.

“Avevo dimenticato quanto foste disgustosi voi due. Seriamente. Sistematevi, ci sono dei fan lì fuori.”

C'era stato un momento, più o meno quando le lettere di ammissione al college di Lydia avevano iniziato ad arrivare e lui aveva combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per convincerli a non mollare, in cui Stiles li aveva quasi lasciati andare. Ci aveva pensato su. Aveva immaginato di andare a vivere con Derek a Palo Alto mentre lui frequentava Stanford, e magari di frequentare lui stesso un college locale. Aveva sperato che Paige e Derek si sarebbero lasciati, incapaci di far fronte ad una relazione a distanza. Aveva sperato che lui e Derek avessero potuto lentamente prendere a frequentarsi, frequentarsi davvero. A nessuno sarebbe importato, perché sarebbero stati nessuno. Solo una coppia di tizi innamorati, alle prese con l'università e i suoi annessi.

Quell'idea lo aveva fatto sentire confortato, rassicurato e un po' triste. Si sentiva così ora. Sollevava la mano verso il lavandino dietro di sé mentre Derek si riprendeva poggiato alla sua spalla, e pensava a cosa sarebbe successo se fosse semplicemente... uscito allo scoperto. Se avesse semplicemente rilanciato la palla nel campo della casa discografica, se avesse semplicemente distrutto la propria commerciabilità, se la band non si fosse mai ripresa. Se qualsiasi altra cosa fosse andata a rotoli, beh... magari avrebbe comunque potuto baciare Derek in un ristorante e dirgli che lo amava lì dove altre persone potessero sentirlo.

E quello fece sembrare il rischio un compromesso abbastanza accettabile.

**

Quando alla fine si fecero strada fuori dalla green room, Boyd inarcò le sopracciglia nei loro confronti. I suoi occhi corsero al collo di Stiles e di nuovo al viso di Derek. “I fan non sospetteranno niente,” disse lui con una voce che era l'emblema del sarcasmo.

“Lasciali sospettare,” Stiles disse.

“Almeno vedi di coprire quella roba,” Boyd lo pregò svogliatamente, lanciandogli il maglione di Stiles.

La mente di Derek era ancora offuscata e le sue labbra gli formicolavano ancora e poteva ancora sentire il sapore della pelle di Stiles sulla lingua, ma era abbastanza sicuro che il ghigno sprezzante che Stiles aveva mandato a Boyd fosse accaduto realmente... abbastanza sicuro.

“Cristo,” Boyd imprecò mentre apriva la porta con le spalle e li conduceva fuori nel bel mezzo di un gruppo di fans urlanti.

Stiles autografò biglietti e poster e posò per delle foto con i fan, sorridendo come se non avesse appena masturbato Derek, ma sembrava un po' fatto. Pelle arrossata, occhi lucidi, labbra gonfie... Derek si sentiva fatto, probabilmente lo sembrava pure. Si sentiva stanco e beato, ma parte di lui stava crollando. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare al bacino di Stiles sotto le sue mani o alla sua pelle tra i suoi denti.

Boyd si poggiò alla macchina a braccia conserte. Marcus stava facendo del suo meglio per farli muovere. Derek abbracciò una fan commossa che gli disse con un marcato accento inglese che lo aveva già incontrato prima e che le sembrava tanto più felice ora, e lui voleva dirle che lo era ma che era anche così terrorizzato, non aveva mai avuto così tanta paura di perdere qualcuno nella propria vita. Invece la ringraziò.

“Okay, okay, Boyd ci ucciderà, dobbiamo andare,” Stiles disse dietro di lui quando lui si staccò dalla ragazza. Lui cinse la vita di Derek con le braccia per trascinarlo via. Derek percepiva lo sguardo delle telecamere puntato verso di loro, cambiò la sua espressione in una più neutrale, non reagì quando Stiles fece scivolare le proprie mani in basso lungo la schiena e lo stomaco nonostante ne sentì l'effetto alle ginocchia, non reagì quando gli afferrò il polso e lo trainò verso la macchina.

**

Derek era addormentato sul pavimento – cuffie nelle orecchie, testa poggiata sul suo zaino, mani nelle tasche della sua felpa. Il terminal era vuoto ad eccezione del loro circo ambulante, la maggior parte di loro ricurvi su sé stessi o distesi su più sedie nel tentativo di addormentarsi. Stiles aveva la testa di Lydia sul proprio grembo, Scott aveva Allison addormenta sulla propria spalla.

“Hai trovato già un posto?” Scott chiese con voce bassa e graffiata.

Stiles distolse lo sguardo dal movimento altalenante del petto di Derek.

“Oh. No. Allison mi ha inviato degli elenchi tra i quali cercare ma non l'ho ancora fatto.”

Scott annuì.

“Sei um... ancora arrabbiato a riguardo?”

Scott scrollò la spalla libera dal peso di Allison e scosse la testa. “È solo che fa schifo.”

“Già,” Stiles concordò. Sentiva una fitta simile a quella provata l'estate in cui Melissa aveva deciso di mandare Scott in un campeggio da qualche parte nell'Oregon. Solitudine, tristezza, impazienza per il suo ritorno... Scott era proprio lì, un solo centimetro di spazio a separarli, e già gli mancava.

“Mi dispiace, però, è stato stronzo da parte mia.”

Stiles alzò le spalle. “È tutto okay, amico.”

“Sembrava che ci stessi abbandonando.”

Stiles scosse la testa. “Non potrei mai farlo.”

“Lo so.”

Un paio di secondi passarono in un silenzio confortante, la mente di Stiles in overdrive, fino a quando non si schiarì la gola. “Sei il mio migliore amico, lo sai.” Scott si meritava una spiegazione, tutti loro se la meritavano. Glielo doveva.

“Lo so,” Scott rispose, ruotando la testa verso di lui, occhi grandi e castani e un dolce sorriso che lo facevano assomigliare al bambino di cui Stiles era stato amico un tempo.

“E ti voglio bene.”

“Ti voglio bene anche io.”

“Sei tutto il mio mondo.”

Scott rise a quell'uscita. “Anche tu. Dove vuoi arrivare?”

“Mi sto trasferendo perché voglio stare vicino a mio padre e voglio solo... rilassarmi. E stare lontano da tutta la merda che LA porta con sé. Non mi sento sempre meglio, sai? Qualche volta mi sento proprio come prima della riabilitazione, il che fa davvero...”

“Paura,” Scott suggerì.

Stiles annuì. “Quindi tornerò a casa per... continuare a lavorarci. Non sto scappando.” Stiles posò la mano sulla testa di Lydia, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla. Aveva bisogno di toccarla, di chiudere il cerchio tra loro tre. “Cioè, mi sento davvero bene ora ma... Non posso sgarrare, capisci? Ho bisogno di sentirmi di nuovo sicuro.”

“Lo capisco. Possiamo far funzionare una relazione a distanza. Tu va pure a lavorare su te stesso, io farò le mie cose, ci riuniremo e sarà fantastico.”

La cieca fiducia che Scott riponeva nella loro amicizia fece sentire Stiles a suo agio e in equilibrio. Avevano davanti ancora due concerti, una manciata di giorni prima del loro volo verso casa, e stavano... meglio. Erano sulla buona strada. Quando avevano iniziato questo tour, Scott e Stiles si parlavano a malapena.

“E la mia stanza degli ospiti è sempre disponibile per te, lo sai. Se non vuoi abbandonare LA appena torniamo potresti stare da me. Prima che tu vada forse potremmo scrivere qualche altra canzone o che.”

L'ultima frase uscì abbinata ad una timida occhiata speranzosa. Se Scott voleva dire ciò che Stiles aveva intuito, allora il futuro sembrava già un po' più radioso e più certo. Stiles sorrise. “Certo, amico.”

**

11 Novembre  
Barcellona, Spagna

“Hey, siamo tra i trend universali con tre diversi hashtag,” Allison li informò a colazione. “Smokes for Harris, Feeling This e, oh guarda un po' qui... Sterek Esiste.”

Derek dovette sforzarsi di ingoiare il proprio caffè senza farlo andare di traverso. Stiles invece si voltò dall'altra parte del tavolo per nascondere una risata.

“Ci sono foto e video e tutto quanto,” Allison continuò.

“Di cosa esattamente?” Lydia chiese, accusa e preoccupazione nella sua voce.

“Di loro mentre incontravano i fans ieri notte, con aria flirtante, niente fuori dall'ordinario.”

“Oh,” Lydia disse, dimettendo l'informazione con un gesto della mano.

Allison strizzò gli occhi al suo iPad e ingrandì qualsiasi cosa stesse osservando. “Stiles, fammi vedere il tuo collo.” Lui si voltò nuovamente verso il tavolo e abbassò il colletto. “Dannazione, Derek, che diamine è quello?”

Derek si limitò a bere un lungo sorso di caffè per evitare di rispondere. Aveva imparato che non c'era niente che potesse dire per calmare Allison quando stava per dar loro una strigliata... Lei scosse la testa e sospirò una risata e posò giù il suo iPad. “Quindi cosa farete oggi?”

Derek sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia in sorpresa. Stiles era ancora accanto a lui come se si aspettasse che lei sarebbe tornata sull'argomento.

“Che c'è?” chiese lei, guardando tra di loro. “Oh, pensavate che vi avrei urlato contro.”

“Sì.”

Lei scrollò le spalle. “Non posso controllare i fans, ricordate?” Stiles aveva detto qualcosa di simile ad LA prima che il tour cominciasse. “Come passerete la vostra giornata libera?”

“In canadese, possibilmente,” Lydia disse in modo categorico. Tutti furono d'accordo.

**

12 Novembre

“Barcellona, sai cosa viene ora,” Stiles disse alla loro folla in fermento. “Ci siamo divertiti tanto a suonare tutti insieme Roma e abbiamo pensato di continuare a farlo. Quindi ecco la gang al completo.” Indicò dietro di sé al resto di loro.

“Questa è il nostro penultimo concerto, quindi volevamo rendergli giustizia. Riuscite a crederci, cazzo?” Diresse la domanda alla band ormai in assetto. Era stanco, era stanco da tempo, ma sentiva che avrebbe potuto continuare per un altro mese se fosse stato necessario. Assolutamente. Le cose avevano ripreso ad andare per il verso giusto, le cose si erano fatte nuovamente eccitanti, aveva iniziato ad amare di nuovo. Si accigliò in un'espressione comica voltandosi nuovamente verso il pubblico.

“Temporeggiate un po', stiamo avendo dei problemi con i collegamenti,” Jackson sospirò petulante nell'interfono.

“Mi stanno dicendo di temporeggiare, quindi di cosa volete parlare ragazzi?” Stiles chiese al pubblico, sganciando il microfono dall'asta per poter gironzolare. Barcellona lo incitò in risposta. Lui guardò Scott e alzò le spalle.

“Parliamo di ieri,” Scott suggerì.

“Quale parte di ieri, Scotty?”

Avevano caricato su Instagram parecchie testimonianze fotografiche della loro giornata precedente, nonostante il loro rifiuto di lasciare l'hotel. Stiles aveva postato un video di uno Scott a torso nudo che rideva e cantava mentre mangiava un sandwich sul loro balcone. (“Quando si parla di migliori amici, @ScottyMcCall è un'opzione decisamente valida.”)

“Di quanta nuova roba abbiamo registrato per il canale YouTube e di come siamo dannatamente vecchi ora visto che siamo tutti crollati prima di mezzanotte.”

Ci fu grande fermento riguardo la promessa di video. Stiles era tentato di dire qualcosa che alludesse a come lui fosse rimasto sveglio parecchio oltre la mezzanotte, ma l'immagine di Derek in ginocchio di fronte a lui, le sue dita possenti e la sua lingua sopra di lui... era deconcentrante. Doveva lavorare. Guardò verso Derek, incapace di trattenersi, e sapeva che lui stava pensando alla stessa cosa.

“Abbiamo fatto alcune cover molto entusiasmanti con i Royales,” Lydia continuò dalla sua piattaforma. Loro erano tornati all'hotel e avevano provato a trascinarli fuori per pranzo e invece erano stati risucchiati nella loro sessione musicale. Non si erano lamentati. Stiles aveva postato una foto di tutti loro stipati su un divano con le chitarre poggiate sul pavimento attorno a loro. (“@SmokesForHarris e @Royales = cinque emoji con gli occhi a cuore.”)

“In pigiama,” Stiles aggiunse. “Potrete tutti vedere Lydia nella sua forma più smagliante.” Lydia si crogiolò un po' nei complimenti prima di fargli il ghigno. Il giorno prima lui aveva postato una foto di lei e del suo sorriso ad occhi chiusi, con una crocchia sfatta e tutto il resto. (“@LydsMartini che pupa.”)

“Abbiamo fatto Hakuna Matata ad un certo punto,” Derek aggiunse. Aveva postato una foto anche di lui – agghindato di barbetta, occhiali, una maglietta larga e un caloroso sorriso mentre stava chino sul proprio basso. (“@ThisIsTheRealDerekHale è l'essere umano più sexy esistente.”)

Stiles cominciò a strimpellare la linea di chitarra che avevano improvvisato e Scott cominciò a mormorare nel proprio microfono. Stiles ritornò alla sua postazione e riagganciò il microfono al suo posto. “Senza pensieri la tua vita sarà,” cantò lui.

Derek ed Erica si unirono a loro seguendo la melodia per “Chi vorrà vivrà in libertà” ma entrambi scoppiarono a ridere prima di finire il verso.

Anche Stiles smise di suonare per ridere. “Questo è tutto, questa era la nostra cover per stanotte. Proseguendo,” disse lui nel microfono. Il pubblico rise, qualcuno di loro continuò a cantare il resto della canzone.

“Solo un paio di minuti, ragazzi,” Jackson li aggiornò.

“Bene, ho mentito,” Stiles confessò. “Ma dobbiamo ancora temporeggiare quiiindi...” Valutò le opzioni e si grattò il collo pensieroso. Gran parte del giorno prima era trascorso a prendere in giro irritazione da barba e succhiotti. Scott aveva trovato un tweet che diceva “Dio benedica il ritorno dell'irritazione da barba. Mi chiedo chi gliela abbia procurata?” sotto l'hashtag #SterekEsiste. E a proposito... “Voi ragazzi ci avete fatto salire tra i trand universali dopo Roma. Sotto un paio di hashtag differenti, se non sbaglio.” Il pubblico rispose in un suono frenetico e contento.

“Feeling This,” fornì Scott.

“Smokes for Harris, dritti al punto,” Lydia aggiunse da sopra un rullo di batteria.

“E qual era la terza, Derek?” Stiles chiese.

“Non lo so, Stiles, qual era?” rispose lui.

“Non lo so, bimbo, l'ho dimenticato.” Stiles gli diresse un sorriso malizioso e si allontanò dal microfono. Le grida del pubblico raggiunsero un volume tutto nuovo. Derek scosse la testa e abbassò lo sguardo ai suoi pedali, pressandoli con i piedi. Stiles si voltò giusto in tempo per cogliere il suo sorriso. Esisteva un universo alternativo dove Stiles non doveva preoccuparsi di commettere gli stessi errori e perderlo un'altra volta, dove Stiles poteva essere onesto e libero e Derek non doveva nascondersi da niente.

Derek aveva postato una foto di Stiles con la sua chitarra sul grembo. Lui stava guardando in alto verso Derek, con stampato un sorriso sincero. Stava suonando la linea di chitarra di una canzone di Bob Dylan che sapeva Derek amasse. (“La mia radio personale. Mi era mancato tutto questo. @Bilinski”)

Erica produsse qualcosa al piano e cantò, “E l'amore avvolgerà i sogni e la realtà...”[1]

Lui lanciò a Derek un'occhiata flirtante – in parte per mandare la folla in delirio, ma principalmente perché non poté evitarlo. Jackson chiocciò prima di dire, “Va bene, prima che facciate outing sul palco, siamo pronti a continuare.”

“Okay, okay, riportiamo questo show sui binari, basta scene divertenti,” Stiles rimproverò tutti quando tornò al suo microfono. “Questo è un concerto rock molto serio. In ogni caso, avevamo tutta questa introduzione pianificata ma pazienza, questa è Sing Sing dei Marianas Trench.”

**

“Cosa succederà dopo?” Derek chiese, dita intrecciate tra capelli di Stiles. Non era nemmeno sicuro fosse sveglio. Il suo respiro era lento e regolare e l'aria fuori dalle coperte era fredda e umida e odorava ancora di loro e Derek sarebbe piaciuto tanto lasciare che le onde distanti lo cullassero fino ad addormentarsi, gli sarebbe piaciuto tanto crogiolarsi nel soffice tepore che avvolgeva lui e Stiles. Ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare.

Non avevano parlato del futuro della band da quando Allison gli aveva detto dell'altra casa discografica. E Derek... beh, Derek non si sarebbe dovuto sentire così investito in ogni caso. Se avessero proseguito con la loro carriera, lui non necessariamente ne sarebbe stato incluso. Aveva firmato il contratto per un singolo tour, non per una posizione a tempo indeterminato... E se non avessero proseguito, cosa avrebbero fatto? Come avrebbe funzionato? Cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo?

Proprio quando era certo che Stiles stesse dormendo, Stiles rispose con voce chiara come una campana. “Non lo so.”

“Tu cosa vuoi che succeda?” Derek chiese.

Stiles sollevò la testa dalla spalla di Derek il tanto per guardarlo. Derek poteva solo osservare i contorni del suo viso, nessun preciso dettaglio. Ma i suoi occhi. I suoi occhi brancolavano nel buio, eppure la luna, dipingendo la stanza d'argento, li faceva apparire profondi e vivi.

“Non lo so. Tu cosa vuoi?”

“Voglio che voi ragazzi siate felici.”

“Tutto qui?”

E no, non era tutto lì. Derek voleva la felicità anche per sé stesso.

E forse questo era ciò che lo rendeva felice. Questa band, la sua carriera, Stiles. Ogni volta che se lo negava, finiva per essere misero. Abbandonare era stato necessario ma lo aveva distrutto. L'università lo aveva distrutto. La scuola di legge lo aveva reso misero. Ma questo tour lo aveva fatto sentire... sé stesso. Ma migliore. Spostò e strinse la sua presa sulla vita di Stiles.

“No,” disse, appena più forte di un sospiro.

“Che altro allora?” Stiles domandò affondando il viso nel collo di Derek.

Se fosse stata un'ora meno tarda della notte o più tarda della mattina, o qualsiasi altro orario in realtà, non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere. Ma così protetto dall'oscurità, mentre la realtà sfumava lungo i contorni... “Voglio restare.” Con Stiles, nella band.

Stiles mormorò felicemente, il sonno che faceva breccia nella sua voce. Affondò il naso contro Derek e gli baciò il collo dolcemente. “Andrà bene.”

Derek sorrise al soffitto e ascoltò Stiles respirare, concentrandosi sul contatto tra la sua pelle e quella di Stiles.

“Se io facessi outing, saresti ancora deciso a restare?” Stiles chiese, la sua voce strascicata per il sonno, poco più udibile di un respiro.

Derek aspettò che lui lo chiedesse di nuovo o se lo rimangiasse o dicesse che stava scherzando, ma non lo fece.

“Stiles?” Derek chiese, volendo che si spiegasse.

Ma lui era già addormentato.

**

22 Novembre 2011  
Chicago, Illinois

Paige non disse niente fino a quando non chiuse la porta della stanza alle loro spalle, smorzando i suoni della festa nella quale Derek era incappato entrando nel suo appartamento. “Che ci fai a Chicago?”

“Noi, uh, abbiamo un concerto domani?”

“Giusto. Giusto, già, mi ero dimenticata... sei in tour, è una cosa... fantastica. Congratulazioni.” Lei indietreggiò e si sedette sul bordo del proprio letto. “Come stanno tutti?”

“Stanno bene.”

“Che ci fai qui?”

“Volevo parlarti.”

“Di cosa?”

“Ho fatto un casino.”

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo che lo hai fatto. Ma lo abbiamo superato, ti ho perdonato, lo capisco.”

“Cos'è che capisci?”

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo simpatizzante. “Che sei confuso.”

Derek scosse la testa. “No, ho fatto un casino. Non avrei mai dovuto tradirti e avrei dovuto soltanto... tenerti con me.”

Fu il turno di lei di scuotere la testa. Rise perfino. “Mi piacevi tanto, ma non ha funzionato. Non avrebbe mai funzionato. E va bene. Tu e Stiles siete in crisi o qualcosa del genere?”

Derek ignorò la domanda. “Stai frequentando qualcuno?” Si colpì mentalmente quando sentì quanto disperato risuonasse.

“No.”

“Allora dammi un'altra opportunità.”

“No, Derek,” disse lei con fermezza.

“E se ti promettessi di non toccarlo più, e se ti amassi ancora?”

“Non ti chiederei mai di farmi una tale promessa,” disse lei. “Sei ancora confuso, non è così?”

“No, non lo sono. Io...” Lo era. Lo era decisamente. Paige era bella e dolce e gli stava sorridendo tristemente dal basso del suo letto di dormitorio. La custodia del suo violoncello poggiata alla sedia di fronte allo spartito musicale. I suoi libri scolastici erano impilati sulla scrivania. Un collage di foto dei suoi amici e della sua famiglia copriva gran parte del muro sopra la sua testa. Era esattamente la persona con cui lui avrebbe dovuto stare – questa intelligente, dolce, talentuosa ragazza. Questa persona reale. Anche lui avrebbe dovuto andare all'università, magari. Avrebbero dovuto frequentare assieme, fare qualsiasi cosa facciano i ragazzi al college. Derek avrebbe dovuto pianificare una proposta prima del diploma. Avrebbe dovuto tenerla in considerazione quando avrebbe fatto domanda per la scuola di Legge... La notte prima Derek si era ritrovato strafatto[2] nel retro del tour bus, a sopprimere l'istinto di fare un pompino a Stiles mentre tutti gli altri si ritiravano a letto, e lei era qui. Ideale, normale, il prototipo di ragazza perfetta... “Ti amo, Paige.” E suonò scomodo da dire. Suonò sbagliato sulle proprie labbra.

Lei rise. “No che non lo sei. Ho già ascoltato tutto questo prima d'ora, Derek. In fondo tu vuoi Stiles. Ti è permesso. Puoi averlo. È già tuo, ricambia già il tuo amore.”

“Non amo Stiles. Non così.”

“Dici? Dov'è ora, comunque? Cosa sta facendo?”

“È fuori...”

Lei sorrise divertita. “Dovrà davvero odiarti.”

E quello per qualche motivo lo ferì profondamente.

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Lo hai trascinato qui per provare a riconquistarmi? E lui è fuori che ti aspetta? È prevista neve stanotte, lo sai? È troppo mingherlino e Californiano per stare fuori con questo freddo. Derek... Lui ti ama. Perché gli stai facendo questo?”

Derek non rispose.

“Sei così egoista a volte.”

Ancora nessuna risposta.

“Sei davvero ancora innamorato di me o hai solo paura di amare Stiles?”

Era disgustato. Terrificato. Pietrificato. Derek la fissò con le labbra leggermente schiuse, la realizzazione che lentamente prendeva il sopravvento su di lui. Cazzo. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare ad un'altra ragazza che avrebbe voluto. Non riusciva a pensare nemmeno ad un altro ragazzo.

Paige si spostò e diede dei colpetti al letto accanto a sé. Derek in qualche modo trovò la forza di arrivare lì.

“Va tutto bene,” disse lei, prendendogli la mano. “È un ragazzo carino. E talentuoso. E divertente. E ti rende felice. Va benissimo. Sarai così felice una volta che semplicemente... ti deciderai.”

“Mi deciderò a cosa?” borbottò lui.

“Ad accettare il fatto che è lui che vuoi.”

E lo già si era deciso, si era deciso davvero... ma lei la faceva sembrare un cosa tanto più semplice di quanto non fosse realmente. Se avesse scelto Stiles, avrebbe scelto di tenere l'amore della sua vita segreto. Avrebbe acconsentito ad ulteriori regole e linee guida da parte della casa discografica. L'avrebbe odiato... Ma sarebbe comunque stato meglio di qualsiasi cosa lui e Paige avrebbero potuto rimediare assieme.

“Mi dispiace,” Derek disse dopo un po'. “Non ti meriti tutto questo.”

“Sei perdonato,” disse lei, sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo sulla guancia. “È davvero prevista neve stanotte, portalo in un luogo caldo.”

Lei lo scortò all'esterno, attraverso un gruppo di ragazzi. Ragazzi intelligenti con dei futuri sicuri davanti a loro. Ragazzi che ridacchiavano su una birra economica, scopate casuali ed erba coltivata in casa. Erano quel genere di ragazzi che Derek e chiunque altro della band sarebbero potuti facilmente diventare ma che avevano scelto di non essere.

“Mi odi?” Derek le chiese fuori nel corridoio. La vita che avrebbe potuto avere imperversava moderatamente oltre quella porta. Si sentiva come un pezzo di cartone tagliuzzato da qualcun altro.

Lei scosse la testa e gli sorrise. “Dovrei, ma no.”

All'esterno della struttura, Stiles era distratto mentre fumava una sigaretta consumata fino al filtro. Gli aveva vomitato addosso le parole di una canzone e Derek aveva resistito all'istinto di passargli il pollice sulle labbra quando gli aveva tolto di bocca la sigaretta morente... Stiles continuò per le sue, continuò a parlare dei Brand New. A Derek non importava dei Brand New in quel momento, gli importava di tornare all'hotel e dai loro amici. Gli importava di far smettere Stiles di tremare.

Derek poteva sentire la chitarra, funerea e melodica mentre faceva eco tutt'attorno. Certo che conosceva la canzone, certo che la conosceva.

“I need you like water in my lungs,”[3] Derek borbottò per far tacere Stiles. Il viso di Stiles si illuminò. “Andiamo.”

Il sangue gli pulsava nelle orecchie e sapeva che Stiles stava parlando ma gli sembrava così distante. Sentiva la voce di Stiles ma non la udiva realmente. Era troppo impegnato ad andare in panico. Troppo impegnato a surfare le onde della realizzazione che continuavano ad infrangersi e ad infrangersi nella sua mente. La macchina era fredda quando vi entrarono.

“Quindi... cosa ha detto?”

“Ha detto no.”

“No? E basta? Nessuna spiegazione?” Che cazzo di spiegazione si aspettava? No, il suo ex era un omosessuale confuso che nascondeva le proprie tendenze? No, era convinta che lui fosse innamorato di Stiles? No, le dispiaceva per lui ma no? Cazzo.

“Ha detto solo di no.”

“E ora?” Derek si immaginò sbattere i propri palmi sul volante e gridare. Si immaginò dire a Stiles di chiudere quella cazzo di bocca e lasciar perdere. Si immagino dirgli che lo amava, di smetterla, di lasciarlo in pace. Voleva che Stiles scegliesse qualcuno che non fosse lui. Non voleva amare Stiles, non voleva. Non voleva le conseguenze di quell'amore.

E poi si immaginò Stiles sconvolto e arrabbiato, occhi luccicanti tra lacrime di rabbia. Non voleva nemmeno quello.

Stiles tremava e tremava e manteneva il suo sguardo concentrato su Derek, Derek lo amava. Lo amava, lo amava davvero.

Tutti i piccoli display si illuminarono quando girò la chiave nell'ignizione e la radio cominciò a suonare lieve. Il fiato di Stiles appannava l'aria davanti al suo viso e si dissolveva. Derek accese il riscaldamento. Voleva attirarlo sotto il proprio mento e tenerlo lì, stretto a sé. Voleva smettere di odiare questo suo desiderio.

“Niente,” Derek rispose alla fine quando si accorse che la domanda era rimasta in sospeso. Niente con Paige. Niente stanotte. Non voleva rispondere alla domanda che Stiles stava realmente ponendo.

Stiles affondò nella propria giacca e fissò fuori dal finestrino del lato del passeggero mentre guidavano. Derek sorpassò volontariamente l'hotel e continuò a guidare.

“Dove stiamo andando?” Stiles chiese, la sua voce camuffata in un tono di indifferenza.

“A fare un giro.”

Stiles sospirò e scivolò un po' più a fondo nel sedile.

“Dammi il tuo telefono,” Derek gli ordinò, tenendo il palmo aperto.

“Perché?”

“Dammelo.”

Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiata contrariata ma lo lasciò comunque cadere sulla sua mano. Si fermarono al semaforo e Derek connesse il cellulare alla macchina. Le note d'apertura di Tautou cominciarono a suonare e Derek sollevò il volume al massimo del sopportabile.

Stiles guardò verso di lui con totale incredulità prima di sorridere.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla prima volta che lo aveva baciato e alla prima volta che si erano toccati l'un l'altro e alla prima volta che avevano fatto sesso e a tutte le altre prime volte e alle altre potenziali prime volte che fluttuavano lì fuori lungo la strada davanti a loro. La musica suonava, l'asfalto scivolava sotto di loro, Stiles era accanto a lui e lui si sentiva sempre più vero ad ogni secondo che passava.

“Cosa provi per me?” Stiles chiese nel silenzio dopo Sic Transit Gloria.

Derek non rispose subito. La canzone successiva cominciò e Stiles gli voltò le spalle per ammirare Chicago che scorreva dal finestrino, buio e luci e quiete.

“I wrote more postcards than hooks, I read more maps than books. Feel like every chance to leave is another chance I should have took…”[4] Jesse Lacey and Stiles Stilinski cantavano in perfetta sincronia.

Derek ascoltò. Ascoltò il modo in cui la sua voce si inclinava nei glissati, calava fino a raggiungere un registro più basso e si elevava per toccare note più alte. Lo ascoltò mormorare la parte di chitarra tra un verso e l'altro. Lo ascoltò mascherare il proprio panico con la musica.

Derek vide un'insegna con l'indicazione per Belmont Harbor e la seguì.

La canzone sfumò nella successiva senza una pausa.

“I am heaven sent, don’t you dare forget—“[5]

“Ti amo,” Derek disse, superando la musica con la voce.

“—I am all you’ve ever wanted…Cosa?”

Derek accostò sul lato della strada fissando fuori verso l'acqua scura. Infilò la macchina in un parcheggio e sganciò la cintura per voltarsi a guardare Stiles. I suoi occhi erano sgranati, la sua bocca spalancata.

“Ecco cosa provo per te.” Derek allungò la mano e abbassò il volume. “Se per te va bene.”

Derek lo aveva già detto prima. Stiles lo aveva detto prima. Ma questo era qualcosa di definitivo. Derek non lo aveva pronunciato alla leggera, Stiles non lo aveva preso alla leggera. Fissava Derek come se si aspettasse che lui se lo rimangiasse, fino alle note morenti di Okay I Believe You. Era la canzone più lunga che Derek avesse mai sentito.

“Ma, Paige...” Stiles cominciò.

Derek scosse la testa. “Non è mai stata Paige.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sono sicuro.”

“Ti conviene essere sicuro, perché se non lo fossi questa cosa raggiungerebbe tutto un nuovo livello di stronzaggine.”

Derek si chinò sulla console centrale e lo baciò. Lui guaì leggermente al contatto con la sua bocca ma si sciolse sotto il tiepido tocco di Derek. Derek era sicuro. Faceva male ed era terrificante, ma vero. Sentì il click della cintura di Stiles che veniva sganciata e lui cambiò posizione per avere più possibilità di movimento.

All'inizio le sue mani erano fredde sul collo di Derek, ma più a lungo vi sostavano più si riscaldavano. Derek stava riponendo tutto in questa cosa. Era sicuro, era sicuro, era così sicuro. Sarebbe stata dura. Allison li aveva avvisati che lo sarebbe stato. Aveva detto loro cosa avrebbe significato stare assieme in questa band. Derek non aveva toccato Stiles – davvero toccato – da allora. Era passato un mese. Era affamato di lui.

La musica in sottofondo sfumò in un continuo muro di suono. Li condusse attraverso diversi stati d'animo, qualcuno più frenetico altri più ritmici, intensi e oscuri, morbidi e malinconici... Derek provò a toccare ogni parte di lui che potesse raggiungere. Le sue costole erano ancora un po' troppo esposte sulla sua sottile figura, i suoi fianchi erano ancora spigolosi, lui era ancora il miglior baciatore che Derek avesse mai baciato, era ancora perfetto, non in una concezione puramente ideale ma realmente perfetto[6]...

Derek perse la cognizione del tempo fino a quando Stiles non si allontanò, mentre una linea di chitarra principale lentamente scemava nel silenzio. Respinse Derek quando lui cercò di chinarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse era di stupore e reverenza. Il parabrezza era appannato e spolverato di neve.

“Quello era un sogno liceale che diventava realtà,” Stiles mormorò, le dita che si intrecciavano a quelle di Derek.

“Si?”

Lui annuì. “Pomiciare sulle note di Brand New? Non c'è niente di più liceale di quello.”

Una melodica chitarra acustica riempì la macchina. La stessa canzone suonata dalla ragazza nel piazzale. La stessa canzone che Stiles aveva ascoltato meravigliato mentre lo aveva aspettato al freddo per supportarlo nella sua più stupida impresa, nonostante la cosa lo stesse probabilmente uccidendo.

“Rientriamo,” Stiles disse a bassa voce, posando la mano sul ginocchio di Derek. “Prima che si preoccupino.”

Stava nevicando più forte ora. Il parabrezza era quasi completamente coperto. “What they call love is a risk, you always get hit out of nowhere,[7]” cantava Jesse Lacey.

Derek si sporse in avanti e baciò Stiles sulla guancia. “Okay, piccolo,” Derek sussurrò.

“Che schifo, non chiamarmi piccolo,” Stiles ribatté senza molto entusiasmo, ma il suo sorriso lo tradì.

**

13 Novembre  
Madrid, Spagna

Nei momenti di quiete dopo aver allestito il loro ultimo concerto del tour, erano tutti sul palco, elaborando la situazione, riflettendo assieme in silenzio... Erica e i gemelli parlavano a bassa voce tra di loro non troppo distanti, gli Smokes erano poggiati agli amplificatori, Derek era al pianoforte di Erica. Stava suonando qualcosa di melodico e semplice e se Stiles vi si fosse concentrato abbastanza, avrebbe quasi potuto dimenticare di quanto tutto questo in qualche modo... dolesse.

Stiles lo fissava. Le lunghe ciglia di Derek proiettavano delle ombre sui suoi zigomi, i suoi occhi puntati sui tasti. Il suo viso rilassato, la sua espressione naturale che appariva meno aggressiva e più gentile del solito nella luce flebile. Stiles riconobbe la traccia a malapena.

Scott gli diede un colpetto. “Vai a suonare,” gli sussurrò quando Stiles staccò lentamente i suoi occhi per rivolgerli a lui. Il viso di Scott era sincero. Lydia gli sorrise da dietro Scott e annuì. Stiles sorrise in risposta e si alzò in piedi.

“And it’s all that I can do to stay with all the things I didn’t say to you before you moved across the country[8],” Stiles pronunciò a bassa voce in un attento ritmo in linea con quanto stava suonando. Smise di camminare e poggiò un ginocchio sulla panca.

Derek sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e annuì, spostandosi più in là per farlo sedere.

“Trovo che il tuo debole per Jack's Mannequin sia adorabile,” confessò Stiles.

“La tua iniziale riluttanza ad ascoltarlo e la tua definitiva sottomissione a quest'album è una memoria che custodirò per sempre,” Derek scherzò in risposta.

Stiles sentì quel suo stupido, timido sorriso farsi strada sul suo viso.

“È successo al momento giusto e nel posto giusto,” Stiles dichiarò. “In estate, mentre percorrevamo la statale 1...”

“Diretti all'Outside Lands[9].”

“L'estate dopo il terzo anno.”

“Il giorno del primo anniversario della morte di mio padre.”

Il cuore di Stiles si strinse a quell'affermazione. Derek dovette averlo percepito perché gli rivolse un lieve sorriso per rassicurarlo.

“La mia famiglia voleva che lo passassi con loro, ma io volevo solo trascorrerlo con te,” continuò.

“Questa cosa non la sapevo.”

Derek annuì mentre le sue mani scivolavano via dai tasti e sul suo grembo. “Prendere la statale 1 era la soluzione meno conveniente per arrivarci.”

“Il traffico era snervante, ma quest'album,” Stiles suggerì, riportando la discussione a dove era partita. “Deve essere apprezzato lungo la costa.” Era quasi una citazione diretta.

Derek annuì. “Esattamente.”

Si guardarono l'un l'altro. Si guardarono e basta. E Stiles voleva sporgersi in avanti e baciarlo. Era esattamente ciò che voleva.

“È stato all'ora.” Derek disse, le sue mani che correvano nuovamente ai tasti mentre allontanava lo sguardo. Si schiarì la gola sentendosi a disagio e cominciò a suonare qualcosa di diverso.

“Cosa è stato all'ora?” Stiles chiese.

“Che ho capito che io, uh, che mi piacevi. Nel senso, lo sai...”

Stiles aveva il cuore in gola, il suo stomaco finito da qualche parte nei sotterranei dell'arena... “Così presto?” Stiles chiese. Era stata l'estate prima di Paige, l'estate prima che lo baciasse e l'estate prima che fossero scritturati...

“Sì, cioè, per un po' ero confuso a riguardo ma... sì.”

Derek stava ancora selezionando le note di una qualche canzone che Stiles non riconobbe immediatamente e Stiles lo stava ancora ammirando sbalordito, quando Erica si unì a loro.

“Slip inside the eye of your miiind, don’t you know you might find a better place to plaaay,[10]” cominciò a cantare lei. Il viso di Derek si aprì in un sorriso a trentadue denti. E improvvisamente Stiles la riconobbe.

Al momento in cui attaccarono con il ritornello, anche tutti gli altri si erano ormai radunati attorno a loro.

“Don’t look back in anger, I heard ya saaay,” chiunque altro cantava. Ma Stiles era ancora sotto shock. Osservava Derek suonare ed era vagamente cosciente di come Aiden e Lydia tamburellassero un complesso ritmo sul ripiano del pianoforte, notò l'improvviso cambiamento nella temperatura dai corpi attorno a sé e provava... qualcosa... provava adorazione. Gli occhi di Derek brillavano mentre suonava e cantava. Lui premette il proprio ginocchio contro la gamba di Stiles, ma Stiles ancora non riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso quella combinazione di ansietà e stupore che gli aveva paralizzato la lingua.

“Ancora, ancora!” Erica incitò quando finirono. Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei stordito. Vide gli altri attorno a sé concordare.

“Sei tu il maestro qui,” Derek disse sollevando le mani davanti a sé. “Suona tu.”

Stiles si alzò quando lo fece Derek e il suo posto fu occupato da Scott.

“Stai bene?” Derek gli chiese, una mano sulla spalla di Stiles.

Erano tutti immersi in un'altra canzone e l'attenzione di Stiles era divisa tra quanto fantastica fosse la sensazione provocata dal sentirli cantare tutti assieme e quanto si sentisse sbalordito da Derek e dalla sua... confessione ed esistenza e presenza...

“Tu sei...” Stiles disse, cercando di concentrarsi su una singola cosa. “Qualcosa.”

E quello che realmente intendeva dire era che... quando Derek non c'era qualcosa veniva a mancare. E non solo in Stiles, e non solo nella composizione della band. Ma quando Derek era lì, completava il quadro come nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto fare. Suonava con loro come se vi appartenesse, ed era così. La sua voce colmava le canzoni. La sua presenza era rilassante e rassicurante. Portava loro un senso di sicurezza, lo aveva sempre fatto, in qualche modo. E ora che lo avevano di nuovo con loro, Stiles non era sicuro che chiunque altro avrebbe mai potuto colmare la sua assenza in futuro. Lui era perfetto per loro, lui era il loro bassista, loro erano la sua band...

E Derek era perfetto per lui, lo aveva capito anni fa. E forse anche Stiles era perfetto per Derek. Lo sperava, perché anche se sapeva che avevano parecchio da chiarire e tante cose da rendere stabili nelle loro vite... era intenzionato a correre questo rischio.

Derek lo amava e questo era meraviglioso, davvero.

Stiles attirò Derek a sé per il colletto della maglietta. Non gli importava che tutti gli altri fossero a qualche passo di distanza. Lo attirò a sé e lo baciò e ripensò ai pezzi del puzzle. Ripensò a tutti i pessimi baciatori che aveva incontrato dopo Derek. Ripensò a tutte quelle persone i cui corpi gli erano sembrati un errore a contatto con il suo. Ripensò a come Isaac si fosse integrato così bene nella band ma a come fosse sempre rimasto un vuoto indefinito attorno a lui che non era mai riuscito a colmare da solo. E ripensò a come la sua band, ad un passo da una rovinosa caduta, era sbocciata di nuovo al ritorno di Derek. E ripenso a come baciare Derek fosse tanto familiare da non sembrare nemmeno un'azione meccanica, quanto semplicemente un istinto primario. E ripensò a quanto bene si sentisse stretto a lui mentre tutti li guardavano.

E stavano decisamente guardando, se il clamore di applausi ed incitamenti mentre Derek rispondeva al bacio poteva considerarsi un indizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Coasts of Barcelona/Mountains of Madrid" è un riferimento al testo "Oh, but I just thought you might want something fine/ Made of silver or of golden/ Either from the mountains of Madrid/ Or from the coast of Barcelona?", letteralmente "Oh, ma ho solo pensato volessi qualcosa di bello/ fatto d'argento e d'oro/ Sia che venissa dalle montagne di Madrid/ o dalla costa di Barcellona?". Il testo è tratto da _Boots of Spanish Leather_ , letteralmente "Stivali di pelle spagnola" di Bob Dylan (che è anche la canzone che Stiles stava suonando per Derek nel momento in cui Derek ha postato la foto su Instagram).
> 
>  **Note**  
>  [1] Inutile dire che il testo originale della canzone renda meglio l'idea della scena. Cantando “Can you feel the love tonight?” Erica si rivolge al pubblico ponendo la domanda “Percepite l'amore nell'aria stasera?” Non per niente il titolo della canzone in italiano è L'amore è nell'aria stasera.  
> [2] “High like a kite” modo di dire idiomatico che sfrutta la doppia accezione della parola “high” come “alto” e come “fatto”, “drogato”. Per cui se letteralmente lo tradurremo “alto come un aquilone” in italiano non avrebbe molto senso, come non avrebbe senso dire “fatto come un aquilone”.  
> [3] “Ho bisogno di te come acqua nei polmoni.”  
> [4] “Ho scritto più cartoline che introduzioni, ho letto più mappe che libri. Sento ogni occasione di andarmene come un'altra occasione che avrei dovuto cogliere.  
> [5] “Sono il paradiso sceso in terra, non osare dimenticarlo. Sono tutto ciò che hai sempre voluto...”  
> [6] Quando Derek ha descritto Paige l'ha definita “[a] perfect on paper girl”, un'espressione idiomatica tradotta con “il prototipo di ragazza perfetta”. Ora Derek riprende questa stessa espressione per descrivere Stiles rivoltandola per definirlo “[perfect] not only on paper”. Se quindi Paige era il tipo di ragazza “perfetta sulla carta”, la ragazza ideale in riferimento alle aspettative generali della sua famiglia, della casa discografica e della società, Stiles è “perfetto nella realtà”, perfetto per lui, e non per chiunque altro. Non è uno stereotipo, ma il tipo di persona di cui lui ha bisogno.  
> [7] “Quello che chiamano amore è un rischio, vieni sempre colpito senza preavviso.”  
> [8] “Ed è tutto ciò che posso fare per convivere con le cose che non ti ho detto prima che te ne andassi all'altro capo del paese,”  
> [9] L'Outside Lands è un festival che si tiene in California in estate.  
> [10] “Prova a capirti affondo, non sai che potresti trovare un posto migliore in cui giocare/non guardare al passato con risentimento, ti ho sentito dire.”
> 
> E un altro capitolo meraviglioso è andato. Dannazione, siamo già a -2... è strano pensare che tra qualche giorno quest'avventura sarà definitivamente conclusa :( Però, siccome voglio farvi bramare il prossimo capitolo (e anche per impegni personali improrogabili lol), domani non pubblicherò. Quindi dovrete farvi bastare questo fino a martedì ragazzi, sorry! Buona domenica <3


	22. You Remind Me of Home

Marzo 2011  
Beacon Hills, California

Lo sceriffo aveva il turno di notte e una volta che la volante si allontanò dal vialetto, Derek uscì nuovamente dalla macchina per afferrare una busta di carta stropicciata. La giornata che aveva condotto a quel momento si dissolse nel momento in cui Derek si morse il labbro e gli sorrise dal suo letto, con il sacchetto tra le ginocchia. Stiles era ad un passo dal doversi iscrivere alla corsa campestre, aveva probabilmente rovinato il maglione di Lydia, Scott non avrebbe mai più affidato a Stiles un becco Bunsen e avrebbero dovuto fare delle prove extra per la band durante il weekend per via della incapacità di Stiles di concentrarsi, ma...

Ma Derek era lì, con un brillio negli occhi che catturavano la luce mentre alzava lo sguardo verso Stiles come se lui fosse esattamente ciò che voleva.

Stiles prese la busta di carta e la poggiò da parte e dio quanto aveva bisogno di stare tra le sue gambe. Fece scorrere le proprie mani su lungo le sue cosce mentre si chinava verso di lui e lo baciava. La mano di Derek salì per avvolgergli il collo e se era nervoso non lo lasciava a vedere. Ma Stiles lo era.

“Fatti un po' più in là,” Stiles gli sussurrò sulle labbra. Derek scivolò indietro verso la spalliera e Stiles lo seguì, premendo il proprio petto contro il suo e sentendo il suo calore corporeo attraverso i vestiti e...

“Non dovremmo um...” Derek chiese incerto.

“Hm?” Stiles fece scivolare la mano su lungo il suo petto fino al collo e poi su fino ai capelli.

“Non lo so,” Derek rise. “Come dovremmo... farlo?”

Stiles lo baciò fino a quando lui non rispose al bacio, fino a che non sembrò dimenticare la domanda. Il suo corpo si rilassò sotto di lui e Stiles distolse una mano dai capelli per farla scivolare invece sotto la maglia di Derek. La sua pelle era morbida e appiccicosa di sudore e Stiles non si sarebbe mai stancato di quella sensazione sotto i propri palmi.

Il bacino di Derek scattò in avanti contro di lui, Stiles sentì la familiare sagoma del suo membro attraverso i sui jeans e volle toccarlo. Il respiro di Stiles ebbe un sussulto e lui rise di sé stesso, della propria disperazione. Le mani di Derek caddero sui suoi fianchi e passarono alternativamente dal muoversi senza meta lungo la sua cintura al sollevargli la maglietta.

“Ho bisogno di te,” Derek disse dopo aver allontanato il volto da quel bacio che offuscava la mente. Le sue labbra erano umide e schiuse, stava ansimando e i suoi occhi scrutavano il viso di Stiles in cerca di conferme o certezze o qualcos'altro...

Stiles deglutì e fece un respiro profondo, annuì e si sfilò la maglietta. Derek si divincolò fuori dalla propria e ammirò con respiro affannoso mentre Stiles delineava la sua sagoma attraverso i suoi jeans. “Sei sicuro?” Stiles chiese.

Lui annuì.

Stiles gli abbassò la cerniera, lo sbottonò e gli sfilò i jeans quando Derek sollevò il bacino. Si lasciò uscire un respiro incerto, trattenne un guaito quasi impercettibile. Stiles non era familiare con il corpo di Derek, ma vederlo disteso per intero e nudo tutto in una volta fu...

“Concentrati,” Derek ordinò impaziente, mentre portava la mano ai pantaloni di Stiles.

Stiles gli succhiò il collo e si divincolò dai propri pantaloni nel miglior modo possibile senza dover staccare la propria lingua dalla pelle salata di Derek. Quando lasciò cadere i propri fianchi, la sensazione di essere completamente nudo a contatto con un Derek ugualmente completamente nudo gli provocò un gemito. Gli fece battere il cuore dolorosamente forte in petto e lo portò ad affondare i denti nella pelle sotto la giuntura della sua mandibola.

E di solito Derek gli diceva di non lasciargli alcun segno, ma stavolta non disse niente. Aprì le gambe e gli afferrò il bacino, troppo pudico per raggiungere il sedere, e il suo fiato era affaticato e _cazzo_ Stiles era completamente andato in questa relazione.

“Sei sicuro?” Stiles chiese di nuovo. Derek si inarcò contro di lui e annuì.

“Questo è... questo è il...? Stiamo per...?”

“Si, cazzo, dai,” Derek ordinò.

Stiles si allontanò giusto il tanto per poter raggiungere la scatola di preservativi e tastare in giro nel cassetto del suo comodino in cerca di lubrificante.

“Questa parte sarà, um, fastidiosa?” Stiles affermò non troppo sicuro.

“Ovviamente.”

“Devo um... prepararti.”

“Lo so.”

“Giusto, certo.” Certo. Non ne avevano mai esplicitamente parlato. Avevano parlato della possibilità che accadesse ad un certo punto. Stiles non aveva pensato che Derek fosse tanto serio a riguardo. Abbastanza serio di fare _ricerche_. Ma ne era grato. E stava segretamente dando di matto.

Oh, ma i versi che faceva. Con ogni piccolo respiro o gemito e lamento e mugolio e guaito di desiderio, Stiles finì per rilassarsi. Voleva portarlo a godere, voleva portarlo a desiderare di più, e voleva lui. Lo voleva in tutto e per tutto. Lo voleva ad ogni costo, incurante dei rischi. Abbassò lo sguardo al suo viso arrossato, al suo collo e al sudore che gli risplendeva sulla fronte e ai suoi occhi e seppe di amarlo. Di amarlo davvero. Non era una cotta, non era una banale infatuazione o pura attrazione fisica. Era amore. Ed era stupido. E Stiles lo sapeva.

Quando Stiles finalmente si spinse dentro di lui, lo fece lentamente e osservò i modi in cui l'espressione di Derek cambiò meravigliosamente e il modo in cui i suoi occhi si serrarono. Quando i loro corpi furono nuovamente a contatto l'uno contro l'altro, Stiles si immerse completamente in lui, lo baciò lentamente, fece scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, lo abbracciò e sentì il battito di Derek contro il suo petto.

Non era la scena che si era immaginato. Per come stava andando tra di loro, si era immaginato qualcosa di selvaggio. Discorsi sexy e movimenti frenetici e velocità e calore. Ora che lo stava vivendo, capì che ciò che aveva immaginato non era ciò che voleva. Voleva prendersi il suo tempo, perché se Derek fosse andato troppo in panico questa sarebbe stata la sua unica occasione, e improvvisamente questa occasione gli sembrò tanto preziosa.

“Stai bene?” Stiles chiese, sperando che Derek non pensasse che l'assenza di movimento fosse a suo vantaggio e non perché Stiles stava annaspando in un mare di emozioni...

Derek annuì e lo attirò a sé per un languido bacio. E Stiles sperava che non stesse solo temporeggiando per adattarsi ma che lo volesse sul serio. Dio, Stiles non si era mai sentito così legato ad un'altra persona in vita sua e lo odiava.

Quando finalmente tornarono a muoversi, Derek non durò molto. Ma pregò Stiles di finire e gli impedì di sfilarsi, e in seguito anche Stiles non durò molto oltre.

Rimasero distesi assieme sul letto e la mente di Stiles iniziò a galoppare. Il sesso era stato breve e inesperto eppure era stato... _tutto_. Ascoltò Derek riprendere fiato e si sentì ancorato. Quando lo guardò, vide che stava fissando il soffitto con occhi sgranati. Vide che stava silenziosamente andando in panico. Lo vedeva. Lo sapeva. Lo capiva. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe significato dopo stanotte, ma sapeva cosa significava in quel momento. Voleva scusarsi. Voleva dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto e che non avrebbe dovuto farlo mai più, ma che, se anche l'avesse fatto, non sarebbe stato sbagliato. Non era sbagliato che gli piacesse. Non era sbagliato che lui gli piacesse. Stiles l'avrebbe aiutato a superarlo e sarebbe andato tutto bene. Stiles lo amava e anche se Derek non l'avesse ricambiato sarebbero comunque stati amici e non aveva intenzione di perderlo e...

“Stiles,” Derek disse.

“Hm?” Stiles mormorò, cercando di apparire rilassato nonostante non si sentisse tale.

“Corretto/Scorretto.”

“Va bene.”

“Ho finito ad una velocità imbarazzante.”

“Scorretto,” Stiles rispose con un sorriso. “Sono un dio del sesso.”

Derek rise. “Dati insufficienti. Scorretto. Ma uh... è stato bello.” Rise leggermente e si passò la mano sul viso.

Stiles quasi rispose con: “Te lo dimostrerò la prossima volta.” Ma sarebbe potuta non esserci una prossima volta.

Derek si girò su un fianco per guardarlo. “È stato parecchio intenso.” La sua voce sembrava fragile.

Stiles annuì. “Corretto.” Intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Derek e fece scorrere il pollice sul punto del battito sul suo polso e lo osservò. Appariva bellissimo, accaldato e assonnato e illuminato d'oro e... Stiles ne era così innamorato. Derek annuì e i suoi occhi furono distanti un'altra volta. La sua mano era inerte sotto la presa di Stiles ma non riusciva a lasciarlo andare. Non nel caso questa dovesse essere l'ultima volta prima che Derek desse di matto e tagliasse fuori Stiles. Doveva capire come si sentisse per sicurezza.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po'. Il viso di Derek era inespressivo, i suoi occhi fissavano lo spazio tra di loro e Stiles sentiva la minaccia del panico vorticargli dentro. Dio, non voleva perderlo. Aveva a malapena cominciato con lui. Capì che non aveva dato a Derek qualcosa al quale rispondere.

“Corretto/Scorretto,” disse per ricordargli il gioco. Gli occhi di Derek scattarono di nuovo verso di lui per mostrargli che stava ascoltando. “Sei innamorato di me.”

E lui apparì così frustrato e in conflitto. I suoi occhi erano lucidi per le lacrime di rabbia, si morse il labbro tremolo e scosse la testa. “Scorretto,” si sforzò di dire, appena un sospiro.

Lo ferì, ma non tanto quanto avrebbe potuto. La presa di Derek sulla sua mano si strinse come se lui avesse paura di fluttuare via. Stiles vi si aggrappò a sua volta, per paura di vederlo fluttuare via. Ma rimase tutta la notte. Si addormentò nudo e stretto a Stiles. E rimase per colazione. E forse sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

**

13 Novembre  
Madrid, Spagna

Stiles era sparito prima del sound check. Scott ed Allison non si trovavano da nessuna parte. Derek poteva sentire le risate e le voci di Erica e i gemelli fare eco da dove stavano ricevendo i fan su nella terrazza. Lydia e Derek era seduti in silenzio già da un po'. La situazione aveva un retrogusto vagamente amaro.

“Sono così fottutamente triste,” Lydia disse di punto in bianco, intrecciando il suo braccio con quello di Derek mentre poggiava la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Perché?” chiese lui, conoscendo già la risposta.

Lei scrollò le spalle. “Tristezza da fine tour.”

“E...?”

Lei scosse la testa. “Sai, ho così tanta energia in corpo sufficiente per un'infinità di altri tour. Potrei fare questo lavoro per sempre.”

“Lo farai.”

“Non ho intenzione di farlo senza di loro.”

“Non credo ne avrai bisogno.”

Si acquietarono di nuovo mentre lo staff cominciava a testare l'attrezzatura.

“Sei contento di essertene andato?” Lydia chiese. “Senti che ci hai... guadagnato qualcosa? Ne è valsa la pena?”

“Avevo bisogno di lasciare.”

“E se tu e Stiles aveste parlato e noi avessimo fatto fronte a tutto in modo diverso? Saresti rimasto e saresti stato felice?”

“Non credo.”

“Perché no?”

“Ero un completo disastro prima di andarmene. Odiavo le attenzioni e avevo cominciato a dubitare di me stesso e... Pensavo ancora di aver altre opzioni. Pensavo ancora che sarei stato più felice facendo qualcos'altro.”

“Legge?”

Derek annuì.

“Hai ancora quell'opzione.”

“Ma è questo che amo. Questa è l'unica cosa che voglio fare.” Non lo aveva ancora mai ammesso a voce alta.

Lei sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, un'espressione spaventata ma speranzosa sul suo volto. “Allora ritorna. Definitivamente.”

“Ho un posto al quale tornare?” Derek chiese. Non ne avevano ancora parlato. Tutti i segnali sembravano suggerire la loro volontà di proseguire, ma nessuno di loro lo aveva ancora specificatamente affermato. Se Derek poteva ammettere ciò che voleva, anche loro potevano. Derek voleva questo e voleva loro.

“Lo spero. Lo spero davvero, perché non posso perderli. O perdere te. Non posso.” Gli sorrise tristemente e gli diede un colpetto con il gomito.

Derek la trascinò in un abbraccio. Nemmeno lui voleva perderli.

**

“Papà?” il nervosismo di Stiles gli ruggiva e gli crepitava lungo tutto il corpo. Premette il palmo della mano libera sull'occhio e cercò di respirare nonostante il peso insostenibile che portava in petto.

“Che c'è che non va?” lo sceriffo chiese, a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, con voce roca dal sonno. “Va tutto bene?” Stiles stava ancora cercando di respirare. “Figliolo?”

“Io um...” Stiles si sforzò di cominciare. “Sto pensando di fare una cosa e non so...”

“Stiles, qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente di fare, non-”

“No, no.” La sua mente si schiarì un po' all'udire il terrore nella voce del padre. Talvolta si sentiva così fottutamente in colpa. “No. Scusa, no. Sto bene. Sto alla grande, a dire il vero...” Lo era. Lo era davvero. Stava fantasticamente. Per lo più.

Suo padre rilasciò un respiro. “Non è il vostro ultimo concerto quello di oggi?”

“Si, lo è.”

“Come sta andando? Come sta andando Derek?”

Stiles non aveva parlato con suo padre per un mese. Un intero mese. Sentì l'allarmante senso di dualità che Jackson aveva fatto presente tempo fa – la vita del tour versus quella reale, o qualsiasi cosa fosse. Si sentì vacillare al confine tra le due.

“Papà, lo amo,” Stiles ammise, con voce bassa e flebile.

“Lo so.” Il tono paterno fermo e saggio di quell'affermazione risuonò come una benedizione.

“Credo... voglio dire, non so se stanotte sarà l'ultimo nostro concerto come band o il mio ultimo concerto con Derek o meno ma... Io credo di voler... Non lo so, sto pensando di fare coming out stanotte e sto... dando di matto.”

“Fallo,” disse come se fosse così semplice.

“Non mi hai nemmeno chiesto perché stavo pensando di farlo, hai buttato all'aria tutta l'intera conversazione, avevo pianificato tutto,” Stiles lo rimproverò in una risata.

“Figliolo, Io voglio che tu sia il più felice umanamente possibile. Se vuoi uscire allo scoperto, esci allo scoperto. Dici a quella casa discografica dei tuoi stivali di ficcarselo dove dico io e te ne liberi, va bene?”

Stiles si ricordava di essersi morso la mano durante una conversazione con suo padre cinque anni prima mentre lui passava in rassegna i contenuti del nuovo contratto di suo figlio. “Cos'è questa cavolata sul comportamento decoroso?” aveva chiesto. “Cosa pensano che sia questo, il servizio militare? È il fottutissimo 21esimo secolo...”

“Derek se n'è andato perché era stanco di mentire,” Stiles si precipitò ad aggiungere. “Non voglio che succeda di nuovo.”

“Allora non lasciare che accada,” lo incoraggiò.

“E cosa ne sarà della band?”

“La Rossa mi stava dicendo che il vostro contratto è scaduto e tu mi hai detto che volevate prendervi una pausa... mi sembra che il problema non si ponga.”

“Non voglio che il problema non si ponga. Aspetta, hai parlato con Lydia?”

Lui mormorò dall'altro capo della linea, in un misto di elusione e saggezza da genitore. Stiles poteva immaginare il sorriso soddisfatto sul viso, la stessa espressione che lo avvisava di aver passato una prova di qualche genere. “Scott ha detto a Melissa che un'altra casa discografica ha reso noto il suo interesse.”

“Scott... lo ha menzionato?”

“E il padre della Rossa mi ha detto che lei gli ha chiesto informazioni sulle leggi contrattuali...”

“Voi ragazzi fate degli incontri segreti o roba del genere?” chiese, ma non ascoltò la risposta. Era troppo occupato a pensare alle implicazioni del fatto che i suoi compagni di band avessero parlato ai loro genitori di tutto questo. Stava cominciando a capire che il loro silenzio di tomba aveva avuto lo stesso valore del suo: di riflessione, di terrore, di ansia, di speranza...

**

Scott stava felicemente parlando spagnolo con il macchinista locale che cercava di maneggiare la fotocamera mentre Boyd cercava di posizionare tutti sul palco. Stiles non era ancora tornato da dovunque fosse finito.

Derek colse Scott interrogare il macchinista riguardo alla sua famiglia e sentì tratti e piccoli pezzetti di risposta. Rivolse la sua attenzione alla loro conversazione quando il macchinista chiese a Scott della sua di famiglia. Lui gli disse che sua madre era un'infermiera e che non parlava molto con suo padre, poi sorrise verso il gruppo di roadies messi insieme alla buona e i membri della band che si disponevano in file bene o male definite. “Y estas personas. Ellos son mis seres queridos.”

Derek fece finta di non averlo sentito, ma lo riempì di gioia. Derek ammirava il lato amorevole, amichevole e accogliente di Scott.

“Dov'è Stiles?” Boyd chiese, strappando l'attenzione di Derek dalla conversazione.

“Proprio qui,” Stiles annunciò, saltando sul palco. “Scusa.” Rivolse a Boyd un sorriso apologetico. “Lo sceriffo augura a tutti un buon ultimo concerto.” Guardò Derek con un mezzo sorriso timido e stupendo che fece arrossire Derek come un'idiota.

Boyd alzò gli occhi al cielo e spinse Stiles al suo posto, un sorrisetto amorevole sul volto. “Inginocchiati, stiamo per fare una bella foto.” Gli disse Boyd, facendo un gesto a Scott, Derek e Lydia di prendere posto attorno a lui. Aveva fatto sedere i Royales su una panca davanti a loro, prima di lasciarsi cadere su un posto anche lui. “Bellissima.”

“Foto seria, nessuno rida!” Allison annunciò. Il macchinista aspettò che tutte le risatine svanissero prima di fare qualche scatto.

“Prima di fare una foto sorridenti, ho un piccolo annuncio da fare,” Allison disse, spostandosi dal proprio posto così che tutti potessero vederla. “Royales, vi siete appena conquistati un tour nazionale tutto vostro.”

Tutti sul palco iniziarono a festeggiare. Scott, Stiles e Lydia si lanciarono su Erica e i gemelli e Derek li guardò scambiarsi commuoventi congratulazioni e ringraziamenti.

La foto di gruppo attentamente orchestrata da Boyd cadde nel caos – sorrisi, incitamenti, un caos gioioso. E a Derek tutto questo già mancava. Tutti loro già gli mancavano. Poteva sentire la chiara risata di Allison quando gli Smokes e i Royales la buttarono a terra e la trascinarono nei loro abbracci, e poteva vedere l'orgoglio risplendere sul volto di Boyd mentre scuoteva la testa e i tecnici cominciavano a cantare una delle canzoni dei Royales. Si ricordava l'esatto momento in cui anche loro avevano saputo del loro tour da band principale per la prima volta. Questa volta, Derek si limitò a guardare e sorridere nonostante l'opprimente sensazione di perdita incombente, cercando di tenere sotto controllo le ondate di solitudine mentre si infrangevano contro di lui.

“Vieni qui,” Stiles gli disse, una mano che gli afferrava il polso e lo attirava a sé. “Dobbiamo parlare.”

**

“Questa è una serata molto difficile per noi perché non siamo pronti a chiudere questo tour. Questo non sarebbe stato possibile senza voi ragazzi, quindi grazie.” Il pubblico gridò in modo assordate e Stiles lo amava. Li amava. “L'ultimo mese ha significato così tanto per noi. Un applauso per i nostri amici dei Royales, ragazzi. È stato un onore fare un tour con loro e ce ne stiamo innamorando. Erica, Aiden e Ethan, grazie.”

Era tutto roba consueta, questo discorso da fine tour. Ringraziare il circo, ringraziare i fan. Ma Stiles lo pensava davvero più di quanto non avesse fatto da tempo immemore. Significava così tanto che parlare si stava facendo sempre più arduo.

“E grazie al nostro fantastico staff. Sono la nostra famiglia e li amiamo tantissimo. Grazie per aver reso possibile tutto questo ogni notte, voi signore e signori siete il massimo. Possiamo rivolgere loro un grosso ringraziamento per il concerto che ci hanno aiutato a metter su?” Le luci lampeggiarono, fecero un effetto strobo e furono puntate verso il mare di persone che acclamava, tutto per merito di Danny. Stiles stava iniziando a deglutire a fatica.

“E ultimo, ma certamente non meno importante, vi presento le persone per me in assoluto più importanti al mondo, le luci della mia esistenza. Un applauso ai miei fantastici, talentuosi, meravigliosi compagni di band. Scott McCall, il migliore chitarrista che io conosca. Lydia Martin, la più grande batterista che abbia mai visto. E Derek Hale, il regalo di Dio al mondo dei bassisti. E uh, grazie, dal profondo del nostro cuore, Derek, per averci aiutato. È stato un assoluto piacere averti di nuovo sul palco con noi. Sono sicuro che tutti voi ne sarete d'accordo.” Fece del suo meglio per non guardare Derek troppo a lungo. Stiles si rivolse nuovamente al pubblico, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte e sfregandosi gli occhi mentre provava a scacciare l'impellente necessità di piangere e il nervoso che continuava ad aumentare man mano che la serata procedeva. Inspira, espira, sorridi, fai lo spavaldo, prosegui.

“Non dimenticarti di te stesso, amico. Un applauso al nostro uomo Stiles Stilinski,” Scott disse nel suo microfono, rivolgendogli un sorriso. Stiles camminò verso di lui, lo abbracciò e lo baciò sulla guancia.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Lydia che era in piedi sulla sua piattaforma, mostrandogli un bel sorriso. Gli mandò un bacio, lui lo prese e se lo mise in tasca per farla ridere.

Tornò al suo microfono. “Attendete un po', torniamo subito.” E poi le luci si spensero.

Scesero dal palco, guidati da Greenberg, e furono accolti da tanti abbracci. I gemelli li avvolsero tutti assieme in un abbraccio di gruppo. Erica gli si aggrappò con il viso umido contro il suo collo. Stava cercando di non perdere la testa, non poteva farcela. Quando si liberarono, Lydia lo afferrò. Si sollevò sulle mezze punte per baciarlo sulla guancia. “Ti voglio bene, ti voglio bene,” disse lei contro la sua tempia prima di rilasciarlo.

“Okay, sentimentaloni, il piano è sistemato, potete andare,” Greenberg comandò.

Quando gli passò accanto per salire sul palco, Stiles strizzò la mano di Derek. Per farsi coraggio. Per ricordarsi cosa ci fosse in gioco.

Gli ci volle un secondo per riprendere a parlare quando le luci si riaccesero. Poteva percepire gli sguardi di tutti dal lato del palco. Poteva quasi sentire il proprio cuore battere. Era stato così sicuro di tutto questo prima, ma ora che si trovava davvero davanti alla sfida da affrontare...

“Questa canzone è molto importante per me perché mi ricorda di qualcuno che amo. Non è la canzone più allegra del mondo, ma noi non siamo sempre le persone più allegre del mondo quindi...”

Il cuore gli martellava nel petto. Sentiva i polmoni sbriciolarglisi. Poteva sentire migliaia di occhi puntati su di sé. Indietreggiò fino a quando la sua schiena colpì il pianoforte. Allungò la mano fino a quando quella di Erica la incontrò a metà strada. Il pubblico più silenzioso di quanto non lo fosse stato tutta la notte, come se potessero percepire che qualcosa stesse per accadere.

Erica lo sapeva. Le aveva detto che voleva lanciare la palla nella metà campo della casa discografica. E che voleva fare un gesto eclatante per Derek, porgergli la mano e dirgli che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tenerlo con sé, anche questo. Lei non aveva fatto domande quando Stiles aveva stabilito che questa canzone dovesse essere la loro ultima cover e lui non aveva dato spiegazioni. Non era maestosa o pacchiana o allegra o celebrativa. Ma poteva essere bellissima. Lei aveva facilmente acconsentito. Lui non era ancora sicuro di voler andare fino in fondo con questa cosa. Ma doveva. Lei gli strizzò la mano due volte e lui strinse la sua in risposta tre volte.

Stiles fece un respiro profondo e stabilizzante. “Questa è per lui. Il capitano della mia nave, l'uomo per il quale affogherei, l'unico rischio che sono disposto a correre...” concluse. Improvvisamente le grida furono assordanti. Erica gli strinse la mano un'ultima volta e la lasciò andare per cominciare a suonare.

“Questa è Play Crack The Sky.”

**

Lo stomaco di Derek minacciò di schizzargli via. Stiles, con un aria insicura mentre si sedeva su uno sgabello con la sua chitarra acustica sul grembo, stava mettendo il suo cuore nelle parole che cantava e Derek dovette incanalare tutte le proprie forze nel tentativo di non salire su quel palco...

Tutti dietro le quinte avevano sussultato sonoramente ed erano caduti in sussurri d'eccitazione mentre Derek semplicemente si dondolava sui piedi. Porca puttana. Quando si calmarono per ascoltare davvero, Scott lo avvolse con un braccio su un lato e Lydia si fece strada sotto il braccio di Derek dall'altro. Lui li abbracciò entrambi. Poteva percepire che loro emanavano.

Derek ricordava la ragazza che suonava la chitarra fuori dal dormitorio di Paige. Derek ricordava l'aver baciato Stiles durante tutto questo album. Derek ricordava il CD che Stiles gli aveva fatto due giorni dopo: quindici tracce, tutte di Play Crack The Sky. Derek sorrise al ricordo, a quanto seccato (ed innamorato) era stato quando la seconda e la terza e la quarta traccia si erano rivelate tutte la stessa canzone e quando aveva realizzato che Stiles fosse arrivato al punto di usare un vero CD materiale solo per quello. Lo aveva ancora da qualche parte in una scatola a Beacon Hills, ma questo... questo era meglio. Cento volte meglio. La voce di Stiles era disperata come la canzone stessa, ma speranzosa. Funerea ma timidamente ottimista...

La voce di Stiles si ruppe un paio di volte, ma lui andò avanti. Derek poteva percepire l'intera arena pendere da ogni suono che Stiles produceva, da ogni nota. La voce di Erica era liscia se paragonata alla ruvidità di Stiles. La sua voce la ancorava. Tennero banco sul pubblico e su chiunque dietro le quinte. Derek si ricordava quanto si fosse sentito nervoso quando per la prima volta aveva detto a Stiles di amarlo. Si ricordava si esser stato così spaventato dall'amarlo in primo luogo. Si ricordava di aver dovuto imparare la stessa lezione più e più volte e si ricordava la volta in cui _finalmente_ gli era rimasta impressa: Chicago, tetra e vuota durante un Ringraziamento sotto la neve, a baciarsi in una macchina noleggiata.

E qui Stiles lo stava professandolo ad una folla da tutto esaurito l'ultima notte del tour. Coraggiosamente, temerariamente, meravigliosamente. Derek fremeva dalla voglia di toccarlo. Voleva afferrargli le spalle e incoraggiarlo. La sua voce tremava. Lui era affascinante. Teneva Derek sul palmo della propria mano.

“This story’s old but it goes on and—[2]“ la sua voce tentennò ed Erica prese da dove lui aveva lasciato. Lui continuò a strimpellare, fissando il pavimento e scuotendo la testa mentre Erica cantava. Derek sapeva la canzone così bene che il suono della voce di lei da solo, nel mare di silenzio dove avrebbe dovuto esserci armonia, gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena.

Ma lui riprese con “I spoke the words but never gave a thought to what they all could mean,[2]” la sua voce più forte e consapevole.

Il pubblico ondeggiava in una quiete di stupore, i loro telefoni illuminati, attraverso lo stadio nient'altro che il più leggero mormorio di loro che cantavano sussurrando. Quando Stiles ed Erica finirono, le loro voci si fusero assieme e scemarono nel silenzio. Le corde della chitarra di Stiles risuonarono piano. Derek era incollato al pavimento.

Stiles si alzò e voltò la schiena al pubblico, mantenne il viso coperto dal lato del palco. Passò la chitarra a Bennett e nascose il volto tra le mani mentre Erica si avvicinava per abbracciarlo.

Avrebbero dovuto aspettare fino allo spegnersi delle luci prima di dirigersi verso di loro, ma Scott e Lydia vi corsero comunque. Danny mantenne le luci accese. Scott si scagliò contro Stiles per primo, scompigliandogli i capelli con una mano mentre gli dava una pacca sulla schiena con l'altra. Stiles lasciò cadere la testa sulla spalla di Scott e tremò. Lydia saltellava su e giù accanto a loro, sorridendo. Quando Scott lo lasciò andare, lei lo abbracciò al collo e gli diede baci ovunque.

Stiles stava arrossendo e sudando e sorridendo e Derek era immobile nell'ala del palco. Stiles guardò dal suo lato del palco e incontrò il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano sgranati e spaventati, la sua pelle pallida e scintillante di sudore, il suo viso un punto interrogativo.

Derek voleva rispondere a quel punto interrogativo. Fece un passo e poi un altro. Non c'era alcuna ombra di incertezza in lui mentre incedeva verso Stiles. La folla era assordante. Stiles era impietrito. Derek voleva toccarlo e fargli sapere quanto fosse fiero di lui. Voleva fargli sapere quanto lo ammirasse, questo Stiles nuovo di zecca, questo Stiles che aveva semplicemente sfidato la sua casa discografica e corso il rischio di rovinare la propria carriera, questo Stiles che aveva fatto tutto questo e aveva comunque il supporto della propria band, i suoi amici. Questo Stiles che aveva appena fatto qualcosa di monumentale che sarebbe stato riportato come qualcosa di politico e coraggioso anche se lui l'aveva fatto solo per Derek...

Derek lo afferrò per il viso e lo attirò a sé in un bacio che avrebbe sconvolto il mondo. Non c'era altro modo per dirgli ciò che aveva bisogno di dirgli. Non c'era modo migliore di restituire il gesto. Derek lo amava. Derek era amato da lui. Le braccia di Stiles lo avvolsero e lui rispose al bacio come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. La folla andò in delirio. Tesoro, sono a casa. Titoli di coda. Che finale.

**

“Oddio, questo concerto è un circo,” Stiles rise nel microfono dopo aver mandato a quel paese Bouyant _due volte_. Continuava a guardare verso Derek e questo lo faceva impaperare ogni volta. “Sei un distrattore,” Stiles disse a Derek. Derek gli sorrise.

Tra una canzone e l'altra, Stile si sentiva come se la sabbia gli stesse scivolando tra le dita. Non aveva davvero avuto tempo di pensare a cosa questa notte avrebbe significato. Non avevano deciso se questo sarebbe stato o meno l'ultimo concerto o l'ultimo concerto per un po'. Ma sapeva ora che stavano tutti pensando alla possibilità di persistere in questo percorso. E fino a quando l'avessero pensato, questo concerto avrebbe potuto esserne una riprova per tutti loro. Questo show era _divertente_ e non riuscivano smettere di chiacchierare e ridere e sorridersi l'un l'altro. Stiles non poteva evitare di camminare verso Derek e cantargli qualcosa o baciarlo di nuovo o semplicemente stargli vicino. Scott e Lydia continuavano a prendersi gioco di loro. Sentiva di appartenere a questo palco con loro. Stiles credeva in questo. Più di qualunque altra cosa.

Suonarono il solito bis di canzoni, fecero un inchino e lanciarono plettri e bacchette in mezzo al pubblico. Convergettero al centro del palco per un grosso abbraccio di gruppo. Quando si separarono, Stiles attirò Derek in un ultimo bacio per la folla e corsero tutti giù dal palco assieme.

La porta della green room scattò per chiudersi dietro di loro e la quiete sembrò insostenibile in confronto a quello che si erano appena lasciati alle spalle. Stiles si sentiva muto. Aveva così tanto da dir loro, ma sentiva la nausea pervadergli lo stomaco. La mano di Derek si posò sulla sua spalla e lo diresse verso il divano dove sedevano Scott e Lydia, e quello fu il momento in cui capì che si era aggirato senza meta fino ad allora.

Loro sollevarono lo sguardo verso lui in attesa di qualcosa, ma non era sicuro di cosa. Allison imperversò nella sala e incedette verso di loro, la sua espressione che passava dall'eccitamento contenuto ad un sorriso aperto come se non sapesse nemmeno da dove iniziare. I suoi capelli erano raccolti in una crocchia disfatta e indossava una maglietta troppo larga con la scritta “Mamme per Scott” dalla bancarella del merchandising e il suo viso brillava per il sudore.

“Quello è stato incredibile, voi ragazzi... Io solo... Io sono così orgogliosa. Non avevo mai visto... Non riesco a crederci. È così che si fa un ultimo concerto!” Il suo sorriso vacillò un po' e i suoi occhi cominciarono a luccicare... Stiles stava ancora provando con tutto sé stesso a parlare ma non riusciva a trovare le parole. Non riusciva a trovare una singola fottuta parola. “Wow. Non riesco a credere che questo sia stato il vostro ultimo concerto...” Allison corse a sedersi sul divano tra Scott e Lydia e si nascose il viso tra le mani. Stiles non riuscì a dire nemmeno qualcosa per confortarla quando le sue spalle cominciarono a tremare.

Stiles voleva correre, voleva prendere un po' d'aria fresca, voleva chiarirsi la mente. Sentiva come di stare soffocandosi con il proprio sangue. Si sentiva come se tutto stesse cadendo a pezzi e lui stesse semplicemente guardando, ed era così stanco di stare a guardare. Stava per voltarsi quando Derek gli gettò attorno un braccio fermo. Allison stava singhiozzando sul divano davanti a lui, il viso di Lydia era premuto sulla sua spalla, Scott stava distrattamente strofinandole la schiena e Stiles... beh, Stiles doveva fare qualcosa. Voleva correre, ma doveva restare...

“Non voglio che questo sia l'ultimo concerto,” Stiles disse, la sua voce sorprendentemente ferma. E gli parve così rigenerante, semplicemente... parlarne. Semplicemente dire ciò che voleva. Pareva una sorta di continuazione di ciò che era accaduto prima. Era spinto dallo stesso motivo del cantare Brand New e baciare Derek. Ed era fantastico, era così bello, era il principio di qualcosa di terrificante ed eccitante. Quindi continuò a parlare. “Non voglio che ci sciogliamo. Voglio continuare. Voglio continuare ad andare in tour e fare musica, voglio per noi che restiamo migliori amici, voglio tenere Allison e voglio dare uno sguardo a questa nuova casa discografica che hai fatto presente- Io davvero... davvero, onestamente voglio continuare a fare tutto questo.”

Non dovette preoccuparsi nemmeno per un secondo che loro non fossero dalla sua parte, perché Scott sollevò immediatamente lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise come fosse la mattina di Natale.

“Io sono con Stiles,” Scott disse piano. Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, Stiles sorrise lentamente. Era così fottutamente felice che quella frase gli fosse uscita di bocca. Significava così tanto per lui che Scott concordasse. Significava tutto.

Lydia sollevò lentamente il viso verso di lui, in cerca di una bugia o di un'incertezza... Stiles poteva vedere che lei voleva questo, lo sapeva per certo.

“Lyds, avremo bisogno di te,” Stiles disse con un sorriso laterale.

Lei rise di gioia e si alzò per abbracciarlo alla vita così da poter nascondere la propria testa sotto il suo mento, e quella fu per lui una risposta abbastanza esplicita.

Le mani di Allison le incorniciarono il viso quando lei sollevò la testa per fissarli, la sua fronte aggrottata e la sua bocca aperta per la fatica. Se si sentiva tanto sopraffatta quanto dava a vedere, Stiles si sorprese che stesse anche solo funzionando ancora...

“Che dici, Alli? Ci terrai?” Scott chiese. Le si voltò lentamente verso di loro. “Per favore?” Scott aggiunse.

“Ci ho provato... per mesi...” lei cominciò, la voce spessa e nasale. “Certo che vi tengo, cazzo. Incredibili stronzi. Siete tutti... degli incredibili stronzi.”

**

“Sai di casa,” Stiles borbottò quando Derek chiuse la porta dietro di loro. Ridacchiò tra sé e Derek strinse la presa su di lui per tenerlo in piedi. Era così beatamente ubriaco e Derek era così contento di prendersi cura di lui.

“Davvero?” Derek chiese.

Era rumoroso fuori dalla porta, con tutti che ridevano a parlavano e cantavano sulla musica. Nel salotto della suite c'era a malapena spazio libero tra gli amici di tutto il tour e quelli dello staff europeo che avevano viaggiato per incontrarli, e faceva troppo caldo con tutto quel calore corporeo. Stavano tutti festeggiando. Avevano così tanto da festeggiare. Infinite, innumerevoli cose di cui essere felici...

Anche Derek stava ancora festeggiando quando premette la propria bocca contro quella di Stiles e sentì il sapore del bourbon sulla sua lingua e i resti di un qualche miscuglio dolce sulle sue labbra.

“Mhm,” Stiles mormorò quando Derek si spostò a baciargli la guancia e la tempia e la fronte... “mmm stanco,” biascicò, le sue mani che avvolgevano il fianco di Derek. “Tipo tanto stanco. Persino troppo stanco per il sesso.”

Derek rise e lo spinse scherzosamente all'indietro verso il letto. “Ma stiamo festeggiando.”

“Dormire è una sorta di festeggiamento,” filosofeggiò lui, cadendo all'indietro sul materasso. Strattonò Derek fino a che non si unì a lui.

“Stai diventando vecchio,” Derek gli disse, le sue dita che si facevano strada sotto l'orlo della maglia di Stiles giusto il tanto di sentire la sua pelle sotto le proprie dita callose. “Non reggi più l'alcool.”

“Hey, non è vero. Sai quanto è stata stressante la mia vita negli ultimi, diciamo... anni? Così stressante. Extra stressante. Mi merito di dormire l'ultima notte del tour.”

“Vecchietto.”

Stiles lo sbeffeggiò e rotolò sopra Derek. “Sarai il nostro bassista? Renderai le cose un po' meno stressanti?”

“Sì,” Derek rispose, sorridendo contro il capo di Stiles. “Se vuoi.”

“Lo voglio. Lo voglio tantissimo. Anche loro lo vogliono.” Fece un vago cenno con la mano verso la porta. “Lydia mi ha detto di avertelo detto prima. Tipo prima dello show persino, il che mi fa sorgere una domanda... Perché non lo ha reso noto prima? Tutto il non voler mollare. Perché io continuavo a pensare di dover convincere queste persone...” sbadigliò e affondò il viso nella spalla di Derek. “Convincere loro... band.”

“Convincere loro band?” Derek ripeté ridendo.

“Stressante. Anni. Molto stressante. Mi addormenterò qui sul mio ragazzo...”

“Ragazzo, eh?” Derek chiese sottovoce.

“Voglio dire, dovremo per lo meno _fingere_ di frequentarci dopo quel doppio coming out che abbiamo messo su,” Stiles disse molto seriamente.

“Mi sembra corretto.”

“Oh, Corretto/Scorretto. Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo, Derek Hale.” Stava scivolando nel sonno...

“Corretto.”

“E vuoi essere il mio bassista.”

“Corretto anche questo.”

“Fantastico. È deciso. La vita è più vicina alla perfezione ora,” biascicò. Sospirò, il suo corpo si rilassò, lui mormorò un po' e si addormentò all'istante.

“Corretto,” Derek sussurrò, tracciando con il pollice la guancia di Stiles e poi giù lungo le sue labbra. Derek lo ascoltò respirare e si sentì al sicuro. Si sentiva a casa qui. Si era sentito a casa per tutto il tour. La sua casa vuota era ancora a Beacon Hills e lui vi sarebbe tornato presto. Ma il Derek che aveva comprato quel posto e ci aveva vissuto tra pile di scatole sigillate per mesi non era il Derek che vi avrebbe fatto ritorno. Era terrificato da ciò che gli avrebbe riservato il futuro ma... aveva fiducia. Aveva fiducia nella band e aveva fiducia in Stiles. Gli sembrava familiare e nuovo allo stesso tempo. Gli sembrava giusto. Gli sembrava persino meglio di quando non fosse stato la prima volta. Stavolta sentiva di meritarselo e di valerlo, tutto quanto. Ci aveva sacrificato il tuo tempo e il suo impegno. Era stato abbastanza fortunato da ricevere un'altra occasione.

Tutto ciò che era andato male per loro avrebbe potuto ridursi ad un logorante silenzio. Un errore di comunicazione.

Qualche stupida paura di non ricevere le stesse risposte, di non dare la stessa importanza alle stesse cose, di non essere sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. La paura di crescere in direzioni opposte.

Derek ne conosceva il devastante dolore delle conseguenze. Aveva portato sulle spalle tutto il peso delle parole non dette e delle faccende non risolte. Sapeva che la paura di avere opinioni differenti era niente in confronto alla realtà di perdere delle persone.

Ed era lieto che questa volta nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto provare ciò che lui aveva provato. Era lieto che loro potessero ancora resistere e provarci. Era lieto di poter essere nei paraggi per assistervi. Ed era lieto di avere Stiles a sbavare sulla propria spalla.

Mentre si addormentava, immaginò Stiles nella propria casa. Stiles sul dondolo nel porticato in canadese a bere da una delle sue tazze da caffè, prendendosi gioco di lui che si occupava dei vasi di fiori... se mai avesse trovato il tempo per loro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You Remind Me of Home_ , letteralmente “Mi ricordi casa”, è una canzone di Ben Gibbard ed Andrew Kenney.
> 
> [1]“Questa storia è vecchia, ma va avanti e-”  
> [2] "Ho pronunciato le parole ma non ho mai davvero riflettuto su ciò che avrebbero potuto significare...”


	23. Looking Up

Aprile 2011  
Beacon Hills, California

Sia la volante dello sceriffo che il suo SUV erano nel vialetto quando Derek arrivò, quindi parcheggiò la macchina un po' più avanti lungo la strada, camminò e si arrampicò fino al pezzetto di tetto sotto la finestra di Stiles. Sin da quando suo padre aveva scoperto cosa stava succedendo tra di loro, a Derek non era più permesso stare dopo una certa ora. Ma ne aveva bisogno. La sua pelle stava ancora vibrando, la sua mente era ancora annebbiata. Il suo cuore riversava panico tossico nel suo corpo ad ogni lento battito. Aveva bisogno di vedere Stiles. La luce della sua stanza era spenta ma aveva bisogno di vederlo, doveva essere lì.

Si accovacciò davanti alla finestra, si resse con una mano sulla tegola sotto di lui e bussò. Il viso di Stiles si profilò nel buio secondi prima che la finestra si aprisse e una mano si fiondasse ad afferrarlo.

“Fai piano,” Stiles sussurrò. “Cosa stai facend-”

Derek lo interruppe con un bacio e lo fece indietreggiare verso il letto. Aveva bisogno di lui. Cazzo, aveva bisogno di toccare la sua pelle e di assaporarlo. Aveva bisogno di sfilargli lentamente quel pigiama a quadri e ammirare ogni centimetro del suo corpo esposto. Ne aveva bisogno.

“Che ci fai qui?” Stiles rispose, allontanandolo. Sfuggì per un pelo al secondo tentativo di Derek di afferrarlo, spostandosi per accendere la lampada della scrivania. “Non che non mi faccia piacere, ma non dovresti essere in giro con Paige?”

Derek si sedette di peso sul letto di Stiles e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui con quello che sperava fosse un sorriso seduttivo. “Che importa?”

Stiles strizzò gli occhi verso di lui e si inchinò per osservarlo più da vicino. “Hai del rossetto su tutto il collo.”

Derek fece spallucce. “E ora sono qui.”

Stiles scosse la testa e voltò lo sguardo per nascondere la propria reazione. “Non puoi venire da me per raggiungere il resto delle basi a cui voi due non siete arrivati durante i vostri appuntamenti, è orribile, cazzo. Sei un coglione,” disse, sembrando triste ma non arrabbiato.

“Non è così.” Non lo era. Non lo era affatto. La verità era che Derek aveva bisogno di Stiles per comprendere delle cose. Cose come il perché Stiles facesse sentire l'intero suo corpo illuminarsi e cantare, mentre Paige riusciva solo a fargli desiderare qualcos'altro. Lei era così bella e così buona ma Derek si sentiva sempre così vuoto. Aveva immaginato Stiles mentre Paige gli aveva baciato il collo e quella era la sola ragione per cui lei avesse trovato qualcosa da _afferrare_ quando la sua mano era scivolata sulla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni. Le labbra di Stiles, la sua lingua, i suoi denti, la sua bocca, i profondi versi gutturali che emetteva e la barbetta leggera... Cazzo.

Stiles sospirò e si sedette accanto a Derek sul letto. La mano di Derek fu subito su di lui, scivolandogli su per la coscia e cercando il calore della sua pelle nuda sotto la maglietta-

“Derek,” Stiles protestò, la sua mano che cadeva su quella di Derek per fermarlo. “Sei così andato.”

Derek si chinò su di lui e gli baciò il collo e gli leccò dal pomo d'Adamo su fino a dietro l'orecchio. Stiles gemette. Era capace di farlo, era capace di far gemere Stiles. Aveva passato mezz'ora una volta a cercare di capire come far arricciare le dita dei piedi di Paige quando aveva fatto scivolare il proprio dito dentro di lei e la cosa si era chiusa nel totale imbarazzo di entrambi. Ma Stiles. Derek conosceva il corpo di Stiles e lo amava.

Stiles si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul materasso e trascinò Derek con sé. Era già in erezione e Derek aveva l'acquolina in bocca. Voleva portarlo a sudare e imprecare e venire...

“Non posso,” Stiles disse, risuonando invece come se potesse. Allontanò il viso di Derek dal proprio collo e usò le proprie gambe per scansarlo. “Il suo rossetto è ovunque e tu sei... strano, non ci riesco.”

“Ti voglio.”

“Ti sarà permesso di volermi dopo una doccia un altro giorno, amico, non posso farlo.”

Derek si sentì vuoto. Cominciò a scivolar via da sopra di lui per tornare sui propri piedi, ma Stiles gli avvolse una mano intorno a braccio. “Parlami,” lo supplicò. “Che sta succedendo? Stai bene?” Stiles chiese.

“Corretto/Scorretto?”

Stiles annuì.

“Vorresti che non stessi frequentando Paige,” Derek sussurrò. Stiles fece scivolare la propria mano in basso lungo il braccio di Derek fino a che le loro dita non fossero intrecciate tra loro.

“Corretto,” sussurrò a sua volta. La sua espressione sembra dolce e triste nella flebile luce gialla proiettata dalla sua lampada della scrivania. “Tu vorresti non stare frequentando Paige.”

La cosa colpì Derek. Non lo sapeva, non lo sapeva davvero. “È una ragazza fantastica.” Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. Quella non era una risposta.

“Corretto,” Derek confessò, e la parola risuonò come una lama affilata tra i suoi denti. “Ti senti in colpa per noi.”

“Corretto. Tu non ti senti affatto in colpa per noi.”

Derek ebbe delle difficoltà a decifrarne il tono. Sembrava accusatorio. Sembrava che Stiles lo ritenesse colpevole di stare tenendo uno di loro o entrambi sul filo di un rasoio, ma Derek non sapeva se fosse davvero così, non lo sapeva davvero. Era così fottutamente smarrito e gli unici momenti in cui si sentiva a casa era quando Stiles era nei paraggi. Non si sentiva colpevole riguardo Stiles. Non aveva indecisioni su di lui. Era tutto il resto. “Corretto.”

La bocca di Stiles si appiattì in una sottile linea di serietà, scosse la testa e allontanò lo sguardo da lui e verso il soffitto. Derek aveva bisogno di riportare i suoi occhi su di sé, aveva bisogno di galleggiarci dentro.

“Sei innamorato di me,” Derek sussurrò, desiderando di starlo sussurrando tra i suoi capelli o sulla sua bocca o con le proprie labbra premute sull'interno della sua coscia, ovunque ma non ad una tale distanza...

Stiles si lasciò uscire una risata crudele, staccò la sua mano da Derek e si coprì la faccia con entrambe le mani. Il suo corpo tramava mentre si sfregava gli occhi con movimenti rigidi e bruschi. “Corretto,” disse, ma la sua voce risuonò dura e stanca e furiosa.

“Mi dispiace.”

“Non ti azzardare ad essere dispiaciuto, cazzo,” Stiles disse, sedendosi di scatto. “Ma te ne devi andare. Te ne devi andare, okay?”

Derek si sedette e annuì anche se non capiva. Voleva assaporare il sudore che si era accumulato tra le sue clavicole e sentirlo gemere. Voleva amarlo e voleva essere amato da lui. Era tutto ad un passo da loro.

“Vai,” Stiles ripeté quando Derek esitò sulla finestra.

“Non hai ripetuto la mia domanda...” Derek disse piano. Derek voleva avere una seconda occasione per rispondere. _Sei innamorato di me._ Corretto. Così corretto. Assolutamente corretto.

“Buonanotte, Derek.” C'era della tenerezza da qualche parte nella sua voce.

Aveva un piede fuori sul tetto e l'altro nella stanza di Stiles e aveva solo bisogno di sapere... “Se tu fossi nella mia posizione, cosa faresti?” Derek chiese.

“Sceglierei te.”

“Anche se-”

“Sceglierei te ogni singola volta.” Camminò verso la finestra e posò una mano sul volto di Derek e lo baciò languidamente. “Ora vai.”

“Buonanotte,” Derek sussurrò, meravigliato da quanto fossero morbide le sue mani e dal modo in cui le ombre facessero apparire il viso di Stiles così... perfetto.

“Buonanotte.”

**

14 Novembre  
Madrid, Spagna

La mattina successiva Stiles si svegliò in mezzo al caos. O così presumeva. Il suo cellulare era spento e disperso da qualche parte, ma probabilmente aveva ragione. Derek era addormentato accanto a lui, il viso affondato nel cuscino, il maglione legato in vita, ancora in jeans. Stiles voleva solo accoccolarglisi sul petto e tornare a dormire ma la sola convinzione che fuori il caos dovesse stare imperversando ad una rapidità che non poteva nemmeno immaginare lo spinse giù dal letto e verso il salotto.

Ma ciò che vide lì fuori non sembrava per niente il caos. Allison era sul divano in pigiama, il suo portatile aperto sulle ginocchia e con una cartelletta sempre presente accanto a lei.

Indossava gli occhiali e un dolce sorriso mattiniero. La luce che filtrava dalla finestra colpiva le bottiglie di liquore vuote e proiettava dei magnifici riflessi sul muro.

“'Giorno,” Allison mormorò senza alzare gli occhi dal computer. Continuò a battere sulla tastiera.

“Quanto sono fottuto?” Stiles chiese, lasciandosi cadere nella poltrona più vicina.

Lei continuò a digitare ma gli riservò un'occhiata. “Non hai visto ancora niente?”

“No. Il mio telefono è scarico.”

“Beh, di cosa sei più preoccupato?” chiese lei, distratta.

“Che mi facciano causa per aver violato un contratto e di far affondare la nostra carriera.”

Lei lo sminuì con un gesto della mano, digitando con l'altra. “Andrà bene.”

“Dici?”

“Sì. Guarda.” Prese in mano il telefono, cercò qualcosa e glielo lanciò. Stiles inclinò la testa di lato alla vista di uno scatto raffigurante il momento in cui Derek aveva interrotto il loro bacio sul palco – Stiles aveva gli occhi sgranati ed era pallido per lo shock, le sue labbra schiuse in una domanda a cui il sorriso di Derek stava dando una risposta.

“Quello è dal giornale di Madrid. L'articolo parla di quanto fosse storico quel bacio. Scorri a sinistra.”

Stiles scorrette a sinistra, la foto successiva era quella dal balcone di Parigi. Erano entrambi velati dalla flebile luce grigia, gli occhi fissi mentre si scambiavano teneri sorrisi. C'era una didascalia in francese sotto.

“Dice congratulazioni agli innamorati,” Allison disse piano. “Quella è l'espressione più felice che tu abbia mai mostrato in una foto da quando lui se n'era andato, lo sai? Scorri a sinistra.”

Fu quello che fece e trovò un collage di tweet di diverse celebrità che si congratulavano con loro e fu.... bizzarro. Davvero. Seriamente.

“Quindi...” Stiles disse lentamente, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lei.

“Quindi? Quello non è nemmeno la punta dell'iceberg. Staremo bene, starete bene. Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi. Me ne sto occupando, non ti fidi di me?”

“Certo che sì.”

“Okay, bene. Le cose stanno iniziando a farsi assurde, ma posso gestirle. Vai a svegliare il tuo ragazzo.”

“Non è il mio ragazzo,” Stiles disse, sorridendo mentre si sforzava di sollevarsi.

“Decisamente il tuo ragazzo,” disse lei, voltando il suo pc verso di lui così che potesse vedere un'enorme foto di loro due che si baciavano. “Dobbiamo fare il check out e andare a fare colazione, vai a prepararti.” Chiamarla colazione era una pura formalità. L'orologio sul muro indicava mezzogiorno passate.

Stiles si fermò sulla porta e si voltò nuovamente verso di lei. “Yo, Allison, sei fiera di me?” le chiese.

“Rendimi fiera,” era stata l'ultima cosa che Allison gli aveva detto quando lo aveva lasciato al centro di riabilitazione. Quella volta aveva avuto indosso un sorriso finto e le occhiaie. Era stata esausta al di là di ogni misura, aveva fatto tutto per mantenere le loro carriere a galla e il suo segreto al sicuro, e si era sacrificata così tanto per loro. Lo faceva sempre. Ora indossava le occhiaie ed era stata esausta per tutto il tour e aveva fatto di tutto per loro... ma il suo sorriso quella mattina? Quello non era un sorriso che si potesse fingere.

“Non potrei essere più orgogliosa,” rispose lei.

**

Derek si svegliò da solo nel letto al rumore della porta che si apriva. Strizzò gli occhi verso Stiles e rimase in attesa della disgrazia...

“Hey,” Stiles sorrise e Derek sorrise a sua volta. Lui si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un leggero click e vi si appoggiò, osservò Derek con uno sguardo per qualche motivo incredulo sul viso.

“Ciao,” Derek disse. Stiles si scrollò via i pensieri e camminò fino a che non fu abbastanza vicino da rigettarsi sul letto.

Si accoccolò contro il fianco di Derek e inspirò profondamente sul suo collo. “Ciao,” borbottò. “Dobbiamo prepararci per partire, tra poco.”

Derek strizzò il braccio tra Stiles e il materasso così da poterlo abbracciare. Così da poter davvero realizzare che questa persona aveva scelto lui ancora una volta. Così da poterlo tenere lì. Perché lo avrebbe tenuto lì per ora e lo avrebbe tenuto con sé il più a lungo possibile. Derek avrebbe scelto lui ancora una volta e ancora e ancora. Ogni volta.

Ascoltò il suo respiro e si crogiolò nel mattino. Era silenzioso e caldo e luminoso. Era il primo mattino di un'era, Derek lo sapeva. Poteva sentirlo.

“Stiamo davvero bene insieme,” Stiles sussurrò dopo un po'.

“Hm?”

“Sei eccitato?” sollevò la testa e si sorresse sul gomito per guardare in basso verso Derek. “Tipo, sei pronto per tornare a scrivere canzoni e litigare con me in uno studio? E sei pronto per tutta la merda che odiavi tanto? La odierai di nuovo? Non mi sembra che tu l'abbia odiata fin'ora... ma se la odi, puoi per favore parlarmene questa volta? -cene. Parlarcene. Credo che potremmo farcela stavolta se proviam-”

Derek lo zittì attirandolo in un breve bacio. Lasciò cadere la testa di nuovo sul cuscino e gli sorrise. “Buongiorno anche a te.”

“Buon giorno.” Si morse il labbro ma sorrise comunque e alzò leggermente le spalle. “Ma... pensi di essere pronto?”

“Lo sono.”

“Sei sicuro?”

Derek annuì. Stiles sorrise, si chinò e lo baciò come se non potesse resistere alla tentazione.

**

La colazione fu una cosa informale, segnata da occhi stanchi e conversazioni a bassa voce. Era il primo giorno che gli fosse permesso di presentarsi distrutti quanto fossero realmente. Era difficile dire chi fosse reduce da una sbornia o chi semplicemente esausto, ma la maggior parte di loro probabilmente rientrava in entrambe le categorie.

Stiles contemplò la scena silenziosamente, il suo ginocchio premuto contro la gamba di Derek, Scott pressato sull'altro suo fianco, seduti al tavolo affollato. Era decisamente esausto, ma contento. Prese nota di quanto facilmente Allison ridesse ad ogni cosa che Scott dicesse e a quanto amorevolmente sorridesse ai ragazzi dei Royales. Ascoltò i roadies e scambiò un sorrisetto complice con Jackson quando Danny si lasciò sfuggire che sarebbe stato il tecnico delle luci per il tour dei Royales.

I roadies uscirono per primi. Fecero il loro giri, abbracciarono tutti, promisero di rincontrarsi presto e di attendere con ansia i prossimi tour assieme. Quando Danny baciò Ethan per salutarlo, tutti fischiarono amichevolmente. E allora rimasero solo le band, Allison e Boyd.

“Quindi possiamo avere i pass del backstage?” Lydia chiese ad Erica, accarezzandole i capelli. “Parlo di pass VIP con accesso completo...”

“Dipende... in quale data?” Erica chiese.

“Tutte! Dovremo venire ad assicurarci che vi stiate comportando bene.”

“La macchina è qui,” Boyd disse loro, e sembrò vagamente triste. Stiles sentì un vuoto allo stomaco. Erica aggrottò la fronte e si sporse in avanti per abbracciare Lydia. “Si, si certo,” le disse.

Stiles reclamò l'abbraccio successivo di Erica mentre tutti gli altri circondavano i gemelli. “Fiero di te,” disse e le baciò la tempia.

“Anche io sono orgogliosa di te, Stilinski,” disse teneramente lei, stringendolo. “Forse sarete voi a poter aprire per noi stavolta, eh?”

Stiles le pizzicò il fianco. “Ci sto.”

“In realtà,” lei disse, staccandosi con un sorriso malizioso. “Ho un demo da inviarti che credo amerai. Se non ti dispiace.”

“Manda pure.”

Lei sorrise e lo baciò sulla guancia prima di venire trascinata nell'abbraccio di Scott. “È come l'ultimo giorno di campeggio!” esclamò lei, risuonando un po' commossa mentre ricambiava l'abbraccio.

Stiles abbracciò i gemelli e si congratulò con loro e tutti fischiarono quando si accorsero che Boyd ed Erica si stavano scambiando un appassionato bacio d'addio. Boyd gli fece il ghigno e li condusse fuori dalla porta.

E rimasero solo loro. Il ristorante risuonava di tintinnii di piatti e conversazioni a bassa voce e viavai di camerieri, ma era calmo. Così, così calmo. Più calmo di quanto non fosse stato da mesi.

Guardarono Allison con aria d'attesa. “Hm?” mormorò lei, sollevando lo sguardo dalla sua terza tazza di caffè con un'espressione rilassata e assonnata.

“Non abbiamo qualcosa di cui parlare?” suggerì Lydia.

“Oh. Ne parleremo una volta tornati ad LA. Ma uh, abbiamo un incontro con la casa tra un paio di giorni, poi avremo una seduta con Kira alla Vulpine Lupine quando Lydia sarà tornata dalle Hawaii.” Concluse, mostrando un sorriso a tutti loro e tornando alla sua tazza.

“E che mi dici di questi due?” Scott chiese, indicando Stiles e Derek. Stiles provò a sopprimere un sorriso mentre lanciava un'occhiata Derek.

“Cosa ti dovrei dire? La stampa sta impazzendo, hanno mandato in delirio Twitter la notte scorsa, blah blah. Oggetto di grandi notizie. Ce ne occuperemo più avanti.”

“Niente che dovremmo dire o fare?” chiese Lydia.

Lei scrollò le spalle. “Twittate il vostro supporto se volete. Ne riparleremo a casa prima che comincino ad affluire interviste.”

La mano di Derek era avvolta attorno al ginocchio di Stiles sotto il tavolo e Stiles voleva davvero sporgersi per baciarlo sulla guancia ma non sapeva se fosse il caso. Invece gli diede una gentile gomitata nel fianco e gli sorrise.

Allison finì il suo caffè mentre Boyd trascinava i propri piedi di nuovo al tavolo e si sedette. “La nostra macchina dovrebbe essere qui tra poco,” sospirò lui.

“Grazie Boyd,” Allison disse, la sua voce che portava più peso di quanto l'annuncio di lui ne richiedesse. Si scambiarono sorrisi familiari e amorevoli e Stiles capì. Si sentiva come se stesse guardando i propri genitori alla fine di una vacanza familiare stressante. Ne erano usciti vivi, ci erano riusciti assieme, tutti interi...

Stiles sospirò e si lasciò andare sul fianco di Derek. Affondò il naso sotto la mandibola e lasciò che i propri occhi si chiudessero quando Derek lo avvolse con un braccio.

“Che schifo,” Boyd borbottò. Stiles gli fece un ghigno e decise per un bacio.

Tutti fischiarono.

**

16 Novembre  
Los Angeles, California

Le mani di Stiles tremavano mentre apriva la porta della sua vecchia casa. Derek era silenzioso dietro di lui. Dio, che cosa strana. Spinse la porta con il fianco per aprirla e lo condusse all'interno.

Allison aveva assunto qualcuno per imballare le cose. Senza un nuovo posto al quale spedire questa merda, l'aveva semplicemente fatta inviare a casa dello sceriffo. (“Di quante chitarre hai bisogno, esattamente?” suo padre gli aveva chiesto quando la roba era arrivata. “Beh, avere bisogno e volere sono due cose distinte,” Stiles aveva risposto.) Aveva giusto alcune cose da sistemare per conto proprio. Beh, non da solo. Erano arrivati ad LA dopo mezzanotte il giorno prima e avevano preso d'assalto casa di Scott. Lui si era svegliato quella mattina nella stanza degli ospiti con Derek avvolto attorno a sé, si erano incontrati con la casa discografica ed erano andati per strade diverse. Avevano partecipato ad una seduta di media training. Sottoposti ad alcune interviste. Crollati nuovamente a casa di Scott. Accompagnato Lydia all'aeroporto e ora erano qui. Insieme. Del tipo... _insieme_.

“Posto carino,” Derek disse. E già, era abbastanza carino. Un bell'andito imponente, ben illuminata, soffitti in legno lucido. Stiles non aveva mai fatto giustizia a quel posto. Se Derek lo avesse visto con il suo arredamento spoglio e la totale mancanza di design d'interni, probabilmente si sarebbe risparmiato i complimenti.

“Già.”

Stiles si sentiva evasivo mentre si faceva strada verso la cucina. Aprì lo sportello del frigo e lo trovò vuoto esattamente come lo aveva lasciato – niente muffa o tracce di decomposizione all'interno. Il freezer conteneva bottiglie mezze vuote di vodka e gin... avanzi dalla sua notte con Danny. Fece una smorfia, anche se sembrava fossero passati anni.

Derek si appoggiò all'isola mentre Stiles dava uno sguardo veloce agli scomparti e ai cassetti. Erano sempre stati per lo più vuoti in ogni caso. Ci aveva abitato a malapena. Gli sarebbe piaciuto, forse. Vedervi Derek all'interno le aveva conferito un qualcosa che era sempre mancato... Ospitalità. Senso di casa. Qualcosa.

Calore. La presenza di Derek era corroborante. Sul palco, nel privato e soprattutto durante l'incontro con l'etichetta. Non aveva detto molto ma la sua mano sul suo ginocchio aveva evitato che la voce di Stiles tremasse. Lui aveva tenuto le mani di Lydia sotto il tavolo e aveva guardato Scott spesso per scoprire che lo stava guardando a sua volta. Allison e suo padre erano rimasti calmi e controllati.

Argent aveva infilato nel discorso qualcosa riguardo gli avvocati già all'inizio della riunione e la questione si era bene o male chiusa lì. Nessuna infrazione di contratto. Restiamo in buoni rapporti. Congratulazioni. Grazie per averci fatto guadagnare un sacco di soldi. Vi auguriamo il meglio per la vostra carriera futura. Stiles aveva avuto il presentimento che ci fosse di più sotto quell'atteggiamento di facciata, altre conversazioni tra la casa e i manager persino prima del loro ritorno... ma gli andava bene non saperlo.

E prima che avessero lasciato la sala, Derek si era inchinato su di lui e aveva baciato Stiles davanti a tutti. Giustizia poetica. Stiles ci aveva infilato un po' di lingua per soddisfazione personale e gli aveva preso la mano mentre uscivano. Perché sì, era qualcosa che ora potevano fare. Semplicemente... tenersi per mano. Ovunque volessero. Ogni volta che volessero.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e si voltò da dove erano venuti. Derek lo seguì nel salotto. Era pulito e vuoto. Si diressero al piano di sopra.

“Questo è il punto in cui stavo quando mi hai detto che avevi lasciato la band,” Stiles disse a bassa voce quando giunsero al pianerottolo.

Le mani di Derek furono subito sui suoi fianchi, giusto un tocco di conforto. Non si scusò e Stiles ne fu grato. Non era in cerca di una scusa. Voleva purificare l'aria dal dolore pungente che non aveva mai smesso di farvi eco...

Stiles sbirciò in ogni stanza vuota al secondo piano prima che si dirigessero verso la camera matrimoniale. Derek si poggiò allo stipite della porta e Stiles si avviò verso la panca della finestra. Era in strano contrasto con l'immagine che gli era rimasta nella mente per anni. Stiles che sostava sull'uscio, Lydia che piangeva sulla panchina della finestra, Scott seduto da qualche parte al centro del pavimento nel silenzio dell'incredulità.

Stiles sorrise e vide il proprio riflesso alla finestra prima di voltarsi. “Ho odiato questo posto,” disse, ritornando verso Derek.

Derek si staccò dallo stipite per liberare le braccia. Stiles vi ci sprofondò con facilità e la cosa lo fece sentire meglio di una qualsiasi scopata da poco che avesse fatto in questa stanza. Lo fece sentire meglio di qualsiasi altra disperata, desolante cosa che avesse mai fatto in quella casa.

“È strano che io sia qui?” Derek chiese.

“Nah, è abbastanza piacevole.”

Stiles sollevò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere la sua espressione perplessa. “È solo che... è piacevole vederti tra questi spazi. Non so perché, ma lo è.”

Derek sorrise e lo baciò. E quello era un modo decisamente casto di battezzare un posto, ma era abbastanza. Stiles augurava alle persone che avrebbero vissuto lì dopo di lui di essere più felici di quanto non lo fosse stato lui.

Se ne andarono con un paio di scatole in più che i traslocatori avevano dimenticato e Stiles tolse le chiavi dall'anello per darle ad Allison che le avrebbe successivamente consegnate all'agente. Era definitivo. Ed era positivo. La mano di Derek era posata sulla sua coscia mentre guidava verso casa di Scott per passarlo a prendere e andare a cena da Allison. E anche quello era positivo.

Non importava quanto strano sembrasse nell'insieme – lasciare la casa discografica, vedere la sua casa vuota con Derek all'interno, tutto – _tutto_ gli sembrava la cosa giusta.

**

21 Novembre  
Beacon Hills, California

Derek aveva cancellato il suo volo così da poter invece viaggiare in macchina con Stiles. Dopo una settimana di riunioni e commissioni e stampa e paparazzi e serate passate tutti assieme nella casa al mare di Scott, era piacevole stare da soli a guidare attraverso il cuore della California con lui.

Passarono la prima ora di tragitto a discutere appassionatamente riguardo album di cui non avevano mai parlato e creando sul cellulare di Derek la perfetta playlist per il viaggio. Passarono la seconda ora ad ascoltare quella playlist in pace. Si fermarono ad un rifornitore e passarono troppo tempo a scegliere snack e caffè. Nessuno li riconobbe nonostante, come Stiles fece notare, ci fossero foto di loro ad LA spiaccicate su tutta la copertina di un tabloid che stava in bella vista vicino al registratore di cassa. (“Già guai in Paradiso? Il frontman degli Smokes for Harris Stiles Stilinski e il bassista recentemente riunitosi Derek Hale discutono fuori da un ristorante.” Più del tipo che Stiles aveva provato a convincerlo a pomiciare nel retro della macchina di Allison mentre aspettavano che arrivassero tutti gli altri. Derek si era rifiutato.)

Era tardi quando si immisero a Beacon Hills. Stiles era addormentato, usando la giacca di Derek come coperta, e Derek non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

“Hey,” Derek disse scuotendogli la spalla quando si immisero in un incrocio fastidiosamente lungo. Stiles si stiracchiò e sbatté le palpebre riadattandosi all'ambiente. “Vuoi passare da tuo padre?”

“Nah, andiamo a casa,” borbottò. Derek lo osservò raggomitolarsi ulteriormente nella giacca e tornò a guardare la strada quando il semaforo si fece verde.

Casa.

Quando furono a _casa_ , lasciarono le loro borse nel salotto e Derek lo baciò. Lo condusse attraverso la cucina e finì per metterlo schiena al tavolo così da poterlo baciare ancora un po'. Tutto ciò che era successo l'ultima volta in cui loro erano stati soli in questa stanza aveva portato ad ora... Si baciarono camminando per tutto l'andito fino alla camera da letto.

Stiles rise quando la sua schiena colpì il materasso e fece scivolare la propria mano tra i capelli di Derek, e sapeva di caffè e mais tostato, il che... non era una grande combinazione, ma era Stiles. Nel suo letto. Nella sua casa. Che rideva e ricambiava i suoi baci dopo un lungo viaggio in macchina.

Stiles poggiò un palmo sulla pancia di Derek e tirò su la sua maglietta, fece scorrere le dita su lungo le sue costole e circondò Derek con una gamba per tenerlo vicino.

Sarebbe stato un momento fantastico per dirgli quanto lo amasse. Sarebbe stato un momento fantastico per dirgli che sapeva che sarebbe stata dura una volta che l'euforia dell'essersi rimessi assieme fosse svanita ma che lui ci si avrebbe comunque messo tutto sé stesso. Sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per dirgli che avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti per tenerlo con sé e che tutto ciò che gli serviva come motivazione per continuare a lavorare con lui era questo... ridere nel letto, assaporare caffè stantio sulle sue labbra perfette, la sua mano calda sulla schiena. Voleva dirgli che lui era abbastanza, più che abbastanza, e che non aveva mai smesso di esserlo.

“Andiamo, torna da me,” Stiles mormorò dopo avergli morso leggermente il labbro.

“Sono qui.”

“Esci dai tuoi pensieri, allora,” disse lui, regalandogli un sorriso sghembo mentre portava la mano alla cerniera di Derek. “Ti voglio,” esalò lui. “Sono stato con te in macchina tutta la- oh ciao-” Derek rise e continuò a premere il proprio bacino contro di lui. “- tutta la giornata. E io,” Derek posò la bocca sul suo collo e il respiro gli si arrestò in gola. “Io ti voglio,” concluse distrattamente.

“Anche io ti voglio.”

Si spogliarono l'un l'altro lentamente e attentamente, ammirando ogni centimetro di pelle come gli fosse stato rivelato per la prima volta. Non c'era il rischio che qualcuno bussasse alla porta, non c'era niente sull'agenda di cui preoccuparsi. Erano solo loro. Da soli e al sicuro per la prima volta dopo anni.

**

23 Novembre

Stiles stava leggendo nella cucina con un pezzo di bagel che gli pendeva dalla bocca quando suonò il campanello. Poggiò il libro e cercò di finire di masticare lungo tragitto fino all'entrata. Non troppe persone sapevano che Stiles era di nuovo in città, quindi chiunque fosse doveva essere in cerca di Derek.

Quando aprì la porta, era pronto a dire che Derek stava aiutando suo sorella a San Francisco e non sarebbe tornato fino a quella sera, ma l'apparizione dei capelli rossi e dei grandi occhi castani di Lydia gli fece andare di traverso il boccone mezzo masticato.

“Idiota,” disse lentamente lei prima di mostrargli un sorriso e dargli dei colpi sulla schiena.

“Ti sei persa, le Hawaii sono a sud,” Stiles disse una volta che ebbe smesso di tossire. Si spostò per lasciarla entrare e si inchinò un po' per afferrare la sua valigia quando lei gli si lanciò al petto per un abbraccio da rompere le costole. “Che c'è che non va, Lyds?” chiese lui sottovoce ricambiando l'abbraccio.

“Non riuscivo a rilassarmi, volevo solo tornare a lavoro, mi mancavate voi ragazzi e avevo bisogno di vedervi e il Ringraziamento è domani e sarebbe stato odioso da parte mia passarlo così lontano dalla famiglia quindi eccomi qui,” disse un frenetico fiume di sillabe senza pause per respirare.

Lui trascinò lei e la sua valigia all'interno senza che lei lo lasciasse andare. “Colazione?” chiese. Lei annuì e tirò su col naso appoggiata al suo petto e Stiles represse l'istinto di ridere di lei.

Quando si staccò da Stiles, lui la condusse in cucina. “Per colazione spero che tu sappia che intendo cereali o un bagel o qualcosa così.”

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e cominciò a frugare tra le dispense. “Voi due avete bisogno di fare un po' di spesa,” borbottò. “Dov'è Derek?”

“Laura ha chiesto il suo aiuto per organizzare una mostra in città.”

Lei annuì distrattamente mentre si decideva per una scatola di cereali e si serviva senza dire una parola. Nel frattempo Stiles le preparò il caffè.

“Sto cercando di convincere Scott a volare fin qui stanotte, gli ho mandato i dati del volo e tutto. Dovresti mandargli un messaggio,” Lydia disse timidamente quando si sedette.

Stiles tirò fuori il proprio cellulare e mandò un semplice messaggio con “porta il tuo culo su un aereo, fratello” e lo poggiò sul tavolo. “Fatto. Come erano le Hawaii?”

“Bello, piacevole, solitario. Avrei dovuto pianificarlo per Dicembre, lasciarmi il tempo di disabituarmi al tour prima...”

“Ti siamo mancati così tanto?”

“Sono arrivata ad un tanto così dal perdere i miei ragazzi e poi non è successo. Penso di dovermi ancora convincere del tutto che sia reale.”

“È reale.”

Lei sorrise. “Come sta Derek?”

“Alla grande.”

“Tu sei felice?”

“Già.”

“Sta andando tutto bene tra voi? La settimana di stampa non vi ha ucciso?”

“Va tutto benissimo. Con la stampa è andato tutto liscio.”

Lei annuì e si lasciò uscire un sospiro scosso. “Dovete prendervi cura di voi stessi, okay? Non sono pronta per un'altra emergenza con te, capito?”

Stiles era sinceramente sorpreso dalla svolta di quella conversazione. “Io... okay, mi prenderò cura di me.”

“Ma non lo stavi facendo prima che lui tornasse, non lo stavi facendo per niente e non puoi affermare il contrario. Sapevo che non ti stavi più... sai, facendo, ma... Ci hai fatto spaventare così tanto, Stiles. Derek non può essere il tuo cerotto, devi migliorarti. Abbiamo bisogno di te in forma con o senza di lui. So che lo ami e so che voi due state bene assieme ma devi davvero... Non posso vederti in un letto di ospedale così un'altra volta, okay? E non so cosa ti succederebbe se smettesse di funzionare _di nuovo_ , capisci? Ho bisogno di sapere cosa succederebbe se le cose andassero di merda, ho bisogno di sapere cosa aspettarmi, e non voglio aspettarmi un funerale, d'accordo? Te ne rendi fottutamente conto?”

La bocca di Stiles era leggermente aperta, gli occhi di Lydia si stavano riempendo di lacrime e sembrava furiosa, il cuore gli stava martellando in petto.

“Lo capisco, davvero,” Stiles disse infine.

Lei annuì bruscamente e guardò dall'altra parte per sfregarsi gli occhi. Il suo viso era serio quando si voltò nuovamente verso di lui.

“È questo ciò a cui stavi pensando per l'intera settimana?”

“Questo e... Scott non si perdonerebbe mai se non funzionasse, non penso che si sia ancora perdonato per la scorsa estate a dire il vero ma ci è più vicino di quanto non lo sia mai stato. E Dio, Allison sarebbe uno straccio se non ci riuscissimo. Crede in noi così tanto, non voglio deluderla. E sai, credo che persino se dovessimo mollare tutto e io entrassi in tutte le università in cui ho fatto domanda e finissi per andare in una di queste, non sarei felice e non sarei felice di scappare a Parigi e non sarei felice di viaggiare tutto il tempo in solitaria e non avrei il coraggio di formare o di unirmi ad un'altra band, quindi che cazzo dovrei fare? E che cazzo succederebbe a te? E Derek, dio, era già sulla retta via per diventare un avvocato senz'anima e probabilmente avrebbe abitato a Beacon Hills e avrebbe convissuto costantemente col ricordo di suo padre e... dio, sto male solo al pensiero. È solo che... Stiles, voi ragazzi siete dei completi imbecilli ma siete la mia vita e voglio solo continuare a fare questo con voi e non voglio dovermi preoccupare di voi da lontano, quindi se questo significa tornare prima da una vacanza solo per potervi rivedere tutti nello stesso spazio, così sia. Le Hawaii posso aspettare.”

Stiles lanciò un fischio e scese da dove era seduto sul tavolo. “Da quanto tempo te lo stavi tenendo dentro?” Lui aprì un'anta della dispensa e cominciò a frugarci dentro.

“Tutto il tour, con una variazione di intensità di pazzia.”

Lui chiuse la mano attorno al collo di una bottiglia di whisky. “Ti correggerò il caffè e passeremo una grande giornata, che te ne pare?”

“Perfetto.”

“Staremo bene, te lo prometto,” le disse Stiles mentre versava all'incirca la quantità di un bicchierino di liquore nella sua tazza. Le baciò la fronte e lei fece un respiro profondo. “E sembri molto abbronzata.”

Lei rise. “Grazie.”

Poco dopo si ritrovarono a dare un'occhiata ad una email piena di annunci di case inviata da Allison. Il che significava per lo più ridere alle annotazioni che Allison aveva aggiunto alle proprietà. (“Da rimodernare????? COSA?” “Stile Cape Cod, sono mai stati a Cape Cod?” “Stiles, no. Nope. No.” “Cos'è questo paesino strambo? Lascia che cerchi un posto a SF almeno, per favore?!”)

Scott finalmente mandò loro un messaggio ad entrambi mentre Lydia si stava lanciando in un discorso in favore di un piccolo posto a SF che Allison aveva aggiunto alla fine. “Va beeeeeeeeene, sto facendo le valige, lasciatemi in pace. :)” E quello la zittì anche riguardo l'appartamento.

Quando Derek tornò a casa quella notte, aveva Scott con sé e le spalle in un assetto rilassato. Stava ridendo per qualcosa che Scott stava dicendo mentre si dirigevano nuovamente verso la stanza degli ospiti. Baciò Stiles per salutarlo mentre passava e l'espressione di Lydia si fece dolce e amorevole a quella scena.

“Se dobbiamo aprire un bed and breakfast per i nostri imprevedibili compagni di band, ci servirà un posto più grande,” Derek disse quando lui e Scott entrarono in cucina. Lui sollevò facilmente Lydia in un abbraccio e Scott abbracciò Stiles prima di unirsi a lui e poggiarsi contro il ripiano.

“Noi, eh?” Stiles gli chiese.

Derek gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia. “Sì, noi.”

**

24 Novembre  
Beacon Hills, California

Derek guardò col fiato sospeso mentre sua madre e Stiles si incontravano faccia a faccia per la prima volto dopo anni. Si lasciò uscire un sospiro di sollievo quando lei lo attirò in un abbraccio materno e lo baciò sulla guancia.

“Ci sei mancato,” disse lei tanto piano che Derek fu abbastanza sicuro non gli fosse permesso sentirlo. Stiles la strinse e mormorò un sentito, “Anche voi.”

Scott salì i gradini dell'entrata, carico di borse piene di bevande, e Derek poté notare quanto sua madre ne fosse incantata come al solito. Lo baciò sulla guancia e lo spinse amorevolmente dentro la casa davanti a sé, mentre gli chiedeva dove fosse sua madre.

Derek baciò Stiles sul porticato e arricciò le dita tra la morbida stoffa del suo maglione. “Te l'avevo detto che non ti odia,” Derek disse quando Stiles si staccò per guardarlo. Lui roteò lo sguardo e abbracciò forte Derek in un gesto con cui Derek immaginò volesse nascondere il proprio sollievo.

Derek vide la macchina dello sceriffo entrare nel vialetto seguita dal SUV dei Martin e sorrise contro la tempia di Stiles.

Questa casa era stata costruita per traffico di pedoni. Era stata costruita per essere luogo di narrazione di storie a voce alta, canti attorno al pianoforte a coda e movimentate cene di famiglia. Era stata costruita per vacanze e visitatori di passaggio e matrimoni estivi all'aperto. Prima che suo padre morisse, aveva ospitato magnifici barbecue nei fine settimana del Labor Day per le persone dello studio legale e Derek aveva perso il conto di quante feste di compleanno, baby shower e anniversari avessero avuto luogo lì. Quando suo padre era morto, sua madre aveva potuto a malapena sopportare di riempire di rumori quello spazio, quasi avesse paura di perdere l'eco della voce di suo marito. Ma era stato l'unico posto grande abbastanza per la band e chiunque arrivasse con loro. Ci avevano passato ogni vacanza fino a quando Derek non li aveva lasciati, e alla fine era caduta nuovamente nel silenzio. Tutto questo le s'addiceva meglio.

“Prendevi una stanza!” lo sceriffo gridò quando uscì dalla macchina parcheggiata. Melissa rise mente scendeva dal sedile del passeggero. Lydia marciò verso la casa davanti ai suoi genitori che sembrava avessero appena chiuso un litigio. Lei non disse niente mentre li sorpassava, ma Derek sentì lei e le sue sorelle lanciare gridolini di gioia appena oltre la porta d'ingresso.

Lo sceriffo diede una pacca sulla spalla a Derek e arruffò i capelli di Stiles mentre passava. Melissa fece scorrere la sua mano sulla sua spalla e schiacciò il naso di Stiles con un dito prima di venire caldamente accolta dalla madre di Derek. Stiles si staccò riluttantemente da Derek, sorridendo, e abbracciò la madre di Lydia scortandola all'interno. Il padre diede una pacca sulla spalla di Derek e cominciò a parlare di football.

L'interno della casa profumava di tacchino arrosto ben dorato e sacchi di patate e crostate e le decorazioni autunnali di Laura portavano con sé un aroma di cannella. Era chiassoso e affollato e accogliente e Stiles era _qui_ , a farsi torturare da Cora e supplicando Laura di intervenire. Scott era qui che aiutava sua madre ad apparecchiare la tavola. Lydia era qui ad intrattenere quella che sembrava una conversazione di pettegolezzi con la nonna e lo zio di Derek.

La casa era stata costruita per la famiglia e per gli amici che erano diventati famiglia, e non era mai sembrata più al completo di così.

**

2 Decembre  
San Francisco, California

La casa discografica, se così si poteva definire, occupava il piano più alto di un palazzo di Telegraph Hill. Ad esclusione della vista mozzafiato sulla baia oltre la barriera di vetrate e i muri di mattoncini a vista, non c'era granché. Stiles la amava. Allison li condusse dall'ascensore in fondo all'interno dello spazio ininterrotto e chiacchierò nervosamente riguardo i lati positivi delle etichette più piccole come se loro non fossero già innamorati dell'idea.

C'era una ragazza che indossava dei leggings e un maglioncino rosa evidenziatore troppo largo, che si agitava a ritmo di qualcosa nelle sue cuffie giganti mentre pitturava un pezzo di muro che non fosse di mattoni.

“Kira?” Allison gridò, la sua voce che faceva eco.

Lei continuò a pitturare scuotendo la testa a tempo con la sua musica mentre loro si avvicinavano. Allison si fermò a qualche metro da lei e la fissò. “Kira?”

Lo sguardo di Kira corse verso di lei e lei saltò, guaì e inciampò. “Oh mio dio, oh mio dio, sono già le due vero? Mi dispiace tanto, ho perso la cognizione del tempo, cazzo,” cominciò a farfugliare mentre si rimetteva in piedi e si toglieva le cuffie. Lei allungò una mano macchiata di tinta ad Allison, fece una smorfia e la ritrasse lentamente. “Ciao, questa è la peggior prima impressione, mi dispiace.”

Stiles stava sorridendo troppo per poterlo descrivere, ma lui era in totale disaccordo.

“Sei così dolce,” disse Lydia, reprimendo una risata.

“Oh Dio, tu sei Lydia Martin. Io vado a... lavarmi le mani e a cercare di rendermi presentabile, ci sono degli snack nel frigo, servitevi pure. Oddio.”

Appena lei fu abbastanza lontana da non sentirli, Allison si voltò da loro con un grosso sorriso sul viso. “E quella era Kira.”

Erano seduti su un paio di divani quando Kira tornò. Il fronte del maglione era chiazzato d'umido dove lei aveva provato a mandar via la tinta, ma almeno lei sembrava più calma.

“Avevo in mente un abbigliamento completamente diverso ma mi avete già vista così ormai quindi.. oh beh. Mi dispiace mi abbiate colta così impreparata, non sono così in realtà. Ero preparatissima per questo incontro, ma ora sono un fascio di nervi e...” Lei guardò Allison che inarcò un sopracciglio. “E sono contenta che ce l'abbiate fatta tutti a venire,” corresse il tiro, mentre la confidenza sembrava fare capolino dal suo sorriso raggiante.

Per l'ora successiva diede loro una descrizione dettagliata di quello che aveva intenzione di fare per accrescere la casa e di come voleva dirigerla. Per quando cominciò a parlare degli Smokes for Harris, le sue gambe erano piegate sotto di lei sul divano e lei scoppiettava di entusiasmo. Parlò di sfruttare al meglio la loro popolarità esistente e usare la loro recente impennata nell'attenzione della stampa per catapultarli su un nuovo percorso con un'immagine nuova di zecca e definita da loro stessi (“Se voi ragazzi volete, voglio dire, l'immagine attuale funziona bene, ma vorrei che voi foste felici”). Concluse il suo discorso con un tremore nervoso e alzandosi in piedi modestamente.

“È solo che... so che questo è, cioè, sarebbe un grosso rischio. Ma amo la musica e amo la vostra band e ci metto tanto sentimento. Ho finanziatori e il supporto di persone che ne sanno molto più di me e non ho paura di chiedere la loro guida. Mia madre è stata con la Columbia per così tanto tempo e se qualsiasi cosa andasse male, sono sicura che sarebbe felice di mettervi sotto contratto o sapete, chiunque lo sarebbe, considerando che voi ragazzi siete... beh, in ogni caso non ho intenzione di lasciare che le cose vadano a quel paese. Quindi uh... credo che questo sia il meglio che io possa offrirvi. Amo la musica e se tutto va bene la cosa non fallirà.”

Stiles scambiò delle occhiate con la sua band.

“Ovviamente, voi potete prendere tutto il tempo che vi serve per decidere o potete farmi altre domande, o possiamo organizzare altri incontri se volete. Io so che avete un sacco di cose a cui pensare e da valutare...” Lei continuò a blaterare nervosamente mentre Stiles soppesava il sorriso speranzoso di Scott e il barlume di avventura nell'espressione di Lydia. Derek fece scivolar via il braccio dallo schienale del divano per avvolgere il ginocchio di Stiles con la mano. “Ho sentito che l'Universal vi sta tenendo d'occhio, e loro sono così imponenti, e voi avreste così tanto supporto finanziario lì, molto più che qui ma io uh...”

“Ci stiamo,” Stiles disse per impedirle di trascinarsi ulteriormente in una voragine.

La sua bocca si spalancò per lo sconcerto. “No, no, dovreste dormirci sopra e parlarne ulteriormente e Allison, tu puoi verificare i profitti e le questioni di budget con loro più da vicino se vuoi. Decisamente non potete semplicemente... starci.”

Allison fece scorrere lo sguardo su di loro e tutti annuirono.

“Nah, mi sembrano abbastanza convinti.”

“Ma... E se rovinassi le vostre carriere? Voi davvero dovreste rifletterci su. E passeranno mesi prima di poterci reggere sulle nostre gambe. Non potrò nemmeno mettervi a lavorare in studio per un po', non sono ancora pronta per scritturare la vostra band, quindi pensateci, per favore.”

“Che ne dici se,” Stiles disse sporgendosi in avanti. “Noi accettiamo, tu fai quello che devi e ci fai sapere quando sei pronta per noi. Noi la considereremo una pausa.”

“Voi siete pazzi- OH mio dio, mi dispiace, non intendevo in quel senso... Allison, falli ragionare.”

“Queste non sono persone di buon senso, Kira,” Allison disse. “Parleremo dei dettagli man mano che si definiranno, questi ragazzi hanno comunque bisogno di una pausa.”

Kira rimase a bocca aperta davanti a loro. “È tutto decisamente al di fuori della mia portata.”

“Shh, non mostrarti debole,” Allison la rimproverò gentilmente. “Un tempo mi sono mostrata debole e ora pensano che siamo amici o qualcosa di simile.”

Kira ridacchiò nervosamente.

**

12 Dicembre  
Beacon Hills, California

Natale era tra un paio di settimane, il che significava che Stiles si era sistemato a casa di Derek da quasi un mese. Derek non voleva che se ne andasse, quindi non chiedeva mai se stesse cercando un appartamento. Era riluttante all'idea di vivere da solo di nuovo e questo mese di convivenza era stato piacevole... il primo paio di settimane erano state piene di Scott e Lydia, e quando se n'erano andati, loro avevano passato un sacco di tempo a cercare di recuperare i due anni persi. Avevano fatto sesso in ogni stanza, si erano strappati l'un l'altro scottanti confessioni professate sull'ultimo respiro di un orgasmo su ogni superficie possibile.

E anche ora, Derek si sentiva le gambe deboli e sentiva ancora l'intenso sapore di Stiles sulla propria lingua mentre faceva fronte ai cumuli di scatole ancora imballate nella stanza degli ospiti. Stiles stava leggendo nel salotto, il suo corpo morbido e rilassato, proprio come Derek lo aveva lasciato, probabilmente.

Aprì bruscamente una scatola che era stata accantonata nell'angolo più nascosto dell'armadio dietro un vecchio basso elettrico. Scavò sotto le tante altre cose che aveva dimenticato – testi di statistica e vecchi quaderni di appunti dalle sue lezioni. Erano tutti risalenti al primo semestre di università dopo il suo abbandono. Passò passivamente in rassegna gli oggetti per vedere se ci fosse qualcosa di importante e infine le sue dita si riunirono con una familiare copertina di pelle.

Merda. Derek lo tirò fuori e allontanò la scatola e già, eccolo lì. Sapeva di averlo ancora. Preziosi anni di testi non sfruttati proprio lì tra le sue mani, l'autore complice che si godeva in pace i postumi di un orgasmo nella stanza precedente. Derek si alzò e si diresse nuovamente verso di lui senza pensarci due volte.

Si fermò sulla porta e lo ammirò. Le ossa del suo bacino sporgevano appena sopra il lasco elastico della canadese di Derek, il suo collo e il suo petto erano ancora arrossati e nudi, i suoi capelli un disastro. Stiles non sollevò lo sguardo, ma sorrise semplicemente da dietro il suo libro. Derek gli sollevò le gambe così da poterle poggiare sul proprio grembo. Stiles allungò la mano per passare le proprie dita sulla nuova evidente contusione che gli stava nascendo sulla clavicola dove Stiles lo aveva morso. Derek fece cadere il quaderno sulle sue ginocchia.

“Cosa...” iniziò, ma la sua voce scemò appena lo vide. Riconobbe la copertina in pelle spiegazzata e le pagine ingiallite e i pezzettini di carta che sbucavano da ogni angolo. “Oh mio dio,” Stiles disse, mettendo da parte il proprio libro per mettere le mani su di esso.

Spostò le gambe da sopra Derek così da potersi sollevare e camminare avanti e indietro mentre ispezionava attentamente ogni pagina. Sembrava davvero si fosse _riunito_ con quell'oggetto, lo fissava con occhi lucidi. Derek abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani sentendosi quasi di troppo. La sua testa girava senza sosta alla memoria del giorno in cui aveva controllato la posta e aperto l'incarto trattenendo il respiro. Lo aveva ferito come un proiettile. Era stato all'ora che si era reso conto della loro rottura e di come Stiles non avrebbe lottato per lui. Stava fissando le proprie mani ma nel suo campo visivo poteva vedere i piedi di Stiles camminare. Si fermarono di fronte a lui.

“L'hai tenuto,” Stiles disse, sembrando sopraffatto dalle emozioni.

“Già,” disse Derek, sentendosi ugualmente sopraffatto.

“Ti amo,” Stiles esalò con voce scossa. La frase colpì in pieno il petto di Derek e lo fece dolere. Erano stati in grado di dirsi l'un l'altro così tante cose, ma non quello. Non ancora. Giusto per essere sicuri, per precauzione. Ogni sillaba si percepiva pesante e importante e vera. Stiles cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui e lo guardò in volto dal basso.

“Davvero, tantissimo. Derek dì qualcosa.”

Lui si sporse in avanti e abbracciò Stiles. “Tu non hai idea di quanto mi abbia ferito trovarlo tra la posta,” Derek disse, la voce colma di un dolore latente. Stiles si liberò dalla sua presa gli scivolò in grembo. Cullò il viso di Derek tra le mani e gli baciò la fronte. Il suo peso riempì Derek di un senso di sicurezza e Derek avvolse le braccia attorno a lui e si appoggiò all'indietro sul divano.

“Allora dimmelo,” Stiles disse e Derek sapeva, era certo che nel momento in cui le parole gli avessero attraversato le labbra ciò avrebbe segnato l'inizio di una lunga e importante conversazione. Voleva dirgli tutto. Voleva sapere tutto. Voleva dare un senso agli ultimi due anni, voleva metterli da parte definitivamente e voleva continuare a guardare avanti.

“Ti amo,” Derek sussurrò. E aveva pensato gli avrebbe fatto male, ma così non fu.

**

23 Dicembre  
Chicago, Illinois

Stiles era abbastanza convinto che ne sarebbe uscito sconfitto. E con un naso sanguinante, probabilmente. Isaac gli avrebbe decisamente sferrato un pugno a vista.

Ma questo era il tutto e per tutto, era necessario, era il grande gesto. Stiles ancora si portava dentro la colpa come un nodo nel petto e forse questo lo avrebbe allentato un po'.

Stiles aveva provato a convincere Scott ad accompagnarlo, ma lui aveva sospirato e la sua voce era stata carica di nient'altro che rimorso quando gli aveva risposto che non poteva. E quella era stata probabilmente la prima volta che Stiles aveva davvero realizzato di non essere l'unico ad essere carico di rimorso.

Affondò ancor più le mani nelle tasche del suo grosso cappotto, la neve gli scricchiolava sotto le scarpe mentre camminava ed era abbastanza certo che i suoi occhi si stessero congelando. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno fosse stato lì con lui. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che Derek non avesse avuto impegni familiari. Lydia aveva solo riso e detto che si sarebbero visti la vigilia di Natale, poi aveva riattaccato. E lui avrebbe potuto decisamente usare quella cosa contro di lei, ma non lo avrebbe fatto.

Aveva dimenticato la promessa di ascoltare l'amico di Erica. Erano successe troppe cose. Lei glielo aveva ricordato qualche giorno prima e Stiles era sceso fino in fondo alla sua mail per trovare i link di Soundcloud che lei gli aveva inviato. La canzone era incredibile. Tecnicamente perfetta, interessante, ben scritta e suonata in modo esperto. Per qualche motivo, familiare. L'unico identificativo sulla pagina era stato l'username: IdiotLullabies. Più Stiles aveva ascoltato attentamente le parole, più ne era rimasto affascinato e più gli era stato chiaro di chi si trattasse, chi fosse l'amico di Erica.

Quindi eccolo qui, in piedi davanti a casa di Isaac, una casa che aveva visto solo poche volte. Il suo rimorso gli scavò ancora più a fondo. Dio, era stato un amico di merda.

La porta si aprì e Isaac era lì... con lo stesso aspetto. Alto, magro, capelli ricci, occhi azzurri, niente di diverso. La sua espressione mostrava pura confusione.

“Uh, hey...”

“Hai qualche impegno per Natale?” Stiles chiese, cercando di rimanere composto.

“Scusa?”

Isaac aveva passato ogni Natale con loro, che fosse a Beacon Hills o sulla strada, sin da quando si erano conosciuti. Anche i Ringraziamenti.

“Ho un volo per la California tra due ore e c'è un biglietto anche per te se vuoi.” Stiles scrollò le spalle.

“Sei venuto direttamente a Chicago per invitarmi per Natale?” Isaac chiese, scetticismo scritto in fronte.

“Si.” No. Non solo per quello. “No. Voglio dire...”

Isaac sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Posso entrare almeno, si gela. Ho bisogno di parlarti.”

Isaac sospirò e lo lasciò entrare contro voglia.

Sostarono a disagio nel salotto e si fissarono l'un l'altro. “Quindi?” Isaac chiese. “Cos'è che volevi?”

“Mi dispiace.”

Le spalle di Isaac si rilassarono e roteò gli occhi. “È tutto apposto, davvero, non risentimenti-”

“Ho sentito la tua roba e credo che sia davvero davvero buona e dovresti venire a Beacon Hills con me così da poter incontrare delle persone alla nostra nuova casa discografica il giorno dopo Natale se vuoi-” Stiles blaterò in un unico lungo respiro, per dirlo finché aveva un briciolo di coraggio.

“Scusami?” Isaac disse, con voce più alta.

“Abbiamo lasciato l'etichetta, siamo sotto contratto con una nuova casa che sta appena nascendo e hanno bisogno di altri artisti ed Erica mi ha inviato il tuo Soundcloud e tu sei... Kira è una tipa vecchia scuola, ha pensato dovessi venire a parlarti di persona... hai talento, e non voglio che passi il Natale da solo.” Tutto vero.

“Non vuoi che io passi il Natale da solo quindi mi stai offrendo un contratto discografico?” chiese con un sorriso sghembo.

Stiles sorrise. “Qualcosa del genere.”

Perché forse si riduceva davvero a questo. Forse era davvero così semplice. Isaac era parte della famiglia. Era importante. Si meritava quest'occasione. E si meritava decisamente un po' del fudge di Natale di Talia, a prescindere da quello che sarebbe accaduto con la Vulpine Lupine.

“Okay,” Isaac disse in un tono lieve e dolorosamente sincero. Guardò Stiles negli occhi e sorrise, abbassò lo sguardo e si grattò la nuca. “Io uh... grazie.”

Stiles poté sentire l'adrenalina e il coraggio scorrere via, quindi prima che si esaurissero... “Ci sei mancato. Mi sei mancato.”

“Ma non sono Derek-”

“E quindi?” Stiles disse, senza esitare. Isaac lo guardò di nuovo. La spavalderia di Stiles era svanita. “Dovresti fare le valige.”

Isaac esitò, le mani che fluttuavano inutilmente sui fianchi. “Mi siete uh... mancati anche voi.”

Stiles digrignò i denti per tenere a bada il sorriso e annuì. Isaac abbassò la testa e si diresse nella sua stanza.

**

Febbraio  
Beacon Hills, California

Lydia era in piedi sul porticato con le mani sui fianchi e uno sguardo curioso sul viso. “Cosa sto guardando esattamente?”

Derek guardò verso di lei e vide Stiles che si avvicinava alla porta dietro di lei. “Fiori?”

Stiles sghignazzò e le girò attorno per andare verso il dondolo.

“Lo so che sono fiori, ma cosa stai facendo...?”

“Piantandoli?”

Lei alzò le sopracciglia e guardò Stiles come a cercare conferma all'idea che la cosa fosse strana. Ma Stiles era troppo impegnato ad osservare Derek con evidente tenerezza.

“Che c'è?” Derek gli chiese mentre con le mani appiattiva il terriccio sulle radici del gruppo di petunie bianche già sbocciate.

“Niente,” Stiles disse teneramente. Derek gli mostrò un sorriso e ne ricevette uno in cambio.

“Quindi questa cosa è reale?” Lydia chiese. “Vasi di fiori? È per caso qualcosa che vi siete sussurrati tra le lenzuola a Berlino o roba del genere? Avete pianto e vi siete abbracciati l'un l'altro e avete promesso di piantare fiori l'uno in onore dell'altro?”

“No,” sbuffò Derek.

“Perché odio doverti deludere, ma quelle sono piante annuali e non sono un simbolo di longevità.”

“Chissà dove saremmo tra un anno,” contestò Stiles. Derek sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e il suo battito ebbe un'impennata. “Potremmo essere in tour in Asia o in Australia o in Sud America o stare vivendo in una grande casa a Malibu o in un appartamento di Londra. Un sacco di cose possono succedere in un anno.” E il suo battito tornò alla normalità.

Lei sorrise e si voltò per poggiare il mento contro la propria spalla per nasconderlo. Dopo un po' di osservazione silenziosa, tornò dentro. Derek finì di trapiantare il resto delle petunie in un vaso e le innaffiò con la pompa impostata ad una pioggerellina fine mentre Stiles continuava ad ammirarlo. Derek mandò uno spruzzo di pioggerellina leggera verso di lui solo per sentirlo ridere.

“Questa è la cosa meno rock and roll che abbia mai visto in vita mia,” Scott annunciò dalla porta.

“Ci faremo perdonare in studio,” Stiles promise, allontanando finalmente lo sguardo da Derek. Scott saltellò sui tacchi e cominciò a cantare una traccia di chitarra che avevano arrangiato la notte prima.

Stiles si alzò in piedi e si unì a lui, suonando una chitarra immaginaria per aggiungere un tocco suo.

Lydia apparì dietro Scott e cominciò a battere un ritmo sulle sue spalle. “Forza, lavati così possiamo andare. Non vogliamo fare tardi al primo giorno di registrazioni,” comandò a Derek senza perdere il ritmo.

Il corpo di Derek vibrò per l'eccitazione e l'ansia mentre si lavava le mani in cucina. Sentiva la sua band cantare sul porticato anteriore. La tazza di cereali di Scott era nel lavello, la tazza di caffè macchiata di rossetto di Lydia poggiata sul divano e c'erano tracce di Stiles disseminate per tutta la cucina – un post-it riguardo l'essere a pranzo fuori con suo padre attaccato al contenitore del pane, l'ormai virale immagine del loro bacio attaccata al frigo....

“Piccolo, andiamooo,” Stiles lo chiamò dalla porta d'entrata.

Derek si asciugò le mani e scosse la testa. “Non chiamarmi piccolo,” gridò in risposta e si diresse verso il suono delle loro voci.

**

**Epilogo**

Luglio  
Beacon Hills, California

“Buona sera, Beacon Hills!” Stiles disse nel microfono, il suo cuore gli martellava per l'eccitazione. Era stato agitato per tutta la giornata ma ora si sentiva abbastanza invincibile. “Spero che vi siate divertiti con i Royales e Isaac. Non sono fantastici?” Aspettò che le grida febbricitanti si placassero, sorridendo al pubblico. “So che non sono di queste parti, ma la band ed io volevamo ringraziarvi per averli fatti sentire come se lo fossero. Ci rendi fieri, Beacon Hills.”

Stiles rivolse lo sguardo a Scott e poi a Derek. Lydia batté le bacchette sull'orlo del cembalo per far sapere loro che era pronta anche lei. “È passato un po' da quando abbiano concerto esclusivo, no?” Stiles chiese alla band.

“Anni,” Scott concordò.

“Non abbiamo mai avuto band d'apertura per gli avvenimenti esclusivi,” Derek fece notare astutamente. L'acuto delle grida del pubblico si elevò di un paio di livelli come fossero sicuri ci fosse qualcosa per cui essere eccitati.

“Diresti che questa è un'occasione speciale quindi, Lydia?” Stiles chiese, voltandosi per guardare in alto verso di lei.”

Lei si piegò di lato e mormorò indecisa nel microfono, picchiettandosi il mento. “Credo sia abbastanza speciale. Non capita tutti i giorni di annunciare un nuovo album ad una folla da tutto esaurito nella nostra città natale.”

L'esplosione di esulti strappò una risata a tutti.

“Solo un album? Non abbiamo anche un tour in programma?” Stiles chiese timidamente, suonando il verso di apertura della canzone di apertura dell'album sulla propria chitarra.

“Credo di si,” Derek rispose, pizzicando le note del basso.

Jackson stava borbottando nelle loro orecchie riguardo il sistema di connessione wireless che gli stava togliendo anni di vita e potevano sentire Danny ridere in sottofondo. Boyd, Greeberg, Isaac, Erica e i gemelli sostavano nelle ali del palco, mentre li guardavano con un sorriso sfacciatamente entusiasta.

“Huh. Beh, in ogni caso, ragazzi volete sentire l'album?”

“Credo che lo vogliano,” Scott disse, cominciando a suonare la propria parte. Lydia aspettò qualche battuta prima di cominciare a ritmare.

“Eccovi Annuals, gente. Speriamo che vi piaccia.”

Più tardi, quando sarebbero cominciate le interviste e loro si sarebbero avvicinati sempre di più alla data di rilascio ufficiale, avrebbero dovuto parlare di sé stessi proprio come avevano sempre fatto. Tempest era stato intitolato così perché arrivare al contratto, alla registrazione e a tutto il resto era stato paragonabile ad una tempesta perfetta. E Gladiator era stato Gladiator perché avevano combattuto per portarlo a termine. L'ultimo si era chiamato Fingertips perché per quanto fortemente ci provassero, permaneva comunque su di loro qualche traccia del loro passato.

E ora Annuals.

Perché Lydia aveva avuto ragione solo per metà quando aveva detto che le piante annuali non erano un simbolo di longevità. Sbocciano una stagione e non tornano più, ma tutto ciò che devi fare e piantare qualcosa di nuovo l'anno seguente. Hanno bisogno di impegno e cura. Forniscono una costante opportunità di creare qualcosa di nuovo.

E la stessa cosa faceva questa band.

Per il momento in cui giunsero alla fine dell'album, Stiles stava ormai luccicando di sudore. Niente era come suonare queste nuove canzoni – quelle che lui e Derek avevano scritto accoccolati assieme nella saletta posteriore anni fa le quali Stiles aveva pensato fossero andate per sempre, quella che Stiles si era staccato dalla coscia a Parigi con Scott svegliandosi pigramente accanto a lui, quella che Lydia aveva scritto sul retro di uno scontrino dopo un appuntamento di merda con qualche modello maschile a New York. Non c'era assolutamente niente di meglio di tutto questo.

Stiles si scolò una bottiglia d'acqua e la lanciò sulla folla, camminò un po' lungo il palco, fece dei lunghi e profondi respiri. Derek allungò la mano verso di lui perché sapeva. Stiles gli andò incontro e la prese, toccandolo per la prima volta sul palco quella sera (non volevano fare dei baci un'abitudine, proprio no).

Scott e Lydia si rivolsero al pubblico mentre Derek sorrideva a Stiles come se fosse l'unica persona in tutta l'arena. Stiles gli strinse la mano e lo baciò sulla guancia prima di dirigersi nuovamente al microfono.

“Quest'ultima canzone è qualcosa che Derek ed Io abbiamo scritto assieme prima che lui se ne andasse.”

Conosco la storia ora, almeno per la maggior parte, grazie alle montagne su montagne di interviste fatte il primo mese dopo il coming out. Sapevano da quanto tempo lui e Derek fossero innamorati, sapevano perché Derek se ne fosse andato, sapevano che Stiles ne era uscito devastato, sapevano che c'era una canzone coinvolta e a giudicare dalla reazione, sapevano che era questa.

Intravide Allison proprio oltre la luce proiettata dai faretti del palco, che indossava la sua maglia di Mamme per Scott e sorrideva in un modo il quale lasciava intendere che probabilmente stava anche piangendo. Stiles le fece l'occhiolino e lei gli mandò un bacio. Lui incontrò lo sguardo di Scott e guardò dietro per controllare Lydia. Stiles si rivolse verso Derek e Derek lo stava guardando a sua volta. Quando si voltò verso il microfono e il pubblico in agitazione, questo mare di volti rivolti verso l'alto, stava sorridendo così tanto che le guance gli dolevano. Aveva atteso questo momento per anni.

“Questa è Corretto/Scorretto.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Looking up”, letteralmente “Guardare in alto” o “Migliorare”, è il titolo di una canzone dei Paramore.
> 
> Ed eccoci alla fine. Ancora non mi sembra vero di aver concluso questo progetto... Credo mi mancherà infinitamente, ma di sicuro non mi tratterrò dal rileggere questa storia ogni volta che ne avrò _bisogno_. Ringrazio ancora chi mi ha supportato in questo sin dall'inizio e chi lo ha apprezzato, e stavolta è d'obbligo ringraziare anche voi che lo avete letto e avete condiviso con me quest'avventura. **Grazie infinite!** ♥
> 
> PS: Se vi va di passare a fare un salutino mi trovate su [twitter](https://twitter.com/Deianeira__) e [tumblr](http://callmebuppy.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi! :D Vi assicuro che non mordo.


End file.
